Elemental Prophecies: part one
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! Losing one's innocence changes someone. A prophecy brings two different people together. Silent and haunted Ginerva Weasley, and outspoken Draco Malfoy have to outsmart evil, but who's on Evil's side? Draco/Ginny, Ron/Hermione
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, don't sue.  
  
Prologue  
  
His eyes glinted and his mouth set into a smirk as he made her strip for him. Her face showed no emotion as she did this. She didn't smile, nor show any sign of doing so. He, however, did smile. He stood and pulled her body to his roughly after removing the Imperius curse. She had learnt by now and didn't do a thing as he thrusts his 'bodily function' into her again and again. His action was unwanted, very unwanted, but she still didn't move or protest. He smirked as he pulled out roughly. Still nothing. He shoved his fingers into her and thrusted. He still didn't get a reaction. He pulled her hair back and bit her neck. Still no reaction. He was angry. He slapped her face then leant towards her ear, so she would hear him clearly.  
  
"Don't tell a soul Ginny, or you know what I'll do to you and your family, right?" she nodded, the speech familiar, too familiar. He held her arms tightly then thrust himself in once more. He wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around his body and after pulling it over his head, left the room. She changed into her clothes, the vile rising in her throat, she swallowed it forcefully and after making sure no-one was in the room, she spoke; the first sentence that she had said for 6 months; 'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived'.  
  
(a/n: want to see what happens next? Read on, oh faithful ones!)  
  



	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

**Chapter One**

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. She ate her food in silence, not even saying hello to anyone. Ron and Hermione looked at each other worried. Ginny hadn't spoken for six months, and showed no sign of doing so. Harry came in and they both forgot about Ginny, their attention going straight to the Boy Who Lived. Ginny finished her food and left as quietly as she had entered. She headed over to the lake for some quiet. Mere seconds later, the owls came in. Hedwig flew around the Great Hall, not seeing who she was supposed to give the letter to. She flew down to Harry, who whispered, "Go find her." Hedwig left in a huff, upset that he hadn't given her any food.

Ginny sat by the lake examining her bruises from the night before. Due to a spell, Ginny's face had stopped swelling and reduced to it's normal size. Her forearms were void of any bruises in case anyone saw them. Harry had only hurt her forearms three times. It was after the third that someone had seen them.

_Flashback_

Colin had seen her arms covered in bruises and was worried for her. He'd talked to Harry about it, as he was scared of Ron. A few days later Colin was in the hospitable wing nursing a broken arm and a swollen hand. Apparently he'd tripped over and fallen onto his shoulder. (He had protected his camera with his hand.) Harry told McGonagall that he'd seen Malfoy leaving as he'd shown up to where Colin was. McGoangall had no reason not to believe him and Malfoy had received a week's detention, much to his anger.

_End flashback_

Ginny pulled her robe sleeves down and headed off to Potions, Hedwig just missing her. Ginny arrived 10 minutes early and sat down quietly. She took out her quill, ink, books and parchment then started to read her Potions book. It was quite interesting, despite what others thought. Ginny had passed the rest of her year, she had read and experimented up to Chapter 7 (weather potions) and they were still on Chapter 4 (healing potions). While Ginny was reading, Snape came into the dungeon. He wasn't surprised to see her sitting there, or that she was early. He was intrigued as to why she hadn't spoken for the past 6 months, but under strict instruction, he wasn't allowed to force her to talk.

"Hello Miss Weasley." she looked up and nodded hello. "What are you reading?" Ginny held up the book and saw Snape's surprise. He quickly composed himself. "Do you like it?" he asked, only half serious. Ginny nodded eagerly and managed a weak smile. "What chapter are you on?" she held up 7 fingers. "Really? You're beating the rest of them then. Did you like Chapter 6?" Ginny frowned and shook her head. "Why not?" She wrote something on a spare piece of parchment then held it up for him to read. _Too many potions with blood in it._ "But the chapter is for uses of blood... oh." he finally got the joke and laughed, more at himslef for not getting it than the actual joke itself. Ginny smiled weakly again. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour as well as your voice, Miss Weasley," he said as he sat down. Ginny's smile faded. A few seconds later the first group of people arrived and sat down, ignoring Ginny as usual. she shoved the piece of parchment in her pocket and waited for Snape to start the lesson. She heard a few people talking about the Charms lesson and sighed inwardly. Ginny enjoyed Charms but because of not speaking she had to do Charms on her own with McGonagall. It was all right, especially as she was ahead of them and got more time out of it, but Ginny still missed everyone's chatter and noise. A few people screamed over a potion gone wrong, shattering Ginny's thoughts. Ok, maybe she didn't miss it then. Ginny finished her potion, bottled and labelled it, then handed it into Snape. He looked at his watch. "Already finished?" she nodded. "Any faster and I'm going to get fired! I'll set you some other work, ok?" Ginny nodded. The noise behind Ginny became louder. "Shut up!" Snape yelled. Everyone did so quickly. He said a spell and the blackboard cleaned itself and wrote out some other work for Ginny to do, with the same ingredients that she had just used. "Only you can see that, so don't worry about the rest of them," he said and got up to yell at some more sixth years. Ginny sat down and after emptying her cauldron, beagn the other potion. She looked at it a bit closer. That wasn't in Chapter 4... it was chapter 7. Ginny looked up at Snape, slightly surprised. He nodded. She shrugged and continued to do her work. Ginny finished the potion before anyone else had even finished their first one. She bottled and labelled it and again handed a potion up to Snape. "20 points off Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!" he said, pissed off that they hadn't finished one yet. "10 points to you," he said to Ginny quietly. He wrote a note and handed it to Ginny, "Take that to Dumbledore. Take your things with you." Ginny nodded, packed up quickly and left, note in hand. She arrived at Dumbledore's office and thought 'Choc-pop'. The "thought pass" only worked for Ginny, installed when it was clear she wasn't going to talk. A "thought wand" had been bought for her. The wand was made from ash wood 8 1/2 inches long, and it had a mermaid scale, unicorn hair and a gryffin feather. Her wand had chosen her, as if it knew she needed him. Mr Ollivander had been pleased to sell it, saying it had been in the shop for over 10, 000 years. Ginny believed him, she could feel it's ancient power. Ginny knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in." She went inside and passed him the note. He read it with great interest, his eyes twinkling brightly. Ginny waved hello to the portraits, and the ones that were there or awake said hello back. "Ginny?" she turned to Dumbledore. "Do you know what this says?" Ginny shook her head. Dumbledore held it out to her and Ginny read it.

_Albus,_

_Either this lot of Year 6's are very slow, or Ginny's really fast. She just finished 2 potions from 2 different chapters in under an hour and 45 minutes. I suggest that we make the rest of the school not talk, and maybe our jobs will be easier. Can I get Ginny transferred into a more advanced class? It would have to be a year 7 class, as there are no Advanced classes in Year 7 anymore._

_Severus._

Ginny looked up at Dumbledore, surprised. He smiled at her and took the note back.

"Do you want to be transferred into a higher Potion class then?" Ginny nodded, enthusiastically, and then took out the piece of spare parchment. Dumbledore passed her a quill.

_Thankyou. It depends on what class I'd be in._

The Year 7's had all of their subjects only with their House, no longer having to share. Ginny knew this and knew that she'd be able to choose what class she'd be transferred into.

"All right. Which class don't you want to be in?"

_Gryffindor._ She wrote. Harry would be tooâ Harry. _Hermione might think I'm trying to beat her, which I'm not,_ she added as explanation when he looked surprised. _Can I go into Slytherin?_ If she went into the other two, Harry would find out and she'd be hurt with worse than the Imperius spell. Dumbledore agreed and Ginny handed him the quill back.

"I'll write you a note for Charms. You do Charms with Minerva, don't you?" Ginny nodded. Dumbledore gave Ginny the note and she left quickly after nodding her thanks.

McGonagall read the note, smiling, then looked up at Ginny, suddenly serious again.

"Ready? Wand out. What do we always start with?"

_Making sure that I can control the wand._ Ginny wrote. And I have to be polite to you, she told her wand. It was definitely weird having to be polite to a piece of wood.

Hey! I resent that. Tzal protested loudly.

Sorry Tzal. Ginny apologised. I know you're not a piece of wood. Though no-one else does...

Let's keep it that way, shall we? Ginny agreed, then listened to McGonagall.

"Good." McGonagall said, unaware of her student's silent conversation. Tzal had told Ginny not to tell her that she could communicate with him, but hadn't given her a reason, telling her to work it out for herself. "What spell did we do in the last lesson?" Ginny had forgotten and quickly asked Tzal.

The tracking spell. But that's not the first time you tried it. Ginny ignored him and wrote the answer down, McGonagall nodded, approving.

"Do the tracking spell on this owl." Ginny pointed Tzal at the owl and thought the spell. It looked like nothing had happened, so when McGonagall let go of the owl, it flew away, unconcerned. Ginny thought another spell before McGonagall could ask and a map appeared with a red dot on it, labelled 'owl'. "Very good Ginny. You've passed your entire year. I'll ask Dumbledore if we can get you started on the Year 7 Charms class." Ginny nodded. She hadn't thought that she was that far ahead! She took the tracking spell off of the owl and made the map disappear. McGonagall looked at her watch and let Ginny go 5 minutes early.

Ginny went into the Great Hall, sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat. If she finished quickly, then she wouldn't have to see Harry. Hedwig flew in and hooted loudly. Ginny looked up, disappointed. Hedwig landed and gave her the note. Ginny looked at it like it was poison. It was sort of, Harry had discovered through Tom Riddle how to control people through letters and words, and made Ginny his guinea pig. Unfortunately for her, it worked perfectly. Once, she'd tried to get rid of it, but had ended up in hospital because of another charm he'd put on it. Ginny opened the note and read it, anger displayed in every part of her face. How she hated him! Ginny left the Great Hall, and headed up to the Astronomy Tower, hoping he was in a hurry and forget to protect himself. She conjured up a bed then quickly stripped, like the note told her to. Ginny put Tzal under her clothes; pointing him in the place she'd trap Harry. She slipped between the sheets and waited, her anger increasing with every second. She was always being used by other people and she hated it! Harry arrived and silenced the room, smirking at Ginny in the bed. He made it disappear; he didn't have to give _a slut_ such luxuries. Ginny stood up, face blank. Harry pulled his pants down and pulled her to him roughly.

"You couldn't wait, so you had to get here before me, didn't you?" he whispered, his hot, vile breath covering her face. Ginny didn't answer. "Answer me!" he yelled and slapped her arms; her face would attract too much attention (Moody was at the school and could see through those charms). He looked at her hungrily, but nothing happened. He thought of his "official girlfriend" Hannah, and pushed himself in. Ginny moved slightly, and Harry grinned. "Want to play, do we?" Ginny didn't say a thing; she just thought the worst spell she knew (that wasn't an Unforgivable). Harry was hit in between the shoulders and began to shake, like he was having a fit. He pulled out of her and while he was still shaking, Ginny punched him, knocking him out. Harry fell to the ground, shaking slightly. Ginny kicked him roughly once, then again. She put her clothes on and grabbed Tzal, making him tie Harry up.

"You fucking bastard! I am not someone who can be used!" she yelled at the unconscious Harry.

We should take him to the hospital wing. Tzal said.

Why?

If we leave him here, he'll know that you did something. Tell Hannah that he fell over, she'll tell him and he'll believe her. _He so unfortunately knocked his head as he tripped over his shoelaces._ Tzal said evilly. Ginny grinned.

Good idea. _Moblicorpus!_

Harry lifted off of the ground and with a flick of her wand, Harry's pants were on and zipped up again. Tzal hit Harry into the door a few times before letting Ginny open it. She put on a scared face and went down the stairs, silently wishing he was dead.

_Thanks to:_

EmeraldsDragonEyedDagger_- here's the next chapt!_

Napoleon_- I re-read the chapt, and changed it so it made more sense, thanks._

(a/n: _she speaks! How'd you like this chapter? Harry in hospital and Hannah is introduced in the next chapter, more on Ron and Mione too. Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

__


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n: _Thanks to everyone who reviewed, appreciate it. Sorry about the chapters being all together, I didn't realise it did that! :$_)

**Chapter Two**

Ginny began walking to the hospital wing, a crowd gathering around her, wondering what had happened to their hero. Hannah rushed over when she saw Harry and Ginny.

"Oh no! What happened to him?" Ginny pretended to hit his head. "Oh, he hit his head? Poor Harry!" Hannah wailed. Ginny tried not to roll her eyes. "I'll go to the hospital wing with you." Ginny nodded, at least she'd have an alibi. The crowd followed Hannah and Ginny to the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey told them to leave, and they had to obey, much to everyone's disappointment.

"All right. What happened to him now?" Madam Pomfrey asked, sounding annoyed.

"He hit his head. Ginny saved him and brought me to be with him," Hannah said, sobbing quietly. Both Ginny and Madam Pomfrey rolled their eyes at her, but Hannah didn't seem to notice.

"You can put him on the bed now dear," she said to Ginny affectionately. Ginny nodded, and made Tzal put Harry on the bed. She waved goodbye to them, and left, putting Tzal up her sleeve, with his permission. Madam Pomfrey watched her go, a sad look on her face. The poor girl hadn't spoken for 6 months, and although she had her suspicions as to why, she never voiced them in fear of being wrong. She turned to Harry and quickly healed the bruise that was coming up on his head, noting that he didn't have a bump, which should have caused his unconciousness. That confirmed part of her suspicion...

Well. Now we've finished him, why don't we go find someone else to curse? That was fun...

Don't tempt me Tzal. I think I'm rubbing off on you.

I'll say. _You've_ never been put up your sleeve, have you? It's dark in here.

You can't see though. Can you?

No, but I can sense it. It's hard to explain.

Their conversation was cut short, by Ginny bumping into something.

"Watch where you're going Weasley," Malfoy drawled. Ginny nodded, looking him in the eye. She should have known he was there, so there was no point being rude, besides she was late for class. He looked surprised that she didn't do something to him. Last time someone had told her to watch where she was going, Ginny had cursed them and they had been in the hospital wing for a week, but then it was Blaise's fault; he had tried to grope her. "I heard that Potter's in the hospital wing. What did he try to do to you?' he joked, but when he saw Ginny's face pale, he realised that something had happened. "Just joking Weaslette," he said, hoping she wouldn't curse him. Ginny's face slowly returned to it's normal colour and she left, as usual, without a word. Draco watched her, wondering what Potter had done. He decided to find out as he went to his lesson.

That was close.

I know. What lesson do you have?

Defence Against the Dark Arts, you know that Tzal.

I like asking though.

No, you just like changing the subject.

Good observation. Tzal replied dryly.

Ginny sat in her usual seat, after writing an apology to Professor Moody and Professor Lupin. She quickly wrote down the work on the board and listened to Lupin explain what dark curses did to people, Moody muttering quietly to himself, "They'll only learn if you show them.". Ginny personally agreed, but of course, didn't say anything. When Lupin was finished explaining, Moody showed them what they would do to a human by performing it on a dummy ("No rubbish about spiders!" he said). He looked at their faces. Everyone was shocked, bar three people: himself, Lupin and surprisingly Ginny Weasley. Intrigued, his magical eye swivelled towards her. He saw her bruised arms and the glamor spell covering most of her body. Then he saw fire... He forced his eye to look away, and continued talking. Ginny knew that he'd seen, but she didn't do anything, he would have found out sooner or later.

"Now imagine what that would do to a real human, if that's what happened to a dummy," he said, looking at the pile of ashes on the floor. When the class ended, Moody asked Ginny to stay back.

_You saw my bruises?_ she wrote on a piece of parchment. Moody nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not going to ask about them, because I know you'll lie." Ginny nodded in agreement. "Can I just look at something else?" Ginny frowned, then finally deciding that he wasn't a pervert, she nodded. His magical eye swivelled to her, and all it could see was a fire. He looked at her heart and saw a gold fire surrounded by steel, then he forced himself to look at all of her, the fire intensley bright. He saw a fire, within the fire was water. At a closer look, the water looked like it was made from the earth, and the 'fire' sat on the air. _She was Element!_ He disguised his shock and surprise and let Ginny go. When she'd left, he sunk into his chair, Lupin looking at him curiously. "She is Element." Lupin paled.

(a/n: _Well that was interesting... Do you all wonder what Element is? I bet you are! Go on, admit it! Harry's in the hospital! Harry's in the hospital! I'm thinking of killing him off, but I don't think that will work with my plot... Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

__


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

**Chapter Three**

"She is Element." Lupin paled.

"Are you sure?" he asked urgently. Moody nodded.

" I'm sure. 'A gold heart of fire. Fire of water, water of earth, and fire on earth.' Just like he said. I didn't understand that before," he mused, rubbing his beard.

"I still don't Alastar. Explain it after the lesson," Lupin said when the year 7 class walked in. He saw Ron and Hermione, but didn't see Harry. He took the attendence, and got down to Harry's name.

"He's in the hospital wing, sir," Hermione informed him. Lupin nodded, and finished the attendance. Moody told the class to take out their wands, as they'd be practising another way to block spells and curses. Everone was grateful, as at one time or another, they'd all been hit by a curse or spell. They all learnt eagerly, and when they had all perfected it, Moody changed the tables into a platform.

"All right. Two of you up there. One will be blocking, the other will be sending Jellylegs. Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley. Ron, you send it first, Draco, you block, then change. Jellylegs only," he said, turning his magical eye on them. They both nodded and climbed up onto the platform. They bowed to each other stiffly, turned and walked 5 steps. Draco wondered if Weasley knew what was going on with his sister and Potter, but doubted it. The kid could barely see past Granger or Potter when they were around, which they always were. He wouldn't know. They faced each other, Moody's loud voice interrupting his thoughts. "One, two, GO!" Ron sent the curse, and Draco only just managed to block it. He sent one straight back and Ron almost got hit, but he was ready and returned one immediately. Although he tried to dodge it, Draco wasn't quick enough, and he got hit by it. His legs wobbled for a second, and he fell to the platform. He quickly did the anti-spell and stood up unsteadily. Moody took the chance to look over Ron. _He has power, but he's not Element_. he thought, slightly annoyed. Out o the corner of his magical eye, he saw something that looked silver. He looked properly and saw Draco. He was the same as Ginny had been: fire of water, water of earth and fire on air. They were the same, except for one thing: their hearts. Ginny's was a gold fire surrounded by steel, and Draco's was silver ice, but also surrounded by steel. Moody looked away. Lupin had taken over the class when he saw that Alastar was looking at Draco. When the class ended, Moody sat down again and wearily looked at Lupin. "Draco is Element too."

"We found both of them?" Moody nodded. "We better tell Albus." Moody followed Lupin to Dumbledore's office, wondering how Ginny and Draco would take it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, wishing she could be anywhere but there. Harry had woken up, much to Tzal and her disappointment. He walked in, with his arm around Hannah. Ginny ate her food quietly, ignoring them. She heard Hannah whisper to Harry to thank her, even though theywere at the other end of the table. Ginny hoped he wouldn't listen to Hannah, but he walked over. NO, he strutted over, looking pleased with himself at having the audacity to mingle with commoners such as herself. Ginny felt like killing him, but Tzal warned her not to.

At least not to infront of everyone. he added smugly. Ginny bit her cheek in fear of breaking her silence and yelling at Harry. Relax Ginny, you'll get your time. Slowly, she relaxed and Harry towered over her, a charming smile plastered on his face, that she knew was fake from years of practise at it herself. Ever since Tom... Don't go there Ginny. Look at Harry. He's going to talk to you, and you don't want to miss it, do you? he said sarcastically.

Joy! Potter has finally learned to talk to his commoners and slaves. She replied, just as dry and sarcastic.

"Hannah said you helped me," Harry said, looking at her. Ginny nodded, and wrote _You fell and hit your head_ on a piece of parchment. Harry read the note and nodded. "Well, thanks for helping me." Ginny nodded in reply and he thankfully left. Ginny could feel Moody looking at her all through lunch but whenever she turned to look at him, he looked away. Lupin was talking to Dumbledore, who nodded and looked up at Ginny, smiling when she met his eyes defiantly. She frowned, confused, and looked away. A note appeared next to her plate, but no-one else seemed to notice it. Ginny read it, her face blank of any emotion, even though this wasn't a note from Harry.

_Ginny,_

_Meet me in my office during lunch please._

_You know the password._

_We need to talk._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Ginny shoved the note in her pocket, grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall so quietly, that not even Harry noticed, even though she had to go past him. Across the Great Hall, Draco received a similar note. He left, once he'd managed to get Pansy off of him. He arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office just as the gryffin statue was coming back down. He cursed, and said the password, then stepped on the top step. He went to knock, but he heard two voices call out 'Come in', so he did so. The first thing he saw was Ginny sitting at Dumbledore's desk. Her face filled with annoyance and anger. _What's he doing here?_ she wrote quickly.

"What's she doing here?" he asked.

"Sit down please Mr Malfoy. We will answer your questions, when you're quiet," he added when he saw Draco about to protest. Draco sat down on the only chair available, next to Ginny. They ignored each other and faced the three teachers, both wondering what was going on. "You can explain Alastar." Moody nodded, then looked at Dumbledore.

"Should I tell them about the prophesy first or why they're here?"

"I think the prophesy will explain them both." Moody nodded and cleared his throat.

"Right. The prophesy. It's called the Elemental Prophecy. It goes like this:

_Two the same but different_

_must be found._

_They must learn to love again,_

_then be bound._

_If evil is to be defeated_

_they have to love each other_

_Past death, through life_

_and always be together._

_One shall have a heart of golden fire,_

_the other a heart of silver ice._

_Their hearts will be surrounded by steel_

_that only the other can break._

_Their souls are fire of water, _

_water of earth, and fire on air._

_Element is the name of the pair._"

Moody recited this perfectly, and when he'd finished, he saw that Ginny had copied it down. She frowned, then wrote something beneath it.

"What's that got to do with us?" Draco asked, sounding slightly confused.

"I believe that Ginny had a question before you Draco," Dumbledore said. Ginny glared at Draco and passed her parchment to Moody.

"'What does the soul bit mean?' When I look at people with this eye," he said, indicating his magical one. "I can see their soul if I choose to. When I saw your souls I saw a fire, the fire was made out of water, the water was made from the earth and the fire looked like it was sitting on air. Does that answer both of your questions?" Ginny and Draco nodded.

"So me and Wea... Ginny are the descendants of The Elements?" Draco asked, clarifying it. Moody nodded.

_Why did it have to be him?_ Ginny thought, getting so angry, that not even Tzal could calm her down.

_Why did it have to be her?_ Draco thought, clenching his fists, frustrated with everything. Dumbledore, Moody and Lupin backed away from the two as a bright sphere of light surrounded them. Draco's sphere was silver and Ginny's gold. There was an odd colour where the spheres touched.

"I think you should calm down a bit," Moody said to them. They looked at the teachers and saw that Moody and Lupin looked shocked, while Dumbledore loked amused. All three of them were coloured in a strange light. Ginny and Draco looked at each other and saw the spheres around them. They slowly calmed down, and the spheres disappeared, the room returning to its normal colour.

"Did you know that was going to happen?' Lupin asked them. Ginny and Draco shook their heads. Lupin looked at Dumbledore, who had a large grin on his face.

"Did you honestly think they wouldn't be given anything Lupin? They _are_ the Elements descendants afterall," Dumbledore said. Ginny scribbled something down, Draco reading it and nodding in agreement. "What did they leave you? What you just did was one of things they left you. There are other powers and gifts, but I'm not sure what they are called or when they'll develop, I only know the basic few that were given to you."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"The sphere you just emitted is a power when used correctly, you can do spells without a wand if you or others are in extreme danger and need your help. Ginny can melt things with a single thought, and you, Draco, can freeze them. I think there are others, but I can't read it, though the Gods know I've tried!" Dumbledore went behind his desk, unlocked a drawer and took out a very ancient looking scroll of parchment. He unrolled it and scanned through it. "The letter starts in a different language there," he said, pointing to the second paragraph. _Can I read it?_ Ginny wrote. Dumbledore nodded, this was the big test. Only the descendants of the Elements could read it, this would prove beyond any doubt that they were the descendants. Ginny looked at the parchment. She'd never even heard of The Elements before this, but somehow, she could understand the writing that was on the page. The first thing that it said, was _You both need to read this letter._ Ginny motioned Draco over, and he sat closer to her, both reading the parchment. A light emitted from them as they read it, making sure none of the teachers could try to read it.

_Descendants of The Elements,_

_As you both now know, you are the descendants of The Elements. You will both experience things and power beyond your wildest dreams. Below are some of the powers that you will acquire:_

_1) You will be able to read, write and speak every language fluently,_

_2) You will both be able to fly, but only if you are within a 100 metre radius of each other,_

_3) If you both sing at the same time, you can knock a person unconcious (only if you want that to happen though),_

_4) You will have telekenisis (the ability to move objects with your mind),_

_5) You can become invisible at will,_

_6) You can change into any animal of your choosing (without having to qualify as an Animagus),_

_7) You will be able to communicate to each other through telepathy,_

_8) You will both be able to do any type of art perfectly,_

_9) You can stop time for 10 minutes maximum (you will only be able to do this twice a day, so choose your times carefully and wisely)_

_10) You will both have spheres that react to strong emotions. They will also be activated through willpower or if you need it. You will both have to control your emotions better so you don't lose control infront of anyone, Muggle or wizard._

_These powers will come into affect after you have both agreed on one pwer from the above list not to have until you have fallen in love._

_Good luck!_

Ginny grabbed her parchment and quickly wrote '_Not telepathy?_'. Draco nodded, he wasn't too eager to have someone reading his thoughts either, especially not a Weasley!

"There's a post-script," Draco said, looking at the parchment again. "Was that there before?" Ginny shook her head, and they read it.

_The last Element descendants live inside of you. They may come out of you to guide you in your quest. They may also (with or without permission) take over your bodies for a short amount of time. You will become very weak and tired with both of these adjustments, but you will get used to it after a few times. On the first few attempts, we suggest that you have a large portion of chocolate handy._

"What quest?" Draco asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and wrote, '_To defeat evil, which is most likely Voldemort_'. "Why don't you talk?" he asked in German. Ginny glared at him. "Just checking," he said, switching back to English. _I have my reasons Malfoy_ Ginny wrote in Spanish. "How about we drop the last names Ginny?" he asked silkily in Latin. Ginny considered this. _Only if you stop insulting me and my family, including Ron and Hermione_, she wrote in French. Draco noticed that she didn't metnion Potter, but didn't say anything about it. "Deal," he said in English, holding out his hand. Ginny shook it. Both of their spheres brightened so much that all of the candles in the room were blown out.

"Deal," Ginny said, trying not to think of how warm his hand was, which proved difficult as Tzal kept teasing her. Draco's jaw dropped.

"You spoke!" he said, shocked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Really? We better tell them..." she said, indicating to the three teachers. Draco nodded, even though he'd forgotten that they were there. They turned to the teachers, and the spheres disappeared. Dumbledore lit the lamps with a word, and looked at them, waiting patiently.

"Are you ready now?" they both nodded. "Do you want to tell us what it ssays? And why you're both speaking different languages," Dumbledore said, sounding curious.

"One will explain the other," Draco replied. He looked at Ginny. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Ginny motioned for him to go ahead. Drao read out the letter, then asked Ginny in Elementa (the Elements language) if he should read out the note at the bottom. Ginny frowned, thinking about it carefully, then nodded. Draco read out the post-script and waited for a response.

"Which one did you choose not to do?" Moody asked, curious.

"Telepathy," Draco answered. Alastar nodded, understanding their decision.

"Who are the other Elements?" Lupin asked. Draco's eyes misted over and a much older and wiser voice than Draco's replied.

"I am Elaril. The Element inside of Ginny is Lirale. We both failed our quest to kill Salazar Slytherin because we didn't fall in love until a few centuries after we died. He is weakening, I must go. Get some chocolate please. Farewell," Elaril finished and Draco's eyes returned to normal. He looked very pale. Lupin handed him a large slab of chocolate, which he ate, colour slowly returning to his face. Ginny half-turned in her chair and wrote a lot of questions on the parchment:

How long will you take our bodies over for?

Did Salazar kill you?

What will happen if we fail our quest?

How will we know when we've fallen in love?

Is the evil Voldemort?

If we succeed, will you both leave our bodies, or stay?

How are we your descendants, and no-one else in our families were chosen?

Can we tell anyone about it?

Ginny suddenly stopped writing, her entire body rigid, as a spirit flew out of her body. It looked just like Ginny, except the spirit's eyes were green, not blue. The spirit could only be Lirale. A spirit flew out of Draco's body and his body, too, went rigid. Elaril too, looked exactly like Draco, except for his eyes. Elaril's eyes were brown, not silver. Lirale glared at Elaril, amazed at how he could be so... careless, even after all of these centuries!

"Why did you take him over?! And at our first meeting too!" the redhead asked. Elaril shrugged.

"I forgot we could do this." Lirale glared at him.

"Forgot? Of course! Well, how about you don't forget next time?" A fierce gold sphere surrounded her. Elaril only smiled at her.

"I am sorry Lirale. I apologise. I think you should answer Ginny's questions, instead of both of us. Draco looks very pale." Lirale's sphere faded, and she nodded. "Farewell!"

"Goodbye Elaril," Lirale said as he flew back into Draco's body. Draco 'woke' up and shook his body, like he was trying to fit everything back into the right place again. He looed at Ginny, then at Lirale. He waved a hand infront of Ginny's face.

"How will you answer her questions if she can't hear you?" Lupin asked suddenly. Draco jumped. Again, he'd forgotten they were there.

"We can hear and see sort of, but we can't move," Draco replied for her.

"I will answer Ginny's questions now," Lirale announced. Draco sat down again. "We will your bodies over for as long as we need to. I'll answer the second question later, if you don't mind," Lirale said, looking at the teachers, who all nodded. "If you fail your quest, then you'll most likely die and evil will rule until you cn help another two to overcome it. You will know when you've fallen in love when you receive telepathy. There are also other symptoms, which I'd like to discuss with you both later in private. Yes, Voldemort is the evil in this case. If you do succeed, Elaril and I will decide whether to stay with you or not. Ginny, both of your parents were considered for this for a very long time, but then we were too late, the evil had been postponed by Harry Potter, and your parents were pregnant with you." Draco was amazed at how Lirale spat out Potter's name, just as if Ginny had taken over her for a minute. "We knew that the two had to be _one and of seven_ from a different prophecy. You, Draco, are one, being an only child, and Ginny, you are 'one of seven' being the only female child in seven shildren. As for the last question, I think that you and your Headmaster should decide that. I must go, Ginny is about to faint. Be ready to catch her Draco, and give her some chocolate. Goodbye." Lirale flew into Ginny's body quickly. Ginny gasped and fell back i nto Draco's arms. She tried to struggle, but was too weak so she stopped. Draco helped her into the chair, seeing her scared face when she realised she was in his arms. Draco knew that she wasn't scared because it was him, it was something else, and he'd bet his broomstick that it had to do with Potter. Dumbledore gave Ginny a large portion of the chocolate. She ate it and soon her cheeks had some colour in them again. Dumbledore looked at them. Both were still pale.

"Are you all right now Ginny?" Moody asked, sounding worried. He, too had seen her scared look when she was in Draco's arms.

"I'm tired," she said, yawning. She blinked, trying to keep her eyes open.

"You should both go rest. I'll tell your teachers that you won't be in for the rest of the day, nd I'll send dinner up to you," Dumbledore said kindly. They both nodded.

"What about the last question?" Ginny asked.

"I personally don't think you should tell anyone about it, but it is up to you in the end," Dumbledore said, after thinking about it.

"Do any of the teachers know?" he nodded.

"Severus does, but not Minerva. I'll have to tell her..."

"No!" Ginny said so sharply, that everyone looked at her. "Sorry. You said it was our decision, and I don't want Professor Mcgonagall knowing please." Dumbledore nodded, wondering why she said it, but didn't question her. "Professor Snape can know though, if you want him to," she said looking at Draco. He nodded.

"That's fine with me." Ginny yawned again.

"You better go now. Have a good rest both of you." they nodded, grabbed their things and left Dumbledore's office. Ginny was too tired to walk all the way to the Gryffindor Tower, and since it was nearby, she 'required' the Room of Requirement. She eagerly went inside and flopped onto one of the beds. Draco followed her inside, looking around in shock.

"What is this?"

"The Room of Requirement. Close the door and shut up! I'm so tired!" she said, with a yawn. Ginny took off her socks and hoes and crawled beneath the covers. She fell asleep within seconds. Draco smiled at her sleeping form, then scowled quickly remembering who he was, and who he was smiing at. He continued to scowl as he took off his socks and shoes, and kept scowling until he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door woke them both up. They sat up and looked at each other for a brief moment, before Ginny called out 'Come in'. A house-elf walked in, pushing a breakfast trolley.

"Your dinner Miss Ginny and Master Draco. I will be back later to get the trolley."

"Thankyou," Ginny said. The house-elf bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Draco conjured up a table and chairs, then climbed out of the bed. Ginny walked over to the table and sat down. "What's for dinner?" Draco lifted the lid and looked.

"Chicken, potatoes, vegetables, gravy and cheesecake for dessert," he replied. "French," he said when he saw her questioning look. "My favourite," they said in unison. Ginny grinned and disappeared. "Ginny?" Draco called out, looking around aimlessly. She appeared on the other side of the trolley and smiled at him.

"Number five, _you will be able to become invisible at will_." Draco nodded, then disappeared. Ginny shook her head, and turned into a hawk, flying up onto the chandelier. Draco became visible again and floated up to her.

"So how about you turn into a human again, and we can eat dinner?" the hawk just looked at him, then flew down to the table. As Ginny sat in her seat, she turned back into her normal self. Draco flew down to his seat and sat down every bit as gracefully as Giny had.

"Show off," Ginny muttered. "Water?" he nodded. The jug hovered above his glass and Ginny poured it without spilling a single drop of water. Draco grinned.

"Now who's the show-off?" Ginny just smiled and took her plate from Draco. She waited patiently until he'd served his, then began to eat.

"Are you a Death Eater?" she asked calmly. Draco, who was drinking, spluttered and choked a bit.

"Excuse me?" he asked, shocked.

"Are you a Death Eater?" she asked again, speaking in tones as if to a five year old.

"I don't think that's any of your business Miss Weasley."

"Actually, it is. If we're going to defeat Voldemort, we're going to need some kind of plan," she said calmly, as if they were talking about the weather. Draco shook his head.

"Slow down! We haven't even figured out how to use all of these powers yet, and you're already talking about going up against _him_," Draco said. Ginny looked at him, seeming to be sad.

"You've never said his name, have you?" Shocked at how she knew, Draco shook his head. "You better learn to."

"How can you say his name so calmly?" he asked, still stunned.

"There are worse things than Voldemort, Draco. If you want I won't talk about killing Voldemort until we've fallen in love, ok?" she said, finishing her dinner.

"Ok. What's worse than Voldemort?" he asked as he finished his food. Ginny looked at her watch.

"Don't worry. Dinner finished 5 minutes ago." Draco made their dishes stack on each other and go onto the trolley. "We can stop time for 10 minutes. I doubt we'll need to again today. We'll just say we were sick, all right?" Draco nodded. Ginny concentrated and suddenly all noise around them stopped. They went outside and saw people frozen like statues.

"Don't knock into anyone, or else it'll break the spell," Lirale said.

"Yes, dear," Elaril replied cheekily.

"I don't talk, ok, Draco? I f I find out that you've told anyone, I will curse you into next millennium, Voldemort or no, understand?" Draco nodded grimly. She was serious! "Bye!" Ginny said cheerfully, then ran off.

"Bye Ginny!" he called after her. He flew up to the ceiling and flew quickly to the Slytherin Tower. He arrived just as time started and everything became noisy again. He quickly went up to his room before anyone saw him. Just as he climbed into his bed he heard a knock on the door.

"Draykie? Are you there?" Pansy called out.

"No!" He didn't want to see her, not now, not ever!

"Are you awake?" she asked in what she thought was a whisper.

"No, I'm asleep. Go away." Pansy entered his room anyway, then time stopped. He looked at her and laughed at her face, she looked even worse than usual! A bald eagle tapped at his window. Draco opened it. The bald eagle turned into Ginny, and she wasn't happy.

"Why the hell did you do that Draco?" he pointed at Pansy. Ginny tried not to laugh. "It still doesn't give you the right to stop time. You can't do it for your own benefit!" He nodded.

"Why do you turn into birds of prey?" he asked. Ginny looked at him, confused. "You turn into animals, and they've all been birds of prey so far. A hawk, and a bald eagle."

"Time's about to start. I better go," Ginny said, turning into an osprey and flying out of the window before Draco could stop her. He turned back to Pansy just as time started again.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" she asked, looking at him accusingly.

"Sick. Go," he said, practically pushing her out the door. He closed the door and locked it behind her. Draco turned into an eagle and flew out his window. He circled, looking for Ginny. he found her sitting on the tallest tower, facing the lake. He flew over to her.

"What are you looking for?" he asked in 'eagle' language.

"Nothing. I'm looking at the view. Turn back and you might see it's beauty. He turned back into himself and sat next to her, looking at the view. He couldn't see anything. "Do you see it?" he shook his head. "Didn't think so. Here's something for you to think about. What does beauty mean if you can't see it? Does it mean something is ugly or you just can't see because you only see in black and white and you've forgotten what beauty is?" he looked at her, confused.

"I don't get it."

"That's because you haven't thought about it. Think about it and when you think of an answer, tell me," she said, standing up.

"When did you think of something like that?" he asked, still looking at the view.

"You have a lot of time to think when you don't talk. Try it sometime," she said. With that Ginny turned into an owl and flew back to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco sat on the roof, thinking about what she'd said. After a while, he got cold and went back to his room, confused.

(a/n: _a bit of philosophy for you all... hope you all like this chapter, it's long enough! Read on, oh faithful ones..._)

__


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

**Chapter Four**

_The next day_

Ginny, having finished all of her homework went down to the library to read. She had just sat down at the back of the library where no one could see her and started reading when a voice asked, "What are you reading?" Ginny took her quill and parchment from her bag and wrote, _A book that's usually what one finds in a library Potter._ Harry pointed his wand at her, but Ginny wasn't scared of him. Not anymore...

"Don't be smart with me Ginny," he hissed threateningly. _Leave me alone Potter, or I'll hurt you._ He smirked when he read this. "How will you hurt me when I've put a freeze spell on you?" _Go ahead_. Ginny wrote, thinking of what Dumbledore had said, '_Ginny can melt things with a single thought_'. Surprised at her, Harry did exactly that. She was only frozen for a few seconds, before the ice melted off of her body. _Was that it? Pretty pathetic Potter. Now leave before I do hurt you._ Harry was confused. It had worked on everything else he'd tried. He pointed his wand at her again just as Draco turned up. He looked at them, Harry leaning over Ginny threateningly and Ginny's blank face, trying to conceal her anger.

"Harassing girls now, Potter?" Harry lowered his wand, and glared at Malfoy.

"It's none of your business what I do to this _slut_ Malfoy!" he hissed. A glow surrounded Malfoy, blinding Harry momentarily. When he could se again, they were both gone. _ I'll get you for that Ginny. Putting Lumos on me! Making me look like a fool!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny ran into the empty classroom, Draco following close behind. She threw open the window, turned into an owl and flew to the Forbidden Forest. Draco, in owl form, flew after her, worried. Ginny swooped into the trees and landed on a fallen log. Draco flew down next to her. They both turned back into their human forms, but neither said anything for a while.

"What did you want Draco?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"I thought of another option for your question. You only gave me two: ugly and have forgotten what beauty is." Ginny nodded and he continued. "What if someone has never seen beauty before? It wouldn't be ugly, and they couldn't have forgotten what it is because they've never seen what it is."

"I don't think it's possible to not ever see beauty. There has to be something that you've seen that is at least pretty. Your mother? A painting? Something?" Draco looked away when she mentioned his mother, but now he looked at her intensely as if searching for something. He sighed. He didn't find it.

"I think my mother is pretty," he said doubtfully.

"You _think_?"

His poor mother. Tzal commented.

Where were you before? Ginny asked, slightly annoyed.

You had everything under control. Tzal replied.

"I've never really thought about it because of..." Draco fell silent.

"Your father?" Ginny finished. He nodded. "Do you have a picture of your mother? I'll tell you if she's pretty or not."

"You'd just say it was to be nice," Draco said, shaking his head. Ginny laughed.

"Why would I do that? I don't need to get in your good books Draco! I honestly don't care if I'm in your bad ones either!" Draco grinned. "Not like that, you sicko!" she said, seeing his face. Ginny went invisible, so she could blush without him seeing.

You like him! Tzal commented.

I do not!

Do too! You do, deal with it Gin. Tzal said, projecting an image of Draco, grinning.

Shut up Tzal.

"So do you have a picture of your mother?" she asked. Draco nodded and pulled his wand out. He said a word, and a hologram of his mother appeared.

"That's Mother when Father isn't around," he explained. Narcissa was smiling, her shoulder length hair was out, not in its usual bun and she was wearing a nice floral dress. Ginny became visible again and walked over to the hologram, awed. She turned to Draco.

"She's beautiful Draco! If you can't see that, I feel sorry for your poor mother who doesn't get her beauty acknowledged!" he glared.

"Did you just call my mother 'poor' Ginny?"

"Being poor doesn't just mean having no money _Draco_. It can mean to be sympathetic to someone too," she said. Still glaring, Draco said another word and the hologram changed. The beautiful Narcissa was gone and in her place was a pale, withdrawn and bruised woman. Her face was streamed with tears, and if she'd had red hair, Ginny could have sworn that was her in the first few months of being with Potter. "At least we have something in common, Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny whispered softly.

"Pardon?" Draco asked, even though he'd heard every word. Ginny shook her head, and looked away from him and the hologram.

Don't cry Ginny. You know I hate tears. Good one Draco! Tzal yelled at him.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked, shocked. Ginny turned to him, surprised.

What did you just do Tzal? Ginny asked.

Nothing. I just told him off. I hate to see you cry.

So do I. Ginny informed him.

_Let me deal with it next time._ a new voice said. Lirale.

Everyone get out of my head! I'm so glad Draco isn't! Too many people at once and none are paying any rent!

_Rent?_ the other two asked, confused.

Don't worry! Just go away.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Draco nodded, though he didn't believe her. "Your mother still looks beautiful, but she's trying to hide it from someone." Ginny looked at her watch. "I've got to go."

"Why?"

"Because I do." Ginny sighed. "If you must know, I'm going to go read my mail from this morning and probably have to write to Bill or my mum, ok?" Draco nodded and stood up.

"I'll walk you back to the castle." Ginny scoffed.

"Do you honestly think we can _walk_ through that?" she asked, indicating the thick vines and overgrowth around them. She turned into an owl and burst through the trees, a few leaves falling to the ground as she flew into the night sky. Draco followed suit and flew up to Ginny. She flew in the direction of the Owlery, Draco following. Ginny turned back just as the Owlery door opened. She pulled out a letter from her pocket, and gave it to Draco. "Bring it back to me later. Don't read it," she whispered. Draco gave something close to a nod and flew away from the Owlery. Ginny turned around and saw Harry standing there, a note in his hand.

"I was just about to owl you, but as you're here I guess I don't have to, will I?"

I guess not, ass-hole! Ginny thought angrily as she smiled prettily at him.

"We're going to the Astronomy Tower," Harry ordered. Ginny nodded. He was going to punish her for before... "I'll be right behind you, so don't try anything dumb, or I'll kill them all Ginny. Come on!" he said, opening the door. He put his Invisibility Cloak on and ushered her out of the door.

Let me kill him! Tzal yelled.

No, Tzal. We've tried that before, remember?

We didn't have Lirale before though, did we?

No, but if we kill him, we're going to Azkaban for life, and they'll snap you without any hesitation.

Fine. How about we just make him comatose then? Tzal asked, cheerfully.

Tzal, I'm warning you...

_She's right you know. To control her emotions, you both have to control yourselves_.

Thankyou!

Great, now it's two against one! Tzal muttered.

Be quiet both of you! I need to think! Ginny knew she couldn't do the sphere again, he'd get suspicious. The same went for the rest of her newly acquired powers, if she did any of them, he'd be suspicious and would probably hurt her more. She looked ahead and saw Draco. Ginny 'bumped' into him, causing both of them to fall over. Draco slipped the letter in her pocket. Tzal, tell him! Ginny said urgently.

Draco! Potter's behind Ginny with an Invisibility Cloak! Help! Ginny stood up, looking at him, imploring him to hear Tzal and believe him.

"Watch where you're going Weasel! Now I'm going to have to burn these! I doubt that would get your Muggle loving essence off of them!" he said, sounding angry. Ginny looked at him, and could see a slight grin on his lips. She walked past without saying a word. "Weasel! Get back here!" She stopped and turned. An owl flew past and dropped a note. Ginny caught it. Draco stopped time quickly. "Are you ok?" she nodded. "What was that before? I heard someone speaking. I heard it before in the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't you, was it?" Ginny shook her head, grinning.

Hey! Do I sound like a girl to you? Tzal yelled.

"Shit! There it is again! What is it?" Ginny rolled her eyes, and passed Tzal to him. "What about it?"

I am not an 'it' Draco! I am a 'he', if you don't mind! Draco looked around, confused. I'm the wand you idiot! He looked down at Ginny's wand, then nodded.

"A thought wand. Cool. What's the note say?" he asked, handing Tzal back to Ginny.

"We have to go see Dumbledore. Now." Draco nodded.

"Time's about to start again. I'll go wait for you at Dumbledore's when it starts, ok?" Ginny nodded, and 'erased' Draco's name from the note, then rolled it back up again. Time started once more. Ginny pretended to catch the note.

"You have a week's detention with Professor Snape for being rude to a prefect Weasel," Draco said, then stalked away. When he'd gone from view, Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak and went over to Ginny, who was reading the note.

"Well? What does it say?" she handed him the note. He read it, and nodded, glaring. "All right then. I'll get you tomorrow _Ginny_," he sneered. Ginny clenched her fists, but didn't show any emotion. Harry left to find Hannah and Ginny ran to Dumbledore's office, where Draco was waiting patiently. They said the password, then stepped on the stair and waited as it rose up to Dumbledore's office.

"You'll still have to do the detention, but I can change teacher's if you don't like Snape," he said.

"I like Snape. It's ok, I'll do the detention," Ginny said and knocked on the door.

"Come in," McGonagall said. Ginny frowned.

I thought I said not to tell her?

You did. Tzal said, confused.

Then why is she here?

_She heard Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin talking about it._ Lirale informed them.

Oh... Damn it! I don't trust her...

Neither do I. Can we kill her?

What is it with you and killing people? Get a hold of yourself Tzal!

Sorry, got caught up in the moment.

Draco and Ginny went inside, closing the door behind them. They looked around and saw Professor Moody, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore sitting at a table. Two easels were positioned in front of the table. McGonagall smiled at them.

"Hello Ginny. Draco," she said, acknowledging him.

_Hello Professor McGonagall. How are you_? Ginny wrote politely.

"Well thankyou. How are you?"

_I am fine, thankyou Professor._ All of this was done with strained politeness, and as neither of them removed their smiles, it was all rather comical.

"Please, sit down, both of you," Professor Dumbledore intervened. Draco and Ginny sat down on the only two seats, which were very conveniently placed next to each other. "Have you been practising?"

"Yes, we've done all of them, except the art, singing and telepathy of course," Draco answered. "Professor Snape? Ginny has detention with you for a week," he said, before he forgot.

"Why may that be?" Snape asked, intrigued.

"The reason _I_ said was for being rude to a prefect. Did you want to know the real reason?"

"That's fine Draco," Moody said, noticing Ginny's uncomfort.

"I think we should begin now, Albus," Lupin said, distracting everyone from Ginny and Draco. Dumbledore nodded.

"Draco and Ginny, may you please both stand in front of one easel each?" they did as he said. Dumbledore flicked his wand, and paintbrushes, paints, pencils, and art materials appeared. "We'd just like to see how your art is." they nodded, and began to paint.

_An hour (or two) later..._

Ginny put her pencil down and sat on her seat, exhausted. She didn't remember drawing anything, but she knew she had drawn something.

"Finished?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm done now," she said. McGonagall and Snape stared.

"So it's true! Miss Weasley has found her voice!" Snape exclaimed. Ginny looked at him.

"Actually, I haven't 'found' my voice, as I'm still not talking Professor," she said in a polite matter-of-fact tone. Snape nodded. And I never really lost it either, she added silently. Ginny laid her head on the table, yawning, waiting for Draco to finish. When he finally did finish, he sat down next to Ginny, just as exhausted.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny lifted her head to see what they'd drawn. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore turned the easels around to face everyone. Ginny's jaw dropped. Did I draw that? Ginny had drawn a unicorn, and its foal. They were eating grass and seemed to be looking around warily. Draco had drawn a dragon flying. It looked so life-like that Ginny expected it to fly off the page. The teachers were all in awe. They looked from one picture to the other in shock. Dumbledore walked over to the two students quietly and whispered a question in their ears. They both nodded, Ginny smirking evilly. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the easels and whispered a word. Suddenly, the two pictures came to life, scaring the hell out of the teachers. The dragon flew into the purple clouds, and then burst through the other side, circling, looking below for food. The unicorns ate their food, looking around from time to time. The mother unicorn neighed loudly, and another unicorn appeared, a male one. The male nuzzled its mate then its foal, and they began eating again. The teachers glared at Dumbledore, who just smiled mischievously. As Ginny yawned again, Dumbledore checked his watch. "You must be tired. It's past 10 o'clock. You may both go now. Do you mind if I keep these?" he asked.

"You can keep mine Professor," Ginny said as she stood up gratefully.

"Keep it," Draco said as he walked over to the door. He opened it for Ginny whom waved goodbye to the Professors, then walked through it. "Goodnight Professors," Draco said, following her. As they stood on the stairs, they heard Snape ask if they were gone yet. Ginny grinned and waved at the closed door, making Alastar chuckle.

"Not yet Severus, not yet." they stairs descended and they left gratefully. Draco walked Ginny to the Fat lady portrait.

"Goodnight Ginny. Have a nice sleep," he said. Ginny nodded, and quickly hid him behind a statue, but didn't reply. A few seconds later a small group of Gryffindors walked by them and into the Gryffindor Tower. Draco walked out, an odd look on his face. "How did you know they were coming? I didn't even hear them!" Ginny just grinned and waved goodbye. Draco left, still confused. Ginny shook her head and turned back to the Fat Lady portrait, thankful she wasn't there, the Fat Lady was very nosy for a painting. She thought the password and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room quietly, and unnoticed. She went up to her room and closed the door behind her, blocking out all of the noise from the outside world. Ginny changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed, after saying goodnight to Tzal and Lirale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny entered the Great Hall sat down and began eating. She soon realised that Draco was watching her. She didn't look back (though she was tempted to); she just continued to eat her breakfast. Draco tried to stop looking at her and concentrate on eating his breakfast, though this proved to be difficult as he could still see Ginny. He saw every move she made, and he wasn't even looking at her! It was like he knew every move she made before she actually made it. _This is going to make me go insane_. he thought, but he didn't seem too annoyed by it. The owls flew in, and both Ginny and Draco looked up in unison, caught their letters with the same elegance and opened only one. The one that they had sent each other.

_Ginny,_

_Sorry about getting you into detention, it was the only thing I could think of._

_How is your mother and Bill? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to._

_Can we meet somewhere? I want to show you something._

_Draco_.

Ginny burnt the parchment quickly before Harry could see it. The last time she'd received a letter from someone other than family, he'd gone psycho, hitting everything near him, including her. Harry never referred to her as a person, only as a _thing_.

Calm down Ginny. Tzal said soothingly. She relaxed visibly and finished eating her breakfast, deciding to read her other letters when she'd finished.

_Across the room:_

Draco read the letter from Ginny.

_Draco,_

_Thankyou for helping me yesterday. I really appreciate it._

_Don't worry about my detention. I like Snape; he's nice to me. I like Potions too, so don't worry, ok?_

_Ginny._

_P.S. I liked your picture last night, it was so life-like!_

Draco looked up and saw Ginny leaving quickly. She seemed distressed. He followed her, not bothering to excuse himself from the Slytherin table. He quickly caught up with Ginny.

"You ok, Gin?" he asked. She stopped so quickly that he almost banged into her. "What is it?" he asked. Ginny didn't answer; she just pointed Tzal at herself and thought a word. Her shoulder-length hair fell to her waist and turned black and her blue eyes turned green. Draco stared at her, amazed.

"Quick! Kiss me!" Draco still stared, so she grabbed him and planted her lips on his. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked past a few seconds later.

"Look! Malfoy finally got rid of Pansy!" Ron said, grinning at his genius.

"He's got a new whore!" Hermione said, willing to taunt him while he couldn't get her. They left, laughing. Draco and Ginny were oblivious to them. Ginny had only meant to kiss him for a few seconds so Harry and Ron wouldn't recognise her, but she couldn't seem to control herself, and besides, Draco's arms were around her waist, and he didn't seem to have any intention of letting go. Ginny found her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. After a few seconds, neither of them could remember why exactly why they were kissing, in fact they couldn't think at all. A while later, they reluctantly pulled away.

"Well... Wow... What was that for?" he asked, grinning. Ginny smiled at him and licked her lips subconsciously.

"Harry, Ron and Mione went past. I heard their footsteps, and I didn't want Harry to see me. Sorry."

"Don't be!" he grinned, then frowned. "Heard their footsteps?"

"You try being quiet for even just a few days, and see how your other senses improve," she replied. "Moaning Myrtle's about to flood the bathroom again." Myrtle moaned loudly, echoing throughout the castle. Draco's jaw dropped.

"You can hear that? She's two flights up!" Ginny nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you." she led him up to the hall near the girls' bathroom. By the time they'd gotten to the floor, Myrtle had already flooded the bathroom, and it was almost overflowing the stairs. "See?" Draco nodded, clearly impressed. Then he frowned.

"Why didn't you want Potter to see you?" Ginny looked away and didn't answer. "Ginny?" she put a finger to her lips and soon a few people went by. When they'd disappeared, Ginny took a letter out of her pocket and passed it to Draco. He read it, getting angrier by the second.

_Ginny,_

_Do you remember what I told you I'd do if you told? Well, I'm not that heartless, so I'll just kill you, not your entire family. You don't turn me on anymore, so that's about the same as telling someone. I'll give you one last chance to see if you can make me come. If you can't, then I'll make sure it's quick and painless so you won't feel a thing. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 8:30 this morning._

_Harry._

That bastard! Draco thought. The parchment froze in his hands, and all he held was a thin rectangular block of ice. Ginny took it before anyone could see and melted it, the water mixing in with Myrtle's sorrow. Draco looked at Ginny, her face was back to normal again, the spell had worn off.

"Has he ever hurt you before this Ginny?" Ginny gave him a scornful look.

"He's threatening to kill me, and you're asking if he's hurt me?! What do you think Draco?"

"Ok, dumb question." he got an idea. "Do you think he'd recognise you like you were before?"

"Probably not. Why?"

"I'll tell you long the way..." Draco said and they headed off to the Astronomy Tower. He explained what to do, and waited for her response. Ginny grinned and changed her appearance. They arrived at the Astronomy Tower door. Ginny nodded and Draco left quickly to get Hannah. Ginny began walking up to the Astronomy Tower.

Why didn't we think of this Tzal?

Because Hannah wouldn't have believed you. She's too in _love_ with Harry.

So why would she believe Draco?

She'd believe Draco because he would never go out of his way to talk to her unless it was true or important. Tzal said, trying to explain with the right words.

All right then. Ginny replied and opened the tower door. Harry was standing at the window. She floated over to him and landed softly so he didn't hear her. She closed the door with the wave of her hand. It shut silently. Ginny tried not to throw up and removed her robes and clothes. She tapped Harry on the shoulder when she was naked, and he turned, surprised. His jaw dropped. He was expecting to see Ginny, but instead there was a green-eyed, black-haired _babe_ and she was standing there naked for him! He immediately forgot about Ginny and looked this girl up and down over.

"Hi honey. What are you doing here all alone?" she said in a silky voice.

"I'm not alone anymore, babe," he said, ripping off his robe and clothes. Ginny smiled at his stupidity and conjured up a bed with silk sheets. "Silk?" he asked, fumbling with his pants.

"Only the best for the best," she replied and motioned for him to come to her. Harry practically jumped on her, making her fall onto the bed. _Draco better hurry!_ she thought as Harry pushed himself into her roughly. She lifted her hips, and smiled 'sweetly' at him.

"Done this before have you?" he said with a grin. Ginny answered by wrapping her legs around him. He groaned, and pushed her further down into the bed harder. He stared at her hungrily, wanting her to scream. Ginny knew that, and yelled it loudly, knowing there was silencing spells on the room. Only Ginny heard footsteps running up the stairs. "You're good," he said as she yelled his name for the last time.

"No honey, I'm the best," she said. Before his eyes the girl beneath him began to change. Her black hair turned red, her green eyes turned blue, and bruises started to appear on her upper body and arms. Ginny! She cringed beneath him, and yelled again. This time it was for him to get off of her. "Get off of me Harry! Please don't do this! Get off! Stop it!" she yelled out, trying to hit him, but he'd pinned her arms to the bed. Hannah opened the door, and heard her screaming. "Help! Get off of me Harry!"

"Harry?" Hannah said, incredulous. She didn't want to believe what Malfoy had said, but he was right. She looked at Ginny, who was naked and bruised. She turned to Harry, tears in her eyes. "How could you? You jerk!"

That's the best she could come up with? Ginny thought as she watched Hannah slap Harry. She smiled inwardly and discreetly made Harry's robe float to him. He didn't seem to care why it was there, he just snatched it from mid-air and put it on.

"Hannah... I..." Harry faltered. She glared.

"What, _Potter_? I would love to see what you have to say about this!" he was silent, and Hannah ran out of the room, crying. Harry turned on Ginny.

I wonder why he looks so angry? she thought sarcastically.

"You bitch! Do you know what you just did?"

"Ruin your reputation?" she suggested. Harry was so angry that he didn't even realise that she was talking. He strode over to her and slapped her across the face hard. Draco came just in time to see Harry slap her. He pulled Harry round to face him and punched him. Harry fell down, unconscious.

"Bloody bastard. Can't even handle a punch!" he said, then he saw Ginny. "Umm... sorry," he said, turning around quickly. Ginny laughed quietly.

"Draco Malfoy, are you embarrassed?" she asked.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner. Hannah bolted the entire way here," he said, avoiding the subject. Ron and Derek (Hannah's brother) ran in the room just as Ginny finished getting dressed.

"What happened?" Derek asked, looking at Harry on the ground. "Hannah didn't really say much." Harry groaned loudly, signifying he was awake. Draco grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and held him up against the wall.

"Harry was raping me, and Draco saved me," Ginny said. At the word 'raping' Ron went over to Draco and Harry, and punched Harry after pulling him out of Draco's grasp. Derek punched Harry too, before he went unconscious again. "Guys? Maybe you should take him to the hospital then knock him out again when he wakes up?" she said. Draco punched Harry in the gut. "Or not..." Draco dropped Harry to the floor. Ron tapped Draco on the shoulder, who turned. Ron held out his hand, and Draco shook it warily.

"Thanks for helping my sister," Ron said.

"Any time... Ron," he said. Derek dropped Harry in shock, and Ron's jaw dropped. Ginny just smiled at Draco. She mouthed 'thankyou' to him. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ron? I'm still not talking, ok? I'll tell you someday, but not now." Ron nodded, still in shock. "You better get him to the hospital or he might die before you get to knock him out again. You're staying with me though Draco," she whispered in his ear as Derek and Ron left, leading a bruised Harry down the stairs. "Thankyou for being nice to Ron Draco. That was really sweet of you."

"Don't tell anyone, my rep could be ruined!" he said mockingly. "Did Potter give you those bruises?" Ginny nodded. Draco noticed her cheek was swelling and put his hand on it. Ginny shuddered slightly as her cheek turned cold. When the swelling went down, Draco pulled his hand away reluctantly.

"Thankyou," she said. Draco kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny kissed him back, running her hands through his hair. He didn't go any further, though he wanted to, he knew it was wrong. They stopped kissing, and Ginny looked down. "Draco? We're flying," she said, grinning. He looked down, and saw that they were. "Come on, we better go to class now." Ginny began to float back down to the floor.

"Do we have to?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded, and he floated down the stairs, landing at the door. "What lesson do you have?" he asked as they were walking.

"Potions," she said. Draco frowned.

"Are you sure? I've got Potions now," he said. Ginny nodded.

"I know. I've been transferred into a higher Potions class. I'm in you class," she said, continuing when he was silent. He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before they arrived at the dungeons.

"Then ignore everything I say about you or your family in here, ok?" Ginny nodded and went in, while Draco waited outside. Snape looked up and gave something so close to a smile as Ginny walked in. She smiled and handed him the note. He read it and looked at Ginny.

"Well, it seems like we have a new student in our class," he said. All of the Slytherin's looked up, jaws dropped, but not a word was said. Pansy shrieked loudly. (a/n: _not a word!_) Draco walked in.

"Still not gone Weasel? Sorry I'm late Professor, I was waiting for the Weasel to go. I thought she'd already left," he drawled and sat at an empty table. Pansy looked at him.

"I saved you a seat Draykie. Why don't you sit here?" she asked, battering her lashes. Ginny didn't know whether to hit her or be sick.

"Miss Parkinson..." Snape said. Pansy looked at him. "Shut up!" he bellowed, then turned to Ginny. "Have you finished Chapter 7?" she nodded and seemingly pulled a quill out of the air.

"How did she do that?" Pansy said. No one answered, they were too busy watching Ginny and Snape.

_I finished the book._

"Really? Well, I'll have to get you this year's one. I presume you did the experiments in the last chapter?" Ginny nodded. He looked at his class, who were still watching them. "Get to work!" Everyone did so quickly. Snape got up and left.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Pansy asked loudly enough for Ginny to hear. Ginny just stared at Pansy, making her feel so uncomfortable that she actually shut up and did her work. Draco smiled at Ginny when no one was looking.

"Miss Weasley?" she turned to look at Snape. "I couldn't find you a book, you'll have to share with someone else," he said and looked around the class. Pansy quickly put her bag on the empty chair, indicating that she didn't want Ginny there. The only other free seat was next to Draco. "Mr Malfoy?" Draco looked up. "You'll have to let Miss Weasley sit next to you." Draco glared at Ginny, who wrote, _do I have to?_ quickly. Snape didn't understand why they were being so hostile to each other. Ginny saw his look and wrote _we have an understanding_. He nodded, and let Ginny go sit down. She sat next to Draco. Snape called Draco up to him, and Draco left with a glare at Ginny. Snape talked in whispers so the rest of the class couldn't hear. "You'll have to let her start from the beginning. It shouldn't take her long, but at least she'll have something to do in the detentions now. You will stay with her during the detentions in case she gets stuck, ok?" Draco nodded. "Can you tell Ginny for me?" he asked.

"I don't have to, she can hear us." Ginny looked up at them and smiled quickly. Snape was surprised, but tried not to show it. He nodded and Draco sat down. He packed up his work and turned to the front of his book, handing it to Ginny. "I'll probably have to burn this now." the few that heard him snickered. Ginny ignored them and began to do her work. Draco pulled out a spare piece of parchment. _How'd you get Pansy to shut up?_ Ginny read it and tried not to laugh. _I'll tell you later_. Draco nodded and Ginny continued working. Since he couldn't work, he began to draw absent-mindedly next to their conversation. When he saw what he'd drawn, he almost swore. Instead, he just folded it up and put in his pocket. "Where are you up to?" Ginny moved her arm so h e could see what chapter it was. This time he did swear, but quietly so no one heard. "Chapter 3? Already?" Ginny nodded. "Experiments?" she shook her head, and after getting some more parchment, wrote _I'll do them in detention. What time do I come here? 8:30?_ "That'll be fine." he stood and went to Snape. The bell went and Ginny began to pack up slowly. Draco waited for her, covering it up by asking Snape questions.

"Draykie? Are you coming?" Pansy called from the door.

"Not yet. Go ahead to class. Save me a seat," he said. Pansy left quickly to catch up with everyone. "Insufferable bitch. I hope you drown!" Snape grinned, but didn't say anything. Ginny finished and they left after saying (or waving, in Ginny's case) goodbye to Snape. "Anyone around?" he asked. Ginny shook her head. "So how did you get her to shut up? I think that's the first time she's ever been quiet when there wasn't a teacher around!" Ginny smiled.

"If you stare at someone long enough, they get so uncomfortable they'll shut up. Bye Draco. I've got Charms," she said at the intersection.

"I've got DADA. Bye Ginny," he said.

"Say hi to Moody and Lupin for me," she said as she went into Professor McGonagall's classroom. Draco sighed softly and left.

"Miss Weasley?" Ginny turned back to McGonagall, she'd turned to the door when she heard Draco sigh. Ginny opened her new Charms book and began to read. After the first few pages, Ginny found she couldn't concentrate. She kept getting distracted with thoughts of Draco. She put her book down. McGonagall looked up and smiled at her. "Can't concentrate?" she nodded. "I was like that with my husband too," she said.

Husband? Since when? Tzal said.

_You're married?_ Ginny wrote.

"Was married." _What happened?_ "He was killed by Voldemort 16 years ago," she said. _I'm sorry_. Ginny wrote and meant it. "That's all right. You didn't know." McGonagall's eyes filled with tears, but she quickly composed herself and smiled. "You can have the rest of the lesson off." Ginny nodded, and quickly packed up her things. As she left, McGonagall made a box of tissues appear and blew her nose noisily. Ginny went to the Owlery, wondering whether to believe her or not.

I don't buy it. She doesn't have a ring on, and if she was still upset about it, don't you think she would still have her wedding ring? She teared up pretty quick too, too quick if you ask me. Tzal said, sounding annoyed. She's just trying to make you feel guilty.

_Tzal is right. She's trying to make you feel guilty. She did have a husband though, but I'm not quite sure what happened to him. I think he changed his name._

Probably to get away from her, the bossy old bag! Tzal said, laughing. Ginny grinned and went into the Owlery. She found her owl, Josie and went to her. Ginny wrote a quick note for Draco and tied it to Josie's leg.

"Take this to Draco for me Josie?" Josie nipped Ginny's ear affectionately and took the note in her beak. "Thanks," she said as Josie flew out the window, in search of Draco. She found him just as he was about to enter the Great Hall. He'd finally got rid of Pansy. He held out his arm for Josie to land. She landed perfectly, and Draco took the letter from her beak.

_Draco_

_I need to see you._

_Follow Josie._

_Ginny._

Draco pocketed the note and went into an empty room. He let Josie fly out the window before turning into an owl and following her. He turned back into a human to hear Ginny thanking her owl. Ginny turned and launched herself into Draco, hugging him. He hugged her back awkwardly.

"Haven't you been hugged before Draco?" she asked, looking into his eyes. He shook his head. She explained how to hug a person, and Draco followed her instructions quickly. He hugged her and Ginny smiled at him. "That's it," she said and leant on to his shoulder, a perfect fit. "I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either. I'm still thinking about you," he admitted. Ginny smiled.

"So what are you thinking about me?"

"How nice you smell, how you fit my body perfectly and how beautiful you look." They stopped hugging and looked at each other, shocked.

"Beautiful?" Draco nodded. "Does this mean you can see beauty now?"

"I think so. You're making me go soft Ginny." Her eyes shot downwards, then back up to Draco.

"No, you've gone hard," she teased. Draco grinned, knowing it wasn't true. He would have known long ago if it was. She put her hands in her pockets and remembered his letter. "You wrote in one of your letters that you had something to show me. What was it?" she asked. Draco remembered, and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Can we go somewhere else before you see it?" Ginny nodded and turned into an owl after pocketing the parchment. Draco led her to the highest tower, the one that they'd sat on the day before. They turned back and sat down. Ginny looked at Draco, who nodded. "You can open it now." She unfolded the parchment and gasped.

"When did you do this? It's beautiful!"

"You think so?" he asked. Ginny nodded, not taking her eyes off the picture. If she'd held it up to the view, it would have looked exactly like it, but in a miniature version. Draco had wanted to do something special for her that morning. Since she liked the view, he drew it for her. He was startled out of his thoughts when Ginny put her arm around his waist and leant on him. Still a perfect fit. Draco fleetingly wondered where else she'd be a perfect fit. Outraged by this thought, he told himself off. _She's been raped for the God's know how long and you're thinking of fucking her!_ Ginny looked at him and saw his expression.

"Are you all right Draco?" she asked. He nodded, not making eye contact with her. "Draco?"

"I'm fine Ginny," he said, smiling at her. Ginny nodded and twined her fingers with his.

"I think recess is over." Draco looked down at the ground and nodded in agreement. He could see people waling over to Herbology, the Quidditch Pitch and to Hagrid's hut.

"Time or invisible?" he asked.

"Time, or else we'll be late." Draco nodded and stopped time. On an impulse, Ginny leant over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and held her hand tight. They quickly flew down to the Hogwarts entrance. "Bye Draco," Ginny said and made to leave. Draco pulled her back to him and kissed her mouth softly. "Ummm..." He put a finger to her lips, quietening her.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said. Ginny nodded. "Bye Ginny."

"Bye." They left to their lessons. Ginny had Transfiguration and Draco had Charms. McGonagall wasn't there, due to being ill.

How can she be sick when we just had her for a lesson?

I don't know. A charm would have fixed up her eyes if she'd was crying that much, and the same for a headache... Something's going on.

But what?

They had Dumbledore for Transfiguration. They were turning books into mirrors, and back again. Some mirrors broke, but Dumbledore taught them how to fix the mirrors and turn them back into books at the same time.

Draco's lesson didn't go so good. He couldn't get his spell to work properly, and in the end he got so frustrated that he almost turned into a lion in front of everyone. he contained his anger, reasoning with himself that he could take it out in the prefect's gym later.

Lunch finally came and they both brightened at the thought of seeing each other. Draco saw Ginny n the corridor and flicked his eyes to an empty classroom. She nodded slightly and Draco went into the room. A few minutes later, Ginny came into the classroom and closed the door behind her. Draco locked it and put a silencing spell on it so they could talk. They sat next to each other on a table.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I missed you Draco. I don't see you for 10 minutes, and it feels like my heart's breaking. We've got to do something about this, or else it's going to interfere with my schoolwork and I won't be able to pass my exams." Draco nodded. He felt the same.

"I know. I missed you too. I nearly stopped time just so I could see you." Ginny kissed his lips softly and Draco groaned. "Why do you do that to me Ginny?"

"What? This?" she said innocently and kissed him on the lips again, harder this time. She smiled in triumph as he groaned again.

"Ginerva..."

"Ginerva now is it?" she said, licking her lips lightly. She watched his muscles tense, as he tried to keep himself from ripping her robes off and doing her right then. Ginny knew why he wouldn't and felt bad for leading him on. "I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't have done that," she said, pulling away from him and heading to the door.

"Ginny?" she looked at him. "Stay? Please?" he asked quietly. She nodded and sat beside him again. He held her hand tenderly. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked.

"As in a date? Or just meeting in a secluded place where no one can see us?"

"I think it'd be best for both of us if it was the latter," he said regretfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd like to keep your face intact."

"Ron couldn't hurt me!"

"Probably not, but all six of my brothers could. You do not want to see all of them angry. Hell, just two or three is bad enough, but all six is enough to make any guy run."

"Talking about your brothers... Any idea what they'll do to Potter?"

"They'll probably go soft on him and just break his arms and legs then castrate him." Draco winced at the thought of it. The pain! Ginny was stopped by Draco's stomach rumbling. "I agree. Food sounds good," she said, grinning.

"I don't think I can eat now," Draco said as they left the classroom for the Great Hall. They went in together, but not holding hands. Surprisingly, no one knew about Harry and Ginny. Derek and Ron didn't say anything, and Hannah only told her friends that she and Harry broke up. Ginny and Draco 'didn't know' why Hannah and Harry had broken up, so they didn't say anything.

"Draykie! Over here!" Pansy yelled, waving her arms about.

"It's not like anyone could miss her, she's that bloody ugly!" Ginny muttered so only Draco could hear. He grinned, then left to the Slytherin table. Ginny sat next to Ron and began to eat.

"How are you?" he asked. She gave him a thumbs-up and kept eating. Hermione came over and sat next to Ron. She started whispering in his ear, and Ginny heard every word. She blushed brightly, then tried to listen to something else.

"Ginny," a voice whispered. It was Draco. She looked at him, surprised that he would say her name when Pansy was so close. Pansy was sitting with Blaise, glaring at Draco. "Time?" she shook her head slightly and Draco nearly pouted. "See you tonight then." she nodded, then turned back to Ron.

"Sorry Gin. I've gotta go," he said, looking at Hermione. Ginny waved him away. "Bye!" Ron and Mione left, hand-in-hand. Ginny smiled after them, and the door froze. People stopped talking and people's forks were in mid-air. Draco went over to Ginny.

"Sorry. I know you said I couldn't. but I had to do something first," he said and kissed her hard. She kissed him back, then pushed him away.

"You can't do that Draco! Go back before it starts and you're seen here," she said, frowning. Draco kissed her again, then went back over to the Slytherin table. Time started again just as Ginny looked at the door. Her smile faded. The owls flew in and Ginny received a lot of letters.

Seems Ron's told everyone for you. Tzal commented dryly.

It looks that way. Ginny replied then looked up. There were five Howlers in owls' talons. One from her parents, one from Bill, one from Charlie, one from Percy and one from Fred and George. The five owls asked Hedwig where Harry was, then they flew out the window. She smiled, then began to read her letters. Ginny grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall. Draco watched her leave. He, too, had seen the Howlers and smiled. Hannah walked over and sat down next to him.

"Malfoy? I just wanted to say thanks, and sorry for slapping you. I didn't believe you, but I had to check. So sorry and thanks," she said, smiling. Draco frowned.

"That's all right," he replied absent-mindedly. "I have to go now," he said, getting up. He practically ran out of the Great Hall, and flew up the stairs to Myrtle's bathroom. "Ginny!" he yelled and opened the door. He stopped in disbelief and shock. Ginny looked at him through her sphere. A silver glow surrounded Draco as he walked to her, trying not to look at the blood. "What did you do to yourself Ginny?" he asked, sounding scared.

"I didn't do it Draco. _He_ made me." and with that Ginny collapsed into a coma. Draco fell beside her, and tried to cover up her blood-ridden robed. Her wrists were bleeding freely and blood was oozing down from her neck onto her chest.

(a/n: _well... that was interesting, wasn't it? Bet you're all wondering what's going to happen next, huh? Read and all will be revealed! Read on, oh faithful ones!_)


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

**Chapter Five**

Ginny's glow faded and Draco's brightened. Myrtle appeared, and she wailed loudly.

"Myrtle! Go get Dumbledore please! Quick!" Draco said. Myrtle flew out of the bathroom, wailing loudly. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," Draco said, repeating her name over and over. He held her wrists tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. He held her neck and covered her wrists with his robe. "Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny." he rocked back and forth, cradling her in his arms like a baby, tears streaming down his face. He was still crying when Dumbledore came in. Draco kept repeating her name over, trying to close up the wounds; he knew that a spell wouldn't close them. Dumbledore could only watch as Draco kept talking to Ginny, as the blood out of her body. "Ginny. Ginny. Don't die. Don't die. Don't die. Don't die. Wake up. Elaril! Help me!" he yelled. _Talk to her, let your power flow into her. Close the wounds Draco. Quickly._ Draco shut his eyes, and concentrated. He kept talking to her throughout the entire time. "Ginny. Don't die. Come on Ginny. You'll be fine. Don't die on me. I need you." he let his power flow into her body. "It's ok Ginny, I'm here. You'll be fine. Don't die. You can't die Ginny. I love you. I love you. I love you," he repeated this over and over, and though it sounded like babble, he meant every word of it. He kept rocking her and his power kept flowing into her body. "I love you Ginny. You can't die." tears kept forming and falling, even though his eyes were shut tightly. After a while, his glow faded, and Dumbledore touched Draco's shoulder lightly. Draco kept whispering Ginny's name, not wanting to open his eyes. "Is she ok?" Dumbledore looked at the young girl in Draco's arms. The bleeding had stopped.

"She's fine," he said. Draco slowly stopped rocking and looked at Ginny. She was still comatose. Struggling, though not accepting any help, Draco stood up and lifted Ginny off the floor. Dumbledore didn't offer to take her by magic, even though Draco was weakened, because he knew that Draco wouldn't let her go. Draco carried Ginny all the way to the hospital wing. Every person stared and after a few seconds, there was a large group of people following them. In the very back of his mind, Draco thought that not even Potter had this many people following him, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to make sure Ginny was all right. The Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's followed them because it was Ginny, the Slytherin's for Draco. Ron ran up to him.

"Ginny? What happened to her?" he asked. Draco didn't answer, he still wasn't sure, and if he was, he didn't have enough energy to talk. They all arrived at the hospital wing and when Madam Pomfrey saw Ginny, she went a deathly white. In all of her career at Hogwarts, she had never seen that much blood on one person. She quickly composed herself and told Draco to put Ginny on the bed. Harry had just woken up, and since he couldn't see Draco and Ginny, he thought that Ron, Mione, and the rest of the school were there for him.

"Hi guys!" he said cheerfully. Ron and Mione glared at him then went over to a different bed. Harry still couldn't see who was there. "Hey guys? Who's that? What's all the fuss about? And more importantly, where are all my presents?" he asked; only half-joking. Ron raised his wand to curse Harry, but before he could say anything, Draco yelled out 'Stupefy!'. Harry fell back onto the bed, and everyone that could fit in the hospital wing shut up.

"Sorry Ron," he said quietly, but everyone heard. A few people gasped and started to talk amongst themselves quickly. Pansy pushed her way to the front of the crowd, just after Draco looked back to Ginny. She looked at Draco, then Ginny.

"Draykie? What are you doing here? It's just a Weasley. She probably deserved what was coming." Both Ron and Draco pointed their wands at her, but it was surprisingly Mione who did something. She slapped Pansy and started yelling.

"You bitch! You're not even half the person Ginny is! You ugly slut! Petrificus Totalus!" she said angrily. No one caught Pansy as she fell to the ground. Dumbledore stepped out, having watched everyone with an amused smile and with his usual quietness. He told two students to pick up Pansy and put her on a bed. They did so, putting her on the one next to Harry.

"That is enough!" he said loudly. Everyone shut up. "Everyone outside! I will allow one House in at a time. You three can stay here," he added quietly. Soon there were only seven people left in the hospital wing: Madam Pomfrey, Harry, Pansy, Ron, Mione, Draco and Ginny. Ron, Hermione and Draco sat around Ginny quietly watching as Madam Pomfrey examined her wounds. She saw her bruises too and gasped, then looked at the three kids.

"These aren't new bruises, how did she get them?" she asked. Draco didn't answer, he kept looking at Ginny. Ron and Mione glared at Harry. "So that's why he was unconscious?" they nodded, then looked back to Ginny. Dumbledore came back inside.

"Mr Weasley? Miss Granger? I think you should owl Mr and Mrs Weasley. They'll want to know what's happened to Ginny." Ron shook his head, not wanting to leave Ginny. Hermione stood up. "Ron, you'll have to owl your brothers too. I'll get you immediately if she wakes up or anything happens, all right?" Dumbledore said kindly. Ron left reluctantly, with Mione comforting him. Draco didn't move, he kept watching Ginny as if him watching her enough would wake her up. It wasn't working. "Poppy, may you please get a robe and warm water for Mr Malfoy to change into?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and left. "I think it's obvious you're not going to move until she wakes, aren't you?" Draco nodded.

"How'd you get the whole school to go?" he asked quietly.

"I let them have two hours in Hogsmeade to buy gifts and relax."

"Relax?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. Most of them have been sick over the winter period, so they would want to relax." Madam Pomfrey came back with the robe and water. Draco washed his hands, watching as both the water and soap turned red. Red with Ginny's blood. He went to put the robe over his bloodstained clothes. "Mr Malfoy? I would usually suggest that you go to your room to change, however I know that you won't , so I think you should go in the end room. It is like a miniature Room of Requirement, so all you need to do is want clean clothes and they'll be there." Draco nodded, and went into the end room. He quickly changed into clean clothes and after putting the robe on, he went back out to Ginny. He sat on his chair, and it suddenly turned into a lounge beneath him. "You'll be more comfortable. If she's still asleep at night, it will turn into a bed," Dumbledore explained.

"Thanks," Draco said, and as he looked back at Ginny, a silver glow surrounded both of them. Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore, looking for an explanation.

"He probably just wants to talk to her in private. Don't let anyone see them like that, all right Poppy?" he said, leaving quietly. She nodded and closed the curtains around Draco and Ginny.

"Ginny? I meant what I said in there. I love you. When I couldn't stop your bleeding, I thought to myself, 'if Ginny dies, I won't be able to live'. If you die Ginny, I will too. I need you," he said, then sighed. "Elaril, is this helping? Can she actually hear me?" _On some level she can hear you, so it probably is helping her_. "Can you talk to Lirale?" _No, she went into a coma when Ginny did._ "Can you go into Ginny? Or will that hurt her?" _It will hurt her, mentally mostly. Her brain couldn't handle any more spirits in her body, it will damage her, and she could end up damaged for life. There is something else though. You could help her..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat on the grass, looking at the summer sky above her. A dragon flies overhead, but this seems to be normal, as Ginny doesn't react to it. Suddenly, the sky and grass disappear and Ginny is floating in blackness. She hears a voice calling her name over and over. Ginny frowns, she doesn't want the black, she wants the grass and the sky with the dragon to come back. '_Don't die._' the voice doesn't go away. '_I love you Ginny_.' the voice continues, but now Ginny doesn't mind. It sounds scared, but familiar. Ginny can't remember where she's heard it before. '_I love you Ginny. I love you. You can't die. I love you_.' the voice is pleading with her, not wanting her to die. Ginny hears her name being repeated over, and 'I love you' is repeated too. The blackness turns into silver, the words keep continuing, and soon Ginny can't distinguish the sentence from the word. She tried desperately to remember where she's heard the voice, and where she's seen the silver before. The silver fades and the blue summer sky and green grass return. Ginny closes her eyes, not wanting to see them anymore. She starts to remember, one word after another. 'School. Hogwarts. Train. Platform 9 3/4 . Mum. Dad. Charlie. Bill. Percy. Fred. George. Ron. Hermione. Harry. Voldemort. McGonagall. Dumbledore. Snape. Slytherin. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor. Ghosts. Salazar. Godric. Helga. Rowena. Hurt. Hate. Love. Good. Prophecy. Lirale. Elaril. Draco!' at Draco, the black returned. It wasn't threatening now, it gave off a nice feeling- safety. Ginny remembered Draco and looked around. She could see a door at the other end of the blackness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco listened to Elaril, and nodded.

"I'll do it." his sphere glows brighter as he enters Ginny's mind. He sees a door, and tries to open it. It's locked. Draco knows that Ginny's somewhere behind the door. He leaves her mind. "She's behind the door. It's locked. What do I do?" _You can open the door. Then when you're inside, wait for Ginny. She has to come through three doors. The first one is willingly and alone, the second willingly and with another, which will be with Lirale. The third door, everyone has to be willing, and there will be three. You, Lirale and Ginny._

"Mr Malfoy?" Draco looked at Madam Pomfrey. "The Weasley's are coming with Miss Granger and Albus. I suggest that you get out of that bubble, I don't think they'll understand through their grief," she said kindly. Draco nodded. _She will still be here when you return Draco, don't worry_. The silver sphere disappeared, and Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains back. A few seconds later, all 8 of the Weasley's and Hermione walked through the door, following Dumbledore. Not one of them looked at Harry. Molly saw her daughter on the bed. She looked paler than usual.

"Ginny!" she cried, and started crying into Arthur's shoulder.

"What happened to her Albus?" Arthur asked, looking at Ginny sadly.

"She has gone deep inside of herself, causing her to be in a coma. Is that right, Mr Malfoy?" All of them looked at Draco, only realising just then that he was sitting there. He nodded, not taking his eyes off of Ginny. Mr and Mrs Weasley paled.

"What's he doing here?" Percy demanded, glaring at Draco.

"He helped your sister twice in one day, I think he deserves to be with her," Albus said, looking over his glasses at Percy.

"Twice?" Percy asked, looking at Draco again, but Albus replied for him.

"He stopped Harry from raping her, and he stopped the bleeding from Ginny's neck and wrists, then carried her down here on his own," Albus said evenly.

"Bleeding? From her neck and wrists? Ginny wouldn't do that..." Molly whispered, paling further.

"She didn't," Draco said. It was the first thing he'd said to them, and they all pounced.

"What do you mean?"

"Who did?"

"How do you know?" Only Ron, Mione and Dumbledore were quiet. Surprisingly Ron trusted Draco: he had helped Ginny when no one else could, and Ron was feeling guilty that he wasn't the person who could help her, he was her brother after all. Ginny had talked to him in secret, and told him to believe Draco no matter how stupid it sounded. He had promised to and he always tried to keep his promises. He hadn't even told Mione, which was saying something. Dumbledore coughed loudly, and everyone stopped yelling at Draco.

"I think you should let Mr Malfoy talk, then ask questions. One at a time though. Go ahead," Dumbledore said, nodding at Draco. Draco nodded, grateful.

"I found Ginny in Myrtle's bathroom," he began, but was cut off by Ron.

"She wouldn't go in there. Not again!" he said, then quietened, remembering his promise. Draco looked at him, confused. Ron saw his look, and answered. "The Chamber is in there." It was Ginny? he thought, paling. Poor Ginny... he looked at her sadly.

"Please continue," Dumbledore said. Draco nodded, and looked away.

"She was bleeding from her neck and wrists. There was blood everywhere," he said, sounding sickened. "I asked her what she did to herself. She jus looked at me and said, 'I didn't do it Draco. _He _made me' then she went into a coma. I managed to stop the bleeding and carried her to the hospital. I cursed Harry, Hermione slapped and cursed Pansy, Ron owled all of you, and the entire school is at Hogsmeade, buying gifts," he finished, and looked back at Ginny. Molly looked at Arthur, eyebrow raised, who just shrugged.

"How did you stop the bleeding?" Charlie asked.

"You cursed Harry?" Bill asked, grinning.

"You cursed Pansy?" George asked Mione, who smiled and nodded.

"Well thank the Gods someone did, she's bloody ugly!" Fred said, and a loud gasp was heard from behind them. Pansy was awake. She looked ready to cry, then she saw Draco.

"Draykie? Why aren't you over here? Why are you there with the Weasley's? Draykie?" she whined as Draco didn't look at her, he kept looking at Ginny. Madam Pomfrey coaxed Pansy to drink a goblet of medicine, and soon she was asleep again.

"Can't stand her voice, or her face for that matter," she explained to them with a grin. They all smiled gratefully, then looked back to Draco and Ginny again.

"So how did you stop the bleeding, Malfoy?" Percy asked, still suspicious.

"Draco, my name is Draco Percy," he said, not looking away from Ginny.

"Just answer the question," Percy said, annoyed. Draco looked at him.

"What does it matter how I stopped it? I stopped it and Ginny's fine. That's what matters, isn't it?" he asked, looking at them one by one. They all nodded reluctantly. Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"I think you should all come to my office. The school will be back shortly, and I'm sure you don't want to see anyone else right now." They all nodded, and left the hospital wing. "You have 30 minutes. You can make it 40. Will that be enough?"

"It might be, but if you could stall everyone for an extra 5 minutes, that should be enough," he said. Dumbledore nodded, and pulled the curtains across.

"Good luck," he whispered before leaving. Draco waited before the door closed to enter Ginny's mind again. He looked at the door, and it somehow opened. He reached for the handle...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny headed over to the door, hoping it wasn't a trap. She opens the door and she steps through it cautiously. The entire room is white, so white it almost blinds Ginny. She shuts her eyes, and is surprised to find that she can still see, though it's not so bright. She looks around, and sees the usual house things, a bed, a lounge, and a kitchen. She sees a flight of stairs and Ginny knows that what she's looking for is at the top of those stairs. She begins climbing, and climbing. She wonders if Draco's up there, but doesn't think so. It seems that the stairs will never end, and Ginny looks behind her to see how far she's climbed. She's still on the bottom step. That's weird, she thinks. She decided to try walking backwards, the bottom getting further away with each step. Suddenly there are no more steps: she's reached the second floor. Ginny turns around and walks forwards, then after making sure she can walk forward and actually get somewhere, continues to do so. She walks down the hall, but she can't see what she's looking for. She knows that Draco isn't up there, but keeps walking. She sees something at the end of the hall and runs to it, stopping a few metres away.

"Lirale? Is that you?" Ginny's voice comes out all croaky, and she feels like she hasn't had a drink for months.

"Yes, it's me Behind me is a door. We need to go through it together. Do you want to go through?" Lirale asked. Ginny nodded. "Good, you have now completed the first two tasks by getting here."

"I have? How?"

"You remembered everything and everyone. You used brainwork to get here. Some people have taken days to figure out that they weren't going up the stairs. Mainly me," she said smiling. Ginny smiled. "You resisted temptation when I offered for you to stay here. The next door has two challenges to complete. The second challenge will be the hardest you will have to face here. Ready?" Ginny nodded and Lirale opened the door. They went through it...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco opened the door and stepped through. He knows that Ginny isn't there, and looks around. Half of the room is silver, the other half white. He goes to the silver half, and sees a parchment with his name on it.

_Draco Malfoy_

_You are to complete three challenges if you want to see Ginerva Weasley again. The first is behind the silver curtain. Good luck_.

The words disappear and without hesitation Draco goes behind the silver curtain. He sees another parchment, and reads it.

_The first challenge is a test of knowledge about Ginerva. Do a full turn and begin._

Draco does a full turn and picks up the quill, reading the questions.

_1) How long hasn't Ginerva spoken for?_

_a) 1 yearb) 6 months_

Draco circles b) then reads the next one, amazed at how easy the questions are.

_2) Does Ginerva have:_

_a) a canaryb) a gold heart of fire_

Draco circles the second answer again, and looks down the parchment. Only 8 to go. He finishes them quickly, and another parchment appears.

_You have answered all of the questions. Now onto your second challenge. Go behind the white curtain. Answer truthfully. Good luck._

Draco walked over to the white curtain, and went behind it...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Lirale walked through the door, a white light blinding them for a moment. When they could see again, they saw they were in a gold and silver room. Ginny looked at the gold half of the room, then at Lirale. Lirale smiled at her.

"I have to stay here, you go through." Ginny nodded and went to the gold side of the room a parchment appeared.

_Ginerva Weasley_

_You are to complete two challenges if you want to see Draco Malfoy again. The first challenge is behind the gold curtain. Good luck._

The words disappear and Ginny walks behind the gold curtain. Another parchment appears and Ginny reads it.

_The first challenge is a test of knowledge about Draco Malfoy. Do a full turn and begin._

Ginny turns around once and picks up the quill, looking at her questions.

_1) Which House is Draco in?_

_2) Does Draco have:_

_a) green hairb) blond hair_

_3) What is Draco's heart?_

What are these questions? she thought as she started to write the answers. She finished the questions and another parchment appeared.

_You have answered all of the questions. Now onto the second challenge. If you don't complete it, you will never see Draco again. Go behind the silver curtain._

Ginny walks behind the silver curtain, and screams loudly. Then there is silence...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco is grabbed from behind as he looks around. He can't see his captor, then he can't see anything. They blindfolded him! His hands are tied behind his back.

"Let me go! Who re you! Where's Ginny?" he is gagged and is forced to breathe through his nose, so as not to suffocate.

"This is your second challenge," a voice says from everywhere, yet nowhere. He turns around, trying to find where it came from. "Sit down Draco," the voice orders, and Draco sits, on a chair that wasn't there a second ago. "Thankyou. Please, just relax. You will be questioned in a moment. I will take the blindfold and gag off, but not the binds, I hope you understand," the voice says, sounding apologetic. Draco nods. The blindfold and gag are taken off. Draco looks at his captor, but can't see much. He can see a fuzzy outline of a silhouette, but that's about it.

"Where's Ginny?" he asks immediately.

"She is completing her first task. Your questions will commence in a few seconds. Keep in mind that if you do not answer truthfully, you will never see Ginerva again." Draco nods, determined to get Ginny back. "Your questions will begin..." they hear a loud scream. "Now."

"That was Ginny! Where is she? What happened to her? Is she all right?" Draco exploded with questions. His captor tries to quiet him, unsuccessfully. "No, I will not be quiet! Where is Ginny? If you've hurt her..." he warned. His captor laughs.

"How could I hurt her? I'm right here. Even if I had hurt her, you're tied up, how could you hurt me?" Draco glaring, was about to freeze him, then a thought came to him. _What if this _was _the test?_

"You're right. What are your questions?"

"Very good Draco. If I had been an enemy, you would have given yourself away. Points for thinking, even if it was the wrong thought." Draco stared at him, dumbfounded. "There are five questions for you to answer. Think long and hard before you answer. Your first question is: would you die to save Ginerva?" Draco hadn't expected that kind of question, but knew his answer already.

"Yes, I would," he said. A green light glowed brightly. "What's that?"

"It tells me if you are answering truthfully. Second question: would you betray and kill Voldemort and your father to save Ginerva?" Draco thought about this for a moment. What would life be like without Voldemort? Without his father? Without Ginny? Without Voldemort, most likely happy. He'd only miss his father a bit, but if there was no Ginny, life wouldn't be worth living.

"Yes, I would kill and betray them to save Ginny," he said. The light shined a bright green.

"Third question: would you betray your mother to save Ginerva?" Draco didn't know what to say, he loved his mother, but he also loved Ginny. He didn't know whom he could risk or whom he could save.

"I can't choose," he said. The light flashed blue. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the answer you gave was neither wrong nor right. Fourth question: why do you love Ginerva?" (a/n: _the next 2 questions are totally cheesy, just thought I should warn you..._)

"I love her because of everything. The way she smells, the way she laughs. The way she bites her lip when she's anxious or nervous. I love her because she's smart as well as beautiful. I love her for being strong for the last six months with Potter, and in her first year in the Chamber. I love her for everything she is, and for the way she makes me feel." the words spilled out of Draco's mouth, one after another, without him thinking about it. The light shone a very bright green. I love her for being herself, he thought, not finishing. He could have kept on going for hours.

"All right. Fifth and final question: how much do you love Ginerva?" (a/n: _cheese alert!_)

"More than every grain of sand, every blade of grass, every star in the entire world and universe put together. I love her with every part of my body and soul, I don't think I can explain it properly."

"Maybe a picture can?" his captor asked, a smile showing. Draco remembered something.

"I drew a picture of Ginny during Potions, it's in my pocket." two parchments flew out of his robes. "One's a letter, the other is the picture." the letter flew back into his pocket and his captor looked at the picture.

"Did you draw this with magic?"

"Only to change the ink, but otherwise, no," Draco said. The light glowed green.

"It's very good. Very life-like."

"Thanks," Draco said. It was a picture of Ginny as she smiled at him. Her hair was blown everywhere, her eyes were a piercing green and her nose was splashed with freckles. Her lips were perfect, turning up at the corners into a smile. The captor held the picture out and the light glowed green intensely. Draco smiled in relief. The picture returned to his pocket. "Where's Ginny?"

"She is at the end of your third challenge. It's through the gold curtain. Proceed." the captor and Draco's binds disappear. He stands up and walks behind the gold curtain...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny is gagged and her scream stops so she can concentrate on breathing.

"Please be quiet Ginerva and don't struggle. I will take you to your second and final challenge." Ginny nods and the gag is taken off. "Thankyou," the person says when she doesn't start yelling again. Her captor leads her down a path.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asks.

"To your second challenge," her captor replies.

"What is it?" she asks, letting her hand trail along the hedge beside the path.

"You will find out."

"Ok," she says, then is quiet. Her captor stops in front of a gap in the hedge. A parchment appears as the person disappears.

_Ginerva Weasley,_

_Go to the centre of the maze._

_Draco will either be there before or after you._

_Good luck._

The parchment disappears and Ginny walks into the maze. She turns right, then left, then another left and ends up so confused she doesn't know where she is. She stops in front of a fork in the maze. A sign appears. One way points to the left, the other to the right. They both read 'centre'. The left side looks sunny and safe, and the right side looks dark and creepy. Ginny shivers involuntarily and walks down the right side. The sign changes after she's gone, the left now reads 'start' and the right reads 'centre'. Ginny keeps walking, unaware of anything different...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will take you to your third challenge. Follow me," a person says and walks down a path. Draco follows after a moment's hesitation, not knowing whether to trust the person or not. He sees a hedge, and after a while the person stops in front of an opening in the hedge. The person disappears and a parchment appears.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Go to the centre of the maze._

_Ginerva will either be there before or after you._

_Good luck._

He walks into the maze, and after a few turns, he knows he's completely lost. He comes to a fork in the maze. A sign points down both of the paths, both reading 'centre'. The left is creepy and dark, and the right is sunny and supposedly safe. He goes down the left, knowing that appearances can be deceiving. The sign changes. The right now reads 'start' and the left says 'centre'. Draco keeps walking, unaware of anything different.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny keeps walking. It doesn't seem so dark or creepy anymore. She sees a gap in the hedge. There is a ribbon across it reading 'centre'. Before she can go in, a parchment appears.

_Ginerva Weasley,_

_Congratulations, you made it to the centre of the maze._

_You can decide whether you will tell Draco what you answered for the questions._

_Before you can enter, you have to answer one last question: Do you love Draco Malfoy?_

_Answer yes or no out loud._

"Yes, I love Draco Malfoy," she said, smiling.

_You may now proceed._

_Goodbye_.

Ginny walked through the gap, breaking the ribbon in half. She sits on a bench, and looks at all of the plants around her. The centre seems to be just an extra large garden. The plants look harmless, but Ginny doesn't know what sort of plants they are, so she doesn't touch them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco keeps walking until he comes up to a gap. There is a ribbon across it, reading 'centre'. A parchment appears and Draco reads it.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Congratulations, you made it to the centre._

_You can decide whether you tell Ginerva about your answers to the questions._

_Ginerva is waiting inside for you._

_One word of warning: do not touch the plants, they are poisonous._

_Goodbye._

Draco walks in through the gap, the ribbon breaking in half. He looks around and sees Ginny sitting on a bench. She looks up at him and stands. Draco walks to her, careful not to touch the plants.

"Are you ok?" he asks, looking at her worried. Ginny smiles and nods.

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming." Draco holds her hand.

"You're welcome. We better go, your entire family is about to come into the hospital. You're in a coma. Sort of. Don't touch the plants, they're poisonous." Ginny nods.

"Ok. Draco?" he looks at her, worry etched on his face. Ginny shakes her head. "Don't worry. It's not that important," she says, looking away from him.

"Ginny?" he tucks her hair behind her ear and turns his face to his. "I love you," he says. Ginny smiles at him.

"I love you too Draco," she says softly. He kissed her and as they close their eyes, they start to spin. They spin faster and faster, then they stop. When they open their eyes, they see that they're in the gold and silver room. Lirale is standing in front of them. She smiles and grabs their hands.

"We must hurry," she says urgently. They head over to the closed door. As they come closer it opens and begins to widen so it can fit all three of them through. They start to run and they all see a white light on the other side of the door. As they go through the door, it goes dark. Draco leaves Ginny's mind and enters his body just as Ginny wakes up.

(a/n: _hope you all liked the chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Tell me what you think of the chapter! Read on, oh faithful ones..._)


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

**Chapter Six**

Draco looked at his watch.

"They'll be here in a few seconds," he said then leant over and kissed Ginny. "I love you Ginny," he whispered. She smiled. She moves her arms quickly, saying something in sign language.

_I love you too_.

Draco smiled and sat down; knowing that someone was coming since she wouldn't talk. The curtain opened and Madam Pomfrey walked in, paling when she saw Ginny up and awake. She looked at Draco, then back to Ginny. They both looked paler than usual, but other than that, they both looked... happy. Madam Pomfrey quickly composes herself, and smiled at Ginny.

"Hello, dearie. How do you feel?" Ginny moves her hands and arms again, and Draco starts to translate for her.

"I'm fine thankyou Madam Pomfrey. Please don't tell my family I'm awake yet, I want to surprise them," he said. Madam Pomfrey nodded, smiling.

"I won't. They should be coming back with Albus soon. I'll be back later when everyone is gone to check up on you, ok?" Ginny nodded. She closed the curtain, but stayed outside to see if Ginny will talk. Ginny smiled, shaking her head.

"The entire school is at Hogsmeade buying presents for you. Well, except two people."

_Who? You and me?_ Ginny asked. Draco shook his head.

"Potter and Pansy. They were both cursed," he said with a grin.

_Who by? Why?_ Ginny asked with a small grin.

"Grang... Hermione slapped and cursed Pansy because she said that you probably deserved what was coming to you. I cursed Potter because he was being up himself and thought that everyone was there to see him. Ron was going to curse him, but I beat him to it. I told your family what Hermione did, and Fred or George said that Pansy was bloody ugly and thank the Gods that someone cursed her. Pansy heard, and Madam Pomfrey gave her a sleeping draught. It was funny," he said with a grin. Ginny smiled, but still didn't say anything; Madam Pomfrey was still outside.

_They're coming_. she said, and the door burst open a few seconds later. Eight pairs of feet tried, unsuccessfully, to walk quietly. Draco stood up to leave, but Ginny grabbed his arm. _Stay_. she said and pointed to the chair. He nodded and sat down again. The curtain opened and all of the Weasley's peered in. Molly gasped loudly.

"She's awake!" the curtain was literally thrown back and they all burst in. "Ginny!"

"How are you?"

"Why did you cut yourself?"

"Who's 'he'?"

"All right! I think that's enough. Ginny may want to say something," Dumbledore said and everyone shut up, looking at Ginny expectantly. She grinned and started to move her hands again.

"Draco will translate for me. Hi mum. I'm fine, I could be better, but I could be worse! I didn't voluntarily cut myself Percy. Get real. 'He' is Voldemort. He made me cut myself, but I don't know how. Good on you Mione for slapping and cursing Parkinson!" both Draco and Ginny smiled, looking at Mione. She grinned and said thankyou in sign language. "You know sign language?" Draco asked, Ginny nodding in agreement. Mione nodded.

"My little sister is deaf. She'll be eleven at the end of the year," Mione added proudly. Ginny moved her hands, causing Mione and Draco to laugh. Draco did something back, causing the two girls to laugh now. The Weasley's all looked confused.

"What did they say?" Ron asked Mione.

"Ginny said that Percy might as well be deaf, because he never listens," Mione said, laughing.

"What?" Percy asked, hearing his name. All of the Weasley's laughed. All of them, except Percy, he really hadn't been listening.

"That's what Draco said!" Mione said, laughing harder. Arthur looked at his daughter.

"How did you get out of the coma?" he asked when everyone had quietened down. Ginny yawned after an indication from Dumbledore. She did sign language.

"Dad, I'm tired. Can we talk later please?" Draco translated. Molly nodded and bustled Arthur off after saying goodbye.

"I think you better go now, Hermione and Ron. The school won't be back yet, so you will have some time to yourselves," Dumbledore said. Ron practically pulled Hermione out of the room so they could have some 'quality' time together. Ginny laughed quietly. Fred and George whispered to each other. Ginny did some frantic hand movements.

"Fred and George. Ginny says if you do that, then she'll tell the entire school and you mum your secret through me. What secret?" Draco asked, interested. Fred and George blushed.

"All right then Gin," Fred said.

"We won't do it," George finished. "Spoil all our fun," he muttered. Ginny poked her tongue out.

"What secret?" Draco asked again, grinning at the twins embarrassed faces.

"Are you ok Gin?" Bill asked. Ginny nodded and smiled. "You sure?" she nodded again.

"How'd you get time off work?" Draco asked, more for his own benefit than Ginny's.

"I'm on night shift this week," he explained. "It's freezing at night, and I have to wear about 5 different pairs of clothes!" he said, grinning.

"Gin, I'm glad you're ok, but I really have to go. One of the dragons is pregnant, and she's due today. I have to be there to help out. Sorry Gin-bug," he said and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and did some more sign language.

"You'll have to come in the holidays so you can teach me another trick on my broom," Draco translated. Charlie nodded.

"It's a date," he said smiling. Ginny smiled back. Charlie turned to Draco and held out his hand. Draco was surprised, but he didn't show it. "Thanks Draco. It was really good of you to help her," he said kindly. Draco shook Charlie's hand, then Bill's.

"Anytime," he said with a grin. Bill looked at his watch.

"I better go too. See you in the hols, ok?" Ginny nodded and hugged her brother.

"Fred and George. How about you escort your brothers out of the school grounds? To Hogsmeade perhaps? You can buy your sister a present," Dumbledore said, smiling. The four boys left, Bill and Charlie were being pushed out of the hospital wing by Fred and George,

"See ya Gin!" the twins called out over their shoulders.

"The school will be back in a few seconds, if you want some private time, you better make it 10 minutes. Can you just wait until I'm outside though? Being so close when you stop time makes me feel quite ill," he said. Ginny looked guilty.

"Sorry Professor," Draco said for both of them.

"That's quite all right. You didn't know, now you do. Goodbye," he said and walked away.

"Bye," Draco said. The doors closed and Draco shut the curtains. Ginny stopped time. "What secret?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" she said, smiling.

"All right then. But you have to do something for me to make up for it," he said grinning.

"What?" she asked suspiciously. He leaned closer to her.

"Say you love me," he whispered in her ear. He looked at her, grinning. Ginny pulled him closer, opening her mouth, like she was going to kiss him.

"I love you Draco," she whispered. He kissed her, pulling away regretfully.

"Did you hear me when you were in the coma?"

"Yes. Probably not everything, but I heard you. You sounded worried and scared. Were you?" Draco nodded.

"Yes, I was scared and worried. I didn't want you to die. If you died I wouldn't be able to live," he said quietly. Ginny kissed him, and Draco felt the tears slide down her cheeks. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too. It's about to start again. Can you stay to translate please?" Draco nodded and sat down. He heard the noise again, and he knew that the school was back. They were surprisingly quiet, and Draco and Ginny could hear Dumbledore.

"Students! Miss Weasley is awake, but may I remind you that there still is another patient in the hospital, so you will still have to be quiet. You will go inside in your House groups. Remember, be quiet, Miss Weasley is tired, and you don't want to give her a headache. She still isn't speaking, but Mr Malfoy is willing to translate her sign language. Talk quietly and one at a time or Madam Pomfrey will send you all out. Hufflepuff is first," he said. Hundreds of feet ran up the stairs to the hospital wing, then tiptoed near the door. The door opened and the Hufflepuff's walked in quietly. Madam Pomfrey opened the curtain and conjured up a large table for Ginny to put her presents on. The Hufflepuff's lined up one by one and gave Ginny their gifts to her. Draco practically repeated "Hello. Thankyou. I love it. I'm better. How are you?" over and over again. The last person in the line was Hannah. She smiled at Ginny and Draco.

"Hi. How are you?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"We're fine thanks Hannah. How are you?" Draco asked, translating Ginny's sign language.

"I'm ok. Thanks again Draco. I'm sorry for slapping you. Did it hurt?" she asked sweetly. Draco shook his head.

"No," he said plainly. Hannah nodded.

"Ok. Bye Ginny. I hope you feel better. Bye Draco," she said and left quickly. Ginny hit Draco on the arm when she'd gone.

"Oww... What was that for?" Ginny glared at him.

_She was hitting on you!_

"I didn't encourage her to, did I? Are you jealous?" he asked with a grin. Ginny stuck her middle finger up at him, then nodded. "Don't worry Ginny. I'm not going to do anything with anyone but you, ok?" she nodded, smiling at him.

_It's the Ravenclaw's... If Cho does anything to you, I'm going to curse her into next week!_ Draco grinned and passed Tzal to her, just in case.

Are you ok Ginny?

I'm ok now, thankyou Tzal. Get ready, the slut, I mean, Cho is coming in.

Will do. Glad to see you're back to your normal self. he said, grinning.

The Ravenclaw's bustled in. Cho came in and started to cry. She saw Harry and cried, then she saw Ginny and cried.

"Miss Chang! If you do not be quiet, you will be sent out!" Madam Pomfrey said, annoyed. Cho shut up quickly. She was sent to the back of the line. Everyone wished Ginny 'get well' and gave her their presents. By the time Cho was back, Draco's mouth felt like it was about to fall off of his face. Cho gave Ginny her present.

"Hi Ginny. How are you?" Ginny did some sign language.

_I'll be perfectly fine if you leave, you fucking slut!_ she said, smiling all the while.

"I'm fine thankyou, Cho. How are you?" Draco asked, trying not to laugh. Cho looked at him, smiling, showing all of her perfect glossy white teeth. Ginny wanted to punch them out.

"Oh, I'm ok, thankyou for asking Draco," Cho said, sweetly.

"I didn't, I was translating for Ginny. If you're finished, leave," he said, not too nicely either. Cho just kept smiling at him.

"Are you sure you want me to leave, _Draco_?" she asked, touching his arm lightly. Draco pulled away from her in disgust.

"Get off of me, you slut!" he all but yelled.

"You think _I'm_ a slut? Well honey, you ain't seen your girl!" she said, looking at Ginny. Ginny smiled at Cho sweetly, then pointed Tzal at her. She thought a word, and Cho's face started to turn a green colour. Cho had a very painful and gut-retching 48-hour curse. Draco called Madam Pomfrey, who put Cho on the bed next to Harry, and closed the curtains around Cho as she began to throw up.

_I think she thought just because I don't talk, it means I can't hear her. Bitch!_ Ginny said, pissed off. A gold sphere surrounded her, and Draco reached in and grabbed her hand.

"Calm down Ginny. It's ok now. It's the Slytherin's now, so you better keep your wand on you," he said with a grin. Madam Pomfrey came out of the curtains and told Dumbledore that the next lot could come in, then she went back to Cho. The Slytherin's came in. They didn't bother to line up, they just stood around and talked amongst themselves. Blaise walked over to Draco, who was looking at Ginny's hands intently.

"If you aren't going to wish me get well, you can all go. I'm tired from what Voldemort did to me, as you would be too, and I need to rest," he translated. Most of the Slytherin's had stopped talking when Draco had started, and the rest shut up when he said 'Voldemort'. Blaise stood next to Draco.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered. Draco glared at him. "All right, all right. What do you want 'em to do?" he asked, looking at the Slytherin's.

"Line them up on one side if they bought presents, the other side if they didn't. Make them say get well, or something minutely meaningful," Draco replied. Blaise grinned and clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Right. Whoever got pressies, line up on the left. If you didn't, go on the other side. If you didn't but anything, say something positive about the _patient_, not yourself!" this got a few laughs, and even more smirks. Ginny did some quick sign language.

_Is he available for birthdays too?_ she asked, grinning. Draco almost laughed, but he quickly composed himself.

"People's with the presents first. And so I don't lose my voice, Weasley says thanks," he said. He apologised to Ginny, who nodded and said something, grinning. "She says that if the present is from her brother's joke shop, it won't work on her, it's in the small print. And if the present is lame, then you'll be punished." groans were heard from the males as they checked the small print on their presents. "People's with the jokes. They do work on Potter, so put them on his table and go to the other line." they all did as they were told and the present line got considerably smaller, while the 'say a positive thing' line got bigger. Pansy was near the start of the present line. Her 'present' was a light green ribbon. Ginny just looked at her. Pansy smiled at Draco, ignoring Ginny.

"Are we still on for tonight Draykie?" she asked.

"Parkinson, we were never on for tonight, or any other night for that matter. EVER. And if that's the best present you could come up with, you really are a bitch," he said, looking at the ribbon in disgust.

"Then we're perfectly suited for each other," she said. Ginny pointed Tzal at Pansy, who fell onto the ground. A few (but not many) people gasped. Ginny did some bored signs.

"This is an example of a lame present. And that is an example of what happens to people with lame presents," Draco explained. The Slytherin's nodded, a few people moving to the other side. "Crabbe. Goyle. Put her somewhere where I don't have to see her." the two boys nodded, and put Pansy on the other side of Harry. Everyone gave Ginny their presents, and said 'get well' then left quickly. Blaise was last, and he couldn't stop grinning.

"Good on you Weasley! I've been wanting to do that to her for years! Hope you get better soon, ok?" Ginny nodded, and Blaise left after giving her a box of Chocolate Frogs.

"He was hitting on you!" Draco said, feeling annoyed, and jealous.

_I didn't lead him on, did I? Jealous?_ he smirked, and nodded. The Gryffindor's came in, crowding around both Ginny and Harry. (a/n: _they still don't know that he raped her_) Ron and Mione just glared at Harry, and nearly everyone was shocked when neither of them went near him. Ron stood next to Draco.

"Is she ok?" Draco nodded. "I'd ask you why you're doing this, but I think I know why, and it's ok with me." Draco and Ginny looked at him, shocked. "If my best friend rapes her, why can't my enemy love her?" he said. They nodded, seeing the sense in what he was saying, but still shocked. "What's she saying?" Ron asked, indicating to Ginny. Draco looked at her, and grinned.

"She's saying thankyou over and over again," Mione said, smiling. "And now... she says she loves him too," she translated quietly. Ron saw Draco do some sign language back to Ginny, and looked to his girlfriend for an explanation. "He said he loves her too," she explained, smiling.

"All right. What do you want them to do?" he asked Draco.

"Line them up on the left if they have presents and on the right if they don't. Wait, what am I saying, you're Gryffindor's. Line them up on the left!" Ron grinned and clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. Deja vu, Draco thought, shaking his head with a grin.

"Line up and give Ginny her presents. The jokes from my brother's shop don't work on her, but they do on Harry. He won't mid, so just give them to him," Ron said. It sounded like he was still friends with Harry, but he wasn't going anywhere near him, only glaring in his direction. This confused the Gryffindor's but they did as he said, putting their jokes on Harry's table, and coming back over to Ginny. She liked all of their presents, but she liked Ron and Mione's best. They'd given her a book on curses (not dark ones, unfortunately) to try on Harry when she got the chance.

"Thankyou. I love it! I'll try it on Potter as soon as he's recovered, so can come straight back and miss out on Quidditch," Draco translated. Ron's face fell, he'd forgotten about the Quidditch Cup. No matter how much he now liked Draco, and hated Harry, he still didn't want Slytherin to win. "Ginny says she'll try out for it. Madam Hooch says she's probably better than Potter is. Really?" he asked her, interested. Ginny nodded, grinning.

_Before all of this happened, I whooped his arse in the holidays. He wasn't happy. Said it was just 'beginner's luck'. I've been playing longer than he has! Beginner's luck, my arse!_ Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Mione said, shocked.

_Oops, sorry Mione. I forgot you could understand this. Well, it's true! I caned him!_ she said grinning.

"All right then. We'll send Dumbledore in for you," Mione said, pulling Ron away

"Bye Ginny. Bye Draco," Ron said. Mione almost stopped in shock.

"Bye Ron. Bye Mione," Draco said for Ginny and himself.

"Bye," Mione said, then left.

_Since when have you and Ron been on a first name basis?_ Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably since yesterday," he replied. Ginny laughed. Dumbledore walked in, a twinkle in his eye. "Hello Professor," Draco said, smiling.

"Hello Draco and Ginny. How are you?" he asked her.

_I'm well thankyou Professor. How are you?_ she asked. Draco was about to translate, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"I'm fine thankyou, Ginny. Do you want to go to your room now, or stay here?" he asked. He saw Ginny and Draco look at each other. "Or you may go to Draco's room, if you like. If he doesn't mind, of course," he added, looking at Draco.

"I don't mind. Gin?" she nodded and thanked Dumbledore. "Can I get something to keep Pansy away from me and my room? I think she's been trying to get in at night, and I've seen her stalking me. It's starting to freak me out." Dumbledore nodded, then gave Ginny his present. An Invisibility Cloak, but it didn't look like Harry's one, it seemed different.

"It's expandable. It can fit up to 10 people under it. It's the only one ever made," Dumbledore said. Draco whistled, impressed. Ginny shook her head.

_I can't take this from you Professor_. she said.

"Why not? You'll need it when you fight Voldemort and I have no use for it. Take it. Think of it as an early Christmas present, ok?" Dumbledore said and Ginny nodded, taking the Cloak from him reluctantly. "I think we should let you get changed now. Come, Draco," he said, and they left Ginny with the clothes and robe that Madam Pomfrey had brought earlier, closing the curtain behind them. "I know you won't take advantage of her Draco, that's why I'm letting her go to your room. If it was in any other situation, I probably wouldn't let you go, but I think you need to spend some time together, ok?" Draco nodded. "Ginny can't hear this, there's a silence spell on the curtains," he explained, seeing his confused look. Draco nodded. Ginny opened the curtains, and walked out. "Goodbye, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better now Ginny," Dumbledore said and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco led Ginny to his private room. It was behind a picture of an ice-blue dragon that Ginny had always liked.

"Ice heart," he said. The dragon portrait swung open and Ginny climbed in, Draco following. Ginny looked around, amazed at what she saw. There were drawings, books, paper, parchment and stationery everywhere! She looked at some of them. A dragon, the giant squid, owls. Ginny saw one that had red in it, and pulled it up from beneath the others. It was a picture of her.

"They're fantastic! Did you do these before or after?" she asked him. Draco looked at her.

"Most of them are from before, some are after," he said. "That one is from before," he said, indicating to the picture she held in her hand. "I'll slepp on the couch, you can have the bed." He started to move a few of his drawings, so he could find the couch. Ginny went invisible. Draco felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around. Before he could say anything, Ginny kissed him. _I love you Draco_. "I love you too," he whispered. Ginny pulled away, shocked. She became visible again.

_I forgot about this one!_ Ginny thought, Draco nodded in agreement.

"Well, it looks like we really are in love then," he said.

_You think?_ Draco smiled at her sarcasm.

_So are you going to ask me now?_ he asked. Ginny looked at him, confused. _You promised not to talk about Voldemort and Death-Eaters until we'd fallen in love, remember?_

_Do now. Are you a Death-Eater?_ she asked. _I hope you're not... Damn it! This is going to be hell on my head..._

You bet. Now you've got three people in your head! Tzal said, grinning.

_Thankyou for reminding me of that Tzal! How about you remind me to throw you in the lake when we go past it, ok? _Ginny said, annoyed.

No, I don't think I will. Tzal replied, projecting an image of him poking his tongue out.

_How very mature you are for a wand that is supposed to be over 1000 years old!_ Ginny practically yelled at him. _I'm going to get a very big headache soon..._

Why thankyou, I've always thought I was mature, though not many people have agreed with me. I wonder why... Tzal said, cheekily.

_Tzal, shut up, or I will snap you in more than two pieces_, Draco warned. Tzal shut up quickly. _I'm not a Death-Eater. I've been stalling it. Father wanted me to join on my last birthday, but I convinced him to postpone it until the end of this year, so it wouldn't affect my schooling._ Ginny nodded, understanding.

_When's your birthday?_ she asked.

"Next holidays. Why?" he asked, curious.

_Tell your Dad you want to join these holidays. The end of the year's too long, and when Voldemort rises, you want need to complete school, etc, etc. I'll join too. Rebel against family, want to kill Potter. Goody, now I don't have to lie! Yeah, that sort of thing._ she said, sounding embarrassed. _We'll take Voldemort down then. We'll need some time to practise and someone to practise against. We'll ask Dumbledore..._ she finished, and looked at Draco's face. He looked angry. _Are you ok?_

_You're not joining Ginny. I'm not going to risk losing you again, not after I just got you back! I won't let you Gin._ Ginny smiled.

_Sweet of you, but I'm going to join, with or without your consent Draco. I have to do this, or else we'll never beat him, don't you understand that?_

He understands that, he just doesn't want to see you hurt. Tzal said. Personally, I agree with Draco.

_Great! Just bloody great! Well, what do you think Lirale? Elaril? Someone has to agree with me!_

_We agree with you Ginny. You have to defeat Voldemort, or else the world will be thrown into turmoil._ Elaril and Lirale said. Ginny grinned, triumphantly, and poked her tongue out at Draco.

Now look who's mature. Tzal said dryly.

_I'm allowed to be immature once in a while, thankyou! Four people are in my head, and not one of them is me! Everyone out! I'm tired..._ Ginny added as she yawned. _So do I have your permission now?_ she asked. Draco nodded. She kissed him.

"Can you help me find the couch?" he asked, trying to move some of the parchments. Ginny nodded and pointed Tzal at the room.

_Pulcro!_ she thought, and the room began to swirl. Parchments flew up from the floor and stacked themselves on the desk neatly, pens and quills organised themselves in the desk drawerrs, clothes were folded and put away and books were shelved in the bookcases. Draco grinned.

_Must remember that spell._ he thought with a grin. _Thanks Ginny._ he added as he found extra pillows and a quilt. Ginny climbed into his bed, not bothering to change out of her dress.

_Night Draco_, she said, yawning.

_Night Gin_, Draco replied as he turned off the light. They lay there for a while, both knowing the other wasn't asleep.

_Draco?_ Ginny queried. He lifted his head off the pillow to look at her. _Can you sleep with me? I'd feel better knowing you were here with me_, she added, hoping she didn't sound stupid or desperate.

_You don't sound stupid _or _desperate Gin_, Draco said as he got off the couch. He climbed into the bed, and put an arm around her protectively. Soon they were both asleep within each others arms.

(a/n:_ I hope you all like this chapter, and I really hope it's long enough for all of you starving fans!! :-) Thankyou all for reviewing, keep it up! I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but it may not be until next week, sorry! Don't despair! Read on, oh faithful ones... (when I can update that is! :D ) Don't forget to review!_)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n:_ sorry, I forgot to check the chapter before I posted it, and I didn't realise my spelling mistakes. I've now checked it and am re-posting, so read on!_)

**Chapter Seven**

"We can not let you do this!" Snape was practically yelling, something he rarely did. "You can't go up against Voldemort!" he said, his usually pale face turning red with anger.

"Severus, please be quiet," Dumbledore said, raising his voice to get above Snape's ranting.

"I agree with Severus, Albus," McGonagall interrupted. "They shouldn't go up against You-Know-Who," she said, a small hitch in her voice.

"Why not? You're all perfectly fine with Potter going up against Voldemort, why not us?" Ginny yelled. McGonagall recoiled visibly, Snape was shocked, but Albus only smiled, as always. Ginny's body began to glow slightly.

_Calm down Ginny, _Draco's voice said in her mind. Ginny calmed down, the glow leaving quickly, making the teachers wonder if it had really been there to start with.

"Miss Weasley, I suggest you calm down," Dumbledore said. Ginny closed her mouth and clenched her fists instead. Severus and Minerva started arguing.

_Don't worry Gin, we'll fight him, with or without their consent,_ Draco said, and Ginny nodded. Only Albus noticed her nod, and raised an eyebrow enquiringly. Draco mouthed 'telepathy' and Albus smiled, knowing what it meant for them. He cleared his throat, and the two teachers shut up.

"Personally, I think they are ready," he announced. Silence followed.

"You do?" McGonagall asked, shocked. He nodded, serious.

"We need to practise. Can we use Potter? Or Parkinson? Or both?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"No, I'll help you," Dumbledore said. Only Ginny and Draco noticed McGonagall's anger. She looked ready to pop a vein. "You can do that in your detentions now, with Professor Snape's permission, of course," he added looking at Severus.

"What chapter are you up to?" he asked Ginny.

"Four, but I haven't done the experiments yet. Can I do them in class? I'll catch up to the rest of them," she added seeing Snape's face. He nodded, not having much choice. Ginny looked at Albus, who nodded too. "Today or tomorrow?" she asked Draco. _Say tomorrow, I don't trust McGonagall._

"I think tomorrow would be better," Draco said. Dumbledore nodded, agreeing. Ginny stood, handing an envelope to Dumbledore, the outside reading 'Arithmacy'. Ginny saw McGonagall read the word, then flick her eyes away, deciding it wasn't worth her trouble to try and read it over Albus' shoulder, especially if it was about a subject that she had nothing to do with.

"I think that's all for now," he said after reading the letter. "I will get your teacher to talk to you about it, Miss Weasley," he said, smiling at her.

"Thankyou Professor," Ginny replied, and left with Draco. They hid in an empty classroom and waited until they saw Snape and McGonagall leave to go back up to Dumbledore's office. Ginny kissed Draco.

_I love you Draco_ she thought, smiling.

_Love you too Gin_ he replied, holding her hand.

Draco and Ginny sitting in the tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes Draco with the baby carriage! Tzal sang out loudly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Shut up Tzal, or I wont let you come on the honeymoon, Draco replied with a smirk.

Hey! Ginny said, annoyed.

Yeah! I'm going on holiday with you two, even if I have to stow myself in Ginny's undies! Tzal informed them. Ginny grinned.

Who said I was taking undies? she replied as they went into Dumbledore's office. Suddenly, she got an image from Draco of her naked. Hey! No naked pictures!

This is getting gross! She **is** my owner you know! NO naked pics!

All right, no naked pics, I get the point! Draco said with a grin, as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said. They went inside, and he looked at them both, somewhat happy and sad. "Are you both sure about this? Truly sure?" he asked, seriously. They both nodded.

"Yes, we're sure," they replied.

"All right then. We'll just wait for the witnesses to come," he said, going behind his desk and bringing a velvet cloth out of a drawer. He opened the cloth carefully and showed them what was inside; two ancient rings. "There is an inscription inside them in your language." Ginny and Draco took one ring each, and read the writing inside. _Together through life and past death_. They smiled at each other. A crash came from the fireplace, startling them out of their thoughts. Arthur and Molly got out of the fireplace, dusting off their robes. Ginny and Draco looked at Dumbledore, and he shrugged, the twinkle ever sparkling in his eye. "I told them that you were ready," he said. Ron, Mione, Fred and George walked in, surprisingly quiet. "I don't want the entire school knowing of this just yet, and I'm sure you don't want to either," he explained when they looked at him again. Ginny and Draco nodded, understanding. Snape walked in, guiding someone beneath a hooded cloak. When the hood was lifted, everyone (besides Snape and Albus, of course) stared, shocked. Standing in front of them was Narcissa Malfoy! Snape shut the door, hiding everyone from view.

"Mum?" Draco was in shock. His mum was supposed to be hiding away in Switzerland, or Belgium!

"What? You didn't think I'd miss your own wedding, did you? Not even Voldemort could stop me." she smiled at him, and Draco hugged her tightly. "Perhaps we should get them ready Molly?" Molly nodded, and led Ginny into a side room, as Narcissa took Draco into another room.

"So, when exactly where you going to tell me Ginny?" Molly asked, tsking. Using Pansy's "present" (light green ribbon, in case you forgot), she put Ginny's hair into a bun, letting two tendrils frame her face. She transformed Ginny's robes into a white dress with pale green sleeves, and turned her shoes into two-strapped sandals. Molly looked her daughter over, and smiled. She looked beautiful. There was something missing... Molly took a hair clip out of her hair and turned it into a silver tiara. She placed it on Ginny's head delicately and smiled, tears in her eyes. Ginny smiled back at her.

"Thankyou so much mum!" she said. Molly took out a mirror from her handbag and unshrunk it, letting Ginny look at herself. Ginny was shocked at her appearance. She looked pretty! She hadn't seen her reflection properly for months, because Harry always told her she was ugly and would never get any better than him. At the time, she'd believed him. Not anymore, Drcao was right, she was beautiful.

_Told you so._ Draco said, smug.

_You're not supposed to see me yet!_

_I can't see you, don't worry. Did Potter really called you ugly?_ he asked.

_Yes_ Ginny replied, sounding shamed.

_Bastard! I'm going to kill him! You're not ugly Ginny, ok?_

_Ok. Don't kill him Draco, that's my job._

_Fine. I'm telling Ron and the twins though. I hope they break his legs into lots of pieces..._

_Draco..._

_Sorry mother_ he said grinning.

_Fiancee thankyou very much!_

_You're very welcome, love._

_Oh, be quiet! I just can't win, can I? _Ginny said, annoyed.

_Nope. Love you._

_You too._

"Thankyou mum. It's perfect," Ginny said, kissing her lightly.

"You're welcome dear. Do you think they're ready yet?"

"Not yet," Ginny replied. Molly nodded, not understanding, but accepting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco listened to his mother talking, telling him to treat her right.

"Mum," he interrupted. "I love Ginny, and I won't do anything to jeopardise that, ok?" Narcissa nodded, smiling at him. He looked very handsome, in a white shirt, black tie (she'd forced him into that) and black pants. His hair was rugged, but in a neat way. They went out of the room, Narcissa going to stand by Snape, and Draco stood out of everyone's way, watching Arthur trying to ready the twins. Hermione opened the door, and gasped.

"Ginny! You look..." that was all he could hear before she was practically pulled into the room. Draco didn't get to hear or see what she looked like. He already knew she'd be beautiful, Merlin, she would be in a paper bag, but he still wanted to know. He clenched his fists, scowling, thinking of Potter calling _his_ Ginny ugly! The bastard! Now he's the one who can't see beauty! Draco thought, getting very pissed off.

_Draco, settle down. You're going to end up using your globe and scaring everyone. Calm down_ Ginny said soothing him. _Think of something else._

_Like what?_ he asked.

_It's your wedding, think of something. Just not me too much, you don't want everyone to see you with a woody_ she said with a grin. _Ron will never let you live it down!_ Draco grinned, knowing it was true. _Ready now?_ Draco asked Dumbledore, who nodded and cleared his throat. Arthur and his 3 sons shut up quickly, and looked at Albus expectantly.

"Draco, please stand here," Dumbledore said. Draco did as he said, "Tell her we're ready."

_We're ready now Gin._

_Ok. Tell Dad I'm waiting for him._

"Mr Weasley? Ginny's at the door waiting for you," Draco said. Arthur stared for a moment, then went and knocked at the door. It opened, and he was pulled inside. Snape walked over to Draco.

"Nervous?" he asked him.

"A bit," Draco replied. Snape smirked.

"A bit?" he asked, his brow raising.

"OK, a lot. But I love her, so I'll be fine," Draco said. Bloody Snape! Making me nervous!

"Love her? I never thought I'd see a Malfoy fall in love with a Weasley," he said, only half-joking.

"Yeah, just like I thought I'd never see perfect Potter rape and abuse his best friend's sister," Draco said through a clenched jaw. Snape's jaw dropped.

"He did what?" he sounded angry. Very angry. Potter better grow eyes in the back of his head, Draco thought with a grin. Well, it's Severus, so he better watch his front...

"Excuse me Severus. I'd like to talk with Draco, if you don't mind," Narcissa interrupted. Snape left them alone. "How are you Draco?" she asked kindly.

"A little nervous. How were you before your wedding?" he asked.

"Absolutely petrified. I didn't want to marry Lucius. I was in love with someone else, but you know Lucius, what he wanted, he got. But I don't regret having you, not for one second, ok?" Draco nodded. Narcissa hugged him and went to her seat.

"Ron?" Draco called out, getting an idea. Ron came over.

"Yeah Mal... Draco?" he asked, correcting himself.

"Would you be my best man?" Draco asked. Ron tried not to look too shocked.

"Yes. Thanks," he said, standing beside Draco. "Welcome to the family," he said, grinning.

"Thanks," Draco replied. After a few more minutes, Albus flicked his wand and a wedding march came on. The door opened and Hermione walked out, with a small bouquet of flowers. She had a light green dress on, and she looked nice. Draco glanced at Ron, and grinned. Ron's jaw was on the floor, and he was drooling and smiling at Mione. Draco nudged him and they looked back at the door. Mrs Weasley was wearing a darker green dress, and she had her hair down, just touching her shoulders. Arthur stared at his wife, holding onto Ginny's arm limply. Molly looked gorgeous! Ginny nudged him, and smiled at him. He looked at his daughter. She was so grown up.

"I love you Ginny, and I hope Draco loves you too. If he doesn't make you happy, I'll get your brothers to hurt him. They will hurt him, believe me!" he said, serious.

"I know Daddy. Draco's already been threatened with them, so he'll be good. Draco does love me Dad, just as I love him."

"Good. We better go down now, huh?" he asked. Ginny nodded, and after Arthur wiped his eyes, they started to walk out of the door, and down the aisle.

Draco stared at Ginny. Her dress... her hair... She looked beautiful, no better than that. She was... indescribable. Ron grinned and nudged him. Draco shut his mouth and smiled at Ginny. She smiled back.

_I love you Ginerva_.

_I love you too Draco._

Ginny stopped infront of him. Arthur kissed her cheek lightly, and handed her to Draco, trying not to glare at the boy who was taking away his only daughter. Ginny took Draco's hand in hers. Dumbledore began talking.

"Before we begin, if anyone has any objections to this marriage, shut up. I've not come this far to be screwed around by some jealous person!" (a/n: _I got you all there!! I would love to make him really say that, it would be hilarious, but no... sorry for the interruption though!_)

"Before we begin, if anyone has any objections to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold you peace." there was silence. "Then we shall begin. Ginerva Weasley, do you take Draco Malfoy to be your husband, to love past death and through life?"

"I do," Ginny said, smiling at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, do you take Ginerva Weasley as your wife, to love past death and through life?" Dumbledore asked.

Stupid question, if you ask me! Tzal interjected.

"I do," Draco said, ignoring Tzal.

Where's the love? Tzal complained.

"Please exchange your rings," Albus said, telling Tzal off silently. Tzal shut up, not realising he was broadcasting so loudly. Ginny slipped her ring on Draco's left wedding finger, and Draco slipped his ring onto Ginny's left wedding finger. They felt a warm feeling coarse through them, and a bright glow emitted from their rings when they held hands again. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said. Draco kissed Ginny, restraining slightly as their parents were there. Ginny kissed him back, then pulled away suddenly.

_Something's wrong... There's no sound._ Ginny said, looking at her mum, a tear frozen in mid-air below her cheek. _Did you?_ she asked Draco, already knowing the answer. Draco shook his head. Ginny looked at everyone again. It would have been funny, if not for the fact that neither of them stopped time. A candle flickered.

_Time's frozen, a candle can't flicker._

_I think we're supposed to go to it._ Ginny said. They walked toward the flame. It grew bigger, turning into a large white circle. The white hole pulled them into it, and they disappeared.

(a/n: _sorry for the cliffie. Actually, I'm not. I meant for that to be there, so now you all have to suffer! laughs evilly and ducks as things are thrown Don't hate me! I will update soon, I promise. Read on, oh faithful ones... When I update that is... Bye!_)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue

(a/n: _I'll just clarify something. A reader asked me, how is it that Pansy got Ginny a present when she was in hospital? The answer is, she was let out after the school had already left. When the school gets back, Dumbledore says that there is only one other student in the hospital. When Pansy woke up from the potion Madam Pomfrey gave her, she was allowed to leave (by a very grateful Madam Pomfrey, let me assure you!). The rest of the school had already left for Hogsmeade, so Pansy couldn't go, and since she couldn't go in the hospital to see Draco without a present for Ginny, she gave Ginny the most worthless thing she had, a green ribbon. Sorry if I didn't make that seem clear before, I hope that answers your question!_)

**Chapter Eight**

"Welcome Ginerva. Welcome Draco," a lady clad in white said in their language. "Please sit, so we may explain what is happening and why you're here." she smiled at them. They sat down on a white couch, and that was when they realised that everything around them was white. They floor, the carpet, the chairs, even their clothes were white. Ginny and Draco's clothes had been changed to white. Ginny held onto Draco's hand.

If you go any whiter, I'm going to lose you both. You're turning into the furniture. I'm not white, am I? I was quite fond of my natural colour! Tzal said. Ginny looked at him.

You're completely white. Since when did you turn into a mistletoe branch? (a/n: _I'm not completely sure if it is white, but I think a mistletoe tree is white, so that's good enough!_)

Since the two of you decided to go through a white hole when time was frozen! Tzal sounded annoyed. Ginny smirked.

You were itching to go through it too, Tzal. No complaining. Draco said, grinning. They looked around and saw a long white bench with 5 seats behind it. Only 3 were filled. One with the lady who had spoken to them before and the other two beings didn't even look like beings. They were see-through and a white glow surrounded them. Ginny suspected that that was natural, not just from being in a white room. The lady looked at them, and smiled.

"Lirale and Elaril, please take your seats, so we may discuss the matter at hand," she said. Lirale and Elaril flew out of Ginny and Draco's body's and sat down in a seat each.

"There is nothing to talk about Nivian. They are married, good will triumph," Lirale said to the lady. Nivian shook her head sadly.

"No, Lirale. Good won't triumph this time, it will only stall evil until their child has been born. Only then will good truly triumph."

"What!" Lirale, Elaril, Ginny and Draco yelled.

"What do you mean our child?" Ginny yelled.

"Stall evil! Why can't we stop it altogether?" Draco yelled. Nivian held up her hand for silence, and everyone stopped yelling.

"Ginerva, you will have a child. Yes, Draco will be the father, but not until both of you and the rest of the world is ready. You can only stall evil because although yes, you both are powerful, you aren't powerful enough to overcome all evil, just Voldemort," she explained quietly.

"There's more?" Ginny asked, and Nivian nodded. Ginny cursed silently.

"Why are we here? Who are you?" Draco asked, mainly looking at the other two, who hadn't said one single word yet.

"You are here to be bound, as the prophecy said. We are the Fallen Ones. We are here to help you and make sure that you don't make the same mistakes we did. The two on the right side of me failed to stop the evil one (_Satan to Jesus believers_), and were banished with him, mistook for his followers. Lirale and Elaril didn't stop Salazar Slytherin. Merlin and I didn't get to take the curse off of myself quick enough to stop Morgan le Faye and her son. By your time, we were about an hour late," she said, smiling sadly. Ginny frowned.

"There was a curse on you?" she asked. Nivian nodded.

"Yes. Evil Otherworld beings controlled by Morgan were implanted in me, and they forced me to trap Merlin in a tree. They left soon after, with the knowledge of how to undo it. Merlin had to tell me how to do it with our minds, but we were still too late," she said, a tear forming on the corner of her eye. It was clear that she had punished herself because of it every day since.

"Where is Merlin?" Draco asked, not liking to see her cry. Nivian smiled and wiped the tear away.

"He was present at your wedding, but he will now bind you. Follow us please," she said and the 2 angels and the two spirits stood up and left the room, Draco and Ginny following. White roses snaked their way beside a white carpet. At the end of the white carpet, beneath an arch stood a man with white hair, and he was wearing white robes, waiting patiently for them. Lirale and Elaril sat down, the two angels sitting beside them. Nivian led Draco and Ginny to the arch. "They are ready to be bound Merlin," she said clearly, smiling at him. Merlin smiled back briefly, softening his features momentarily, then looked at Draco and Ginny.

"Are they?" he asked, looking at them intently. They held his gaze for as long as they could, but Merlin's piercing blue eyes unfolded their souls and fears and made them look away, defeated. Merlin nodded. "They are ready," he announced. Nivian smiled at the two youths then sat next to the other four to watch. Merlin smiled at Draco and Ginny kindly. "Thee shalt fear no more. Thee are to be wed and bound on this day," he said, reassuring them. They nodded and smiled back. "Very well, we shall now begin." he held out his arms, and his voice rang out loudly. "I call upon Fire!" a large ring of fire surrounded Ginny and Draco, but neither of them moved. "I call upon Earth!" Two trees sprung up, and flowered two huge white roses. The thorns seemed to shrink in Merlin's presence, so neither of the youths were scratched. They still didn't move. "I call upon Air!" A hurricane stormed around the two of them, but nothing moved. "I call upon Water!" A gush of rain fell on them, but neither of them got wet. The water joined in with the hurricane, and seemed to feed both the fire and trees. The two roses grew even further, and the flames rose above their heads. "I call upon the Elements to bind these two souls before me! Fire: bind!" the fire ring closed in on them, but didn't burn them, as it touched them, the flames disappeared into their souls. "Earth: bind!" the two trees twisted and entwined themselves around them, disappearing into their souls as it touched them. "Air: bind!" the hurricane closed in on them, getting closer and closer, then it disappeared. "Water: bind!" the rain seemed to join itself together, and it became a large circular sheet of water. It surrounded them and closed in on them, and the water too, disappeared as it touched them. "Two become one! Two souls become one! Two are one! You are bound!" he finished, his voice ringing out the last word clear. Draco and Ginny started to glow, and Merlin smiled as their spheres appeared, blocking them out from the rest of the world. "Nivian," he said, his voice coming out very softly and he sat down, exhausted. Nivian nodded, and stood next to him under the arch.

"You are now bound. You may kiss," she said, holding Merlin up tenderly. Ginny and Draco kissed passionately. They noticed slightly that the other tasted different; clean, pure and refreshed. They pulled apart and looked at Merlin and Nivian, their spheres disappearing. "You must go back now. Lirale, Elaril, please return to them." the two spirits flew into their respective hosts. "Freeze time, and walk back to the candle. Goodbye and good luck!" she said, smiling.

"Good must prevail over evil. Goodbye," the two angels said, their voices high and melodic.

"Goodbye," Ginny and Draco answered. Ginny took Merlin's hand.

_Thankyou for your guidance when I was in the dark,_ she said, smiling at him. Merlin nodded.

_You know?_ he asked, looking slightly surprised.

_Yes, but only since today. Do you want him back? I will forfeit him if you need him,_ Ginny said, looking quite sad.

_You keep him. You will need him, no doubt._ he replied, smiling.

_Goodbye,_ Ginny said. Draco said goodbye to Merlin, and Ginny froze time. Draco took her hand, and they walked towards the flickering candle. They were pulled through the white hole, and into Dumbledore's office. Draco and Ginny could see their bodies, still caught in a kiss. Ginny kissed Draco lightly. _I love you Draco_.

_I love you too Gin. What was that about? Who were you going to give up exactly?_ he asked, sounding worried. Ginny smiled at his concerned face.

I can answer that. My previous owner before Ginny was Merlin. He taught me, more than I taught him, I think. I passed the information down to Ginny, with his help. Tzal said, grinning. Then he frowned. Am I still white? I better not be!

You're fine Tzal. You're not white, Draco said, sounding relieved.

Our clothes are though, Ginny said, only just noticing.

You better go back in your bodies now. Unless you'd rather be stuck out here for the rest of eternity? Tzal interrupted. Ginny smirked.

I don't know, I kind of like it out here... she said, leading Tzal on.

Yeah. Let's just stay out here for a few hours. Draco said, starting to walk away from Dumbledore's office.

Oh, no you don't! Get back here! Right now! Tzal yelled loudly.

_Come on Draco, let's just go in before Tzal gives me a headache._ Ginny said wearily. Draco nodded, and took his wife's hand. They walked back into their bodies and a few seconds later time started again. They kissed, not restraining themselves anymore, oblivious to everyone's shocked faces and dramatic gasps. They pulled away, grinning. Ginny could see her mother wiping away tears, both from joy, sadness, and shock. She held Draco's hand tightly, and smiled at him. Draco smiled back.

"Is it done?" Dumbledore asked them quietly. Ginny nodded. "I have organised private quarters for you. You will know where to go," he said, touching their shoulders lightly, then pulling away quickly as he felt a bolt of light hit his hand. Neither of them noticed. Dumbledore watched as they said goodbye to everyone, only just noticing that they were wearing different clothes. Well, they weren't exactly different, they were just completely white. He grinned. Ginny was saying goodbye to Narcissa.

"Thankyou for coming Narcy. That made him happy, even though he'd never admit it," Ginny said, smiling. Narcissa smiled.

"I'm sure that marrying you will also have made him happy, whether I was here or not," she answered. Ginny shook her head, a few more strands of hair falling out of her bun.

"Maybe, but you being here sealed it," Ginny replied, and hugged her mother-in-law. "Thankyou."

"It's fine dear," Narcissa said, hugging her back. She smiled, noticing Draco's hungry stare at Ginny. "You better go to him now. He's waiting," she whispered. Ginny nodded, and pulled away, noticing Severus staring at Narcissa. She smiled.

"Severus is waiting for you too," she said, then left before Narcissa could protest. Draco smiled at her, and put his arm around her waist, holding her protectively. Ginny kissed his cheek affectionately.

_Do you want to go now?_ Draco asked her silently.

_All right. I'll just say goodbye to Ron, then we can go. Ok?_ she asked. Draco nodded, and watched wistfully as she went over to her brother.

"Hello Draco," Arthur said, smiling at him. Draco tore his gaze away from Ginny and looked at him, smiling. "How are you?"

"Happy, thankyou. How are you?"

"Strangely elated. I was only surprised slightly when I saw you at the altar. I was glad it was you, and not Harry. Odd that, isn't it?" he said, grinning. Draco nodded, knowing he didn't mean any offence.

"Yes... Excuse me sir, you've just reminded me of something. Fred! George!" he called out. The twins came over, grinning.

"Would you like me to leave?" Arthur asked, seeing the evil look on Draco's face.

"You can stay if you like sir," Draco said. Arthur decided wisely to leave. Fred and George looked at Draco enquiringly. "It's about Potter..." he said, his voice going down to a whisper. "He called my Ginny ugly, on top of everything else. Just wanted you to know," he said with a wink as Ginny came over, a frown on her face. "Break a few bones for me," he said quickly, and looked at his wife, smiling. "Hello Ginny. Can we go now?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yes..." _What were you talking about?_ she asked, raising an eyebrow.

_You'll see later on..._ he replied. Ginny hugged her brothers.

"You look really nice Gin," Fred said. George nodded in agreement.

"Real nice," he said, grinning. Ginny smiled.

"Thankyou," she said. "You go down first. There will still be people around." Draco nodded, said goodbye quickly, and left. Molly hugged her daughter tightly, and kissed her cheek.

"You be a good girl, ok? I'll see you soon," she said, smiling. Ginny nodded.

"Bye mum," Ginny said, and left after saying goodbye to everyone else. She went across to the empty classroom that Draco went into, and hugged him. "I love you Draco," she said. He kissed her.

"Love you too," he said.

I love you too! Tzal called out, laughing. They ignored him and left the room after turning invisible. An unseen hand seemed to guide them to a portrait. The portrait was of a dragon soaring through the clouds above a mother unicorn and its foal eating the grass cautiously. Ginny laughed quietly.

"Element bounded," Draco said, and the dragon roared, and the unicorn neighed as the portrait swung open. They went in quickly, turning visible again. Ginny kissed him hungrily, and started to undo his shirt. Draco kissed her back, and just as his hands went to undo her dress, they fell to his side. He pulled away from her and looked at her intensely. "Are you ready for this Ginny?" he asked. "Answer me truthfully. I promise I won't be angry or upset, ok?" Ginny nodded, and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry Draco... I... I don't think I can," she said, starting to cry. Draco smiled and hugged Ginny, kissing her head softly.

_It's fine Ginny. There's no rule that says we have to anyway. Don't cry, it's all right._ he said, kissing her lightly. _We can just sleep tonight. Smile..._ Ginny shook her head and frowned in defiance. Draco crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, earning a laugh and a smile. _Thankyou. Come on..._ he pulled her to the window seat and sat down. Ginny sat between his legs and smiled as his arms went around her protectively. She leant into his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Draco kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back softly. Draco held her and watched as she slept, smiling.

Little did he know that someone else was watching them. Green eyes glinted with hate as they watched the two lovers. How they couldn't wait to kill them! Oh, yes, they were watching. Watching and waiting...

(a/n: _da da da! I know it's a cliffie, but I'm sure you'll live... Especially when I (hopefully) update next week! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys! Keep reviewing! Read on, oh faithful ones..._)


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n: _Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Keep it up, and let's try to get 100! _)

**Chapter Nine**

Ginny woke up, the sun in her eyes, and feeling strangely safe. She felt Draco's arms around her and smiled. Knowing that he hadn't had much sleep during the night, Ginny turned into a robin and flew down to the floor quietly so as not to wake her husband. She turned back to her normal self, and smiled at Draco fondly. She decided to draw until he woke up, and grabbed a parchment from his desk and a quill. It was only until she was halfway drawing that Ginny realised that she wasn't using magic to draw, and the picture looked life-like anyway. She shrugged and kept drawing. Ginny finished drawing just as Draco opened his eyes. She smiled at him.

_Morning Draco. Sleep well?_ she asked. He nodded, rubbing his eyes.

_Always will if I wake up to you._ he answered. Ginny grinned.

_That's so sweet!_ Draco glared at her.

_I am not sweet!_ Ginny went over to him and kissed him on the lips. After some tongue involvement, she pulled away and licked her lips.

_Still sweet._ she said, smirking. Draco looked over to where she had been sitting.

_What were you doing?_ he asked, changing the subject.

_Drawing._ Ginny replied.

"Really?" she nodded. "What?" he asked, curious. Ginny blushed.

_You._

"Can I see?" he asked, grinning. She started to shake her head. "I'll show you the picture I drew of you," he said, persuading her to nod.

"All right then," she said, curious. Draco grinned and took a piece of parchment out of his robe. "Ready? One, two, three." They swapped parchments, and both of their jaws dropped.

"Did you draw this with magic?" Draco asked, amazed. Ginny shook her head.

_No, did you?_ she asked.

"Only to get the colours right," he replied, looking at the picture of him. It was a picture of him smiling at Ginny on their wedding day, that he knew. The picture looked so life-like that he wouldn't be surprised if the picture started to talk! They gave their pictures back, and Draco kissed Ginny passionately. "I love you," he said, kissing her neck.

_Love you too. Darn it, someone's coming._ she said, annoyed. Draco pulled away reluctantly, pocketing the picture. Ginny folded her picture carefully, and put in her pocket just as there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Dumbledore asked. Draco opened the door, and tried not to look annoyed at the headmaster. Snape followed Dumbledore in their room, and after they looked around, they shut the door, and put up an extra silence spell, so if anyone was around, they couldn't hear.

"We took your advice Ginny and put Minerva under Veritaserum. We found out some... very disturbing things. She has been working for Voldemort for the past 16 years, and has been relaying all of the Order's information to him. It is lucky that she has never seen Severus there, or else we could have been in very big trouble."

"She's been working for him since her husband died," Ginny noted. Albus frowned.

"She told you that?" he asked, intrigued. Ginny nodded.

"Yes. She said that Voldemort killed her husband. Why?" Albus shook his head.

"Well, Voldemort did kill him in a way, but Minerva's husband isn't dead. He wasn't killed by Voldemort, because he is Voldemort." Ginny paled dramatically.

"She was married to Tom?" she whispered. Albus nodded.

"Yes, and probably still is. She has told Voldemort about you both, so we need to try and get you out of here. Make your rings invisible, just in case something happens," Dumbledore said, and watched as they did as he asked. "We have put Minerva in a place where she can not possibly get out," he said. A loud bell began to start ringing. "Or not. Must have spoken too soon. You stay here," he said to them, running out of the room, Professor Snape following. Realising that Ginny was scared, Draco held her hand, and comforted her quietly. After about another half an hour, Snape came back in the room without so much as a knock.

"Is everything all right Professor?" Draco asked. He glared at the both of them.

_That's weird. He's never glared at me!_ Draco said, confused.

_He hasn't glared at me since my first week in school... What do you think's going on?_

_I don't know._ _Tzal?_

Right here. I don't think that's Snape. We'll find out soon enough.

What do you mean by that? Ginny asked.

Watch him closely. Keep him in here for another 10 minutes, then you'll see.

"Would you like something to drink Professor?" Ginny asked him, smiling. Snape just shook his head. "Are you sure? It's perfectly fine," she said. Snape shook his head again.

"Have you had breakfast? We were going to start eating just as you and Dumbledore came in," Draco said, indicating to the food that hadn't been there a minute ago. Snape frowned and shook his head.

"Are you sure you're all right Professor? You don't look well," Ginny said in a concerned tone.

All right. Watch. Tzal said.

Suddenly, Snape began to change. His black eyes turned green, and his teeth straightened and whitened. His greasy hair suddenly began to grow longer, and it lost all of its greasiness, then started turning brown with grey streaks. His crooked nose began to straighten and grow smaller. Snape was no longer standing in front of them, it was McGonagall. (a/n: _You all thought it was Harry! Ha! Fooled you!_)

Don't say anything, she may not know yet. And don't look surprised.

"Are you sure Professor?" Ginny asked, the concerned tone still there. McGonagall tied her hair into a bun swiftly, and smiled at them evilly. She quickly took their wands, and shook her head.

"Do you honestly think _my_ Tom could be outwitted by a crackpot old fool?" she asked. "The fool didn't even realise that it was me that made you cut yourself. No one did, did they?" she asked, sounding slightly eccentric. "When you've been married to an evil lord as long as I have , things start to rub off, including secrets of how to control people with words... I couldn't wait until you did it, but then you suddenly appeared, healed and better than before. How did that happen I wonder? I was so looking forward to your death, but I can wait a few more minutes until that happens," Minerva said evilly. "No, no Albus couldn't fool him this time!" she said shrilly.

_Ignore this Draco._ Ginny said, quickly, then smirked at Minerva.

"Of course he couldn't. We all know that. But..." she said, letting her linger on the word. "He could outwit _you_, couldn't he? Tom always told me he'd come back for me, and now I know how. He'd get me back through _you_. He was just using you to get to me. Why do you think that you started working for him when _I_ started here? It was so he could get information from you about me. Tom doesn't lie, you should know that. He doesn't love you, he never even liked you. He's using you to get to me, and when he does get me, I'll be his Queen, just like he promised... You know I'm right, because otherwise you wouldn't have tried to kill me when Tom didn't know, would you? You're threatened by me!" Ginny smirked at Minerva's paling face. Minerva glared and pointed her wand at the floor.

"Fine, we'll go ask him!" she said, and screamed a word loudly. A hole appeared in the floor. "After you, your majesty!" she hissed, and pushed Ginny into the hole. Ginny screamed. Draco roared and went to hit her, but McGonagall just glared, and pushed him. "You're next!" she said, as he fell into the hole. She jumped in after them, and the hole closed up just as Dumbledore and Snape came in. Snape cursed and they started to work on opening the hole.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stopped screaming as she kept falling. She remembered a Muggle book called Alice in Wonderland, and suddenly she knew what the rabbit hole was like. Falling, and falling, not knowing when you'd stop. Wait a minute, I can fly. Screw this! she said and stopped in mid air. Draco heard her thought and silently cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. He stopped next to Ginny.

_We better keep going, or else she'll get suspicious if we're not down there._ Ginny said practically. Draco nodded. _I'm probably going to have to kiss him_ she said with a shudder as they started to float down. _Let Elaril take over if you're tempted to use your power, ok? We don't want them to know until they're dead._

_All right Ginny_ he replied reluctantly. They landed on the floor, Minerva landing not too long after. She bound them up and pushed them forward. Draco and Ginny both stopped in shock when they saw Harry there.

_Lirale, take over please, or I'll kill him..._ Ginny said, as she clenched her fists tightly. Lirale did as she was asked, and Ginny relaxed slightly. Elaril did the same, and Draco relaxed slightly. Harry walked over to them, smirking evilly.

"Ginny..." he whispered, taking her face in his hand, squeezing so hard that his fingerprints bruised her cheeks. Draco tried to hit him, but since he was bound, he could do little. "Well, I've been waiting for this for a long time," he said, kissing her roughly.

_Draco, calm down. _Lirale said, as she could see a glow beginning to form around him. _Elaril, control him!_ she demanded.

_Sorry, he's furious. It's spilling over..._ he responded, trying his hardest to control Draco's emotions.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, smirking. She spat in his face. Harry slapped her, and waved his hand. Minerva nodded and gagged Ginny with pleasure. They led them down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack where Voldemort was now staying, through the courtesy of Harry. Nagini met them at the door, and all of them lowered their eyes. Harry began to hiss.

_Tell my Lord we are here_ he demanded. Nagini slithered away, and started to hiss at Voldemort. She talked softly so Harry couldn't hear, but Ginny could.

_It's the old hag and the little prick. They have your Queen and Malfoy's son in binds. The hag and little prick look really pissed off._ Ginny translated silently for Draco, who tried not to laugh.

"Minerva! Harry! How dare you treat our guests in this fashion! Untie them at once. Unless of course it isn't Miss Weasley and Master Malfoy," he added, smirking. Confused, Harry and Minerva untied them, and Ginny punched Harry, breaking his nose. Her gag was taken off, and she went into the room with Draco. They bowed to Voldemort, who laughed. "Since when does my Queen bow before me?" he asked, holding out a hand for her. Ginny frowned as she sat on his lap.

"Sorry, my Lord. Minerva said that I wasn't your Queen. She said that you lied to me, but I know you don't lie. I even got dressed for our wedding, like you asked. Did you lie to me Tom?" she asked sweetly. Voldemort shook his head, even though he couldn't remember asking her to get into a wedding dress. At least she was ready and willing...

"I don't lie to you Ginny. You know that. Let me show you," he whispered in her ear, and began kissing her, letting his tongue roam around her mouth.

_Oh Gods, I think I'm going to be sick..._ Ginny said, closing her eyes, and trying not to throw up.

"Tom! You lied to me! You prick!" Minerva yelled, pointing her wand at them. "You'll die, bitch!" she yelled, glaring at Ginny. Tom pointed his wand at Minerva, and said a word. She was dead before she hit the floor. She landed right next to Draco, but he didn't move.

_I'll... distract him, and you get our wands. Ughh..._ Ginny said, as she began to kiss Tom passionately.

_Got them._ Draco said, after he'd pried their wands from Minerva's hand and put them down his pants.

Oh, no! Not down here! The therapy bills are going to be huge! This is way worse than being up _her _sleeve! Let me out! If you don't, then I'll do something to your pants that you won't like... Tzal warned Draco, who tried not to get worried.

_Tzal. Shut up! If you don't stop complaining we're never getting out of here, and you'll be stuck down there for the rest of your life!_ Ginny said, annoyed. Tzal did as she said reluctantly. She pulled away, smiling at Voldemort.

"Of course you're my Queen. How could you not be when you do that to me?" he said, smiling.

"I can do much more. Harry's been teaching me. But he did it without my consent, and he hurt me Tom. He took it away before you could. I kept telling him not to, but he didn't listen," she whimpered. Harry gulped and he tried to back away, but Nagini blocked the doorway. Tom looked up at Harry, an evil look on his face.

"Is this true Harry? Did you hurt my Queen and take away my right to her?" he asked, his voice menacing, and his eyes turning red. Harry felt himself nod. "I finally get to kill you then. Now you have given me a reason to kill you instead of just a worthless quarrel with your parents..." he said, getting Ginny off his lap, and towered over Harry, who began to whimper.

"My Lord! I did not know! She... it was... she forced me to... A game, she said! That's all it was! A game!" he tried desperately to plead for his life. Voldemort shook his head, and put Harry under a very powerful and hurtful spell. Harry began to twitch and, he started to cry out in pain. He was being tortured to death. Tom called for Crabbe and Goyle to take him away where he could die without them watching. Not surprisingly, neither Draco nor Ginny felt any remorse to Harry, though they both felt slightly sick as they watched his skin being opened by invisible whip cracks. Crabbe and Goyle (Seniors, not the juniors) took him away just as he was getting black eyes, and bruises began appearing around his neck. (a/n: _sorry if it's vivid, but I thought killing him would be too nice... and I'm not nice._) Tom sat down again, bringing Ginny down onto his lap. She began to kiss his neck.

_If I have to keep kissing him, I'm going to throw up_ she thought, disgusted.

"Draco," Tom said. Draco looked up at Voldemort. "How's school?" he asked.

"All right. I might be able to win at Quidditch now," he smirked. Tom laughed.

"Good, good. How about your love life?" he asked, not noticing as Ginny tensed up slightly.

"Sucks. Father keeps trying to set me up with Pansy Parkinson! She is so ugly! How can I impress my Lord with someone as ugly as that?" Draco asked, his tone emotionless.

"I'll have to talk with him about that. Is there anyone else you had in mind?" he asked. Draco answered in spite of himself.

"Yes, my Lord, but I can see that she's already taken," he answered, looking away from Ginny on Voldemort's lap. Ginny smirked, and started whispering in Tom's ear. A grin formed on his lips, and he nodded. She smiled and clapped her hands gleefully.

"Ginny has just asked for you to be in her bedchamber tonight to see if she can please someone other than Potter," Voldemort explained, seeing Draco's confusion.

"Yes my Lord. I will be pleased to help my Queen in any way I can," he said, bowing low. "May I ask my Queen a question?" he asked Voldemort. Tom nodded. "Why did you choose me?"

"It was either you, Crabbe or Goyle. Need more be said? Besides, I think you're sweet," she said, grinning. Draco tried not to grin, and bowed. "Can we go now Tommy? I'm tired," she said with a wink. Tom kissed her. Ginny tried not to be sick.

"Yes, you can go now," he said. "Crabbe!" he called out. Crabbe Snr. walked in and bowed. "Show my Queen and her new toy to their room," he said, waving them off. Crabbe bowed again and started to walk out of the door, Ginny and Draco following. He led them to a room, and after they went in, locked the door. Ginny looked at Draco.

_You ok?_ she asked.

_Yeah, you?_

_Would be better if I didn't have to kiss that slug._

Now we've got that all sorted out, can you get me out of here?! It's really dark, and you just do not want to know...

_If I don't want to know, don't tell me!_ Ginny said. She stopped for a minute, then grinned. _They're out there waiting._

_Who are waiting for what?_ Draco asked. Ginny smirked.

_Crabbe and Goyle are waiting for us to have sex. I think this is the only excitment they're going to get in a while..._ Ginny said with a smirk as she began to take her dress off.

_We're actually going to?_ he asked, sounding nervous. Ginny nodded.

_Unless you just want to use holograms, then kill them when they come in?_ Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_I want to with you, but I don't think you're ready to yet, no matter how much you think you are..._ he said, looking at her intensely. Ginny nodded.

_All right. Go invisible, then I'll do the holograms, ok?_ Draco nodded, and went invisible. Ginny did the same, and then took Tzal from Draco.

Well it's about time! Holograms? Too easy! he said, and within a second, a hologram of both of them appeared. The holograms began to undress quickly and 'Draco' practically threw 'Ginny' onto the bed. 'Ginny' laughed and kissed him passionately. Ginny could hear Crabbe and Goyle outside the door, both sniggering quietly. She shook her head, and grabbed Draco's hand. Can we go out and surprise them? It'll be the death of them! Tzal said, laughing at his pun.

_How though? The door's locked, and if they hear us having sex, then won't they get suspicious?_ Draco asked. Tzal laughed again.

Those two? They don't even have one brain cell put together! There is a simple little spell called 'Alohomora' I'm sure you've heard of it. he said drily.

_Funny Tzal, real funny._ Draco said, annoyed.

_Both of you stop it! I'll open the door just a bit, and they'll look in, then I'll kill them. Easy. Then we'll most likely get into trouble, and Tom would want to deal with that himself, so we can kill him then. Tzal? You'll have to go camouflage so he won't take you away, ok?_

Done. Tzal said, camoflaging himself so that they couldn't see him. Ginny crept over to the door, and whispered _Alohomora_. The door opened, and Ginny stopped it at a reasonable distance. Soon enough, Crabbe or Goyle noticed that the door was open, and they both tip-toed over to it, sniggering louder. Since neither of them could see properly with the door at that small distance, they opened it further, and a little bit further still. They heard a spell being fired, but couldn't see where from, and they both fell down dead. Ginny took away the holograms, and went over to where Draco was.

_Go visible now. Tom's coming..._ she said, and they both turned visible. _We better look like we were just having sex, huh?_ she asked, and began kissing him hungrily, her hands roaming his body and undoing his buttons, like they would have if they had. Draco lifted her dress higher, and began to move his leg between hers. _He's almost here, we... better stop..._ Ginny said feeling really pissed off. They both reluctantly pulled away. Ginny began yelling at Crabbe and Goyle, as if they were only asleep. Tom arrived just as she was finishing.

"If I ever find you two wanking when I'm around, you'll live to regret it!" she yelled, then stopped and looked up at Tom.

"That may be slightly hard, they're dead," he said calmly, but obviously annoyed. She'd just killed two of his best bodyguards because they had 'manly' urges in her prescence!

"They are? I thought I only did a Jellylegs spell!" Ginny said, going pale. "Maybe I pronounced it wrong..." she said, her voice no more than a whisper.

"You do realise I'm going to have to torture you for this. It is not acceptable for you to kill my bodyguards Ginny, ok?" Tom said, looking down at the two men. "We better get this over and done with. You can come too, as you're the only live witness," he told Draco, who nodded. Tom began to lead them out of the room, and started to go down, towards the dungeons. They saw a body that was starting to decompose, and because of the robes it wore, Ginny and Draco knew it was Harry. They only felt slightly sick, but not sorry. Tom opened the door to his torture chamber, and let them inside.

_Help's coming. It's Snape and Dumbledore!_ Ginny said suddenly. _Tzal, can you get a message to them?_ she asked quickly.

Yep. Tzal said, and yelled to the Professor's, broadcasting loudly.

_Thanks Tzal, they're coming._

You're welcome, as long as I can get out of here. I'll even start singing the Hokey Pokey if I have to! he said, smirking.

"By the way, Minerva did tell me about some of the powers that you've been given, but I don't think she gave me all of them. I only heard of five, an art one, an emotional globe, languages, turning into Muggle animals and singing. I'd say that one is that you can both sing any song and go to any sound. Am I right?" he asked smugly.

"Yes, that's right. Would you like a demonstration?" Ginny asked sweetly. "It won't hurt to hear us singing before you hear us screaming, will it?" Tom considered it, then nodded. "Any requests?"

"_Cold sweat_ by Five?" Tom asked, eagerly, and sounding hopeful. Ginny nodded, then Draco began to sing. (a/n: _I don't own Five, though I can dream!_)

_Girl I get that cold sweat creeping up on me,_

_I ache when you shake it, girl I'm just a freak._

_Yeah, you set that cold sweat, trippin' on me,_

_Burning with the fever, girl you're killing me._

Ginny grinned, then joined in, her voice sweet with Draco's dark and low voice.

_Girl, you're kind of freaky, got something 'bout your smile,_

_And when you bounce it up and down, I can't believe my eyes,_

_I got to give respect 'cos you know how to tease,_

_Keep on walking, I'll keep on talkin'_

Ginny concentrated and told Draco to too, and soon they could see Voldemort's head dropping, then the rest of him dropped to the floor, unconscious. Ginny stopped singing, and grinned. The Professor's arrived just to see Tom drop to the floor.

"Is he dead?" Snape asked, eyeing them warily. Ginny shook her head.

"No, just unconscious," she said with a grin. "Did you know that Potter was working for him? You would have passed him a few metres back in the hallway. Or at least, what's left of him." Ginny and Draco watched as both Professors' turned green. (a/n: _I know you're all clapping and yelling, Harry's dead, Harry's dead! I know, cos I am too! he he he!_)

"Minerva's dead too," Draco said, then looked at Tom. "Can we kill him?" he asked.

That's the spirit! Tzal yelled, grinning.

"If we kill him, then we're just as bad as he is," Ginny said, looking at Draco.

"But if you don't kill him, then he will continue to kill, and you'd be responsible for hundreds of deaths," Snape said. Dumbledore glared at him, but Snape didn't show a thing. "And, you're the only two who can kill him, no one else can." Ginny nodded.

"All right. You better go then. Take Tzal, I have a feeling we're not going to need wands for this," Ginny said, handing Tzal to Dumbledore.

"We'll be around the corner. Call us if you need our help, ok?" he offered kindly. Ginny and Draco nodded, both knowing that wouldn't happen.

Why don't I get to watch? I've been waiting for this for over six years! Tzal said, completely annoyed.

"You won't make it out alive if you do stay," Lirale said, coming out of Ginny.

All right, I'll go then. Good luck kiddos! he yelled as Albus and Snape left. Elaril came out of Draco, and smiled at Lirale.

"I suggest we do this before he wakes up," Draco said, motioning to Tom. "So how do we do this?"

"Entwine all of your powers together, and turn them into your respective signs. Draco, yours will be ice, Ginny yours, fire," Lirale said. They both nodded.

"This will tire you out immensely, so I suggest that you have your teachers come in straight after the explosion, ok? I'll go tell them, then come back. Don't start without me!" Eralil left quickly, flying through the walls, and returning seconds later. "All right, you can start now," he said, grinning. Elaril and Lirale moved away slightly to give them room. Ginny looked at Draco.

_Should we start with the emotional globes, the work up by intensity?_ she asked. Draco nodded.

_Good idea._ They thought for a moment, and their globes appeared. They added the powers in order: art, language, singing, transformation, stopping time, telepathy, telekenisis, flight, and invisibility. (_if you have any worries about the order of this, then you can just use your imagination and do it yourself!_) Ginny turned her globe into a large ball of fire, and Draco's turned into a ball of ice. _Ready?_ Draco asked.

_Wait. Put the pictures in._ Ginny said, having a thought. Draco nodded and let the picture float to the ball of ice, and watched as Ginny's floated to her ball. Tom groaned and started to get up. With a nod at each other, they both 'threw' their globes at Voldemort, who could only watch in a stunned silence as they hit his body. The globes hit their target perfectly, and the last thing they heard was Voldemort screaming. He screamed as pain tore through his body, and his body blew apart, the light flooding out in one big wave. Draco and Ginny fell down as the wave of light hit them, and Lirale and Elaril quickly caught them before they hit the ground. Dumbledore and Snape came in, both of them looking worried.

"Is it done?" Albus asked, looking at the two children in their arms. Lirale nodded.

"They should be put somewhere safe until it is time for them to wake," Elaril said, knowing that Lirale was too upsset to talk.

"Of course," Dumbledore said.

Are they all right? Tzal asked Lirale, worried. If Ginny ddin't wake up then... well, he didn't want to think about what would happen to him. Lirale didn't answer.

(a/n: _ok, that's all for now. Don't worry, there will be another chapter. I'm not sure if I should do a sequel anymore though... Reviews! When I update: read on, oh faithful ones..._)


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n: _thankyou all so much for reviewing! I'm still not sure about the sequel, as only two people have actually told me to write one... Maybe if I get a few more people interested, then I might put one up... I've decided to start putting my little sign off thingy _(great English!)_ up here, so you actually do have something to read and will stop telling me off!__ So, read on, oh faithful ones..._)

**Chapter Ten**

Ginny woke up and all she could see was white. However, she knew that she wasn't in the hospital wing or at St. Mungo's, nor was she actually awake. Elaril floated over, smiling.

"You're finally up!" he said, sounding relieved.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ginny asked, stretching and yawning.

"Since your battle with Voldemort last week," he answered.

"Last week?!" Ginny didn't think she'd been asleep _that_ long!

"Well you fought him on Saturday, and today is Monday, so you did technically fight him last week," Elaril replied, trying not to laugh at her worried face.

"Elaril, do not upset my patient any more," Nivian said from the doorway. Elaril nodded.

"Where's Draco? Is he ok?" Ginny asked, suddenly aware that her husband wasn't there. She could only just hear him, which was weird. No matter how far they'd been from each other, they'd been able to talk loudly. His voice kept calling to her.

"With some more treatment, he will be fine," Nivian said, going over to Ginny. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. What kind of treatment? Can I help him?" Ginny asked, worried for him. She tried to get up so she could go to him, but Nivian stopped her.

"You can't help him yet. Lirale and Merlin are healing him, don't worry," she said, smiling kindly.

"Can I see Draco then?" Nivian shook her head.

"Not yet, I don't want you to get upset," she said, worrying Ginny even more. Draco's voice was getting fainter.

"How would I get upset?" she asked slowly, not really sure if she wanted to know. Nivian didn't answer, she just patted her hand, and smiled.

"I'd like to talk with Ginny, if you don't mind," Merlin said, coming in from the doorway. Nivian nodded and left with Elaril. Merlin sat beside Ginny's bed, his face grave.

"What's wrong with Draco? Why can't I see him? Why can't I hear him properly? Nivian said that you were healing him," she said quickly trying, unsuccessfully, not to sound absolutely petrified.

"Quiet," he said, and Ginny shut her mouth, but she didn't really know if it was of her own accord or not. "Draco will be fine for the moment. When he healed you, he gave you a lot of his power, and somehow, some of his soul. I don't know how it happened, but it did and there's nothing I can do about it now. You understand how Harry was protected from evil because of his mother?" he asked Ginny, who nodded. "The same thing happened to you because of Draco, and that's why you're feeling fine. However, it has left him vulnerable and he is hurt beyond our repair. We were hoping you could help him, as he doesn't seem to want anyone but you." Ginny nodded.

"Can I go to him now then?" Merlin nodded, and Ginny got out of the bed, grateful she wasn't in one of the hospital gowns. Merlin led her out of the room, and down to a separate room where Draco was. The first thing Ginny noticed when she went in the room was how loud Draco's voice was projecting. Then she recognised the spells around the room that dimmed his voice. She was glad of it though, because if she'd woken up to the volume Draco was calling for her, she would have probably screamed in pain. Ginny went over to him, and held his hand.

_I'm here Draco._

_Where? I can't see you._

_I'll be there soon, love._

_All right then._ he said, but still didn't stop calling. However, his voice went lower, and she was able to look at him properly. He had a scar on his cheek from the force of the explosion. After a word from Merlin, Lirale left the room.

"How did Draco get a scar, and I didn't?" Ginny asked Merlin, confused. They had been in the same room, yet she came out without a scratch.

"Don't you remember?" she shook her head. "Just as the explosion happened, Draco put himself infront of you, so he'd get the force of the blast, and not you," he explained. She paled slightly and looked at Draco. "I'll leave you two alone. I will be outside if you need me." Ginny nodded and Merlin left, closing the door behind him silently.

_Ginny? Where are you? Are you coming Ginny?_ Draco called out.

_I'm coming Draco_ she replied, holding his hand again. A gold sphere surrounded Ginny and began to shine brightly. Ginny lay her head beside her husband's. She knew what she had to do to help him...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked up at the purple sky and leant back in the blue grass, watching as the green clouds swirled and raced the sky in an endless game. After a while, he stood up, and saw a path. He wondered where Ginny was. She'd like this place, he thought, and began calling out for her in his mind. When she didn't answer, he called out louder, and louder still when there was just silence. He continued down the path, arriving at a white house. Draco went inside, immediately knowing that the house was his. Pictures of Ginny and himself waved at him from the mantelpiece, and Draco wondered where she was. He only briefly wondered how he'd gotten a scar on his cheek before calling out again, and this time he got an answer.

_I'm here Draco_.

_Where? I can't see you._

_I'll be there soon, love. _Draco grinned at the word, and had to be content with that.

_All right then_. he said, then went into each room, one by one. After he'd finished the first floor, he climbed the stairs and began looking around the second floor. _Ginny? Where are you? Are you coming Ginny?_ he called out, desperately wanting to see her again.

_I'm coming Draco._ she answered, and soon after he felt something change; she had arrived. _Where are you Draco?_ he heard her ask.

_Follow the green path up to a white house. I'm inside there_ he called out, softer now that she was here. A few seconds later, Draco heard the front door open. She must have run all the way here, he thought with a grin. He started to go downstairs, leaving one room unseen.

"Draco?" Ginny called out. She looked into the lounge-room and saw photos of herself and Draco, smiling and waving. Ginny saw Draco's scar, then smiled, and turned around to see Draco standing there. He sauntered over to her, and picked her up in a hug. "Draco! Put me down!" she said, laughing. He put her down and kissed her passionately. "Umm... more." Ginny licked her lips, and Draco smirked before kissing her again. "Hello to you too," she said when she'd caught her breath. "So are you going to show me around or haven't you seen all of the rooms yet?" Ginny asked.

"I've seen all of them except ours. I thought we could see that one together," he said, winking.

"You wouldn't let me on Saturday, but you will now?" she asked, smirking.

"It's a dream, nothing's going to happen, and Voldemort's cronies aren't trying to listen to us," he said, smirking back. Ginny laughed and kissed him again.

"Only if you tell me how much you love me," she teased, grinning. Draco groaned.

"That'll take hours! Words can't describe how much I love you," he said, hoping to use that as an excuse to get her upstairs. Ginny shook her head.

"Nice try, but you're not getting away from it that easily," she said, smirking. "If no words can describe it, a picture can," she said, mocking him. Draco grinned and pulled out the picture of her from his pocket. Ginny's jaw dropped. "Didn't those get burnt with Voldemort?" she asked, checking her pockets, to find her picture in there too. Draco frowned.

"They should have... Oh well, I've answered your question, let me show you upstairs" he said, and picked her up, grinning. Ginny just laughed and let him fly her to their room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, Ginny knew that she was ready. She had wanted Draco to teach her to love properly again, and by all of the Gods, did he! They had lasted long into the night, and it was now morning, but neither of them wanted to get up. She sighed, completely content, and snuggled into him.

"That was..." she faltered, lost for words.

"Fantastic? Unbelievable? Inspirational?" Draco offered, smirking. She laughed, and kissed him.

"Inspirational? Honestly Draco!" she said, shaking her head, smiling. "It was better than that," she said, suddenly shy. Embarrassed and blushing, she turned away. Draco kissed her lightly. A knock at the door startled them both.

_How can there be someone here? Isn't this a dream?_ Ginny asked, confused.

"It's Merlin... I'll wait," Merlin said, sounding amused. Ginny and Draco started rushing around, trying to find their clothes and get dressed. Ginny laughed when Draco fell over trying to get his pants on. When they were finally dressed, she opened the door to let Merlin in, both herself and Draco looking flushed. He looked at them with twinkling eyes.

"Sorry about the wait," Ginny said, grinning.

"That's perfectly fine. How has your dream been so far?" he asked, smiling.

"Inspirational," Draco said, smirking. Ginny burst out laughing. "It's been great. How did you get to be here?" he asked when she'd quietened down.

"A wizard never reveals his secrets," Merlin said, winking. "I hope you're both ready to wake up. Though I doubt either of you will have enough energy to continue your... activities for about a week or two. When you wake, you'll be in the hospital wing at Hogwarts," Merlin informed them.

"I guess I'm ready," Ginny said, smiling sadly. She looked at Draco, then took his hand in her own.

_Draco? We should go back now. That way we can get better, and continue our "activities"_ she persuaded him, smirking. Draco grinned.

"All right. Let's go then," he said. Merlin held out his hands, and they took them, forming a circle. Merlin began chanting in Elementa, his voice saying the ancient spell in a deep voice.

"_Awaken two again,_

_life needs to be lived._

_Awaken two again,_

_air needs to be breathed._

_Awaken two again!_" he finished, and they were all swirling and spinning in a vortex of colour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're awake..." a voice whispered. Ginny looked to Draco's bed, where he was looking at her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

_Hi Draco._

_Hi Ginny. Or should I say Ginerva?_ he asked, grinning.

_You said that enough last night,_ she replied, smirking. Draco just grinned.

_We really have to do that again when we get our strength back_ he said, grimacing as he tried to sit up. Madam Pomfrey told him off, then helped him sit up.

"Welcome back!" Ron said, his blistered face grinning at his sister.

"What happened to you?" she asked, seeing him properly.

"Death Eaters," he replied with a shrug.

"Is everyone..." she began to ask, too afraid to finish.

"Everyone's fine, except Harry and McGonagall, of course," Ron said, grinning. Ginny went slightly green, thinking of Harry's body falling to pieces before her eyes.

_Don't, I think I'm going to be sick..._ Draco said, sounding ill. Ginny stopped thinking about Harry, and thought about the night before. Draco smirked. _Much better..._

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" Ginny was about to look around, then realised that Madam Pomfrey was talking to her and Draco.

_Oops..._

"Yes?" Draco answered.

"Both of your parents are outside waiting for you. Would you like to see them now?"

"Yes please," Ginny said, smiling. Arthur and Molly walked in with Narcissa and Severus. Draco and Ginny were only slightly surprised to see Severus and Narcissa holding hands. Arthur and Molly looked like it was completely natural for them to be holding hands.

"You and Granger didn't get married while we were out did you?" Draco asked Ron, wondering what else he'd missed out on.

"No, but Pansy and Goyle are going out," Ron said with a grin. Draco and Ginny shuddered.

_I do not want to even think what their kids are going to look like! Ewww_... Ginny thought, grimacing.

Molly hugged Ron, and touched his face lightly, a worried look on her face. She let him leave so they could all talk to Ginny and Draco. She hugged Ginny, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I was so worried. When they told me the Riddle House had caved in, I feared for the worst, but I knew you had to be alive," she said, smiling.

"It caved in?" Ginny asked, a puzzled look on her face. She saw Severus grin.

"It's very lucky that you both got out right before it caved in, or else you both would have been hurt badly," Severus said.

"Are all of your sons ok, Mrs Weasley?" Draco asked. She nodded, smiling.

"Apart from a few bumps and bruises, they're fine," she said. "Nothing we haven't dealt with before!"

"You should have seen Charlie!" Arthur said, his face aglow with pride. "He was riding on the dragons, and was using a Muggle thing called a rein to move it. There were about five of them!" he said, grinning. No one was sure if he meant five dragons, or five reins, but they all just nodded.

"I personally think that the most spectacular performance was achieved by Ginny and Draco," Dumbledore said from the doorway, smiling. For a brief moment, Ginny and Draco could see Merlin inside of him, and they both grinned. He walked over to the bed, and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Without them, I doubt that the war could have been won," he said proudly.

"What did you exactly do?" Arthur asked his daughter and son-in-law.

"We'll tell you later Dad. We need to get our rest," Ginny said, smiling tiredly.

_...So we can continue our activities_ she finished silently. Only Dumbledore noticed Draco's grin.

"I have a present for you," Dumbledore said, bringing out something from behind his back.

"Tzal!" Ginny said happily, grinning. She took Tzal from Albus, and hugged him. Everyone but Albus, Severus and Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

Nice to see you too! Spectacular performance down there. Couldn't have done it better myself. Well, I maybe I could have...

Do you want to go try? Ginny asked sarcastically.

No, I'll be right. Glad to see your sense of sarcasm is back...

As is yours. Ginny noted dryly.

Mine never left, thankyou!

All right you two! Too much in less than 10 minutes! Draco said, sounding weary.

Sorry. I'll talk to you both later, ok? You really do need you rest. he said, sounding motherly.

Ginny smirked and put Tzal on the bedside table next to her.

"I think it's time for them to get some rest," Albus said, smiling. Molly and Arthur left after saying goodbye to them all. Narcissa hugged Draco tightly.

"I knew you could do it," she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. She kissed his cheek, then hugged Ginny.

"He needs you," she said softly. Ginny smiled.

"I know," she said. Narcissa nodded.

"Look after yourselves. I'll be in the dungeons if anyone needs me," she said, leading Severus out by the hand. Ginny grinned.

_I didn't know they were that close..._ she said.

"Neither did I," Draco said, then realised he had answered her out loud. Albus just smiled. He whispered something in Poppy's ear.

"Hey!" Ginny said, blushing. "I heard that!" Albus smiled and Poppy left to get what Albus had asked for, then came back holding a box.

"You'll get out tomorrow, so you can do it then. Come see me on Friday. Don't do anything until Friday, ok?" she said, seriously. Ginny nodded.

_Guess we can't til Friday then... I don't think we'll have enough energy before then anyway, _Ginny said, smirking.

_That's all right for you to say. What am I supposed to do for 5 entire days?_ Draco asked.

_I'm sure you'll think of something. If you go anywhere near another girl, I will kill you, do you understand me?_ she asked, her threat completely serious. _You did well enough without me for the last 17 years, 5 days won't hurt._

_Yeah? Tell Junior that..._ Draco said, smirking. Ginny shook her head, then lay her head on the pillows to sleep some more. Draco yawned and lay down too, smiling at Ginny's sleeping form.

(a/n: _You're all wondering what that box is, aren't you? Well, you might have guessed by now, if not then you'll have to wait until next week! I promise the next chapter is longer..._)


	12. Chapter Eleven

Top of Form

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n:_ A BIG hello to:  
Isador- glad to know that my work is original and appreciated (and not just by one person! _:-)_),  
blissfulxsin- you'll see what the box was for in this chapter!,  
Pia O'Leary- thanks for reviewing- I too, am an English freak, but I do try to make sure there aren't any spelling mistakes, but some do escape me, sorry! there's a really, really big spelling mistake at the end of this, (on purpose) so you might want to miss it _:-),  
_little-munchkin-poo - your reviews every week make me a very happy person!!_ :-)_ see?Don't be angry at people for not wanting another sequel, there's a note at the end that will make them tell me, so I've got it all covered! wink and thanx for trying to get ur friend to read it! i hope this chapter's long enough for you- 18 pages is enough,I hope?, dracodemented- hi, thanks for reviewing again! As you can see, I've continued...  
Lioness Blackfire-I might do a sequel, I'm still trying to work out if what I have in my head will work out in the long run. It probably will, so there is a likelihood there will be a sequel.  
NOTE TO EVERYONE: when this story is done, I will be posting a different story (before the sequel to this story so you all have something to read...). I hope you all like that one as much as this one!  
Read on, oh faithful ones..._)

**Chapter Eleven**

Ginny walked into the hospital wing with Draco. Both of their eyes were filled with excitement. Poppy and Dumbledore were waiting, both looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Well?" Poppy asked, smiling.

"We're pregnant!" Ginny said, grinning. Albus shook Draco's hand, and Ginny hugged Poppy happily.

"Does everyone know?" Dumbledore asked, smirking.

"I sent Josie with a letter to mum and dad, so they'll tell everyone else, and we were going to tell Severus after this. Then we were going to tell Ron and Mione together," Ginny answered, slipping an arm around Draco's waist.

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy?" Poppy asked. They both nodded.

"It's a girl," Draco said, happily. He seriously didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, he was happy the child was his. (_Harry had always used a spell to prevent begetting, because there would have been too many questions if Ginny just turned up pregnant, and Dumbledore would have eventually found out what he was doing. If you're wondering, Draco and Ginny got pregnant in the dream- it wasn't really a "dream" more like a safe place for someone's mind, but it still affects the body like the real world does._)

"Congratulations," Albus said, smiling. "You should go and tell Severus and Ron now," he suggested. Ginny and Draco nodded, then left, heading down to the dungeons. They knocked on the door, and Severus let them in straight away.

"Narcy! The kids are here!" he called out, and Narcy came out of their bedroom, grinning.

I resent that! Who is he calling a kid? I was alive before his grandfather was in diapers! Tzal said, fuming.

He didn't mean you, Tzal. Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Well, that's all right then... Why wouldn't he include me? I'm the most lovable wand in history!

Right... Tell us when the _real_ Tzal gets back, will you? Draco said sarcastically.

Be quiet!

No! You be quiet! Draco retorted childishly.

Both of you be quiet or I will snap both of you in half, and in places you don't want to be snapped. Ginny threatened. Draco paled dramatically. Tzal winced.

Ohh... The pain! Tzal said, then shut up immediately.

"So was I right?" Narcissa asked, smirking.

"Don't know yet..." Severus said, then turned to them. "So what is it? I've got too much at stake on this, so you better tell me the right answer!" he said, sounding desperate. Ginny laughed quietly.

_Should I tell them?_ Draco asked, sounding positively evil.

_Be my guest. I bet two day's sex that your mum's right._ Ginny offered, smirking.

_All right, you're on. Either way, I win_ he said, smirking.

_No, you don't. If I win, I get to decide whether we do or don't..._ Ginny replied, smirking back. Draco's smirk disappeared. _Still game?_

_Yep._

I hope you realise that you're going to be sexually starved... Tzal forewarned him, then shut up with a glare from Ginny.

"We're pregnant," Draco said. Severus' face fell, and Narcissa began laughing.

"A woman's always right. Pay up!" she said, grinning. Severus smirked.

_Damn it!_ Draco cursed.

_A woman's always right..._ she said, smirking

Told you so... Tzal said, smirking.

"One more bet. Boy or girl? Double or nothing?" Severus offered. Narcy smirked.

"You're on Sev. You can pick first," she said. He nodded, and looked at them intently. Neither of them said a word, or gave any indication to help him decide.

"Boy or girl?" he asked out loud. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he had at stake that was making him sweat like that.

_Double or nothing?_ Ginny offered suddenly.

_What for?_ he asked warily.

_On what's making Sev so desperate. You can choose first._

You're going down, my boy! You better start investing in blow-up dummies soon! Tzal said, grinning. Ginny laughed, and Draco glared at him.

_You're on. All right. I'll say the same as our bet. Sex, that's the only thing that would make him go crazy, other than mum doing something to him,_ Draco said confidently.

_Are you sure?_ Ginny asked, smirking.

"All right. I'm saying girl," Severus decided finally.

"Are you sure?" Narcy asked him, raising an eyebrow. Severus looked at them again, and they both smirked, but still didn't say anything.

"Yes, it's a girl," he said. Narcissa walked to him, and began whispering in his ear.

"Are you willing to risk six nights of sex for this?" she asked him softly and seductively. Ginny replayed the message to Draco, who smirked at her. Severus nodded, and they both looked at them.

_Four nights of you to myself!_

_You didn't honestly think I was going to have a three-some or fuck someone else, did you?_ Ginny asked, smirking.

_No._ he said, smirking. _But by the time I'm done with you, you won't have any energy left to even ask for more. _Ginny raised an eyebrow, smirking.

_Really? Well that's news to me. Last time we did it, I think you were the one screaming for more, and ended up begging me..._ They could both hear Tzal laughing his head off. (a/n: _he doesn't have a head, so that doesn't make much logical sense... shrugs_)

_Your point? I can't help what you do to me... _Draco said, grinning.

_No, but you always try,_ she said, smirking at him. Draco just grinned again and held her tighter.

"It's a girl," Ginny said, putting Severus out of his misery. He cheered very loudly, and Ginny and Narcissa smirked at each other. They both knew that they'd have their men wrapped around their little fingers by the end of the day. "We better go and tell Ron and Mione now. We'll see you at dinner? Or probably not, I'd say you'd both be busy..." Ginny added, then left with Draco quickly, before they could get over their shock and answer. Around the corner, Draco kissed her hotly. Four nights... By the God's he was going to use them well...

_Draco... Stop thinking about me like that... I'm not going to be able to tell Ron if I'm all wired up..._ he pulled away reluctantly, licking his lips lightly. _All right, after we tell Ron, we can, but it counts as one of your four nights..._ he nodded fervently. She smirked and led him to the Gryffindor Tower. They found Ron and Mione playing a game of chess in the Common Room. Apart fro them, there was no one else in the room. Mione looking quite flustered and annoyed. When he saw Ginny and Draco, Ron grinned. He'd found out that Draco was a very good chess player, and always tried to engage him in a game, but he usually couldn't get Draco away from Ginny.

"Come to play?" he asked, grinning.

_In a way..._ Draco answered silently. Ginny tried not to laugh.

_I think he meant chess, dear_ she said.

"No thanks, we just wanted to tell you our news," she said for Draco, who was now grinning broadly. Mione looked at the both of them with interest.

"Can I take a wild guess?" she asked, grinning. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Wild guess?" he scoffed.

"Fine, can I take an _educated _guess?" she asked again, glaring at Ron.

_Looks like someone isn't getting any tonight..._ Draco noted, smirking.

"Yeah, if you want," Ginny answered Mione, grinning.

"You're pregnant?" she guessed, smiling. Ginny nodded. Ron's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"You're what?! How? When?" he asked, his face quickly turning a bright red.

"Ron, sit down. I don't have the time for this. Sit," she commanded, her grip on Tzal tightening. Ron sat down, shocked at her tone.

Looks like someone is going to the hospital soon. I think he's about to have a heart attack, and he's not even the father! Funny... Tzal said, smirking.

"I am pregnant, and you're going to be an Uncle. Do you understand that?" she asked. Ron nodded dumbly. His face was slowly going back to its original colour. "You don't need to know when, and if you don't know how, then I hate to wonder what you and Mione do at night..." she said, smirking. Mione blushed brightly, and Ron grinned, his ears turning red. "We're going to go and talk now, so you can keep playing footsies under the table," she finished with a smirk.

"How...?" Mione asked. Ginny grinned.

"Please! Even if I couldn't hear your foot rubbing his leg, I'd know instantly. He usually wouldn't look up when the portrait opened. Even if the world was ending, he wouldn't move until he'd moved a piece, or the game was over and Ron hasn't moved a chess piece for the last five minutes. Besides, the noises you two have been making for the few minutes before we got here were enough for me to guess," she said, grinning. "Next time play chess in your room, or go somewhere where I can't hear you..." Mione nodded. "We're going now. Bye," Ginny said, hugging Mione, and kissing Ron on the cheek before leaving with Draco. They turned invisible just before they left the Gryffindor Tower. Draco held Ginny around the waist, and began untucking her shirt to touch her warm body. She moaned slightly as he began kissing her neck. Beneath his hands and touch, Ginny heated up quickly, and she very literally flew him to their room. Once inside, after they'd turned visible again, Draco pulled away from her, and Ginny groaned, annoyed. Draco smirked at her.

_Now look who's begging..._ he said.

_You're really pushing it... The way you're going, you're not getting any for a week._

_I beg to differ, my dear lady... If you would so kindly remember our little bet? I have you for four nights..._ Draco said, smirking. Ginny just smirked and turned invisible.

_Good luck finding me!_ she said, and opened the door, then closed it after "running" outside. Draco cursed loudly and ran outside. Ginny turned visible and locked the door behind him, then started laughing loudly. Draco, who was already down the hall, heard her laughing, and quickly ran back to their room. Even after he gave the dragon and unicorns the password four times, the paintings wouldn't budge.

"Ginny! Let me in!" he yelled, cursing himself for not bringing his wand out with him.

_Nope, that's your fault. Tell me what I want to hear, then I'll let you in._ she said in a sing-song voice. _Someone's coming soon, so you better hurry. It might be Pansy..._

"Hell no! Let me in right now!" he said desperately.

_Tell me what I want to hear first._

"I don't know what the hell you want to hear!" Draco said, trying not to yell in case it was Pansy.

Here's a hint: three little words. Tzal said quickly, making sure Ginny didn't hear.

_I love you Ginny. Is that right? Do I get to come in now?_

_Not yet, a few more seconds and the person will be coming around the corner. I want you to yell it so they can hear._

_Is it Pansy?_ he asked, cringing.

_No, it's Peeves!_ Ginny said, laughing. She knew how much Peeves _loved_ to tease people in love, and if it was a Malfoy, he wouldn't stop until Draco's graduation. Draco groaned, then waited silently.

_You better open the door as soon as I say it!_

_Or else what?_ Ginny teased.

_Or else I won't do this..._ he said, sending images that made her pulse race and her face flush.

_Don't tease!_ she pouted, then smirked suddenly. _Fine, if you wont do that, then I won't do this..._ she said, sending images of herself biting his ear lightly, one of his many sexual weaknesses. He groaned.

_Fine! You win! Just let me in once I've done this..._ he said, turning away from the portrait.

How long do you think it will stop being funny that there's actually no one there? Ginny asked Tzal silently. Tzal smirked.

I was wondering what you were going on about. How about you just make him scream it, then let him in? I could get your brother and Mione down here, but I don't think they'll be too happy that we interrupted their 'quality time'.

Yeah, playing footsies under the table. And she's supposed to be mature!

Says the girl who's locked her husband outside until he tells her something she already knows, and that he's already said. Yep, I can really see the maturity there!

Oh, shut up Tzal. You're not very mature yourself! And you're over _1000_ years old! she mocked, grinning. Tzal smirked.

A few more seconds of arguing, then I think we can let him in, what do you think? Ginny smirked.

Finally, something we agree on.

Well, that's not going to make a very good argument, is it?

_Ginny? Are you sure Peeves is out here? I've gone around the corner, and there's no one, body or ghost in sight!_ Draco commented from outside.

_Just wait a bit longer!_ she called.

Peeves is a poltergeist, right? Tzal asked.

Yeah, so?

Well, if he is one, then how come he can go through walls and stuff, like ghosts, but they can't do stuff like he does? I mean, he can pick up tables and stuff, but they can't even flick a pea!

That's because he's a poltergeist and they're ghosts!

Haven't you ever watched the movie _Ghost_? Tzal asked, annoyed.

Yes, I have. I was the one who let you pick it, and I watched it with you, Mister-I-don't-like-romantic-movies! Tzal smirked.

Fine, good point. What about his mum then? What kind of parent names their kid _Peeves_? That's just one thing you don't so to a kid, it's like signing their 'social-retard' form! That kid would have had so many problems at school! Let's tease him about it next time we see him! Ginny shook her head.

I honestly wonder about you sometimes Tzal...

So do I. he replied, seriously. Ok, that's enough time now. I think he's just about frozen his...

Tzal! Do not finish that sentence! You're going away! Ginny said, putting him in a drawer. No more talking until we let you out. If you do talk, or sing, or any other kind of communication, I'm sending you straight into your little wand box! Tzal gulped and shut up. At least in the drawer he could use his magic. That wand box restricted all of his powers, and besides, he was claustrophobic. Ginny opened the portrait, and a very cold Draco walked in. She'd forgotten how cold it was outside.

(_ I don't like the word 'social-retard' but I couldn't think of anything else to write, just thought you should all know that interesting piece of information... Tzal, don't you dare say a word! Or else, _**I**_ will put you in your wand box, and with me as the author, I can put your worst nightmare into that little box... _Tzal doesn't say a word...)

_I'm going to have to find a way to warm you up, aren't I?_ Ginny asked Draco seductively, kissing him passionately. She bit his earlobe gently, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco suddenly forgot how cold he was, and how not happy he was supposed to be with his wife, and kissed her hungrily. She unwrapped herself from his waist, and pulled him over to the bed, discarding his clothes quickly. Draco kissed Ginny hotly as he took off her clothes. He let her push him onto the bed and could only groan as she straddled him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco woke up to find Lirale and Elaril standing next to the bed.

_Hi... You two weren't there all night were you?_ Ginny asked, frowning. Lirale laughed.

_No, we were busy too._ she replied, grinning. Draco and Elaril smirked at each other. _We have come to tell you our decision, about staying or not._ Ginny and Draco nodded. Lirale took Elaril's hand, and smiled at them. _We have decided not to stay. We will, of course, be here for your child's birth. Then Elaril and I will go our separate ways until we find one another again. I will be in your daughter, so you can talk to me, but Elaril won't be around, unless you somehow give birth to your daughter's true love, which is highly unlikely._ She smiled at them both.

Can I come out now? I'd like to say goodbye! Tzal called out from the drawer. Ginny cursed silently, then took him out. You really need to clean in there! I thought I was going to have to start talking to the dust bunnies! he complained, coughing loudly. He turned to Lirale and Elaril. Goodbye. I hope you both have fun on you nine month holiday, you deserve it, and can you please tell Ginny to throw away that wand box? I hate it, and I never want to see it again!

You haven't seen it for 6 years! You're very lucky you haven't too, the way you're going! Ginny told him. Tzal just grinned, and said goodbye to Lirale and Elaril again. Ginny put Tzal on the bedside table, and hugged Lirale and Elaril. Draco's jaw dropped in shock.

_What? They're been in us for the past 16 years, they've seen it all before!_

"I'm sure the people outside haven't though," Draco responded calmly. Ginny went a bright red, then ran back to the bed. Elaril and Lirale laughed.

_There was no one outside,_ Elaril told her. Ginny grinned, and her face slowly returned to its natural colour. _We better be leaving now,_ he said, and shook hands with Draco, then kissed Ginny. Lirale kissed Draco and hugged Ginny again.

_We will miss you,_ Lirale said, smiling sadly.

_We'll miss you too. Have a good holiday!_ Draco said, as they began to fade away.

_We will. You too!_ Elaril said, just before they disappeared.

_We get a holiday? Since when?_ Draco asked Ginny, then saw that she had tears in her eyes. _You ok?_ Ginny nodded.

_I'm just going to miss them... I've still got you though, don't I?_ she asked, kissing him.

_There's no way you'll get rid of me,_ he replied, melting into her kiss. Tzal tried very hard not to make puking sounds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week went by in a rush, and soon Draco and Ginny found themselves being called to Dumbledore's office for a talk. They arrived at Dumbledore's office, hand in hand, said the password and stood on the top stair.

Any idea why he wants to talk to you? Tzal asked.

No. Draco replied.

It could be about that holiday thing that Elaril was talking about. Ginny suggested.

Maybe, but I doubt it. Tzal said, smirking.

You know, don't you? Ginny accused.

No! he replied, far too quickly.

You do realise that we can just torture you into telling us? Draco told him. Tzal nodded.

Yes, but it's quicker and easier to just get the information from Albus. Knock! he said, indicating to the door. Ginny knocked on the door, and they went in when Albus called them.

"Hello. How are you both feeling?" he asked kindly.

"We're fine thankyou Albus. What did you want to talk to us about?" Ginny asked, getting straight to the point. Albus smiled at them.

"Well, as you know, there is a problem of how you will be living together next year, as you still have to finish year 7 here, and I doubt Draco would let you stay here on your own with your baby," he said, earning a nod from Draco. "Which is why I've decided to let you sit for your N.E.W.T.S. this year instead of having to wait until next year. Your teachers tell me that you're capable enough to pass, they were all asking to put you into Advanced classes anyway, not just for Potions and Charms. The new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Julie Nash, has read your report and thinks that you are ready for the N.E.W.T.S. I suggest that you have a bit of training with Draco for all of the subjects before you try them. I will give you a practise test, before the real ones to see whether you are ready or not, ok?" Ginny nodded, then hugged Albus, smiling.

"Thankyou!" she said happily.

_Are you allowed to do that?_ Draco asked, frowning.

"It's all right, Draco. I am sure that a hug once every few years won't hurt anyone," he said, smiling. Draco shrugged and Ginny pulled away.

"Is that all you had to tell us?" he asked. Albus shook his head.

"One more thing. As you know, there is a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend. I've decided to let you both have that weekend as a holiday for yourselves. You can choose the place that you want to go, and I'll arrange everything else for you. I'll let you think about it for a while, but could you tell me by Thursday at least?" Ginny and Draco nodded. "Have fun studying!" he said, waving them out of the room. They left quickly and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. There were only a few people in there, but not one of them minded Draco being there. After all, he did help them win the war.

_So where do you want to go for the holiday?_ Draco asked her as they sat down on the lounge. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled as his arm wrapped around her body.

_I'm not sure. Any ideas?_ she asked. Draco shook his head.

_Not one._

_Liar. You've got an idea of somewhere, don't you? Tell me._ Ginny demanded, when he nodded.

_Nope, it's a surprise._

_Tell me!_ Ginny said, sitting up and glaring at him. Draco sighed.

_Fine, I'll tell you._ he said reluctantly. Ginny smirked and rested on him again. _Romania, so you can visit Charlie._

_Really?_ she asked, looking at him, surprised. Draco grinned. _You'd really go to Romania with me so I can visit Charlie?_ she asked, incredulous. He nodded. _I'll think about it._

_You don't want to go?_ he asked, frowning.

_Of course I do, but it's our honeymoon, not Charlie's, and I want to go somewhere where you want to as well as me, not you just saying you want to so you can get into my pants._

_A bit late for that, don't you think?_ he asked, touching her stomach lightly.

_Funny_ she replied, grabbing his hand and kissing him. Draco kissed her back, grinning.

"Ahem," Ron 'coughed', making them pull apart. Ginny glared at him.

"Yes Ron?" she asked coldly.

"I'm sorry Gin. I was just shocked about you being pregnant. I'm okay with it now. Do you know if it's a girl or boy?" he asked, sitting across from them.

_Why'd he have to go all brotherly on me right now?_ Ginny complained, sitting up properly.

"It's a girl," Draco answered, trying not to grin at his wife's comment. Ron's face seemed to light up.

"Do you know what you're going to call her?" he asked. Ginny looked at Draco, surprised.

"We haven't thought about it, to be honest," she replied, looking back to her brother.

"All right then. I'll see you at dinner?" he asked, getting up.

"Yeah, we'll see you at dinner. We'll just go for a walk until then. We have to get ready for our N.E.W.T.S," Ginny said, getting off the lounge.

"You're doing your N.E.W.T.S?" Ron asked, surprised. Ginny nodded.

"Dumbledore's letting me do it this year because all of my teachers were going to ask for me to go into Advanced classes anyway," she said, pulling Draco up. "Lazy," she said, smiling at him.

"Thankyou," Draco replied cheekily and put an arm around her. Ron watched them, smiling, until Ginny turned back to him.

"Anything else Ron?" she asked.

"Only one more thing. Could you not mention the N.E.W.T.S in front of Mione? She's going completely study crazy and she's getting really stressed if anyone just says the word 'exams'," he said. Ron saw both Draco and Ginny smirk suddenly. "Mione's standing right behind me, isn't she?" he asked, wincing. Ginny nodded, and Ron turned around to see Hermione standing there, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Her face was slowly turning a bright red.

"Ronald Weasley! You're still telling everyone not to talk to me?! Even after I told you not to?" she yelled at him.

"N... no," he stammered.

_Should we help them?_ Draco asked, smirking.

Please do, **my** ears are hurting and I don't even have ears! Tzal commented, wincing at the loudness of Hermione's voice. Ginny agreed with Tzal completely. Through her sensitive hearing, her ears were about to burst.

"Hermione?" she said, almost timidly. Hermione turned to Ginny. "Come with me, dear," she said, holding out her hand. Hermione let Ginny lead her away from Ron, Draco, and the rest of the staring Gryffindors. Draco and Ron watched them, then Ron turned to Draco.

"Thanks," he said, pulling cotton out of his ears. Draco gaped at him. "I've had them on for the last few days so I wouldn't have to hear her yelling at me. It's not the first time she's caught me telling people not to talk about the exams. I saw her come in, so I just put them in then came over to you two," Ron explained. Draco frowned at him.

"You mean you wanted her to yell and scream at you?"

"Kind of... This way it's at me, and not other people. Neville almost fainted when she looked at him yesterday. At least I know she doesn't mean it. Mione's taking her anger and stress out on me, not on everyone else, which makes everyone happy. Everyone is happy they're not getting yelled at, Mione isn't as stressed and I get apologised to in the best way possible," he said, grinning. Draco shook his head, trying to rid it of bad images.

_Your brother is either really stupid or really brave to _willingly_ let her do that to him!_ Draco said, sounding impressed. Ginny smiled at him.

_For now we'll just say really brave, but don't tell him that, his head will inflate drastically!_ she replied, then turned to Mione.

"Come on Mione. Calm down and take a deep breath," Ginny said, trying to soothe her friend. Mione smiled at Ginny, looking considerably calmer.

"I'm fine, thanks. I know Ron's letting me yell at him so I don't yell at everyone else, but he doesn't know I know," she said, grinning.

"How'd you find out?" she asked, sitting beside Hermione.

"The cotton he stuffs in his ears: it's slightly obvious," she replied. Ginny nodded. "I don't mind that he's making me yell at him, I feel better afterwards and so does everyone else, but I think he could have told me," she said, flopping herself back on the bed. Ginny smirked at her.

"Do you honestly think that you would have agreed to do it if he asked you?" Hermione shrugged. "Didn't think so... Why don't you yell in a place that no one will hear you?" Ginny suggested.

"Like where?" Mione asked, frowning. "There's nowhere here like that."

"The Room of Requirement?" Ginny said, smirking. "That way not even I would hear you," she said. Mione looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry Gin. I forgot about your ears! Are you ok?" she asked, sounding concerned. Ginny shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll live. You okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll go play chess with Ron, I think I'm getting better," Mione said brightly. Ginny smirked.

"Better at chess or footsies?" she asked, going over to the door.

"Hey!" Mione said, indignantly. "For your information, it is both," she said in a pompous voice, grinning. Ginny laughed and they went down the stairs, giggling.

_I'll presume that everything is okay now?_ Draco asked, grinning.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "Ooops, did I just say that out loud?" she asked, looking around quickly.

"How else would you say it?" Mione asked, scrutinising them. Neither of them said a word out loud.

_Should we tell them?_ Draco asked.

_It can't hurt now, can it?_ Ginny replied. _Wait a bit, there's someone about to come in_. she said, and after two more seconds, a group of people walked in. _Let's just keep them in suspense. We'll tell them tomorrow. I want to go for that walk, it's getting stuffy in here,_ she said.

_I agree. Shall we leave without telling them that we'll tell them tomorrow?_ he asked with a smirk.

_No, that would be mean. We'll just leave..._ Ginny replied, smirking evilly. They left without saying goodbye, leaving Ron and Hermione very confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny wrapped her robe around her tighter and breathed into her hands to try and warm them up.

_We've gone from hot and stuffy to freezing cold._ she commented, frowning out at the dark sky.

_Speak for yourself, I'm still hot..._ Draco whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

_Funny. Want to go down to the lake?_ she asked, turning around to face him.

_What will I get when I get there?_ he asked, kissing her lightly.

_The pleasure of my company? Unless you want to use up another one of your nights?_ she asked, grinning at him. Draco weighed his options carefully.

_Fine... you win,_ he said sulkily. _We won't make out._

_Who said that sex had anything to do whatsoever with making out?_ Ginny asked, shocked. _We will definitely be making out!_ she said, grinning. _If you can beat me there, that is._ she said and quickly pulled out of his grasp and ran in the direction of the lake. Draco quickly ran after her. He heard her scream loudly, then it was cut off. _Help me Draco!_ he heard her scream silently then she seemed to cut off. Draco ran faster and he reached the edge of the lake just as he saw a black-cloaked figure going off into the Forbidden Forest. He ran after the person, but he was too quick for him. Draco seemed to run into every branch, tree and log there was possible, while the figure in front of him practically glided over the ground. Draco almost hit himself for not remembering. He turned into an owl and followed the figure deeper into the forest. It stopped after a few more minutes and walked into a clearing where a _thing_ in a hooded cloak was waiting. Draco landed on a tree branch silently and watched as the figure bowed to it.

"You have done well Scabbers. You are no longer in my service," the voice rasped and pulled out a wand. Before Scabbers had even thought of running, he was dead. Draco silently watched from up his perch up in the tree. He recognised the voice from somewhere, but it was so hissy and raspy that he couldn't quite place it. He watched the thing grab Ginny and tie her around a tree. "Stupid rat, now I'll have to wait until you're awake. It'll be no fun if you're asleep," the thing whispered as it stroked her cheek. "He'll be here soon, then we'll have our fun, won't we, my dear?" the thing rasped, as it began to pull back its hood. If Draco was human he would have screamed. As it was, he almost fell off the perch he was sitting on. The hooded thing was Harry Potter!

READ THE FOLLOWING NOTE, OR ELSE I WILL KILL DRACO AND GINNY...

(a/n:_ Just kidding, I won't kill them off... well, I might, but it's not likely, unless you don't REVIEW! I know you hate me, and I thank you for that. It's good to know that my evilness is being appreciated, or at least being recognised! The next chapter will be up next week, don't worry! By the way, I still want to know if you want a sequel to this! Tell me or I could just kill everyone off and that would be the end of it... If you want a sequel, tell me!_

YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ ANYMORE, but I'm still writing, and it would be greatly appreciated if you read what I have taken the time to so carefully word...

_ahem..._

_flhsalufhw; fhhffhl;khjfl;kf nfklfnhnl;nsfha9ofhwofhopwqonjbvn h n vfls lv svnshbfndh8phpfnopa yfinklsn voipav mofnk lvn nmfo foiajfwyfoiwjeokyweorhwkfenojwhckls voshvc jwfl;wmfp wfjwfopwfj_

_Now try and read that! (Please excuse me, I'm just slightly crazy.)_

Slightly? Ha! You're completely and utterly crazy!

_Shut up!_

Or what?

_Or I'll make you pay rent!_

I'm quiet...

Silence_ Finally, some peace and quiet!_

Not for much longer!

_PAY RENT DAMN YOU!_

_Ok, then. Now that's over and done with... You can all review! Until the next chapter, farewell!_)

I have one thing to add to this: I told you you were completely and utterly crazy!

_SHUT UP!_

_ok, just review, and no bad stuff about Harry being in the Forest you'll see what happens in the next chapter, and why he's there, ok?_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n:_ A big hello to all of my old and new readers! Oh and to all of you who keep saying that it's NEWTS and not OWLS, I'm very sorry, I will try and change that as soon as possible!_

_Weirdology101- I don't like cherries, but I'll have the CD! :-)_

_Lioness Blackfire- again, sorry about the NEWTS, I couldn't remember and I couldn't find it in my HP books!_

_Toes of the Tickled Kind- thankyou so much for putting me on your website!_

_Isador- you'll find out soon enough!_

_Kat- thankyou. I wasn't too sure about the brilliant bit, but if you insist, I will gladly inflate my ego with your comment! ;-)_

_AngelSerpent91- yes, that's what Ginny meant but I couldn't exactly say that in the chapter, I wanted you to think about what she said too. :-)_

_Keep reviewing! Sorry about the long wait! I didn't mean to keep you all in suspense for that long with such a mean cliff-hanger! Read on, oh faithful ones..._)

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry stood there, in all of his ugliness and a disgusting decomposing body. Draco would have asked him how he managed to live, but he was an owl, so that was slightly hard. Harry looked around and let out a loud hiss. A hiss was returned and the basilisk, Nagini, slithered into the clearing.

_Mistress... How are you feeling today?_ She asked. Harry (who obviously isn't Harry, in case you haven't noticed) let out a short laugh, that sounded much like a bark, which ended up turning into a coughing fit. (a/n: _I hope he dies... again._)

"As well as I can be in this horrible decomposing body. It was unfortunate that there were no other bodies around. It's sad that Tom couldn't be with us, isn't it, Nagini?" the Harry-who-was-not-Harry asked in a sarcastic tone.

_Very sad Mistress._ Nagini replied. _We were very lucky to have kept some of the boy's blood, weren't we Mistress?_ Harry nodded.

"Yes, it was lucky that Tom thought of a back up plan, even if he didn't get the chance to use it. Thankfully for me, I knew of it. You could have told me that he was going to kill me first Nagini!"

_I am sorry Mistress, I was not aware that Master was going to kill you before that annoying pest._

"That 'annoying pest' you are referring to, I presume, is currently keeping me alive, so be careful how you refer to people in the future, Nagini," Harry sniffed.

_Yes, Mistress. I am sorry if I insulted your lover._ Nagini said, sounding annoyed.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked angrily.

"Tom knew about that even before he made the boy tell him! You were foolish to go behind his back Minerva!" Nagini hissed at Harry.

"You are indeed stupid. You honestly believed that I would betray him as he betrayed me? I was faithful, and used the boy to get information, that was all!" Harry retorted. Nagini raised herself up and looked at Harry with piercing yellow eyes. Harry lowered his eyes, and stared at Nagini's stomach, gripping his wand. Neither of them saw the owl that swooped over to Ginny. Draco landed with a small difficulty. Ginny hadn't woken up, but her mind connection was up and running again. Draco began biting at her binds.

_Gin? Be quiet, okay? I'm going to get you out of here. I'll just untie your binds, then you turn into a mouse and I'll carry you back to the castle, okay?_

_All right Draco. I'm so tired..._

_No! Don't go back to sleep Ginny. I need your mind awake so I can help you, ok?_ He said urgently.

_Ok..._ she replied, sounding exhausted. Draco bit through the last bind and Ginny fell forward. Still, neither Harry nor Nagini heard or saw them.

_Come on Gin. You can do it. Turn into a mouse for me. Come on, honey, you have to do it._ Draco urged her on. Ginny turned into a mouse, and Draco quickly scooped her up in his beak then flew to the castle with more strength and speed he thought possible. He heard a loud scream from the forest, but didn't look back. He flew up to Dumbledore's office and rapped on the window loudly until Dumbledore opened the window and let him in. Draco dropped Ginny carefully on an armchair then flew over to the one beside it and turned back into himself, falling back into the cushions. _Gin? Can you turn back into your human self now?_ He asked.

_I think so..._ she replied. In a few minutes, Ginny was sitting beside him; her eyes still not open.

"Are you both all right?" Dumbledore asked them.

"No. Ginny's mind is awake, but she's not, and Harry or McGonagall is alive somehow and is now fighting Nagini in the Forbidden Forest," Draco said, rubbing his eyes.

_Gin? Can you wake up yet?_ Draco asked, holding her hand.

_I'll try to. I might fall asleep though. I think that rat of a human put a sleeping spell on me,_ she replied, her gold sphere appearing for a moment. Ginny's eyes opened, and she smiled at Draco, and then closed her eyes again, falling asleep once more.

"You better tell me what happened," Dumbledore said, looking at Draco intensely. Draco nodded.

"We went out for a walk and Ginny asked to go to the lake. She challenged me to a race, and ran off. I was behind her when I heard her scream. A cloaked figure carried her off into the Forbidden Forest, and I followed. I turned into an owl so he wouldn't hear me. He went into a clearing and bowed to the thing that was waiting for him. The thing killed him; I think he called him Scabbers, after saying that he was no longer in his service. Then the thing took off his hood, and it was Potter," Draco said, and looked up to see Dumbledore's thoughtful face. He nodded for him to continue, so Draco took a deep breath and did that. "He was still decomposing from the spell Voldemort put on him. It was disgusting. It tied Ginny up on a tree then said that he'd have to wait for her to wake up and until another person came. I think he was talking about me. Nagini, Voldemort's basilisk, asked how his mistress was feeling. Harry said that he was as well as he could be in a decomposing body, and that it was unfortunate that there were no other bodies. There was a bit more talking, and Nagini mentioned something about Harry being McGonagall's lover," Draco said, suppressing a shudder.

_That boy was just fucked up. I wondered how he passed Transfiguration last year, he failed his exam!_ Draco thought.

_Potter and McG? Oh, that is such a disgusting picture!_

What do you think would happen if she thought about Harry now? She might get a woo...

TZAL! If you finish that sentence, I will get your wand box! Draco screamed, trying not to be sick.

I was just saying that in reality he's thinking about himself, so what would that make him? Then there's also the fact that it's probably decomposed and there's nothing there...

I don't want to know! We are never letting you watch TV again! Ginny said, making a mental note to tell her dad to take away the television.

NO! Not the TV! I'll be good! Just don't take away the TV!

I'll think about it, Ginny replied, smirking.

Okay then. Tzal said, sighing in relief.

"What happened next?" Dumbledore asked, urging Draco to talk out loud.

"They started arguing, so I flew over to Ginny and bit through her binds. She turned into a mouse and I flew back here with Ginny in my beak," Draco finished. "How can McGonagall be alive? She was killed by Voldemort," Draco said, confused.

"She was killed by Voldemort, but her spirit wasn't. If you can get someone's body, and you have some of their blood, then you can take over their body as long as they're dead. It's an ancient and banned practice, but I don't think the dead have much regard for the rules," Dumbledore said with an ironic smile. Draco nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"You two will be doing nothing. Alastar and Lupin will be handling this. They have fought against both Harry and Minerva in training, so they will be able to handle this," Albus said.

_If it was training for the Order, don't you think they would have been told to hold back and not kill anyone? I'm the only one with enough experience: I've seen Potter training in the DA, and I know what spells Minerva would be using. She was my teacher for two different subjects for the last 6 years, and she doesn't know that I have a thought wand._ Ginny said broadcasting so Dumbledore could hear too.

She's right, you know. She is the only one who can do this. Tzal said, before either Draco or Dumbledore could object. Besides, that means that we get to kill Potter on our own. Tzal added silently to Ginny.

_That would be good, apart from this small fact- you're asleep!_ Draco retorted.

_You just have to wake me up with a potion, and I'll be fine. I don't think the spell was permanent, so I should be awake in a few hours anyway. Besides, if that doesn't work, then I can be used as bait. Minerva's wanted to kill me since my first year, and from recent events, I'd say that's the same with Potter too._ Draco clenched his fists._ Draco, calm down. We will kill him, ok?_

_That's what you said last time._

Actually, I did. Tzal said, wanting credit.

_I didn't say we would kill him, I said I would kill him. The spell that Tom used was completely crap, and it didn't kill him in time for our explosion. This time we _will_ kill him._

"You will kill him when you both have the energy to. You are both exhausted. Go and sleep," Dumbledore interjected.

_What about Potter? He'll get away if we're just sleeping!_ Ginny said angrily.

"No, he won't. We'll stop time for you, so no one will get away, and you can get some sleep," Dumbledore said, sounding like Merlin. "And don't try and kill him while time is stopped, it won't work. There are limits to our power, and that is one of them, or else this would have been dealt with centuries ago!" Dumbledore added, smiling.

_All right, fine! We won't try to kill Potter while time is stopped. Happy?_ Ginny asked.

"Yes. You can go now. I'll stop it once you are both gone," he said. Draco nodded and picked up Ginny. The door closed behind them and halfway down, the stairs stopped moving. Draco almost fell forward, but he quickly held onto Ginny and regained his balance.

_Why'd he have to stop it right now?_ He grumbled as he began walking down the rest of the stairs.

If it wasn't then you would have met Miss Pansy Parkinson at the bottom of the stairs. Tzal said, smirking at him.

Lucky he stopped it then! Draco said, relieved. He stepped down onto the ground and around Pansy's frozen form, trying very hard not to laugh at her expression.

She was probably looking for you again. Ginny said, giggling. _Draco? Why are you sitting over there? Why aren't you sitting next to me?_ She mocked, laughing again.

_Please, don't remind me! Do you know how annoying she is?_

_Yes, I'm in all of your classes, remember?_

_How could I forget? You're the only reason I haven't skipped all of my classes!_ Ginny smirked.

_Damn! And here I was, thinking that I only had to go to classes because of you. We're skipping tomorrow!_ Ginny said, grinning.

_Tomorrow's Saturday._ Draco said, smirking.

_And our holiday weekend. So we better get sleep now. I doubt we will over the next two days. By the way, I'm changing the destination. I don't want to go to anywhere with wizards. Can we just go to a deserted island or something? Somewhere where no one will find us? Please?_

_All right. There's been too much going on lately, huh?_ Draco asked as he made their portrait open.

_I'll say! I'm going to try and wake up now, ok?_

_All right, just let me put you on the bed._ Draco said, and placed her on the four poster bed tenderly. _You can wake up now._

_Thankyou Draco._ Ginny said and looked up at him.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"Still tired," she replied, smiling. Draco kissed her lightly and smiled at her.

"You should get changed now," he said. She nodded, sat up properly and changed into her old shirt and shorts. Draco changed into his black silk pyjama bottoms, and slipped into the bed beside Ginny. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes again. He wrapped an arm around Ginny and closed his eyes too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _just a quick note: I will continue to call Harry Harry, and not Minerva, because I don't want you all to get even more confused!_)

Ginny woke up to the sound of roaring and neighing. She shook her head, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Still, the roaring and neighing continued. She shook Draco lightly.

_Draco, wake up! Something's wrong. _Draco woke up and looked at her.

_What's wrong?_ He asked, worried.

_Listen..._ she said. Draco listened, then shook his head. _You can't hear that? Maybe it's just me._ There was another roar. _Now tell me you didn't hear that!_ Draco shook his head again.

_It might just be your hearing. You can hear things that I can't,_ he reminded her. Ginny nodded and let him hear through her for a moment. _I can hear it. Is that my dragon?_ Ginny nodded.

_And my unicorns. Isn't time supposed to be stopped?_

_It is._ Draco said, looking out the window. A tree was frozen in mid-breeze. _Maybe there's someone out there then._ Ginny threw the blankets off of her. _What are you doing?_

_I'm going out to check. I can't stand all of this suspense._

_All right, wait for me._ Draco said, throwing a shirt on. Ginny grabbed Tzal, and Draco grabbed his wand. _Ready?_ He asked. Ginny nodded, and they opened the door and stepped out of the portrait. She almost fell back because of the sounds.

_Whoa! All of the portraits are pissed off! Be quiet!_ She yelled. Draco couldn't hear anything, but they must have stopped, because Ginny suddenly relaxed. _All right, what's wrong?_ She asked the dragon, who roared in reply. _An intruder? How? Time's stopped._ The dragon roared again. _But that's different, time doesn't affect us._ The dragon roared again, more urgently, this time. _Draco! Duck!_ Ginny yelled, turning and shouting a spell. Draco ducked just in time to see Ginny point her wand in his direction and a bright light explode from it. He looked over his shoulder to see what Ginny had hit, and his jaw fell open with surprise.

"That's right, stopping time doesn't affect me," Harry drawled, apparently very pleased with that. The spell that Ginny had yelled hadn't affected him much. The only thing that happened was his shoulder had a huge hole through it, and it didn't matter- he was already dead. "Unfortunately for Nagini, it affected her, so now she's dead and cut into little pieces. Now it's your turn to die. Although it will be a lot of fun to see how you run and scream when I finally kill you," he snarled.

"You've already tried to kill me twice, why not give up and let us have a try at killing you?" she asked, smirking. Harry laughed.

"I don't think that will be happening Ginny. You know the Muggle saying 'third time lucky'? I'm putting that to use. The same goes for 'if at first you don't succeed, try, try again!'. There is a plethora more, but I don't want to delay your deaths for any longer than I have to," he said, and raised his hand. Tzal began to lift out of Ginny's hand, as did Draco's wand. The wands began to fly over to Harry's outstretched hand.

I don't want to die! Don't let me go near that decomposing bastard! Tzal yelled desperately. Ginny glared at Harry, then grinned. She whistled and Tzal flew back to her hand, and no matter how many times Harry tried to get him back, Tzal wouldn't move. Thankyou Ginny. That was too close. If I go near that thing again, I'm going to turn on him like a mother-in-law. No offence to your mothers. He added, grinning.

_Nice trick. Would it work with me?_ Draco asked, not looking at her so Harry wouldn't realise that they were talking.

_I don't think it would. _Ginny replied, glaring at Harry.

"If you think having your puny little wand will stop the likes of me, you're wrong! You don't know even half of the spells I do, and there are some you couldn't even dream of!" Harry said.

_He's trying to stall us. That is the worst bluff I've ever heard in my life!_ Ginny said, trying not to laugh her head off. She pointed Tzal at Harry.

Who the hell does he think he's calling puny? Oh, now he's going to be punished worse than death! Tzal yelled, thoroughly insulted.

"You don't think I know what spells you're going to use?" Ginny asked, mocking Harry. Harry smirked and pointed Draco's wand at her.

"You'll be surprised what I learned from Tom, Ginny," he replied.

"You don't think I learned anything from him? You weren't the only one 'privileged' with getting spell lessons from Tom, so don't think that you were the only one," Ginny hissed at him. Harry looked surprised, letting his guard down for just enough time for Ginny to shout a spell at the rotting corpse. The beam of light hit Harry directly in his stomach, and he (or at least, what was left of him) held his stomach in pain. He yelled as the pain began to spread to each part of his body.

_What did you do?_ Draco asked warily. Harry was now on the floor, curled up in pain.

_He's becoming human again. It's the only way we can kill him. Don't try to get your wand yet. If you get in his grip while he's like this, he could kill you, or at least break all of your bones._ Draco decided not to get his wand. _When he gets up he'll be really weak, so he won't be able to run when I hit him with the Advada Kedavra curse._ Draco's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

_You're going to what?! _Ginny sighed. They didn't have time for this.

_Kill him Draco. That is the only spell that will kill him for good. I do not want to be running for the rest of my life just because I missed out on the only chance that I have of killing him, ok?_ Ginny said. Draco gave a small nod, knowing her tone to be final. Harry rolled over, more skin appearing on his body. _Draco try and see if you can make time start again._ Ginny said urgently. _If we get it started again Dumbledore might be able to get here._ Draco nodded.

_If we do start it, won't that jeopardise everyone's lives? They still have no idea that this is happening._ Draco said. Ginny cursed to herself.

_Didn't think of that._

How about you get Elaril and Lirale? They might be able to help you, or at least unfreeze time. Tzal suggested. Ginny considered it, then thought of something else.

_Get all of the ghosts! Get the Bloody Baron and Peeves especially! They aren't frozen. 'They don't have much regard for the rules' Dumbledore said. Stopping time has rules, so they should be fine. Draco, go! Before Harry gets up again. Get the ghosts._ Draco nodded and looked at her.

_Be careful Ginny,_ he said, then ran off to find the ghosts. Ginny grinned, still watching Harry roll around in pain. She was pissed off that she couldn't kill him while he was like that but she had to wait until he was alive before she could kill him. If she tried to kill him now, it wouldn't work and he would just kill her.

Won't Peeves be frozen though? He's not a ghost. We've had this argument before Ginny... Tzal reminded her. Ginny shook her head.

No, the Bloody Baron is the only one who can handle Peeves. If he wants Peeves to be awake during this all he has to do is hold Peeves and it will happen. The Bloody Baron is the only ghost who can do this. If there was a Gryffindor poltergeist, then Sir Nick could control him, and so on. Draco better hurry, he's almost finished.

All right. So we can actually kill him this time? Tzal asked, sounding happy.

Yes, we can. You are a very odd wand Tzal. Ginny said with a shake of her head.

Thankyou! Tzal replied with a grin. Draco appeared with the ghosts behind him just as the last piece of skin attached itself to Harry's body. Excellent timing! Now you can watch us kill the bastard! Tzal said, smirking. Draco grinned.

_Get ready Draco. If the spell doesn't work, then we'll have to use our powers, all right Draco?_ Ginny asked. Draco nodded grimly and got his powers ready. Tzal frowned.

Hey! I take offence to that! What do you mean 'if the spell doesn't work'? Since when does any spell I do not work?

I meant if Harry still doesn't die! Don't take things so personally and shut up! I need to concentrate! Ginny said, watching Harry closely. He was still on the ground and he was gasping for air. He looked exactly the same as he had when he was alive, except his eyes were now McGonagall's shade of green. Instead of his own emerald eyes, Harry's eyes were now jade green. Slowly, his head turned to face Ginny. He smiled evilly at her, and a flash of her old fear of Harry appeared in her mind.

_Don't think about that Ginny. We need you to do this, ok?_ Draco said, encouraging her. She nodded. He kept talking to her, keeping her fear at bay. Harry still smiled at her, but Ginny listened to Draco's voice and Harry's evil smile didn't seem as scary anymore. She smirked at Harry and pointed Tzal at him.

"Ginny..." he said in McGonagall's voice. "You don't want to kill me while I'm laying here defenceless, do you? You're not supposed to kick a person when they're down," he said.

"Who said anything about kicking you? You were _supposed_ to die, so we're both going to break the rules, aren't we, Minerva? You always were an ugly bitch, but now you just passed ugly into hideous. Congratulations for maturing so much. It's good to see that you're body finally matches your mind," Ginny taunted. "Now, don't move so I can kill you." Harry smiled.

"All right. You win. I'll get up and won't move until you try and kill me," Harry said. Ginny frowned.

_Something's up. He's not supposed to be this cocky when he's going to die... Draco, move out of the way in case he tries to grab you._ Draco moved out of Harry's grasp.

_What do you want the ghosts to do?_

_Just make sure Harry doesn't get out of this hallway. Get some of them to check the nearby classrooms and the Gryffindor Tower so no one gets hurt. They should be able to move people without waking them up before I start time again._ Draco nodded, and quietly relayed Ginny's message. Three ghosts left through the walls quietly.

"What if you miss me Ginny? What if you don't kill me?" Harry asked, still smiling. He was now sitting on the ground, pointing Draco's wand at Ginny.

"I won't miss," she promised.

That's it! Enough talk! Kill the bastard! Tzal growled.

Good idea. Ginny smirked and made Harry rise off the ground. This must have surprised him, because his grip on Draco's wand loosened and he almost dropped it. Ginny made him stand in front of her and took the levitation spell off of him. She started time and raised her wand, beginning to say the Unforgivable Curse. Harry gripped the wand and as he began to raise it, a beam of light was already moving towards him. He didn't have time to move out of the way; instead he just twisted his body and shouted a spell at Draco. Draco yelled in pain as the spell hit him. Ginny could only watch as both Harry and Draco fell to the ground. She ran over to Draco, hoping he wasn't dead. Draco's wand rolled out of Harry's lifeless hand and stopped at Ginny's feet. With a trembling hand, she picked it up and pointed Tzal at it. Tzal, find out what spell it was.

All right. There's good news and there's bad news. Tzal replied after a while. Ginny didn't answer, she just watched Draco. It didn't look like he was breathing. The good news is that it wasn't a death spell. The bad news is, it's worse than a death spell. Harry did the Dementor spell on him. His soul isn't there. Tzal said, sounding upset.

Are you sure Tzal? Ginny asked, tears filling her eyes. She didn't notice when people started to come out of the nearby classrooms, following the ghosts cautiously. Ginny didn't even notice when Ron ran over to her, or when Pansy saw Draco and screamed like a banshee.

Well, I know that the spell hit him, but... Tzal didn't get to finish.

"Everyone, leave right this instant!" Dumbledore yelled. Pansy, thankfully, shut up immediately, and everyone left quickly. Dumbledore talked quickly to Alastar and Lupin, who nodded and left with Harry's corpse. Ron looked from Ginny to Draco, then to Dumbledore. "Mr Weasley, you should go too. Find Miss Granger, and both of you meet me at my office in 15 minutes. Take Mr Malfoy's wand with you, if you please," Dumbledore said. Ron nodded, and pried the wand from Ginny's grasp, then left with one more look at his sister. "Mrs Malfoy? Follow me, please," Dumbledore said. Ginny gave no indication of having heard him, and so, she didn't move.

_Mrs Malfoy, follow me,_ he said quietly in her mind. _There is something you must understand before you start to mourn. Please follow me._ Ginny didn't answer him; she just stood up and looked at him, sadness and anger filling her eyes. _Mr Malfoy will be fine. He is alive, as are you._ _Now, please, follow me_, he repeated, sounding slightly annoyed. Ginny nodded and followed him to his office through a series of tunnels built into the walls. When inside, he motioned to a chair, indicating for her to sit down. Ginny did so, and looked at him. Merlin looked back at her.

"Now, you must understand the reasons why we didn't tell you this before. I do not want to make you angry at us for not telling you, but if we did tell you, then you could have failed, and this world would be in the clutches of the Dark Lord," Merlin said. Ginny just nodded, wanting him to tell her what the hell was going on. "Do you remember when I told you that some of Draco's soul had been passed on to you when he saved you?" Ginny nodded, frowning slightly. "Well, when his soul went into you, some of yours went into him. Kind of like a soul swap, except that you won't get it back," he said, smiling at his small pun. Ginny just looked at him, so he continued. "Well, since he has some of your soul, and you have some of his, the spell that Harry used on Draco could not have worked."

"What! You mean you've let me stay in here while Draco's out there on the bloody floor?" she said, angrily, and stood up to leave.

"Mrs Malfoy! I have been quite patient with you, and I have not finished yet, so will you please, sit down," he said, his voice rising slightly. Ginny sat down, shocked that he was yelling. It must be important, if he's yelling at me, she thought. "Yes, it is important, and I would appreciate it if you would listen. Mr Malfoy is fine, and he is making his way up here as we speak, so you have no need to worry about him, ok?" he asked, his voice back to normal now. Ginny nodded. "Like I was saying, your souls are now bound together, through an act of your own, not due to it being done for you. This takes a lot of courage from both sides, as it also means that if one of you dies, the other will too, because one half of the soul cannot live without the other half. This trait will now be passed on to your daughter, and to the next generation, and so forth, if your daughter lives and decides to have children," he said.

"What do you mean, 'if she lives'?" Ginny asked, a frown appearing on her face. Merlin sighed. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Just as the future was unclear with Draco and yourself, it is also unclear with your daughter and her love," he said. "But you have no need to worry about that, everything should become clearer in time," Merlin said, smiling at her. "Come in Mr Malfoy," he said, and the door swung open. Draco stood there looking relieved. He sat down next to Ginny and held her hand. She smiled at him, thankful he still had his soul. "You must have a lot of questions," Merlin stated.

"Only a few at the moment. Is Harry finally dead? No more coming back from the dead and trying to kill us while time is supposed to be stopped?" Draco asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"I did warn you that the dead have no regard for the rules," Merlin said, with a hint of a smile. "Yes, Harry is now dead, as is Minerva, and neither will be coming back to try and kill you, I promise."

"All right then. What the hell happened to me? Harry hit me with that spell and it felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out! Then I blacked out for a moment and when I woke up I was back to normal like nothing had happened, so then I came here," he finished, sounding confused.

"I think Ginny can explain that to you. Mr Weasley has your wand, by the way. He should be here with Miss Granger momentarily," Dumbledore said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Dumbledore called out and Ron and Mione walked in, hand in hand. Ron looked from Ginny to Draco and back again, frowning.

"What happened down there?" he asked.

"All will be explained later. I think that Draco would like his wand back, so they can both rest for tomorrow's trip," Dumbledore said. Ron nodded, and gave Draco's wand back to him. "Are you still going to Romania?" he asked.

"No, can we go somewhere where there isn't any magic? I think we both need a rest from evil corpses and everything magic for a while," Ginny said, Draco nodding in total agreement.

"All right, I will organise it for you. For now, go get some rest," he said, and waved them out of the door. After dodging congratulators Ginny and Draco went to their room for a long needed sleep, hoping that tomorrow's trip would be at the least relaxing, and hopefully uneventful.

(a/n: _Ok, all for now... _**READ THIS!**_ A quick option (or challenge, however you want to term it) for all of my readers: I would like someone to write a better summary for the Elemental Prophecies. I don't like the one I wrote, and since I doubt I could write anything better than the people reading it could, I would like you guys to try! I will tell you on the next chapter which summary I chose, and then replace it once the next chapter is up. Good luck!_)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

Thanks to SailorNeo for pointing out my mistake in this chapter! Sorry if it inconvenienced anyone! It's been changed, but nothing else has so if you don't want toread the changes, then don't!

(a/n: _Sorry for taking so long! I honestly didn't mean for the wait to be that long, but parts of my computer were out on loan to my nana, so you can all blame her! _

_A big thank you to all of you who attempted to do a summary for me! It is greatly appreciated! This was such a hard decision to make! All of the entries are at the end of this chapter. The winners are: little-munchkin-poo and Nickel. Their summaries said: _

Nickel

Losing one's innocence can change someone. So when Ginny finds herself caught up in a prophecy with someone unexpected she realises that maybe they aren't so different. She learns to trust, and even to talk again. Will she learn to love? Will she learn to fight? Only the end shall tell...

Little-munchkin-poo

What would happen if a prophecy brought two completely different people together? Silent and haunted Ginerva Weasley and outspoken Draco Malfoy are brought together with a twist of fate, and have to out smart Evil, but who all's on the Evil side this time around?

_Now you can all see why it was so hard to pick! They're both so good, I will combine them and use both summaries. (Little-munchkin-poo and Nickel, I hope neither of you mind me combining your summaries, but they're both good, so I want both-) Sorry, I had to take out some of your words, but I wanted to fit it all in.)_

_The combination:_

Losing your innocence changes someone. A prophecy brings silent, haunted Ginerva Weasley and outspoken Draco Malfoy are together in a twist of fate. Ginny realises they aren't so different. She learns to trust and talk again. But will she learn to love? They have to outsmart Evil, but who's on Evil's side? Only time will tell... D/G R/Hr

_I hope you all like it! If anyone has any objections to this summary (especially Nickel or Little-munchkin-poo) please tell me, and I will pick just one entry._

**WARNING!**_ There is a _**LOT**_ of fluff and smut in this chapter, hence the R rating. Don't say I didn't warn you! Read on, oh faithful ones! Enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! _)

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ginny woke up beside Draco, feeling happy and rested; a first in a long time. She remembered what day it was, and smiled.

_Draco?_ she said quietly._ Wake up!_ she said louder when he didn't stir. Ginny sighed and rolled over so her body was on top of his. _Draco..._ she said, running her fingers across his chest softly. She kissed his lips, and when he began to respond, she rolled off of him.

"Thankyou!" she said chirpily, smiling at him. Draco scowled, and pulled her back to him.

"You have to finish what you started," he said huskily. Ginny shook her head.

"We've got the weekend to finish what I started. We have to get ready for the trip, so get up!" Draco groaned in annoyance.

_Don't do that again Ginerva! You can't just leave a guy hanging like that._

He's right, you know. Tzal interjected. Ginny just smirked and walked over to Draco.

_Don't do what? This?_ she asked, kissing him slowly.

_Ginny... Please don't..._ Draco begged as he tried to pull away.

_Why not? Don't you love me anymore?_ she asked, grinning.

_Of course I do! I would have thought that would be obvious_, he said, looking down. Ginny laughed and kissed him.

_All right, we'll finish it later then..._ she forfeited. Draco grinned. _Where do you think we'll be going?_

_No idea. We'll find out soon enough!_

_I just hope it's going to be relaxing, and no dead people come to try and kill us again. I don't think I could handle another dead guy._ Ginny said, shaking her head.

Ditto! Tzal said, shuddering. How about this: next time there's a dead body anywhere near us, we DON'T BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE! Tzal yelled. Ginny shook her head, her face hardening.

It was the only way we were going to kill him Tzal, so do not shout at me! Would you rather we go back in time and see what would have happened if I hadn't done that? Because by the time we get back here, there will be no here! Ginny shouted, her gold sphere surrounding her body.

Nice one Tzal, Draco muttered to Tzal as Ginny ran into the ensuite. You just really want to fuck up our weekend, don't you? Draco went to the ensuite door and tried opening it, but it was locked.

"Ginny? Can you open the door? I promise not to let Tzal talk to you. We'll put him into his wand box if you want, ok?"

No, you won't! I promise not to talk for the entire weekend, just not the wand box! Tzal tried to bargain desperately. Ginny opened the door, and glared at Tzal.

You can bloody well apologise you mean little stick! Then I'll consider whether I put you in there or not. Tzal hung his head.

I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to upset you... he said, ashamed.

Good. You really pissed me off Tzal, and it's not even 9 o'clock! That's a new record for you.

Well, at least I didn't beat the all-time record. Remember when Ron pissed you off at 6 in the morning? Tzal asked. Even I was pissed off! Who cares if it's Christmas at that time of the morning? Draco laughed quietly. Ginny suppressed a laugh and shook her head. You two better get dressed now, or else you might be late for your holiday. They changed into the clothes that were set out on their bed and walked outside to the Hogwarts entrance where Dumbledore was waiting patiently.

"Hello, I hope you're both feeling rested now," he said with a smile.

"We're fine, thankyou Headmaster," Ginny replied. "How are you?"

"I am well, thankyou. Follow me please," he said, leading them outside. As he was walking, he started talking to them, explaining where they were going. "I know you both wanted somewhere Muggle to go, but as it is the Muggle's holidays, I'm afraid there is hardly anywhere for you to accommodate, not even for two days. That is why you will both be staying somewhere in the magical world. Do not worry, it is quite safe, no one will dare go in there," he added, with a twinkle in his eye. Draco looked confused, and Ginny's face dawned with realisation.

"Do you think it's really that safe Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, frowning. Albus nodded, smiling.

"Definitely. I made sure myself, with some help from our friends," he added, sounding like Merlin for a moment. Ginny smiled. Draco still had no idea what they were talking about.

_Gin? Bit of help over here. Where are we going?_

_You have no idea? Oh well, it can be a surprise now. You'll see, _she said, grinning.

_Gin! Tell me! Please?_ Ginny shook her head. Draco pouted, then looked up and saw his mum with Snape, waiting for them. The pout left his face to be replaced by a look of shock.

"Mum? Why aren't you back in hiding?" he asked. She smirked slightly.

"Hello to you too. I've decided that it's safer for me here. I don't want to hide for the rest of my life," Narcissa said. "Besides, I'm not going to miss the birth of my grand-daughter," she added, smiling at Ginny. "Why didn't you tell me Draco?" she asked, frowning at her son.

"I did tell you mother! You're just going senile," Draco said with a smirk. She glared at him, but Draco just smiled at her innocently.

"How could you forget that he told us?" Snape whispered in Narcissa's ear. She smirked at him.

"Why would I remember?"

"Well, for starters it is your only grandchild, and secondly, a certain _bet_ we made because of it," Severus whispered. Narcissa just smiled and didn't answer. Draco noticed that Ginny was shaking with the effort of trying not to laugh.

_What's so funny?_ He asked, frowning, thinking she was laughing at him.

_It's not you; it's Snape. He keeps touching your mum's arse, and she's trying so hard not to snog him to death infront of us. It's funny..._ Ginny said, trying not to double up with laughter.

_Maybe we should inspire them?_ Draco asked silkily.

_You keep wishing, Draco dearest._ Ginny replied, smirking.

_You bet I will..._

"Have they left yet?" Ron yelled, running over to them. Hermione was running after him, trying to catch up. Ron saw Draco and Ginny, and stopped running. Unfortunately for him, Hermione didn't, and she bowled him over, going down with him. Ginny and Draco laughed at them. Hermione looked down at Ron, worried.

"Are you ok Ron?" she asked. Ron said something that she didn't hear.

"It was too funny! You just didn't see the funny side of it from down there!" Ginny said, still laughing. Ron said something again, and again, Hermione couldn't hear what he said, so she looked up at Ginny. "He said that he wants you to get off of his stomach. He can't breathe," Ginny translated, grinning. Hermione's eyes grew wide and she quickly got off of Ron.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Ron sat up and tried to breathe.

"Been better," he replied, scowling over at Ginny, who was still laughing.

Ginny, it was funny, but I don't think it was that funny. Tzal said.

_Snape did it again! Honestly, if he touches your mother one more time, I think she's going to 'touch' him back!_ Ginny said to Draco then quietening down. Hermione helped Ron off the ground and they walked the rest of the way to the group. Dumbledore waited patiently for them to arrive then motioned for everyone to follow him.

"As you both know it is a Hogsmeade weekend, so if you need to go anywhere you will be able to blend in with the rest of the students," Dumbledore said. Ron began laughing as he realised where they were going. Ginny fell back to walk with them, indicating for Draco to keep going.

"Ron. Don't tell him where we're going, ok?" Ginny said, glaring at her brother. "If he finds out now, I don't think he'll want to go. If you do tell him Ron, I'll make your life a living hell, do you understand me?" she asked. Ron nodded, now sombre. "Good. Bye!" she said cheerfully, catching up to Draco.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I just promised to make Ron's life not worth living if he told you where we're going," she said, smiling. Draco looked back and saw Ron's pale face.

"What did you threaten him with, his manhood?" he asked.

"No, good idea though. That'll be for next time..."

"I don't think there'll be a next time Ginny. You scared him for the rest of his life," he said, smirking. Ginny grinned.

"Who said it was going to be for Ron? With my brothers there's always a next time," she added when Draco paled too. He slowly regained his normal face colour. They arrived at the Thestral carriages, and Dumbledore opened the door for them.

"The carriage will take you to where you'll be staying after Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are dropped off in Hogsmeade," he said, smiling at them. Draco looked at Severus and Narcissa.

"You better look after her Severus, or teacher or no, I will hurt you," Draco threatened. Dumbledore was conveniently humming to himself, and didn't hear what Draco had said. Severus smirked at the boy, then his look turned serious.

"Don't worry, I will look after her, just as you will look after Ginerva," Severus replied. Draco nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"I will let you both know, that Narcy and I can look after ourselves perfectly fine!" Ginny said with a grin as she stepped into the carriage.

"Well said, my dear," Narcy said, smiling at Ginny. Ron and Hermione got into the carriage. After Draco got in and sat next to Ginny, the carriage took off for Hogsmeade.

"Do you want to go into Hogsmeade for a while before you have to go to your... holiday house?" Hermione asked them, nudging Ron when he started laughing.

"No, I think we better just go straight there," Ginny answered, glaring at Ron.

"Yeah, I think so," Hermione said, looking at Ron, who was only barely containing his laughter. "Maybe I should stick Ron's head out of the window. I don't think he's breathing," she said as his face began going red. She pushed his head out the window and seconds later Ron's laughter could be heard. "I'm going to kill him," Mione muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't do it until I've had a chance to torture him. Can you make sure he doesn't come anywhere near where we are?" Ginny asked quietly, leaning forward so Draco wouldn't hear. Mione nodded. "Thankyou. If he spoils this weekend, I doubt either of us will be able to hurt him after Draco's through with him," Ginny said with a smirk. Hermione nodded in agreement. She pulled Ron back into the carriage, now shaking with the cold, his laughter forgotten.

"I'm going to need three Butterbeers to get warm again," he complained.

"Well if you had controlled your laughter, I wouldn't have had to stick your head out the bloody window!" Mione retaliated. "Anyway, you just want to go see Madam Rosmerta," she teased, grinning. Ron shook his head, though he still went slightly red.

"Do not," he said in a grumpy tone. "I just want a Butterbeer. I don't like her anymore," he said, looking at Hermione. Draco tried very hard not to gag, in case Ginny decided to stick _his_ head out the window. Tzal, on the other hand, was gagging his head off.

Oh, please! This is so disgusting! Can we throw them out of the carriage? They're going to make you a pretty little niece or nephew soon Ginny! Tzal said. Ginny tried not to be sick at the thought of them...

_Stop that thought right there!_ Draco all but yelled. _We are not going to ever think of that again, do you understand?_

_Gladly! _Ginnyreplied, shuddering.

_Tzal?_ Draco asked.

I didn't think of anything remotely to do with Ron and Mione...

_Tzal, shut up or you'll be walking!_ Ginny said.

Wands don't walk... Tzal began to say smugly, and then the smug look was wiped off his face when he realised what she meant. You wouldn't leave me behind! Would you? He asked, uncertainly.

Let me put it this way Tzal, the way you're going the wand box is looking very comfortable right now... Ginny said. Tzal shut up. The carriage stopped, and Ron and Mione got out after saying goodbye to Ginny and Draco. The Thestrals took off at a fast pace. Draco tried to see where they were going, but he couldn't see much.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" he asked. Ginny shook her head.

"We'll be there soon. Just relax," she said, smiling. Draco sighed. He smirked then began kissing Ginny's neck. "Draco... What are you doing?" she asked.

"Relaxing," he replied, kissing her neck again. Ginny braced her feet, knowing that the carriage would be arriving in a few moments. As she expected, the carriage stopped and Draco was thrown to the other seat. Ginny laughed at him, laughing harder when he scowled at her.

"Come on Draco. We can _relax_ once we get inside," she said, smiling. Draco kissed her hotly. "First you have to see where we are," she said after he'd pulled away. He got out of the carriage and helped Ginny out before looking at their location. He turned around and as soon as he saw where they were, went to go back in the carriage.

"No way! I am **not** spending two nights in the Shrieking Shack! No!" he said, shaking his head. Ginny smirked and grabbing his shirt kissed him deeply. She pulled away, smirking.

"It's all right if you're scared Draco. We'll just go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore, Snape and your mother why we're not spending the weekend on our own. Come on," she said, turning to climb back into the carriage. Draco grabbed her arm.

"Who said anything about being scared?" he asked. Ginny turned back, still smirking.

"You did, when you said that you didn't want to spend two nights with me on our own in a completely empty house," she replied. She walked up to the door, and took the piece of parchment off it. "_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I hope you enjoy your weekend. Dumbledore._ We could at least look inside and see what he's done to it for us. Please?" Ginny asked, pouting.

"All right. If I don't like it then we'll go to Malfoy Manor for the weekend. No one's there now," Draco said, walking up to Ginny. He opened the door. "After you," he said, grinning.

"Scaredy cat!" she said and quickly went inside before he could reply. Draco followed her in. "Wow! Dumbledore really outdid himself, didn't he?" Ginny said, looking around the now carpeted and decorated house. Draco nodded grudgingly. Ginny smirked then walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips. "Want to see what the bedroom looks like?" she asked softly, nibbling his ear. Draco smirked and kicked the door closed before carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom. Not that they saw much of it...

"Draco?" Ginny said, sitting up. The bed was empty.

_Yes Gin?_

_Where are you?_ She asked, looking around the room.

_Come downstairs and you'll see._ Ginny could hear the smug note in his voice. Intrigued, she wrapped a sheet around her body and walked downstairs to find her husband. _Cold. Warm. Warmer._ She went to go through a door. _Colder..._ Ginny went down the hall, guided on by his voice. _Getting hot. Hotter. Bingo!_ Draco called out, grinning. Ginny looked around and saw where they were. _Can you believe this place has a pool?_ Draco asked, climbing out of the water with a big grin on his face.

_You look like a little boy that just found out he gets four Christmas's a year._ Ginny said, with a grin.

_I'll just ignore the fact that you just called me a "little" boy. _Draco said with a frown. Ginny just poked her tongue out at him. _You're going to get it now!_ He said, hugging her, his body wetting her dry one.

"Draco! That was mean!" she said, a smirk quickly appearing on her face. She dropped the sheet and grinned at him. "I bet you couldn't do it again!" she said softly, disappearing.

"No fair! That's cheating!" Draco called out. "Ginerva Malfoy! Get back here!"

_Who said I left?_ Ginny asked, kissing his shoulders. Draco groaned and before he could turn and kiss her back, she slipped away from him.

_So are you still here, or did you leave?_ Draco asked, walking in the direction he thought Ginny had.

_Cold,_ she replied a hint of amusement in her voice. He shook his head. He knew that would come back to bite him in the arse. _Oh, don't worry. I won't bite you there..._ Ginny said, watching as he shivered at her tone. Draco walked further from the pool. _You're almost frozen Draco,_ she said as he was about to walk through the door. Draco smirked and shut the door. He began walking towards the pool. _Warm. Warmer. Hot. Hotter._ Ginny said. Draco climbed into the pool and began swimming over to where she was. _Hotter. Hotter. Bingo!_ She mimicked as he began kissing her. _How'd you know?_ She asked as he began kissing her neck.

_You're making ripples in the pool to stay afloat._ Draco replied smugly.

_Really? Well, what if I do this?_ she asked, stilling her arms and letting her body sink.

_Gin! Don't do this!_ Draco groaned, looking in the pool for any sign of her. He felt his boxers being pulled down, and frantically tried to retrieve them without going under the water. He felt something near his leg and stopped doing anything. A hand grabbed him. _Gin..._ Draco moaned, trying to remember how to breathe.

_Why are _you_ trying to remember to breathe? I'm the one down here!_ Ginny said, pulling her hand away and surfacing, becoming visible again. She barely had time to take a breath before Draco's lips were on hers. _You're welcome._ Ginny said, deciding to breathe through her nose instead of breaking the kiss.

_Who said that this was just going to be a kiss?_ Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her and swimming to the edge of the pool. She gasped when she felt something hard near her stomach. Draco looked at her, his face serious. _I don't think we should disappoint him..._ He concluded. Ginny laughed and brought his face in for another kiss.

"Draco, get up!" Ginny said, shaking him lightly. "Come on! I want to go to Hogsmeade today! It'll just be for a while. Please?" she asked when he grumbled. Draco opened one sleepy eye and looked at her. "Please?" she asked again, looking at him with big blue eyes. (a/n: _Yes, I know they're brown, but I've already made them blue and I don't want to change them._)

"Oh, all right," he said, sitting up and trying to wake up properly. Ginny grinned and kissed him hotly. "You're welcome. You know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that," Draco said. "Or when you look like that," he added, seeing what she was wearing. Ginny smiled at him.

"So you like it?" she asked, looking down at the green shirt she'd taken from his bag. Draco looked her up and down, then nodded.

"It looks thousands times better on you than it ever did on me," he said, kissing her. Ginny pulled away before he had time to _really_ go into the kiss.

"Come on. Hogsmeade," she reminded him. Draco groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

_Darn it! I thought you'd forget about it._ He grumbled as she pulled him up.

_Not likely. I want to show you something in a shop that I like._ Ginny replied, getting changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Draco swung his legs over the bed and watched her quietly. _Why are you so quiet?_ she asked, sitting next to him.

_Just thinking._

Did it hurt? Tzal asked, laughing at his own joke.

_What about?_ Ginny asked, ignoring Tzal's comment.

Yeah, what about? It's not like you to think! An image of a wand box appeared, and Tzal reluctantly shut up. (a/n: _Personally, I think it was amazing he was quiet all the night before!_ I wasn't, they just couldn't hear me! Tzal laughs evilly _Shut up Tzal, or you'll be seeing a lot more of your wand box than you would ever think it possible!_ Silence!)

_Just thinking about how we're going to be parents._ Draco answered. A flash of fear passed across Ginny's face, but it was gone so quickly that Draco wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not.

_Yeah... It's a big thing, huh?_ she commented, getting up. _Let's not think about it though, this is our weekend off!_ Ginny said, smiling brightly.

_We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later, Gin._ Draco said, changing into comfortable clothes. He didn't see the look of disappointment that passed across Ginny's face.

_I know, but we'll do it after this holiday, ok?_ She said, leaving no room for argument.

_All right..._ Draco forfeited. _So where's this shop that you like?_

_In Hogsmeade._ Ginny said, smirking.

_Funny Gin!_ Draco responded sarcastically. _What's it called?_

_It's a surprise._

_Never heard of that shop before._ Ginny smirked at him.

_Funny Draco!_ she mimicked. _Ready?_ She asked, looking at him. Draco nodded.

Yeah! We're going out! I can breathe fresh air again! No more dusty little drawer! Tzal sung happily, poking his tongue out at the side dresser. Ginny laughed and put him in her front pocket.

"Come on Draco!" she said, flying downstairs quickly. Draco shook his head and went after her. They got into the carriage and watched the scenery from the window as they drove into Hogsmeade. Draco watched Ginny as they pulled up to a store, noticing her sly smirk.

_So what exactly is in this store?_ He asked, helping her out of the carriage. Ginny just pointed at the sign on the door. _Muggle where?_ Draco asked. _You're making me go into a Muggle store?_

_It isn't a Muggle store. A witch owns it. She just happens to sell Muggle clothes._ Ginny explained, smirking. _You better come in before someone sees you outside a "Muggle store"._ Draco followed her inside the store, and seeing the clothes, winced. _That's the 60's section. I always told Nyla it was silly to put the rainbow flare pants at the front of the store..._ Ginny said, shaking her head. _You do not want to wear anything from the 70's, it won't suit you, believe me._

_I will gladly not wear a thing from that section! What did you want to show me?_ he asked, looking around at the other sections in the store. Ginny grinned and led him to the back of the store.

_I've seen these a few times before, and I thought you might like them._ She said, pulling out a coat hanger with a miniskirt on it.

_Is that leather?_ Draco asked, taking a deep breath when she nodded. _Oh..._

I do NOT want to hear this! Tzal yelled. Besides, I thought you were going to show him the other miniskirt. He added, smirking. Draco looked up at Ginny.

_There's another one?_ he asked. She nodded, pulling out a denim skirt. _Thankyou Gods!_ Draco said, raising his eyes upward.

_You're welcome. Follow me. You need to tell me if I look all right in them before I buy them._ Draco nodded dumbly and followed her to the change-room, and was about to follow her inside, before Ginny pushed him out. _You can watch me change later. Not in public._ Draco pouted, but Ginny was adamant and closed the door on him.

_Fine, but I get to see the leather one first!_ Draco called out. Ginny just shook her head and didn't answer. After a few minutes, Draco was getting impatient. _Are you done yet?_

_Patience, Draco. I'm just making sure I have it on the right way!_ Ginny replied, then opened the door. She was met with a stunned silence. _So do you like it?_ she asked, blushing.

_No, I love it! You look great Gin!_ Draco said enthusiastically. She smiled at him.

_You think so? I've never worn a miniskirt before, so I'll have to get used to it if I go out in it._ Ginny said with an apologetic smile.

_You're not going out in a miniskirt if you look like that in it! You'd make every guy's pants tight!_ Ginny shook her head at his comment.

_You've been listening to Tzal too much Draco._

_Well, it's true! I've even got proof for you!_ Ginny smirked when she saw his 'proof'.

_You better get your 'proof" down or else you'll be walking around Hogsmeade with a woody soon!_ Draco raised and eyebrow suggestively.

_And just how do you suggest I get him down?_ He asked, moving towards her, licking his lips. He began kissing her hotly. _I'll help you get changed, shall I?_ Ginny pulled away from him reluctantly.

_No, I want you to try something on too._ She said, passing him two coat hangers. Draco just went into the change-room without looking at the clothes until he started getting changed.

_No way! I am NOT wearing leather pants!_

_Oh, come on Draco! I just want to see how you look in them. If you don't like them, we won't buy them, ok? _Draco sighed, and kept changing into the pants. _Thankyou! There's jeans there too._

_I know. I'll put them on after this one. _He said, trying to adjust the leather pants slightly. _All right, I'm in the ruddy things. If you're wearing a miniskirt, I don't think I'll be able to get them off._ Draco said, looking down at the tight pants.

_You can suffer then..._ Ginny said, coming out of the stall. _Open the door Draco! I want to see you..._ The cubicle door opened a crack and Draco peeked out. _You're not coming out?_ He shook his head. _Fine. Let me in then._ Draco opened the door wide enough for Ginny to squeeze through. She closed the door behind her and looked at Draco properly, licking her lips. _So, how tight are they?_ Ginny asked, looking at them.

_They're getting tighter, _Draco said, wincing as he looked at her long legs. Ginny smirked.

_So I can see. Do you like this miniskirt better or the leather one? _She asked, indicating to the denim miniskirt currently covering up part of her legs.

_Both..._ Draco said, licking his lips. _Oh, shit! Gin, you made me get into these things, now you can help me get out of them..._ He said, pulling her to him. Even through the leather she could feel him. _Anyway, I don't think I can without hurting myself in some way._ He added, smirking slightly.

_All right, let me get into my clothes, then I'll come back in here, ok?_ Draco nodded. _Try and relax or something until I get back._ She said, leaving the cubicle. Draco let out a groan and sat down to try and relax. Ginny changed into her jeans again, and grabbing the miniskirts, went back into Draco's cubicle. She silenced the cubicle in case anyone got the wrong idea, then began trying to get Draco out of the leather pants.

You could just make it bigger. Tzal said, yawning widely.

_Good idea._ Ginny said, and Tzal made the leather pants slightly bigger so Draco could get out of them. _All right, you can take it from here._ Ginny said, grinning.

_Damn you Tzal! I almost got her to do it for me!_ He said, glaring at Tzal, who smirked cheekily.

It's not my fault you shrunk your pants! Tzal replied.

_I did not shrink them! They were that tight to begin with. _Draco said, grinning.

_You didn't really shrink them just so I'd take off your pants, did you?_ Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Draco just responded with a guilty grin. _You're so lazy! You should have just asked!_ She said, leaving the cubicle before he could stop her. A few minutes later Draco came out in the tight jeans, grinning. _Wow... _Ginny said, her jaw dropping. _Wow..._ She repeated, speechless.

_This one's more comfortable than the leather, at least. It's not as tight either. _Draco said, smirking at her expression. Ginny just nodded. _So I'll take your silence as I look good?_ He asked, still smirking.

_Better than good!_ Ginny said, going over to him and kissing him hotly.

_That's nice to know,_ he replied absent-mindedly. _Can we go back after we buy these?_

_All of them? The leather pants included?_ Ginny asked, looking at him.

_Why not? As long as I don't have to go out in public in it, it'll be fine._ Draco said with a shrug.

_And as long as you don't shrink it again!_ Ginny added, smirking. Draco rolled his eyes.

_So can you help me get changed now?_

_Now you're asking?_ Ginny asked.

_Only since you said you would if I asked._ Draco replied, grinning.

_I never said that I would agree to it. I just told you to ask next time._ Ginny pushed him back to the cubicle and sat down again to wait for him.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Nyla asked, adjusting her glasses and coming over to where Ginny was sitting, her colourful robe swaying in an imaginable wind.

"Yes, it's me Nyla. How are you?" Ginny asked, smiling at the older woman.

"I am very well thankyou. How are you?" Nyla asked.

"Good thankyou," Ginny said. Nyla nodded and looked at Ginny.

"You got married?" she asked, seeing the ring on her finger.

"Yes," Ginny said, smiling brightly at Nyla.

"Well? Who to? Would I approve of him?" Nyla asked, only half joking.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, lifting her chin proudly. Nyla sucked in her breath, shocked.

"You _married_ him? As in a wedding? As in walking down an altar, saying you love him and 'I do' kind of wedding?" Nyla asked.

"Yes Nyla, that kind of wedding," Ginny replied, trying not to feel upset at Nyla's tone.

"Gin?" Draco came out of the cubicle and saw Nyla standing there. " Oh, hello. You must be Nyla, Ginny's told me all about you. She really likes your store, she dragged me here as soon as we got into Hogsmeade," Draco said with a grin. Nyla just nodded. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Draco Malfoy, Ginny's husband," he said, holding out his hand. Nyla shook it, going slightly red.

"Hello Mister Malfoy. I'm Nyla Kird. I hope you like my store and if I can help you with anything, please tell me," she said, forcing a smile on her face.

"I will do that. Thankyou Nyla," Draco said, turning to Ginny and squatting beside her. "Gin? Smile for me. Please?" he whispered in her ear. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

_You ok?_ He asked, concerned. Ginny nodded. _You want to go now?_

_Yeah. I want to see you in those pants again,_ she said, grinning.

_Which one?_ Draco asked, standing and taking her hand to help her up.

_We'll see when we get back..._ Draco put an arm around Ginny's waist, holding her protectively.

"Love you Gin," he whispered in her ear as they went to the counter. She smiled at him.

"Love you too Draco," Ginny replied. He kissed her forehead lightly, then they looked up to see Nyla watching them with a stunned expression. "How much will it be for these please?" Ginny asked her, making Nyla come back down to Earth. She added up the prices on the tags.

"That will be 12 Sickles and 8 Knuts please," she said. Draco handed her the money and they left the store. As soon as they were outside, Draco scowled.

_If she ever treats you like that again, I will make sure that this sorry excuse for a shop is shut down!_ he said venomously. _As in a wedding?_ He mimicked.

_She was just in shock Draco, it's all right._ Ginny said, getting into the carriage.

_No, it's not. No one deserves to be treated like that, especially not you._ Draco said, climbing in after her. Ginny kissed him softly.

_Thankyou Draco._

_You're welcome Gin. Let's go back. We've only got today left..._

_I know._ The carriage sped off to the Shrieking Shack. Draco only managed to just get out of the carriage properly before Ginny pulled him inside, kissing him hungrily. _We better make the most of what we've got left, don't you think?_ She asked, grinning at him. Draco nodded and as he let the bags go, pulled her body to his for another kiss.

"Well at least we got to spend some time together without any people trying to kill us," Draco said with a grin as he helped Ginny into the carriage that night. Ginny smirked at him as he sat beside her.

"I don't know... After the eighth time yesterday, I think Tzal was getting close," she said.

No, I wouldn't have killed you. I probably would have volunteered to go in my wand box, and that's saying something! Evil dark little box... He said glaring at an image of his wand box. Ginny laughed and the carriage sped off to Hogwarts.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Please, come inside quickly. It is late," Dumbledore said, ushering them inside the castle. Ginny and Draco frowned at each other.

_It's only 9 o'clock, what does he mean it's late?_ Draco asked her.

_Something's wrong..._ Ginny replied, looking at Dumbledore's worried face.

"Headmaster? Would you like to tell us what's going on here?" she asked, looking at him. Albus shook his head.

"No. Miss Granger will tell you what happened. Off to the Gryffindor Common Room now," he said, pushing them in the direction of it. "Werfire," he whispered quietly. Ginny nodded and led Draco to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Werfire," Ginny said, climbing in after the portrait swung open, Draco following.

_What do you think it's about?_ Draco asked her, seeing a worried look on her face.

_I don't know, but it must be pretty serious if Dumbledore can't tell us._ She replied. _Mione's over there_, she said, going over to one of the armchairs.

"Hi Ginny! Hi Draco! How was it?" she asked, smiling. "Wait, I don't think I want to know..." she corrected herself, grimacing. Hermione saw their looks and frowned. "Dumbledore wanted me to tell you something?" she asked. Ginny nodded. Mione stood up. "Follow me," she whispered, leading them to a quieter section of the room. "It's about your father Draco," she said, watching his face for an emotion that didn't appear. Only Ginny could hear and see how upset he was. "He's escaped from Azkaban." Draco's face was now completely blank of any emotion whatsoever.

_BLOODY FUCKING ARSEHOLE! WHY CAN'T HE JUST STAY IN JAIL AND OUT OF MY LIFE?_ He yelled silently, clenching his fist and biting the inside of his cheek, drawing blood. Ginny winced at the loudness of his voice.

"Are you ok Gin?" Mione asked, seeing her friend's face. Ginny nodded, not trusting her voice. "All right..." Mione said, not really believing her. "He was spotted in Dufftown on Saturday. Only a few people know. No one in the media are saying anything. Most of them don't want to believe it's happened again. You know, with Sirius and all..." she trailed off. "Are you sure you're ok Gin? You're crying!" Mione said, shocked. Ginny brushed the tears away. Draco didn't seem to notice.

"I'm fine Mione. We'll go now," she said, more for her own benefit than Mione's. She took Draco's hand, startling him out of his present state. He saw the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Gin," he whispered, realising that his emotion was the cause of them. She smiled at him, shaking her head briefly.

"It's ok Draco, I know you didn't mean to. Come on, let's go," she whispered back. Draco nodded and they left to their room quickly. He looked at her, worried.

_Are you sure you're ok?_ He asked. Ginny nodded.

_I'm fine. You were just really... emotional, and it made me sad, that's all._

_All right._ He said, kissing her tears away. _We'll talk about everything tomorrow, ok?_ Draco said, getting into his pyjamas and into bed. Ginny nodded and changed slowly, not wanting tomorrow to come. She knew he'd want to talk about the baby. She climbed into bed and thinking of different things until Draco fell asleep, Ginny closed off her mind to him so he wouldn't hear her worries and silently cried herself to sleep.

(a/n:_ All done until next week! This one's a LOT of pages! Happy! _J _Sorry again for it being so late! _L_ I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again! Don't forget to review!_)

_Again, a huge thanks to everyone who tried writing a summary for me! Here are the entries for the summary:_

AngelSerpent91

Ginny and Draco were always enemies. But when a very amazing thing was discovered about the two, they were pulled together. What was found out? Read and find out.

Lioness Blackfire

Two hearts, bound through time and by immense challenges. But when they find each other, can they stand each other well enough to conquer the greatest challenges yet? D/G R/Hr


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n: _Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Glad you like the combination Nickel and Tarra! That made me very happy:_-) _(See?) I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Fourteen**

Draco could see that Ginny was upset. It wasn't just from the fact that her pillow was almost saturated from her tears throughout the night, nor was it the fact that her mind was closed off from him. It was the simple fact that she wasn't looking at him. Even when she wasn't talking, Ginny had always looked at him, in either defiance or anger, but now, she avoided his gaze and looked everywhere but where he was.

"Gin?" he asked gently, trying to get her to look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, walking over to her.

"Nothing," she replied, looking down at the ground. Draco frowned.

_What's wrong Ginny? Is it about Lucius? I'll take care of him, don't worry._

"No, it's not about him. I'm fine, ok?" she snapped.

"All right..." Draco relented, seeing he wouldn't find out through his wife.

Tzal? Do you know why Gin's upset?

Can't tell. Tzal said quickly, sounding scared.

Why can't you tell me? Did she threaten you with the wand box? I'll get you out if she puts you in there, if you tell me what's wrong. Draco said, hoping that would get him to talk.

Snap. Tzal whispered then shut off his link completely.

Ginny threatened to snap Tzal in half? It must be bad, especially if he took the threat seriously. Draco mused.

"Ginny? Would you like to go for a walk before breakfast?" he asked, smiling at her.

"No, thankyou. I don't feel well," she lied.

"Is it the baby?" Draco asked, and seeing the fear that passed across her face, realised that he'd just found out what was wrong with his wife. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. "What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her hair lightly. Suddenly, Ginny burst into tears and started sobbing all over his chest. "It's all right Gin," he whispered, making the box of tissues float over. He handed her a few, but after she used them and began sobbing on his chest again, Draco decided to let her stay that way. "You want to tell me what's wrong now?" he asked softly, making her cry even harder. "Is it about the baby?" he asked, getting a nod. "You don't want a girl?" he asked her, trying desperately to guess what was wrong with Ginny. She started to nod, then shook her head. Draco finally understood why Ginny was so upset. "You don't want the baby," he stated, getting a very small nod, as if she was afraid of his answer. "All right, come on," he said, lifting her up and placing her on the bed, sitting beside her. He gave her some more tissues and waited patiently until she had finished blowing her nose and wiping her tears away to start talking. "Why don't you want the baby?" he asked quietly, hoping it wasn't because of him.

"It's not because of you Draco!" Ginny said, shocked. "I'll only ever want to have a child with you!"

"But?" he continued.

"I don't think I'm ready to have a child so early in my life. It doesn't feel right to me, to my body. I only just started to grow female parts last year, and I'm already pregnant? I don't think my mental or physical state will cope with it so soon," Ginny kept talking, afraid that if she stopped she wouldn't be able to start again. "I want a baby, I do, but not right now. If I have a baby now, how are we going to support it? Neither of us have jobs, and you don't get your inheritance until Lucius dies, or when you turn 18. What will we do until then? We can't go live in the Manor because the Auror's will be searching there and every other estate you own until Lucius is found and put back into Azkaban. We can't live in Hogwarts, because we won't be students by the time the baby's born and non-students aren't allowed to live at Hogwarts unless they're teachers, and you have to go to university for two years to become a teacher, so we can't do that anyway. We're not ready for this baby Draco, neither of us are," Ginny finished, taking a long deep breath, still not looking at Draco, fearing his reaction. Draco could tell she had thought about this a lot, probably since they found out. He was silent as he let everything sink in, then he shook his head, smiling.

"Gin?" he said, cupping her face in his hand to make her look at him. "It's all right," he said. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"It is?" she asked, incredulous. Draco nodded. "What? Why? How?" she asked, lost for words.

Wow, Gin's speechless! That hasn't happened since she started talking again! Tzal commented. Well, since you guessed what was wrong, I don't think I can be in any danger of being snapped, because the threat is over! Tzal said smugly.

"It's all right if you don't want the baby. We can just go to St. Mungo's and... Well, we can just wait until later to have a baby if you want, ok? I don't want you to be unhappy. If you don't want the baby, then we'll wait and we can have a baby later. You don't need to feel forced to have a baby Ginny, or else you won't love the baby, and a child that isn't loved won't be a very happy adult. You don't have to do something you don't want, and if you don't feel ready for a baby, it's fine," Draco said. He felt Ginny's tears on his hand and let go of her, thinking he'd said something wrong.

_I love you Draco, you know that right?_ Ginny asked him suddenly, their mind link back on. She kissed him hotly. _Thankyou! I'm so sorry..._

_Yes, I know you love me. I've already told you it's all right Gin._ Draco said, kissing her back.

_Are you sure Draco? You really don't mind?_

_I'm sure Gin. I just want you to be happy, I don't mind waiting for a baby. We'll have to organise it with Dumbledore._ Ginny nodded.

_Sorry about your shirt. I didn't realise I cried that much!_ Draco looked down at his green shirt; the entire front of it was soaked.

"I'll just put another one on, it's not the end of the world," he said with a grin.

"Do you still want to go for that walk?" Ginny asked, smiling at him.

"Ok, just let me change first," Draco replied, changing into a black shirt this time. They quickly put their school robes ontop of their clothes then went outside.

"Can we go to the lake?" she asked, linking her arm with his. Draco frowned.

_Remember what happened last time we were going to the lake?_ He asked.

_That was at night, this is in the middle of broad daylight._

_That won't stop a lot of wizards Gin._

_Oh, please Draco? Please? We're going together this time! Please?_ Ginny asked, pouting slightly.

_All right then. If something happens, then I get to say 'I told you so'. Agreed?_

_Agreed! Thankyou! Come on!_ Ginny said, and smiling at him, lead him down to the lake. They sat at the edge of the lake and watched the giant squid swimming about lazily. _See? Nothing's happened._

Yet. Tzal said, smirking.

You're such a pessimist!

Thankyou Gin! How very kind of you! I expect to have a lot more compliments during this conversation! Tzal said sarcastically. Ginny didn't reply; she was looking into the Forbidden Forest with a frown on her face.

_What is it Gin?_ Draco asked, looking in the direction she was.

_I thought I heard something. Must be hearing things..._ she said, shaking her head and looked away. Draco frowned and looked away too. In a few seconds, Ginny was looking back at the Forbidden Forest, at a part closer to them this time. _There it is again!_

_What does it sound like?_ Draco asked, looking again, trying to see if he could see anything unusual in the forest.

_Just rustling, like someone's moving through the trees towards the lake. It might be Hagrid,_ Ginny said, dismissing any thoughts of axe-murderers being in the forest.

_An axe-murderer? Why would someone want to kill an axe?_ Draco asked, still looking in the forest. Ginny tried not to laugh at his misconception.

_An axe-murderer is someone who kills people with an axe!_

Who didn't know that? Tzal asked, smirking at Draco.

You can't say a thing Tzal! You asked the same thing when I told you about axe-murderers!

Well, it's a stupid term anyway... Tzal said grudgingly. The giant squid suddenly splashed its tentacles, making water cover Draco and Ginny. They jumped up, cursing and quickly dried each other with a drying and heating spell. Ginny turned around, her mouth in an 'o'.

_What is it?_

_We weren't the only ones who got wet Draco..._

_Who else did?_ Draco asked, bringing out his wand. Ginny had Tzal pointing in the direction the drying spell had come from, and began walking over cautiously. Draco followed a frown on his face. _Gin? Who's there?_ She held up a hand to quiet him. Draco nodded and didn't say anything. Ginny's ears were filled with sounds that couldn't have come from Hagrid; they were too purposely quiet. Her breathing slowed so she could hear the sounds properly. On her left... Then on her right. Her head and wand hand moved in each direction as the thing kept moving from one place to the other. Ginny thought a spell and shot it into the forest at a lightning speed. There was a short groan heard and then whatever it was began running away from them. Ginny ran after it quickly.

_Can't we just have a normal day?_ She complained loudly, keeping her eye on the forest.

_I don't think so. Tree Gin!_ Draco warned her. Ginny dodged it easily and kept running and listening cautiously. She stopped quickly and shot another spell into the forest and this time they heard a thud. Ginny and Draco walked in carefully, wands at the ready. They saw what Ginny had hit and walked over. _What spell did you use?_

_Stunning spell only. I didn't want to kill it if it belonged to the Forbidden Forest, even though it didn't sound like it._ Ginny pointed Tzal down at the crumpled heap on the floor. She kicked it over onto its back and gasped, paling dramatically. _Lucius..._

_Father?_ Draco said, shocked, looking down at the pale and shadowed image of what used to be his powerful and seemingly invincible father. Ginny heard a noise behind them, but before she had time to turn properly, she was knocked over the head and fell to the ground. Draco only watched as Ginny fell before, he too, was knocked out and fell. Lucius stood over them, looking at the image he'd conjured with Voldemort's old school wand. He twirled it in his fingers and levitated them, taking them away from the forest, staying in the shadows so he wouldn't be noticed.

-

Ginny groaned as she lifted her head. She couldn't see much due to the dark, and for some reason she couldn't seem to move her arms. Then she remembered what had happened. She looked up and saw that she was chained to a wall. She moved her hands, clinking the chains. She could barely see Lucius, but his trademark smirk was on his leering at her, even through the dark.

"Ah, my dear! You're finally awake. As soon as my _son_ wakes up, we can start the party," Lucius said silkily, emphasising the word 'son' with a disgusted snarl. He lit the wand, allowing enough light for Ginny to look around the room. By what Ginny could see, it looked like a kind of dungeon. Strikingly similar to the Chamber of Secrets, but she knew that it wasn't. "I don't know how you heard my clone, but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. You heard it and that's it," he said, more to himself than to Ginny. She could see a hollow kind of look in his eyes, and shivered as she recognised the look. It was the same one that had haunted Hagrid for weeks after he'd been released from Azkaban. She looked over at Draco, hoping he was all right. He was bound to a stake, right infront of her, not chained to a wall, like she was. Lucius walked over to him, and in one swift motion had pulled a dagger out of his torn cloak and caressed it along Draco's cheek dangerously. He smirked at Ginny, who was trying not to show how afraid she was. She was shocked at how ruffled and 'un-Malfoy" Lucius' appearance was. His black cloak, normally so clean and perfect, was torn almost to shreds and the clothes beneath didn't look any better. His body and arms, from what she could see were covered in red welts, from the newly re-introduced whipping allowed at the wizard prison. Lucius saw her looking, and glared. "Not as good as I used to look, am I?" he asked, his voice harsh. Ginny didn't reply; Draco's mind had just woken up.

_Draco! Are you all right?_ She asked urgently.

_Don't know yet..._ Draco replied. _Where are we?_

_I don't know. Some kind of dungeon as far as I can tell. It kind of looks like the Chamber of Secrets._

Riddle House... Tzal said, his voice weak. It's the house that Tom's Muggle father, his wife and other two children lived. Tom killed them all with the basilisk when they were eating dinner. The housekeeper got blamed for it and in your 3rd year, Tom himself killed him. The house has a dungeon that Tom recreated to look like the Chamber of Secrets.

How do you know all that? Ginny asked.

I'm in Lucius' pocket at the moment so I have access to all of his memories and thoughts. Tzal said. But it's making me very weak as I am only supposed to do that with Ginny and that thought was at the very back of his mind... I can see the current thoughts much better.

Can you see how to escape? Or what he's planning to do with us? Draco asked.

I don't think you want to know what he's going to do with you. Tzal said, making Ginny shiver involuntarily.

Just tell us Tzal. Ginny said.

All right... Tzal agreed reluctantly. He was quiet for a few moments before speaking, as if trying to will them to change their minds. After sighing, he told them what Lucius was planning to do to them. He's planning to torture Ginny to make Draco give him back his money. Then he's going to get Narcissa, how I don't know, and kill her infront of both of you, then he's going to kill Ginny infront of Draco before then killing him too. Tzal said, his voice void of emotion.

Well that sucks, Draco commented.

_Why is it always me?_ Ginny asked, trying to hide the fact that she was completely terrified.

_I could always just not wake up. Then he probably won't do anything._ Draco suggested.

Not a good idea. He'll just kill Ginny to wake you up. Tzal informed him.

Ginny watched Lucius as he grabbed Draco's hand, inspecting his wedding ring. She saw that there was a broken stone snake head nearby and quietly levitated it, making it go up far enough so Lucius wouldn't see it, even if he had looked up. Lucius stalked over to Ginny and held his wand up to her hand. Seeing the same wedding ring on her hand, as Draco had, he slapped her so hard that she started bleeding. Her concentration lapsed for a moment and the snakehead dropped slightly.

"You whore! You married my son? You Muggle-loving filth!" he screamed at her. Ginny winced, more at the look on his face than the words coming out of his mouth.

His mind's broken. He's on the borderline of mentally unstable, as the Muggles put it. Tzal said.

"Where is the money?" Lucius asked, his voice cold and shaky.

"What?" Ginny asked quietly, frowning.

"The money!" Lucius repeated, getting angry. "Where is it? Did he give it to you?" he asked, waving his dagger about dangerously.

_Draco? Any idea what he's going on about? Could come in handy right about now…_ Ginny mentioned, trying not to get hit by the dagger.

_As far as I know, the money is still in Gringotts. Mother might have taken some out, but she hasn't told me._

"Well? ANSWER ME!" Lucius yelled at Ginny, pointing his dagger at her as if it was a wand.

"I... I don't know," she whimpered.

"I know you know! TELL ME WHERE THE MONEY IS!"

"It's in Gringotts," Ginny said, trying to avoid his dagger again.

"No it's not! The guards said it wasn't!" Lucius yelled, his face going redder with every second.

_Guards?_ Draco questioned.

Apparently, the guards in Azkaban decided to tease Lucius. They told him that all of his money was gone. I don't think they realised that his money was the only thing he really cared about. This guy would kill anyone and everyone who stood in the way of his money... Tzal said in a slightly amused voice as he carefully went through Lucius' current state of mind.

"You believe the guards Lucius?" Ginny asked. Lucius seemed shocked at the question.

"They wouldn't dare lie to me! I am a Malfoy! They would never lie to me!" he repeated, sounding uncertain. Ginny smirked. She began taunting him to keep his attention on her as she unbound Draco. "SILENCE!" Lucius yelled, holding his head.

_Draco? You better wake up soon. The binds are almost undone._

_Ok..._ Draco replied. He woke up a few seconds later. Lucius didn't notice, his attention still on Ginny.

Can someone get _me_ sometime soon? I'm feeling quite light-headed... And his clothes stink! Tzal said. Draco grinned and floated Tzal out of his father's side pocket softly. Tzal sighed in relief as Draco took hold of him.

"I bet every thing the guards said to you was a lie! They've probably got your money and just wanted to break you!" Ginny sneered. Lucius put his hands over his ears and dropped to the floor, rocking back and forth over and over again. Draco's binds came undone just as Lucius let out an ear-piercing yell. Lucius stood up and barrelled himself into Ginny. He began hitting the closest part of her body, which happened to be Ginny's stomach, over and over again. She let out a yell as the dagger in his hand plunged into her stomach. Draco turned into an albino lion and ripped his father off of Ginny.

_Ginny? Are you all right?_ Draco asked urgently. He couldn't hear her...

Draco! Behind you! Tzal yelled. Draco turned and growled fiercely at Lucius, who whimpered in fear and dropped the dagger. Draco jumped onto Lucius and swiped him, scratching his face almost into pieces. Lucius went unconscious and Draco got off him, turning back into a human at the same time. Ok, I think his mind is completely broken now... Tzal said, being the only one who could hear Lucius rambling inside his mind. Draco didn't reply, he was unchaining Ginny from the wall. She fell into his arms limply. He tried to stop her stomach from bleeding. For a mere second, Ginny woke up and looked at him feebly.

_Draco?_ She whispered softly. _The baby..._ With that, she fell into unconsciousness again. Tzal made a candle appear and lit it as Draco cursed and lifted Ginny in his arms. Draco stopped time and walked into the flickering flame. He was met there almost immediately by Nivian and Merlin, who ushered them into a room nearby with a heated pool.

"Put her in there, quickly!" Nivian said. Draco lowered his wife into the pool and watched as she floated in the water. "You'll need to get out now Draco. I can only work on one at a time," Nivian said, shooing him out of the room. Merlin took Draco by the shoulder.

"Don't worry. Nivian will heal her. Ginny will be fine," he said, smiling at him kindly. Draco just nodded, and watched the door intensely. "I've told Albus where Lucius is. He'll be sent to St. Mungo's under maximum security as soon as he's caught." Draco nodded, still not looking at him. "Perhaps you should follow me," Merlin said, walking away from the door. Draco followed him reluctantly. Merlin opened a door to a room and walked in, Draco going in after him. Ginny was there, curled up on a chair, holding her stomach in pain. A woman was sitting next to her, watching her fondly, but Ginny didn't seem to notice. Draco looked at the woman briefly, taking in all of her details. She had red hair with natural streaks of blonde in them, and her eyes were silver. Looking at the two of them, Draco could have sworn that they were related somehow. He started to go over to Ginny, but Merlin pulled him back. "It's her dream. She won't see you, and if you go in now, she may never heal properly. Just watch and listen," Merlin said. Draco did as he said, and watched his wife and the other person carefully.

-

Ginny curled up on the chair, holding her bleeding stomach in pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and the pain in her stomach went away. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. Someone was standing in front of her, smiling at her kindly. She had red hair with blonde streaks and silver eyes. The girl didn't look much older than herself. The girl smiled at her, and took her hand away.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked.

"I am surprised you do not know," the girl replied with a grin. Ginny didn't know what to say to that.

"What did you do to my stomach?" she asked.

"I healed your pain. I do not like to see you in pain," the girl answered.

"What about my baby?" Ginny asked.

"You know what has happened to her." Ginny nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"Is it because of me?" she asked, afraid of the answer. The girl shook her head.

"It is not your fault Ginny. The blow that Lucius gave you was fatal to both you and the baby. Because of Draco you will be fine, but since you were not that far into the pregnancy, the baby could not be saved. Do not fear for your next baby. You will love it more than any child has ever been loved, and it will live, I will personally make sure of that. Yes, you will feel ready for the next baby, and you will know when that time is." The girl smiled at Ginny, who suddenly had a feeling of peace and contentment. Ginny was no longer sure if the girl was anywhere near her age; she seemed much older and incredibly wiser.

"What's your name?" Ginny asked, hoping to find out something about this stranger. The girl just smiled sadly and wiped a single tear from her eye. The shimmering silver tear turned into something like steel ice and a chain formed around it. The girl handed the necklace to Ginny.

"It is yours to keep. It will protect you." The girl looked over Ginny's shoulder and nodded then disappeared into thin air.

-

Draco looked at Merlin, slightly confused.

"Who is she? Who did she nod at?" he asked. Merlin just smiled, and led Draco out of the room. He took him into a room opposite. Draco knew it wasn't the room that Ginny was in. "Why are we here? Why can't I see Ginny yet?" Draco asked, then stopped short. A boy about the same age as him was standing there. He had blue eyes and straw-blonde hair, Draco noted. The boy smiled at him. "Who are you?" he asked. The boy didn't answer. He just held out a palm and a small bright blue flame appeared on it. The blue flame turned into a kind of steel and a chain appeared around it. The boy smiled at him again, and held it out to Draco.

"It is yours to keep. It will protect you," he said, then looking over Draco's shoulder, nodded and disappeared. Draco just stood there in shock, looking at the necklace in his hand. He looked at Merlin, who just smiled at him, looking just like Dumbledore.

"Come, you may see your wife now," he said, motioning to the door. Draco went to the door and into the room where Nivian was just getting out of the pool, carrying a very pale Ginny. Draco rushed over to her, and offered to take Ginny, but Nivian shook her head.

"I must take her, or else all the work I've done may come undone," she said, carefully placing Ginny on a long table. Through her soaking clothes, Draco could see that the wound on Ginny's stomach was closed completely.

"Will she be all right now?" he asked, looking at Ginny, still concerned.

"She'll be fine, dear," Nivian replied, smiling. Draco noticed that she seemed to be smiling over his shoulder, as if she was looking at someone else. He shook his head and looked back to Ginny. Her mind link came back suddenly, making Draco rock slightly with the intensity of it.

_Sorry Draco._ Ginny said, quietening her mind. _Better?_

_Yes. How are you?_

_I feel... content, I think. I'm upset about the baby, but something in me is saying that it wasn't my fault, and that the time wasn't right. I should be feeling more emotional than this, but it's like someone's paused them until the time comes for me to really get emotional. Does that make sense?_ Ginny asked, with a grin. Draco smiled at her and took her hand. _How are you?_

_I'm happy that you're ok now. I don't know what I'd do without you._ He said, kissing her hand softly. _You sure you're ok?_ Ginny nodded, smiling. _When do you want to wake up? Now or later?_

_Later, I think I'll need the sleep to recuperate, or at least organise my thoughts and emotions. I'll see you later, ok? You should get some sleep too,_ Ginny said, smiling at him tenderly.

_Ok, I will. Love you._

_Love you too Draco. 'Night._ She said with a smile.

_Goodnight Ginny._ Draco replied, standing up. He went over to Nivian and Merlin, running a hand through his hair with relief.

"She'll be fine," he said, smiling. He felt a breeze go past him and looked in the direction, but couldn't see anything. Frowning, he looked back to Nivian and Merlin, who were frowning at the space beside him. Draco reached out beside him, but there was nothing there.

"Nivian will show you your room," Merlin said, looking back to Draco.

"Can I stay with Gin?" he asked, looking over at Ginny.

"No, not at the moment. We need you separate from her so she can recuperate properly," Nivian said, not looking directly at him. Draco just nodded and followed Nivian out of the room. She led him into a room with a huge white bed. "Sleep and I will wake you up when it's time to go," Nivian said. Draco thanked her and waited until she'd left to go over to the bed and sink into it. He rubbed his eyes and sighing, fell asleep, fully clothed.

-

"Draco? Wake up," a high pitched voice said sweetly. Draco woke up and looked up. One of the angel-like beings was standing there, smiling down at him. He realised that he was inside the sheets and had pyjamas on. "Hello. It is time to go. Ginny is waiting and restless," the angel said with a smile. Draco nodded.

"Thankyou. How'd I get in here? I don't remember getting inside the bed," he said, sitting up. The angel just smiled and leant his head to one side, as if examining him. The angel touched his forehead softly, the white aura penetrating through Draco's skin. He shivered slightly. It was like walking through the ghosts. Draco's eyes shut and he saw himself on the bed, as he had been when he'd fallen asleep. He saw the angel come in and gently lift him off the bed without moving a muscle. The angel changed him into pyjamas and tucked him into the bed. As the angel's hand left Draco's forehead he warmed up slightly. "Thanks for that," he said. The angel nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Draco got out of bed and changed into his clothes then quickly went outside to find Ginny standing there, smiling at him. He hugged her carefully.

_Are you all right, love?_ He asked. Ginny nodded.

_I'm all right Draco. You don't have to hug me like I'm made out of glass. I feel fine._ Draco hugged her tightly, and kissed her head softly.

_You scared me..._

_I know, I'm sorry. Merlin said you have Tzal?_

Finally! Some recognition in the conversation! Tzal said, smirking. Ginny shook her head with a roll of her eyes and took Tzal back from Draco. Can we go back now? I hate being this colour! Makes me feel... nice.

_Well, we wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?_

Definitely not. Tzal replied smugly.

"Ginny?" Merlin came up beside them. "I should remind you that when you go back, you'll still have the snakehead floating above Lucius. Be careful with what you do with it," Merlin said. Ginny nodded. "Yes, you can go now," he said to Tzal, who hadn't shut up all this time. "Nice necklaces," he said then stopped time and walked away. Ginny held Draco's hand and they walked towards the flickering candle together...

-

"Ginny? Draco?" Dumbledore said, and for a moment they thought they were still in Merlin's house. They looked up and saw his worried and relieved face. He was standing next to Lucius, who was curled up on the floor in a ball. "You're both all right?" he asked. They nodded. "I think you should do something about that snakehead now Mrs Malfoy," he said and moved away from Lucius, who was still on the floor. Ginny let the snakehead smash into the wall into lots of little pieces.

_Why didn't you...?_ Draco asked, looking at Ginny. She sighed.

_I don't want to kill someone in cold blood, even if it is him. Besides death would be too easy. Let him suffer..._ She said. Draco nodded.

"There is a carriage waiting outside to take you back to the school," Dumbledore said.

"You can do what you want with him now Albus. I have to study for my N.E.W.T.S," Ginny said and walked out of the room, only looking at Lucius once with disgust. Draco followed her out of the room and up the stairs to the outside world. He found her standing on the verandah, looking at the lit up village below. The night wind blew her hair around and in the moonlight Ginny really looked beautiful. Draco could see she was upset.

_Gin? What's wrong?_ She looked at him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

_I don't know... I'm not even sad. I was just looking at the necklace and I felt really sad for some reason._ Draco took her in his arms and comforted her.

_It's ok Ginny. Come on; let's go back to Hogwarts._ Ginny nodded and let him take her to the carriage. As soon as they were sitting down, the carriage sped off. In a matter of minutes, they were back at Hogwarts where Ron, Mione, Molly, Arthur, Narcy and Snape were waiting for them.

"Ginny!" Molly yelled and hugged her daughter fiercely. "Are you ok? Did Lucius hurt you?" she asked, looking at Ginny.

_Draco? Can you tell them? I don't think I can handle it so soon._ Draco nodded.

"We... we lost the baby," he said. Everyone went silent. Ginny looked at everyone's faces, they were shocked. Molly teared up and began crying on Arthur's shoulder. Ginny looked down, tears filling her eyes too. Draco put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"It's ok Gin. Don't cry. I'm sure you're mum will be fine," he said, knowing what was the cause of her tears. Ginny nodded. Neither of them noticed that their spheres surrounded them.

"Gin?" Ron asked, going over to the sphere. He tried to go in, but it seemed to be solid. Ginny saw what the problem was and calmed herself down, her sphere disappearing. Draco's silver one was still there.

"Draco? Calm down," she said, grinning. Draco calmed down after seeing what was so funny. Ginny shook her head. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go and get some sleep. I'm tired after everything that has happened," she said to everyone. Molly nodded and ushered Arthur off after they'd both said goodbye to everyone.

"We'll walk you in," Narcissa said, looking at Ginny's tear-ridden face. Ginny nodded.

"Well, I guess Mione and I will meet you inside. We'll be the only ones inside studying," Ron whispered to Ginny with a wink. She smiled and hugged him. Ron and Mione went inside, Mione looking at Ginny with a sad look.

"Come, we need to talk," Narcissa said, taking Ginny's arm and leading her inside, Snape and Draco following. "Are you sure you're ok, dear?" Narcy whispered. Ginny nodded.

"I'm fine, I was just a little emotional before," Ginny answered.

"How are you Draco?" Severus asked, looking at him.

"I'm ok, thanks," Draco said. Severus just nodded and didn't say anymore on the subject.

_You can say it now Draco._ Ginny said suddenly.

_Say what?_ He asked with a frown.

_Remember this morning? You can say 'I told you so'._

_Let's just say we're never going to the lake without at least 10 other people, ok?_

_Agreed. _Ginny replied with a smirk.

_What do you think they want to talk to us about?_

_Don't know. I just want to get it over and done with. I really am tired._

They sat side by side on Severus' lounge, and waited for Narcy or Severus to say something.

"We've decided to get married," Narcy said, smiling at Severus.

"Congratulations! Aren't you supposed to divorce Lucius before you can do that?" Ginny asked, trying not to sound like a pessimist.

That's my job, thankyou! Tzal said. Ginny ignored him.

"Lucius and I are already divorced. It happened when he was in Azkaban, but I didn't go public with it because I was still hiding then, and if he got out, I didn't want him to find me." she turned to Draco, but couldn't tell if he was happy or not, his face was blank. "Draco?" he looked up at her.

"You divorced him? And you never told me?" he asked, standing up.

"I didn't want to tell you infront of everyone at your wedding, and the last time we met, you were both off in such a hurry that I didn't get time to tell you," Narcissa said, agitated.

"Still... you could have found some time in the past year to write and tell me!" Draco said.

"I've already explained why I didn't write to you Draco! Lucius would have found out, even from in there, and I'd either be dead or in prison next to him!" Narcissa said, trying hard to control her emotions. She felt ready to cry; something she hadn't done in years.

_Draco. You're upsetting your mum. Calm down. Just say congratulations and that you're sorry. She's about to cry. Look at your mum and see what you're doing to her!_ Ginny demanded angrily. Draco stopped and took a deep breath. He looked at his mum and saw that Ginny was right. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to Narcy and hugged her. Ginny tried not to laugh at the shocked expression on Narcy and Severus' faces.

"Sorry mum. It's ok... Congratulations. I'm happy for you, I really am," he whispered, kissing her cheek softly. He went over to Severus and shook his hand. "Congratulations Sev," he said with a smirk. Severus nodded, still in shock.

"We better go now..." Ginny said and they left the two adults standing there in shock.

_We better go see Ron and Mione now, or else they'll get annoyed._ Ginny said.

_I think they could do with the break,_ Draco said with a smirk. They went into the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Ron and Hermione at one of the tables surrounded by bits of parchment and piles of books. Ginny and Draco walked over and stood beside them. Ron looked up at them gratefully. Mione looked up to see who was there before she reluctantly put her quill down.

"How are you?" she asked Ginny.

"I'm ok, how are you?" she replied. Mione smiled.

"Stressed thankyou. I'll be fine in a week after all of this is over and done with, but until then..." she shrugged. Ron looked at Mione, surprised.

"That's the longest sentence she's said all week!" he said, grinning. Hermione smiled at him sarcastically. "You sure you're ok Gin?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "What about you Draco? Are you ok?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine," Draco replied. Ron nodded, then smiled suddenly.

"Nice necklace, where'd you get it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Thanks. I got it from a... friend," Draco replied, not willing to bite.

"You've got one too Gin. They're really nice. They must have cost your friend a fortune!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at Ginny's teardrop necklace carefully.

"Not really..." Draco and Ginny replied with secret smiles.

"Well, we better get back to work," Hermione said. Ron groaned inwardly. "I'm sorry about your baby Ginny," she said with a sad look.

_Pity... I hate it!_ Ginny said with a growl.

Hello? Can I get some attention over here? I'm tired. Can we go now? Tzal complained.

_All right, all right!_ She said.

"We'll leave you to it then. See you tomorrow," Ginny said, leaving after Draco had said a quick goodbye. They stopped at the unicorn and dragon portrait and went into their room. Draco held his wife tenderly then they changed into their pyjamas and climbed into bed. Ginny touched Draco's cheek, caressing his scar.

_I love you so much Draco_ she said with a sigh and cuddled up into him. He kissed her.

_I know. I love you too Gin. Sleep now..._ he said soothingly and let her cry in his arms until she fell asleep. Later in the night as Draco watched the moonlight move across Ginny's sleeping body, he saw the scar on her stomach and let a single tear drop before too, falling asleep.

(a/n: _Ok, let me know what you think! Not many people reviewed for the last chapter. _:'-(_ I hope there will be more for this one! I should really let Draco and Ginny have at least a semi-normal day! Tell me what you think of Ginny, Draco, Lucius or the other two people who gave Ginny and Draco the necklaces. What about Sev and Narcy getting married? I really don't care, just as long as you review! Thankyou to everyone who regularly review! Love you guys! I'll (hopefully- finger's crossed) update next week!_)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n: _Hi! I am so sorry for this chapter beng so late! Thanks to all of you that reviewed, and to those that didn't, well thanks for reading! I've got over 100 reviews! YAY! Happy, happy, joy, joy! I know the last chapter was sad... This one should be happier!_

_ArcticAngelzTx- yes, there is a meaning to the necklaces, and that will be explained in the sequel (or maybe following chapters?) hopefully!_

_Entrancer- Thanks for you positive view on Sev and Narcy! Did you want detailed smut? I can incorporate it into the next chapter if you like... There will most likely be a prologue, or at least a chapter to continue to the sequel if I can't think of a good prologue._

_Red9889- I can't tell you who the "friends" are! That would spoil everything! Yes, a normal day will be coming to a computer screen near you soon! (Sorry- just one of my weird moments...)_

_Stormy Nights- I'm sorry if I confused you. I do try and explain what I'm writing (without spoiling the plot) to the best of my abilities, but sometimes I guess what I understand the reader doesn't. You should find out who the "friends" are in later chapters, if not, then in the sequel definitely!_

_Nickel- I'm glad you liked the last two paragraphs! The question I have for you is: did you like the rest of the chapter too? Or you just liked that paragraph more than the rest of the paragraph? (Ok, so that's two questions, you'll live!)_

_Little-munchkin-poo (aka Tarra)- I'm glad you still like my story! Again, there will be a normal (or at least semi-normal) day coming soon, probably at the wedding. Ginny and Draco will grieve, don't worry!_

_LadySerpent- I know. Last chapter- sad. I hope I didn't make you cry!_

_waytoevil- I'm glad you like my story! You've found it, so you can keep reviewing!_

_Isador- here's more! Hope you still feel that way after you've read this chapter! (P.S. Thankyou for increasing my ego and self-esteem, much needed! _J

_Lioness Blackfire: so you think you guessed who the kids were? What if I knew that you'd guess that and am now going to make it something completely different? Mwah ha ha ha ha ha! Ok, I'll tell you this: what you guessed is half-right. I'm going to have to make this harder for you if you're expecting what I'm going to write... (Now you all have someone to blame for extra cliffhangers! _J

_Psycho-child-101: Thankyou for all of the information on poltergeists! It will hopefully be well used! One question though: you're not a poltergeist, are you? narrows eyes suspiciously_

_Norwegian Ridgeback- thankyou! It's great to know that my story is still loved!_

_Draco'sbabylove- Again, the "friends" will be either explained in later chapters, and if not, then definitely in the sequel! Thankyou for reviewing!_

_Siamese Colorado- thanks for telling me about the vile and bile thing. I always get those two confused! Sorry! At least you all knew what I meant:-)_

_Again, a big thankyou to everyone for reviewing! I will (hopefully) keep up the good work, and I will try my hardest to get the chapters in each week for you!_

_For now... Read on, oh faithful ones..._)

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, please, come in," Dumbledore said, ushering them into his office. He waited until they'd sat down before talking again. "I know it's late and you're both studying for your N.E.W.T.S, so I won't delay you for longer than necessary. Don't worry, you're not in trouble," he added at Ginny's look. "I was just going to tell you about the rules for your exams. We had to add in some extra rules to accommodate for your telepathic ability and some other abilities to take into consideration," he explained, picking up a parchment. "One: you aren't allowed to use your ability to help each other during the exams; that should be obvious."

Well, der! That's a pretty dumb rule Albus! Tzal said, smirking. Albus didn't reply to him, and kept reading from the list.

"Two: you're not to relate any personal experiences of your abilities or history to do with the Fallen Ones, as we aren't known among the wizarding community, and what you've done may frighten the public," Albus said.

Spoken like a true politician! Tzal yelled enthusiastically.

Tzal, shut up! Ginny yelled, annoyed. How did you ever put up with him Merlin? she asked, rubbing her temples, trying to relieve her headache.

"I tried not to," he answered with a grin.

It's not my fault! You haven't let me talk all week! Study, study, study!_ Don't annoy me Tzal, I'm trying to study..._ Tzal imitated Ginny in a high pitched voice. Seeing that Ginny was bordering on breaking Tzal in half, Draco began rubbing her shoulders.

_Don't worry about him Ginny... We'll get him quiet somehow_ he said with a small grin. Ginny managed a weak smile back to him and leant back, closing her eyes and trying to let herself relax and enjoy Draco's massage. Dumbledore looked at them and smiled.

"The next rule is that your wand must be silent for the entire exam week, but now I see what you're going through, I might make that the week before and during the exams," Albus said, raising his eyebrows. "Next rule is also an obvious one. You are not allowed to stop time during the exam, except in an emergency. Fifth and final rule: you are not allowed to ask any spirit inhabiting you for help on an exam question. Any questions?" Albus asked, looking over his half-moon glasses.

"How are you going to monitor all this? What if we accidentally use telepathy? How will you know?" Ginny asked, still not opening her eyes.

"There will be a spell on you to make sure you don't. It won't affect the learning and memory side of your brain, so it won't affect your results in any way, shape or form."

"Why didn't you just write: 'you aren't allowed to use your abilities'?" Draco asked.

"There are other students and they may become suspicious if there is one rule that states, 'you can't use your abilities'. They may end up writing on the exam paper, 'I won't use my brain as that has all of my abilities inside of it', or something immature like that," Albus said with a smile. Ginny let out a laugh, drawing the attention to her. Realising that they were looking at her, Ginny opened her eyes.

"Sorry. Tzal said something funny. I must be exhausted if that joke was funny..." she said, leaning back into Draco's warm body.

What did you say Tzal? Draco asked, looking at him sternly.

Geez! All I said was 'That's what I was going to write!' Tzal said, holding up a hand in truce. Draco made a half smile before looking back to Albus enquiringly. He nodded.

"You may both go now. I am sorry for keeping you this late. May I suggest that you try and balance sleep and studying, or else you may be too tired when the exams actually start," he said. Draco nodded and helped Ginny up, leading her out of the door.

"Come on Gin. If you don't sleep now, you're going to sleep during the exams, just like Dumbledore said," Draco said. When she began to protest, Draco stopped her. "Ginerva! You are going to our room and you're going to sleep, understand?" Ginny nodded. "Good," he said, taking her down to their room. He helped Ginny get changed into her pyjamas before tucking her into bed and kissing her softly. "Sleep well. I'll be back in a moment, all right? I'm going to see if Ron's still suffering, and I'll be straight back," he said, stroking her face tenderly. "I'll take Tzal with me so you can sleep, ok?" Ginny managed a soft nod and Draco left quietly.

Draco walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, and spotting Ron and Mione, walked over to them. Hermione's head was moving further to the table as she furiously wrote everything down.

"Ron?" Ron looked up at his voice, grateful. Mione didn't even glance up she just continued writing. "How are you?" Draco asked Ron quietly, moving him away from Hermione's studying time. Ron shrugged, looking back to Mione.

"All right, I suppose. I was thinking of taking her out for a picnic, just to get her outside, but I doubt she'll go with me. Slightly busy," Ron said, looking at Draco with a grin.

"Ask her, she might surprise you," Draco replied. "I think she's getting under all the stress too, she'll probably agree. If she doesn't then I'll get Ginny to talk to her, she'll make her see sense," Draco said.

"Thanks Draco. I appreciate it. How are you?" he asked, looking at him, worried.

"I'm ok. I'm ok," he repeated, not convincing Ron one bit, but Ron decided not to say anything.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Asleep. She's exhausted," he said. Ron nodded.

"I know what you mean. Hermione's studying non-stop, it's going to end up hospitalising her," he said, shaking his head. Draco gave him a sad smile, but didn't tell him the real reason Ginny wasn't sleeping at night.

Ginny's not the only one who doesn't get to sleep at night...Tzal commented slyly.

I worry about Ginny; that's all, Draco replied.

Yes, you do quite a lot of that, but you always wonder what it would be like if the miscarriage hadn't happened, don't you? Tzal asked, getting complete silence from Draco. Let's not forget the fact that everytime you do end up going to sleep, Ginny wakes you up with a nightmare. You know that they're worse than the ones about Voldemort? Should really get something done about that... Tzal said. Draco still didn't respond. Fine! Don't answer me! Tzal said, muttering things under his breath at Draco.

"Draco? Did you hear what I said?" Ron asked, waving his hand infront of Draco's face.

"Uhh... no. Sorry. What did you say?" he asked.

"I asked if you wanted to play a game of chess. I think I need the break, I'm actually remembering what Mione is telling me!" Ron said with a grin. Draco smirked.

"Quite a feat for you Weasley," he drawled, then looked at his watch. "Can't. I told Ginny I'd be back once I'd seen that you were alive," Draco said, grinning. "You should organise that picnic for Granger, she looks like she's about to fall asleep," he said, indicating to Mione. Her head was barely a centimetre from the parchment. Seeing that her eyes were closing, Ron ran over to Mione, holding her head before it fell on the table. Draco said goodbye and left before Ron could respond.

"Ginny?" Draco whispered, going inside the room quietly. He didn't see her in the bed, and his eyes quickly searched the room before he allowed himself to get worried. He sighed in relief as he saw her on the window seat, staring down at the ground below without seeming to see it. Draco went over to her, and as he touched her shoulder, Ginny jumped with a yelp.

"Draco! You scared me!" she said, trying to calm her nerves. Draco could see from her tear-stained face that Ginny had been crying again. Ginny quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine Draco," she said unconvincingly.

"If you're fine, then Pansy and I are going to elope!" Draco claimed, pulling his wife up into a hug. She laughed, then with a hiccup started bawling on his shirt. "It's all right Ginny," Draco soothed. Ginny pulled away from him, angry.

"No it's not! Stop saying that Draco! It is NOT all right! You haven't mourned over losing this baby once! Or at least not with me! You've been crying over this at night when you think I'm asleep. You think I don't know that you're crying! It was our baby Draco, yet you can't mourn _with_ me, you just keep trying to shut me up and then cry at night! Am I not a good enough wife to cry with over our lost baby?" By now Ginny was practically sobbing her words out, trying her hardest to breath and talk. Something so easy before now seemed so hard to do. "I can't go through this on my own Draco. I need you," she sobbed and slid along the wall to the floor, putting her head in her hands. Tears flowed onto her hand and overflowed to make a small puddle on the floor. Draco cursed silently and fell beside her. He touched her arm softly, trying to get her to look at him.

_Gin? I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't know I was doing that to you. I thought I was helping you by being strong._ He pulled Ginny into his arms and held her tightly. _I need you too..._ He whispered softly, kissing her hair. _I'm so sorry Gin._ Ginny's hands left her face and wrapped themselves around Draco's body. Suddenly, Ginny face and hair were wet from tears that weren't her own. She looked at Draco, and saw that his eyes were shut tightly and tears were spilling out constantly. _I'm sorry Gin. I love you. _Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she began sobbing into his shoulder again.

_I love you too._ She replied.

So much love! Tzal sobbed, blowing his nose noisily. I know, I know. I'm a hopeless romantic! Tzal commented, sniffing loudly. Ginny let out a short laugh. Draco smiled at her, glad she was happy, even if it was just for a moment.

"Come on Gin. You really need to rest now. We both will, ok?" Ginny nodded and let Draco lift her off the floor. He floated her to the bed and tucked her in again. Ginny watched him change into his pyjamas, and couldn't help but admire his body. Draco slipped between the sheets beside her and kissed her softly. "Night Gin," he whispered. Ginny sniffed, her nostrils filling with his scent. She held Draco in her arms comfortingly and listened as he cried through the night.

"Draco? Where are we?" Ginny asked him after waking up and seeing that she wasn't in their room.

"I am sorry your husband could not be here. Do not worry, he is still sleeping in your arms on the other plane," a female voice said kindly. Ginny looked around, and saw an elegantly gowned lady. She looked a lot like the girl Ginny had received the necklace from, yet there were some differences in their appearance. The lady in front of her was taller by a few centimetres. Her gown was low-cut and long-sleeved, which joined to her middle finger by a piece of diamond-studded string. It so white yet it seemed to shine different colours. She was wearing a thin diamond-studded band around her head, which then went on to lower a few single diamonds down her forehead, reaching right in between her eyebrows. Her skin was pale, even paler than Draco's. Her hair was a shade of red, but Ginny couldn't name it, knowing that there was no name for the colour of her hair. Her eyes seemed to be metallic colours. They changed constantly from green to blue and silver to black, and every possible colour between. When the lady looked at her, Ginny noticed that they went a silvery colour. She had bare feet. Ginny looked up at the lady, and found her smiling at her. "Please, sit down," the lady said softly, indicating to a chair near her. Ginny sat down on the chair, still not looking away from the lady. "Yes, you may ask me questions," she said suddenly, smiling. Ginny nodded.

"Who are you? What are you? Where am I? What do you mean by the other plane? Why do I feel like I know you, even though I've never met you before?" Ginny said. The lady just smiled and held up a pale slender hand. Ginny stopped talking and waited.

"I will answer your questions in the order you have asked them. By 'who are you?' I presume you meant my name?" the lady asked. Ginny nodded. "My name is Evelyyn. I am nothing and everything. I am human and animal. I am air, fire, water, earth and spirit. I am the world and the universe. I am the Goddess." Ginny didn't say anything to that. She couldn't. She knew instinctively that the lady was telling the truth. "You are currently in the spiritual plane. There is more than just the physical world. There is also the spiritual world as well. As I can not go to the physical world in this state, I thought it best to bring you here instead," Evelyyn said. Ginny nodded, following her so far. "You do know me Ginerva. You have met me before, and you will again. You just did not see who I was," Evelyyn said, smiling at her. Ginny frowned and touched her necklace subconsciously.

"That was you? You gave me the necklace?" she asked, realisation dawning on her suddenly. Evelyyn didn't answer at first, and Ginny thought that she wasn't going to tell her if she had been the girl or not. Evelyyn looked at Ginny, as if trying to determine something. Then she smiled.

"The girl was me, yet not me. You will understand when the time is right Ginerva," Evelyyn said in a motherly way. "For now, I must tell you something important. You will only have one child. I know you were hoping to have two children, but it can not be so. Your child will be able to handle the power they will be up against, that I know. The rest of what will be, I am not sure of, it is too hazy, even for me. I do not know ifyour child and their loverwill prevail, but if they choose to, they could destroy or heal the two worlds. I hope it is the latter, and not the former, or else there will be no hope for any living thing," Evelyyn said with a sad smile. Ginny was trying her hardest not to get completely freaked out by the information she was currently hearing. It wasn't working. Evelyyn noticed this and put a hand on Ginny's forehead. Her palm was cool and seemed to calm Ginny down considerably. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Do not worry, when you wake up you will not remember this information until you need to know it."

"Why?" Ginny asked. Evelyyn smiled.

"How do you think you would react in the physical world if you woke up and remembered this information?" Evelyyn asked. Ginny nodded, seeing the sense in what she was saying.

"Will I remember anything at all from this conversation when I wake up?" she asked. Evelyyn nodded.

"Yes. You will remember that it is only possible for you to conceive one child and that you were told by a heavenly spirit," Evelyyn said. Ginny grinned. "Are you ready to return now?" Evelyyn asked. Ginny nodded. "Farewell, my child. Enjoy the necklaces," Evelyyn said as she moved her hands infront of Ginny's body. Ginny felt her eyes droop and her body began spinning. Just when she thought she could handle no more, the spinning stopped.

Ginny sat up, her eyes wide. Draco was still enveloped in her arms and his tears had dried. Her sitting up awakened Draco.

_What's wrong?_ He asked, seeing her facial expression.

_I can only have one child now,_ she whispered softly and started crying into his shoulder. Draco didn't ask how she knew; he just comforted her until she fell asleep again.

Ginny sat in the exam room, and looked over at Draco longingly. They hadn't spoken in their minds for the entire day due to the potion Albus had given to them, and she missed him. Draco looked at her, and smiled encouragingly. She sighed and looked to the front of the room, where Professor Nash was standing.

"Congratulations to all of you for getting to your final exam. I hope you have all studied for this," she said with a smile, sweeping her eyes over the room. A few people fidgeted nervously. "Your time will end in exactly three hours. Good luck!" She looked at the magical clock that had just appeared on the wall. "Your time starts... now!" In a rush, everyone turned their exam paper over and looked at the questions they were about to face. The very questions that held their future...

_What is the incantation to change animals into water goblets?_ Ginny read the question and wrote '_Fereverto_' hoping that they would all be that easy. (a/n: _I don't know if that's spelt right, but I'm sure you understand what the word is._)

Draco scanned the first few questions, and seeing how easy they were, quickly wrote the answers down. He finished most of the questions in the first two hours, and once he had finished all of the questions, he spent the last half an hour checking the answers again and wishing that he could talk to Ginny again. The potion that Albus had given them tasted awful, but the affects of it, according to Draco, were even worse. He wondered if Ginny was having a miserable time too. He looked over to her and saw that she was frowning down at the parchment. He wondered what question she was stuck on.

"Mr Malfoy? Please, follow me. The matter is urgent," Dumbledore said, finding Draco and Ginny in the hallway after their last exam was over. "You may come too Mrs Malfoy," he added. They followed him to his office and sat down, wondering what was going on.

Tzal? Any idea? Draco asked quietly. Tzal shook his head.

I'm as baffled as you two are, he replied.

"Mr Malfoy. The matter is about your father. Lucius has committed suicide," Albus told them gravely. "I know this may be shocking to you, but we need to handle his affairs as soon as possible. He had a rather large debt in his name, and has, until now, refused to pay it." Draco nodded.

"Who is the debt to? How much did he owe them?" Draco asked, his voice emotionless. Ginny watched Draco intensely, wondering why he'd cut off their mind link.

"The debt is to Borgin and Burkes. Lucius owed them 1000 Galleons, for items unknown," Albus said, reading the parchment in his hand. Draco smirked.

"I'm sure Mr Borgin wouldn't mind if I just returned the items Lucius purchased. I doubt that they will want the Ministry of Magic looking for the 'unknown items' anytime soon," Draco replied with a smirk. Albus nodded.

"If you know where the items are, I will send a note to Mr Borgin to retrieve them without any Ministry interference," he said, with a knowing smile. Draco nodded and told Albus about all of the items that his late father had purchased and where they were. Ginny frowned at Draco, and looked away from him, her silent calling not getting answered.

Draco, your wife is calling you. Tzal said, looking from Ginny to Draco, puzzled.

I know. I can't answer yet. Draco replied.

Why? Tzal asked, getting riled. Draco sighed and let Tzal into his mind for a brief moment.

Lucius is dead! Finally! That means the Aurors can get off of my bloody property! We can have a child without Ginny having to worry about where we will have to live! We can have a child!

Whoa! Not so fast! Tzal yelled. Draco's thoughts were whirling in every direction; he couldn't keep up. All right, I can see why you won't let Ginny in. You could at least tell her, or else she won't be happy with you.

All right... Draco said. _Gin?_

_What?_ She snapped.

_Sorry..._

_I'm sure you are. Do you even know what you're bloody well apologising for Draco? _she asked, glaring at him.

_Yes. For not letting you in... I'm sorry Gin. My thoughts are just really confused at the moment, and I didn't want you to misinterpret them._

_How would I do that?_ Ginny asked, her voice and tone calmer now. Draco let her into his mind for a moment, and when he saw that she'd had enough, cut her off. _Oh... Right._

_Accept my apology?_ He asked. Ginny nodded absent-mindedly.

"You may both go now. Thankyou for your help Mr Malfy, I am sure that Mr Borgin will appreciate it," Albus said. Draco nodded, and they left quietly. Draco saw that Ginny was playing with her necklace, and grabbed her other hand softly.

_You all right Gin?_ She began to nod, then shook her head.

_I don't know what's wrong. I really want to cry, but I don't know why. I'm not sad or anything, just want to cry..._ A pattering noise interrupted their thoughts. Ginny looked out a nearby window. _Draco, it's raining!_ She yelled, smiling happily. She let go of his hand and ran to the entrance, running out into the rain and laughing loudly. _Draco! Come outside!_

_I can't. Someone has to look after you when you get sick!_ Draco replied, leaning on the door and watching his wife twirl around in the falling raindrops. He fiddled with the necklace around his neck. A flash of lightning appeared in the sky. Draco smiled as Ginny danced in the storm. He walked out to her. Ginny looked at him, smiling.

_Finally succumbed to me, huh? _She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

_Always..._ Draco replied, drawing her in for a kiss. Tzal made gagging sounds in the background. He was quickly ignored.

Ginny waited at the door nervously. It wasn't even her wedding, and she was nervous! She looked back to Narcissa for comfort and smiled. She looked beautiful! The dress' body and sleeves were white and the material across her chest was in silver. She was carrying a bouquet of silver and white roses (very rare and expensive in the wizarding world). Ginny and Hermione were the only bridesmaids, and their dresses were simply cut in silver material. The wedding was being held outside, but Ginny, Hermione and Narcissa were exiting out of the entrance of the Great Hall. There was a white carpet for them to walk on, and Severus was waiting impatiently at the end for Narcissa. Draco caught Ginny's eye from beside his mother and smiled at her encouragingly.

_You look beautiful Gin._ He said quietly.

_Thankyou Draco. Tell your mum that she looks nice. I think she's nervous._ Draco nodded.

"Mum?" he said. Narcissa looked at him. He smiled at her. "You look beautiful. I hop e he's going to make you happy," he added, seriously. Narcissa laughed quietly.

"I'll make sure that he does, dear. Don't worry." Draco smirked at her and quickly kissed her cheek. A flash of light appeared, making him see stars. Colin ran down to Ginny.

"You're lucky that I'm up here or you'd be in big trouble Creevey!" Draco yelled at him. Ginny shook her head.

"Make sure you get extra copies of that one Colin," Ginny whispered, grinning. Colin grinned back and nodded. He held up the camera for a photo.

"Please Gin? Just one photo?" he pleaded. Ginny shook her head.

"After the ceremony Colin." Colin pouted, but nodded and quickly went out the side door to try and get a photo of Snape in a tuxedo.

"Mione? You look beautiful," Ginny said, smiling at her friend.

"No I don't. My hair is too puffy at the front, and it's annoying the heck out of me," Hermione replied, itching to pull her hair out. Ginny smirked and pulled Tzal out.

Can we make it even bigger? Tzal asked, rubbing his hands together evilly.

Not for the wedding, Tzal. Maybe on Ron's birthday, we can make his hair into an afro, but not to Mione's, that would be too easy for you.

You're right... Ron's birthday afro it is! Tzal yelled happily.

Making Mione's hair straight might be a challenge too, Ginny said, trying to cajole him into making Hermione's hair flat quicker.

All right, all right. Tzal said, and made Mione's hair flat in a second. Too easy. He said, conjuring up a small mirror for her to see his handiwork.

"Oh my goodness! Thankyou so much Ginny! What spell did you use? No spell that I've used, ever makes it go down this much!" Mione exclaimed, touching her hair lightly.

_I really shouldn't have agreed to come back here this early. Girl stuff..._ Draco complained, and Ginny burst out laughing, scaring Mione.

"What? What's wrong?" Mione asked, looking at Ginny, with a worried look.

"Tickling charm... Draco!" Ginny said, glaring at him. Draco smirked at her. "If I wasn't in your mum's wedding, you'd be so in trouble right now!" Draco paled slightly.

"Please, don't stop anything on my account," Narcissa said, smirking as she moved out of the way. She'd never seen her son this scared of a woman before. Ginny grinned and pointed Tzal at Draco.

Yeah, even more fun! I love weddings! Tzal cried happily, as he thought of a very mean spell to use on Draco. Bye-bye pretty face! Hello Bat Bogey Hex! He sang, as Draco's face began to erupt with flying bats wings. Ginny doubled up with laughter, holding her sides in pain. Draco glared at her through the wings, and shouted a spell at her. Ginny's legs began wobbling intensely and she fell to the floor.

"Oww... Draco! That hurt!" Ginny said, performing the anti-spell and standing up, rubbing her butt.

_Well, you're not the ones with bat wings flying all over your face, are you?_ Draco replied, sulkiily.

"Oh, don't be like that. I know the anti-spell. You'll be back to your normal handsome self in a second," she said tenderly, leaving Mione and Narcissa to wonder what she was going on about. Hermione's eyes filled with recognition, surprise and wonder. She walked over to Ginny and waved a hand infront of her face. "What?" Ginny asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"You're telepathic?" Mione asked, her voice filled with awe. Ginny shrugged.

"Only with Draco, so what?"

"It's... It's just really rare to be telepathic. There have been no known records since the 1700's. Wow," Mione said, and waved her hand in front of Ginny's face again.

"Well, no wonder! If I had everyone waving their hand in my face, I wouldn't want anyone to know either!" she said, raising her eyebrow at Mione, who grinned sheepishly, and stepped away. Ginny took Draco's face in her hands, and hovered Tzal above them.

_Don't look at Tzal. The light could make you go blind._ She warned. Draco nodded. Tzal said the incantation and Draco closed his eyes as a hot yellow light spread over his face. Last time this had happened, there hadn't been a light. He'd had to take an awful potion, that took days to make the wings go away. _That's because Madam Pomfrey doesn't know about this spell_ Ginny said, smirking. _Tzal is the only wand who knows it, thanks to Merlin. You can open your eyes now Draco._ Draco opened his eyes and sighed in relief. The bat's wings were gone.

"Thankyou," he sighed. Ginny just smirked and let go of him.

"That's for making me laugh," she informed him.

"Well, I'll never do it again," he replied, grinning.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked, popping his head in through the door, with his eyes reluctantly closed. (He'd been threatened with curses if he saw Hermione before the wedding.)

"Almost Ron!" Ginny answered, smirking at him.

"Not even my bloody wedding and I can't even see my own girlfriend!" he complained before going out again. Ginny shook her head, and looked at Hermione with a smile.

"I can't believe Draco's mum is marrying Snape!" Mione exclaimed quietly. Ginny decided not to respond, as Narcissa was standing right behind Hermione.

Dumb one, smart one! Tzal yelled, laughing.

"Well, we love each other. I thought that would be perfectly acceptable," Narcissa commmented with a shrug. Hermione went bright red with embarrassment. She started to apologize, but Narcissa shook her head, quietening her. "Don't worry, dear. I understand what you meant. There's no need to apologise to me," she said kindly, smiling at her. "I wanted to thank you both for being my bridesmaids at such short notice," Narcissa said and, smiling, walked away. Ginny excused herself from Mione and followed Narcissa to Draco.

"That was very sneaky, Narcy," she commented quietly.

"Why thankyou Ginny. Very nice for you to notice. What would you like to do about it?" Narcissa asked, clasping her hands together. Ginny laughed softly.

"I'm going to comfort my poor, guilty-feeling friend!" she replied, and went back over to Hermione.

"Oh. My. Goodness! I can't believe I just said that when she was about to thank us for being in her wedding! I feel _awful_!" Mione said, putting her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about it Mione. I'm sure you'll make it up to her somehow," Ginny said, patting her on the back lightly. "We still have to perform the actual wedding, so you can just be the best bridesmaid there ever was. I'm sure that will make Narcy happy," Ginny said.

You shouldn't have said that... Now she's going to have a really determined look on her face, and not a happy-wedding smile! She'll ruin the entire wedding! Tzal complained.

All right! I wouldn't want to spoil your favourite wedding, now would I?

Nup! I liked yours, but it _was_ a bit rushed. I know: not your fault! Tzal added quickly. Ginny shook her head, and looked at her friend.

"Mione? Don't forget to smile and look happy, ok?" Ginny said. Mione nodded, and her determined face was replaced with a smile. "That's better! Come on, I think it's time now," Ginny said, walking up to the front of the door. She heard wedding music start from behind the doors, and smiled. The doors opened, letting in a flood of bright light and Hermione walked out, smiling. Ginny grinned and walked out after her, trying to keep in time with the music. She looked up and saw Ron practically drooling over Hermione. Then Ginny looked up the aisle and saw Severus standing there, looking really impatient and uncomfortable. She tried not to laugh at the sight of him in a tuxedo. Ginny noticed something that almost made her stop in shock.

He's washed his hair! Where's the grease gone? She asked.

I pity the shower hole, having to be filled with his grease. Maybe he sold it to the Muggles for money... Still can't believe they actually buy grease off of people! I do NOT want to know where it goes.

Tzal! No more! Please! Ginny pleaded.

All I'm saying is I am never going to eat greasy food ever again!

You've never even bought greasy food, let alone eaten it Tzal! Shut up, or else I'm going to give you to Merlin for a while. Ginny said. She smiled at Severus and Albus, then stood to the left of the aisle, and waited for Narcissa to come out. She heard Severus suck in a breath right before Narcissa came out. He watched her walk down the aisle with a stupid grin on his face, much like Ron's current one. Ginny smiled at Draco, who winked at her. Narcissa hadn't taken her eyes off of Severus. Severus hadn't let go of the breath he'd sucked in.

Is he going purple? Tzal asked gleefully.

No, but he _is_ turning red. Albus? Sev has forgotten to breathe. Nudge him a bit. I don't think Narcy will be happy if dies right before their marriage. Ginny said, directing her thoughts to Albus, who smiled and nudged Severus slightly. Severus let out the breath, and his face regained its normal pale colour. Draco kissed his mother's cheek softly, and gave her hand to Severus, then stood on the other side of Severus.

"If anyone here has any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," Albus said. Tzal began sniffling.

Already? Nothing's happened! Ginny exclaimed, incredulously.

I know... He said, sniffing again. I just love weddings! Tzal said, and broke into a flood of tears. Ginny was thankful that they weren't real. Tzal could cry for hours on end if someone let him!

"... Narcissa Carlet Black, take Severus Markus Snape for your lawfully wedded husband?" Albus asked. Tzal was too busy crying to make a sarcastic remark.

"I do," Narcy replied, smiling at Severus as she put the ring on his finger.

"And do you, Severus Markus Snape, take Narcissa Carlet Black as your lawfully wedded wife?" Albus asked.

"I do," Severus said, smiling. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed her hand before lowering it. Ginny heard Hermione and Tzal sigh at the same time, and tried not to laugh.

_Gin? You all right?_ Draco asked, seeing her face.

_Yeah... I'm fine._ She replied, calming down.

"... pronounce you man and wife!" Albus said, smiling at the couple happily. Severus kissed Narcy passionately. Colin took a quick picture, making a mental note to use it for blackmail if it was needed. Severus scowled for a millisecond at him, then smiled at Narcissa and led her back down the aisle, everyone following. Draco and Ginny were behind the newlyweds, Mione and Ron were behind them, and Albus and Colin were following them.

"Can't believe I actually agreed to come to my Potions teacher's wedding!" Ron grumbled quietly. "Wasted an entire Hogsmeade day for this! Didn't get to see Neville!"

"Neville was going to spend today with Luna anyway, Ron! Don't complain, at least you can blackmail Snape if he decides to fail you," Ginny said over her shoulder. Ron grinned. They followed Severus and Narcissa to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, where a carriage was waiting for them. Severus helped Narcissa into the carriage, and climbed in after her. They waved from the carriage window, both smiling happily. Albus waved his hand and the carriage lifted off the ground, and sped off, Colin trying desperately to get another photo. He turned around and looked at everyone else.

"All right! Time for your photos!" he said, grinning. Colin began ordering them around, and finally when he had them where he wanted them to stand, positioned his camera. "On three, smile for the camera! One... two..." the flash went off brightly, dazzling everyone.

"That wasn't on three!" Ron yelled. Colin grinned innocently.

"Sorry! The camera went off early!" he said. "Now... Ready? One... two... three!" Again, the flash nearly blinded everyone.

"I think I might sit this one out, if you don't mind, Mr Creevey," Albus said, moving out of the camera's range.

_One of the benefits of being old..._ he said in Draco and Ginny's minds, smirking. Draco scowled.

"One... two..." the camera flashed brightly once more, making Ginny see stars.

"Let my eyes rest Creevey!" she yelled staggering as she fell to the ground. Draco caught her, and smiled down at her.

_Hi Gin. How are you going down there?_

_Never better..._ she replied, smiling as she stared up at him. A flash brought them back to their senses. Draco helped Ginny up and strode over to Colin, who was grinning with glee.

"Stunning! So natural! The light was perfect! Excellent! It will be my best one yet!" Colin rambled off, and ran inside, leaving everyone baffled. Ginny looked over to Albus, who just smiled knowingly. She shook her head, and walked over to Draco.

"Well, I think that's the end of the wedding... Don't know why Colin was so happy. It was just a picture!" she said, and took his hand in hers as they walked back to the castle. Draco agreed silently.

"Guess what?" he asked her once they were in their room.

"What?" Ginny asked him, smiling. He walked over to her slowly, and pulled out a small box from behind his back. He unshrunk it, and passed it to her carefully.

"Happy anniversary," he said, kissing her softly. Ginny's eyes widened.

_Shit! I knew I forgot something!_

_It's ok Gin. As long as I have you, I don't expect anything else._ Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

_How did I ever get you Draco?_ She asked, kissing him passionately.

_I'll tell you later... _he said, grinning.

_I_ can tell you right now, if you like. You see, it started like this: Ginny didn't talk for 6 months, Moody saw your souls, that Elemental Prophecy brought you closer together, then there was the fact that Draco gave you part of his soul while saving your life, and… Tzal stopped, when he realised that they were both staring at him like he had suddenly grown legs and started walking around the room. What? I haven't been able to talk to you for two weeks! I had a lot of time to think… He said, grinning.

You are one weird wand Tzal. Ginny said with a shake of her head. She put him down before opening her present.

"By the Gods! When did you get this?" she asked, looking at the tear-drop bracelet. "How did you get this?"

"I got it a few days ago when you fell asleep after studying for five hours straight. It's not the same metal as the necklaces, it is metal, but apparently it's not a known metal." Draco said with a shrug.

"I don't mind! It's beautiful Draco! Thankyou!" Ginny said, giving him a tight hug.

_You're very welcome..._ Draco replied, kissing her hotly, wrapping his arms around her. Suddenly, he pulled away and just stood there, panting slightly. Ginny sat on the bed, staring at the ground, not wanting Draco to see her tears. _Why didn't you tell me to stop?_ He asked.

_I don't know. I wanted it to happen._ Draco ran a hand through his hair, and walked over to her. He squatted in front of Ginny and looked down at the ring on her finger. Ginny spun it, not looking at him. He took her hand in his and stroked it comfortingly.

_Did you?_ He asked, looking at her. Ginny didn't say anything for a moment.

_Gods, Draco! I don't know what I want anymore! You don't know what it's like to feel like this! I can't bring myself to have sex with you now, and I feel like a bloody failure or something! I want to, but I don't! I want to please you, but... I'm just so confused about everything!_ She said, still not looking at him. She pulled her hand away from his and turned invisible. _I've got to go..._

_Gin! Don't go, please!_ Draco begged, but to no avail. Ginny had turned the mind link off. He saw the window open and felt a rush of air from flapping wings. Draco sighed and closed the window. It would take hours to find her when she was like this. He raked his hand through his hair, then getting a thought, went to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Wattlebird?" Draco guessed. The Fat Lady shook her head. "Fortuna Major?" Again the Fat Ldy shook her head. "Snuffles?" She shook her head once more.

"This is your last try. Then you will have to leave," the Fat Lady said.

"Jasper?" Draco guessed, hoping he was right. The Fat Lady shook her head. "Oh, come on! Let me in! You've seen me before!" Draco yelled.

"And you have always known the password before! Goodbye!" The Fat Lady retorted, putting her nose up in the air before stalking off to visit her friend. Just as Draco was about to walk away, the portrait opened, to reveal Neville. Draco barely noticed that he was only in a pair of jeans, as he stood there staring at him. Neville grinned at Draco, not seeming surprised that he was there.

"Well? Wanna come in or not?" he asked, moving out the way. Draco nodded, then climbed in the portrait after him.

"How did you…" Draco began asking, then trailed off, feeling stupid.

"Luna told me that you were out here," Neville said simply with a shrug. "Ron's in the Common Room with Mione. I think she fell asleep, so you'll have to be quiet. Bye," Neville said cheerfully, then went up the stairs to his room where Luna was waiting. Draco shook his head, and went over to the lounge where Ron was sitting with Hermione's head on his lap.

"Hey Ron," Draco whispered. Ron turned his head to look at him.

"Hey Draco. What did you want?" he asked quietly.

"I need to use Potter's map. Do you know where it is?" Draco asked.

"Why?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I need to find Ginny. She's gone off and I don't know where she is," Draco admitted.

"What about your telepathy thing?" Ron asked.

"She's switched it off and she's not answering me," he said.

"Why don't you just let her cool off and wait until she comes back?" Ron suggested.

"You are joking, aren't you? The last few times she's been out she's been fucking kidnapped!" Draco said, his voice raising slightly. Ron quickly looked down at Hermione, to make sure that she hadn't woken up, then looked at Draco.

"Look. I know I'm overprotective of Ginny and I have less right than anyone to tell you this, but just let her be on her own for a while. She wants to think about whatever you've been arguing about, right? Well, Ginny won't be able to do that with you around, believe me. I made the mistake of going after her when we argued when she was younger, and she didn't forgive me about the arguments for years, because I didn't allow her to think about what I'd said, and make her own opinion. When you go after her, you're just going to repeat what you told her to start with, aren't you?" Draco nodded. "Well, how is she supposed to agree with you if she hasn't had time to think over what you've said? Even after all this, she might still disagree with you, but at least she's thought about it."

"All right, I get your point," Draco said. "Can I ask you something?" Ron nodded. "I thought that you guys couldn't go into the girls dorms?"

"I know, but there's no rule that says _they_ can't come into _our_ dorms..." Ron said, grinning.

"Ok then. What am I supposed to do until she comes back?" Ron shrugged.

"I'd offer to play chess with you, but I don't think I can get up," he said, looking at Mione with a smile. "You know how I told you about the picnic?" he asked, looking back at Draco, who nodded. "I've thought about it, and I'm going to propose to her. Do you think it's a good idea? Or is it too soon?" Ron asked, looking at him, with a worried look. Draco saw Hermione's smile, and smirked.

"I think it's a great idea Weasley. Will you do it before or after you get your results?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Probably before... Or after?" Ron questioned himself. "Great now I have another thing to worry about!" he grumbled. "I still don't know if she's going to say yes..." Ron said, sighing. Draco shook his head, seeing Hermione's shocked look. He would have laughed if Ron wasn't looking at him. Draco hadn't thought it possible to look shocked with your eyes closed!

"She's going to say yes, believe me mate. All you need to worry about it what you're going to wear, and whether you're going to pop the question before or after you get the results," Draco said, grinning. "I would suggest after the results," he said, shaking his head. Ron looked confused, then seeing Draco's eyes look at Hermione, realised that she was awake. Ron felt like hitting himself, how could he have been that blind? He nodded, letting Draco know that he now knew.

"All right... So what should I wear?" he asked, trying not to laugh at how the conversation sounded like something he'd overheard girls talking about before the 'big date'.

"Something nice, but not too nice, or else she might get suspicious. Wear what you usually would for a picnic, don't go in a suit or something. I'll help you with it later, if you don't mind," Draco said, suddenly remembering what he'd came for. "You're sure you don't have the map?"

"I gave it to Dumbledore before the war began. You better not tell Ginny that you're using that thing. I think Harry used to use it to check up on her," Ron said, remembering how Harry used to hide it anytime he came into the room. Draco's face darkened and with a curt nod, he left. Ron looked down at Hermione with a smile, and shook her slightly. "Mione? Honey, wake up," he said softly. Hermione yawned and stretched slightly. She smiled up at him. "Hey. Have a nice sleep?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling largely.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, but my legs are going to sleep, and I can't carry you upstairs if my legs aren't working properly," he said softly, kissing her. Hermione sat up and kissed him back so passionately that Ron had to hold onto the lounge for dear life.

"I love you Ron," she said seriously, looking at him intently. He smiled, and kissed her.

"Love you too Mione," Ron replied, then lifted her up and carried her upstairs to his room, with Mione laughing happily, and kissing him lightly along the way.

Draco knocked on the door, and waited impatiently until the door opened. Dumbledore stood there smiling at him knowingly, then let him inside.

"Your wife is fine Mr Malfoy. She is currently in the dungeons talking to your mother," Albus said. Draco sighed in relief. "Would you like to sit down? I am expecting some company soon, but I am sure they won't mind if you join. In fact, I think they would rather you stayed. The three of you haven't talked in a while." Draco nodded and sat down on a chair.

"Professor, can I ask you something kind of personal?" Draco asked. Albus looked at him over his half-moon spectacles for a moment.

"You may ask, but it doesn't mean I'll answer," he said. Draco nodded, understanding.

"If Merlin's true love is Nivian, who is yours?" he asked. Albus looked down at his desk, then looked out the window. Draco could see tears in Albus' eyes, and his mouth dropped in shock. He'd never seen the headmaster cry.

"My wife's name was Racshel. She died twenty years ago from leukemia. I've been trying to find a cure for it, but twenty five years on, I still have nothing," Albus answered after a long time.

"Oh... I'm... I'm really sorry, sir. I didn't mean..." Draco stopped talking, feeling completely helpless. Albus sniffed and cleared his throat, then waved a hand over his face, making the tears disappear into thin air. A knock on the door startled Draco, and he looked at Albus, who was now smiling as he opened the door.

"About ruddy time Albus!" Alastar growled, then stopped, seeing through his mirage. His shoulders drooped and he looked around the room. Remus frowned, not seeing anything wrong with Albus, but he could smell sadness all over him. He shook his head, then followed Alastar in the room.

"Why'd you ask about Raschel?" Alastar asked Draco quietly, knowing that that was the only thing that would make Albus so upset.

"I didn't know..." Draco replied, frowning sadly.

"All right you two. Stop talking about me behind my back and please, follow me," Albus said, leading them into another room, where a huge round table was. Draco saw the markings on the outside rim of the table, and recognised them as the Elemental language. The table was divided into ten circles, each with writing in them.

_Ten will govern, and two will rule. Eight spirits from the outside, yet all from inside. _He read the next line,

_Let the misery of the world be turned into happiness through your actions. _Draco kept reading the circled writing.

_Only those that are pure of heart, of spirit, and of mind can sit here_.

_Wholeness of the spirit can only come from wholeness of the mind. _

_Rule with fair hands; be just and loyal to all before you._

_Mortality should not be mistaken for immortality._

_The Goddess and God are inside of your souls._

_Life and death are one if you have loved._

_Wisdom is knowing that you are not._

Draco read the table's last message over and over, knowing it the truth:

_The only reason to live is love._

He felt his hand being drawn towards the centre circle, and even though his mind knew that the centre was too far to touch, his hand still managed to touch the exact centre of the circle. The three Professor's watched as Draco's hand began to glow gold, but it seemed that Draco was unaware of it.

Draco's eyes were seeing something completely different. He watched as Ginny cried on his shoulder about the miscarriage. He watched as she kissed him, smiling and laughing at his shocked face. He watched as Ginny screamed in pain, trying to get their child out of her body. He watched her smiling at his sleeping form, and kept watching as she kissed his hand softly before falling asleep with her hand in his. Tears streamed down his face as Draco kept watching as images of Ginny and their child flowed through his mind.

"Draco? What did you see?" Albus asked urgently, when he'd awaken. Draco only just registered the fact that he was in the hospital wing, before he could answer Albus.

"I saw Ginny," he said.

"What else? What else did you see?" Albus asked, sounding desperate.

"I saw our child playing in the House of the Fallen Ones. I knew it was our child, but I didn't see the face, or know what gender it is. Then I saw Merlin and Nivian talking to the same people who gave Ginny and I the necklaces. I saw the girl crying, and the boy comforting her. I saw them at a funeral. I saw Ginny again, smiling at me before waking up. She looked older than she does now... What does this all mean?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure as of yet. For now, sleep," he said, waving a hand infront of Draco's face. His eyes drooped and he was asleep in seconds. Albus walked out, pulling the curtains back, and went over to Ginny. "Are you all right Ginny?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine. Is Draco ok?"

"Your husband is fine. I just put him to sleep for a while so he can rest properly. He looks tired," Albus said. Ginny nodded.

"Why couldn't I see him?" she asked, looking up at Albus.

"I need you to see something, and if you had seen Draco you wouldn't have left him. He won't wake up until you come back, so he will be quite safe. If you will follow me please," Albus said, and lead her to his office. Ginny went to sit down but Albus stopped her. "What I want you to see is in this room," he said, indicating to the same room that the Elemental table was in. Ginny nodded and followed him inside. The table immediately caught her attention, and she read the messages it conveyed. As with Draco, Ginny's hand was drawn to the centre circle. Even though it should have been physically impossible for Ginny to touch the circle, her fingers touched the exact middle of the table. Albus watched as her hand began to glow silver.

Ginny saw Draco put himself infront of her right before the explosion. She watched as he cried over her bleeding body, pouring his power and soul into her. She watched as he kissed her and hugged her, telling her it would all be all right. She watched his face fill with shock as she told him that she was pregnant. She watched as he held her hand encouragingly while she screamed and pushed their baby out of her body. She watched his sleeping form and, smiling, kissed his hand before falling asleep. Tears streamed down her face as images of Draco filled her mind.

"Ginny? What did you see?" Albus asked, urgent.

"Draco..." Ginny said. "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you Albus? That's what knocked Draco out, and you wanted the same thing to happen to me!" Ginny accussed, her mind clearing up quicker than Draco's did. Albus looked at her before replying.

"Yes, I knew it was going to happen. I needed it to happen, because we need to know what you saw. The future of the world's depend on it," Merlin said, his tone softening. Ginny folded her arms.

"Honestly Merlin! You could have told me that before you tried knocking me out with a magic table!" Ginny said, glaring for a moment. "All right, I'll tell you. I saw Draco playing with our child. No, I don't know the gender of our child," Ginny said, knowing Albus was going to ask. "I saw Draco throw himself infront of me before the explosion. I saw him fixing me with his soul when I was bleeding. I saw Merlin and Nivian talking to the girl and boy who gave us the necklaces. I saw the girl crying and the boy comforting her. I saw our child playing in the House with Merlin and Nivian watching in the background. I saw Draco smiling up at me before I woke up. He looked older. His hair was whiter. You're not going to explain this to us, are you Merlin?" Albus shook his head.

"We can't explain what we don't know," he said. "Rest Ginny. You will wake up when Draco does."

"I thought you said that Draco would wake up when I came back?" Ginny said, looking over at the closed curtains around Draco's bed.

"I know what I said. He did wake up when you came back, but he was getting stressed out, so I made him go back to sleep. You need to sleep too," Albus said, waving a hand infront of Ginny's face. She glared at him, then yawned and fell asleep.

Albus stopped time, and walked over to his Pensieve. He put his wand to his temple and pulled out the recent memory of Ginny and Draco at the Elemental table. He looked into the bowl and watched as the silver wisps surfaced and presented him with pictures and memories. He put his head in the bowl at a particular memory and closed his eyes as he felt a familiar falling sensation.

(a/n: _this may be slightly confusing for you to read. The Albus who is watching what is happening will be in brackets, and the Albus who is the memory is normal font._)

"Albus? Are you all right?" Raschel asked, touching his forehead lightly, checking for a fever. He smiled and taking her hand kissed it. Raschel smiled at him. (Albus stared at her hungrily, wishing she would look at _him_ and smile.)

"I am perfectly fine, thankyou Raschel. Just seeing you makes everything better," Albus said, kissing her hand again. (Albus couldn't take his eyes off of her. Raschel...)

"Raschel! Where are you?" they heard a voice calling. Raschel's head whipped around, her brown curls bouncing everywhere.

"I'm coming!" she called out, and looking back at Albus longingly, kissed him quickly. "Aideu Albus," she said, then ran off to her friend. Albus sank down onto the bench, touching his lips in wonder. (Ignoring his other self, Albus ran after Raschel, wanting to see more of her.

"Raschel! Where were you?" Jo-anna asked. She saw her friend's look. "You were with that man, weren't you?" Raschel just smiled at Jo-anna and didn't answer. "Pierre won't be happy when he finds out," Jo-anna said.

"I do not care for Pierre. He only fancies me because of my wealth! I will not marry a man who does not love me for who I am Jo-anna! I have told you that before," Raschel said, frowning at her.

"I know Raschel, I know. We better hurry. The Ball will begin soon," Jo-anna said, leading her friend into the mansion. Albus watched from the gate as Raschel looked back once before running into the mansion.)

Albus sneaked over to the mansion, wishing he had his Invisibility Cloak. This time he hadn't even brought his wand, knowing that if they caught him again, they wouldn't believe it was just a stick. He crept over to the side window and peered over the windowsill into the Muggle's home. After a few minutes, he heard Raschel's name being announced. He watched as she walked down the staircase into the room. He sighed at the sight of her. Her brown curls had been tied up into a bun. Albus was amazed that she could change dresses so quickly. The one she was wearing looked like it would have taken years to put on. The hoop dress was layered in burgundy and white material. Her long white sleeves covered her arms elegantly. Albus drank in the sight of her. He watched as she walked over to Pierre, her fiancee. Pierre bowed to her, kissed her cheek lightly, and held out a hand for a dance. Albus glared at him, wishing that looks could kill. Raschel took his hand and they held them palm to palm as they stepped out onto the dance floor. Raschel looked at Pierre, as was customary, but her heart wasn't in it. She was thinking of Albus. After a few minutes of dancing, Pierre took her back to the table.

"Would you care for a glass of punch, my dear?" Pierre asked.

"Yes, please Pierre," Raschel replied. Pierre left, and Jo-anna came over.

"Raschel! That man is at the window. He is staring at you. I shall tell Pierre. He will make sure he does not stare at you," Jo-anna said, and began walking over to Pierre. Raschel grabbed her arm, quickly.

"Jo-anna! Please. Do not tell Pierre. Can you dance with him? Please? I know you fancy him, and I think he does you. If only you could tell him. I would not be in this mess. I wish I could just go off with Albus. I need him, Jo-anna, just as you need Pierre. You know it, I know you do. Please, just distract him, so I can say goodbye to Albus, please?"

"You really think he fancies me?" Jo-anna asked, looking over at Pierre.

"Yes. He said your name when he was talking to me today. Please Jo-anna?" Raschel pleaded again. Jo-anna nodded, and walked over to the refreshment table. Raschel smiled over at Albus, and rushed out of the room, avoiding her future mother-in-law.

"Raschel! You shouldn't be out here," Albus scolded her quietly, even though he was pleased she'd come out to see him. Raschel smiled at him.

"Would you like me to go?" Albus shook his head.

"Never..." Raschel smiled again. Suddenly she grabbed his hand, hearing someone coming, and they ran behind a bush, trying not to laugh. Pierre and Jo-anna walked outside, hand in hand. Albus looked at Raschel. She looked surprised, but not too much. "Are you all right, love?" he asked her quietly. Raschel looked at him and nodded, smiling.

"Albus? Why can't we just run away together?" she asked, holding his hand.

"We can, but I don't think your family would be very happy," Albus replied.

"I don't care, I'll write a letter saying that I saw Pierre with Jo-anna, and I can't face them. Please Albus?" she begged. Albus sighed. He couldn't say no to her.

"We will go away together Raschel, but not now. Not yet. I want to prove myself to you and your family." (Albus shook his head, wanting to yell at his younger self.)

"You do not have to prove anything to anyone Albus! I already love you," she said, smiling at him.

"I love you too Raschel. I'll come back tomorrow, all right?" Raschel nodded, and kissed him again. "Adieu Raschel," Albus said, smiling at her.

"Adieu!" she whispered as he disappeared into thin air. (Albus followed her back inside, wanting to see her one last time before he was drawn back into the real world.) Raschel smiled at Jo-anna, and mouthed 'thank you' to her. Pierre walked over to Raschel.

"Dear? May I have your opinion on a matter for a moment?" he asked. Raschel nodded, and followed him out of the room. "Do you love me?" Pierre asked.

"I love you as you love me," Raschel said, already knowing that he didn't really love her.

"So you love me as a friend?" he asked nervously. Raschel nodded, smiling at him.

"I hope you are very happy with Jo-anna, Pierre," she said, touching his hand lightly. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but may you tell everyone that the wedding is cancelled?" she asked.

"Of course. I owe it to you and your parents at the very least," Pierre said, and left the room with a bow. Raschel ran outside, hoping to see Albus to tell him the news. (Albus walked over to her, and smiling, touched her cheek tenderly.) Rachel shivered slightly. She could feel someone touching her cheek, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Is that you Albus?" she asked. (Albus withdrew his hand from Raschel's face as he felt himself being pulled back to the present.

"I love you Raschel," he said quietly. "I miss you," Albus said, as a tear fell from his eye and he was pulled back into his study.)

Albus had tried not to think of her all day, but it didn't help. Looking in the Penseive last night brought back all of his memories. Painful memories that he'd tried not to put at the back of his mind for so long. He sighed sadly.

"Professor?" Ginny said, interuptting his thoughts. He looked at her. "Are you all right? You looked like you wandered off for a moment," she said with a smile.

"Yes..." he said, then shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" he asked.

"No need to be sorry Albus. There's no more exams, so we've got the rest of the week off, and I was wondering if I could get a pass to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow," she said, smiling.

"Quite understandable. Will Mr Malfoy be joining you?" he asked, beginning to write on a piece of parchment. Ginny shook her head.

"No thankyou. He's made plans to help Ron out with Hermione tomorrow," Ginny said with a smile.

"Well that is news. Do you know why?" Albus asked. Ginny nodded.

"Ron's going to propose to Hermione. She knows about it, so they're trying to figure out a way to surprise her. I hope Ron does, Hermoine will love it!" she said, grinning.

"Are you sure you don't mean yourself, Mrs Malfoy?" Albus asked, handing her the parchment.

"Oh, all right then... Tzal wants to talk to you, sir. I don't know why, but he said it's important," Ginny said, handing Tzal to Albus. "Would you like me to go?" she asked.

Yes, you better Gin. I'll see you later. Tzal said, waving her out the door. Ginny said goodbye, and left the circular room quietly. Well, old man! Fancy a lovely conversation with your old wand?

_I hope you mean Merlin, and not myself Tzal._ Albus said with a stern smile.

Oh, I don't mind really, either one of you, or both. I have to speak to Albus, as it concerns him mostly, but you can stay Merlin, and be a witness. Merlin nodded his consent.

_All right Tzal. What was so important?_ Albus asked.

Well, there's two things. One, Ginny has met the Goddess. **But**... he said, emphasising the word considerably. But, she doesn't remember about it, well, not most of it. She knows that she can only have one child, but she thinks that a spirit has told her. Just like Evelynn, huh?

_Yes, just like her..._ Albus said, smiling. _What was the other thing?_

Raschel wants to talk to you on the other plane... Tzal said.

_She's still there?_

No. Yes. Well, kind of. She's come back to talk to you. She said it was important! She wouldn't listen to me! Tzal said, hoping he wouldn't get hurt for not looking after Raschel like he had been told to.

_All right Tzal. Thankyou... I will see her._ Albus said. He closed his eyes, and his body fell into the chair, as if he was asleep. Merlin took over and put Tzal on the table before leaving Albus' body too.

(a/n:_ I know, a cliffie! Sorry! Please don't hurt me! _ducks as things are thrown_ There will be more on Albus and Raschel in the next chapter. I have no idea how they will tie in with my plot though... Oh well, something will come up in the end!_

_You know how I said this chapter would be a happier one?  
I lied..._

_REVIEW! (Tzal says you have to!) _Actually, I did, so... REVIEW!

_I have to go now! Bye for now!_

Nival Vixen  
NV me )


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n: _Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you liked the chapter! It was my longest one yet, that's why it took so long! (Apart from me not being able to have any time to actually turn my computer on...)_

_A quick note: Raschel's name is not Rachel, it is Raschel. It's pronounced like Michelle, except as Raschel. _(NOT Rachel!)

_blissfulxsin- it's ok for not reviewing, I know it takes a long time to read and review, that's why I really appreciate it when people do review for me! I doubt anything else bad will happen to Draco and Ginny; they have been through too much! But you never know how my mind works, not even I do! Love will prevail? Maybe, I'll think about it..._

_Red9889- I made you cry! Wow... I don't think I've ever done that to someone before! I'm happy that you found that part of the chapter so emotional! (Sorry for making you cry!)_

_Slytherinsexkitten129- Of course Draco's sexy! I will keep updating! I'm glad you like my story so much! I must seem really dumb asking this, but what does OOC stand for? I've seen it on other stories before, and I still can't work out what it means..._

_LadySerpent- I'm happy you liked the last chapter! Good to know you liked the Goddess part too!_

_Dagronfire- thankyou for noticing that I used the 5th Element! It's not used that often in stories, which is disappointing for the soul, I'd say! You're very welcome for killing Harry and McGonagall. I didn't like them anyway... Are the cliff-hangers keeping you in suspense? Yes, Tzal is very happy now!_

_Elsa- Glad you love Tzal! Dry wit is one of the best types of humour; sarcasm is the best! Don't worry, there will be a sequel! (How can I say no to puppy eyes?) I will hold you to your word- you have to read AND review EVERY chapter I post for the sequel now! By the way, in case you didn't get my e-mails; yes, you can use Tzal in your story!_

_Nickel- I'm glad you liked the table in the last chapter! I think you were the only one who actually said anything about it! I'm still trying to work out where Raschel and Albus fit in with the entire plot. There is something there, just waiting to be brewed and written into my cauldron of words! I know, too many clichés in one sentence!_

_Little-munchkin-poo- I will try and explain Albus and Raschel in this chapter! Sorry for confusing you! You're going to hit me over the head with a shovel? (glances around nervously) Well, as long as you read and review the chapter first, then you can hit me, if I'm nice enough to let you! If not, then you can either hit Tzal or I'll put a dummy in my bed so you can beat that while I'm hiding underneath the bed! Ha, ha! Beat that dummy!_

_Isador- Sorry if you thought I ended the last chapter too soon! There is more in this chapter! Thankyou, I'm glad I'm still doing a great job! About the next part of your review... That was the nicest thing ANYONE has ever said (or written) to me! Honest to all of the Gods and Goddesses, it was! I'm still smiling over it! _:-) _You will be the first person I tell if I ever get my works published! I'm writing some at the moment that aren't fan fictions, so maybe it will happen sooner than later! Still smiling..._ :-)

_Darla- I can only wish that all guys were as nice as Draco! Harry is evil! He's also dead, but that's not the point... He's too nice in JK Rowling's story. No offence, but it does seem that way, no matter how emotional he gets as he grows up. Draco and Ginny should always be together! _:-)

_I was just wondering, if anyone is artistic in any way, shape or form, and felt like drawing anything in my story, I would absolutely love to see it! I can't draw, so if anyone's up to it, please let me know! (Even stick figures would do! I can't even draw those properly!)_

_This gets really smutty towards the end. Not detailed smut, but it's smut nevertheless. Just warning you! Read on, oh faithful ones..._)

**Chapter Sixteen**

Albus floated out of his body, looking back at his old body for a moment before floating up further to a bright blue light, and his spirit entered the other plane. Raschel was standing there, waiting, looking as beautiful as she had when he'd first met her, and when he'd last seen her.

"Albus," she said, hugging him tightly. Albus breathed in her scent as he burrowed his face in her hair. Gods he'd missed her. "Love, look at me," Raschel said softly. Albus reluctantly pulled away and looked at her. Raschel smiled, her brown eyes twinkling. "You would do well to smile more often, my Albus," she said, touching his face lightly. He gave a small smile to please her. Albus took her slender hand in his, and kissed it, just as he had done many years ago. "Come, sit. We need to talk," she said, leading him over to two chairs. Albus sat across from her, taking in every single feature, etching it into his mind. Her brown curls framed her face delicately, her brown eyes twinkled, as his had once, her lips were pink, and full. Albus licked his lips in longing. Her French robe outlined her body perfectly. For a moment, Albus no longer felt his mortal age. He felt as if he had turned back time, and he was again only twenty years old. Then he saw through her spirit, and remembered where he was, and his age caught up with him.

"Tzal said you needed to talk to me, love?" he asked, looking away for a moment. Raschel grabbed her hand in his, and Albus looked back to her.

"Yes. Both the girl and boy are healing well together. They've talked through everything, and are better now. They are coping with their loss," Raschel said, smiling sadly.

"Yes, I know this Raschel. What did you really want to talk to me about?" Albus asked, looking at her intensely. Raschel shook her head, and kissed his hand lightly.

"My poor Albus..." she said with a sigh. "You think you know everything, yet you forget that you can't know everything, not even Evelyyn knows everything, and she is the Goddess!" she took Albus' face in her hands, and looked into his eyes. "You think that you have done me wrong by not finding the cure, don't you Albus?" she asked. Albus nodded reluctantly. "You have done me no wrong..." she said, letting go of his face. Albus shook his head.

"I couldn't help you when you needed it!" he said helplessly, his head in his hands. Raschel couldn't believe she was hearing this. After all this time, he still believed he could have prevented it!

"Albus! It was what the Goddess willed. No one or nothing could have stopped what happened to me, no matter how strong or powerful. Why can't you understand that?" she asked, staring at him. "I died Albus. Yet you still cling to the hope that I will one day return from the dead! That won't happen in this lifetime, my Albus. We will see each other again, but not in this life Albus. You need to let me go... I am still able to come here, because you won't let go. I need to be where I am happy, and you aren't letting me. Albus?" Raschel said, trying not to cry. Albus looked up, his eyes full of tears. "You know that I am right. You need to do this Albus, for both of our sakes..." Albus gave her a minute nod and she hugged him tightly. "Thankyou Albus. You know I don't like to see you hurt, but it has to be done..." she whispered in his ear. Albus nodded, not trusting his voice. He kissed her passionately, knowing that it would be the last time he would be able to do so for a long time.

"Do you know when my life will end Raschel?" he asked softly, not looking at her. If he had, he would have seen her sad look.

"No, my Albus. I don't know," she said hoping he wouldn't hear that she was lying. "You must go now..." Albus nodded and stood up again. Just as he was disappearing, Raschel held his hand and said, "I forgive you Albus."

Albus woke up, his body feeling stiff. He stretched to get circulation back and sighed in relief. She forgave him...

Welcome back, old man! Tzal said, grinning. How is Raschel?

Hello Tzal. She's... happy now. What time is it? Albus asked, smiling.

Eight o'clock. Dinner! Can I go back to Ginny now? I need to revive myself. I've been talking to Fawkes by the way... Did Professor Dippet really wear a pink tutu when he was trying to think? Tzal asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Albus just shook his head and didn't answer. He just walked down to the Great Hall in silence. As he sat down, Albus looked around the room. He noticed that Ginny was sitting with Draco at the Gryffindor table. He smiled at them, then stood up.

"I trust that everyone had an excellent day! The results for your exams will be returned tomorrow! For now, relax and enjoy the feast!" he said, and food appeared on everyone's plates. He sat down again, and after catching Ginny's eye, flicked his wrist, and Tzal disappeared. She mouthed 'Thankyou' to him, and then turned back to her husband.

"Draco?" Ginny asked, taking his hand in hers. He looked at her, smiling.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about this morning..." she said. Draco kissed her hand lightly.

_There's nothing to be sorry about. I understand..._

_You do?_

_Well, I'm trying to understand,_ he replied, putting his arm around her waist. Ginny smiled at him.

"I'm going into Hogsmeade tomorrow. Are you going to be fine while I'm gone?" she asked.

Well, hello to you too! Tzal interjected grumpily.

"I'll be fine. I have to help your brother," he said, grinning.

Hello Tzal. Sorry. How are you? Ginny asked.

I'm fine now! I talked with Albus, and he seems happier now, so I guess everything went all right.

All right with what exactly? Ginny asked, curiously.

Oh, nothing. Tzal said absent-mindedly. Thought about what you're going to get Draco? Tzal asked quietly so he wouldn't hear.

I was thinking about getting him a pet. There's that shop called Pandora's pets. They're supposed to have exotic pets, as well as the normal wizarding and Muggle ones.

All right! I want one too! Tzal said, jumping up and down excitedly.

You can keep wishing, my dear wand. She said, then went back to eat her dinner. Tzal sulked and pouted for the rest of the night until Ginny said that he could help her pick out the pet for Draco.

Ron watched as Ginny walked out of the grounds, and frowned, wondering where she was going. He couldn't ask, because he was slightly preoccupied with a certain picnic. Draco had gone through everything with him, and he felt at least slightly more confident than he had before hand. He lay down the rug beside the lake and sat down, waiting for Hermione to show up. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was wearing a lilac dress that wasn't so low cut that he'd be staring all afternoon, but it did cling to her curves softly. He had to remember to breath again, and he looked up at her face, smiling. He noticed that she had lipstick and mascara on. A voice at the back of his mind noted that she must have heard what they'd said, because she'd only ever put make-up on once before, for the Yule Ball. He stood up and held out a hand, which she took gracefully. He helped her sit down before sitting down himself.

"Thankyou Ron," Hermione said, smiling up at him. She took in all of features as he sat down. Ron had dressed up nicely, but not so nicely, that she would get 'suspicious'. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, showing the black t-shirt beneath. Mione couldn't help but think how hot he looked. His red hair was slightly tousled, like he'd been running his hand through it over again. She smiled and watched as he reached into the picnic basket, bringing out a silver platter with a silver lid. She glanced up into the sky, watching for the owl that would arrive with their N.E.W.T.S. scores.

"I hope you're hungry," Ron said with a smile. He took the lid off, and held the platter out to her. Too busy looking for the owl; Hermione didn't look at the platter properly. She reached out and as her hand touched nothing but air, she looked down at the platter. There, on the platter, was a gold ring set with a single diamond. Her eyes went wide with shock. Ron set the platter down, and held the ring out to her. "Will you be my wife, Hermione Granger?" he asked. Hermione could only nod as Ron put the ring on her finger. She hugged him tightly.

"Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much Ron!" she said, kissing him passionately. Hermione didn't even notice the owl that swooped overhead and dropped two thick envelopes beside them. Ron held her for a moment, and kissed her before resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Mione," he whispered, before kissing her again. She smiled at him, before pulling away. He drew her into his arms and sat her between his legs. "Our results have come. Do you want to look at them now?" he asked her, smiling as she kept admiring her ring.

"In a few seconds," Hermione said, leaning her head back and kissing him again. As they pulled away, she sighed happily. "All right we can now," she said, smiling.

"Yours or mine first?" Ron asked, picking up the two envelopes.

"How about at the same time?" Hermione suggested, taking her envelope out of his hand. "Ready? One... two... three!" she said, and they both opened their envelopes. A light flashed suddenly and their results were displayed in mid air in black writing.

Ronald Arthur Weasley:

DivinationPotions

130 out of 150165 out of 150

TransfigurationDefence Against the Dark Arts

120 out of 100138 out of 150

Care of Magical CreaturesHistory of Magic

110 out of 10090 out of 100

Charms

100 out of 100

You have received 853 N.E.W.T.S altogether. Well done.

Congratulations for passing your 7th and final year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Inside the envelope are the jobs best suited for someone of your talents.

Signed,

_Percy Weasley,_

_Minister of Magic_

Ron was shocked for two reasons. Firstly, he'd passed all of his subjects! Some of them he'd even gone beyond passing! Secondly, Percy was the Minister of Magic? When did that happen? Ron thought numbly, his brain still trying to register the grades he'd received.

"Wow... Congratulations Ron," Hermione said, kissing him. "I'm so proud of you!" Ron nodded, still in shock. Hermione smiled then looked at her scores.

Hermione Alice Granger:

ArithmancyTransfiguration

350 out of 250400 out of 100

Rune StudiesPotions

250 out of 200355 out of 150

CharmsDefence Against the Dark Arts

500 out of 100270 out of 150

History of MagicCare of Magical Creatures

125 out of 100300 out of 100

You have received 2550 N.E.W.T.S altogether. Well done.

Congratulations for passing your 7th and final year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Inside the envelope are the best jobs suited for someone of your talents.

Signed,

_Percy Weasley,_

_Minister of Magic_

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. Seeing her scores seemed to break Ron out of his shock.

"Way to go Mione! That's my fiancée!" he yelled, hugging her tightly. He kissed her softly. "Congratulations Mione," he whispered, grinning at her.

"Thankyou Ron. How come Percy didn't tell you about being the new Minister of Magic?" she asked, looking at the results that were now on two separate pieces of parchment.

"Oh, I don't know. He wanted to surprise us I guess. How long do you think he spent signing 'Minister of Magic' on spare bits of parchment?" Ron asked, laughing. Hermione laughed, knowing that Percy would have done exactly that for hours on end.

"Poor Penelope. I hope Percy doesn't get too big headed!" she said, laughing still.

"Oh, don't worry. When Fred and George find out about this, they'll make sure he remembers exactly who he is..." Ron said darkly, remembering how Percy was towards their Dad only two years ago. Hermione kissed Ron, knowing that he would get depressive over this if she let him dwell on it for too long. "Sorry Mione. Do you want to go share the good news?" he asked, kissing her hand lightly.

"Yes. I'm sure everyone's wondering what my scores were," she said, grinning. Ron looked at her, shocked, then saw that she was joking. She kissed him. "You should know by now that you're more important to me than my exam results!"

"Only by a margin," Ron said, laughing, helping her off the ground. He led her up to the castle entrance, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

Draco smirked, watching them walk away. He turned to Colin, who was grinning. Draco reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a heavy bag. He tipped some Galleons into his hand and held them out for Colin to take.

"Here you go Creevey. That should cover the cost of the picnic, and my mum's wedding. I want doubles of everything," Draco said. Colin shook his head, grinning still.

"I don't need your money Draco. I've got enough potion for everything, and more. All I want is your permission to enter the photo of you and Ginny in the Wizards Photography Competition in August," Colin said. Draco could hear the anticipation in his voice.

"Well, I'll have to talk it over with Ginny, of course. And we'll want to see the photo before you enter it, just to make sure we don't look like a couple of banshees," Draco said reluctantly. Colin nodded eagerly, and held out his hand. Draco shook it.

"You've got a deal!" Colin said grinning and ran off quickly. Draco shook his head and walked back to the castle. He wondered where Ginny was. He hadn't heard from her for a while.

Draco walked into their bedroom and looked around. He saw a note on the desk and read it carefully, mostly to make sure it was Ginny's writing.

_Draco,_

_I've gone out to Hogsmeade for a while. I will be back soon._

_I hope everything went well with Ron and Hermione._

_You're not going to scare them and get Colin to take pictures like you did in my 5th year? I had to pay almost every Knut, Sickle and Galleon I had just to get them off of him! If you did do this, I will NOT be happy with you!_

_You can open your results without me if you like. You don't have to wait._

_I'll talk to you when I get back, ok?_

_All my love,_

_Ginny._

Draco grinned. He hadn't thought she'd known about that little escapade. Ron and Granger were down by the lake all by themselves and he couldn't miss an opportunity like that! He'd paid Colin to take photos of them after he'd gone down and scared the living daylights out of them. At the time it had been funny, but now... well, it was still funny. He'd wondered where the photos were. Draco knew he shouldn't have believed Creevey when he told him that he had no film left! It was a magical camera! Draco wondered if Ginny still had the photos. Probably not, she wouldn't have wanted to keep photos of her brother and his girlfriend kissing! Unless it was for blackmail... Draco thought about this while he organised the room, before realising that he still hadn't eaten his lunch and left to the Great Hall.

Ginny trudged around Hogsmeade, wishing she'd brought someone along. She felt so alone when there were no other students around.

I'm still here you know! Tzal said, folding his arms.

I know, but you're not a student, are you? I keep thinking I'm going to get ripped off by these people who don't want anything but my Galleons! When there are loads of students around, you know you're getting ripped off, but you don't care. Well, there's no one else here, so I care now!

All right, all right! I'll help you. I'll tell you if anything's too expensive, ok? Tzal said reluctantly.

Thankyou Tzal! I don't know what to buy for Draco. I still can't believe that I forgot about our anniversary! I feel so stupid!

Oh, don't worry about it! There are lots of other things that have made you feel stupid. Like that time when you were playing Quidditch with your brothers when you were about ten... You grabbed the Snitch and threw it through the hoops, thinking it was the Quaffle. Then there was that other time when you...

All right Tzal! Enough! This is not helping me decide what I want to buy for Draco! Ginny yelled. Anyway, it's not my fault the twins made the golf ball red, and in my hands it felt like the Quaffle...

But you were the Keeper! Tzal protested. Ginny growled in annoyance at him, and walked into Pandora's Pets. The salesperson walked over, smiling at Ginny.

"Hello... My name is Leana... Please, if you need any assistance, just call for me..." Leana said, her words drawing out for a long time.

"Thankyou Leana," Ginny said with a smile. Leana gave her a slight bow, then left Ginny to her own devices. Ginny wondered around the store, looking at all of the pets, some exotic, some Muggle and others widely known throughout the wizarding world. They weren't in cages, as such, as their 'cages' were magically devised to let the animal roam around the store, without hurting the customers.

Oh! Look at the little kittens! Tzal said, making baby sounds at the tiny tabby kittens with their mother. Ginny grinned.

Let's look over there... Ginny said, indicating to the 'exotic pets' part of the shop. She walked past the parrots, not liking the loud animals. Can you see anything Draco will like Tzal?

Yes. Draco would love one of those little kittens! Tzal said, looking back to them. Ginny shook her head. All right! I'll look over here... Tzal said grudgingly. How about the phoenix? He asked, his mood lightening quickly.

There's a phoenix? Where? Ginny said, looking around. She couldn't see it...

It's right at the back on that perch... Tzal said, showing her a picture of the phoenix on its perch. Ginny walked further down the aisles, right to the back of the shop. There, standing on its perch, was an albino phoenix. Ginny could immediately tell that the phoenix was a female, and very special. Her feathers were completely white, and instead of the usual golden beak, talons, and tail, this phoenix had silver ones. She was standing proudly on her perch, even though it looked considerably old and its feathers were moulting. Draco would LOVE that! Not to mention I would too, and by your silence so far, I'd say you would too! Can we keep it? Please, please, please, please, please? Tzal asked.

Ginny didn't answer. She couldn't. She walked over to the magnificent bird as if in a trance, and her hand reached out to it. As she did this, her hand let out a ball of blue flame. It covered the phoenix, yet it didn't burn one single feather. The entire shop seemed to freeze as the blue flames crackled loudly, and the phoenix cried out in joy. The phoenix flew off of her perch and flew around the store, the flames trailing after her majestically. As the phoenix landed on her perch again, Ginny noticed that it looked younger. Leana rushed over, smiling.

"My dear! You have been chosen!" she said, grabbing her hand joyfully. "We have been waiting for so long!" she said, her words no longer slow or drawn out. Ginny couldn't say anything. Leana smiled, and took a deep breath, calming herself. "The phoenix is yours, my dear. She chose you and your partner," she said, smiling.

"How did you know about..." Ginny began asking, but Leana waved her off.

"Don't worry yourself over that Ginerva. She is for you and Draco. Enjoy!" Leana said. She whistled a tune, and the phoenix landed on Ginny's shoulder gracefully. Ginny began asking how much the phoenix was, but Leana hushed her. "There is no payment for any animal that leaves of its own free will," she said, smiling and shooed her out of the door. Ginny just stood there, staring at the shop entrance in shock.

Wow... The phoenix can actually understand me! Tzal said excitedly. Oh, sorry. Her name is Jaylin.

Ginny smiled and stroked Jaylin softly, then walked back to the carriage, not noticing everyone's stares. As the carriage was heading back to Hogwarts, Ginny thought of the conversation she'd had with Narcissa the day before.

_Flashback_

Ginny ran, not really knowing where she was heading, or even why she was running. She felt like she was trying to run from herself, yet at every corner she was still there. She kept running, and ended up outside. She contemplated for a brief moment about going to Hagrid's, then dismissed it immediately; Hagrid would probably be in the Forbidden Forest with his brother. She wandered around for a while, and somehow ended up in the dungeons infront of Narcy's door. She knocked on the heavy door, which was opened almost immediately by Severus.

"Come in," he said, ushering her inside.

"Hello Severus. Did you have a nice honeymoon?" she asked, smirking. Severus just smiled, so Ginny took that as a yes. "Is Narcy in? I'd like to talk to her, if you don't mind," Ginny said. Severus nodded.

"I'll get her for you. Have a seat," he said, going into a side door. Ginny sat down on the lounge and waited. In a few seconds, Narcissa walked out of the room, smiling. Seeing her daughter-in-law's face, she immediately told Severus to leave them be. Severus nodded curtly and after kissing his wife, left the room.

"Ginny... What's wrong?" Narcy asked, sitting beside her. Ginny shook her head.

"I forgot it was our anniversary. I don't know what's wrong with me Narcy," Ginny admitted, tears building up in her eyes. "I want to have sex with Draco, but I can't bring myself to do it... You don't mind me talking about this with you?" she asked, suddenly realising that she was talking to his mum. Narcy shook her head, smiling.

"I don't mind, dear. You need to talk about it with someone who isn't part of the problem, or who won't become part of the problem..." she said. Ginny nodded, knowing that she was referring to Ron. "Go on..." Ginny took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm attracted to Draco physically, but whenever we go to... I feel like I'm betraying the baby. We've only just dealt with the loss of the baby, and I already want to have sex with him. I feel like what I'm feeling is wrong. I know it's natural to be attracted to my husband, but I don't think I should feel so attracted to him after just losing a baby..." she took a breath and looked at Narcy.

"Well, you have the right to be attracted to your husband, even after such an ordeal. When people die you want to make sure that you're alive, so you have sex to feel again. He's not forcing you to have sex, is he?" Narcissa asked, suddenly. Ginny shook her head.

"No. Draco would never do that to me. He knows that he'll remind me of Potter, and that's the last thing he wants to do," she said with a short hollow laugh.

"If you don't want to have sex with Draco, then don't. If you do, then do. Only you can know when you feel like that. No one else can tell you when to feel like you want sex Ginerva. You don't have to feel forced to have sex with him," Narcy said seriously. Ginny nodded.

"That's what Draco said," she said quietly.

"Yet it seems to make more sense when someone else says it, doesn't it?" Narcy asked, smiling. Ginny nodded and hugged her mother-in-law tightly.

"Thankyou for helping me Narcy. I really appreciate talking to someone about this," Ginny said.

"You're welcome Ginerva. I hope you can sort this out with Draco. He needs to know what you're feeling too," Narcy said, looking at Ginny intently. Ginny nodded, thanked her again and left.

_End Flashback_

The carriage stopped at the Hogwarts entrance and Ginny climbed out, Jaylin perched on her shoulder quietly.

Can we go and see Draco now? I want to see his face! Please? Tzal begged.

Not to mention that you want to show off to all of the gossipers... Ginny said with a grin as she walked inside the castle.

All right, I admit it! I want to be popular... Tzal said, hanging his head. Ginny laughed and walked to the Great Hall. Yes! Tzal said then began singing Darren Hayes 'Popular' until they arrived in the Great Hall. As they walked inside, the entire Great Hall went quiet. Ginny resisted the urge to blush. Wow... Tough crowd! I'll stop singing now... Tzal said and hung his head again. Draco stood up and walked over to Ginny, his eyes on the phoenix. Jaylin flew over to him and landed on his shoulder gracefully. Draco stroked her softly in wonder.

_Is she ours?_ He asked, looking at Ginny.

_Yes, she's your anniversary present._ She replied.

Actually, she's both of yours. She chose the both of you. Tzal said for the phoenix.

Do you think we can talk to her? Draco asked, still stroking the magnificent bird.

I'll ask… Tzal said. She said you could if you feel ready for it.

Feel ready for what? Ginny asked, frowning. She took Draco's hand and they sat down. Tzal shrugged.

She didn't say exactly, but I think it'll be like trying to talk to a dragon, extremely painful but soothing at the same time. Tzal said, wondering if what he'd just said made any sense.

_Want to try?_ Ginny asked Draco, grinning. Draco nodded. Jaylin flew off of his shoulder and onto the table between them. She looked at them expectantly. Ginny and Draco didn't notice the huge crowd that had spread around the table to look at the phoenix. _What should we say?_ Ginny asked Draco, who shrugged.

'Hello' might be a good start... Tzal commented dryly.

_Hello Jaylin. I'm Ginny, and this is Draco. How are you?_ Ginny asked, hoping she wasn't making a complete idiot of herself. Jaylin opened her beak and a song flowed out, making everyone within the Great Hall feel peaceful.

_I have waited for both of you. So long._

_Time passing quickly. Found now._

_How are you. Mate souls?_

_We're fine, thankyou. _Draco looked at Ginny, confused about the term 'mate souls'. Ginny shrugged. She was feeling slightly dizzy from having such a melodic and sweet voice talking in her head.

Pick me! I know the answer to that! Pick me! Pick me! Tzal yelled.

All right Tzal! What does Jaylin mean by mate souls? Ginny asked, too curious to be thoroughly annoyed at him.

She recognises you both as being mates and soul mates, so she just made the two terms into one. Jaylin's a very smart phoenix! Tzal said, looking at her in awe and respect.

"Ahem!" Dumbledore's voice called out. Everyone stopped staring at Jaylin to look at him. Albus walked down from the teacher's table, to Ginny and Draco, smiling. He held out an arm to Jaylin, who let out a small song as she flew up to his arm and landed softly. "Hello, Jaylin," he whispered to her, stroking her feathers lightly. Jaylin cocked her head to one side, and let out a few soft chirps.

_Missed you go. Where you?_

_I had to be somewhere. Sorry I left you..._ Merlin said, then lifted his arm so Jaylin could fly back to Draco. Merlin winked at Ginny and Draco. _Now there's someone I haven't seen in a few centuries! Ginny? Are you all right?_ He asked suddenly, seeing her pale and dizzy look. Suddenly Jaylin flew off of Draco's shoulder and hovered infront of Ginny's face. She opened her beak, and to everyone but Draco, Ginny, Tzal and Albus, nothing seemed to happen. The other four, however, saw a bright blue flame floated out of Jaylin's beak, and surround Ginny's body. As all of the flames covered Ginny's body, the flames became a brighter blue and longer. As Ginny breathed, the flames went inside of her body, until finally there were no more flames left. Jaylin flew back onto the table, looking triumphant and Ginny fell onto the seat, trying to fathom what had just happened.

_Ginny? Are you all right? What happened?_ Draco asked quickly, kneeling infront of her. She looked at him and smiled.

_I'm fine Draco. I'm not sure what happened exactly. Merlin does though, very well._ She said, looking at him. Albus nodded, and without another word, all three of them and Jaylin left the Great Hall, leaving every other student completely confused and bewildered.

Albus led them to his office and then they went into the room with the table. Ginny noticed that Fawkes wasn't there as she followed Albus into the room. She sat down next to Draco at the side facing the door, while Jaylin flew onto the table, and sat on the middle of it.

"What just happened in the Great Hall was very rare. It showed a special bond between animal and human. I presume you've already let your Element into Jaylin?" Albus asked Ginny.

"Yes. What does this mean now?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it means you are bonded with her. Not like you are to Draco," he added when she looked over to her husband. "A different kind of bond. Jaylin will know when you are in danger, if you're feeling sad or upset, when you're happy. Like-wise, she can alert you of danger or make you feel deliriously happy or sad. If something bad happens to you, Jaylin will be able to help you, she can even go as far as to kill someone if you are in that much of danger," Albus said. Ginny eyes widened with shock.

"But... but no phoenix has ever killed anyone!" she exclaimed. Albus shook his head.

"Do you think anyone would want a phoenix if they knew they could kill? There has only been two counts of phoenix's killing people, one by Fawkes, the other by Merlin's phoenix, Layla. Both killings were in defence, of both master and their self. Fawkes was mistaken for a swan during hunting season, and when I found out, I tried to stop the men, not with magic, of course, but then they tried to kill me. Apparently they were illegal poachers trying to kill animals for money. Layla was protecting Merlin against the Otherworld beings. They also tried to stop him, not just Nivian. They tried to take over his mind so he couldn't tell Nivian how to free him. Layla killed the leader, and the rest of them left soon after. They are the only counts of phoenix's killing people, though neither one has been recorded, as no one knew, until now," Albus said, smiling at them kindly.

"All right... Why is Jaylin an albino? I thought all phoenix's were supposed to be scarlet with a golden tail, talons and beak?" Draco said, remembering the information from Newt Scamander's _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_.

"Well, an albino in any species is very rare, and phoenix's are no exception. There are albino dragons, pixies, hinkypunks, and mermaids. Why, there are even albino Red Capps! Though, they should be called White Capps, don't you think?" Albus asked, grinning at his own joke. Jaylin let out something that sounded close to a laugh. "Thankyou Jaylin, at least someone appreciates my jokes!"

_That wasn't funny. Tzal was._ Jaylin said, 'laughing' again. Ginny felt slightly dizzy again.

"Professor? Why do I feel dizzy every time Jaylin talks?" she asked, then somehow, Ginny answered her own question. "It's because Draco hasn't bonded himself to her yet, isn't it? He's the other half of my soul, so I'm actually feeling what he's feeling. He's passed his dizziness on to me..." she said, resting her head on the desk, looking at him. Draco looked perplexed.

"I haven't passed my dizziness on to you! Well, not intentionally at least," Draco replied, crossing his arms. Ginny grinned.

_Don't pout. You'll wrinkle..._ She said. Draco poked his tongue out at her in his mind. _Very mature, dear._ Ginny said.

No one wants to hear what was so funny? Tzal asked, sounding hurt. I made Jaylin laugh, but nooo... a joke that made a _rare,_ _albino_ _phoenix _laugh isn't good enough for you! Tzal said sarcastically.

_Too many compliments. I'm blushing..._ Jaylin said. Ginny closed her eyes in pain.

"Professor? Can Draco do his thing sometime soon? My mind is killing me. Not a word Tzal..." Ginny said, knowing Tzal would say something sarcastic if she let him.

You're no fun! Tzal pouted, crossing his arms.

Don't pout, you'll wrinkle, Draco said, laughing. Tzal just poked his tongue out, and looked away feigning hurt. Ginny was about to apologise for hurting Tzal's feelings when he started laughing his head off. Didn't realise I was that funny! Draco said, grinning. Ginny hit him, frowning.

What's so funny Tzal? She asked.

Jaylin... tell... you... Tzal said, gasping for air between laughs.

_Wasn't that funny Tzal. Mind warped._ Jaylin said.

"Professor! Why aren't you answering me?" Ginny all but yelled. Albus let out a small laugh, hidden in a cough.

"I do apologise Ginny. Yes. Mr Malfoy, look at Jaylin, please," Albus instructed. Draco looked at Ginny, then at Jaylin. "Keep looking at Jaylin," Albus said. Draco would have laughed at that if he could. His eyes weren't moving from Jaylin. His arm stretched out to her, a red flame covering his hand. The flames covered her, stretching and getting brighter, as Ginny's did earlier. Jaylin flew up off the table, the flames following her in a magnificent bright red tail. She flew around the room before landing on the table again.

_Thankyou mate souls. Better now?_ Jaylin asked Ginny.

_Yes, thankyou Jaylin. _Ginny replied, smiling.

"Do you have any more questions, or would you like to go and rest? I'm sure the day has been busy for both of you," Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

_Oh... How did it go with Ron and Hermione? I didn't see them in the Great Hall._ Ginny said to Draco. He grinned.

_Tell you later. We've still got to open our results yet._ Draco replied.

_All right..._ Ginny said reluctantly.

"I have one question. What type of herbs do phoenix's like? Any special kind?" Ginny asked, looking from Albus to Jaylin.

_I'll eat any type of herb. Mint and thyme. My favourite._ Jaylin said.

"Well, I think that's all, unless you wanted to ask anything?" Ginny said, turning to Draco.

"I'm fine," he said. Jaylin flew onto Draco's shoulder.

"Goodbye then! Good luck with your results!" Albus called as they walked away.

"Thankyou, sir! Bye!" Ginny called over her shoulder.

"Fawkes!" Albus called out. Fawkes appeared, and looked at Albus enquiringly. "Why didn't you show yourself?" Albus asked him. Fawkes didn't reply, he just looked at the door that Ginny and Draco had just left through with Jaylin. "Because of Jaylin? Why?" Albus' face filled with recognition. "She's your mate, isn't she?" Fawkes nodded.

Draco opened the unicorn and dragon portrait, and let Ginny go in before he did. He wanted to see her reaction. Jaylin flew inside, singing joyfully. Draco walked inside, and leant against the door, grinning at Ginny's shocked face. Jaylin flew above their heads, and landed on the top bed railing, settling down to sleep.

"Wow! Did you do all of this?" Ginny asked him, shocked. Draco nodded, still grinning. Their room had been moved around and sitting in the middle of the floor was a rug and a picnic basket. Ginny laughed, kissing him hotly. "Wow! It's amazing!"

"You're welcome. I was in a picnic mood after your brother and Granger had one. Besides, I didn't think you ate at Hogsmeade. You didn't, did you?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"No, I didn't have anything to eat. Why? What's for lunch?" she asked, trying to look through the picnic basket, without much success.

Can I go in the side dresser? Shopping always makes me tired... Tzal said, yawning. Ginny narrowed her eyes, knowing fully well that he was lying. _Any_ time they went shopping, he'd always gone crazy, like he'd swallowed and entire bag of sugar! Shrugging to herself, Ginny did as Tzal requested and put him in the side dresser. Draco grinned and led her to the rug, sitting her down after kissing her.

"I love you Ginerva," he said, sitting beside her and taking her hand.

"I love you too," she said, smiling. Draco kissed her hand, then opened the basket, bringing out two envelopes: their exam results. Ginny could almost taste the food it smelt that good!

"After you," he said, handing Ginny her envelope. She smiled and opened her envelope. The results floated up into the air.

Ginerva Molly Weasley:

DivinationPotions

160 out of 150400 out of 150

TransfigurationDefence Against the Dark Arts

300 out of 100300 out of 150

Care of Magical CreaturesHistory of Magic

280 out of 100190 out of 100

CharmsRune Studies

400 out of 100300 out of 250

You have received 2330 N.E.W.T.S altogether. Well done.

Congratulations for passing your 7th and final year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Inside the envelope are the jobs best suited for someone of your talents.

Signed,

_Percy Weasley,_

_Minister of Magic_

If Ginny wasn't already sitting down, she would have fallen over in shock. She looked from Draco to her scores, shocked.

"Wow. That's great Ginny! Congratulations!" Draco said, kissing her hotly. "Must be because you've got a great, handsome, smart, intelligent, handsome, fantastic teacher. Did I mention that he was handsome?" Draco asked, grinning. Ginny laughed, then kissed him lightly.

"Yes, I must thank Snape for helping me," she said, grinning mischievously. Draco glared at her mockingly when he realised what she'd said.

"Little minx you!" he said, kissing her passionately.

"Yep..." Ginny whispered when they pulled away, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe. "We should open yours now..." she said, not looking

Draco Lucius Malfoy:

DivinationTransfiguration

200 out of 150160 out of 100

Rune StudiesPotions

300 out of 200500 out of 150

CharmsDefence Against the Dark Arts

250 out of 100280 out of 150

History of MagicCare of Magical Creatures

200 out of 100250 out of 100

You have received 2140 N.E.W.T.S altogether. Well done.

Congratulations for passing your 7th and final year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Inside the envelope are the best jobs suited for someone of your talents.

Signed,

_Percy Weasley,_

_Minister of Magic_

"Congratulations Draco! I'm so proud of you!" Ginny exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks…" he said, grinning. "You got better than I did, though," he said, looking at her parchment again. Ginny shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll live," she said, smirking.

Not likely. The embarrassment that you beat him to start off with, and then the fact that you're his wife would destroy his reputation, and then he could take his life in shame! Tzal called out from the side dresser. Ginny glared at the wand.

Shut up Tzal! Draco said, annoyed. Tzal laughed at him.

_That wasn't funny Tzal. Not one little bit!_ Ginny said. Tzal poked his tongue out at her, then was quiet again. Draco frowned, reading the parchments.

_When did your brother become Minister for Magic?_ he asked, handing her the parchment.

"No idea. Ambitious, little secret keeper! Wonder what Mum and Dad are going to say," Ginny mused, smirking.

_Apparently Creevey wants to put our picture from Mum's wedding in the Wizards Photography Competition in August,_ Draco said. _I told him I'd talk to you about it before I let him know if we're going to let him put us in or not._

_Oh... Well, I want to see the picture. I have no idea what we look like!_ Ginny said, thinking about all of the negative ways she could look.

_You'd never look like a hag!_ Draco said, shaking his head in disbelief.

_I could!_ Ginny retorted, crossing her arms. He wrapped his arms around her.

_No, you couldn't. Do you think I'd marry a hag? You're too beautiful to be a hag Gin._ He said, grinning at her. Ginny shook her head.

_You would have married a hag if the prophecy told you to!_ She said. _The only reason you married me was because of the stupid prophecy!_ Ginny said, immediately regretting her words. Draco let her go and gave her a sad look.

_Does this mean so little to you then?_ He asked, indicating to their mind link. Draco shook his head sadly when she didn't answer. He broke off the mind link and turned invisible so Ginny couldn't follow him, and more importantly, so she couldn't see his tears. Draco walked out of the room and Ginny sank to the floor, tears filling her eyes.

Wow... What just happened? Tzal asked unnecessarily. I don't talk for not even FIVE minutes and you two break apart! He said. Ginny kept crying, and didn't reply. What a time to start doubting your relationship with your _husband_! Why do you think you two _have_ the ability to communicate in your _minds_? No one else has that ability! Honestly, that was one of the dumbest things you've ever said **and** done Ginny! A gold sphere surrounded Ginny, and she curled up, not replying to Tzal. That's it! Get up right now! Stop being a baby and go find your husband and make up with him! Tzal yelled at Ginny. Merlin, help me! Tzal said when she just curled up tighter. Suddenly, Ginny rose up in the air, her sphere disappearing. Her legs walked to the door without Ginny making them. The door opened and Ginny was practically thrown outside. Wow! You do realise that I wasn't actually asking for help Merlin? Tzal asked uncertainly. Merlin appeared out of thin air and nodded.

_I know, but she needs to go find Draco. If she hadn't left then she would have just wallowed in self-loathing and would have tried to hurt herself. Draco would have found her dead, and then he would have taken his life too._ Merlin informed him. Tzal grimaced.

That's depressing. Let's talk about something else! Where's Jaylin? Tzal asked, then saw that she was still asleep on the bed.

_She's not going to wake up until they get themselves sorted out again. Ginny's made her depressed, and Draco's making her sad and disappointed, so it may be a while until she's happy again._ Merlin said, feeling sorry that Jaylin was experiencing so many sad emotions already from Draco and Ginny. _I'm going to go now. Nivian needs me at the House._ Merlin said, then disappeared.

Draco walked around, not knowing where to go. Ron and Hermione would be 'celebrating' their engagement, so he didn't want to disturb them. He was sure that his mum and Severus would be 'celebrating' too, and didn't want to see or think of that ever! He kept walking, and ended up infront of Lupin and Alastar's office. Shrugging, he knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr Malfoy," Moody called out. Draco opened the door and went inside. "You look heartbroken," Moody observed. Draco just nodded and sat down. "Remus isn't here. Anything I can do?" Alastar asked.

"I don't know. You could try..." Draco said thoughtfully. He honestly had no idea how he'd ended up there, or if Mad-Eye-Moody could help him. "It's about Ginny," he began.

"I think that's obvious..." Alastar said dryly. Draco grinned slightly, then continued.

"I love her, yet Ginny still doesn't think that I do. She thinks I wouldn't have married her if it wasn't for the prophecy. Do you think that's true?" he asked. Alastar looked at him with both of his eyes, magical and mortal.

"I think that you _do _love her. You've loved her since she stood up to you in Flourish and Blotts. It isn't a question of love, though. It is of marriage. Ginny said that you wouldn't have married her if it wasn't for the prophecy, is that right?" he asked. Draco nodded. "I think that in your mind, the prophecy was an easy way for you to marry her without questions asked. You love her, so the marriage part was bliss for you, but if there was no prophecy, would you have had the guts to ask her to marry you?" Alastar asked, looking at him intently. Draco shifted in the chair uncomfortably.

"I... I don't know. I might have. After the war though..." he said uncertainly.

"Stop lying! You're not fooling anyone!" Alastar growled, glaring at him. "Face it, if it wasn't for the prophecy, you wouldn't have had the guts to marry her! You would have kept watching her every day; watching as she grew paler and bruises kept appearing. When she died, you would have mourned, but you still wouldn't have even told her that you loved her, wouldn't you?" Alastar asked. Draco looked down at the floor and nodded. "Yet, we both know that if it wasn't for you, she would have either killed herself in loneliness and despair, or by Harry sooner or later," Alastar said bluntly. Draco didn't respond, his silver sphere covering his body. "Get out of that sphere, you wimp!" Moody growled. Draco let the sphere disappear. "Good. Did that help you..." he began to say, then stopped quickly, his magical eye swivelling around. "What? How did you get here?" he asked someone. Draco looked up, but couldn't see anyone. Alastar turned around to where his magical eye was, and frowned. "What in the Gods name is happening?" he asked, confused. He must have been answered, as he nodded then sat down, facing Draco again. Draco noticed that his magical eye was still looking at the same place.

"Should I even ask?" he asked, grinning. Alastar shook his head.

"Don't worry about Ginny, Draco. She'll be coming soon. Do you at least see the point she was trying to make?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks for helping me, sir," he said.

"Just call me Alastar. You've finished school, and you're not learning anything from me, so you don't have to call me 'sir'," Alastar said gruffly. "Never liked being called 'sir' anyway. Makes me feel older than I already feel," he said, grinning slightly.

"Alastar it is," Draco said.

Ginny looked at the portrait, and unable to get back inside, started walking around to try and find Draco. She knew he wouldn't have gone to Ron or his mum's, so Ginny started walking to the Slytherin Tower (a/n:_ I know, it's a dungeon, but I've already made it a Tower, so deal with it!_). She stood infront of the serpent portrait and guessed the passwords.

"Pure bloods?" the serpent shook its scaly head. "Salazar Slytherin?" Again, the serpent shook its head. "Oh, I don't know! Can't you just let me in?" she asked. The portrait swung open. "What? Why did it open?" Ginny asked herself. Pansy smirked and walked to the portrait.

"You said the password you idiot! Of course it would open," Pansy said sarcastically. She pushed into Ginny purposely as she climbed into the opening. "Draco's not in here," she said, shutting the portrait in her face. Ginny just stood there, staring at the serpent. Ginny went to the library, hoping he was there. When she saw that he wasn't, Ginny went to the Owlery as a last resort.

Ginny entered the Owlery, saying hi to Josie as she looked around for Draco but couldn't see him. She leaned over the window, trying to see if he was on the roof. As she did this, she fell out. Ginny's mind closed off due to shock and she kept falling. Mere metres before hitting the ground, Ginny realised that she could fly and stopped in midair. She landed softly and seeing a flickering white candle, walked to it, recognising it as the same one that Merlin and Nivian usually used.

"Ginny. Are you all right?" Nivian asked, rushing over immediately.

"The fall didn't hurt me, if that's what you're asking," Ginny replied, smiling slightly. Her smile broke. "I don't know what I've done Nivian! What if he never forgives me? What have I done?" Nivian shook her head and led Ginny into a room.

"Look at the wall," Nivian said, and as Ginny looked at the solid, blank wall, a picture appeared on it. She could see Draco in Alastar's office, talking to him. Ginny listened as Alastar explained her opinion to Draco. She sighed softly, and touched the wall. For the second time that day, Ginny fell. She fell through the wall and landed in Alastar's office.

His magical eye saw her first. She could saw his confusion, even before she saw his face.

"What? How did you get here?" he asked her, still not getting up.

"I fell," Ginny said with a shrug, noticing Draco's curious look. He couldn't see her, she realised. Alastar turned around to her, and frowned.

"What in the Gods name is happening?" he asked, confused.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll be there in a second, ok?" Alastar nodded, then sat down to Draco again. Ginny looked around, and saw millions of tiny threads around the room. She touched one, and felt herself being pulled forward.

When Ginny felt the ground under her feet, she looked around, trying to gather her surroundings. She saw the girl and boy that had given Draco and herself the necklaces. She looked around, and saw that the room had been changed slightly. Lupin was standing there, but he looked much older than he was now. Suddenly, Ginny felt herself being pulled back to the House. She looked at the girl and boy again, wondering why they seemed to be so important. The girl looked up straight at her, at smiled, then Ginny was back in the House, Merlin and Nivian there, looking worried.

"What... What was that?" Ginny asked. Nivian smiled at her kindly.

"What do you think it was?" she asked. Ginny looked from Merlin to Nivian and back again.

"Was it Time?" she asked uncertainly. Nivian nodded, smiling still. Merlin sighed.

_She knows too much already..._ Merlin said, looking at Nivian. She nodded in agreement.

_I know. We can let her keep this one. She won't see them for some time yet._ Merlin nodded.

_All right. We better let her go back to Hogwarts now._ He said, leading Ginny out of the room with Nivian following. He took Ginny to the entrance, where a candle was standing.

"Just walk into it, and you'll be back in Hogwarts where you landed. Try not to fall out of any more windows or through any walls, all right?" he asked, smiling.

"It's not like I did it on purpose Merlin! If I did that on purpose, do you think I'd really be standing here?" Ginny said, then walked into the candle.

"Come in Ginny," Alastar called out. The door opened and Ginny walked in, looking at Draco. She smiled nervously. "If you need me, I'll be in the back office," Alastar announced, and went through an adjoining door. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

_Hi..._ Draco said, breaking the silence.

_Hi. I'm so sorry! I have no idea what came over me. Can you forgive me?_ Ginny said, tears rebuilding in her eyes. _I know that you love me Draco. I'm sorry... I know you would have married me even if it wasn't because of the prophecy._ She said. Ginny walked over and reached out to him, then let her hand drop to her side, unsure of what his reaction would be.

_I'm sorry too._ Draco said, and took her in his arms. Ginny sobbed into his shoulder. _Are you all right Ginny? There's something else is wrong, isn't there?_ Draco asked, sensing it from her mind.

_No. Well, it's nothing much. I just fell out of a window and through a wall. Is the password to the Slytherin Tower 'Let me in'?_ Ginny asked. Draco looked at her.

_Yeah, why?_

_I went there to find you._ Ginny hugged him tightly. _I'm sorry Draco. I should have let you talk._

_I shouldn't have left without letting you explain. Sorry Ginny. Do you still want to have the picnic?_ He asked, remembering that everything was still set up.

_Well, I am hungry. Can't say no to an easy lunch, can I?_ Ginny said, smiling. _Forgive me Draco?_

_Only if you'll do something for me._ Draco said.

_What?_ Ginny asked warily.

_Forgive me too._ Draco said, grinning.

_All right. I forgive you Draco._

_Forgive you too. Come on, let's go eat. I'm starved!_

_Ditto!_

"Bye Alastar!" Draco called out. "Thanks for all your help!"

"Bye Alastar!" Ginny called over her shoulder as they left.

Alastar came out of the office, disappointed. Sneaky little kids! He hadn't heard a single argument! Stupid telepathy, he thought, going outside to find Remus.

Ginny took Draco's arm, thankful that he'd forgiven her. She played with her necklace for a while.

_I love you Draco..._ she said. Draco smiled at her and was about to reply, when both he and Ginny saw Pansy and Gregory up ahead. Ginny glared at the girl, wishing Pansy would say something to provoke her. She really felt like fighting someone for some reason.

_No, you don't! Ginny! Don't start a fight with her. She's not worth it._

_I know that. Still want to fight her though._ Draco held her arm tighter as they walked past the snogging couple. _Really wish I hadn't seen that. I'm going to have nightmares for months! Anyway, I just realised I couldn't fight her. I left Tzal in the room. He's not going to be happy. _Ginny said, as they went into their room.

You left me! How could you leave me behind! Tzal cried. What happened? Did you kiss and make up yet? Jaylin's waking up, so you must be all right... Hi Jaylin! He called out, waving.

_Sleep much needed. Hello Tzal._

_So many emotions. So sad._

_Sorry Jaylin. We forgot that we affect you like that. Are you better now?_ Ginny asked. Jaylin sung a song in reply, making them all happier. _I'll take that as a yes?_ Ginny asked, smiling.

_Not all animals words are to talk. Song too._

_Really? I thought everything animals said just meant that they were talking. I didn't know animals could sing too._ Draco said, impressed. Ginny's stomach rumbled.

_Sorry to interrupt this lovely chat, but I'm hungry!_ She said, sitting on the rug. Draco and Ginny ate their lunch without any further arguments or events.

_Are there any specific times that you need to be fed?_ Draco asked Jaylin.

_Usually at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Not specific._

_Do you want something now?_ Ginny asked. Jaylin nodded. _You didn't happen to pack any herbs in here, did you?_ She asked Draco, grinning. Draco shook his head. _Didn't think so... I'll be right back._

_Where are you going?_ Draco asked.

_To get some herbs... Mint and thyme, right?_ Ginny asked Jaylin. She nodded. Ginny kissed Draco and left, taking Tzal with her.

_Sorry about before Jaylin. We shouldn't have made you sad._ Draco apologised.

_I was emotional. Not sad._

_Sad emotions make me sleepy. Not unhappy._

_Happy emotions make me joyous. Fly better._

_If sad emotions don't make you unhappy, how is it that you cry?_

_Emotions make me feel different things. Good, bad._

_Hurt and pain feelings make me cry. Dislike pain._

_All right. Is it true that phoenix's mate for life?_ Draco asked, intrigued.

_Yes, we do. Why ask?_ Jaylin asked, cocking her head to one side.

_Just curious. Do you have a mate?_

_No, not yet. Know phoenix?_ Jaylin asked, smiling. Draco smirked.

_As a matter of fact, I do._ He said, and quickly left to find Albus.

If you two ever argue like that again, I'm leaving! Tzal said. Ginny smirked.

So there is an advantage to us arguing then... She said.

Funny! Tzal said sarcastically.

Thankyou! Ginny arrived at the fruit portrait and tickled the pear. As soon as she entered the kitchen, hundreds of house-elves rushed over.

"Can I help Miss?"

"Miss? What does Miss want?"

"Miss Ginny!" Dobby called out, waving desperately to get her attention, which wasn't that difficult as he was almost directly in front of her.

"Hello Dobby," Ginny said, and he, thankfully, stopped waving. The rest of the house-elves disappeared back into the main kitchen, leaving Dobby to serve Ginny.

"Hello Miss Ginny! What would Miss Ginny like?" Dobby asked, smiling eagerly.

"Can I please get some mint and thyme please?" Ginny asked politely.

"Plain?" Dobby asked. She nodded. Dobby rushed into the kitchen.

You can get it other ways? Ginny asked Tzal.

Well, you could have wanted it on some other food, or boiled. Tzal said, having no idea if mint or thyme could be boiled.

"Miss Ginny! Is there anything else Miss Ginny wants from Dobby?" Dobby asked as he gave her about two weeks supply of mint and thyme.

"No, thankyou Dobby," Ginny said, smiling. Suddenly, Dobby began hitting himself. "Dobby? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, worried. Dobby kept hitting his head until Ginny grabbed his hands. "Stop hitting yourself Dobby!" she said forcefully, and Dobby whimpered, and his hands fell to his sides reluctantly. "Now, tell me what's wrong," Ginny said, lowering herself to be face-to-face to him.

"Mr Harry hurt Miss Ginny and Dobby helped Mr Harry!" Dobby sobbed. Ginny shook her head.

"When did you help him?" She asked kindly, knowing Dobby wouldn't have helped Harry if he knew he was hurting her.

"In Mr Harry's fourth year. I stole gillyweed for Mr Harry!" Dobby said, sobbing again. Ginny had to hold back a laugh.

"It's all right Dobby. He used the gillyweed in the lake, right?" Ginny asked. Dobby nodded. "He didn't hurt me with the gillyweed, so it's ok. I forgive you for stealing gillyweed for Potter," she said, smiling. Dobby hugged Ginny tightly.

"Dobby thanks Miss Ginny! Dobby thought Miss Ginny would have hated Dobby!" Dobby cried as he let go and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Ginny hoped he would clean that...

"I couldn't hate you Dobby! You did what you thought was right. It's good to do what you think is right Dobby," Ginny said, grinning. Dobby nodded.

"Yes Miss Ginny. Will Miss Ginny say hello to Master Draco for Dobby?" Dobby asked as she stood up again. Ginny nodded. "Thankyou Miss Ginny!" Dobby said, and waved goodbye, then rushed back into the kitchen before she could say anything.

Do you think he's going to wash his hand? Tzal asked as they were leaving.

I hope so. Ginny said frowning. She walked back to her room, playing with her necklace. Suddenly, Ginny felt extremely happy, and started laughing.

What's up with you? What's so funny? Tzal asked, looking around to find the cause of her laughter.

I don't know... Ginny said, still laughing. I just feel like laughing...

Well, can you stop? People are looking... Tzal said, noticing the people that had just gathered around. He could see smiles on their faces too and grinned. Wow... Nice affect you have on people! Tzal said. After a while, Ginny had quietened down, and all of the people had left, all smiling. Ginny walked to her room, oblivious of everyone smiling at her. Tzal, on the other hand, saw every smile that was given, and ended up losing count after 150 students had smiled at Ginny. Ginny walked into her room, and saw Jaylin sitting on the desk, but couldn't see Draco anywhere.

_Where's Draco gone?_ Ginny asked Jaylin, setting the herbs down beside her. Jaylin ate a handful before replying.

_Draco's gone to find mate for me. Another phoenix._ Jaylin replied.

_Oh, thanks. Is that enough herbs?_ Ginny asked. Jaylin nodded and pushed aside a quarter of the herbs. _I'll save that for later?_ Jaylin nodded.

_Why so many herbs? Too many!_

_Dobby was feeling guilty for helping Potter._ Ginny said sourly. Jaylin cried out in pain.

_Too many hurt feelings! Please stop!_ Jaylin cried out. Ginny stopped thinking of Harry, and turned her thoughts to Draco instead. Jaylin sighed in relief, then continued to eat her herbs. Ginny noticed that her eyes were filled with tears, then as Jaylin calmed down, they disappeared.

_How'd you do that?_ Ginny asked Jaylin. _With your tears? They were there one minute, then gone the next!_ Ginny exclaimed. Jaylin smiled.

_Tears too precious to waste. Keep them._ She replied.

_Oh... Keep eating, sorry._ Jaylin nodded, and finished her lunch.

Draco walked to Albus' office, hoping he was there. He said the password, and went up the stairs to his office. After knocking, and getting no answer, Draco opened the door to see if Fawkes was inside.

"Fawkes?" Draco called out softly. Fawkes appeared on his perch, and looked at Draco. "Do you want to come with me?" Draco asked, stretching out each syllable, not knowing whether Fawkes would understand him or not.

_Please, don't insult my intelligence! I understand._

_I'll wait for Albus to return before I answer. What else?_ Fawkes asked.

_I was just wondering if you wanted to meet Jaylin._ Draco said with a shrug. Soon enough, Albus returned to office.

"You called me Fawkes?" he asked, not noticing Draco until Fawkes indicated him. "Mr Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise! This is about Jaylin, no doubt?" Albus asked, smiling knowingly. Draco nodded.

"Yes. I was wondering if Fawkes wanted to meet her. He said he wouldn't answer until you came back," Draco replied. Albus looked at his phoenix, surprised.

"Since when do you ever ask my permission for anything?" he asked, smiling.

_Ask for your permission? I don't._

_I just wanted you to know where. I'm going._

"All right, then. Go on," Albus said. Draco nodded, and Fawkes flew onto his arm majestically.

"Thanks Professor. He'll be back by ten, don't worry!" Draco said then left.

_Is there anything I should know before you meet her?_

_If we are mates, then you and Ginny will feel aroused. I think._

_You two might also feel so happy you'll laugh. Big emotions._

_Tzal won't be affected. Not wands._ Fawkes said. Draco opened the portrait, and let Fawkes fly inside to rest his arm. He went in after him quickly, eager to see Jaylin's reaction.

Ginny could only watch as Fawkes flew into the room and landed on the top railing of her bed. Draco practically ran inside after Fawkes, and grinned at Ginny. Jaylin flew up to Fawkes as if in slow motion. She sung to him, and Fawkes responded, then nuzzled her softly. Tzal watched as Draco and Ginny kissed passionately, and felt very alone.

Hey! Any chance of you finding me a girlfriend? Tzal yelled to Draco, who was slightly busy with Ginny. Any chance at all? Tzal asked. Wish I had feet so I could get out of here... He muttered. Merlin? Any help with that? Tzal asked. There was no reply. Great! Draco and Ginny are together, Ron and Hermione are together, Sev and Narcy are together, even Jaylin has someone, and we've only just met her! Someone give me a girlfriend! I'm lonely! Tzal yelled at no one in particular. He sighed, then turned away from the two couples and tried to sleep.

Ginny pulled away from Draco's kiss reluctantly. Draco smirked, trying to regain his breath.

"Umm... Wow..." Ginny couldn't think of anything else to say. Draco sat her on the desk, and kissed her again.

_I think we are mates. Look them._ Jaylin said, smiling at the sight. Fawkes nodded, nuzzling her again.

_They need privacy. Us too._ Fawkes said, seriously. Jaylin nodded. They disappeared from Ginny and Draco's room, appearing again in the Forbidden Forest.

Ginny felt desire wash through her as Draco kept kissing her. She thought of the conversation that she'd had with Narcissa earlier, then dismissed it quickly as all thought was replaced with pure emotion.

Ron quickly led Hermione from the Great Hall, knowing that no one wanted to hear her scores. Besides, he wanted to celebrate their engagement _without_ friends. He vaguely heard noises inside the Common Room, which sounded remarkably like Neville and Luna, but as he couldn't see anything, he didn't want to dwell on that. As soon as he had her in his room, Ron kissed Hermione almost senseless.

"Ron... Let me... Charms... door," she said between breaths. Ron nodded and kissed her neck so she could say the charms. In about four seconds flat, Hermione had different spells to block out sounds (from both inside and outside the room), lock the door, and a warning siren, just in case anyone figured out how to get past her charms. In that time, Ron had managed to undress her. Hermione couldn't miss how eager he was, and smirked at the satisfaction she knew she would get in torturing him by going extremely slow. She pulled him to her, then led him to his bed, pulling the curtains around them.

"Mr Malfoy? Mrs Malfoy? We need to talk, if you don't mind," Albus said, leading them into his office. Fawkes said hello to them, before letting Albus talk again. "We need to get Lucius' funeral organised," Albus said, looking at Draco apologetically.

_The guy's dead, and he still won't leave me alone!_ Draco growled.

_He will after this Draco, don't worry._ Ginny said, soothing his anger. Draco nodded, and took her hand in his. Albus waited patiently until they'd finished talking, to continue.

"We already know that all of the property and money was left to you, as his legal heir, as he hadn't the time, or ability to change it while he was in Azkaban. You will receive the money and property on your 18th birthday, which I believe is coming up soon?" Albus asked.

"Yes, at the end of July. Why is it so soon? I thought I had to wait until I turned 21," Draco said, frowning. Albus nodded.

"Originally, you would have had to wait until then, but as Lucius is dead, you receive it earlier to finance for the things you need. According to this Gringotts account, you have 3 million Galleons, 15 Sickles and 20 Knuts in your account. Is that right?" Albus asked, smiling inwardly at Ginny's shocked face. Draco nodded. "Your father's account has 1 million Galleons, 10 Sickles and 5 Knuts left. Apparently, the amount he took out was going to be _contributed _to Voldemort's cause. If we find it, it will be returned to you," Albus said. Draco shook his head.

"I don't want that money. Give it away. Charity, I don't care. Do you think your family will have it Gin?" he asked her.

"I... I don't know... Probably not. They won't go near anything that was connected to Voldemort," she said, trying to get out of the shock.

Yeah... They didn't even go near you for a while... Tzal said darkly, glaring at the memory.

Tzal! Please, don't! I don't want to remember that. It was for their own safety anyway... Ginny said, then pushed the unwanted memories away.

"Charity sounds good," she said. Draco had seen her face darken, but didn't know why.

What's wrong with Ginny? He asked Tzal. Tzal scratched his head nervously. What did you say? Draco growled, wishing he could strangle the wand.

I reminded her of something she didn't want to remember. Tzal said vaguely.

Tell me Tzal!

Her family wouldn't go near her for about three month's after the Chamber incident, because they thought that he was still inside her, or something stupid like that. Her mum wouldn't even hug her properly because she was so afraid. Do you know what it's like to have your own mother afraid of you Draco? Tzal asked. Draco didn't respond. Molly was scared that Ginny was still being controlled by Voldemort, so she wouldn't go near her. As soon as Ginny walked into a room, everyone stopped talking, as if they were afraid Voldemort would be following her. Why do you think she was so cold when you met her? Tzal asked.

I just thought it was Potter, Draco said. Tzal nodded.

Potter just added to her misery. He 'was the straw that broke the camel's back' as the Muggles say. Potter knew she was miserable, and used that to his advantage. He told her he loved her, then when he had her in his hand squeezed so she couldn't get out. Tzal said, sounding sad.

_Draco? Are you all right?_ Ginny asked, suddenly concerned. He had been frowning for the last five minutes straight, and he wasn't letting her in his mind. _What's Tzal telling you?_ She asked, realising that Tzal had his link off too.

Why are you blaming me? As soon as he looks angry, you blame me! This is not fair! I want justice! Tzal yelled. Ginny rolled her eyes.

I've been trying to call the both of you for the past five minutes, and neither one has your link on! Of course I'm going to blame you if that happens! Ginny said.

Well, when you put it that way... It's not my fault! He kept asking! Then he threatened to strangle me! Tzal said quickly.

You can't be strangled Tzal! You're a wand!

I know, but he made it _look_ possible! Tzal replied.

_Draco? Albus is waiting. What do you want to do with the money?_ Ginny asked him, trying to get him back to the real world. After a few more seconds, the words sunk in, and Draco looked at Albus.

"Just give it to charity," he said. Albus nodded and scribbled on a parchment.

"What would you like to do for the funeral?" He asked.

_Feed him to the squid..._ Draco said venomously. Ginny tried not to laugh.

"He doesn't eat rotting flesh, sorry," he said. Draco grinned.

"I don't know whether to put him in a coffin and bury him, or just burn him." Draco sighed.

"Burying him sounds good," Albus said. Draco nodded.

"Burying him it is," he said.

"You will have to speak at his funeral. I know you don't want to," Albus said before Draco could protest. "But, as his son, and heir, it is compulsory for you to speak at his funeral. No matter how much you hated him. The wizarding media will be there. Lucius asked them to be there in his will, the Gods know why," Albus said, shaking his head.

"All right... So I really have to talk at his funeral?" Draco asked. Albus nodded.

"Yes, I suggest you go now and get ready. The funeral will be in two days time, once everything has been organised," he said.

_Can't we just stick him in a wooden box and throw him into the lake?_ Draco thought, grinning.

"That wouldn't be very ethical Draco. Imagine the smell," Ginny said, grimacing. Albus laughed and dismissed them. Draco and Ginny left the office, Draco already thinking of the sarcastic words he could say, and Ginny trying not to laugh.

(a/n:_ That's all for now... The funeral will be on the next chapter. Expect lots of sarcastic comments from Tzal! I'll update as soon as possible! Review now! Thankyou!_)


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n: _Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Special thanks to AllylovesHarry for drawing Jaylin! I love the picture! Darla, when you finish your picture, send it, and I'll put it in the next chapter for everyone to see!_

_I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed for Late Night Out. It was going to be a one-off, but so many people are telling me to continue it! I'll think about it, ok?_

_Now, for all my lovely reviewers..._

_LadySnake- couldn't we all? I'd think of more than a few things to say! _;-)

_Red9889- glad you liked the long chapter! I was happy when I finished, let me tell you! Tzal was annoying about the kittens, but I really wanted them to have a phoenix, so Tzal didn't win this time... The conversation between Narcy and Ginny was interesting. I, myself, only realised halfway through writing it that she was talking to Draco's mother! I felt bad writing what Ginny said about Draco marrying her! I felt like I was betraying everyone, but it had to be done. Sorry!_

_Slytherinsexkitten129- thanks for telling me what OOC meant. He is a bit OOC (I'm going to use this continually now...), but he is in his seventh year, and hopefully he's matured enough to be nice to everyone, well close to being nice. The squid doesn't like human flesh! It's like a vegetarian eating meat, it just wouldn't be right! Though it would be fun if I could feed Lucius to him... (Sigh) Not even I get all the things I want, and it's my own story! Tzal is stuck amongst couples, and I think he will be for a long time, I believe. I think it's too late to suddenly introduce another talking wand for his girlfriend. Poor Tzal. Oh well, he still has fun!_

_Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's- I tried to make it dark at the start, and hopeful, like you said. I think some people haven't read it because it was dark. Not that many people are up for an evil raping Harry. Some of the world isn't ready for that side to Harry yet... (Those that are ready, thanks for reading!)_

_AllylovesHarry- thanks for drawing Jaylin! I love her! I'm glad you still love the story! I just thought of something else to draw- Moody seeing their souls. It could work..._

_Isador- I just have to say this before I answer your review- you are honestly the best reviewer in reviewing history! (Don't be jealous everyone- he's doing wonders for my self-esteem!) I'm starting to think that you're just trying to butter me up so I'll write faster! My self-esteem is out of the negatives because of you! Thanks! _:-)_ Ok, your review... I like my little world, and I try to expand it as much as I can. Then there's the world in the story... (Just joking!) I can only expand my little world so much in one chapter. I tried to a lot in the last chapter, I think that's why it was so long! Amazing? Me? If you insist..._ :-)

_Daydreamer1313- I believe you were on the first chapter, or somewhere close there when you wrote your review. I hope you like the story! Ginny's much better now, thanks!_

_Nickel- I'm glad you like Jaylin! I tried my best to describe her so she sounded beautiful. I'm glad you think I did! Glad you liked the chapter!_

_hi- (interesting name, btw...) I like making people laugh! I hope you didn't hurt yourself as you fell over though! What exactly do you mean by lemons? I'll make you a deal- I'll put lemons in the next chapter, if you tell me what they are, and if I think it's appropriate or relevant. Deal?_ It was me that made you fall over laughing, wasn't it? Don't deny it! _Sorry, Tzal needs to feel special..._

_D/Gfanatic- you like Tzal, I take it? (He's very happy, let me assure you!) I had fun killing off Harry, and Lucius, even though there wasn't much detail in Lucius' death. Oh well, he's dead!_

_Darla- I'm glad you think Jaylin is brilliant! I do too, personally! I won't make Lucius come back from the dead, don't worry. That bast... umm... well, let's just say that he's gone, ok? Good. Now we all know and agree, Lucius is dead... _

_Little-munchkin-poo- I'm glad that you like Jaylin! You might promise not to hit me over the head with your shovel now, but there's still the sequel! (I'm keeping that dummy, just in case...) You'll see what Draco has to say! _:-)

_NixiNox- I know you reviewed for Chapter Seven, but you should see this if you get up to here by the time this is posted. I don't know how long it takes people to read my chapters, if it's as long as it takes for me to write them, then I'll expect a review for this chapter by next year! I hope your sister's old enough to be reading this! Give attention to the M rating- it's lonely! I hope you've liked the chapters after the seventh one! Keep reviewing and reading! (Not particularly in that order...)_

_blissfulxsin- sarcasm is always fun! The chapter was really long; I didn't even realise until I tried scrolling to get to the top of the page once I'd finished writing it!_ :-)

_Elsa- I'm glad you liked the ending for the last chapter! Are you writing your story still or has it already been posted? I'd love to read it! Thanks for the shout out too!_

_Thanks again!_

_I don't own the following singers: _The Beu Sisters, Hilary Duff, or Guy Sebastian/ Prince._ You'll find out why later in the chapter!_

_The link to the picture is: au. me if the link doesn't work to the pictures and I'll do something to fix it!_

_Read on, oh faithful ones..._)

**  
Chapter Seventeen**

Draco stood at the front of the funeral with Ginny. He was currently wishing that he was anywhere but where he was. He was right infront of the casket, which, despite his protests, was a proper coffin, not just a small wooden box. Dumbledore was making a speech, then he would be next. He glanced back, past Pansy and Goyle, to the group of reporters, their quills all scribbling notes as fast as he could think. Rita Skeeter was watching everyone like a hawk (_or should he say beetle?_). Ginny squeezed his hand lightly, directing his attention back to Albus.

_All right. I say good bye, good riddance, and we can go, right?_ He asked. Ginny shook her head, smiling slightly. _Why not? _Draco asked.

_Because if you say 'good bye, good riddance' I'll be laughing so hard that the funeral will have to be postponed, and we'll have to stay here even longer._ Ginny said, smirking.

Face it, Ginny wins. No one wants to stay here. I doubt Lucius even wants to be here... Tzal said dryly, looking over at the closed coffin. Wouldn't it be great if we looked inside and found Dracula? Or one of those vampire bats? Tzal asked, grinning evilly. So fun! Can I open it? Please? Please? Please? Tzal begged. Draco grinned.

_It would be funny..._ Ginny admitted.

_Yes it would be._ Draco said, then he saw that the coffin lid was beginning to open slowly. Ginny noticed it too, and quickly stopped Tzal from opening it any further.

You're no fun! Why can't I open it? Tzal grumbled sulkily.

If you open that coffin, then I'll put you in there with Lucius, how's that for an answer? Ginny said, glaring at him. Tzal shuddered involuntarily.

Fine, you win. He relented, very reluctantly.

_That's two times in a row. Hat trick's a third..._ Draco said, grinning.

"...The late Mr Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy, will be making a speech for the good that was in his father," Albus said, and walked off the stage.

_Damn it! I have to speak about the _good_ things? Wrote the wrong thing then... Oh well, I'll wing it._ Draco smirked inwardly, and Ginny did her best not to laugh. Draco walked onto the stage.

"My father, Lucius Malfoy, was not a good man. There was nothing honourable about him. He has hurt Ginny my wife, countless of times, and myself. If he wasn't dead, I'm sure he'd still be hurting us, or at least he'd find some way to hurt us from that hole of a place, Azkaban," Draco said, pausing for a moment. Everyone was so shocked they weren't moving. Ginny and Albus were trying not to laugh. Tzal, on the other hand, was laughing his head off. "Lucius deserved to die, and to those guards that told him that he had no money left, I thank you. You did the wizarding world, my loved ones, and myself a great deed. Thanks. Now, all of you are probably wondering why you're here at my father's funeral. It was his will, not mine. I was trying to get him fed to the squid, but unfortunately for me, the squid doesn't eat human flesh, especially not rotting flesh. I know this will be a worthless comment to make, but not one of you has to print anything that has been said at this funeral. For the Gods sakes, I don't care if he's not even in the obituary!" Draco said, then he realised something. Not one quill was moving! "Which one of you stopped time?" he asked looking at Ginny and Albus, who were now laughing heartily. "I was getting to the good part!"

"Draco! Settle down! Could you imagine what would happen if they really heard all of this?" Ginny said, trying to calm herself down. Draco smirked.

Hat trick! Tzal yelled suddenly. Admit it! You lost! Draco nodded.

"All right. Hat trick. When did you stop it?" he asked.

_Right before you started your speech. I knew you'd try and do something like this..._ Ginny said, grinning. _So you should be back on in... Three, two, one... Now!_ The quills started again, and the reporters waited impatiently for Draco to start talking.

"As you all know, my father, Lucius Malfoy, died recently. His death was a shock to me, as I hadn't thought that he could kill himself..." Draco said truthfully.

_I can't do this. I'm going to end up saying something wrong..._

_Start crying. They'll feel sorry for you, and you can get off the stage._ Ginny said simply.

_I've never cried in public before..._ Draco said hopelessly. Ginny grinned.

_So it would seem. Think of something sad. That should work..._ She said, frowning. Draco closed off his mind link and thought for a moment. The quills slowed to a stop. Rita tapped her foot impatiently.

"I... I..." Draco stuttered. "I can't do this..." he said, and practically stumbled off the stage, with his head in his hands. Ginny took Draco in her arms and quietened him. Albus walked back onto the stage, his face completely blank.

_So, did I do all right?_ Draco asked.

_Yes. They all fell for it, hook, line and sinker._ Ginny said with a smirk. Draco was shaking with the effort of trying not to laugh. _Would you stop trying to look down my dress?_ She growled silently.

_Hoped you wouldn't notice... _Draco said, grinning. _Besides, I can't help it. My face is right there... Do you think they'll notice if we left?_ He asked.

_Yes Draco, they would._ Draco pouted._ Are you're eyes red? Rub them a bit to make it look like you've been crying. You can get off me now._

Can you stop blowing down her dress? It's getting draughty in here! Tzal complained.

You're the one that wanted to come to the funeral! Ginny said.

But I never suggested that I ride up your sleeve! Tzal retorted. Ginny smirked.

You'll live.

"... All go back to Hogwarts for the wake, while Lucius' coffin is taken to his final resting place? The wake is in the Great Hall, and it will empty until dinner tonight," Albus informed them. The reporters and other guests eagerly went up to the castle, while Draco and Ginny stayed behind with Albus. "Well, that was interesting. I hope you two pay more attention at my funeral than you did at this one!" Albus scolded, smiling at them.

_We respect you, so of course we'll pay attention. Lucius had none of our respect whatsoever, so therefore he earned no attention from us._ Ginny said silently then turned around suspiciously. She couldn't see anyone, but she had the odd feeling that someone was listening to them. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw a beetle flying around, trying to look inconspicuous. She caught it quickly and put it into a jar that Tzal conjured. _Rita Skeeter. She just doesn't learn, does she?_ Ginny said, shaking her head. _Can we go back now, or do we have to watch the coffin go to its final resting place?_ Ginny asked Albus. He grinned.

_Go, go. I'll take care of this one. _He said, indicating to Rita. _I'll tell everyone that you were too emotional to go the Great Hall for questions._ Albus said.

_Thanks,_ Draco said.

What if they decide to ask Pansy all the questions? _Oh, Draco and I are together, he's just so emotional at the moment, and I'm letting him take it out on that Weasley girl..._ Sound like anything she'd say? Tzal asked, dryly. I think I impersonated her voice quite well, don't you think? He said, smirking. Ginny nodded.

Too well, if you ask me. She said, rolling her eyes.

Why, thankyou! Maybe I could become famous! Tzal said. Draco laughed.

The only thing you'd become if you impersonated that girl all day was hated! Tzal nodded.

True. So I'll tell Albus that we're going to the Great Hall? Tzal asked. Ginny nodded. All right, done... It's completely empty for the wake, well except for a few people... Watch out Parkinson! Tzal yelled and started humming a galloping tune. Ginny let out a short laugh, then made her face go blank as they came close to the Great Hall. She quickly checked that Draco looked like he'd been crying before they went inside.

"Draco's just so emotional at the moment!" was the first thing Ginny heard. Pansy.

Wow... Maybe I'm psychic! Did it say that in the wand description? Tzal asked, looking at Ginny, shocked. She shook her head.

No. Yet, it didn't say anything about you being annoying and completely sarcastic either. Tzal grinned and did a mock bow.

Is there such thing as a fourth hat trick? Draco asked, grinning. Tzal shook his head and rolled his eyes as they approached the Slytherin table, where Pansy's whining voice was coming from.

"Mr Malfoy! Is it true that you killed your father?" one reporter called out.

"Mr Malfoy! Now that Lucius is dead, what are you going to do with all of that money?"

"Mr Malfoy! Who is your wife? Pansy or Ginny?"

As he walked in with Ginny on his arm, I would have thought that answer to be slightly obvious... Tzal said dryly. Ginny smirked at him.

"Mr Malfoy! How is your mother taking his death?" Draco walked around to the other empty side of the table and seated Ginny before sitting next to her himself.

"I will answer 3 questions each. One at a time," he said authoritatively. The reporters nodded and the first one practically pushed Pansy out of the way to sit across from them. Pansy glared at Ginny as if that was her fault, then stalked out of the Great Hall in a huff. All of the reporters listened in eagerly, desperate to get the news first.

"Mr Malfoy. Is your wife Pansy Parkinson or Ginerva Weasley?" he asked. The reporter saw the wedding rings on their hands. "Wait! Don't worry! That doesn't count as my question, does it?" he asked, seeming nervous. Draco looked at Ginny, who shook her head.

_He's just asking dumb questions when the answer's right infront of his face though._ Draco said.

_I know. That's Luna's Dad. Be nice._ Ginny said, smiling at the man. Draco nodded.

"Go on, Mr Lovegood. You have three questions still," Draco said. Lovegood nodded.

"Lucius killed himself, that we know, except for John back there. He's Rita's new apprentice. Thinks every suicide's a murder..." he whispered, indicating to a young man near the end of the line. "What are you going to do with the inheritance money once you receive it on your 18th birthday?"

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't had time to think about such things as of yet, let alone discuss them with my wife," Draco said.

Apart from that new house with the grand swimming pool, sports car, the small island in the Mediterranean, oh, and how could I forget that Quidditch team? Then there's the fact that he's still got his own money... Tzal said, smirking.

Oh, please. I don't need an island or a house. Draco said, smirking.

"All right. How is your mother handling Lucius' death?" Lovegood asked.

"You'd have to ask her. We are separate people with separate lives, no matter how close we are," Draco replied. Lovegood nodded.

"One more question..." Lovegood looked down at the parchment. "Well, I don't need anything else, so can I ask you both a personal question? I promise it won't get printed..." he said, looking from Ginny to Draco.

_Should we?_ Ginny asked. Draco frowned.

_We'll make him promise, and swear him to it, then make sure no one else can hear us._

_All right then..._

"We need you to swear that it won't get printed. Gin..." Draco said. Ginny nodded, and Tzal put up a silencing cone. Lovegood nodded.

"I swear on my wife's grave that the question I ask will not get printed," Mr Lovegood said seriously. Draco nodded, indicating for him to go ahead. "Are you glad that Lucius is dead?"

"Immensely," Ginny and Draco said in unison and with the same amount of venom in their answer. Lovegood nodded, expecting that.

"Thankyou for your time. Can you tell Luna I said hi?" he asked, Ginny as he shook their hands. Ginny nodded.

"Yes. I can get her for you if you like. It won't take that long..." She said, telling Tzal to get Luna. Mr Lovegood nodded, appreciative. In a few minutes, Luna appeared in the Great Hall. Mr Lovegood looked from Ginny to Luna, then accepting whatever had just happened, hugged his daughter fiercely. Ginny watched as they left together, then she turned her attention back to the second reporter.

"Mr Malfoy..." the reporter said, adjusting his tie briefly, then looking down at the parchment.

"If you have nothing else to say than my name, I suggest you leave, Lee-Roy," Draco drawled. The man nodded.

"What are you going to do with the properties you inherit? Am I right that there are currently six in your possession, and you will be inheriting another three, including Malfoy Manor itself?" Lee-Roy asked, looking at Draco.

_Nine properties?_ Ginny whispered in shock.

_Yes. Ten, if you include my grandparents reserve that they left to me. No one knows about that one though._

What! Nine bloody properties! _AND_ a reserve! Why do you need so many? Tzal asked.

Later Tzal... Draco warned him. Tzal began muttering under his breath.

"Yes, you are right about the properties I have, and will inherit. I will probably sell at least one of the houses. I am not sure what will happen to the rest. You have one question left Lee-Roy," Draco said. Lee-Roy opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced with a stern look from Draco. Lee-Roy nodded reluctantly.

"How do you feel about Lucius' death?" he said, almost challenging him. Draco smiled fakely.

"I am shocked that he killed himself," was all that he said. Lee-Roy nodded and stood up, leaving quickly.

After a few more reporters asking the same useless, boring questions, finally the last reporter sat down, John, Rita's apprentice.

"Mr Malfoy. How do you feel about coming into an inheritance that had been mostly squandered into the cause for You-Know-Who?" he asked bluntly. Draco was stunned at his nerve. It was common knowledge that his father had been a Death-Eater, but it had never been stated in public, much less by a journalist! Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on the way you look at it) Draco was saved from answering the question by Rita Skeeter.

"Mr Rear. That is not the kind of question you ask the son of the deceased!" Rita practically yelled from the entrance.

"Sorry Rita!" John yelled back, as Rita began walking over.

"How many more questions do we have?" Rita asked John, almost glaring a hole into his head with her eyes. John smiled at her, unaffected by her look.

"Two more, Skeeter," Draco drawled. Rita nodded, and smiled sweetly at him before sitting down next to John. She pulled out a piece of parchment, and her quill, then set them on the table and folded her hands in her lap and smiled at Draco again.

"Good. How are you feeling after your father's death? You must feel horrible," she simpered.

"I am shocked," Draco said. How he hated this woman!

"Mr Malfoy? Is your wife all right?" he asked, looking at Ginny. Draco looked at her pale and shocked face.

"Gin? Are you ok?" he asked urgently. Ginny nodded.

_Fine. Let John ask his question so we can go._ She said, feeling her throat closing up slightly.

_Screw him. Come on, we're getting you outside. No arguing!_ Draco said, then stood up, taking her by the arm.

"Interview's over. You've used up your three questions," Draco said, then took Ginny outside. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her, worried.

"I was reading the things she was writing, then I noticed the things she'd already written. She got information about us from Pansy!" Ginny said, trying to calm herself. As her sphere began to appear, Draco pulled her into an empty classroom to avoid any people seeing.

It's all right. I wiped it clean! The kid's too. Nosy little... Tzal muttered, wishing he could give him the finger. Ginny laughed shortly, her sphere fading before disappearing completely.

_If I find her, she's going to wish she were never born..._ Ginny muttered darkly. _Coming dear?_ She asked Draco brightly, then walked over to the door.

_You're not going to try and kill her, are you? It's going to be a waste of time. Pomfrey will fix her up, then we'll have to listen to her whingeing all day._ Draco said, following her to the door. Ginny shook her head, still smiling brightly.

"Of course not! Who said anything about trying?" Ginny asked, then slipped out of the door, laughing to herself.

Fifth hat trick! Home run! Tzal yelled, laughing at Draco's expense. You're on a roll! So where we going to go first to find Parkinson? Tzal asked. Ginny smirked.

We're not. We're going to get her back tomorrow right before the graduation ball... Ginny said, rubbing her hands together evilly.

Maybe _I'm_ the one rubbing off on you... Tzal said, smirking. Draco caught up with them, puffing slightly. Let's go back to the room. All this crying and talking has made me tired... Tzal said, yawning. Ginny nodded.

_So you're not going to kill her then?_ Draco asked. Ginny shook her head, and looked at him, as if he was crazy to suggest such a thing.

_What are you talking about Draco? Why would I want to kill Pansy? _She asked, laughing inwardly at his confused face. Draco saw her smirking, and grinned.

_Funny..._ He said sarcastically._ I _am_ tired. Let's go._ He said, leading Ginny to their room.

Jaylin slept peacefully on the bed railing, waiting for Ginny and Draco to return. She listened as the door opened, and opened one sleepy eye. She didn't recognise the person that was in the room. Jaylin quickly faded into the background before they could see her.

_Ginny, Draco, Tzal, quickly! An intruder!_ She called out urgently. Jaylin watched as the person rummaged around in the desk drawers and pulled something out, smiling evilly. Just as they were about to leave, Ginny and Draco ran in, wands out.

Draco and Ginny walked along the corridors to their room, when they heard Jaylin's urgent message in their minds.

_Ginny, Draco, Tzal, quickly! An intruder!_ They looked at each other briefly, before recognising that it was Jaylin, and ran to their room quickly. They pulled their wands out, ready and ran inside.

_What the fuck is Rita Skeeter doing in our room?_ Draco swore as he stopped time.

_How did she get in here is what I want to know! And that too..._ Ginny added smirking. _What is that she's holding?_ She asked, walking over to her time frozen body.

I want some action! What's the use of me if you're just going to stop time everytime? Wait! I take that back! I am still useful! I want some action! Tzal yelled loudly.

You'll get it! Be patient, Ginny soothed him.

First, I don't get a girlfriend, and now I can't even hex someone! I can't wait for Ron's birthday... Tzal muttered. Ginny smirked as Draco asked what he meant by Ron's birthday.

"It's our marriage certificate," Ginny said, frowning. "Why for the Gods sakes does she need that?"

To check if you really are married? Tzal suggested, shrugging. Who really cares? Let's just hex her and send her down to the hospital wing with hundreds of Howlers! Oh, so fun... Tzal said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. Ginny shook her head as Draco chuckled.

"We could do that. But, I think sentencing her to Fred and George for a month as their guinea pig would be even better..." Ginny said, smirking.

You're not supposed to test products on animals though...

Who said anything about Pansy testing them? Draco asked, grinning.

_I can help if you like. Or Merlin?_ Jaylin suggested.

_What would he do to her?_ Ginny asked, intrigued.

_Hex her so she can't write articles. Bad punishment._ Jaylin said, smirking.

_I think we have a bad influence on these two..._ Ginny said to Draco who nodded.

_It's worrying. I can't imagine how our kid's going to survive..._ He said, smirking.

_With both of our genes? The kid's going to be as bad as us! Your attitude, my temper..._ Ginny smirked, shaking her head.

Sorry to break up this lovely description of the kid you haven't got yet, but time is running out. Tzal drawled. Well, sort of...

All right, all right. So what are we going to do with her?

I vote for me hexing her into oblivion! Tzal yelled with enthusiasm. Ginny smirked.

_All right... Draco?_

_Oblivion sounds good, but I think Merlin would be better. Can you imagine Rita's face when she finds out she won't be able to write?_

_Only articles, though. So she'd be able to write a novel on us taking her to Merlin, is that right Jaylin?_ Jaylin nodded.

_Darn... All right. Fred and George._

Traitor! No one lets me have any fun!

So what exactly are you doing to Ron on his birthday? Ginny reminded him.

But that's too long away... Tzal grumbled. It better be a really big one... he muttered.

And you're hexing Pansy at the graduation ball... Draco said, making Tzal brighten up considerably.

_Jaylin? What do you think we should do to her?_

_I think she should say what she was doing here first. The twins._ Jaylin said, smiling.

_All right, we'll find out what she's doing in our bloody room, then make her report to Fred and George. They've needed a guinea pig for a while now..._

_And how she got into our room... _Draco added. Time started again and Rita looked at them guiltily.

"Mr Malfoy... Mrs Malfoy... I was just... I just wanted to apologise for my apprentice's behaviour before..." Rita began saying, then John ran into the room.

"Rita! Did you get it? Oh..." John said, seeing Draco and Ginny standing there with their wands out. "I'll just be leaving..." John said, trying to back out of the room.

Oh no, you don't! Tzal yelled and moved him next to Rita roughly.

Careful Tzal... We don't want to kill them before they can go to Fred and George... Ginny said.

I want to see the end results! Tzal said, smirking.

You and me both... Draco replied.

"Mr Malfoy... I can explain... I really can. We just didn't get enough information from the interview. John," Rita said glaring at him. "John didn't write down the answers to the other's questions, so now we have nothing to print on Monday for the _Daily Prophet_," Rita explained.

Do you think she's telling the truth? Ginny asked. Tzal shook his head.

If that lie got any bigger, we could fit the entire population of the wizarding world into it! Tzal said. For the God's sakes John is almost biting his tongue off in an effort not to ask her what she's going on about! Tzal said, directing their attention to John, who was looking at Rita in confusion, and it looked like he was biting his tongue too. He remembers what the other interviews said, and she knows that he knows. She's just trying to cover up for getting caught! Maybe we should get Hermione... She's scared shi... shoe-less of her. Tzal said, grinning.

That would be good, but do you think Granger would come if she heard a little voice in her head saying to come to our room? I don't think so! Draco pointed out.

We could tell Luna to tell her... Tzal said.

Do it. Ginny said.

"How did you get in our room?" Ginny asked, pointing Tzal at Rita. Rita smirked at Ginny.

"Do you think you can really hurt me with that? I am a professional _journalist_. Even if you threaten to hurt me with it, your name and your husband's name will be slaughtered in the media. No one takes kindly to people hurting innocent people," Rita said matter-of-factly.

_Professional_? _Innocent_? Tzal spluttered in disbelief. What drug is she on?

"You're not innocent Rita. You are breaking and entering... You've broken the law, and because of you, John will go to prison too. You have both broken the law, and will pay for it," Ginny said, smirking at them. John paled.

"Prison?" he said. "It wasn't my idea! Rita wanted to break in so she could get the certificate and say that it wasn't real! She was going to make it look like you weren't really married, that it was all for show to get people to like the Malfoy's again!" John practically yelled. Rita shot daggers at him.

Did you get that Tzal? Ginny asked.

Every single word... He replied, smirking.

Hermione looked in the room cautiously, and on seeing Rita and John at wand point, grinned and walked in. Rita paled quickly, and tried to hide behind John.

"I've got a restraining order against you!" she all but yelled.

"And you still haven't applied for your Animagus certificate, have you?" Hermione replied, grinning. "Breaking and entering too, by the looks of it, and attempting to steal personal documents? Wow, I didn't think you could sink any lower Skeeter," Mione said, grinning evilly.

Wow... You guys really _are_ bad influences! This is so great! It's like a soap opera! Tzal said, watching everything with accumulating interest. Ginny grinned.

"I... I'm not..." Rita babbled.

"You're not what? Follow me Skeeter," Hermione demanded. "Now!" she yelled, and Rita practically ran out of the room. "I'll deal with her, don't worry. Here's your certificate," she said, handing back the marriage certificate that she'd just taken from Rita's pocket as she ran past. Hermione smiled at them again, then stormed out of the room. "Rita Skeeter! Get back here!" they heard her yelling.

She's scary sometimes. Tzal said. Ginny agreed, then turned back to John, who was standing there scared witless.

"How did she get into the room?" she asked.

"Ri... Rita got the password from Pansy..." John stuttered fearfully. Draco smirked at the effect Ginny was making on him.

"John... You won't be punished for what Rita did," Ginny said, and John sighed in relief. "However..." she continued, and watched as he paled again. "You are to quit your job at the _Daily Prophet_, and go to Mr Lovegood at _The Quibbler_. You will stay away from Rita Skeeter, and will not tell anyone about this. If you do, you will wish you had never started in this business. Do you understand me?" John nodded gratefully. "If you write anything for the _Daily Prophet _about this, well let me put it this way... do you want a family?" she asked, smirking at his pale face.

"Yes... I won't write a single thing for the _Daily Prophet_! I swear I won't!" John said fearfully. Ginny nodded, and he quietened down.

"Good. Leave right now. Give Mr Lovegood this note when you arrive there, and tell him to contact either myself or my husband if he needs to talk to us, ok?" John nodded, and took the note that Ginny conjured from Tzal, then left quickly.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Draco drawled, smirking at her.

"Sorry Draco. Did you want to talk to him? I'll get him back..." Ginny offered. Draco shook his head, and waved his hand at the door, making it slam shut.

"You had everything under control... Do you realise how sexy you look when you're controlling?" he asked, kissing her. Ginny smirked.

"Not as sexy as you look when you're trying to butter me up for sex," she said.

"Really? Well, I should do this more often then..." Draco said, bringing her body into contact with his. Ginny dropped Tzal, quickly hovering him before he hit the ground and floated him over to the bedside table.

Well! Either she's in complete shock from his kissing, or it's something else... Tzal commented dryly, then shook the very bad images out of his mind.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She straightened her dress nervously, and flattened the robes on top. She hadn't worn a dress since her wedding, and she was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Settle down Ginny! You look fine! Tzal said. You're making me nervous too! he complained.

What are you nervous about? All you have to do is hex Pansy's face to make it even worse than what it already is. Oh... I can see how that would be hard... Ginny said, smirking.

"Ginny? Are you ok?" Draco called out from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Umm... Yes, I'm fine! I'm coming," she called back, then looked at her reflection one more time before walking to the door.

"Wow..." Draco said seeing her. She was wearing a dark green, low-cut, sleeveless dress with a slit on the side. Her open black robes were flowing around her body, showing the dress and her curves off perfectly. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with a few tendrils floating around her face, framing it exquisitely. "Wow... Well, I just found a reason for why we can't go..." he said glancing down for a moment. Ginny followed his gaze, then looked up at him, grinning.

"If I have to suffer, then so do you," she said, taking in his appearance. A black suit and shirt with a dark green bow tie, the same colour as her dress. He was wearing black robes the same plain style as hers, also open to show his suit and _other_ things at the moment.

"Come on guys! Are you coming or not?" Ron yelled from the portrait.

"Shut up Ron! We're coming!" Ginny yelled back.

I'll get it down! Tzal yelled loudly, as if trying to announce it to the world.

Heck no! You're not going anywhere _near_ my manhood thankyou! Draco yelled, and covered his groin area protectively.

"Be quiet both of you! I'll just put a Glamour up. Or if you want, just think of Pansy kissing Goyle..." Ginny said, smirking as Draco grimaced. "See, isn't that better?"

"Darn, I was looking forward to not going..." Draco said frowning, as they walked out the door.

"Ginny! You look great!" Hermione cried when she saw her. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Mione. You do too," she said genuinely. Mione was wearing a blue dress, much like Ginny's, only without the slit on the side. Her hair was in curls, and the robes she wore were a darker blue than her dress. Ron was wearing a blue robe and tuxedo the same colour as Mione's robes. Ron was just thankful he didn't have to wear the dress robes from his fourth year.

"Well, Weasley... I'm sorry I didn't get to see your dress robes again. I was quite attached to them!" Draco laughed. Ron scowled at him as they walked down to the Great Hall.

He burnt them after the Yule Ball was over... Tzal drawled, sounding smug.

_Really? He told Mum that they shrunk in the wash and he gave it to a Muggle costume shop. Oh, is he going to get it!_ Ginny said smirking.

_Naughty little Ronnie-kins!_ Draco said, making Ginny laugh quietly.

Hermione was watching them, intrigued, knowing that they were talking telepathically.

"Mione? You're staring at me again," Ginny whispered to her, making Hermione look away sheepishly. "You could just ask us you know..." she said with a wink, then walked into the Great Hall with Draco. She glared at Pansy as they walked past her.

_Can I kill her? _Ginny asked Draco.

_As much as I would like to say yes to that question, sorry, the answer is still no._ Ginny cursed at him silently. _I heard that Ginerva..._ He drawled. Ginny only smirked at him. _See you after the ceremony?_

_No, you won't. I'm running away with Filch. Sorry dear._ She joked, grinning. Draco grimaced.

I'm sorry too! I really did NOT want those images in my head! Tzal yelled, and shook his head a few times.

_Yeah, that was just wrong Ginny._ Draco said, agreeing with Tzal completely. She smirked at Draco.

_Ah, but you still love me._ She replied.

_I'll think about it..._ He said and smirked, then went over to the Slytherin seats and sat down. Ginny sat next to Hermione and Ron, disappointed that she couldn't sit with Draco.

_This seating arrangement really sucks!_ Ginny commented, looking around. Draco totally agreed, as he was stuck between Crabbe and Goyle, who were both with their girlfriends, Millicent and Pansy.

_I never thought I'd say this, but Crabbe and Goyle are two lucky guys! They don't have to sit in between themselves! And they get to sit next to their girlfriends. I don't even get to sit next to my wife._ Draco grumbled. Ginny smirked.

_Be thankful that you're not sitting next to Pansy!_ Draco nodded. _If she tries to touch you, I'm going to kill her with my bare hands. Just thought I'd mention that!_ Ginny said cheerfully.

Does a hug count as touching? Tzal wondered out loud.

Tzal, I mean 'touching' as in, if she even looks in the direction of my husband, then she'll be dead.

I'll take that as a yes! Pansy! Look at Draco! Tzal jokingly called out. Ginny smirked.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called out, and the Great Hall quietened down. "Thankyou. Welcome to all of the seventh years! This is your last night at Hogwarts." A loud cheer went out from everyone. Albus chuckled. "Yes, an exciting thing, I know. To make it a memorable one, I won't drabble on all night, and I will let you get on with the ball. After..." he said, pausing so they wouldn't get too excited already. "After the presentation of everyone's ceremony awards. Professor Sprout will be presenting the Hufflepuff awards, Professor Flitwick will be presenting the Ravenclaw awards, Professor Nash will be presenting the Gryffindor awards, Professor Snape will be presenting the Slytherin awards," Albus informed them. He stepped away from the stand, and let Professor Sprout take the stage. She smiled down at everyone kindly.

"Congratulations to all of you for finishing your schooling! We are all very proud of you!" Cheers went around the room again. She smiled, then looked down at her scroll, and began the presentation...

Ok... If you want to know boring, this is it! Come on! Where're all the awards for the war? Nothing interesting at all! Who cares if Hannah Abbott made the best progress in her Flobberworm studies? They were disgusting, unhygienic, boring slugs who should never have been introduced to the wizarding community! Tzal yelled at the stage, where Hannah was receiving her award.

Tzal! Stop! I'm going to laugh my head off in a minute if you don't stop it! Ginny said, holding her breath to stop from doubling over in laughter.

I'm not joking! They're disgusting slugs! Tzal said seriously. Ginny shook in an effort to contain her laughter. Draco smirked at her, hearing what Tzal was saying.

I think you should shut it now Tzal. She's going to end up dead from lack of oxygen if you don't shut up! Draco said. Tzal grinned then shut up. Ginny's erratic breathing returned to normal, and her face eventually went back to its natural colour.

Dumbledore stood up, and introduced Professor Flitwick. Flitwick levitated himself so he could see over the stand. As he looked down at everyone, he leaned forward too much, and toppled over the stand. Tzal stopped him from hitting the ground, and floated him back up to the stand. Flitwick smiled at everyone's amused faces.

"Thankyou to whoever did that!" Flitwick called out.

No problem! Hey, do you think he can conjure me a girlfriend? Tzal asked Ginny. Ginny shook her head, grinning. Darn... Did you see his face as he fell? That was hilarious! Tzal said, laughing.

_If he keeps this up, I'm not going to survive the night without laughing my head off. Merlin! Get him to shut up for a bit! Please? _Ginny called out to Albus, who nodded minutely.

Hey! That's not... Tzal's voice faded out completely before he could finish his sentence.

_Thankyou!_ Ginny sighed gratefully. Draco nodded.

_Ditto! I was trying not to laugh over here!_ He said, grinning.

The awards were presented to the Ravenclaw students, almost all of them for knowledge and studies done throughout the year.

When Dumbledore announced for Professor Nash to award the Gryffindor's, Hermione clutched Ginny and Ron's hands tightly in anticipation.

_Oww... You'd think she'd been nominated for an acting award at how tense she is! Geez! My hand's killing me!_ Ginny complained, trying to get her hand back from Hermione's grasp, as Ron was trying to do too.

"Mione... Can we have our hands back please?" Ginny whispered quietly. Hermione looked down at their hands, and let go, only just realising that she'd grabbed them. "Clutch the chair if you think you need to!" Ginny said. Hermione immediately grabbed the seat's armrests. "Do you think they can break?" she whispered over to Ron, who grinned, then looked back up to the stage. Most of the Gryffindor students were on the stage, already having received their awards.

"Hermione Granger for the Highest N.E.W.T.S scores in Britain!" Professor Nash called out. Hermione practically ran up the stage, where she shook Professor Nash's hand eagerly, before taking her certificate, and standing with the other Gryffindor students on the stage.

"Neville Longbottom for the Most Improved grades in more than one subject: Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts! Congratulations Neville!" Professor Nash said, and shook the bewildered boy's hand vigorously. Neville grinned as Ginny, Ron and Mione clapped enthusiastically for him. Dumbledore didn't reprimand them for clapping before everyone had been presented their awards; instead, he clapped along with them, grinning.

Draco clapped, knowing how much Neville had tried to improve his grades since his fifth year. He really wanted to be a herbologist, and Draco knew that took a lot of work.

"Go Neville!" Ginny yelled. By now, nearly everyone was clapping for him loudly, and their cheers could be heard well outside the Great Hall.

Finally, the clapping dimmed down, and Neville stood with the other Gryffindor's, still in shock.

_His gran's going to be so proud of him!_ Ginny said, excited for Neville. _I wonder if his folks will recognise the certificate?_ _I'm sure they got a certificate for something. They would remember the Hogwarts symbol, don't you think Draco?_ she asked him.

_They might..._ He said vaguely, shrugging. _If they don't remember him... Well, it might work._

"Ginny Weasley! For the Highest Scores received by an upgraded student!" Professor Nash called out. Ginny smirked, and walked onto the stage, clapping coming from both the stage and most people down on their seats.

_Go Gin!_ Draco called, smirking at her.

_Thankyou! I'd just like to thank my parents for supporting me all this time, my husband for being there for me, and, of course, my teachers for teaching my everything I will never need outside of these walls!_ Ginny said, giving a mock curtsy. Draco almost had to magically stop himself from laughing. _Thankyou! Thankyou! I'm here 'til tomorrow! Try the fish!_ She said, grinning at him, knowing how hard he was trying not to laugh.

_Gin! Quit it! Are you sure Tzal's not in there with you? _He asked, and Ginny shook her head. _Do you think Merlin could make you quiet for a bit?_ Ginny mentally poked her tongue out at him, then listened to Professor Nash, who was presenting Ron's awards.

"Ronald Weasley, for the Most Goals stopped in a Hogwarts Quidditch game!" Ron went up onto the stage, and shook Professor Nash's hand, grinning. Ginny squeezed her brother's hand lightly, and whispered congratulations in his ear. He said the same back, still grinning. "Congratulations Gryffindor!" Professor Nash called out, and they all sat down again, everyone clapping loudly.

Dumbledore introduced Snape to the stand to present the Slytherin's awards.

"Well... I'm not sure that some of you should be here," he drawled, smirking. "But as I can finally get the lot of you off my hands I'm sure that I'll survive without you. I hope you realise that you're going out into the wizarding world, and you're going to be all alone, without people to save your skin. You're going to have to find out how to get along in this world without us eventually, so why not find out tomorrow when you're not at Hogwarts anymore?" Snape said. He looked at everyone's faces, most of them shocked, and smirked, then began presenting.

_Well, I think that's the most intelligent thing I've heard from a Slytherin all evening!_ Draco grumbled, trying to get comfortable between Crabbe and Goyle, a hard feat for anyone to achieve. Ginny just smirked at him.

_Don't worry, you'll get to breathe soon. They're up before you, then we've still got the ball, remember?_

_Right... So when exactly was that breathing bit going to occur during the ball?_ He asked, smirking.

_You're not going to breathe while you're with me, is that right?_ Ginny asked, slightly confused as to what he meant exactly.

_I don't think I'll be able to with you in that dress..._ He replied, grinning.

_Well, I could just go get changed if you really want me to..._ She replied.

"Draco Malfoy, for the Highest Score in Potions," Snape drawled. Draco went up to the stage and shook Snape's hand, both of them smirking at each other.

_Congratulations Draco!_ Ginny called out to him, clapping.

_Thanks..._ He said, grinning.

I'm back! Tzal yelled. You're going to pay _dearly_ for making me shut up you know! Just because I can talk for hours on end is no reason to make me be silenced by Merlin! That was quite rude! I hadn't finished talking!

Well, you can now... Ginny suggested, smirking.

Can't remember what I was talking about... Oh well, it was still rude! Now I've got the entire night to talk to you! Tzal said happily, clapping his hands eagerly. Pansy's up soon! He said, laughing evilly. Ginny smirked, and watched as Pansy stood to receive her certificate.

Ready?

Me? I was born ready! Tzal cried, grinning. As Pansy walked up the stairs to the stage, her appearance began changing. Thick hair, the same colour as her own, grew across her face, making it appear as if she had a beard and moustache.

Pansy itched her chin, feeling something there. When she felt her newly grown hair, Pansy let out a scream louder than a banshee and fainted. Tzal couldn't stop laughing. Draco chuckled, smirking at Ginny, who just smiled innocently. The hair disappeared from Pansy's face. Goyle sighed in relief. Snape produced a potion from his pocket, and waved it beneath Pansy's nose. She woke up with a start, and immediately felt her face. When she realised that there was no hair there, she frowned, and stood up to get her certificate.

"Congratulations Slytherin," Snape drawled, and everyone sat down, most looking at Pansy and laughing. Albus stood up again, and clapped heartily. Only a few people noticed the teachers leaving, as everyone was watching Albus giving his speech.

"Congratulations! Congratulations to all of you! I'm sure you will make everyone proud when you begin your new lives out in the worlds, either Muggle or wizarding. For now, enjoy your last night as students here at Hogwarts!" He said, clapping again, and as soon as he left the stage, the Weird Sisters appeared, and began playing immediately. The four Houses stood up, and their chairs disappeared. Albus went over to Ginny, smiling knowingly.

Nice speech, old man! Tzal yelled out over the noise. Albus just smiled, and took Tzal off of Ginny, who mouthed '_Thankyou_' gratefully. Hey! No fair! This evening has been most unjust! I demand to speak to my lawyer! I will get justice! Tzal yelled at them as he was carried away. Ginny just smirked, and shook her head.

"Would you care for a dance?" Draco asked, bowing slightly to her. Ginny grinned, and curtsied back. Draco held out a hand for her, and Ginny took it lightly.

_So did you want to finish that lovely conversation we were having before about me not wearing this?_ Ginny asked him, smirking as he shut his eyes to control his emotions. _I'll take that as a no..._

_Yes, you will. If we talk about you not wearing clothes, well... I'm going to be thinking of Pansy and Goyle for a very long time..._ He drawled. Ginny grinned.

_Somehow, I don't think you're going to need to _think_ about it. They're in the right corner practically eating each other's faces. Quite grotesque really..._ Ginny said, shuddering as she looked away.

_And in the left corner is Crabbe and Bullstrode! Which pair do you reckon will run out of air first?_ He asked, grinning. Ginny shook her head.

_I can not believe we're doing this... Crabbe and Bullstrode. You?_ She asked. Draco smirked.

_I'd say the same. Want to ask your brother?_ He asked, seeing Ron and Mione not that far away.

_If you think he's up for it..._ Ginny replied. Draco lead her over to the couple, grinning.

"Hey Ron. Who do you think will run out of air first, Pansy and Goyle, or Crabbe and Bullstrode?" Draco asked. Ron looked around, and spotting the two couples, grinned.

"Probably Pansy and Goyle," Ron said. Hermione shook her head.

"Granger? You up for it?" Draco asked, smirking at her.

"Go on, I did," Ginny said, smiling at her friend. Hermione looked at her, shocked, then looked back to Draco, sighing reluctantly.

"Crabbe and Bullstrode," she said, Ron looking at her like she was a traitor. Hannah and Dean came over, hearing what they were doing.

"We're going for Pansy and Goyle to stop first," Dean said, grinning.

_Great! We've turned the night into a betting match!_ Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Draco smirked.

_Fun, isn't it?_ He asked. Ginny hit him playfully, glaring. Hermione watched them with interest.

"Mione... What have I told you?" Ginny asked her softly, making her grin. "Look, we'll show you tomorrow on the train, ok?" Hermione grinned, and finally stopped staring.

"I think they're going to stop!" Hannah called out, looking over at Pansy and Goyle.

"No, it's Crabbe and Bullstrode!" Ginny said, looking over at the other two. They'd just pulled apart.

"Darn it. Call us when they start again, huh?" Dean said, walking over to the food table.

"I'll be there in a minute Dean," Hannah called out. "Can I talk to you for a moment Ginny?" she asked. Ginny nodded, and followed Hannah to a part of the floor where no one was standing. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but can I just talk to you about Potter for a moment?" Ginny nodded, knowing that Hannah wouldn't feel closure until she'd asked her. "Thanks. Umm... When... did he start... you know..." she began, not wanting to say the words.

"You want to know when he started raping me?" Ginny asked quietly. Hannah nodded. "He started about a month before I stopped talking. So that would have been the end of October. That was before he started dating you. You and Potter began dating at the start of December. I think he was getting tired of me by then..." Ginny said, smiling at her ironically. Hannah nodded. "He didn't start raping me because you did something wrong, ok?" Ginny said. She knew that Hannah was feeling she'd done something wrong to drive Harry to start raping Ginny. Hannah hugged Ginny tightly, and wiped her tears away, sniffing as she pulled away. Ginny resisted the urge to see if she'd ruined her dress, and smiled at Hannah instead. "I hope you'll be happy with Dean. He's a good person, and he will treat you like you should be," she said.

"Thankyou Ginny. I'm so sorry for what he did to you!" she said, then after another hug, went over to Dean at the food table. Ginny walked over to Draco. He hugged her tightly, having heard their conversation through Ginny.

_No, there's nothing on your dress._ He said before she could ask. Ginny laughed softly. _I'm proud of you Ginny. You handled that perfectly._

_You really want to have sex, don't you?_ She asked, smirking. Draco nodded.

_You can bet on it! It's still true. I am proud of you._ He said seriously, hugging her around her waist.

_Thanks,_ Ginny said, grinning.

"Ginny? Wanna dance?" Ron asked her, grinning. Ginny looked at him in shock.

"Since when do you dance? And when do you ever voluntarily ask _me_?" she asked. Ron just grinned again, and held out a hand. "If you're trying to prank me, you're going to pay for it, _dear_ brother," Ginny said, smirking, and took his hand. Ron started dancing with his sister, and looked back over to where Draco and Mione were standing.

"Since when I have I pranked you?" Ron asked, grinning when she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm trying to get Malfoy to dance with Mione so I can get him back for ruining the picnic we had last year. Colin said he would take photos for me," Ron said smirking, and indicated over to where Colin was photographing people dancing.

"Well, brother, I think we have a plan," Ginny said, smirking. "I'll make Draco dance with her, if I get a copy of the photos, deal?" she bargained. Ron nodded.

_Draco? Can you dance with Mione for me? It doesn't look nice you two just standing there._

_I'm not dancing with her!_

_Yes, you are! I said you have to!_ Ginny said, glaring at him. _If you don't dance with Hermione, you're not allowed in our room tonight!_

_Oh... Fine, you win._ Draco said reluctantly, glaring at her. Ginny smiled sweetly.

_Thankyou!_

_Yeah, yeah._

"Granger? Want to dance?" Draco asked her. Hermione smiled.

"Thankyou Draco," she said, and followed him to the dance floor.

"Does Mione know you're doing this?" Ginny asked Ron. He nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, she suggested it." Ron stepped on Ginny's foot, and she winced in pain.

"I think she's just trying to get her hands on my husband!" Ginny laughed, then watched Mione and Draco dancing.

"You're a good dancer," Mione said, sounding surprised.

"Thanks. I did dancing lessons when I was younger," Draco said distractedly, looking over to where Ron and Ginny were dancing, both smirking at them. "What's up with them?" he asked Mione. She looked, then shrugged.

"Must be a brother-sister thing," she said. "What's it like to be telepathic?" Mione asked, grinning. Draco sighed.

"That's why she wanted to dance with him!" Ginny said, scaring Ron.

"What are you going on about Gin?" he asked.

"Mione wants to ask Draco about being telepathic," Ginny replied. Ron nodded. Ginny winced as he stepped on her foot for the second time.

_Can I go yet?_ Draco asked Ginny, not answering Mione.

_Not yet. Just tell her that we'll tell her on the train tomorrow._ Ginny said, smiling as she noticed Colin taking photos of Mione and Draco.

"We'll tell you on the train tomorrow Granger," Draco said. Mione nodded.

The song ended, and Draco gratefully pulled away from Hermione, and went over to Ron and Ginny.

"All right. What were you two doing?" he asked, seeing their smiling faces.

"Dancing," Ginny said, leading him away from Ron, who was about to start laughing. "My feet are killing me! He managed to step on both of them," Ginny complained, sitting on a chair. The Beu Sisters took the stage. As the song started, Ginny recognised the tune of it.

_Draco! We have to dance to this song! Please, please, please? It's one of my favourites!_ Draco narrowed his eyes at her as she practically jumped off her seat to take his hand in hers.

_I thought your feet were killing you?_ He asked smirking as he let her lead him onto the dance floor.

_Oh, that was seconds ago..._ Ginny replied, smirking. Draco slid his arms around her waist.

"_Never gonna be in movies,  
Except in a front row seat.  
Never gonna be the raving beauty,  
My momma thought I'd be.  
Never gonna write that novel,  
Never be a homecoming queen,  
Never gonna be a supermodel,  
On the cover of a magazine. _

But all those things don't matter in the light of things to come,  
'cause baby, you are my moon and I am your sun, oh!"_  
_

Ginny sung along to the song as they danced. Draco could only grin at how she seemed so relaxed in such a big crowd.

_  
_"_You make me feel like a star, oh baby,  
You say stay, baby stay,  
Just the way you are.  
And tell me, girl you're fine,  
And you will shine,  
Forever in my heart.  
That's why you, yeah you,  
You make me feel like a star._"_  
_

Ginny smirked at Draco, who kept grinning. He spun her away from him, then brought her back, making her laugh lightly. Neither of them noticed the people gathering around them.

"_Maybe I'm ain't the girl next door,  
Who waves at you and smiles.  
Maybe I'm not a party girl,  
But don't I drive you wild.  
Baby, the way you see me,  
Is the way that it should be.  
Feelin' like I'm something special,  
Seven days a week. _

And the only thing that matters when the day is done,  
Is that you are my moon, and I am your sun, oh!

_  
You make me feel like a star, oh baby,  
You say stay, baby stay,  
Just the way you are.  
And tell me girl, you're fine,  
And you will shine,  
Forever in my heart.  
That's why you, yeah you,  
You make me feel like,_

_Every day's my birthday,  
Every night's a dream,  
Oh, and when you kiss me,  
I melt just like ice cream._"_  
_

Ginny smirked at Draco at this particular part of the song. He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Ginny laughed as he kissed her hotly.

_  
_"_Never gonna be a Charlie's Angel,  
Never gonna be a saint.  
But you love me for all I am,  
And everything I ain't. _

You make me feel like a star, oh baby,  
You say stay, baby stay,  
Just the way you are,  
And tell me girl, you're fine,  
And you will shine,

_Forever in my heart.  
That's why you, yeah you_

_You make me feel like a star. _

You make me feel like a star, oh baby,  
You say stay, baby stay,  
Just the way you are.  
And tell me girl, you're fine,  
And you will shine,

_Forever in my heart.  
That's why you, yeah you,_

_You make me feel like a star._"

(a/n:_ I told you I don't own the Beu Sisters!_)

As they finished dancing, the crowd that had gathered clapped loudly. Ginny went red in embarrassment, but Draco just smirked and soon, everyone went back to their own dancing. The Beu Sisters left the stage, but no one replaced them.

_Well, that was fun,_ Draco said, grinning at Ginny.

_Yeah. Did you know they were all standing there?_ she asked. Draco shook his head. _Oh well... Now my feet are really killing me! You're a good a dancer._

_Thankyou. You're not too bad yourself._ Draco said, grinning. _Do you want a drink?_

_Yes please._ Draco went over to the table, and grabbed two cups of punch. He gave one to Ginny. _Thankyou, dear._

_You're welcome. So am I allowed inside tonight?_ He asked, smirking.

_Well... you did dance with Mione, and me, so..._

"Attention!" Albus called out, interrupting their conversation. "As there are no more singers for this evening, I would like some students to volunteer to sing for us!" he called out. Cheers and claps went around loudly. Albus smiled. "Any volunteers?" he asked, practically looking straight at Ginny and Draco.

"No way! I am NOT singing infront of everyone! No!" Draco said, shaking his head. Ginny smirked.

_If you do this with me, then I'll let you inside..._ Ginny said. Draco shook his head again.

_Sorry, but not even the idea of sleeping in a bed with you is going to make me sing._

_Who said we were going to sleep?_ Ginny asked, grinning.

_Gin... Not this! Please?_ Draco begged.

He's begging. Be nice. Tzal said, feeling sorry for Draco. Albus grinned, and made sure that Ginny didn't hear him. Albus! You're going to make him sing aren't you? Albus just smirked.

_Fine! I'll do it myself, and you can just sit here!_ Ginny said, and walked up to the stage. Albus smiled down at her.

"We have a volunteer! Thankyou Ginny!" Albus said, and everyone clapped loudly. Draco groaned in annoyance and followed her up onto the stage. "And Draco Malfoy!"

For someone who's supposed to be so wise, you're mean. Tzal said, laughing evilly. Albus just grinned as he handed them a microphone each. Draco scowled at him, making Tzal laugh harder.

Albus waved his hand, and a piano began playing softly. Draco recognised the song, and would have walked off the stage if it weren't for the people waiting expectantly. He couldn't show them he was scared... Ginny smirked.

_Yeah, you don't want to disappoint your fans, now do you?_ Draco just smirked, and raised the microphone to his lips.

"_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_" Draco sung.

"_I could almost kiss the stars, they're shining so bright_," Ginny sung.

_"When I see you smiling, I go oh, oh, oh._" Draco took her hand in his. Ginny squeezed it softly, thanking him silently.

"_I would never want to miss this_," Ginny sang, smiling.

_"In my heart I know what this is_." The piano kept playing, making the song seem more of a lullaby.

"_This is what dreams are made of..._" she sang, Draco repeating after a few seconds.

"_This is what dreams are made of..._"

"_I've got somewhere I belong,_

_I've got somebody to love._

_This is what dreams are made of..._" they finished in unison, smiling at one another.

(a/n: _Don't own Hilary Duff either..._)

Once they'd stopped, they looked down at the people on the floor. Everyone was smiling and hugging their partner. They all started clapping loudly, most of the girls screaming out for an encore.

"I think we can all say that was excellent!" Albus said, coming onto the stage from behind them. "Do you want to sing another one?" he asked, almost challenging them to sing again.

"No thanks. Ron and Hermione want to sing though," Ginny said, grinning down at them. Ron was shaking his head adamantly.

"Sing again!" Dean yelled loudly.

_Maybe we should just knock them all out..._ Draco suggested.

That would be funny! They'd just drop like flies! Tzal said, making sure he got through to them this time. Ginny smirked, agreeing.

_So do you want to sing again?_ Draco asked.

_All right. I know how much you want to._

"All right! Give us a song to sing!" Draco called out.

"I refuse to sing anything by Britney Spears!" Ginny added, making most of the males groan in disappointment. Draco smirked. Albus came over with a list for them. "You set this up, didn't you, old man?" Ginny asked him quietly. Albus just smiled at her, and gave her the list.

"By the Gods! Who wants us to sing Cher?" Draco called out, sounding disgusted. A few people laughed. Ginny shook her head and pointed at a song. Draco smirked and nodded. Albus smiled at their choice of song, then left the stage, waving his wand for the piano to begin.

"_How can you leave me standing alone in a world that's so cold?_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding._

_Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold._

_Maybe you're just like my mother. She's never satisfied._

_Why do we scream at each other?_

_This is what it sounds like when doves cry..._

_This is what is sounds like when doves cry_," Draco sang. Ginny smirked, knowing that Draco was having the time of his life. A guitar began playing. Then the drums added in, and the fun began.

"_Dig if you will the picture, of you and I engaged in a kiss._

_The sweat of your body covers me._

_Can you my darlin', can you picture this?_" Draco grinned at Ginny suggestively, who had started singing. He noticed she'd taken her robe off, as did most of the male population.

"_Dream if you can a courtyard,_

_A ocean of violets in bloom._

_Animals strike curious poses._

_They feel the heat,_

_The heat between me and you_," Ginny looked at Draco over her shoulder, as she travelled down his body slowly. Draco was very glad that he didn't have to sing for a few seconds.

"_How can you leave me standing alone in a world that's so cold?_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding._

_Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold._

_Maybe you're just like my mother. She's never satisfied._

_Why do we scream at each other?_

_This is what is sounds like when doves cry_," Ginny sang, smirking down at the people, who were now staring openly at them. She wondered if she should have left her robe on...

"_Touch if you will my stomach._

_Feels how it trembles inside._

_You got the butterflies all tied up._

_Don't make me chase, even doves have pride_," Draco sang. He'd taken his robe off too, not wanting to be upstaged by his wife. Besides, he was getting hot from the lights.

"_How can you leave me standing alone in a world that's so cold?_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding._

_Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold._

_Maybe you're just like my mother. She's never satisfied._

_Why do we scream at each other?_

_This is what is sounds like when doves cry_."

"_How can you leave me standing alone in a world that's so cold?_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding._

_Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold._

_Maybe you're just like my mother. She's never satisfied._

_Why do we scream at each other?_

_This is what it sounds like when doves cry..._

_This is what is sounds like when doves cry_," Draco and Ginny finished to loud applause and cheers coming from everyone. They both noticed that most of the guys were whistling and hooting for Ginny. Draco smirked.

(a/n: _I don't own Guy Sebastian or Prince. It's Guy's version, but Prince wrote it first._)

_They're only wishing for something they know they can't have..._ Ginny concluded from most of their glazed looks.

_Yep, and I've got what everyone wants._ Draco said, grinning at her. Ginny shook her head, smiling as Draco slipped an arm around her waist. They left the stage gratefully.

"Well done! Well done! Are there any other volunteers?" Albus called out once the clapping had died down. Another couple took the stage, and began singing a song.

"Didn't know you could sing Malfoy!" Ron called out, grinning at him.

"Don't know much, do you Weasley?" Draco retorted, smirking. Ron laughed, and slapped Draco on the back.

"Knew enough to beat you at Quidditch though!" He said, laughing still.

"Can't help that I've got two idiots on the teams that don't even have a brain molecule put together!" Draco said, looking over to Crabbe and Goyle, currently stuffing their faces at the food table. Ron nodded.

"True. But I still beat you," Ron said, grinning.

"What is it with guys having to be so macho?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"You had no problem with me being 'macho' last night," Ron said, folding his arms defensively.

"I think you've misunderstood the meaning of 'macho' Ron," Mione said, laughing.

"I did not want to know that!" Ginny said, shaking her head.

"We're going to go. We'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Ron said, seeing that the doors were open for everyone to leave as they wished. Mione laughed as Ron practically pulled her to the door, waving over her shoulder to them.

"Did you want to go yet or not?" Draco asked.

"Not yet. I'm in a dancing mood still," she said, grinning.

_Can't we just dance in our room? I've sung two songs, danced with you _and_ Granger and I think I deserve to get something in return!_ Draco said, pouting. Ginny laughed, and kissed him. _You know that's not what I meant Gin!_

_I know exactly what you meant Draco. _Ginny whispered, kissing him again, longer and softer this time. _We'll get our robes, then we can go. _Draco nodded. He practically ran to get their robes from Albus, and also got Tzal. He helped Ginny into her robe, then led her outside. He began kissing her neck, making her moan softly.

Ahem! I would like your attention for a minute or five! I'm still not happy with you for bumping me off with Albus! I was having fun! I wanted to dance and sing too you know! You completely spoiled my night! Tzal grumbled, folding his arms, pouting.

Well, then we'll let you go back and dance, shall we? If you ruin _our_ night, I'm going to give you back to Albus. Ginny said, annoyed that he'd made Draco stop kissing her. Tzal opened his mouth to protest, then stopped, seeing someone peeking around the corner.

There's someone there! It looked like Pansy. Tzal said, frowning.

What is it with her? I swear, if anyone else ruins tonight, their life isn't going to be worth living. Ginny growled, narrowing her eyes. She'd seen Pansy too.

"Pansy! Get out here right now!" Draco called out. Nothing happened.

"Parkinson! If you don't show yourself in ten seconds I will come around the corner and kill you myself!" Ginny yelled. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three..." Pansy walked around the corner, glaring at them.

"You don't have the right to treat me like I'm your child, _Weasley_," she snarled at her. Ginny smirked.

"It's not my fault you're acting like a child, _Parkinson_. It's Malfoy, if you don't mind," she added. Pansy glared at Ginny. "Why are you following us?" she asked, glaring at her. Pansy smirked.

"I know it was you who did that to my face during the graduation," she said.

"Well, if you're so sure it was me, why don't you do something about it?" Ginny taunted her. Pansy smirked, wagging a finger at her.

"I'm not stupid, Weasley. As soon as I've finished with you, your _dear_, traitorous husband would rush to your defence, and I would be in the hospital bed next to you," she said, glaring at Draco.

She thinks she's that good to beat me? Ginny said, incredulous. Draco smirked at Pansy, knowing Ginny would flatten her in one hit.

How many people are taking drugs around here? First Skeeter, now Parkinson! I wouldn't be surprised if Crabbe and Goyle come around the corner next and challenge Draco to a duel! Tzal said, looking around quickly.

"Was that a challenge Pansy?" Ginny asked, smirking. Pansy nodded, glaring at Ginny. "I accept. I'll make sure Draco doesn't help me in the duel, before, during or after. Is that to your liking?" she sneered. Pansy nodded, then looked to Draco, who nodded, reluctantly. He would like nothing better to curse Pansy, _if_ she beat Ginny. "I suggest we take this outside," Ginny said.

All right! Duel! Duel! Duel! Tzal chanted, getting ready.

"All right," Pansy replied, and they all went out the front. Pansy stood in her duel stance, while Ginny just raised her wand arm ready. Draco looked at both of them, then stepped back to watch.

"Ready? One, two, three!" Draco said.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Pansy yelled. A beam of light flew out of her wand.

"_Stupefy_!" Ginny yelled, the beam hitting Pansy's, and ploughing straight through it. Pansy managed to dodged the spell, but only marginally.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" she yelled. The spell hit Ginny, but it melted off of her just as quick. Ginny waved her wand, but said nothing. Pansy smirked, thinking she'd won. A beam of light flew out of Ginny's wand. This time, Pansy didn't have a chance to dodge it. The beam hit her, and she fell to the ground, stupefied.

"I'd say you won," Draco said, smirking. Ginny grinned.

Of course we won! I'm her wand! Did you ever doubt that we _wouldn't_ win? Tzal asked, smirking.

How stupid of me to forget, Draco said sarcastically. Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

_If you two want to stay out here all night, that's fine by me, but I'm cold and I want to get inside..._ Ginny said calmly as she walked inside.

_I'm coming!_ Draco yelled and ran after her quickly. He skidded behind Ginny when she stopped suddenly. _What's wrong?_ He asked, looking around for something that might mean danger.

_Time's stopped._ She said, pointing to one single flickering candle. Everything else was completely still. Draco took Ginny's hand, and they walked towards the candle, the white hole engulfing them both.

Draco and Ginny arrived in the House. They looked around and saw Lirale and Elaril standing there, waiting for them expectantly.

"We were afraid we weren't going to get your attention. This is the second time we've stopped time tonight!" Elaril said, smiling at them.

"When was the first?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"Oh, never mind that. The important thing is that you're both here now," he said, waving off her question. Lirale walked up beside them and smiled.

"We have a graduation gift for you. Follow us please," she said, and began walking. Draco and Ginny followed, wondering what was going on.

Tzal, do you know what this gift is? Ginny asked him. Tzal shook his head.

This is the first I've heard of it. I like gifts! If they don't want it, can I have it? He asked Lirale, who just smiled and shook her head.

You would have no use for this kind of gift, my dear Tzal. We do have something else for you though, Lirale added smiling, when Tzal pouted. Elaril, if you will... Elaril nodded, and Tzal floated to his hand.

"Hey!" Ginny began to protest, but Lirale smiled, and quietened her down.

"He too, has a gift. Elaril is just taking him there. I doubt you would want Tzal to accompany you to this particular place," Lirale said with a knowing smile. Ginny nodded.

_So the gift is actually a place?_ Draco asked, confused. Ginny shrugged.

_The gift might be at the place, or, yes, it could be a place. I guess we'll find out when we get there..._ She said, smiling. Draco took her hand, and kissed it softly.

"Here we are," Lirale said, stopping at a door. "Once you go inside, you have to remember only this: do not eat or drink there, and all will be well," she said, then opened the door to reveal a forest. Draco and Ginny walked in, not needing an invitation. Lirale smiled and shut the door after them silently.

Tzal went into the room with Elaril (not like he had a choice). He looked around, grinning.

You must have read my mind! He said, laughing. Elaril smiled, and left him in the room with the other ancient talking wands. At least now he could talk to people who willingly talked back! (All thought and/or talk wands are extreme chatterboxes, just a warning in case you're going to buy one...)

---

(a/n: _If you don't like smut, please don't read! It's not really descriptive though._)

---

_Wow... This place... You can almost see the magic in it!_ Ginny said, looking around. Draco nodded in agreement.

_When did you change clothes?_ Draco asked, staring at Ginny hungrily. Her robes and dress were gone, and in its place was a short sleeved, back-less silver silk dress. The dress looked like it was one piece of material, as the waist tied with a silver tassel cord and there were slits on either side of the dress. From the slit, he could see that there was nothing beneath it. Her hair was in curls around her face. Draco kept staring at her, not realising that he too, had changed clothes.

_I could ask you the same thing..._ Ginny said, smirking. He was wearing a silver shirt and a silver pair of pants made out of the same material as Ginny's dress. His hair was left messy, like he had been sitting in the wind for hours on end. Due to the very large bulge in his pants, Ginny assumed that he either didn't have anything on beneath the pants, or he'd magically enhanced it, which she knew was not at all necessary, so she went with the first option. Ginny bit her lip, feeling hot just looking at him.

Draco kissed her passionately, pulling her body to his. She went limp in his arms as he made her feel like she was on fire with just one kiss. When she finally had enough control over herself, Ginny kissed him back, barely noticing that they were kneeling infront of a moss covered tree. He pulled her dress off her shoulders, kissing her as each sleeve moved down slowly. Ginny moaned as his lips travelled over her body. Some part of her brain realised how unfair it was for her to be half-naked, while he was still fully clothed. Smirking, she pulled his shirt off, kissing his chest and shoulders. She smiled up at him, as his hands eagerly went to the tasselled cord around her waist. Almost as if trying to torture himself, Draco undid the cord as slowly as humanly possible. Ginny was so impatient, she almost undid it herself. Seeing her impatience, Draco kissed her softly. Her dress pooled around her knees. Ginny leant back onto the tree, taking Draco down with her. He smirked and began kissing her everywhere, delighting in every sound she made for him. Ginny pulled his pants down quickly, wishing Draco would hurry up. Just because he knew that she was going to get riled up, Draco let his kisses go even slower down her body. Ginny was getting very impatient with him. Her sphere began to appear. Draco, grinning kissed her roughly, making the sphere disappear.

_If you don't hurry up I'll end up doing this myself you know..._ Ginny said as he pulled away. Draco smirked at her, then kissed her again.

_You love me too much to do that..._ He said confidently. She nodded. He pushed inside her quickly and watched as her eyes filled with both joy and pain. She stroked the scar on his cheek and kissed him softly. As he softly pushed into her, as always, Ginny's body went rigid and her face filled with fear. Even after their time together, Draco still couldn't get all of her fear away. He soothed her quietly, stroking her hair as he pushed in again. Slowly, Ginny relaxed and her body loosened up. He smiled down at her, and kissed her as he pushed in again. _Good girl... I love you Gin._

_I love you too Draco,_ she whispered. Ginny was almost ashamed that she was still afraid. It had nothing to do with Draco. If anything, he'd made her feel better, but because of Harry, she was still afraid. Draco helped a lot. Her body used to stay rigid until halfway through, but now, he made sure she was calm and feeling safe before he even continued after going inside of her. She hoped he knew how much everything he did for her meant... Ginny kissed him, trying to put her thoughts into actions. Draco smiled against her kiss, and wrapped his arms around her before pushing again...

---

(a/n: _Ok, if you didn't read the above bit, you can start now!_)

---

Ginny woke up, smiling. Draco was next to her, his arm resting on her stomach. Deciding not to wake him just yet, Ginny watched him sleep. When she saw that he was waking up, she turned over and pretended to still be asleep.

_I know you're awake..._

_No, I'm not._ She replied, giggling. Draco kissed her passionately. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and smirked down at her.

_Told you so._

_That's not fair! You cheated!_ She said. Draco shrugged, grinning. He kissed her again, and Ginny suddenly didn't care anymore.

_Think there's any food here?_ He asked, looking around.

"We're not supposed to eat or drink here, remember?" Ginny said. Draco grinned. They changed into their clothes, and walked over to the door. It seemingly opened by itself to reveal Lirale standing there, smiling at them both.

"Did you enjoy our gift?" Lirale asked. Judging by the smiles on their faces, she could tell that they did. Lirale touched Ginny's forehead, her hand going into it slightly. Lirale pulled away, tears in her eyes. Ginny frowned, wondering what was wrong.

_Are you all right Lirale?_ she asked.

_I am fine Ginny, _Lirale said, smiling. Ginny didn't believe her, but she didn't contradict her. Elaril came into the corridor with Tzal, who was so exhausted from talking, that he was asleep.

_He's been up all night, talking with other wands._ Elaril informed them.

_Thankyou both, very much!_ Ginny said, hugging them tightly.

_Thanks._ Draco said, putting an arm around Ginny's waist, knowing she was still tired from last night. Ginny smiled up at him lovingly.

"Did you want to eat here, or would you like to go back? Your things have already been packed, and there's half an hour before the train leaves for London," Elaril informed them.

_I'm tired... I'm up for going back. What about you?_ Ginny asked Draco. He nodded. Elaril grinned, and stopped time for them.

_Bye! You should eat breakfast then sleep on the train. The Gods know you'll get it, no one at Hogwarts sleeps well on the last night of the year._ Lirale said, smiling. Elaril smirked. Ginny and Draco nodded, and walked towards the flickering candle. Once they had gone, Elaril looked at Lirale in concern.

_Are you all right? What happened?_ He asked, worry etched in his face.

_It's not me Elaril. It's Ginny. You know how she's scared because of what Harry did to her?_ She asked. Elaril scowled, and nodded. _I was going to get it out for them, but it's deep in her. She was so afraid for so long that she's let her fear go to her soul. Not even Nivian can get scars out that deep. _She said looking at the flickering candle sadly. Elaril hugged her tightly.

_If that bastard weren't already dead, I'd kill him..._ Elaril said forcefully. Lirale smiled, and leaned into his hug, trying to get the hurt away. _It's all right Lira. I'm here..._ Elaril whispered.

Ginny and Draco appeared in their room, still in the clothes they had worn in the forest. They saw the clothes from the Ball on their bed.

_I was wondering about those. I liked that dress._ Ginny said, grinning.

_Not as much as I did!_ Draco said, smirking. Ginny looked around, and saw both of their trunks near the doorway.

_I think we should get changed. After last night, if I go on the train in this..._ She said, looking down at the silk dress. Draco nodded.

_Let me help you..._ He said, grinning. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, without the help of Draco, much to his disappointment. Draco changed into pants and a shirt.

Hey! We're back! You would **not** believe the night I had! Tzal said, grinning. It was the best! Everyone was so jealous of me!

Can't believe why... Ginny said. Tzal ignored her comment, and kept talking.

They all know so much! For instance, did you know that if an Animagus turns into a magical animal instead of a Muggle one, they are supposed to be a Godly incarnate or something to that effect! Could you imagine that? It'd be fun! Imagine turning into a dragon! You'd get to torch so many things! Tzal said, sighing happily.

_Do you think he'd notice if we left?_ Ginny asked, smirking.

_Probably not._ Draco smirked. Ginny frowned, and looked around.

_Where's Jaylin?_ she said. Draco looked, but neither of them could see the phoenix.

_I thought it was too quiet._

She's gone to the Great Hall with Albus. She didn't want to go in the animal carriage, and she's organising her transport. Tzal informed them. Ginny looked for the dress to put it away, but she couldn't see it. It was already put away. You two don't pay attention, do you? Tzal asked, shaking his head. Ginny smirked at Draco, then they went down to the Great Hall.

"When did you get a phoenix?" Ron asked them. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Good morning to you too! It's not my fault you were celebrating your engagement and weren't in the Great Hall, is it?" Ginny said, glaring. "If you like, we could all go back in time, and I'll go to your room and tell you!" she said. Ron shook his head.

"No... It's all right!" he said, and sat down again. Hermione was staring at Jaylin with a smile on her face. "Mione? Are you ok?" Ron asked. She looked at him quickly.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, then sighed. "I was just talking to Jaylin. She's very intelligent," she said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"What did you do to Skeeter?" Draco asked Hermione, smirking. She grinned and, reaching into her robe, pulled out a jar. A beetle was inside, flying around, desperately trying to get out. "She tried to fly away from me, so I caught her in the jar again. This time it's until we get to London, so I can give her to Percy," she said, grinning evilly.

_We are a really bad influence on people!_ Ginny said, grinning.

Draco and Ginny went up to the teacher's table. Jaylin sung out a hello to them. Albus stroked her feathers softly.

_Hello Professor. How are you?_ Ginny asked him, smiling.

_Well thankyou. How was your night?_ He asked, smiling knowingly.

_It was good, but I'm sure you already know that._ Ginny said, smirking. Albus just smiled.

_Hello mate souls. Both good?_ Jaylin asked, smiling.

_We're good, thankyou Jaylin. How are you?_ Draco asked.

_I'm well thankyou. Very happy._ She said, and sang out loud as if to prove it.

_How were you talking to Hermione? Telepathy?_ Ginny asked. Jaylin nodded.

_Hermione is her mortal name too? Intelligent girl._ Jaylin said, smiling.

_What do you mean that Hermione is her mortal name too?_ Ginny asked frowning.

_Your mortal name is Ginerva, and your 'angel' name is Lirale. Hers same._

_Mate souls mortal name is Draco, and 'angel' is Elaril. Now understand?_ Jaylin asked. Ginny nodded. She looked back to Hermione, who was laughing at a joke Ron had made.

_How are you getting to Malfoy Manor?_ Draco asked.

_I will disappear from here, and appear there. Like Apparating._

_I don't like cages, they make me panic. Feel trapped._

_I understand how you feel,_ Ginny said, smiling.

_You need food. Eat breakfast._ Jaylin told them, making them go sit down.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Colin said running over to them. Ginny and Draco looked at him in confusion. "You said you wouldn't let me put the picture in unless you saw it first! Tomorrow's the last day for entry! Bring food and follow me!" Colin said, snatching an apple from the fruit platter before running out the door. Draco grabbed two pieces of cake and watched as Ginny took toast and some fruit off the table.

_Got enough there, dear?_ He asked, smirking.

_It's for you too. I couldn't eat all of this, I'd be sick!_ Ginny said, scowling at him.

"We'll see you on the train, ok?" Ginny said to Ron and Hermione before quickly going out after Draco and Colin.

Colin opened the door to his photography room, and quickly ushered them inside. Ginny and Draco looked around in the red light. Most of the things were packed away, but there were still a lot of films and camera pieces on shelves. There was a string going across the middle of the room. There was one large photo hanging on it, but it was facing the opposite way, so they couldn't see yet.

"Be careful of the string," Colin warned them before going on the other side of it, and carefully unclipped the photo. He showed them the photo, treating it as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. He grinned at their shocked faces. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. The photo was only their faces, looking up at each other. Draco had a slight smirk on his face and Ginny's lips were parted. They were staring at each other in both wonder and lust. Neither of them saw how the lighting made their faces look like they were almost glowing, or that there was a single tree in the background of the picture, making it look like they were the only people on the earth.

"It's... It's excellent Colin!" Ginny said, smiling at him. Colin grinned.

"Draco?" Colin asked. Draco was still staring at the photo in shock.

Would it be too forward of me to say that it's going to win? Tzal said, shocked.

"It... It's great. I say you can put it in," Draco said, grinning. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Thankyou!" Colin said. "I'd hug you, but my hands are full," he said, grinning. He took his wand and said a spell to dry the photo. After another spell, he handed the framed photo to them. "I knew you couldn't say no, so I sent a larger one in yesterday," he said, grinning cheekily. "This one's for you as a late wedding present. Congratulations, and enjoy it!" Colin hugged Ginny, and shook Draco's hand. You better go and get ready. The train will be here soon!" he said, waving his wand to pack everything up. Draco and Ginny left, still in shock.

Wow! You better not drop that! I like that photo! Tzal said, looking down at it again.

It's a good photo. You really think it'll win? Draco asked him. Tzal nodded, smirking.

If it doesn't, then I get to hex the judges! Tzal said, laughing.

They went in to their room, and found a note on their trunks.

_Dear Draco and Ginny,_

_You can leave your things here. We will send everything straight to Malfoy Manor for you._

_Have a nice trip!_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Draco looked at his watch.

"We've still got ten minutes before we have to go down there," he said, grinning suggestively. Ginny shook her head and bit into her toast.

_I'm hungry, and so are you. Eat._ She said. Draco pouted. His stomach rumbled loudly.

_Fine... Traitor,_ he said to his stomach. Ginny grinned and threw him an apple.

_Want to start walking down there? We'll get the best compartment..._ She persuaded him.

One with a pillow and blanket hopefully. I'm still tired, and I doubt either of you slept much last night. Tzal said smugly.

_All right, we'll start walking!_ Draco resigned, holding up his hands in peace. Ginny smirked. She left the photo on their trunks, and they went outside.

"Ginny! Draco! Wait up!" Hermione yelled, running after them with Ron behind her.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Ron just smiled.

"We didn't get to tell you before. I'm pregnant!" she said, grinning.

"You're pregnant? That's great!" Ginny said, hugging her tightly.

"Congratulations Weasley," Draco said, shaking Ron's hand. Ron nodded, smiling broadly.

"We're going to tell everyone at dinner at the Burrow tomorrow night. Are you coming?" Mione asked. Ginny looked at Draco.

_Please?_ She asked, smiling.

_I guess we can..._ Draco said reluctantly. Ginny kissed him.

_Thankyou!_ She said, grinning.

"I'll take it that you're coming?" Mione said, grinning. Ginny nodded, smirking. "Did you still want to show me your telepathy, or did you want to leave it until later?" she asked.

"We'll do that first. Then we can sleep for the last half of the trip. We didn't sleep much last night," Ginny said, grinning. Draco smirked at her.

"Gin! I didn't need to know that!" Ron yelled, looking disgusted. Ginny poked her tongue out at him.

"I'm sure you'll live. Are you coming on the train now? We've only got a few minutes left until we have to board," Ginny said. Mione nodded and pulled Ron with them to the train.

Luna and Neville were already aboard. Neville was holding his Remembrall tightly. It was clear. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally! I didn't think I'd forgotten anything!" he said, grinning. He looked up and saw them standing there. "Hey! We didn't see you at breakfast! Luna was trying to help me get all my things," Neville said, smiling at her.

"Do you have Trevor?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded, and pulled him out of his pocket. "I've spelled him so he can't be more than one metre away from me," Neville said, and put Trevor back into his pocket. Hermione nodded, impressed.

"How are you Hermione?" Luna asked, smiling at her dreamily.

"I'm good Luna, how are you?"

"Good. How is your baby?" she asked, smiling still. Hermione looked at her in shock.

"How did you know that I'm pregnant?" she asked. Luna just smiled at her, then left, Neville following. Hermione shrugged, then looked for Draco and Ginny, who were standing in the doorway of an empty compartment.

"Come on Granger. We want to get this done some time today!" Draco drawled. Mione nodded, and pulled Ron into the compartment after them.

"So what exactly do you want? I know you want us to speak telepathically, but I doubt it's going to be very interesting if you can't hear us," Ginny said. Mione nodded.

"Oh, I know that. I want to test your other abilities while your talking telepathically. I want to see if your brains can still function normally. You know, the basic math problems, speaking out loud as well as telepathically..." she said, grinning enthusiastically.

"Well, as fun as that sounds, I'm going to go play chess with Neville," Ron said, kissing Hermione, and walking out into the corridor. Hermione pulled a quill and parchment out of her pocket, conjuring an ink bottle.

_Can I go with him? I don't want to do maths. I just finished school!_ Draco complained. Ginny smirked. She handed Tzal to him and settled against his torso.

_You think I want to do maths? I'm crap at it even without telepathy!_ Draco grinned.

"Keep talking!" Hermione said, grinning.

_Do you think she'd notice if we left?_ Draco asked.

_Probably. Do you think her baby is a girl or boy?_

_Are we betting for it?_

_We can... Two, three or five nights? _Ginny offered, smirking.

_Two. I think it's a boy._

_Good, I thought it was a girl anyway._

I'll bet that she doesn't want to know until it's born! For an hour of talking. Tzal said, grinning.

_You're both on! Prepare to go down!_ Ginny said, grinning.

"Mione? Boy or girl? Your baby," Ginny added when Mione looked at her, confused.

"I don't know yet. Ron didn't read that bit out," she said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a parchment, and scanned down the page. "It's a girl," she said, smiling. "Why'd you want to know?"

"We had a bet," Ginny said, laughing at Draco's face. Hermione grinned.

"I think I know who won. Keep talking. The results I'm getting are great!"

"How? We haven't heard a thing," Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"Your subconscious hasn't, but you've been answering my questions left, right and centre!" Hermione said, and got her quill ready again.

_Really? That's weird. I don't remember saying anything, let alone answering questions!_ Draco said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

Well, aren't you happy now? An entire hour of me not talking! Tzal said crossly. Stupid ruddy parchment! He yelled at the paper.

Well, you would stop us from talking out loud, so you can talk. We'll find an hour somewhere for you to shut up in, Ginny said, smiling.

All right! I still get to talk! Tzal yelled happily.

_I think we're going to regret that..._ Ginny said. Draco smirked.

_You think? He's not going to shut up for hours!_

_He will if we threaten to throw him out the train window._ Ginny said, smirking. Draco laughed.

You do realise that I am still able to hear you? Tzal yelled. She smiled at him.

Then don't make us use that threat against you! She said chirpily. Ginny looked up, and saw Pansy standing in the doorway with Goyle behind her.

_Crap! Can't she just leave us alone?_ Draco said, groaning.

"Parkinson," Ginny snarled, glaring at her. Pansy smirked.

"Weasley. There aren't any more compartments left, so we have to come in here, unfortunately," she said, glaring at them.

"Sit in the bloody corridor then!" Ginny said, getting annoyed. Pansy smirked.

"Oh, I don't think so! I'm not going to sit on the floor like some _commoner_," she sneered at Ginny. Ginny slapped her across the face. "Bitch! You're going to get it now!" Pansy screeched and pulled Ginny's hair.

"You slut! Let go of me!" Ginny said, scraping her nails down Pansy's face. Pansy yelled in pain, and staggered out of the compartment, pulling Ginny with her. People were gathering around, bored of the trip and wanting to see a fight. Ginny kicked her in the stomach, and Pansy let go of her hair. Ginny stood up properly and held her aching head.

"Ginny! Are you ok?" Ron yelled from a few compartments down.

"I'm fine!" she yelled back. Ron nodded, and went back into the compartment to continue playing chess. Pansy stood up and started to charge at Ginny, but Goyle was holding her back. The people gathered booed at him, wanting them to fight again.

"Let me go Greg!" Pansy snarled. Goyle shook his head.

"I found another compartment," he said and smiled at her. Ginny went into the compartment.

"Go to your compartment, and leave us alone Parkinson," she said, and slammed the compartment door shut. Tzal locked the door for her and Ginny sat down, holding her head.

"I think she pulled some of my hair out!" She growled. Hermione pulled a mirror out of her robes, and handed it to Ginny so she could check.

"What else have you got in that robe Granger?" Draco asked smirking.

"It's not actually the robe. I made a bottomless pocket and attached it to the robe," she said shrugging. Ginny, happy that all of her hair was still there, handed the mirror back.

"Can I see it?" She asked. Mione nodded, and took her robe off. Ginny put her hand in the pocket, and watched as her arm disappeared. "What do you think would happen if someone went inside it?" she asked, grinning. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know. I didn't really want to find out. There's a million different possibilities," she said shrugging. Ginny pulled her arm out, and handed the robe back.

"Could you make me one? Please? I'll be your best friend," she said, grinning. Mione laughed, and nodded. "Thanks Mione!"

"Now can you start talking telepathically again?" She asked. Ginny and Draco nodded.

_When do you think we'll get there?_ Ginny asked him.

_Another two hours probably. I hope it's soon. I want to get home and sleep._

_Sleep sounds good._

_How much longer do you think Granger needs?_ Draco asked. Ginny shrugged.

_Judging on how tired we are, we could fall asleep in the next half hour. Judging by her enthusiasm, we'll still be doing this at the end of forever!_ She said, laughing. Draco grinned.

How true. Do you think she'll listen to me too? I could be a valuable resource! Tzal said eagerly.

You can try... Ginny said. Tzal nodded, and started yelling at Mione, who appeared unaffected.

No fair. She's closed her mind to concentrate! Tzal complained.

"Mione? Can you stop concentrating for a moment? We've got a surprise for you," Ginny said. Draco smirked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously, then relaxed her body.

Hello! Can you hear me now? Tzal asked. Hermione jumped up quickly.

"What was that?" she asked in shock. Ginny and Draco were laughing too hard to answer.

My name is Tzal, and I am Ginny's wand. Tzal introduced himself. I used to belong to Merlin, but I knew that Ginny needed me, so I came to her in Mr. Ollivander's wand shop. Hermione nodded, and sat back down, intrigued. Draco and Ginny quietened down, and Draco passed Tzal to Hermione.

"So Tzal's really your wand?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "You're not just projecting Draco's voice into my head to make me think it's a wand?" she asked uncertainly.

Excuse me? Well, thanks for the vote of confidence! How come no one believes me when I say it's me? Tzal grumbled. Mione shrugged.

"I only said that because thought wands are really rare. How many are there?" she asked Tzal.

Only about 30 all together. You can just think the questions, you know. I'll be able to hear. Tzal said smugly. Mione nodded.

"Did you need us any more Mione, or are you happy to talk to Tzal?" Ginny asked.

"I think I'm done. I might think of something else later, so I'll ask you when we get to the train station. You should sleep now. You both look tired," she said, smiling. Ginny nodded and leant on Draco again. Hermione turned back to Tzal.

_Well, he seems happy that he's got someone to talk to._ Draco said, putting an arm around Ginny.

_He's going to be insufferable when we get home._ She said, smiling.

_What?_ He asked, seeing her look.

_It just feels weird saying that 'home' is Malfoy Manor. A nice weird though._ Ginny decided, smiling up at him. Draco kissed her softly. Ginny yawned. _'Night, dear._ She said, smiling in content as she fell asleep on him. Draco smiled down at her, then closed his eyes too, falling asleep a few seconds later.

"Ginny! Draco! Get up!" Mione said for the tenth time. She looked at her watch. They'd be there in five minutes! "Tzal? Bit of help?" she asked, grinning. Tzal bowed and cleared his throat.

OI! SLEEPY HEADS! GET UP! He yelled loudly. Ginny sat up, glaring.

"You have to get up. We'll be there in a few minutes," Hermione said kindly. Ginny pouted then shook Draco.

"No, don't want to get up," he mumbled.

_Draco? Get up! If I have to be awake, then you do too! Besides, we'll be there in a few minutes, and you look like crap._ Ginny teased him, grinning. Draco opened an eye to glare at her. She smiled at him. _Come on. The quicker you get up, the quicker we can get home. Then we can sleep on a proper bed._ Ginny said, yawning. Draco groaned and sat up properly.

"You don't happen to have a sink in there, do you?" Draco asked Hermione. She shook her head.

"Sorry. I've got a water bottle and a brush though," she offered.

"It's all right. I'll just go stick my head in the bathroom sink," Draco said smirking, then unlocked the door and went down to the bathroom. Ginny stretched and Tzal fixed her robes and hair up for her.

"Did you two have fun?" she asked Mione, smiling.

"Yeah. He's really smart. He taught me some spells," she said, going red.

"Who taught you what?" Ron asked from the doorway, grinning.

"Tzal. Ginny's wand," Hermione answered. Ron nodded, already knowing she had a thought wand.

"So what did Tzal teach you?" Ginny asked, grinning. Hermione blushed brightly. Not looking at Ron, she whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny smiled. "Really? Well, I must get him to tell me about that!" Hermione grinned and whispered something else. Ginny nodded. "It's ok Mione. I won't tell. Have fun with those spells!"

"Won't tell what?" Ron asked, confused. Hermione just smiled at him, and lead him outside.

_Ginny? Can you come to the bathroom for a minute?_ Draco asked.

_However nice the offer, I refuse to have sex with you in there!_ Ginny said, smirking.

_It's not that. Pansy's trying to get in. She did take some of your hair._

_Not the Polyjuice potion?_ Draco nodded. _So how does she sound with my voice?_ Ginny asked, grimacing.

_You should be able to hear it soon..._ Draco said. As Ginny came closer to the bathroom, she heard Pansy's voice calling out for Draco, but she saw herself banging on the door.

_This is a bloody insult!_ Ginny said, incredulous.

We should throw her in front of the train! She shook her head, smirking. You've got a better idea? Tzal asked. Ginny nodded. Tzal clapped his hands eagerly. Oh, do tell! He said happily. Once Ginny had told him the plan, Tzal began to laugh. So much fun! I _definitely _agree. You are the worst influence on everyone around you! I'm so proud! Tzal said, laughing.

_What's going on? What are you two going to do?_ Draco asked warily.

_Just relax, and go with it,_ Ginny instructed.

_That doesn't sound good..._ Draco said. Ginny didn't reply. The train stopped, making everyone sway slightly. Pansy fell backwards.

"Ginny! Can you hurry up?" she yelled at 'herself'. Pansy looked up and saw a complete stranger standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. "We've been waiting for you for ages! You said you'd only be a minute!" Ginny said. Pansy looked this girl over, wondering who she was, and why she hadn't seen her before. Her blue eyes glared with impatience, and her black hair fell to her waist.

"Who are you?" Pansy asked. Ginny laughed.

"That's one of the dumbest questions you've ever asked me! 'Who are you?'" she said, laughing. "Don't tell me you don't remember me?" Ginny asked, looking at Pansy in surprise.

"Of... Of course I remember you," Pansy stuttered.

"Good, well hurry up! We've got to go home!" Ginny said, ushering Pansy to an exit of the train.

_Now would be the time to get out of the bathroom..._ Ginny said to Draco. He slipped out quickly.

"I just remembered! I forgot my wand! I'll be right back! Don't move!" Ginny told Pansy, and left her standing on Platform 9 and 3/4 all alone. Tzal took the spell off of Ginny, and she ran over to Draco.

_That you Gin?_ He asked. Ginny nodded, smirking. _Good. Can we go now?_ He asked.

_Not yet. I want to screw with her mind for a bit longer..._ Ginny said. _Besides, my parents are out there, and I don't want them hugging Pansy instead of me!_ She said, grinning. Draco nodded, and they went out an exit. Pansy was still standing where she'd been left.

"Mum! Dad! Over here!" Ginny yelled. Molly and Arthur came over, smiling at them brightly. Ron and Hermione following them.

"Hello Ginny! Hello Draco!" Molly said, hugging them both tightly. Arthur hugged Ginny tightly, and shook Draco's hand.

"How are you both?" Arthur asked, smiling.

"We're good Dad," Ginny said.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked, pointing over to Pansy.

"Ron, don't swear!" Molly scolded him, them looked to where he was pointing. "Oh my! That looks like Ginny!" she exclaimed.

"What's going on? Are you the real Ginny?" Ron asked her, glaring.

"Yes. I can prove it," she said, grinning. She whispered in Mione's ear, who went red and nodded.

"That's Ginny," Hermione said. Molly looked from Ginny to Pansy in confusion.

"So who's that then?" she asked.

"Pansy Parkinson," Ginny spat. "She tried to pose as me to get Draco," she said, glaring at her.

"Oh... We better change her back, or else her family won't recognise her," Molly said, and walked over to Pansy. Pansy looked from Molly to Ginny and Draco fearfully. "Don't worry. I'm just going to change you back to yourself so you can go home," Molly said kindly. She waved her wand over Pansy, who changed back to her normal self. "I hope you have learnt your lesson. If I find out that you've tried to take my daughter's husband away again, you will live to regret it," Molly said. Pansy nodded in fear. "Now, go find your family, and have a nice day!" she said. Pansy practically ran over to where her parents were standing with Greg.

They walked out onto Kings Cross Station and talked for a few minutes.

"Mrs Weasley? We have to go now. There should be a car waiting out the front for us," Draco said. Molly nodded, and hugged them both tightly again.

"Mum! Settle down! We're going to see you tomorrow for dinner, it's not like we're not going to see each other ever again!" Ginny said, grinning at her mother. Molly nodded and sniffed.

"I know. You're coming for dinner?" she said smiling. Ginny nodded. "All right then. I'll make sure everything's ready for when you come!" Molly said, hugging them again. "Bye!"

"Goodbye Ginny. We'll see you tomorrow," Arthur said, smiling as he hugged her again. "Love you," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"You too," she said back and let go of him. "Bye Ron! Bye Mione!" she said, hugging them. "Don't forget the silencing spell Mione," she said when she hugged her. Hermione grinned and nodded.

"See you all tomorrow!" Draco said, leading Ginny out the front of the station.

"I thought you said there was a car waiting?" she said, looking around. She could only see the normal Muggle cars, and a limo. "Not the limo?" she asked, looking at him in shock. Draco nodded, smirking. "I've never been in a limo!" Ginny said, and pulled him over to it. A chauffeur quickly jumped out and bowed to them.

"Mr Malfoy. You must be Mrs Malfoy," he said to Ginny, who nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine, Anthony," she said, reading his badge. She shook his hand and smiled at him. Anthony smiled, then turned to Draco.

"The Manor is ready for your arrival," he said, and opened the door for them. Ginny climbed into the limo and Draco sat next to her. Anthony closed the door and appeared in the driver's seat.

Draco pressed a button, and the window between the front and back slid up. Ginny laughed quietly.

"That's cool!" she said, laughing again. Draco grinned at her.

"You think that's good?" he said as he opened a side panel in the limo. A TV appeared, as did a tall bottle and two glasses.

"You do know I don't like wine Draco?" Ginny asked. He nodded.

"I know. It's not wine, it's only water," he said, smiling. Ginny kissed him and straddled his legs.

"The drinks can wait," she said between kisses.

"You still have energy after last night?" he asked, grinning. Ginny smirked.

"Not one bit. You do though," she said. Draco laughed and kissed her hotly.

"Sorry love. If we do it now, I won't have enough energy for tonight..." he said.

"I haven't done it in a limo yet," Ginny said, pouting.

"It will still be here tonight," he said, grinning. Ginny smiled at him and sat on the seat properly, throwing her legs on his lap.

"So what's Malfoy Manor like?" she asked.

"Big. To put it bluntly, the Manor is more of a masterpiece than somewhere to live happily," Draco said, sighing.

"Don't worry, we'll change that soon enough. Just get everyone's kids running around and after a day you'd want the masterpiece back!" she said laughing. Draco laughed. He could very well imagine all of the Weasley kids running in the Manor and almost destroying it.

"They might scare the house elves though," Draco said.

"Don't tell Mione you've got house elves. She'll start lecturing you and won't stop for hours!" Ginny said and shuddered, remembering the S.P.E.W meetings. Draco smirked.

"Don't worry about that. They all had the choice to be free when Father died. They were all offered pay. They said they didn't want pay because they wouldn't have any use for it," Draco shrugged. "They did want holidays and some days off to pay respect to their gods, so they got it. I paid some attention when Granger went on about their rights and everything," he said, seeing her face.

"That's great! She'll be happy that she got through to someone!" Ginny exclaimed.

Yeah, but if you tell her, then she'll just be inspired to keep going with it all. Just get her to write a book or something! Tzal said waving it off. Hey! Is this it? He asked, looking out the tinted window. Draco nodded. Can I get my own room? Tzal asked.

What would you use it for? Ginny asked. Tzal thought about that for a moment.

Oh, fine. I at least want a drawer to myself in your bedside table! He compromised.

If there's one, then you get it, Ginny said, grinning.

Yes! Can I get a little lounge or bed too? Like the one Mr Bean has for Teddy? Tzal asked.

That was a shoebox. Ginny informed him.

Minor detail! You have magic, and you can now use it outside of school! Go wild! Make me a bed! Tzal yelled encouragingly. Ginny laughed lightly.

"Mrs Malfoy?" Anthony said, holding his hand out for her to get out. Ginny smiled at him, and took his hand gracefully, climbing out of the limousine.

"It's Ginny," she said, grinning. Anthony nodded.

"Yes Ginny," he said. Draco climbed out of the limo and grinning, took Ginny's hand.

"Bye Anthony!" Ginny called over her shoulder.

"Bye Ginny. Goodbye Mr Malfoy," Anthony said, grinning.

"It's Draco, Anthony!" he called as he led Ginny up the Manor steps.

"Those roses are beautiful," Ginny said, looking at them before following Draco.

"You just made Mum a very happy woman. That's the first time anyone has looked at the roses before the Manor," Draco said, grinning. "Ready?" he asked, holding the door handle. Ginny nodded, wondering why she felt so nervous. It was just a house. Draco opened the door and watched as Ginny's face filled with shock and surprise.

The entrance was a large room, with two marble staircases on either side going upstairs. The floor was covered in green carpeting. Two doors in front of the stairs on either side of the room lead to a lounge room and a large dining room.

"Do you want to try and see everything first, or just go to sleep?" he asked as Ginny yawned.

_Well, I _was_ going to say the first option, but I don't think I could stay awake that long!_ She said, smiling. Draco nodded.

"Hello Master Draco! Twila made sure everything was done for Master Draco! Master Draco's room is ready, and Master and Mrs' things are there already," Twila said, smiling.

"Thankyou Twila. Has Jaylin arrived yet?" Draco asked, looking around. Twila nodded.

"Master and Mrs's phoenix arrived hours ago. Miss Jaylin is out on the grounds exploring," Twila said. Draco nodded. "Miss Jaylin scared us. Master Draco did not say that Miss Jaylin was coming early," Twila said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry Twila. I didn't know Jaylin was coming early until the last minute, and I couldn't tell you. I apologise," he said, smiling at her. Twila nodded.

"Mrs Ginny! Twila is at Mrs Ginny's service! If Mrs Ginny needs anything, just call for Twila, and Twila will come," Twila said, smiling at her. Ginny crouched down so she was eye to eye with Twila.

"Thankyou Twila. Can you just call me Ginny, not Mrs Ginny?" Ginny asked. Twila looked at Draco, who nodded, smiling.

"Yes Ginny, Twila will do as Ginny asks," Twila said, her voice trembling.

"You don't have to call me Ginny if you're uncomfortable with it," Ginny said, smiling at her. Twila nodded and smiled. She hugged Ginny tightly.

"Twila thanks Ginny. Master said Ginny was good, but not this good!" Twila said, sniffing as she pulled away. "No one lets Twila have choices, except Master Draco, and Ginny!" she said, smiling. She clicked her long fingers and disappeared into thin air.

_That was slightly odd..._ Ginny said as she stood up properly.

_Well, you have to realise that none of the house elves were treated with respect while Lucius lived here. The treatment towards them was getting better because of Mum, then they all got scared when they heard that Lucius had escaped, so they're still slightly vulnerable to harshness. It usually takes a lot to gain a house elf's trust, but I'd say you've gained it already._ Draco said, smiling at her. _Do you want to go upstairs now? I'll show you our room._ He said. Ginny nodded, smiling.

Take me to my drawer! Tzal cried, grinning.

All right! Pushy little wand, aren't you? Draco said. Tzal bowed.

I do try. He said, smirking. Draco shook his head and led Ginny upstairs. He led her down a corridor to the very end door. Draco grinned at her and opened it, letting her go in.

_Wow! This is great!_ Ginny exclaimed, looking around the room. The furniture was all made out of ebony. The linen, chair covers, and lounge were in either in gold or silver material. Ginny went into the adjoining bathroom and saw that one towel was gold, the other silver. In the bottom right hand corner, the gold towel had a 'G' embroidered in it, and the silver towel had a 'D'. _How'd you get this set up so quickly? It's amazing!_ Ginny said, going back into the bedroom. She saw another door, and when she opened it, saw a set of stairs. _Where do they go?_ She asked, grinning.

_I thought you were tired?_ Draco asked. Ginny nodded. She shut the door and walked over to him.

"I was, and I still am," she said hugging him. "So, where do they go?"

"They go down to the living room," he said. Ginny shut the door with a wave of her hand, and started to undo her jeans.

Hey! What about my drawer? Tzal asked, crossing his arms. Ginny sighed and walked over to the bedside table. The first drawer she opened was completely empty. Ginny looked in the other drawers, all of which were full. Yes! I got my own drawer! Tzal said happily. Ginny conjured a 'bed' for Tzal and put him in it, grinning. So comfy! Night peoples! Have a nice sleep! Tzal yawned.

Night Tzal. Ginny said, closing the drawer. Ginny opened her trunk and found a pair of pyjamas. She changed into them and turned around to find Draco right in front of her. He trailed a finger along her bare shoulder, and kissed her lightly.

"Umm..." she whispered as he pulled away. He smiled and led her to the king size bed.

Ginny woke up with a smile and a content sigh. She could tell by the light flooding through the crack in the drapes that it was morning. Draco was lying beside her, snoring gently. She smiled at him, and crept out of the bed. She quietly changed into some clothes, and made sure that Draco was still asleep before tiptoeing over to her bedside table. Ginny opened Tzal's drawer and saw a lounge and a lamp as well as his bed.

Why do you have a lamp Tzal? She asked quietly so she wouldn't wake Draco up. Tzal grinned.

The dark and I don't like each other. Tzal said, glaring. Ginny nodded and raised an eyebrow. What? Tzal asked. Ginny shook her head and smiled.

Nothing. Want to come for a walk? I want to see everything.

That could take a while. Judging by the size of this house, if you started now, you wouldn't finish until tomorrow night, and you're supposed to be having dinner at the Burrow today, so make that two day's time. Tzal said seriously. Ginny shrugged.

I still want to look around though! Tzal sighed.

All right, I'll come. Someone has to look after you... he said, grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes, and grabbed Tzal. After writing a note, Ginny went down the stairs into the living room, and looked around. A fireplace, three four-seat lounges, a coffee table and on the mantelpiece were photos of Draco as a boy. Ginny smiled at them, and left the living room through a door. She went past a bathroom, a number of rooms, and two libraries both three times the size of the Hogwarts library. When she ended up outside, Ginny went down the cobblestone path to the courtyard where an outdoor setting was. Ginny walked straight past that, and went over to the rose gardens. It was really like a maze, except made from thorn-less roses, instead of the normal hedge.

They're so beautiful, Ginny said, sighing as she smelt yet another rose. Tzal nodded, bored. He looked around, and saw something of much more interest.

Jaylin's here! He yelled, pointing up to Jaylin, who was perched in a fruit tree. Ginny smiled at her, and ran over to the tree.

_Hello Jaylin. How are you? Draco and I didn't get to see you last night!_ Jaylin nodded.

_I am well. Thankyou Ginny._

_Yes, I know. Busy night._ She said, smirking. Ginny grinned.

_Have you been out here all night?_ She asked. Jaylin nodded.

_I went inside for a while, then came back out. Lovely night._ Jaylin said, smiling.

_Don't you get cold?_ Ginny asked, frowning. Jaylin shook her head.

_Fire inside keeps me warm. Warm night._

_I am used to the cold. Chinese mountains._ Jaylin explained.

Hi Jaylin! Did you want me to make you a nest? Tzal asked her grinning. Jaylin shook her head.

_Nests are responsibility of male. Mate only._ Jaylin said, smiling at Tzal.

Oh well. So is Fawkes coming? Jaylin shrugged.

_He's talking with Merlin. Don't know._ She said.

_Would you like to come with us?_ Ginny asked, seeing a stable near the paddock. She could hear horses neighing loudly. Jaylin shook her head.

_Don't like horses. Scare me._ She said apologetically.

I better go with her. Tzal said reluctantly as Ginny started to run down to the stable.

_You don't have a choice! Silly Tzal!_ Jaylin said, laughing. Tzal smirked at her, then looked from the stables to Ginny.

Remind me why exactly we're here? He asked her raising an eyebrow.

The horses are laughing at someone. Ginny said, smirking as she opened the stable door. Waltz music floated out. Ginny looked in and saw Anthony trying to dance with a broom. He looked like he was trying out for the world championships, his face was filled with concentration and frustration. He saw Ginny, and stopped immediately, going red in the face.

"You look like you're having a hard time there, are you ok?" she asked kindly, smiling at him. Anthony began to nod, then shook his head.

"I don't know how to dance. I've got an important date tomorrow, and I still can't get the moves right," he said, putting the broom back. He sounded nervous talking to her about his problem.

"Go on. I can try and help you if you like," Ginny said. Anthony shook his head.

"It's all right Ginny, you don't have to help me," he said. He grabbed a steel brush and started grooming a black stallion with it. Ginny shook her head at his stubbornness and put Tzal on a bench, then went over to Anthony.

"I know I don't _have_ to. I want to. You can't let your date down, now, can you?" she said, holding out a hand for him. Anthony looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" Ginny nodded. "Thankyou! If I get it right, Oliver will be so happy. He's been trying to get me to dance for ages. I can never seem to get it though. I always get nervous around him," Anthony said, smiling as he put the brush down and took her hand.

"Does Oliver lead, or do you?" Ginny asked. She was slightly surprised that Anthony was gay, but she didn't show it. If he was happy, who really cared?

"I try to," Anthony said, grinning. Ginny nodded, and started instructing him with what to do. Tzal started the waltz again, and Ginny explained to Anthony how to dance.

"You shouldn't get nervous. Do you love Oliver?" she asked. Anthony nodded, and looked down at him feet, trying to make sure he was getting everything right. Ginny lifted his head up. "Well, if you keep dancing with your head down, Oliver won't think that you love him, even if you are just trying to get your feet to go the right way," she said, smiling. "Be proud that you're dancing with someone so special to you," she said. Anthony nodded and smiled. He spun her away, then dipped Ginny, smiling at her. "You got it," she said, standing up again. Anthony was about to say something, when they noticed that the stable door was open.

"It seems I've interrupted," Draco drawled coldly.

Draco woke up and yawned. He felt around the bed for Ginny, but couldn't feel her. He opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw a note on her pillow, and sat up to read it.

_Draco,_

_I've gone out exploring our new home._

_I'll be back soon hopefully._

_Love you,_

_Gin._

_P.S. Look in Tzal's drawer!_

Draco frowned at the post script, but he still leant over and opened the drawer. He chuckled when he saw the furniture Tzal had added. Draco got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and an old shirt, deciding to go look for Ginny. He went outside, knowing Ginny would have ended up there at some point in her exploration. He saw Jaylin in a tree and ran to her.

_Hi Jaylin! Have you seen Ginny?_ Draco asked, grinning. Jaylin nodded.

_She went to the stable. With Tzal._ Jaylin said.

_Thanks!_ Draco said, and went down there. He opened the stable door and saw Anthony spin and dip Ginny. She said something to him that he couldn't hear, but he could very well guess...

"It seems I've interrupted," he said coldly, trying not to show how hurt he was feeling. He turned and left quickly. Anthony looked at Ginny, who's surprised face soon turned into an angry one. She stormed after Draco, going faster than a normal person could run.

_Draco Malfoy! Stop right now!_ She yelled at him. Draco didn't stop.

_Why? So you can tell me that you're bloody leaving with my chauffeur?_ Draco yelled back. Ginny glared at him.

_If you don't stop right now, I will NEVER have sex with you! Ever again Draco! I promised to myself that I wouldn't talk if Potter raped me more than a month, and I didn't say one single fucking word for six months! Remember that before you take your next step!_ Ginny yelled, speeding up, and standing in front of him. Draco glared down at her. _You really are a bastard! As if I would leave you for Anthony! He's gay for the Gods sakes!_ She yelled. Draco smirked at her.

_Likely story Ginny!_ He sneered. Ginny glared again. Suddenly, Draco was on his back and Ginny was ontop of him, except she was no longer Ginny. She was a black puma cat.

_Shut up and bloody listen to me Draco!_ She snarled, a paw threateningly close to his throat. He glared at her, still not willing to listen. She scratched his shoulder, and he cried out in pain. _Now listen, and listen good!_ Ginny said, her bright green eyes looking down at him in both disgust and pity. _I love you Draco. I am not going to leave you for another man, or a girl. Get that through your thick head, or I will pound it into you, understand?_ She snarled. Draco nodded reluctantly. _I was teaching Anthony how to dance, that is all. He has a big date tomorrow with his boyfriend, Oliver, and he was trying to dance with a broom for the Gods sakes! I was showing him how to dance, that is it! Did all of that process in your brain Malfoy?_ She asked, glaring at him. Draco nodded. _Good. Now, you go ask Anthony if what I just told you was right, and I'll be upstairs getting ready for tonight. I'll decide whether I'm going for longer than just dinner._ Ginny said seriously, getting off of him and going to the door before turning back into her human self. She watched with tears in her eyes as Draco went over to Anthony. She went inside, and saw Twila sitting on the stairs to Draco's room. She was crying.

"Ginny is not leaving Twila, is Ginny?" she asked, sniffing. Ginny mustered up a smile.

"I'm not sure. It depends on what Draco does," she replied. Twila nodded. "Can you do something for me Twila?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. What does Ginny want Twila to do?"

"Can you make sure no one goes upstairs? Even Draco. Especially Draco," Ginny said. Twila nodded.

"Twila will do that for Ginny. Does Ginny need Twila to do anything else?" Twila asked.

"No, thankyou Twila. I will call you if I need anything else," Ginny said, and Twila moved so Ginny could go upstairs. Ginny walked into the room, her anger subdued slightly. She grabbed her dressing gown and went into the bathroom. She threw Draco's towel on the bed, not wanting to see it while she was still so upset and angry. She locked the bedroom door, and then locked the bathroom door after her. She turned the bath tap on, only then realising that she'd left Tzal in the stables. She poured bubble bath into the water and watched as bubbles began rising quickly. Ginny stripped off her clothes, and turned the tap off before stepping into the hot bath. As she sank into the water, Ginny sighed, trying not to cry. She curled up into a tight ball as her bright sphere surrounded her body.

Draco got off the ground, and walked over to Anthony, who was standing there in shock.

"Well, is it true?" Draco asked, glaring. Anthony looked at him.

"I don't know what your wife said to you, but if it was anything to do with me being gay, and wanting to impress Oliver for our date tomorrow, then yes, it's true," Anthony said. "She left her wand in the stables," he said, holding Tzal out for Draco. Draco took Tzal and walked away from Anthony.

You're a bloody idiot, you know that? Tzal yelled at Draco after he'd healed his shoulder reluctantly.

Yeah, I know.

You've got to work on your jealous streak, or else you two are never going to trust each other properly! Tzal said, angry with Draco. Draco nodded. Well, what the heck are you waiting for? Go and bloody apologise to her! Take roses too. Tzal added. Draco nodded and grabbed a handful of roses, then went inside just as Ginny went upstairs. He went to go upstairs, but Twila stopped him.

"Sorry Master Draco. Ginny told Twila that she didn't want anyone going upstairs. Even Master Draco. Twila must be good, and do as Ginny tells Twila," Twila said, smiling at Draco.

"Well, I'm going upstairs whether she wants me to or not," Draco said and tried to move past Twila. Twila shook her head and clicked her fingers. An invisible wall appeared, and Draco was stopped from going upstairs. "Twila. Take it down. Right now," Draco said forcefully. Twila shook her head, then disappeared. Draco cursed.

Great what now? He asked Tzal.

Well, I am sure there are other staircases to get upstairs. He said, grinning.

You're loving this, aren't you? Draco asked, glaring at him.

Not the fact that you're fighting, but this, yes. Immensely. Tzal said, laughing. Draco glared at him before going to the main staircase. He tried for about three minutes to get through the barrier, but found that he couldn't.

Can't you do something? Draco asked Tzal. He shook his head.

It's a different kind of magic, so I can't counteract it. Tzal said, shrugging.

"Twila!" Draco yelled. Twila appeared.

"Yes Master Draco?" she asked. He pointed at the barrier.

"Let me upstairs," he growled. Twila shook her head.

"Twila can not disobey Ginny. Twila must not let anyone go _upstairs_, like Ginny said," Twila said, looking at Draco intensely. He nodded.

"Thankyou Twila," he said, and went outside.

What's going on? Tzal asked, confused.

Twila won't let me upstairs.

So you can't go up_stairs..._ Tzal said, smirking. He knew what Draco was going to do. You better use your broom. Anthony's watching. He said. Draco went to the broom shed and grabbed his Nimbus 2001. He mounted it, and flew into the air. He positioned himself at their bedroom window, and covering his eyes, flew straight through it. Whoa! That was fun! Let's do that again! Tzal yelled, laughing. Draco made Tzal fix the window and close the drapes, then looked around for Ginny. Seeing his towel on the bed, he went to the closed bathroom door. After trying the door and realising it was locked, Draco opened it with '_Alohomora_'. He opened the door, and saw Ginny in the bath, curled up in her sphere.

_Ginny?_ He whispered softly, not wanting to scare her.

_Go away Draco. I don't want to talk to you._ she said coolly. Draco could see tears on her face, and knew that she was lying. He made Tzal's drawer open, and floated him to it, with much complaining from Tzal. He closed the door, and bent next to Ginny, reaching inside her sphere. He brushed her hair out of her face. _I told you to go away Draco._ Ginny said, looking away from him. Draco stood up and took his shoes off, then climbed into the bath fully clothed. Ginny looked at him in shock as the water spilled over the bath rim onto the tiled floor.

_I'm not going Ginny._ He said and pulled her into a hug. Ginny hit his arms.

_Let go of me you bastard!_ she yelled, her punches getting weaker each time. Draco kissed her hotly. Ginny pulled away and slapped him. _That's not going to get you off the hook Draco!_ she yelled, standing to get out of the bath.

_I know it won't. I want to apologise for being a jerk. I jumped to conclusions and I was jealous. I didn't think. I'm sorry Ginny._ It wasn't his words that stopped Ginny, but Draco grabbing her hand made her freeze in her tracks. She sank into his arms and cried. _I'm sorry,_ he whispered over and over. He knew that even if he said 'sorry' infinity times it still wouldn't be enough. Yet, he kept saying it and kissed Ginny's tears away softly.

"Master Draco? Ginny? Master and Ginny have one hour and thirty minutes until they is expected for dinner at the Burrow," Twila said from the other side of the door.

"Thankyou Twila," Draco said softly, holding his sleeping wife in his arms. Twila left, closing the door after her quietly. The bath had already been drained, and Ginny was covered in her robe. Draco was shivering, but refused to dry himself and let go of Ginny.

She's going to have a huge headache after all that crying. Tzal informed him, from the drawer, sounding worried. She's been bottling everything up for so long, you doing that just topped it. If she didn't cry today, it would have been either tomorrow, or the day after. She really needs to let her emotions out more often. You both do, or else you're going to have these huge fights every month and sooner or later, 'sorry' just isn't going to do it. Tzal said sighing. Draco nodded.

I know, Tzal. I know.

You should bring her here and wake her up. I can get the headache away and then you two better get ready for dinner. Tzal said. Draco lifted Ginny up as he stood and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her onto the bed. Wow! You're going blue. Why the heck didn't you tell me? Tzal scolded and dried him quickly. Draco shrugged, looking down at Ginny. Tzal put a heating spell on Draco so he wouldn't get sick, then turned to Ginny. All right, you can wake her up now. He said softly.

_Ginny? You have to get up now..._ Draco said. Ginny stirred, but didn't wake up properly. _Gin?_ Draco said, shaking her lightly. Ginny opened her eyes, then shut them immediately, feeling her head throbbing in pain.

_Oww... Throbbing... Pain... Hurts... Make go away... Please?_ she whimpered.

_It's all right. Tzal's going to take it away for you._ Draco said, brushing her hair out of her face.

Go get ready. You're only going to distract us if you stay. Tzal added, before Draco could protest. Draco nodded and reluctantly went to the bathroom to change. Tzal concentrated for a moment. Is that better Gin? Tzal asked. Ginny opened her eyes warily.

Some of the throbbing has stopped, but not all of it. She said.

All right, let me try another one... Tzal said, concentrating. How about now? He asked.

I can live with this. Ginny said, sitting up slowly, then grimacing as she turned to look at Draco. As long as I don't move my head, I should live.

Sorry Ginny. Tzal said, sounding upset that he couldn't help her. Ginny smiled.

It's ok. Thanks for trying. Why did I have to wake up? She asked, yawning.

Dinner at the Burrow. Tzal said. Ginny groaned. Draco came out of the bathroom in his nice robes and Muggle cargo pants with a shirt.

_Do we have to go? My head's just going to get worse if we go there._ Ginny said, holding it in pain. _I really hate crying! It pisses me off so much!_ She said, annoyed. Draco sat beside her and felt her forehead tenderly.

_You've got a fever._ He said. Ginny nodded, wincing in pain from moving her head. _All right. I'll go tell your mum that we can't make it._ Draco said. _I better get you changed into some pj's first._ He said, looking down at Ginny. She closed her eyes.

_All right. I just want to sleep..._ she said, yawning. Draco untied the sash holding the bathrobe and pulled it off of her shoulders carefully, sitting her on the bed. Taking one of her ankles, he slipped it through the leg hole in her knickers, before doing the same with the other one. He stood her up carefully and pulled her knickers up. He used the same process for her shorts, the put her shirt on her slowly, before buttoning it up. He made the covers go back, then lay Ginny on the bed, and pulled the covers up. He kissed her softly. Ginny smiled at him.

_Sorry for making you cry Ginny._ He said sadly. She shook her head slightly.

_It's all right Draco. I would have cried anyway._ She said, kissing him. _Tell mum I'm really sorry, ok?_ Draco nodded, kissing her again before going outside of the room.

"Master Draco? Is Ginny all right?" Twila asked.

"She has a big headache. I'm going to the Burrow, and I'll be back soon, ok?" Twila nodded. "Look after her until I get back," Draco said, going down to the fireplace. He was thankful that he'd already organised for the Burrow to be put onto his Floo system.

Draco threw Floo powder in the fire, and stepped inside the green flames.

"The Burrow!" he said. The flames disappeared, and all Draco could feel was a coldness before arriving in the Burrow's living room fireplace. He stepped out quickly so he wouldn't catch on fire, and brushed the soot off of his robes.

"Draco!" Mr Weasley exclaimed, shocked. "Are you early, or is my watch going fast again?" Arthur asked, shaking his wrist.

"No, I'm early Mr Weasley. Sort of. Ginny's got a big headache and a fever. I was just coming to say that we couldn't come," Draco said.

"Draco? Is that you?" Molly said, peering into the living room. "It is! Oh, you came early! I'm so happy! When's Ginny coming, dear?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Ginny's not feeling well. I was just coming over to tell you that we wouldn't be here. Sorry," Draco said. Molly's face fell.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" she asked, worried.

"She's got a headache and a fever. I've got to get back to her. Ginny says that she's sorry Mrs Weasley," Draco said, throwing some Floo powder in the fire and disappearing before Molly could protest.

He arrived in his living room, and shook the dust off of his robes quickly before going upstairs to Ginny. She was hugging the quilt and snoring softly. He smiled at her, then took his robe off. Tzal conjured a seat for him, and Draco sat next to Ginny, taking her hand in his.

"Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy! Come quickly!" he heard Twila yelling a while later from the living room. Draco ran to the stairs.

"Be quiet! Ginny's asleep!" he said urgently. Twila came into the entrance and nodded.

"Master Malfoy. Mrs Weasley's here with everyone," Twila whispered. Draco paled. They were going to wake Ginny up. He went downstairs quickly, and into the living room, where all of the Weasley's and Hermione were waiting, most of them holding dishes in tea towels. Molly smiled at him.

"Since you couldn't come to us, we've decided to come to you," she said. Draco nodded.

"Can you please keep it down? Ginny only just fell asleep," he said quietly.

"You could just put a silencing spell on the room," Hermione said, then grinned sheepishly at the look he gave her. Molly nodded at Draco.

"You go do that dear. We'll get everything ready for dinner," she said, ushering him out of the room. Draco stood there in shock for a few seconds, before going upstairs to Ginny.

What's wrong? Tzal asked.

The Weasley's are here. Every single one of them. Kids too! Draco said, still shocked.

Really? Oh, this is going to be hilarious! I _have_ to come see! Tzal said, laughing.

Can you put a silencing spell on the room so Ginny doesn't hear the noise? Draco asked. Tzal nodded.

Is Mione here too? Tzal asked. Draco nodded. Good. I'll leave Ginny alone and talk to Mione then! Tzal said happily. Draco grabbed Tzal and headed downstairs again. The entire table was filled with food, and nearly every seat was taken. Draco sat down between Molly and Hermione wearily.

You tell me if she wakes up, got it? Draco said before he let Tzal go to Hermione. Tzal nodded.

Get you if she wakes up. Got it. Tzal said and went to Mione.

"Draco! We set everything up, and we were going to wait, but some of the children got hungry," Molly said, glaring at Ron, who smiled innocently as he grabbed another chicken leg.

"It's all right Mrs Malfoy. I'm not that hungry anyway," Draco said sighing.

"Nonsense!" Molly said, and began filling his plate with food. "Potatoes?" she asked, smiling. Draco nodded, knowing that he wouldn't eat half of the food on his plate even if he was feeling well.

"So what's wrong with our baby sister?" Fred asked, grinning.

"She's got a headache and a fever," Draco said. Bill and Charlie looked at each other, then they both glared at Draco.

"What did you do to make her cry?" Bill asked. Draco looked up in surprise. "Ginny only has a headache and a fever if she's been crying," Bill said. Everyone glared at Draco, who was just too tired and shocked to respond.

"Leave him alone, all of you!" Ginny said from the doorway, glaring at them. Draco looked up to see her standing in the doorway, dressed in an old pair of jeans and a shirt. She still didn't look well.

Tzal... I'm sure I told you to tell me when Ginny was awake?

Umm... Ginny told me not to tell you. My loyalty's with her foremost. Sorry! Tzal said, grinning cheekily. Draco went over to Ginny quickly, worried.

_Are you all right, love?_ He asked her. He felt her forehead lightly, and although she was still slightly hot, the fever seemed to be gone. Ginny smiled at him, and kissed his cheek lightly.

_I'm fine. I made the fever change into a fireball. It's currently burning out in the bathtub._ She said, grinning. _How did everyone get here?_

_I don't think your mum believed me about your headache, so she brought everyone _with_ dinner to find out._ Draco said, smirking.

_Well, that's good because I'm starving!_ Ginny said. Draco led her to his seat, pulling her chair out so she could sit down.

Maybe you should tell everyone what's happening... Tzal suggested.

"I wasn't feeling well before. I'm fine now. Deal with it, and can someone pass me the bread rolls?" Ginny said, looking at George who was closest to them. George nodded, and handed the bread basket down the table.

_Well, as I doubt anyone's going to move, I'll be down the end with the kids,_ Draco said, kissing her softly before walking down to where seven red-headed kids were sitting, eating and laughing.

"Hi Uncle Draco! I'm Bliss," a little red-headed girl of four said, smiling at him.

"Hello Bliss. Who's your mum and dad?" he asked, grinning.

"Mum! Dad!" Bliss said, making Penelope and Percy look around. Bliss waved at them.

"Uncle Draco? Why didn't you invite us to your wedding?" a boy asked him, pouting.

"Well, the wedding was rushed, and we didn't get to invite a lot of people. Who are you?" Draco asked the boy, grinning.

"My name's Arthur. You can call me Art. I'm seven. My mum's there," he said, pointing to Fleur, "And dad's there," he said, pointing to Bill.

"Unckie Dwake!" a little girl said, wanting his attention. He looked at her, then blinked, thinking he was seeing double, then he realised they were twins. "I'm Hope," she said, smiling.

"I'm Lissa!" the girl next to Hope introduced herself, smiling. They were young, about three, by Draco's reckoning.

"Unckie Dwake!" a boy said. Draco looked at him, and grinned, seeing the boy's twin too. "I'm Woger!" he said.

"I'm Weagan," the boy next to him said. They both looked like they were three too.

"Roger and Reagan," Art whispered, grinning. Draco nodded, smirking. "The boy's are Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelica's, and Lissa and Hope are Uncle George and Auntie Katie's."

"Thanks Art," Draco replied, grinning. He looked at the last child, who was sitting there, eating silently. "Hello," Draco said, smiling at her. "I'm Draco," he said, holding out a hand to her. She shook it solemnly.

"I'm Jayde," she said, then went back to eating.

"She's nine. Her mum's in hospital because of dragon fire burns," Art whispered. Draco nodded.

_Draco? You all right down there?_ Ginny asked.

_Yeah. The kids are being good. What's Jayde's mum's name?_

_Ellen. Don't mention her, or else Jayde and Charlie will get really upset._

_How long has she been in hospital?_ He asked, frowning.

_A little over a month. It doesn't look very good,_ Ginny said sadly.

_Which hospital, do you know?_

_St. Mungo's of course. Why?_ Ginny asked. Draco shrugged.

_Just wondering._ He said, looking at Jayde's solemn face. He doubted that Jayde had smiled once the entire time her mum had been in hospital. Draco was determined to make her smile.

_Mum will get upset too if you mention Ellen. She only found out a few year's ago that Charlie married, and that Jayde even existed. Charlie got Ellen pregnant when he was 18, and he thought he didn't want Mum knowing. He showed up on the doorstep with Ellen and Jayde on her fifth birthday. Mum's still not happy with him, but she's getting over it because he gave her a grandchild._ Ginny told him. Draco nodded.

"Unckie Dwake?" Reagan said, smiling. He held out his juice cup and said a few words. Draco grinned, understanding what he said.

"Fred! Reagan wants you to fill his juice cup!" Draco yelled down the table.

"Can't you do it?" Fred yelled back. Draco looked at Reagan, who said a very adamant no.

"No! Reagan wants you to!" Draco yelled again. Fred groaned and walked down to Reagan. "He wants orange juice this time," Draco said, grinning at Fred.

"And Reagan told you this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Draco nodded. Fred pointed his wand at the cup, and it filled with orange juice. Reagan clapped his hands and smiled at Fred.

"Ta Daddy," he said. Fred smiled at Reagan, then went back to his seat. Roger spoke to Draco, who began laughing loudly. "Fred! Roger wants Butterbeer!" Draco said, laughing again.

"No!" Fred yelled. "I knew I shouldn't have let him drink from my glass yesterday," he muttered to Angelica. She nodded, glaring at him.

"That's what I said!" she said. Fred just smiled at his wife apologetically.

"George! Lissa wants Butterbeer too!" Draco yelled suddenly.

"How do you know what our kids want Malfoy?" George yelled.

"They told me!" came the reply. All of the boys were oblivious to Molly's glares, so she turned to her husband to complain.

"I don't think it's appropriate to yell at the table," she said, glaring at the ignorant boys again.

"Oi Malfoy! Mum wants us to stop yelling!" George yelled down to Draco. They heard muffled laughter from Art and Draco.

"Then come down here!" Draco yelled. Fred and George got up and went down to the end of the table. "Good, now deal with your kids drinks. Lissa wants tropical juice, so does Bliss."

"Percy! Get down here!" George yelled at him. Percy came down, scowling. "Bliss wants tropical juice," he said, grinning.

"Hope wants apple juice. Roger still wants Butterbeer, even though I've told him he can't, because it's not good for kids. It stunts your growth, you know. Do you want to be that short when you're twenty?" Draco asked Roger, who said something to him. "That's a good guy. He wants blackberry juice now. Art's already got a drink, and I don't think Jayde wants anything yet, do you?" he asked her. She shook her head. Fred, George and Percy filled their kids cups, then went back to their dinner.

_Well, I know what I'm getting the kids for Christmas!_ Draco said, grinning.

_And what would that be exactly?_ Ginny asked.

_Their own refillable juice cups. They're in Hogsmeade for a few Sickles each._ Draco said.

_Good idea..._ Ginny said, slightly surprised. Draco grinned.

"Has everyone finished yet?" Molly asked. A loud chorus of yes' were heard from all over the table. "Good. Do you want dessert now or later?"

"Now!" everyone yelled very loudly. Molly smiled at their enthusiasm and waved her wand. A piece of chocolate mudcake and a piece of French cheesecake appeared on everyone's plate.

"Ginny? Want my French cheesecake for your mudcake?" George asked, grinning.

"How could I say no to that offer?" she said, and floated her mudcake over to him, making his French cheesecake go onto her own plate.

"Who am I going to swap with then?" Fred complained.

"Ask Draco. If you're nice, he might let you." Fred nodded reluctantly and went to get up to go down to Draco, but his French cheesecake was already floating down the middle of the table.

"Hey! You could have let me ask first!" Fred yelled, then shut up when he saw Draco fly the chocolate mudcake over. "Make sure I don't ask next time!" he yelled, grinning. Draco smirked.

"Uncle Draco?" Jayde whispered very quietly. Draco looked at her.

"Yes Jayde?" he whispered back, smiling.

"Do you want my cheesecake? I don't really like French," she whispered. Draco grinned and nodded. He carefully took the piece of cheesecake off of her plate.

"Thanks Jayde," he whispered. Jayde nodded. "What cheesecake do you like?" Draco asked her. Jayde shrugged slightly.

"I'm not sure," she whispered. Near the end of the table, Charlie was watching Draco and Jayde whispering.

"Do you know what they're talking about Ginny?" he asked her urgently. He hadn't been able to get Jayde to talk for days!

"Cheesecake. I think Draco's about to set a play date," she said, grinning. "Or to be more exact, a food date," she said. "He's offered for Jayde to come over so she can find out what cheesecake she likes... And now everyone's coming!" Ginny said, laughing.

_You brought that upon yourself, dear!_ She told him. Draco nodded.

_I know. Oh well. At least I won't have to try and eat so many cheesecakes by myself! We can throw them at each other if we don't like them!_ Draco said, laughing. Ginny grinned.

_What will I be doing during that time exactly? I want to try the cheesecakes too!_ Ginny said, pouting.

_Then you're invited too! Everyone should be happy then, the parents have all got a day to themselves!_ Draco said. Ginny nodded. Ron coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. When everyone was quiet, Ron and Mione stood up, both going slightly red.

"We have an announcement to make," Ron said, grinning. Mione looked at everyone, feeling nervous.

"We're going to have a baby!" she said, blushing. Immediately, the entire table started yelling out congratulations.

"Go Ronnie-kins!" Fred and George yelled. Molly stood and hugged Ron and Hermione tightly.

"Congratulations dears," she said, getting teary eyed. "I'm so proud of you," she said. Draco had to hold back a laugh.

_How is she proud? She's just found out that Ron and Hermione have been having sex! Bad pictures!_ Draco said, shaking his head. Ginny tried not to laugh into her cheesecake.

"Thanks mum," Ron said, going red. After the congratulations had gone around, Draco whispered in Art and Jayde's ears, smirking. Art and Jayde nodded. Both of the children got out of their seats, and walked up to Ron and Hermione.

"Uncle Ron? Aunt Hermione?" Jayde whispered to get their attention.

"Where do babies come from?" Art asked. Ron spluttered into his drink and everyone started laughing. Art grinned at Ron, who was going completely red.

"Jayde!" Draco called from the other end of the table. She looked down at him, and nodded. She went over to her dad and opened her arms for a hug. Charlie smiled at her and pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered and hugged him tightly. Charlie held back tears as he kissed his daughter's head softly.

Isn't that sweet! Tzal blubbered, sniffing loudly. I'm going to keep that one! He said, putting it into his pictorial 'memory'.

Draco frowned. He'd made Charlie smile but he still hadn't got Jayde to smile...

"If everyone has finished, I think we should go to the living room," Ginny said after a while. Everyone readily agreed and followed her into the living room. Fred and George almost jumped over each other to get on the lounge first, then realised it wasn't necessary as there was enough room for nearly everyone to sit down. Draco came into the living room last with the children, and seeing no room on the lounges, sat on the floor with the kids instead. The adults started talking as Ginny poured their drinks for them. After a while, Molly excused herself, needing to take the dishes home with the leftover food.

"Mione? Can I have Tzal for a minute?" Draco asked, seeing that the kids were getting restless. Mione passed Tzal to him, and Draco waved him. A large box appeared and Draco opened it for the kids. Tzal went back to Hermione as Art reached into the seemingly empty box and struggled to pull out a large train set in a box. "That works best in the dining room," Draco told him with a wink. Art nodded, and dragged the box into the dining room. As soon as he opened it, the train set sprung out of the box, and arranged itself on the furniture.

"Cool! Thanks Uncle Draco!" Art yelled happily. Roger and Reagan went after Art, wanting to play with the trains too. Jayde looked from Draco to the box. He nodded.

"Go ahead Jayde. There's something in there for you too," he said, smiling. Jayde nodded, and reached into the box. She pulled a doll out and a nurse's bag. When Charlie saw the doll she was holding, he dropped his glass in shock. Ginny stopped it before it could hit the ground.

"What's wrong Charlie?" she asked, then she saw what he was looking at. "Oh dear," she said, and hugged her older brother quickly. Draco looked from the doll to Charlie, wondering what was going on. He asked Tzal, as Ginny was busy comforting her brother.

The doll looks like Ellen, Tzal said.

"Jayde? How about you go play nurses with Bliss, Hope and Lissa in the dining room? There'll be enough room for you and the boys. Just don't step on the train track," he warned the girls, smiling. Bliss, Hope and Lissa went in there straight away, but Jayde just stood there for a few moments, looking at the doll, before following them.

"What exactly is that box Malfoy?" Percy asked.

"It's a toy box. You just put your hand in there, and whatever toy you want comes out," he said, shrugging. Penelope whispered in her husband's ear.

"Can we try it?" Percy asked, grinning. Draco nodded.

"Go ahead. You're responsible for whatever you bring out," he said.

"We're next!" Fred yelled out, grinning.

"Thanks Malfoy," Percy said. Penelope put her hand in the toy box. She pulled out a coiled whip and a cowboy hat. Fred and George began laughing as Percy went completely red in the face. Draco coughed, hiding his laugh.

"You might want to turn the box around," he said, smirking. Fred walked over to the box with Angelica and reached inside. He pulled out what was first thought to be two connected hand buzzers. Angelica glared at him, then started grinning as he explained it's _other_ use. Ginny, still hugging Charlie, tried not to laugh, shaking from the effort.

_What is it?_ Draco asked, frowning.

_Sensitive buzzers..._ Ginny replied vaguely. She pulled away from Charlie, and laughed at Fred, who just grinned.

"All right, who's next?" Draco asked, smirking. George pulled out the same thing as Fred. Katie smiled at him, she'd heard Fred tell Angelica what its use was. Bill went to the box, grinning and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a silk scarf.

_Oh, I really shouldn't be here!_ Ginny said, wincing.

_You think that's bad? Ronnie-kins is next,_ Draco said, smirking.

_If Dad does this, I'm going to be sick._ Ginny informed him.

I seriously doubt that. He looks like he's going to be sick too. Tzal said, peering at Arthur's face. Can someone move me out of his way? Please? Tzal begged, realising that Hermione was sitting right next to Arthur. Oi, Mione! Move it before Arthur throws up on you! Tzal screamed at her. Mione jumped up quickly, and went to the box with Ron. Oh, I don't want to look! Tzal said, covering his eyes with his hands. Ron pulled out a French maid outfit, and grinning, handed to Hermione, who was bright red. Tzal laughed loudly, laughing even harder when he heard Arthur running from the room.

_Does he know where the bathroom is?_ Ginny asked Draco, who shook his head. _We better go find him in case he's sick in our room._ She said, grabbing his hand.

"Well... Everyone enjoy your toys. Please, don't bother returning them, we'll throw them into the fire if you do," Draco said, smirking. "I think you'll all be very...ahem... _eager_ to get home," he said, grinning at them all.

_Yes, Draco._ Ginny said, knowing what he was going to ask. He grinned.

_Thanks Gin._

"If you want, we'll let the kids stay here overnight. Somehow, I don't think you'll want your kids waking you up early..." Draco said. Fred nodded and pulled Angelica up.

"Thanks mate," he said, grinning. "Hey kids! You get to stay here overnight!" he yelled into the dining room. They heard them all yell loudly in response. Clutching her doll and bag, Jayde came into the room. The adults tried to hide their 'toys'. Jayde walked over to Charlie quietly, and took his hand in hers.

"Daddy? Can I go home with you?" she asked softly. Charlie nodded. Jayde walked to Draco. "Bye Uncle Draco," she said, holding the doll out to him. Draco shook his head.

"You can keep it," he said, smiling. Jayde looked at him in surprise, then nodded. "I'll see you for out food date, ok?" Jayde nodded solemnly.

"Thankyou Uncle Draco. Bye Aunt Ginny," she said. Ginny hugged Jayde and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Bye. You have sweet dreams, ok?" Jayde nodded, then went to the fireplace with Charlie. He threw Floo powder in, picked her up and stepped into the flames, disappearing with a shout. Fred and Angelica came back in, already having said goodnight to their kids.

"Well, we're going home!" Fred announced, and grinning, hugged Ginny.

"That box is a keeper... Get it if you divorce him," he said. Ginny laughed, and waved him off to the fireplace. Fred smirked at Draco and shook his hand, then threw Floo powder in and stepped into the flames. Angelica hugged Ginny tightly.

"You call us if anything goes wrong, ok? Well, me, because I doubt Fred will get out of bed," she added. Ginny nodded. "Night Gin-Gin," she said, hugging Draco before Flooing to her home. They repeated this process with the rest of the adults, then Ginny went to find her father.

"Dad!" she yelled. She heard a noise outside, and went out the back to find Arthur sitting on the chairs with his eyes closed, breathing the air in deeply. "Hey Dad. You all right now?" she asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes. I don't want to see that ever again. If Molly had..." he began, then stopped, shuddering at image. Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly.

"It's all right Dad. Everyone's gone, and the box has been put away," she said, telling Draco to put it away before she came back inside with Arthur.

"All right kids. You've got to go to sleep soon!" Draco said. They all groaned, not wanting to go to bed. Hope and Lissa yawned widely. "Come on girls. Off to bed with you!" he said, grinning. Hope and Lissa shook their heads. "The room has ponies and fairies in it," he said. They both stretched their arms out so Draco could carry them to the room. He lifted Lissa up carefully with one hand, then Hope with the other, both girls squealing happily. Draco carried them up the stairs, and down to one of the guest rooms. He opened the door to reveal a pink room with rainbows, fairies and ponies on the walls. There were two cribs and a small bed for Bliss for when he could coax her to go to bed. Bliss had followed Draco upstairs, wanting to see the ponies and fairies too. "Ok, who wants the pony pj's and who wants the fairy ones?" he asked, the two girls replying quickly. "All right, all right! You can both have ponies then!" As Draco changed Lissa and Hope into pyjamas, Bliss came up behind him.

"Uncle Draco?" she said, getting his attention. "Can I sleep with the ponies and fairies too?" she asked, looking around the room in wonder. Draco nodded, smiling. Lissa mumbled some tired words.

"Well, if you're good, we can ask your mum if she'll let you stay another night, ok?" Lissa nodded and yawned widely again. "I might be able to show you some _real_ ponies tomorrow," Draco added. Hope clapped her hands. "Did you want to get changed into your pj's Bliss?" he asked her. "There are some in the chest over there," he said, indicating to the wooden chest. Bliss went over and picked out her pj's. Draco heard Ginny ask him to get the box away before she brought Arthur in.

Tzal? Bit of help?

All right! _I'll_ do everything then! Tzal yelled at Draco as he made the box disappear.

_Gin? Do Lissa and Hope brush their teeth?_ He asked Ginny.

_Do they have any teeth?_ she asked, grinning. Draco asked them, getting an indignant reply.

"Sorry girls. I wasn't looking at your mouths. I couldn't get past your beautiful faces," he said, grinning at them. "And since you have so many teeth, we have to brush them so you can impress everyone!" he said, smiling. Lissa poked her tongue out at him.

"Uncle Draco! I'm dressed now!" Bliss announced.

"Good girl. You need to brush your teeth too, come on," Draco said, picking Lissa and Hope up again. He led them to the bathroom, where six new toothbrushes were sitting. He gave the purple one to Bliss, Hope and Lissa each getting a pink one. Draco made sure they brushed their teeth properly before taking them back to the room. He tucked each of the girls in and said goodnight.

"Uncle Draco? Can Auntie Ginny say goodnight to us too?" Bliss asked, Lissa and Hope agreeing. Draco nodded, telling Ginny to come say goodnight to them.

"Dad? Did you want to say goodnight to the girls? We've got everyone's kids staying over the night," Ginny said, smiling at him. Arthur nodded and let her lead him inside and up to the room. "Oh... I'm jealous! I want this room," Ginny said, seeing the walls. Bliss laughed and hugged Ginny tightly.

"Night Auntie Ginny!" Bliss said, yawning. Arthur hugged his grand daughters then his daughter and shook Draco's hand before excusing himself, and going back to the Burrow. Ginny hugged Lissa and Hope tightly, then left with Draco, going downstairs to get the boys upstairs.

"Come on guys! It's time to go to bed!" Draco called to them. Art pouted at Draco, which was soon replaced with a huge yawn. Following suit, Roger and Reagan yawned widely. "Come on. The train set will still be here tomorrow," Draco said, grinning, picking Roger and Reagan up. Art went over to Ginny, who picked him up. Art yawned again. Draco took them upstairs into a room with trains and Quidditch brooms on the walls. Draco helped Roger and Reagan get dressed, Art dressing himself. They helped the boys clean their teeth, then carried them back to the bedroom, all of them yawning loudly. Draco and Ginny tucked the three tired boys into bed and said goodnight before going to their own room.

Excuse me! I am still in the living room! And someone left me near the fire! Tzal yelled. Ginny grinned, and floated him up to the room. Well, I'm so _glad_ you could take time out of your busy schedule to rescue me, he said sarcastically. Ginny smirked at him.

You didn't burn, and you're _still_ complaining? Tzal glared at her, then opened his drawer and went inside with a sarcastic 'goodnight'. Night Tzal.

_Ginny? You know how you said that you changed your headache into a fireball?_ Draco asked form the bathroom. Ginny nodded. _It's still here, and somehow, I doubt it's shrunk._ Ginny went into the bathroom and saw her headache in the bathtub.

_Try and freeze it._ She suggested. Draco put his hand above the bath and a sheet of ice began covering it. Soon, the fireball had turned into an iceball. Ginny turned the hot water on, and watched as it melted. Once the ice had melted, Ginny saw something sitting where the ball had just been. It looked like three black pearls stuck together. Ginny didn't want to risk picking it up, in case it was something bad. _Where'd this come from?_ She asked Draco, who shrugged, nonplussed. They heard a tapping at their bedroom window, and went over to it. Jaylin flew inside, and landed on the bed railing.

_Bring me the pearls. Quickly now._ She said urgently. Ginny floated them to her. Jaylin took them in her beak, and left, without another word.

_Do you think she'll be back soon?_ Ginny asked.

_I have no idea._

She'll be back. Don't know if it'll be soon, but she'll be back. Tzal said from the drawer, still grumpy.

Lighten up Tzal! If you're really that upset I promise to never let you go near the fire again, ok?

I know what you're doing! You're going to twist that promise so I can't Floo or got to the House with you, aren't you? Tzal accused. Ginny shrugged. Fine, I'll stop complaining! Tzal said relulctantly.

See? Don't you feel better now? she asked him, smirking. Tzal glared at her, then turned over to go to sleep. Draco smirked, and hugged Ginny from behind.

_So do you want to have a look in the box?_ he asked her, kissing her neck.

_No. I want to go to sleep. I'm exhausted._ Ginny said, going over to the bed. Draco pouted. _After today, I think you're bloody lucky that I'm still here Draco. Don't push it._ He could only agree with her. He sat in the bed and watched as she changed into her pyjama shorts and singlet. Ginny climbed in beside him.

_I did say I was sorry._ He said, putting an arm around her. Ginny nodded and sighing, relaxed into his body to go to sleep.

(a/n: _Please don't hurt me! These things had to happen! Not the shovel! Ahhhhhh!_

_About the songs... I can only blame my CD player for them. I was in a singing mood..._

_I was trying to make this only 20 chapters, but it'll probably end up being 25 (including prologue and epilogue) now. My brain (funny thing it is) keeps thinking of all these new ideas, and it's really hard to keep up! Oh well, I try._

_Ok, you can all review now! Until the next time, farewell! Oh, and don't forget to review! One more thing: REVIEW! _I don't think that's going to work... _You think you can do better? _Yep. REVIEW PEOPLES, OR ELSE! _Yeah, I can see how threatening everyone is going to get them to review... _It might..._ Fine. Now me and Tzal say you have to review. So does Simon. Simon says review! The little button on the bottom left hand corner of the screen. Click it! You know you want to!_ Ok... this is getting weird now. Just review and it will all go away... "With just a wave of my magic wand, your troubles will soon be gone..." Ok, REALLY weird now! Just review! Wait, we're you referring to me in that bit? Cool! There's a song about me! _No, there's not. Go away. I'm here till Thursday! Try the steak! 65 pages! I rule! Wow! I'm tired... Review everyone!_)


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n: _Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!_

_I am _**soo**_ sorry that it took so long to put this chapter up! I've been overloaded with work and I didn't have much time to write over the past few weeks. Sorry, I hope you can all forgive me and enjoy this chapter!_

_Darla's picture is on the site now (the link is in the last chapter)._

_My bio has been updated! Yay for me!_

_I (finally) have a story up on It's on my fanfiction homepage (in my bio) and if anyone wants to read it, (and review) I'd greatly appreciate it!_

_NixiNox- thanks for telling me that your sister's old and mature enough to read this. (Hi D. Glad you like my story!) I was worried that she was 10 or something. I hardly think this kind of story is appropriate for a 10-year-old! I hope you both like the story!_

_Isador- I know, it was really long, but I kept thinking of new things, and I had to put it all in! (Much like this chapter, as you'll find out!) Of course I can keep it up! At least, I hope I can! Me, amazing? Ok! _:-)

_AllylovesHarry- glad you liked the chapter. I can't wait to see your pictures!_

_LadySnake- the longest chapter you've ever read? That's good! _:-)

_Slytherinsexkitten129- I think Draco needed to show that he could be a good parent, I think he keeps thinking that he's going to become like Lucius, so I wanted to show that he wasn't. The pearls are getting to you? Ha, ha! They got to someone! Well, I'm not telling you here... You'll just have to read and find out, sorry! Draco's attention to Jayde is part of the bigger story, but that will be explained more in the sequel! Tzal needed some time to talk to people who were going to listen, and I think the other wands helped him do that!_

_Madam Whitbrook- I'm not sure if you've read up to this chapter, but I'll still reply to your review! I have no idea what canon Potterverse is, so I can't do anything to my story to make it better to your liking, sorry!_ :-(

_Red9889- LMAO? Is Tzal really that funny? _You bet I am!_ Wasn't asking you, Tzal! It really took 3 days to read? Wow... Yeah, Draco gets jealous really easily, but Ginny will make him control it, hopefully! I thought it was funny to make Draco jealous of Anthony, even if it was just to show that Draco jumps to conclusions easily. I like my conversations with Tzal at the end of the chapters too. He's fun to talk to, even if he is 'slightly' obnoxious!_

_a.r.lund- decided not to review, huh? Well, you know you can't resist the button! It was calling you to press it and then the keyboard did the same thing so you could type out a review for me! Decided not to review... Ha! Well, we got you back!_ :-P

_SailorNeo- I didn't realise that Draco did tell Narcissa about her grandchild. Sorry! I feel silly now! I've changed it for you! I think that no one else picked it up, because by that time I was taking longer and longer to write my chapters, much like now! _:-( _Thanks for telling me! _:-)

_Devil'sSexyAngel- thanks! Over 700 fics? That's got to be some kind of record! _:-)_ Just because you've read that many it doesn't mean you don't have a life! Unless you're me, I'm almost there! I hope my story is captivating, I try to make it as captivating as possible!_

_Tamralyn- glad you love my story! I update as soon as I possibly can!_

_lulabear222- I hope you continued reading after the fourth chapter! I'm sorry that you think my story's detached and choppy! I do try to make it as fluent as possible, although there are some things that are meant to be unexplained until the sequel. Draco and Ginny accept that they're destined to fall in love because in a nutshell (a rather large one in this case) as they have Lirale and Elaril inside of them, they are influencing Draco and Ginny's love. Draco helps Ginny when no one else could, helping her trust him. I can't remember what else I wrote, but I hope this helps you!_

_SafireCappy- I wish I could see Tom Felton in real life! I, unfortunately, don't live in the UK, so it's not possible at the moment... I can only dream! You're getting his autograph? You're so lucky! Try to get a photo with him!_

_Darla- I know it was so long... So many ideas! My brain hurts... Glad you got the link for the pictures working! It's only your PC... The pearls sound interesting, huh? Well, you're not the only one who thinks so! You should find out what they mean soon! Tzal says hi back! _Attitude? What attitude? Oh, ok..._ Sit on it Tzal! Ok, keep reviewing Darla!_

_JoJo Bobo- I'm happy that you think my fic is cool! I do try and get the chapters done as soon as I possibly can, and if I was immortal, then I would have it to you in days instead of weeks._

_Unfortunately, I am not immortal; I need sleep and have to go to school (Hence why I've been taking so long with each chapter.). _Yes, that's right... _Not_ immortal. Nice way to throw them off course! Oh... wait, ignore that! I said _nothing_! Nothing at all!_ Good one Tzal! I mean... I agree with Tzal, he said nothing! _:-D

_Thank you for your second review! It made me type a bit faster, I think! I hope you got my e-mail. Thanks again!_ :-)

_Tanya1- I'm glad you think my story's great! Hyper's good! It gives you a lot of energy to bounce off the walls! So much fun... Harry could be such an evil guy! Can you imagine Harry as Darth Vader? That would be hilarious! Of course I'll write more, and now you definitely have to read it! (You're bonded for life, my dear! Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!)_

_**Little-munchkin-poo**- Where are you? I don't have a review from you! I've been waiting for ages! If you don't review for this one, then you're in BIG trouble! YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! My dear, you've been Howler-d... _:-)

_I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that the two guestrooms (and most of the rooms, actually) in Malfoy Manor are actually like smaller Room of Requirement's. Can you honestly see any of the Malfoy's wanting to be shown up by a school? _;-)

_I don't own '_Hitch-hikers Guide to the Galaxy_' by Douglas Adams._

_I also don't own '_The Ancient Future_' by Traci Harding either. (Well, I've got the first book, but you know what I mean.) _

_Hmm... I don't own a lot of things, do I? I'm an owner-less person! _Is that even a word?_ Go away Tzal or I'll create the worst creature in the world and make it eat you. _I'm quiet!_ Good..._

_Read on, oh faithful ones..._)

**Chapter Eighteen**

Draco woke up to hear kids laughing and screaming. He looked around. Ginny wasn't in bed, and he couldn't see her in the bathroom.

_Gin? You up already?_ He asked, yawning.

_Yeah. I've been up since seven with these kids. I think the train set's going to break in a minute!_ She said, laughing.

_I'll be down in about five minutes. Have you had breakfast yet?_

_Yes. Twila made us breakfast. There should be some left for you..._ Ginny said. Draco got out of bed and changed into his clothes. He went downstairs, frowning, as he couldn't hear any noise. He looked outside; making sure that time wasn't stopped, then continued down the stairs. As he walked into the dining room, six red haired kids ambushed Draco, Ginny laughing from the sidelines. Art and Bliss grabbed Draco's arms while both sets of twins attached themselves to his legs. Ginny kept laughing, making no attempt to help Draco.

_You set this up, didn't you, you little wench?_ Draco asked her. Ginny smirked and whistled loudly. The kids unwrapped themselves from Draco and started demanding his attention.

"Uncle Draco! Uncle Draco!" Art yelled. "The train needs another tunnel!"

"Uncle Draco! Can we see the ponies?" Bliss asked loudly, trying to project her voice over Art's.

_Why did I get up?_ Draco asked, wanting to crawl back into his bed and pretend he hadn't woken up yet. Ginny grinned.

"Come on kids. Let Draco eat his breakfast first, then he'll play with you outside, ok?" Ginny suggested. They pouted, not liking that idea. "We can go outside with the train set and see if the train will go up a tree," Ginny said, grinning. Art looked at Ginny in surprise.

"Do you really think it'll go _up_ a tree?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out," she said, picking the box up. Everyone followed her outside eagerly. Draco sat down and looked at the leftover breakfast.

_Where's the toast?_ He asked Ginny.

_In their stomach's. Weasley's eat lots at other people's places, because it's so hard to get anything once it's gone around the table a few times._

_Oh... Is there any bacon? Or eggs? Or anything?_ He asked as Ginny kept shaking her head.

_I seriously doubt it. There's some croissants left and cheese. In the silver platter on the table. It was too far for them to get, and they don't like croissants, so you're lucky._ She said, grinning. Draco opened the platter, and sighed in relief. He took the platter outside and sat on the outdoor setting. Ginny grinned at him and walked over. The kids were trying to make the train wind around the tree, having found out that it could defeat gravity and go straight upwards. Ginny sat beside Draco and took a croissant for herself, smirking at his glare. _I said they don't like them, I never said I didn't! They're going to get bored with the train after a while. What'll we do then?_ Ginny asked him.

_Show them the horses._ Draco said, grinning. Ginny shook her head.

_I don't think the boys will want to do that._

_They might. They'll like Storm._

_He's the black stallion?_ She asked. Draco nodded. _Can I ride him later? Please?_ Ginny begged, smiling at him.

_I don't know. He's very temperamental. You'll have to ask him..._ Draco said with a shrug.

"Uncle Draco! Aunty Ginny!" Art called. "What's that?" he asked, pointing up at Jaylin in the tree.

"She's a phoenix, Art. If you're nice, she might let you pat her," Ginny said, walking over to him.

_Hello Jaylin. How are you?_ Ginny asked, smiling.

_I am happy. Fawkes coming._ She said, singing joyfully.

_To stay, or just for a visit?_ Ginny asked.

_We're not sure. Maybe stay._ Jaylin said. Ginny felt something pulling at her skirt. She looked down to Art, who was frowning.

"Aunty Ginny? Can I pat the phoenix now?" Art asked. Ginny smiled at him. Jaylin flew out of the tree and landed softly beside them. Art smiled and touched Jaylin's feathers in wonder. "She's beautiful," he said in awe.

"Can we pat her too?" Bliss whispered.

"One at a time," Ginny said, smiling. Bliss nodded and waited for Art to stop. Once they had finished, Roger and Reagan began patting her, whispering in Jaylin's ear. Jaylin looked at Ginny questioning her. Ginny looked worried then nodded, trusting Jaylin. Roger and Reagan held onto her tail feathers and Jaylin lifted them off the ground.

_Whoa! What's going on?_ Draco asked, running down to them. Jaylin flew into the air and Roger and Reagan squealed in delight as she flew them around the Manor's grounds.

_Jaylin's taking them for a ride._ Ginny said, smiling. Hope and Lissa watched as their cousins flew around, laughing happily. They were still laughing as they landed. _Thank you Jaylin._ She said, smiling at her. Jaylin nodded. Lissa and Hope asked Jaylin the same question, and they took hold of her tail feathers once Ginny and Draco agreed. They laughed as Jaylin flew them around. Hope felt her hand slipping and called out to her sister. Lissa didn't hear her, Jaylin however, did. As Hope fell, Jaylin flew around sharply and Hope landed on her back.

_Are you all right? Little one, _Jaylin asked. Hope nodded and clutched her feathers, thanking Jaylin. Jaylin landed and Ginny took Hope in her arms, making sure that she wasn't in shock. Hope smiled at her happily.

_Are you ok Jaylin?_ Draco asked. Jaylin nodded.

_Just frightened that I was going to drop her. Scared me..._ She said, letting out a sigh. She flew back up into the tree. Ginny carried Hope down to the stables, Draco and the rest of the kids following.

"Uncle Draco? Can we ride the big horse?" Art asked, seeing Storm. Draco looked at Ginny, who shrugged, frowning. Neither Ginny nor Draco noticed Roger and Reagan leave. Soon, they all heard a deep laughter from outside and the stable door opened, revealing Anthony with the twins under his arms.

"I found these two in the bale of hay," he said, laughing. Draco smirked as he looked at Anthony's rugged figure. He was covered in hay.

"It seems more like _they_ found _you_ in the hay, Anthony," Ginny said, laughing. Anthony grinned, then placed the two boys down again.

"They can throw hay bloody well for three-year-olds!" he said. "So did you go out and get these ones or are they your family's?" he asked Ginny.

"I doubt we could have this many children in _one_ night!" Ginny said, smirking. "Maybe two nights, but not one," she said, laughing at Anthony's shocked face.

"Aunty Ginny! That's gross!" Art exclaimed, pulling a disgusted face.

"Yeah, that was _wrong_ Aunty Ginny," Bliss said, pulling a face like Art's.

"Sorry! I forget that you know what I'm talking about!" she said, smiling at them. Their faces softened slightly, and the expressions were lost once Draco put Art on the ground, and led Storm out of his stable. "Draco?" Ginny questioned, wondering what he was doing.

_Are you sure that's safe Draco?_ She asked. Draco nodded.

_I've made an agreement with him. As long as they don't scream or make any loud noises, he'll be calm._ Draco answered. Ginny frowned, but she didn't contradict his judgement.

"Ok, kids. Listen carefully. Storm will let you pat him if you don't make any sudden noises. So you can't yell or scream while you're around him, ok?" Draco asked them, looking at each of them intently to make sure they understood him. Each child nodded, then quietly tiptoed over to Storm two at a time, patting his flank and nose (once they'd been lifted) softly. Art patted Storm in awe, amazed at how much strength and beauty could exist in one animal. They all patted the stallion quietly and without event. Art stood there, staring at the stallion, still in awe. Anthony saw his look, and grinned. He asked Draco a question quietly, who nodded in response. Anthony squatted beside Art.

"Do you want to help me groom him?" he asked. Art looked at him in shock, and nodded, once he saw that he wasn't jesting. Anthony took Art's hand and moved him away before taking Storm back into his stable to get him ready for grooming. Art helped and watched Anthony carefully, not moving away from his side.

_I think they're getting bored of the horses..._ Ginny said, seeing the kid's restlessness.

_Bored? Well that's just not allowed..._

"Who wants to see the pool?" Draco asked, smirking. The kids jumped up and down and ran outside, Draco and Ginny following.

You have a pool? And you didn't tell me? Tzal exclaimed. It will be forgiven if you let me go swimming! Take me to your water! Hmm... Doesn't sound as good as the 'take me to your leader', does it? He asked, shaking his head.

Can you swim? I don't think pool water is good for wands... Ginny said, frowning

Meh! I'm going swimming, and you can't stop me! Tzal said, determined.

No, but if you get caught in the filter, then you'll be torn to shreds, and I'll say that will stop you, Ginny replied, smirking.

Oh, fine then! You just _love_ to spoil my fun, don't you? He asked, glaring. Ginny smirked at him.

You bet I do! It's the highlight of my otherwise boring and dull day...

_Otherwise boring and dull day!_ Tzal muttered sarcastically under his breath.

_Would you look at the size of that pool! Are you sure it's not a lake or something?_ Ginny asked, staring at the huge pool. _How did I miss this when we were looking around?_

_You didn't go past the stables, so you didn't see it._ Draco replied with a shrug.

"Uncle Draco?" Bliss asked, grabbing his hand. He looked down at her. "Can we go swimming?" Draco looked at Ginny, who nodded.

"You'll have to get bathers on though, we don't want you to go home soaking wet," Ginny said with a grin. Bliss nodded eagerly. Ginny led them all back to the house, and helped the girls get into bathers. Draco helped Roger and Reagan into swimming trunks and carried them back to the pool. Ginny made sure that the two sets of twins had their floaties on before letting them into the pool. They jumped into the pool eagerly while Draco smirked at Ginny.

_Now who's bored?_ Ginny poked her tongue out at him. _What's with the towel?_ He asked, indicating to the towel wrapped around her body tightly. She smirked and handed him her towel and Tzal. Draco tried not to stare at her body in those bathers. So it was a one piece, but he could still imagine...

_You didn't expect me to just sit out here and not go swimming, did you?_ She asked, diving into the pool. Draco wished he'd brought his bathers.

You didn't bring your bathers either? I left mine in my drawer... Tzal said with a sigh. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. Tzal just laughed his head off at Draco's expression. You could go get dressed quickly. I can stay out here on my own. I need the tan... He said, laughing again.

It's dangerous to get a tan, you know. Why else do you think I'm so pale? Ginny said from the pool, grinning. Go get changed Draco, Tzal's not going anywhere, and neither is the towel. Draco just grinned and headed back up to the Manor.

"Aunty Ginny! Can I go swimming too?" Art yelled as he walked up to the pool.

"All right! Draco just went to the house!" Ginny yelled back, silently telling Draco that Art was coming up. A few minutes later, Art came out with Draco, both dressed in their swimming shorts. Art ran down to the pool and climbed in. Draco sauntered down and dived into the pool gracefully. Not even ten minutes later, almost all of the Weasley's came out, wondering where their children were.

"Bliss! Where are you?" Penelope called. Bliss ducked her head beneath the water quickly. Percy looked around.

"Art!" Bill yelled loudly. Fleur was on his arm, looking around. Art did the same as Bliss.

"Roger! Reagan!" Fred yelled. Angelica pointed over to the pool and they began walking over to it.

"Hope? Lissa? Are you in there?" George called, getting closer.

"Would you look at the size of that pool!" Fred exclaimed, no longer worried about his children.

"It's huge! Can we go in Malfoy?" George asked him, grinning. Malfoy smirked at them.

"Yeah, you can. Draco, would you be a dear and show them where to get the bathers?" Ginny said, smiling at him sweetly. Fred and George burst out laughing. Draco scowled at them, then climbed out of the pool reluctantly. He wrapped a towel around his body and led the adults up to the guestrooms silently, ignoring Fred and George's comments.

_Fine, but you owe me now Ginerva._ He said with a smirk.

_All right. I've never done it in a pool,_ she said with a sly smirk. Draco almost dropped to the floor.

"Oi, Malfoy! Are we there yet?" Fred called out. Draco shook his head to get out the images and walked down a bit further.

"Ladies room. Bather's are in the top drawer," he said, indicating to the room. They all grinned at the ponies and fairies on the walls. "This is the little boy's room. You can find the shorts yourself," he said, smirking as he left to the pool. Ginny knew what he'd done, but she just smirked at him, knowing that the boys would probably rip the room to pieces before looking for the bather shorts.

"Uncle Draco? Ride?" Roger asked, grinning up at him.

"Oh, all right," Draco said. Suddenly, every child in the pool decided that they wanted a ride too. Draco grabbed Roger's hand, getting everyone to make a long 'train'. He started to pull them along, finding the resistance from the water hard. Ginny appeared beside him and helped him pull them, using more magic than muscle.

_Cheater! _I_ could have done that!_ Draco grumbled. Ginny smirked and kept pulling them. Soon, the kids began to drift off as they saw pool toys appearing. Bliss and Art found the water noddles and began sword fighting with them. Lissa and Hope floated over to the boogie boards while Roger and Reagan begged Draco and Ginny to let them go on the pool cars. They were lifted into them, and immediately charged at each other, paddling their feet in the water quickly. Fleur, Penelope, Katie and Angelica came out, diving into the pool and swimming over to Draco and Ginny.

"Where are ze boys?" Fleur asked. Ginny smirked, looking at Draco expectantly. He shrugged.

"I think they're still looking for their swimmers," he mumbled. Katie began laughing.

"I hope you've got insurance..." she said. "They're going to tear that room apart, with or without Percy and Bill's help," she said, grinning. Draco shrugged, smirking.

"It's like the Room of Requirement. When they're done, it will all just go back to normal. So they might be in there for a while..." he said. Penelope swam over to Bliss.

"Don't think that I didn't see you try and hide from me before miss," she said. Art swam away, hoping she wouldn't tell him off too. Bliss nodded, looking down.

"Sorry mum. I just wanted to keep swimming. We'd only just got in!" she replied.

"It's ok. You hiding let us get in," Penelope said with a grin. Bliss smiled at her mum and splashed her with water. Penelope laughed, and began splashing her back. Art grinned and began splashing too. Roger and Reagan, not wanting to miss out, kicked their way over in the cars and began splashing everyone. Soon, everyone was splashing everyone. No one noticed when the boys came out of the Manor and headed down to the pool.

"Well, would you look at that!" Fred exclaimed.

"They started the fun without us!" George finished.

"They must pay..." Bill said evilly, and began running up to the pool. He flew over the edge and tucked his legs up to his chin. The water splashed upwards, drenching everyone.

"Bill! Look what you 'ave done to my 'air!" Fleur exclaimed, splashing him. Bill smirked and kissed her. Art grimaced and began splashing everyone again. Fred and George bombed into the pool, drenching everyone more than they already were. No one expected what happened next. Percy ran up to the pool, and taking a deep breath, tucked his legs up, falling into the water.

"Percy?" Penelope exclaimed, wondering what had happened to her normally shy husband. He grinned and shrugged. Bliss swam over to him, grinning.

"Dad? Can you take me for a ride? Please?" she asked him shyly. Percy nodded, and put Bliss onto his shoulders. Art had a difficult time trying to pull his parents apart, but when he finally did, he asked Bill for a ride too.

Everyone swam until noon when Twila came out, announcing lunch was ready. They dragged themselves inside, getting dressed quickly so they could get to the food.

Hello? Tzal called out. Can someone get **me**? I want to come inside! Ginny laughed her head off, making Draco answer.

Bring yourself in! He replied, smirking. Tzal glared.

Are you _sure_ about that? He asked evilly.

_You better go get him. Last time I refused to get him, he made my clothes disappear as soon as I put them on. It took me an hour to finally apologise and get my clothes back..._ She said with a smirk. Draco sighed and pulled his jeans on.

_Fine! I'm going!_ he said, going down to the pool. He grabbed Tzal, and heard noises coming from the water. When he looked over, Draco paled. Fleur shrieked loudly and Bill tried to cover her quickly. Tzal laughed his head off as Draco ran back to his room. _I'm never using the pool again... Your brother and Fleur were..._ He stopped, unable to finish. Ginny shuddered.

_They were... in your pool! Oh... Yuck... We're going to have to clean it now... Should I tell Mum to get him in trouble?_ She asked, smirking.

Definitely! If not, then I get to curse him! Tzal yelled quickly before Draco could answer.

Well that's just typical of _you_ Tzal. I expected no less! Tzal gave her a mock bow. Draco's stomach rumbled loudly. Ginny laughed. Maybe we should eat lunch before we agree to anything. I doubt we'll beat them in a duel on an empty stomach... Bill is a curse breaker. Ginny stated, going down to the dining room. She noticed that Bill and Fleur weren't there, but Art was.

"Hope you don't mind, but _they_ started eating without you," Angelica said, indicating to Fred and George, who gave them both a brief nod and continued to stuff their faces. Draco chuckled and held the chair out for Ginny, who sat down. Angelica and Katie glared at their husbands, who never pulled _their_ chairs out, but Fred and George didn't seem to notice. "Sorry about them. I think the swim made them hungry," Angelica said.

"They're usually not like this," Katie said.

"I know," Ginny said frowning.

_What's in that water? Makes Bill and Fleur horny, makes Fred and George starving. I'd hate to see what it did to Percy!_ Ginny said with a smile. Draco shrugged, watching as the two men shovelled their food into their mouths. _I hope it didn't do anything to the kids..._ She said, looking down to them, but they were all smiling and eating happily. Percy and Penelope walked in, looking ruffled and guilty. Draco winced.

_I'm going to have to sterilise everything!_ Draco announced. Ginny didn't reprimand him, she agreed with him wholly.

Better yet, you could sell everything. The Minister of Magic's... Actually, no. That's just weird... Tzal said with a disgusted shudder. Ginny looked ready to throw up.

_You ok Gin?_ Draco asked. She nodded but glared at Tzal, who just smiled sheepishly.

Fred and George finally finished eating just as Bill and Fleur walked in, red faced.

"Uh, Malfoy? Sorry mate," Bill said, holding his hand. Draco didn't shake it; who knew where it'd been? Bill grinned and put his hand by his side again.

"Next time, just ask for a room. There are plenty you know," he said with a smirk. Bill nodded, happy he wasn't getting killed or threatened.

"We're going home now. Art," Fleur called. Art looked up and pouted.

"Do I 'ave to mother?" he asked, putting on an accent. Fleur nodded, knowing he only used his accent when he wanted to make her agree.

"Yes, you 'ave to. No more pouting," she said. Art waved goodbye to everyone and followed his parents to the fireplace. Fred, Angelica, George and Katie stood up too, calling their children, saying goodbye to Draco and Ginny. Percy and Penelope stayed for a while longer, letting Bliss finish her lunch. Percy and Draco got into a heated talk about Aurors and their training. Ginny and Penelope watched with amusement.

"Percy's never this passionate when he talks with me!" Penelope said, half in complaint and half in admiration. Ginny grinned.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk..." she suggested, feeling slightly awkward. Penelope nodded and noticed her awkwardness.

"Are you and Draco planning on having children?"

"Not at this moment, but we will have one child," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Only one? Why not two?" Penelope asked, smiling.

"I can only have one child because of my miscarriage," Ginny said. Penelope nodded, feeling stupid for bringing it up. She'd forgotten about that... "It's all right. Please, don't apologise," Ginny told her, just as she was about to do so. Penelope nodded. "I think Bliss is ready to go home. She looks tired," Ginny noted. Percy carried Bliss to the fireplace, saying goodbye to Ginny and Draco before Flooing back to his house.

"Thanks for letting him get out. He's hardly left the office before this. Poor Percy. He's just getting too much work and not enough rest," she said, hugging Ginny tightly, before Flooing too.

"Twila!" Draco called. Twila appeared.

"Yes Master Draco?" she asked.

"Can you please get someone to clean the pool and the two guest rooms immediately?" Draco asked. Twila nodded and disappeared. Ginny laughed lightly. "I'm not going to be able to think of swimming without feeling disgusted now..." Draco said grimacing.

"_You_ feel disgusted? He's _my_ brother!" Ginny said.

Well _I'm_ the one who had to listen to them! Who honestly cares? I want to go upstairs and sleep! All that sunbaking has made me tired... Tzal said with a yawn.

A sleep sounds good actually. Ginny said, going up to their room, Draco following.

I've got a drawer! I've got a drawer! Tzal sang. Ginny and Draco just looked at him. What? I like my drawer... He said, hanging his head. Ginny put Tzal in his drawer and flopped onto the bed. She curled up into Draco and literally fell asleep in minutes.

Draco and Ginny woke up to hear tapping on the window. Ginny sat up and opened it quickly. Both Jaylin and Fawkes flew into the room.

_Hello mate souls. Sleep well?_ Jaylin asked, smiling. Ginny and Draco nodded, yawning slightly.

_We have some news to tell you._ Fawkes announced, singing happily.

_Fawkes and I are going to have a baby. We're pregnant!_ Jaylin said happily.

_Will you be there? See birth? _Fawkes asked them.

_Birth will be before my next rebirth. Month's time._ Jaylin said.

_Of course we'll be there!_ Ginny said.

_How quickly do you conceive?_ Draco asked, intrigued.

_Usually one hour. Times differ._ Jaylin said, smiling.

_We must go now. Ready nest._ Fawkes said.

_Pearls are almost ready. Bye souls!_ Jaylin said as she and Fawkes flew out of the window. Draco closed it behind them and pulled the blankets up again, making Ginny lay down.

_What does she mean they're almost ready? Ready for what?_ Ginny asked Draco, who shrugged.

_I know as much as you do._ He said with a grin and pulled her to his body. Ginny yawned and they fell asleep again.

Ron Flooed over to Malfoy Manor and found Twila upstairs cleaning a room.

"Hi, where's Ginny and Draco?" he asked as politely as he could. He was in a rush.

"Master and Ginny are sleeping. Does Master Ron want Twila to get them for him?" she asked, smiling. Ron shook his head.

"Oh, no. It's all right..." he said. Ginny came out of the room quietly, having heard the noise. Draco was still sleeping peacefully in bed. "Ginny! You're up!"

"Way to state the obvious Ron," she drawled. He just grinned, and held out a parchment to her.

"I had to tell someone. Hermione's asleep and Mum and Dad are out," he said. Ginny nodded and read the parchment twice before the words sunk in.

"No! You didn't! I'm so proud of you Ron!" she said, looking back at the letter. "Wow! Look at all of them! Mum's going to be so proud of you!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, yawning as he walked into the room.

"Ron got his job letter. Nearly every Quidditch team offered for him to be their Keeper! Oh, Chudley Cannons are on here!" Ginny said, grinning. Ron nodded. "I'll bet it was hard for you not to wake Mione up, huh?" she asked, grinning. Ron nodded, still speechless.

"Chudley Cannons? Well, maybe you'll get them to win a few games then Weasley," Draco said, smirking. Ron began to glare, then realised that Draco had complimented him.

"Thanks..." he managed to get out. Ginny hugged Ron again and gave him the parchment back. "Do you have yours yet?" he asked them. They both shook their heads. "Oh, well. It should be here within the next few days," Ron said. "I'm going to see if Mum and Dad are home yet," he said, practically running down to the fireplace. Draco shook his head, and practically dragged Ginny back to bed to sleep again.

Ginny opened her eyes, hearing something unusual. It sounded like two marbles were being rolled across a wooden floor. Malfoy Manor didn't _have_ wooden floors. She frowned and sat up in bed, looking around. She noticed that Draco wasn't in bed with her, and she wasn't even in Malfoy Manor by the looks of it.

"Hello Ginerva. How are you?" a voice asked sweetly. Ginny looked over to where the Goddess, Evelyyn, was standing, elegant and as beautiful as last they had met. Ginny shook her head.

"Um... I'm ok, thanks. How come I remember you? I thought you said that I wouldn't remember until the time is right?" she asked clearly confused. Evelyyn nodded, looking apologetic.

"I am sorry about all of this. We will not meet like this anymore. I have to leave soon, so your memory will not be cleared after this," Evelyyn said. Ginny nodded. Evelyyn walked over to Ginny, holding something in her hand. Ginny looked into her offered hands and gasped. Evelyyn was holding a bracelet made out of a black pearl. Ginny put the bracelet on and looked at it. It was twisted to give the illusion that it was spinning.

"Where are the other two?" she asked. Evelyyn smiled.

"My husband, Evan is giving Draco the other bracelet. The third pearl has not been modified as of yet. The third pearl can not be given away until the owner of it appears," Evelyyn said. Ginny nodded absent-mindedly as she looked down at the bracelet. "As it was made out of your pain, the bracelet will store all of the pains and negative emotions you experience. It will also help you during your pregnancy to ease some of the pain. Not a lot of it, but some at least," Evelyyn said.

"You know when I'm going to be pregnant?" Ginny asked curiously. Evelyyn laughed lightly.

"Of course. I am all-knowing, am I not?" she asked, smiling. Ginny grinned. "Do you have any questions for me Ginerva?" Evelyyn asked.

"What is your husband like?" Ginny asked.

"Evan is much like Draco, although they are different in many ways. Their hair colour and length, their eye colour, their knowledge and experiences are all quite different. Yet they are both stubborn and beautiful. They are loyal and both desperately want children both to prove that they are not their fathers and because they love children," Evelyyn said, smiling slightly.

"Evan's father? How can he have a father when he's a God?" Ginny asked.

"We were not always like this, Ginerva. Even I have parents, although they died when I was young. I was almost an adult in mortal years, but my soul was still quite young," Evelyyn said, sounding sad.

"How do you _become_ a Goddess? Do you have to have an interview or something?" Ginny asked, half in jest. Evelyyn shook her head, smiling.

"I am not quite sure _how_ I became Goddess. It was all such a blur. All I can remember is the light surrounding me and filling me. It is sometimes difficult to see things other than how we remember them," Evelyyn said. Ginny nodded, having no idea what she meant.

"Can you actually have children?" Ginny asked, curious. Evelyyn nodded.

"In a way we can have children. It is very difficult to explain. I can have a child with Evan if we return to the physical plane and inhabit two bodies. Then if we leave those bodies and return to this plane, we will have a child. I am still unsure how that process happens," Evelyyn said, sounding confused. Ginny nodded, getting confused herself.

"What plane are we on now?" Ginny asked.

"We are currently on the fifth plane, which is the spiritual plane. Out of the seven planes I can only go down to the third in this form. The first plane is the one you know, the second is the astral plane, mainly concerned with love. Amazingly, only a few mortals know of that plane, yourself and Draco are two of the few. The third plane is the mental plane, to do with conscious and sub-conscious thoughts. The fourth plane is wisdom, the fifth is spiritual, the sixth is involution, and the seventh plane is 'perfection' as mortals say. Do you have any more questions?"

(The planes and their meanings are from Traci Harding's book- disclaimer is at the top, if you didn't read it, it isn't my fault!)

"No. I can't think of anything else," Ginny said with a grin. Evelyyn nodded, and smiled at Ginny before disappearing into thin air.

Ginny woke up and stretched. She noticed Draco's bracelet on his wrist, and grinned as she saw her own one. She shook him awake quickly, only remembering that she'd been given the bracelet in a dream, and nothing else.

_Draco! Get up!_ Draco swatted at her, yawning.

_Go away. Too early to get up..._ He grumbled, rolling over again.

Actually it's 9 o'clock. You're breakfast is waiting, and you missed your mail. _I've_ been up for ages! Tzal said sounding smug. Ginny frowned at him.

What are you so smug about? Tzal just smirked at her. Ginny pushed the quilts off of the bed, and Draco immediately curled up, trying to pull the blankets up at the same time. She smirked at him, then quietly filled a jug of water up and floated it above Draco's head. She poured a few drops onto his head, making him turn to glare at her, but he stopped halfway, seeing the jug above him.

_All right! I'll get up!_ Draco said quickly sitting up. Ginny smirked and poured it over him anyway, running out of the room before Draco could get to her.

"Ginerva!" Draco yelled, pulling his bathrobe on as he ran after her. "Get back here!" he yelled. Ginny's only reply was to laugh at him and keep running. Draco followed her outside, still dripping wet. "Ginerva Malfoy! Get over here!" Ginny turned to him, grinning. Draco was glaring at her, but it was hard to take him seriously when he was soaking wet. She burst out laughing again. Draco took advantage of this and ran over to her quietly, grabbing her arm. He noticed something digging into his hand, and saw the black pearl bracelet around her wrist, only then realising he was wearing one too.

"Did you get yours in a dream too?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded, then remembering why he was holding her wrist, glared at her. Ginny laughed again, not able to control herself.

"What is so funny?" Draco asked her, glaring.

"You look so funny!" she said between breaths, and after reclaiming her wrist, went back up to the Manor, Draco glaring at her before following.

_I'm going to get you for that one Ginerva..._ He promised. Ginny smirked.

_You wish!_ She said, getting Tzal to dry Draco's hair.

Can I get some attention now? Tzal said, looking from Ginny to Draco. _As_ I was saying... Your job offer letters have arrived! I've been waiting for you two to get up for ages! Tzal complained. Twila wouldn't let me get you up... He said, pouting. Ginny and Draco didn't answer, as they were both trying to beat each other into the dining room where their letters were waiting.

_This one's yours..._ Ginny said, handing it to Draco. She opened her letter and read it quickly. _I'll let you tell first... Hurry up!_ Ginny said to Draco, grinning.

"My own companies and a few Seeker positions," Draco said. He'd been expecting his own companies, so that wasn't too surprising, but the Seeker positions were. Ron was better at Quidditch that he was, even he'd admit that now.

"That's great Draco. How businesses do you own exactly?" she asked, frowning. Draco shrugged.

"Three or four, depending on what Lucius did with the last one," Draco said. Ginny nodded.

"Four businesses, nine properties, not including the one your Grandfather left you and billions of Galleons! We're going to have to talk about all of this soon..." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"I know. What's your letter say?" Draco asked. Ginny grinned.

"Mr. Lovegood wants me to help with _The Quibbler_! He's going to retire soon, and he wants Luna and me to be partners. Apparently John's doing really well," Ginny said, reading the parchment from Mr. Lovegood. "I've got a few other job offers, but I don't really want to be a model... Especially for _that_ magazine!" Ginny yelled when she read a name. "_Playwizard_. Ugh... By _brothers_ get that magazine! Oh... so wrong..." Ginny said, shuddering.

"Wow... _Playwizard_ want you in their magazine! What other magazines?" Draco asked, getting the parchment off of her. "Wow. This is a long list..." Draco said, as he saw the countless names of magazines and newspapers. He stopped when he saw a particular name. "Well, if you go anywhere near _that_ magazine I'll be forced to curse you. I know for a fact that only old guys buy that one. _Wizard's Witches_. The amount of times I heard that magazine being discussed by people at parties is just so big that I lost count after 100," Draco said. Ginny grinned.

"Liar! You wouldn't have heard about it that many times!" she said.

"You're right. I lost count at 167," he said, with a grin.

"Would Master Draco and Ginny like to eat their breakfast now?" Twila asked them.

"Yes please Twila," Ginny said, sitting down. Tzal glared at Twila, who took no notice of him, and Tzal soon stopped. Twila clicked her fingers and plates appeared with food on them. "Thank you Twila," Ginny said. Twila smiled and disappeared. Draco ate as he read Ginny's list. He almost choked on his toast when he realised that it continued onto the back of the parchment.

"Why do you think so many people want you in their magazines?" he asked curiously, trying not to sound offensive. Ginny shrugged, thinking about it.

"I'm beautiful?" she suggested with a cheeky grin. Draco smirked.

"Well I already knew _that_," he said, rolling his eyes. "Really, you don't know why?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No idea. Besides, most of those magazines are the type that guys buy when they don't have a girlfriend or wife," she said, smirking. "Tzal, if you will," she said, and over half of the list blackened out with an invisible quill. "The names that are left actually want me to do articles or help around in the office, not do filthy photographs," she said.

Wait, you meant them too? Oh... Ok, then take out that one, and that one, and this one, oh and that one there. Tzal said, blacking out a few more names. Oh, and these ones too... He said, grinning. In the end, only about twenty of the names remained.

"I've already chosen _The Quibbler_ anyway, if I do work," Ginny said. Draco looked at her.

"You're not going to work?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"I'm not sure. That's another thing we have to talk about. We've got to talk about a lot of things, don't we?" she asked, grinning. Draco nodded. "Do you want to start talking after breakfast so we can get it over and done with or after lunch?" Ginny asked him.

"After breakfast," Draco said; already knowing he was going to have to show Ginny around their properties before anything was decided. Three properties alone took a day altogether, if it was rushed.

"All right. While you were getting dressed, I made Tzal write out a list. These are the things we need to talk about, in order of importance," Ginny said, handing Draco a parchment.

"How long did I take to get dressed?" He asked, seeing the length of the parchment. Ginny just smirked. "Why are children third?"

"Because we have to organise your properties and find out how much money you have before we can actually decide about having a child," she explained. Draco nodded. "Money or properties first?" Ginny asked, grinning. "Because if we do money first then I'm going to _have_ to go shopping sometime soon," she said. Draco smirked at her.

"All right, money first. But I refuse to buy any more tight clothes from that Muggle place you took me before." Ginny put the parchment into her robe, and smirked.

"I thought you liked the leather and denim miniskirts?"

"I do. But I'm not going to buy tight clothes for myself. For you, yes. Me, no," Draco said. Ginny shook her head, then grabbed his hand and they Apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Mr Malfoy. A pleasure to see you again. Mrs Malfoy," Griphook said, smiling at Ginny. She shook his outstretched hand.

"Hello Griphook. How are you these days?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"Promoted," the goblin replied with a smile.

"Congratulations," Ginny said. Griphook nodded, and then he made his face go blank as he led them through the main area.

_You know him?_ Draco asked. Ginny nodded.

_He used to take me around on the carts while Mum and Dad were paying off the house. They didn't want me to know any more about the lack of money than I had to. I didn't know they were leaving me out until I was twelve. But I didn't really care because I had fun. Griphook showed me the dragons guarding vault 212. They're quite friendly. No one really talks to them though._ Ginny said, sounding sad. _I wonder if they're still alive._

"Griphook? Are the two dragons guarding vault 212 still alive?" Ginny asked as they walked down to the carts. Griphook nodded, smiling again. Ginny and Draco climbed into one, Griphook getting in behind them.

"Oh yes, they're alive and well. They've been asking about you too," Griphook said. "I'll take to you them after we've done business," he said. Ginny began to thank him, but Griphook had already pulled the lever down, and the cart sped off, leaving Ginny's voice behind them.

_You used to like this?_ Draco asked incredulous, looking at his wife. Ginny was staring straight ahead, and grinning madly.

She did and still does. Me, on the other hand... Tzal said, turning green.

_This is like riding the fastest broom in the world!_ Ginny yelled, laughing.

Except you're going downwards... Tzal said, his face alternating between pale and green. Draco looked straight ahead like Ginny was, and then he knew why she liked riding in the carts so much. By looking straight ahead, everything on the sides of his vision became blurred into thousands of colours. Draco grinned as the wind from the fast speed made all of his hair fly upwards, and the colours went by even faster. It _was_ like riding a broom!

_Told you so!_ Ginny said, laughing again. She began to brace herself, knowing that they were going to stop soon. Draco braced himself too, and soon enough, the cart came to a sudden stop that would have thrown them off if they weren't holding on. _The worst part is actually getting _out_ of the cart. Your legs go all wobbly and your head starts spinning._

I'm feeling sick... Tzal said, going green. Ginny decided not to take him into the office. Sick wands were not good to carry around. They started spewing magic everywhere, which gave out horrible (and sometimes funny) results.

_"So do you know how that works yet?" Ginny asked Griphook, smiling._

_"I have an idea, but I could be wrong," Griphook said._

_"What idea? Is it the pulse of your finger, or the door recognising your finger?" Ginny asked, remembering those as his latest theories when she was younger._

_"Well, I know it's not recognising my finger, because goblins have different sized and shaped fingers, and we can all open the doors. I think it's the pulses. You need to leave your finger at one place for so many pulses before it clicks open, and then the next has a different number. No human can get into it though because our pulses are quicker than yours are. For every one of your average pulses a goblin receives ten pulses," Griphook said. Ginny nodded, impressed._

_"You've been working on it a lot I see," she said, grinning. Griphook nodded, then turned to Draco who had been waiting patiently._

_"I apologise Mr Malfoy. How can I help you?" Griphook asked politely, still recognising that Draco was one of his richest customers._

_"We need to organise our money. How much do I have including the inheritance?" Draco asked._

_"Did you want to include Mrs Malfoy's account too?" Griphook asked, looking at her. Ginny nodded._

_You have an account?_

_Yes. We weren't _that_ poor. I was allowed to put my money away every month we came here if I didn't spend any of it before in the shops. I got more money last year working in Fred and George's shop. In my opinion it wasn't enough for everything they tested on me! You know that cake you eat and it makes you turn into a rocket?_ Draco nodded, having given to them to Goyle and Crabbe a few times. (They didn't mind because the exercise made them hungrier.) _I made the mistake of eating it on my first day of work. I hit my head into the wall so many times I was sure that I had broken it. They only laughed. I didn't take anything else from them yet they still managed to slip things into my food and drink. One of them I had an allergic reaction to. It wasn't nice, and Mum made them fire me. I liked not being tested on, but then I had to put up with Ron and Mione all summer..._ Ginny said, grimacing. Draco could only be sympathetic.

"Without Mrs Malfoy's account, you have 80,501,000 Galleons, 15 Sickles, and 28 Knuts. Including her account you have 80,507,000 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 19 Knuts," Griphook informed them.

_How much money did you get from your brothers?_ Draco asked. Even _he_ was shocked they had that much money! Ginny frowned at Griphook.

_Only 1000 Galleons. It shouldn't have made it go up _that_ high._

"When was my latest deposit?" she asked, knowing it should have been a few years ago. Griphook turned around to a large cupboard and pulled out a file. He read a parchment, then looked at her.

"This year. In accordance with your grandmother's will. It states that '_As soon as my grand-daughter, Ginerva Weasley, turns 18 or marries, whichever one comes first, she is to receive all of her inheritance_.' As you married before you turned 18, you received all of your inheritance; 5000 Galleons, and 20 Knuts in total," Griphook said, reading off another parchment attached to the file.

_Why didn't anyone tell me about this?_ Ginny thought in shock.

"Which grandmother? My Mum's side or Dad's?" she asked. Griphook looked at the file again.

"Your mother's mother. Your father's mother left all of her money to your brother, Ron," Griphook said. Ginny nodded. "Mr Malfoy, you will receive all of your money into your account on your birthday at midnight." Draco nodded. "Do you need to make a withdrawal or a deposit?" Griphook asked them.

"Not today Griphook," Ginny said, and they followed Griphook back to the cart, getting Tzal along the way.

Are you feeling better now? Ginny asked him. Tzal shook his head then stopped abruptly, the motion making him dizzy.

Do we have to go back into that ruddy thing? Tzal asked, trying to hold onto the rail.

Yes, unless you want to be stuck down here for a few centuries by yourself with no one to talk to. Ginny replied, getting into the cart beside Draco.

"Hold on, we're going back up," Griphook announced as he hopped into the cart and pulled the lever down. Ginny grinned as they started travelling backwards, getting faster and faster. Her hair went into her face, blocking her view of Draco, but she knew he was grinning too.

Oh, this is such a _bad_ way to travel... If we don't stop soon, I really am going to be sick! Tzal announced, going green again. The cart stopped abruptly.

"Vault 212," Griphook announced. The two dragons roared happily, seeing Ginny getting out of the cart. She grinned at them, and walked over with Draco, Griphook staying in the cart.

_Hello Ginny! You're back and awake! We wondered when your mind would let us in..._ The dark purple dragon said, smiling at Ginny.

_Hello Ara. How are you? It's been a long time..._ Ara nodded in agreement.

_Yes, it has. I am well, how are you?_

_I'm good thank you, and married. This is my husband, Draco. _Ginny introduced. Ara smiled at Draco.

_You are the one who helped her mind open?_ She asked Draco.

_Yes, I am._ Draco replied. Ara smiled again.

_This is Tek, my husband._ Ara introduced, motioning to the green dragon beside her.

_Hello Tek. How are you?_ Ginny asked, smiling at him. Tek smiled.

_I am as well as I can be with only Ara to talk to year after year._ Tek said, grinning. Ara glared at him, but Tek just smiled at her, letting her know that he was joking. _Did you bring Tzal again?_ Tek asked. Ginny nodded and brought Tzal out.

Hi Tek. Can you get this sickness to go away now? Tzal asked sounding groggy. Tek smiled, and put a glowing claw over Tzal. As the glowing faded, Ginny knew that Tzal was feeling better. Thank you! We should really take you home! Do you think you could stow away in the back of the cart? Tzal asked, laughing. Tek shook his head, laughing too. Ginny let Draco, Tzal and Tek talk as she went over to Ara again.

_What happened to your babies?_ Ginny asked her, remembering the four eggs that Ara had been protecting last time she was here. Ara smiled.

_They are with your brother in Romania. Many years old now. Goblins will only bring one back and another from a different clan to guard vault when we die._ Ara said. Ginny nodded sadly. She didn't like to think that they would die. _Won't be for another ten years at the least. We are over 500 years old Ginny. We need to rest._ Ginny nodded.

_I know that. I still don't want you to die._ Ara nodded.

_What happened to your baby?_ She asked.

_How did you know?_ Ara shrugged.

_Just did. How did she die?_ She asked again.

_I had a miscarriage after I was stabbed._ Ginny replied. Ara smiled sadly.

_We will be like that. Once dead, spirit returns to place of birth. Your baby will have the same... acts and thoughts as the first baby would have. They are one and the same._ Ara said, trying to comfort Ginny. Ginny smiled at the dragon.

_Thank you Ara. Draco and I need to go now. We still have other things to do today. I am sorry. I will try to see you both next time we come in, okay?_ She asked. Ara and Tek nodded, smiling at her.

_Dragon. Look after her!_ Ara called out as they walked back over to the cart.

_I will. Bye!_ Draco called back, grinning.

No... Not this thing again! I only just got well! Tzal complained as they got back into the cart.

"Ready?" Griphook asked them. Draco and Ginny nodded and he pulled the lever.

No! I'm not ready! I want to go get my stomach from your office! Tzal yelled as the cart hurtled backwards. Tzal yelled all the way up to the top floor. Ginny and Draco didn't mind too much, as they were too busy laughing and looking forwards to pay attention to him.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr and Mrs Malfoy," Griphook said.

"Thanks for letting us see the dragons Griphook," Ginny said, smiling down at the goblin. He nodded curtly and led them out to the front door.

"So we know how much money we have. Where to first? Madam Malkin's for new robes, Flourish and Blotts for books and _all_ of your stationery needs, or the ice cream parlour?" Draco asked in his best game-show host voice. Ginny grinned.

"Ice cream sounds good." Draco nodded, leading her down to the shop.

_What would you like?_ He asked Ginny, who smirked.

_Peppermint choc-chip ice cream. With M&M's on top._ Ginny added, looking at the board. Draco just raised an eyebrow and ordered for her before ordering his cookies and cream ice cream. Ginny grinned happily when the order came and they sat down at a table. _Yum, yum, yum, yum..._ She chanted in her head as she started to eat it. Draco watched her, smirking. _And exactly what are you smirking at?_ She asked him, grinning.

_You._ He replied simply with a shrug.

Excuse me! Why wasn't _I_ offered any ice cream? I _am_ the sick one, you know! Tzal said, pouting.

Ice cream's not good for wands. Especially _my_ ice cream. Ginny said with a serious face, trying not to laugh.

I doubt that ice-cream combination is good for _anyone_ Ginny, let alone wands! Tzal said, smirking.

I don't care. It's nice, it's mine and you're not getting any! She said, poking her tongue out at him. Draco had taken a spoonful of Ginny's ice cream while they were arguing, and deciding he liked it, quietly swapped his bowl for Ginny's and kept eating. Ginny and Tzal finally stopped arguing, both agreeing that actually _eating_ the ice cream would be a better idea, and they could argue about it later.

"Draco! Give me my ice-cream back!" Ginny said, seeing her nearly empty bowl in front of him. Draco smirked at her, and kept eating it.

_Nope... I like this. You can have mine._ He offered. Ginny pouted at him then tried some of his. She shrugged with a pout, then continued to eat it.

_It's not as good as mine is..._ She said. Draco smirked.

_I know... Why do you think I've finished yours?_ He said, making Ginny look at the empty bowl. Draco took the opportunity to take back his original bowl, and grinning at her, ate it. Ginny's jaw dropped in shock. _What?_ He asked, grinning.

_Give it back! I want ice cream!_ Ginny said, crossing her arms. _Ohh... I'm not going to buy any clothes for you anymore!_ She said. Draco's face lit up.

_You promise?_ He said, grinning. Ginny just smirked at him.

_Not clothes _for_ you. I meant clothes for me, for you..._ she said watching as Draco's face filled with understanding.

_Waiter! Get my wife some ice-cream!_ He yelled, making Ginny laugh. _I'll be right back..._ Draco said, going over to the counter quickly.

"Ginny?" She looked around to see who had said her name, and smiled at Colin. "Thought it was you. Where's Draco?" he asked, then saw him over at the counter.

"Hi Colin. Do you want to join us?" she asked him, smiling. Colin started to shake his head, then nodded, sitting down, his face beaming. "Why are you so happy?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"The competition's getting judged soon. I can't wait!" Colin said excitedly. Draco came over with a bowl of ice cream. Ginny smirked at him.

"Hey Colin. How are you?" Draco asked as he sat down next to him. Colin grinned.

"I'm getting impatient about the competition. You do realise that even if I get into the top _10_ it's a privilege! Only the well known photographer's get into the top 5, and the top 10 is for people that are going to be well known in a week or so. As soon as the results are out, every magazine and talent scout fight over people to get their photo's in their magazine. I'll be lucky if I just get tenth place! So many people are better photographer's than me, and..." he said, but was interrupted.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Mr Creevey! Better photographers! Ha! That's the dumbest thing I've heard come out of your mouth in a long time!" Ginny said, shaking her head in disbelief. "You've been photographing people since you were eleven, and they probably didn't start photographing until they were in their early twenties!" she said.

"So? It doesn't mean I'm any good. I've only been doing this for six years, and they're in their thirties now! They've been doing this longer than I have," Colin protested. He heard a slap, and Draco yelped.

"Don't touch my ice cream," Ginny said, glaring at Draco, who grinned sheepishly. "So what, just because they're older than you, it doesn't mean that they're better than you," Ginny said, turning to Colin again. He held up his hands in peace.

"All right, all right. I'll stop arguing. I don't want you to slap me too. What ice cream do you have?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Peppermint choc-chip," Ginny replied. Colin winced.

"Don't tell me... With M&M's too?" he asked. Ginny smirked, and nodded.

_How does he know?_ Draco asked, looking from Colin's green face to Ginny. She smirked.

_I always had this at Hogwarts for dessert because I knew that my friends didn't like peppermint. I mostly did it to stop everyone from asking me about why I still wasn't talking..._ Ginny said. Draco nodded. Colin stood up.

"I've got to go now..." he said. Draco moved out of the way and let Colin out of the booth.

"Bye Colin. Good luck with the competition!" Ginny said, smiling. Colin just nodded and Apparated quickly. Draco sat back down and waited for Ginny to finish.

Hello! Can I please get some attention now? I'm feeling better! Tzal announced. Where are we going now? France, North America, or Belgium? He asked them, grinning.

I have a house in France though I don't have one in North America. Apparently they have too much of a Muggle influence for Lucius to handle. I should really consider buying a house there. Then I'd have one in every continent except for the two poles. They're a bit too cold for anyone's standards... Draco said with a grin. Ginny just looked at him, and he smirked at her.

France, here we come! Tzal yelled, laughing. As long as _Mrs Malfoy_ doesn't mind! He said, sounding uncannily like Griphook. Ginny laughed.

_Lead the way..._ Draco took Ginny's hand and they Apparated.

Ginny looked up at the huge house in front of her, awed. Draco led her up the stairs, and opened the door for her.

_Where are we in France exactly?_ She asked. Draco grinned.

_Marseilles, on the beach front._

_Marseilles like the Marseilles from 'The Count of Monte Cristo'? _Ginny asked. Draco nodded.

_One and the same. After you..._ Draco said, holding an arm out for her. Ginny took it, and let him lead her around the huge mansion. Even though there was no one living in it, everything had kept his original glamour. It was dusty, because the house-elves had been moved to Malfoy Manor long ago.

_Wow..._ Ginny said, touching a statue as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. _Where did all of this come from? They look centuries old._

They are. This painting came from 43 BC! Wow... Can you imagine if the painter was still alive? That would be so... weird. And disgusting. Tzal said, shuddering. Draco shook his head at the wand, and lead Ginny up the marble staircase to show her the bedrooms. (_Not like _that_ you sick, sick people!_)

_This house doesn't have a pool, but it does have a large ocean..._ Draco said, taking Ginny over to a window so she could see the view from there.

_Are they dolphins?_ Ginny asked, seeing fins rising out of the water. Draco looked to where she was, and shrugged.

_Either that or they're sharks._ Ginny didn't seem fazed by this, and jumped off the balcony, flying over to the beach. Draco grinned and flew after her. Ginny was already up to her knees in the water, and still going in deeper. _Are they sharks or dolphins?_ Draco asked. Ginny held a hand up for him to be silent, so Draco presumed that she didn't know yet. He waded in after her quietly, not going past his knees. The fins came closer to Ginny, and circled around her playfully, before the dolphins rose out of the water. _So long, and thanks for all the fish, huh?_ Draco said, smirking.

(Thanks to _Douglas Adams_ for that...)

_Oh, look at the little baby one. They're so cute!_ Ginny exclaimed. The dolphins flipped out of the water and fell back in gracefully. Ginny clicked in her mind at the dolphins, who seemed surprised, but didn't worry too much. They clicked back in response.

_Why can't I hear them properly?_ Draco asked, only hearing a few of the words that had just gone past. Ginny looked back to him.

_You're not deep enough in the water. You're not even up to your thighs!_ Ginny said, grinning. Draco sighed, and walked in further, the waves bumping into his leg along the way. _Now you can hear them properly._ She said, smiling.

_Hello two-legged creatures._ One dolphin said. Ginny smiled at the dolphin. _My name is Rica._ She told them. _My family are the ones you see. Tula!_ Rica said, making sure her daughter didn't go too far without them. _Many boats here; dangerous. We try to get them to go, but they think we are here for fun, to please them with our tricks. We come in to try and stop them from going out and getting our food, but it doesn't work. Our fish are stolen, the sharks fish too. Sharks not happy. Blame us, and then take it into their own fins. Hurt people. We are gentle, don't hurt, try talking, but no one listens or understands our language. You two are the first in a long time._ Rica said.

Wait a minute. Rica? Was your mum Gide? Tzal asked her. Rica nodded. Merlin's beard! Do you remember me? Tzal? Tzal asked, getting excited.

_Tzal... You used to belong to Merlin? Tzal, here? Really?_ Rica asked, laughing. _It has been a very long time. Thank Merlin for me. I've done what he asked, and it's been hard to see everyone pass, but I remember that I am here to do this for all kind._

You're a long way from home. Tzal said. Rica nodded.

_I must train my family to help. I can not watch every ocean, and my family must help._

_Sorry, but what exactly are you doing?_ Ginny asked. Rica smiled.

_Watching everything. Making sure that two-leggers don't kill everyone. Helping save all kind._ Rica said. Ginny nodded, still having no idea _what_ the dolphin was actually doing. _Tula! Come!_ Rica called, and her baby swam over eagerly.

_Mum! Can't I just play for a while? I promise not to go out too deep!_ Tula begged. Rica smiled.

_Show our friends what you have learnt._ She said. Tula nodded, and swam a few metres away. She rose out of the water, and moved herself along the water on her tail. _That's to warn two-leggers that there's danger_. Rica informed them. Tula dove back into the water, and flew out of it again, somersaulting in mid air before diving back. _That's so they go back._ Tula did one more trick, swimming close to her mum, as if she was a boat. _That's to try and push them away from where they're going. Especially the big smelly boats with the black ocean._ Rica said. _Good Tula. You did well. We must be going. We still have to go to the fish-taking boats._ Rica said, and called her family back to her, waving before leaving.

_Smelly boats with the black ocean?_ Draco asked.

_Oil tankers._ Ginny explained. _You want to know what really sucks? We really _do_ think that they are trying to please us by doing tricks when they're telling us to get away from the ocean. I guess Douglas Adams was right. I just hope the world doesn't get scheduled for demolition!_ Ginny exclaimed. Draco laughed.

_So do you want to keep this house?_ He asked. Ginny smirked. _I'll take that as a yes... Come on, I should have some dry clothes inside._

_You don't have any other houses right on the beach, do you?_ Ginny asked. Draco shook his head.

_No, but two have lakes and another one is on the Amazon River._ He replied. Draco took Ginny up to the master bedroom, and pulled out one of his mother's dresses. It was simply cut in a dark burgundy colour.

_I can't wear that. It's Narcy's._ Ginny said. Draco shrugged.

_She won't mind. Besides, you'll look nice in it._

_Can't I just get Tzal to dry my clothes?_ Ginny asked.

No can do. Sorry! Tzal said, grinning. Ginny glared at him, then sighed, and took the dress off of Draco. She changed into it and looked into the mirror, sighing. She hated it when he was always right.

_I told you so... You look beautiful._ Draco said, grinning. Ginny grinned back reluctantly and took his hand. _Belgium next? Or Spain?_ He asked her.

_Belgium. It's closer._ Ginny said. Draco nodded.

_They're supposed to have really good cakes too..._

_After all that ice cream you ate?_ Ginny began to question, but then they Apparated.

Draco and Ginny arrived in front of the house that his mother had been hiding in for over two years.

If they'd tried to Apparate there during the war, they wouldn't have been alive to even see the house. Lucius hadn't suspected Narcy of hiding there, as every house he had did this as a security measure. He'd checked every property, but still hadn't found her, as Narcissa had made Severus her Secret-Keeper. Severus and Lucius hated each other, so Lucius hadn't even tried to ask Severus if he knew where Narcissa was.

Draco led Ginny inside, and showed her around. There wasn't as much dust in the house as the first one, but Ginny kept feeling ill at ease. After seeing the last room, Ginny gladly left. Once outside, she breathed in deeply, shaking her head.

_We're _not_ keeping that house..._ She said forcefully. _I'm not going to keep a house that I can't even breathe in properly._ She said, looking at Draco. He nodded; still looking concerned for her.

_Are you sure you're all right Gin? Do you want to go and have something to eat before we try going anywhere else?_ He asked. Ginny nodded, and let him lead her down to the village shops.

"Hello. How can I help you?" the lady at the counter asked, smiling at them.

"A white coffee with one sugar, and a piece of that chocolate cake near the back. What do you want?" he asked Ginny, who was still looking pale.

_A bucket, an oxygen tank and a feather duster._ She replied. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

_Ok, I get the first two, but why a feather duster?_ He asked. Ginny shrugged.

_I like feather dusters..._ She replied.

"I'll have a weak black tea with one sugar please," Ginny told the lady, who smiled and nodded. They sat down, and waited for their order.

You two didn't realise that you were just speaking fluent Dutch, did you? Not just out loud, but in your heads too... Why would you honestly want a feather duster? Were you going to tickle everyone or something? Tzal asked, frowning. Ginny grinned.

I just felt like saying feather duster... I can tickle well enough without a feather duster anyway. She said, smirking. Tzal shook his head.

I have no idea as to how you can still be eating, but what kind of cake did you get? Tzal asked Draco.

Chocolate mud-cake. Oh, we've got to go back to France to get some cheesecake! French cheesecake from France is the best! Draco said.

I guess that German beer from Germany is the best too? Tzal asked sarcastically. Draco shrugged.

It might be. I haven't tried their beer. Most of it's just pure alcohol. Draco replied, smirking. Tzal rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ginny grinned and took the order from the lady.

"Thank you," she said in Dutch, smiling. The lady left the bill on the table, then went back to the counter to serve customers. Draco ate his mud-cake, looking at Ginny every few seconds to make sure that she wasn't feeling worse. Some colour returned to her cheeks after a while. Ginny finished her tea long before Draco finished his cake and coffee, and waited for him patiently.

_Ready now?_ She asked when he finally finished his coffee. Draco grinned and nodded. _It's 10 Euros._ Ginny said, looking at the bill. Draco nodded, and pulled out a wallet the Ginny knew hadn't been in his pocket before. _Where'd that come from?_ She asked.

_Magic..._ Draco replied, paying for the bill and leading her back outside. _The next place is a surprise, so close your eyes._ Ginny nodded, and did as he said. They Apparated in a side street, so as not to draw attention.

Draco looked around, grinning. Ginny would love it here, he knew it.

Can we open yet? It's dark... Tzal complained. Draco smirked.

Yes, you can open your eyes now. I don't know why you closed them Tzal, you didn't have to. Tzal shrugged.

I didn't want to spoil the surprise... I like surprises! Tzal said happily.

_Wow... This is the reserve?_ Ginny asked, looking around at the forest surrounding them. Draco nodded. _It's amazing. So where are we exactly?_ She asked, grinning.

_A few kilometres away from Limerick in the Republic of Ireland._ Draco said, grinning. Ginny nodded.

_So what is the reserve reserving?_ She asked. Draco led her down a barely visible path before answering.

_My grandparents fell in love with this place as soon as they saw it. Even more so when they discovered the large and varied amount of magical beasts living inside the forest. With the help of the Ministry, which was nothing like it was when Fudge governed, I'd just like to add, they fought to make this protected so Muggles couldn't destroy it or cut down any of the trees. It's been a haven to many creatures that are being hunted by both Muggles and wizards alike. As soon as a creature comes into this forest, they are immediately protected, no matter if they are Grindy-lows or unicorns._

_Wow..._ Ginny said. She looked off to the side of the path, and stopped, seeing a griffin between the trees. Draco stopped and waited for her.

_Do not stray from the path. You are not yet ready, little-one._ The griffin said to Ginny, who nodded. Ginny caught up to Draco, and took his hand. She didn't want to get lost without knowing a few more things about the forest first. Draco grinned and kept leading her down the path.

_You know the Muggle fairytale of '_Goldilocks'_ Gin?_ He asked her. She nodded. He led her into a clearing, where a house stood, that looked like it had just jumped out of a fairytale itself. _Well this is the house that little bimbo went into. There were no bears, just three Malfoy Animagi. She stole things from them, and they didn't even get to put the little bint in jail._ Draco said, glaring into the distance. _She ran off and told everyone what had happened and she got rich and famous because of it. Bear hunting increased drastically after that, and everyone failed to realise that _she_ was the one in the wrong, not us._ Draco said. _That's why there are a lot of bears in here. Not just to scare off people, but also to protect the bears from becoming extinct._ He led her down to the house, and led her inside. Ginny looked around, everything instantly reminding her of the Burrow. _It was too simple for Lucius' tastes, but I loved it as a child, so my grandparents gave it to me, knowing that he would sell it off and not keep anything protected like they should be._

_I like it. It reminds me of the Burrow._ She said, smiling sadly. Draco nodded, knowing that she missed her childhood home. If he'd had a loving home like that he would miss it too. He hugged Ginny tightly and kissed her softly. She sighed and leaned into his chest.

_Are you feeling okay now? You look pale still._ He said, touching her forehead. She was warm, but not too hot. Still, he didn't want to take any chances. _Come on, you're going upstairs to have a rest._ Draco said, scooping Ginny up in his arms.

Are the beds really like in the story? One is too soft, one is too hard, and the last one, just right? Tzal asked, grinning. Why couldn't there have been a bouncy one? He wondered out loud.

The last bed is the best one for jumping on, believe me. Draco said with a smirk.

Isn't it kind of weird that the baby bear still had to sleep with his parents? I mean, how old was the bear, like 5 or something? Most kids were sleeping in their own room by three at least... Tzal said.

Shut up Tzal. Ginny said, yawning loudly. Draco put her on the smallest bed, knowing that she'd curl up, and she'd fit it perfectly. In a few seconds Ginny was asleep.

Do you want to stay here or come for a walk? Draco asked Tzal quietly. Tzal smirked at him. All right, a walk it is. Draco said, getting Tzal out of Ginny's grip. He wrote her a quick note, then went downstairs quickly, closing the door behind him. He didn't go down by the same path that led them there, instead, he went to his right and walked along a different path.

So where are we going? Tzal asked, looking around. He heard thousands of sounds from various animals, swearing that he could hear a lion roaring. Aren't lions used to prairies or something? He asked Draco, who nodded.

Yes. Most of the forest is modified to each animal's needs. There's a huge mountain over that way for the phoenix's and some of the dragons. Draco said, pointing behind them. As he pointed, Tzal saw the image of the forest change and a huge mountain replaced the sky and forest scenery.

Wow! How did you _do_ that? He said, impressed.

I didn't _do_ anything. As soon as you know what's there, you can see it. Everything is Glamoured in a way, and this forest is no different. Draco said with a shrug.

Philosophical little brat... Tzal grumbled. Draco just laughed. After a few more metres, Draco stopped walking on the path and turned into the forest. Ok... Why are we heading _into_ the dark, scary forest? Tzal asked. Draco shook his head.

There's nothing scary about this forest. You're just a scaredy-wand. Draco taunted. Tzal glared at him but didn't say anything else. Draco stopped, and looked around for a moment, before turning and heading in a different direction.

You're not lost are you? Tzal asked. He had no wish to be wandering around the forest for years on end! Draco shook his head, and told Tzal to be quiet. He headed in another direction, ignoring Tzal's continued shouts of them being lost.

Ginny woke up and stretched lazily. She sat up and saw the note on the bedside table.

_Ginny,_

_I'm going for a walk._

_Tzal's coming with me so he won't bother you._

_Don't worry, we'll be back soon._

_Love Draco._

_P.S. There's food downstairs in the kitchen if you get hungry._

She smiled and listened as her stomach rumbled. The ice cream seemed like it was hours ago. Looking at her watch, Ginny realised it _had_ been hours ago. Grinning, she headed down to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Ginny saw all of the ingredients in the cupboards and the kitchen utensils. Remembering that she didn't have Tzal, Ginny tried the oven, hoping it could be operated without the use of magic. Thankfully, the oven started. Ginny grinned and began cooking, knowing that by the time she'd finished cooking everything the Muggle way Draco would be back.

Draco stopped walking, and Tzal pounced.

Ha! I knew you were lost! There's _nothing_ out here! Look around you! There's trees, and trees, and trees. Oh wait, and there's _more_ trees! Tzal exclaimed.

Draco grinned as a large griffin walked over to them. It was the same one that had talked to Ginny earlier. Draco bowed to the griffin in respect.

_Hello boy-Dragon. How do you fare?_ The griffin asked him, smiling.

_I am well, thank you Paemeg. How do you fare?_ (Pronounced: Pay-meg)

_I fare well. I see you have your love partner._ Draco nodded. _Do you love her?_ He asked Draco, grinning.

_Yes, I do. Very much._ Paemeg nodded, knowing that he couldn't lie in his presence.

_Good. Respect and love her, she is the only one you will have._

_What does that mean?_ Draco asked, frowning.

_She is the only love you will have in each of your lifetimes. Respect her through all of them._ Paemeg said. Draco nodded.

Draco, can I get introduced now? Tzal asked quietly.

Will you be good? Draco asked. Tzal began to speak, then as if he'd changed his mind, said something else.

I'll try. Tzal said. Draco nodded, knowing that he too, couldn't lie in front of a griffin.

_Paemeg, this is Tzal, my wife's wand. Tzal, this is Paemeg._ Draco introduced. Paemeg regarded the wand with amusement, and talked to Tzal for a moment, before looking back to Draco.

_I would like to be introduced to your love partner._ Paemeg said. Draco nodded. _Now, boy-Dragon. I will follow you. She can not leave the path yet. She is not ready._ Draco nodded again, and started to lead Paemeg back to the house.

Ginny pulled the cake out of the oven and put it on a rack so it could cool down. She looked at her watch again, and after turning the oven off, went over to the window to see if Draco was coming. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him. His voice grew louder in her mind, and she knew that he was coming back.

_Draco, is that you?_ She called out, just to make sure.

_Yes. I'm bringing a friend. How long have you been awake?_ Draco asked.

_An hour or so. I've made a cake. Will your friend eat any?_ Ginny asked him. Draco grinned.

_No. He only eats raw meat._ He replied. Ginny frowned.

_Raw meat? But... Only griffins eat raw meat. You're bringing a griffin?_ Ginny exclaimed.

_Yes, the one that spoke to you today._ Draco said, and Ginny could hear him smirking at her.

_Stop smirking._ She said, grinning.

_How did you know I was smirking?_ Draco asked. Ginny smirked.

_Mind reader? How long will you be? The cake's ready to be eaten._

_What flavour?_

_Chocolate._

_Good! I'll be there in two minutes! Not sure about them though... Tzal is still talking to Paemeg._

_Honestly Draco. You're probably going to put on two kilo's after this day!_ Ginny said, shaking her head. Draco smirked.

Hey Draco! How long til we get there? Did I hear something about a cake? Tzal asked, grinning.

We'll be there in a few minutes, and yes, there's a cake. Chocolate too. Draco said.

Yay! Onwards men! Food awaits our arrival! Tzal cried dramatically. Draco shook his head.

_Your wand is a very odd character, boy-Dragon._

_You don't know the least of it! He's being good, remember?_ Draco said, grinning. Paemeg laughed heartily. They arrived at the house, and Draco went to where Ginny was already waiting, having seen them coming from the window. _Hello love. Are you feeling better?_ He asked her, smiling. Ginny nodded.

_I'm better now. I really needed that rest. Yes, Tzal there's cake, now please settle down! Honestly, I think our child will be better behaved than he is,_ Ginny said to Draco grinning. _Who's your friend Draco?_ Ginny prompted.

_Sorry. Paemeg, this is my wife, Ginerva. Ginny this is Paemeg._ Draco introduced. Paemeg bowed to Ginny, who curtsied back to him.

_It's a pleasure to meet you properly Paemeg._ Ginny said, smiling.

_The pleasure is all mine Ginerva. I trust that boy-Dragon is taking good care of you?_ Ginny grinned at the name Paemeg had given her husband.

_Yes, Draco's looking after me. I hope Tzal isn't annoying you too much?_ Ginny asked.

Hey! I _am_ here you know! Tzal said, crossing his arms.

_Would you like Tzal back now?_ Paemeg asked. Ginny nodded.

_Yes please. If Tzal doesn't mind._ She said. Tzal floated over to her and he glared half-heartedly before going into her sleeve. _How do you like living in the forest?_ Ginny asked Paemeg.

_It is very peaceful. Unlike the world outside, so I have heard. It is good that you stopped the evil from progressing further._ Paemeg said, smiling.

_Thank you._ Ginny said. _Sorry, but can we not talk about that? It reminds me too much of Potter._ Ginny said. Paemeg nodded, feeling the hurt and anguish that Ginny was experiencing, to an even bigger degree than her because the bracelet was stopping most of her emotions.

_Please. Change the topic. It hurts..._ Paemeg said, wincing.

_You made a cake?_ Draco asked Ginny, who smiled and quickly went inside to get the cake. Paemeg sighed in relief. Ginny flew two pieced of cake outside, already iced. Draco's mouth watered at the sight of it. Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him the larger piece before eating her own.

_So you experience the same emotions that we do? Kind of like a phoenix does?_ Ginny asked Paemeg, who nodded, even though he didn't like being compared to phoenixes.

_Yes. We griffins also stop people from lying. We were captured and used in councils long ago because of this. Only when this forest became protected did we escape and come here._ Paemeg said.

_Wizard councils?_ Ginny asked. Paemeg nodded.

_Yes, wizard councils. Also Muggle councils too. Mostly in China. Others did not see us. We are very good at hiding. Too many people lying in other countries, and we get sick if we stay near liars too long. So we go to China, and were captured. Early times, long, long, long ago. Things were not as complicated as they are now. World is dying, even with people working to save it. People destroying their lives with own technology. Disappointing. When world ends, we can go to another one, but you can not. Unless people come from future to get some people from past, no one left to survive._ Paemeg said, shaking his head. Ginny frowned.

_People from the future? What do you mean by that?_ Ginny asked.

_Perhaps you know it better as unidentified flying objects?_

_U.F.O.'s? Ok. _Ginny said with a shrug. Weirder things have happened. _Do you know if any wizard's were taken to the future?_ She asked. Paemeg smiled.

_Have any wizards disappeared into thin air and not returned? Not Apparating._ Paemeg said, before they could say it. Ginny frowned, and thought about it. Sure, people had disappeared and not returned. Most of them had to do with Quidditch, politics or family issues. Surely _they_ wouldn't have been taken to the future? _People from past have disappeared and turned up in this future..._ Paemeg said, smiling. Ginny nodded.

_I'm going to have to think about that some more._ Ginny said, smiling. Paemeg nodded in understanding. Paemeg looked at Draco, then at Ginny, and smiled. He began to fly off the ground.

_It is time for you to leave. It is late. Farewell boy-Dragon and Ginerva._ Paemeg called out as he flew away. Ginny looked at Draco, frowning.

_It can't be _that_ late. What's the time?_ She asked. Draco shrugged and looked at his watch.

_It's just past six o'clock. Wow, I didn't realise we'd been here so long!_ He said with a grin. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Guess what? There's a cave over the hill! Tzal said, before he could let them answer.

Where else do you think bears would live? Draco asked, shaking his head. Tzal shrugged, disappointed that his information wasn't anything new to Draco. How'd you know about that anyway?

Since you told me that things are only there once I knew about them, and I talked to Paemeg about this place, I've been looking around for a while. It's interesting to say the least! If we don't keep this place, I'm going to talk non stop for the next 20 years of your life! Tzal threatened. From experience, Ginny knew that he was telling the truth.

I wasn't going to let it go anyway. Who knows what other people would do to it? Ginny said. Tzal grinned, and began to talk nonetheless.

_Would you like to go home now?_ Draco asked Ginny, who nodded grinning. Draco took her arm and they Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

_We're going to have to look at everything else tomorrow._ Draco said at dinner. Ginny nodded, tired from their day even after her rest.

_Do you want to talk about our working arrangements today then?_ Ginny asked.

_Do you feel up to it? You still look sick from the house in Belgium._ Draco said, frowning. Ginny nodded.

_I'm fine Draco, just a bit tired. It's nothing to worry about. We can talk about it after dinner._ She said determinedly. Draco sighed and nodded reluctantly.

Can I join in the conversation? Please? Tzal begged.

I expect you to. It affects you as well as us. Ginny told him, and Tzal beamed happily.

_Why do I get the feeling we're going to regret that statement?_ Draco asked, grinning.

"Why don't you know if you want to work at _The Quibbler_?" Draco asked, straight to the point. Tzal waited for an answer so he could write it on the parchment.

"Because I don't know when we're going to have our child. If I start working now, and then find out I'm pregnant next month, I'd have to leave all of the work and responsibility to Luna. I don't want to do that to her," Ginny said. Draco nodded, and sighed.

"We're going to have to plan about our child and when we're going to have... Is it a her or a him?" Draco asked. Ginny realised that she didn't actually know, and shrugged. "Do you want to go with a her, like... last time?" He asked quietly. Ginny nodded, looking into the fire for a while before turning back to him. "So... when we're you planning on having her?" Draco asked. He knew that Ginny was hurting, but they had to organise everything. Ginny looked at him in confusion. "It's your body. I don't plan on carrying a child," he said with a grin. She nodded slowly.

"I always wanted to have a child when I was 20. That's three years from now..." she said quietly. Draco nodded, smiling at her encouragingly. "I knew I wouldn't be able to afford or support myself having a baby any younger. At 20 I would have had a career, money, a house or flat of my own, and I would have been able to raise a child with or without a man's help," she said. Draco knew she was thinking of Potter and suddenly felt helpless. He went over to Ginny and wrapped an arm around her, just holding her quietly. She closed her eyes tightly, knowing that the tears wouldn't come. The bracelet had stopped most of the emotions she would have otherwise felt. Ginny didn't know yet whether this was a good or bad thing.

_Draco?_ She whispered. Draco looked at her. _Thank you. _She said, smiling at him. He looked at her, worried. _I'm okay now, really._ Draco nodded, and sat next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I think that you should stick to that plan and work at _The Quibbler_. I think after three years you would be allowed maternity leave," Draco said with a grin. Ginny nodded.

"I'll send Mr Lovegood an owl tomorrow. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Mum and Dad about that inheritance Grandma Phillipa left me," Ginny said. Draco nodded, and got Tzal to write it down.

Wait a minute... What businesses do you actually _have_ Draco? I haven't heard of them before today. Tzal said sceptically.

"There are three businesses and I'll only be keeping two. One sells wizarding sporting goods, the second helps wizards overseas with various travelling needs, and the third buys and sells Dark artefacts. That one should have closed down by now. I was going to get someone from the Ministry to check it out. If there's anyone still there, I doubt I'd be on their 'Most Favourite Person'' list. I'll owl Percy tomorrow about it, if they haven't already done anything." Tzal nodded.

What do you mean by 'various needs' exactly? He asked, frowning.

"Setting up Portkey's, accommodation, things for their children to do, that kind of stuff. Like a Muggle travel agency, except we do more than they do," Draco replied with a shrug.

"Ok, so that's work and money done. We've done four of your properties, including Malfoy Manor. We've organised our child, well mostly. Where will she sleep?" Ginny asked.

"Anywhere. There's a room near ours that we can redecorate and make into a nursery. We can use one of the guestrooms for her toys," Draco said. Ginny sighed.

"She's going to be the most spoilt child in history," She said with a smirk.

"We'll make sure she doesn't get too spoilt. I don't think I could handle having a brat for a kid," Draco said, making Ginny laugh hysterically.

It wasn't even that funny! Tzal said, looking at Ginny in shock. Draco just shrugged, wondering why Ginny was laughing so much.

_Ginny? What's so funny?_ Draco asked, perplexed. She quietened down, then seeing his face, burst out laughing again. _Do I have something on my face or something?_ He asked. Ginny shook her head, and waved him off. Draco looked at Tzal, who shrugged.

There's nothing on your face. I honestly have no idea what's wrong with her. Maybe she's sick or gone into shock or something? Tzal suggested. Draco shook his head.

I don't think she's sick. Shocked, maybe... But at what? Draco thought.

You referring to your child as a brat? Tzal thought out loud. Imagining your child as a brat? _You_ as a brat? That would be funny... Tzal said with a grin. After a few minutes, Ginny stopped laughing and looked at them as if nothing had happened.

_All right. What was all of that about?_ Draco asked, glaring at her. Ginny smirked.

_I just felt like laughing... I know it sounds lame, but it's true. You know how something just seems absolutely hilarious to one person, and another person might not get the joke? Well that was one of those moments. Deal with it... I actually feel better from laughing..._ Ginny said with a smirk. Draco shook his head.

All righty then! I just claimed that moment as 'weird'. Tzal said, stamping the 'moment' with a stamp. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

And you stamping nothing _wasn't_ weird? She asked. Tzal shook his head.

Of course not. If the moment beforehand was already 'weird' then the moment afterwards can't be 'weird' too. It can be 'weirder', but not 'weird' as well. It basic physics. Tzal said, grinning.

Physics has nothing to do with that! Ginny protested. Tzal shrugged.

Ok, everything has just got weirder! Draco announced. Tzal brought out another stamp and stamped the moment. Where _are_ you getting those stamps from Tzal? Draco asked.

I don't know... I found them in my pocket. Cool! I've got pockets! Wait... Does this mean someone's cut a hole into me? Tzal asked, concerned. Ginny shook her head.

Ok, I'm getting freaked out. I'm going to bed. Tzal, you can stay down here to contemplate whether you've been cut into, or if the pockets and stamps are just in your head. Ginny announced, yawning.

I've thought about it, and it's all in my over-imaginative mind. Take me to my drawer! Tzal said then shook his head. I don't anything can beat 'Take me to your leader'. It's quite disappointing actually. Tzal said with a sigh. Ginny shook her head and flew upstairs with Draco.

Tzal? Remind me to ask Mione what her job letter said, ok? Ginny asked, yawning as she climbed into bed. Tzal pouted.

Do this, do that... I'm treated like a slave! He complained.

If you were a slave, then we wouldn't let you have a drawer to sleep in... Draco mumbled as sleep began to take him over. Tzal shook his head and fell asleep quickly.

Ginny woke up and saw a jug of water floating above her head. She let out a small yelp, and glared over at Draco, who looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

_Told you I'd get you back..._ He said with a smirk as he poured the water over her. Ginny smirked back at him, and turned the water into steam before it could drop onto her. _No fair! You cheated!_ Draco protested. Ginny just laughed at him.

_There's only one rule in this game, and that is no killing each other!_ She said. Draco smirked.

_You're on..._ He said, putting his hand out. Ginny shook it, her mind already formulating plans to get her husband. Tzal stretched lazily in his drawer, and knew that something had happened while he was asleep. He looked from one to the other as he opened his drawer and floated out.

All right! What did I miss? Tell me! Tzal demanded, grinning.

Just our declaration of war on each other... Draco said with a smirk. Ginny laughed, and changed into her clothes quickly. She headed downstairs, leaving Draco to talk with Tzal.

Maybe that's not such a good idea, she thought to herself, and whistled loudly. Tzal flew into her hand, complaining.

I was in the middle of a conversation! He said, glaring at her.

Well, it's not in my best interest in this _war_, as Draco put it, to leave you two alone together. Ginny said with a smirk. Tzal shook his head in disbelief.

This war could go on for years! How do you know if it's ended or not? Tzal asked. Ginny shrugged. _Great_! So I could never be able to talk to Draco in private for the next 20 years! Tzal said, shaking his head.

Why is it always only _20_ years? I'd like to live longer than my... 37th birthday, you know. Ginny said with a grin. Tzal didn't answer her.

The food's coming! And so is your husband... He added with a smirk. Ginny grinned, and made a bucket of water appear ontop of the door. Draco strode in; ready for anything Ginny was going to give him. Well, _almost_ anything. The water tipped onto his head, drenching him completely. Ginny burst out laughing, and Draco glared at her, before drying himself quickly. Twila walked in with a breakfast tray, and quickly spread them out on the table. Draco sat across from Ginny, still feeling damp. Ginny smirked at him and started eating. After a few minutes, Ginny felt something hit her face. She looked up at Draco through the egg running down her face and glared at his smirking face.

_You said no rules, except for not killing each other_. He said with a smirk. Ginny and Tzal glared at him.

You just wasted food! If I could, I would slap you! You don't just waste precious food like that! Tzal said in shock. Draco laughed at him. Not to mention that most of the egg's getting on my _face_! Tzal yelled.

I didn't think you had a face... Draco said with a grin. Tzal threw his hands up in the air and sighed.

We have already gone through this! Many times! He yelled, exasperated. Draco laughed at Tzal, who glared and threw a spell at him. Draco's face broke out into red blotches, and Ginny gasped, half in shock, and the other half to cover up her laughter. Now who's laughing? Tzal asked him, smirking.

Take it off! Draco said, more shocked than anything else. Surprisingly, he wasn't feeling as upset as he usually would have in such a situation. Tzal grumbled, and reluctantly took the hex off of Draco. Thank you...

You're welcome. Party-pooper... Tzal said under his breath. Draco started laughing.

You just said 'party-pooper'! He said, laughing even harder. Ginny rolled her eyes at their immaturity and, grabbing a croissant and an apple, floated her cup of tea outside, leaving Draco and Tzal to laugh and argue with each other.

"Draco? Have you owled Percy about your business yet?" Ginny called from outside.

"No, not yet! Have _you_ owled Mr Lovegood, your mother and Granger yet?" Draco called back. He grinned as he heard Ginny groan in annoyance.

_You know what I need?_ Ginny asked him as she walked into the dining room. Draco looked up at her. _I need a study so I can organise everything. I hate being unorganised. It bugs me!_ She grumbled. Draco smirked, then stood up, and led Ginny upstairs. He led her past their room, and further down the hallway, turning a few times. _Where are we going?_ Ginny asked, frowning. Draco smirked.

_To your new study..._ He replied, stopping at a door. He opened it and led Ginny inside. She looked around, grinning. The walls were a pale yellow, and the grey furniture was covered in green material when needed. A large desk beneath the window with the most comfortable looking chair Ginny had ever seen, three bookcases, all filled with different books on various topics, a fireplace, two lounges, and a small table near the fireplace. Ginny frowned as she saw a bathtub sitting in the corner of the room. _Don't know how that got into my thoughts..._ Draco said with a grin, and waved a hand, making the tub disappear. Ginny shook her head and hugged him tightly.

_Thank you Draco! How do I actually get to keep it like this?_ She asked. Draco gave Tzal to her, and told her the spell to do.

_If you want, you can even block me out of here,_ he added with a smirk. Ginny shook her head.

_I wouldn't do that... Right away..._ She said, smirking. Draco smirked at her and let her do the spell.

I want to be the one to see if it worked! Tzal yelled as soon as the spell had been done. Ginny nodded. Tzal scrunched up his nose, thinking hard. He grinned and thought of something. He opened his eyes expectantly. Oh... I really wanted that! Can I go into another room? Please? Tzal asked.

What did you ask for? Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. Tzal grinned.

An egg to throw in Draco's face... Tzal whispered, so Draco wouldn't hear. Ginny grinned, and nodded. An egg appeared in front of Tzal and he 'threw' it at Draco. The egg landed on the top of Draco's head, the egg running down his face. Tzal doubled over with laughter as the yolk began to soak into Draco's hair. Draco glared at Ginny and Tzal, and took Ginny by the wrist. He pulled her to him and kissed her roughly.

You're going to pay for that Ginerva... He said with a smirk. Ginny grinned and turned into a tiny blue-bird, flying out of the suddenly open window. Draco grinned, and turning into a larger bird, flew after her. Ginny flew around the grounds, now a hawk, looking at the scenery.

Fly faster! Tzal yelled over the wind.

You can feel me flying? Ginny asked. Tzal nodded, grinning happily. Ginny smirked and, soaring higher, folded her wings back and plummeted to the earth, Tzal screaming happily all the while. She pulled up quickly, a warm thermal lifting her back into the sky.

Can you do loops? Tzal asked, grinning. Ginny nodded, and did three loops in a row. Tzal held his head dizzily, and turned green slightly. Ok... Too much in one go... Dizzy... Can we go back now? Tzal asked. Draco appeared by them, and flew over Ginny, challenging her. Oh no... Tzal groaned as Ginny flew up higher to Draco. Tzal looked down and shut his eyes immediately. I didn't realise that I was afraid of heights... Tzal mused to himself. Ginny and Draco looked at each other, then suddenly, flew straight down. Tzal yelled again. Ginny fell behind. Hey! Don't let him beat you! Tzal told her off. Ginny grinned, and flew faster. Tzal began yelling for Ginny to go faster, not wanting her to lose because of him. She caught up to Draco, and a few seconds later they were neck to neck. Ginny smirked, and flew even faster still, going straight past Draco, and pulling up as she turned back into herself, landing gracefully in their courtyard.

_I beat you..._ She puffed out, grinning. Draco landed on the table, and glared at her, before hopping down to the chair and returning to his human form. _Uh-oh... Draco? We have company..._ Ginny said, looking at Ron, who had fainted, and Hermione who was just staring at them in shock.

"Hi Mione. Draco? Help Ron up would you?" Ginny said, still puffing slightly. Draco groaned, and lifted Ron up with his magic, physically too tired to get out of the chair.

I don't think it's very nice to watch two people turn from birds into humans. It wouldn't be pretty... Feathers turning into skin, beaks turning into wings, talons turning into feet... Not pretty at all... Tzal said, shuddering. Ginny smirked at him.

"Do you want something to drink Mione?" Ginny asked her. Hermione shook her head, and sat down on a chair next to Ron.

"I didn't know you were Animagi," she said, checking Ron's eyes for concussion. When certain that he was going to be all right, Hermione turned to them, and looked at them intently. "Usually Animagi don't have enough control over their actions to race and talk to one another," she said. Draco looked at Ginny and shrugged, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, we do. Were we really that gross turning back for Ron to faint?" Ginny asked, changing the subject. Hermione narrowed her eyes, knowing what Ginny was doing.

"Well, Ron hasn't registered for his Animagus licence yet, so he doesn't know how the changing actually happens. He was knocked out really bad when Sirius took him, so he didn't see it then either. Oh well..." she said with a sigh, looking at her fiancee. "I came to tell you what job offers I received," Hermione said, remembering the reason as to why they had come over.

"Really? What did you get?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Nearly every library and university in the wizarding world, and a few in the Muggle world have offered for me to work there. I've been trying to research all of them to see which one has the best opportunities for me, and will let me have time off for the baby," she said, smiling. Ginny nodded.

"Oh..." Ron groaned as he woke up. "I had the worst dream..." he said, and sat up, holding his head.

"Hi Ron. We were wondering why you passed out," Ginny said, smiling at him. Ron looked at her suspiciously, then grinned at her.

"Well, if I do that _now_, imagine how I'd be with the baby!" he said, laughing.

"You'd probably end up needing hospitalisation more than Granger," Draco said, smirking.

Hey Draco? What are you going to call Mione when she marries Ron? You wouldn't be able to call her Granger anymore, or Weasel, because that's Ron. And Weaselette is Ginny... Somehow, I don't think that only Mione would answer if you said Weasley. _Everyone_ would look then... Tzal mused. Draco shrugged.

I guess I'm going to have to call her Hermione then. It's not like I haven't before. Draco said.

"How about you and Ron talk, so I can show Hermione everything? They didn't get a proper tour before," Ginny said. Draco nodded, and Ginny made Tzal conjure up a chessboard. Ron's eyes lit up happily, and he immediately began setting up the pieces. "Do you want Tzal to stay with you?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head quickly. Tzal glared at him, and Draco just grinned apologetically.

Last time you were with us during a game, you tried to make it into a three-player game!

It's not my fault you two were taking so long to play! I could have walked down every single one of the Hogwarts stairs, come back and Ron still would have been trying to figure out his shot! Tzal complained. Draco laughed.

"All right Weasley... Let's see if that fall made your brain come back," Draco said, smirking as he set his pieces up. Ron laughed sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes and led Hermione away.

"I've got a study now," Ginny said, smiling. Hermione looked surprised.

"Really? Let's see that first," she said, grinning. Ginny nodded, and led her past their room, making sure to close the door before they went past. She'd forgotten to make the bed. Ginny opened the door, and Hermione walked in, looking around in wonder. "Wow... This is even bigger than my lounge room!" she said in envy. "If you don't want Malfoy, tell me, and I'll take him! Just for this room!" Hermione said, laughing. Ginny laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh... I doubt that will ever happen. Besides, if that did happen, which it wouldn't, I'm sure he'd change my mind," she said, with a knowing smirk. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not going to even imagine _how_..." she said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to get jealous," Ginny said, laughing again.

Oh... I'm going to my drawer! I should _not_ be hearing this conversation! Tzal said, flying out of the room quickly. Ginny laughed harder, and closed the door behind him.

"So, just how good is Malfoy in bed?" Hermione asked smirking, when Ginny had stopped laughing. Ginny just grinned and threw a cushion at her friend.

"How did those spells that Tzal gave you work?" Ginny retorted, smirking.

"Well, I _am_ pregnant, so do you really need to ask?" Hermione said, laughing. "Besides, I don't think you really want to know about your brother's... _ways_, do you?" Ginny shook her head.

"Not one bit! You can keep _that_ information to yourself!"

"All right... Have you seen any of Draco's other properties yet?" Hermione asked, interested. Ginny nodded.

"Four, including this one. We're selling the one in Belgium. I couldn't breathe in that one. He owns a reserve in Ireland. It's beautiful! And the house in Marseilles is absolutely magnificent! It's on the beach. I don't know much about the rest of the houses. All I know that if he gets one in North America, then he'll have a house on every continent, except the two poles.. Two have lakes, and one is on the Amazon River. So there's definitely one in Brazil then, and there'll be one in Australia, so that's five houses... One's in Asia, another's in Africa, that's seven. The last two are probably in Europe. I don't think Lucius would have liked going too far from the Manor..." Ginny said. Hermione nodded, and flopped onto the lounge. Ginny sat on her new chair, and almost groaned in pleasure. "This chair is so comfortable!" she said, closing her eyes. She didn't notice when Hermione brought her wand out, and flicked it, until she heard her whisper the spell.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she said, and Ginny rose out of the chair, floating over to the lounge. Hermione laughed, and quickly sat in Ginny's chair. "Wow... You're right! Sorry Ginny, but I'm stealing your husband, or this room in the very least. And you're never getting this chair back again..." she said, grinning. Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"I could get you one of those chairs for your birthday if you like..." she said slyly. Hermione's eyes lit up as she grinned.

"Really? Oh... My birthday is so long away!"

"It's only two months away!" Ginny protested. Hermione nodded reluctantly, pouting.

"I guess..." she said with an exaggerated sigh.

"I know what you're trying to do Hermione! Just ask me for the Gods sakes!" Ginny said, shaking her head. Mione grinned, and rolled the chair over to Ginny.

"Can I have this chair? Please? Please? Please?" she begged.

"You have to get off it first..." Ginny said with a grin. Hermione squealed in delight, and stood up. Ginny took Hermione's wand and shrank the chair so it would fit in Hermione's pocket. As soon as the chair was in her pocket, another one appeared, which Hermione sank into, grinning.

"You could have told me that would happen! I could have just stolen this one without you knowing and another chair would have replaced it!" she said.

"You could have tried. As soon as you try and steal anything from my room, you get stuck to it, until I release you. I put that spell up this morning without Draco knowing, so even if he tries to steal one of my quills, he won't be able to leave!" she said, laughing. "Don't tell him, ok? I want to see if he does first..." Ginny said. Hermione nodded, looking thoughtful.

"What if you have to wait a few years before he decides to borrow something? You might forget the spell, then he'd be stuck there for a very long time..." she said, then realising what would probably happen in that situation, grimaced. Ginny laughed.

"Thanks for the idea Mione!" she said, then stopped suddenly. "Apparently Draco just beat Ron at chess, and Ron's sulking. He wants to go home..." Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes and got off the chair reluctantly. They went down to the courtyard.

Ron was glaring at Draco, but when he saw Hermione and Ginny coming, he grinned, and went over to meet them quickly.

"I beat him," he lied, grinning. Hermione glared at him, hating it when he lied just to increase his ego.

"Don't lie Ronald! We know that you lost!" she said, hitting his shoulder hard. Ron winced, and rubbed his shoulder tenderly.

"Sorry Mione," he mumbled. Hermione smirked in triumph and hugged Ginny. "It's not like I stole from him or something!" Ron added under his breath, but both the girls heard, and burst out laughing. Ron looked at them perplexed.

"It happened yesterday too," Draco said, grinning.

_Oh, this time, we have an actual reason to laugh!_ Ginny said, laughing harder.

_Why?_ Draco asked, intrigued. Ginny smirked.

_I'll tell you _after_ they're gone..._ She replied. Draco nodded reluctantly.

"Bye Ron! Bye Mione," Ginny said, grinning at her. Mione grinned. The two men saw their looks, and shrugged at each other.

"Bye," Draco said, shaking Ron's hand, smirking at him. Ron glared at him, with a grin, then they escorted them to the fireplace. Ron and Hermione disappeared into the green flames.

"I guess I should go ask mum what the inheritance was about..." Ginny said with a sigh.

"What was so funny before?" Draco asked as she threw Floo Powder onto the fire. Ginny smirked.

"Stealing, you being stuck and a chair," she replied, stepping into the fire. "The Burrow!" she said clearly, and disappeared. Draco shook his head at her cryptic answer.

Wait for me! You weren't going to leave without me were you? Tzal asked, bolting downstairs. Draco grinned and threw Floo Powder into the fireplace. You weren't were you? Tzal asked, but then they were transported from Draco's living room to the living room in the Burrow.

Ginny grinned at Draco, and helped dust the soot off of his clothes.

_Thank you. You forgot someone..._ He said, holding Tzal out to her with a grin.

_Whoops... Sorry Tzal!_ She said.

I guess I can forgive you... Just don't let it happen again! He said indignantly. Ginny grinned and headed into the kitchen where her mum was starting to make lunch.

"Hi mum," Ginny said brightly. Molly smiled at her, already knowing that she was home not only from the fireplace, but also because of the Weasley clock, which had grown rather large with all of the extended family.

"Are you here for lunch?" she asked. Ginny looked at Draco, who frowned, shrugging.

"We'll have to see. I was actually here to talk to you about the inheritance that Grandma Phillipa left me," Ginny said. Molly dropped the dish she was carrying. Tzal only just managed to stop it from clattering on the floor and floated it up to the bench, while Ginny got Molly a chair. Molly sat down reluctantly.

"I'm fine dear. Really, I am. Stop fussing. I'm all right," she said, waving Ginny away. Ginny nodded and stepped back to look at her mum. "Your Grandma Phillipa, my mum, died a few years after you were born. She absolutely loved you... You may not remember her, but she adored you. She'd been hoping for a grand-daughter, and was so happy when you arrived. She changed her will the day you were born, leaving all of her money to you. Dad had already died about 3 years before you were born, leaving all of his money to me, because my brothers had been killed by... You-Know-Who that year..." she said, trying not to cry. So much had happened, and she didn't like to re-live it. "It was like as soon as my brother's died, Dad lost all will to live... But never mind that... When your father and I got the money, most of it was spent on Charlie and Bill's education. We paid for Percy's Muggle schooling, and bought them new clothes. They were all so excited..." Molly said, smiling at the memory. "Mind you, Ron and yourself weren't born yet, and Fred and George were still in my womb. Arthur and I had no idea we were going to have so many blessings," she said. Ginny smiled at her mum. "Grandma Phillipa... Yes, well, she loved you all so much, you more than the boys; even she'd admit that. She left all of her money to you, saying that you would get it on your 18th birthday or if you married beforehand, then you'd get it then. It wasn't as much as you're probably used to Draco, but it was all she had," Molly said. Neither Ginny nor Draco replied. "Mum stayed with us until your 4th birthday," she said, looking back to Ginny. "She died a month afterwards... I didn't tell you, because I didn't think I'd need to until your 18th. I guess I was also putting it off because I was too afraid to talk about it. I lost _all_ of my family in that time, and it still hurts. If you love someone so much and were loved by them just as equally, it's hard to accept their death. You don't want them to be dead, because then it means that their love is no longer physically with you. Emotionally, anyone who is loved never stops being loved, but physically... Physically, their love can be torn away from you in less than a second..." Molly said, wiping her tears with a hanky. Ginny hugged her mum tightly and didn't let go. Draco didn't know what to do. He hated seeing people cry, especially when it affected him so much. Tzal was blowing his nose noisily, and yelled at Draco to join in the hug. Draco sighed inwardly, and hugged Ginny and Molly in the same go.

"We're still your family mum. Remember that, ok?" Ginny whispered into Molly's ear, who smiled, and hugged Ginny tighter. Draco let go, knowing that they'd need air. Ginny let go of her mum, and hugged Draco, who wrapped his arms around her. Ginny's face was wet with her mother's tears. She hadn't cried at all. Draco would have normally had a tear in his eye after that story, but none came. The bracelets were working...

_I love you Draco..._ Ginny said, smiling. He smiled down at her.

_I love you too._ He replied.

I love you both too! Tzal said, wiping his tears and blowing his nose again.

"So would you like to stay for lunch?" Molly asked. Arthur walked into the kitchen, having heard all of the noise, even from all the way up in the attic. When he saw Molly's tear-streaked face he rushed over to her quickly.

"Are you okay dear?" he asked, worried. Molly nodded, smiling at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just telling Ginny and Draco about her inheritance," she said. Arthur looked around, and saw Ginny and Draco standing there, hugging still. He smiled at them, then turned back to his wife.

"Sorry kids, but your mother's going to go upstairs and have a rest. She's been up all night worrying about Ellen anyway. No arguing Molly," Arthur demanded when Molly opened her mouth to protest. Molly shut her mouth then nodded. She _was_ tired... "If you'll just look after the food, I'll take your mother upstairs," he said. Ginny nodded, and went over to the oven immediately. Arthur helped his wife up and guided her upstairs, hushing her when she tried to tell Ginny about the food. "She learnt how to cook from the best, dear. I'm sure she'll be able to take the dumplings out of the oven by herself," they heard Arthur telling her before their voices faded away. Draco grinned at Ginny, who was currently taking the dumplings out of the oven.

I like dumplings! Tzal said, happy again. Ginny grinned. Well, I do! You like dumplings, so I can sort of taste them because of you, and I like their taste! Why do you think you don't eat sultanas but you love grapes? Tzal asked, smirking. Ginny shrugged.

I always presumed that I just liked grapes and not sultanas. Draco? Could you hand me the apron behind you on the hook? Ginny said. Draco passed the apron to her, and sat down, watching her put it on. She seemed so _at home_ in the kitchen. She moved gracefully, knowing what everything was, when things should be done, and other things that would have made any other witch go beside herself with panic. Ginny saw him looking at her, and grinned.

"A Galleon for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Well, there's the nice version and the _other_ version of my thoughts at this very moment," he said with a grin. Ginny thought about it quickly.

_Nice version out lod, and other version in my head._ She decided, smirking.

"You're very good in the kitchen," he said at the same time as the other version.

_Draco! Wait until we get home!_

_You've got a room here..._ He said with a smirk. Ginny blushed slightly, then shook her head.

_I can't... I need to finish in here, then we can go home. I want to try that chair out..._ She said, grinning at him. Now Draco blushed.

"All right. Your mother's in bed, and the food is all out, I can see. You two can stay for lunch if you like," Arthur offered, coming back into the kitchen. He already knew by their looks that no such thing was going to happen, and wasn't too surprised when Ginny and Draco practically ran out of the room with a quick goodbye. Arthur shook his head and waved his wand. Plastic wrapping covered the food, a genius Muggle invention, in his eyes. Knowing that the boys had a sixth sense when it came to lunch, Arthur did a simple spell to make sure that the food didn't go cold, and that the boys wouldn't be able to eat all of it before going upstairs to look after his wife.

Ginny sighed happily and looked at Draco, smiling. They'd only just made it to their room, the extra ten steps to the study being too far away. She snuggled into his bare chest, and closed her eyes. He held her quietly, watching as she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her hair lightly then closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Draco woke up and quietly unwrapped himself from Ginny. He dressed quietly, and headed down to his study. Closing the door behind him, Draco went over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a St. Mungo's file reading 'Ellen Weasley' and began reading it, taking notes at times.

(a/n: _Ok... that's all for this chapter! Tell me if you liked it! This one was kind of sad. A lot about death and love, wasn't it? Well, let me say this to you all: _There are no coincidences_. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! All right, you can all go think about that for a while!_

What if they're all tired and don't want to think?

_Well, I'm tired and _I _wrote this, so _they_ can think!_

**Readers:**We _are_ here you know!

_Where'd they come from?_

I have no idea...

_More importantly: how'd they get into my house?_

**Readers:**Hey... you're the one writing this, not us!

_Oh, fine! Go away! (Readers disappear from my house!)_

_Ok, that's long enough to think about it! Now you can all review, and review, oh and you can review!_

Review now!

_Didn't I tell you to go away?_

No... You told _them_ to go away, not me. Besides, even if you did tell me to go away, I wouldn't.

_Oh, good... (Tzal disappears) Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_

_Next chapter (probably and hopefully): the last four properties, Mione's new job, _The Quibbler_, the photography competition, the kid's cheesecake day, and why is Draco reading about Charlie's wife? Da, da daaaaaaaaa!_

Ah! Jaws is coming!

_Oh, shut up Tzal..._

_Yay! 46 pages... So much, so tired... I _deserve_ reviews!_

Personally, I agree. (I know, me agreeing with _her_, shocking, isn't it?) Please review, if only to judge her sanity! (Which you're all doing right now, admit it!) But then, you all believe that I'm not real... And that she's not an immortal!

_I can only wish!_

That I'm not real or that you're an immortal?

_Can't it be both? Sleep is coming for me..._

At least it's not the Grim Reaper! He's creepy.

_Oh, we've met. He's quite funny actually._

_All right, I'm weirding myself out, so I'm going to stop typing now..._

Is 'weirding' even a word?

_It is now. Tzal? Shut up... (Tzal pokes out his tongue) Mature, aren't you?_

Of course I am...

_We've gone through this before..._

_I'm going to..._

_Stop typing..._

_Everyone review now! Please?_

_Now!_)


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n: _BIG thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! To those that didn't, you have your own special message waiting below! Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha!_

_Sorry for taking so long- the site blocked me for putting up '_Dancing Angel_', as it was a songfic. I will be re-posting that story, but in a different way- don't worry! _:-)_ It will be in story format, but based along the lines of what was originally written!_

_There is some 'adult' language further on in this one, so be careful! Don't get offended- I have warned you!_

_I know I said that there were only 4 properties left in the last chapter... I've found out that there aren't. There's six... _She can't count..._ Be quiet Tzal, you don't have any body parts to walk with! _But I can fly..._ Oh, I can change that! Sorry for the mistake! Oh well, more fun for you to read!_

_Saint Emo- sorry I didn't reply to your review for the last chapter, I checked my e-mails after I posted the story. Sorry! I hope this chapter comes sooner than the last one!_

_ren- I actually used that word from someone else's fiction, and the meaning in the dictionary seemed to fit what I meant, so... Don't worry about being critical! I like critical reviews, then I know I'm not perfect. _Since when did you ever think that to start with?_ I know... Depressing, isn't it? Time for a new topic!_

_Slytherinsexkitten129- glad you loved it! I liked the bracelet idea too. Who wouldn't want one? Everything would much more peaceful!_

_NixiNox- well, either you didn't read my little (ok, long) conversation at the end of the chapter or you just forgot... Ellen is Charlie's wife. She's in St. Mungo's because of dragon burns... I don't think the last chapter was as long as the one before, but it was still long enough, I hope!_

_Insignificant Depressed- I didn't "announce" that they were getting married, per say. The letter in Chapter 8 that Ginny gave to Albus was to tell him that they were ready to get married and bound. You liked my Harry? I loved making him evil! It was so much fun! And you're right, not many people pair Draco and Ginny. There are lots of Hermione and Draco, but I don't think I could handle that... I can only just put up with Severus and Hermione! How do things that are supposed to make you happy make you sad? You may be weirder than I am!_ Hallelujah! _Shut up Tzal..._

_I will elaborate on the necklace-giving people in the sequel, and I'm glad my ideas are original! Why don't you think that Draco and Ginny should have a semi-normal day? Don't they deserve it by now?_

_DragonMage17- ha, ha! Another victim under my spell! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ Of course I'm the greatest thing ever invented! Those bracelets are a close second though... Can I have one? _No, you can't... You read all 19 chapters in 3 days? Congratulations! It's taken me more than a few MONTHS to write them! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha._

_Devil'sSexyAngel- I'm glad you love my story! I think everyone would like one of those bracelets... _I want one! _Yes, there's going to be a sequel (a.k.a. part two). There will probably be five more chapters. I like weird things, and making things even (or at least something close to it) so there's going to be 25 chapters. There were going to be 20, but I kept thinking of extra thing so it's going to be 25 now... Draco and Ginny's child is a surprise, so you have to wait until the Epilogue (Chapter 25). Ron and Hermione's child will be told either in this chapter, or the next, depending on how far they get into the pregnancy and whether they want to know their child's sex (I like to let my characters have _some_ choice. Actually, I don't. Fate and I decide everything in this! Ok, weird...) If you want to ask any other questions, then you can just e-mail me and I'll try and answer your questions as best I can._

_Little-munchkin-poo- Thanks for reviewing for both of the chapters! I'm glad you liked the end author note! I love talking to Tzal at the end- he's funny! _Of course I am! _Oh, go take your ego to another planet... Wait, you can't! Not even Jupiter's that big! (Tzal glares.)_

_Yay! I don't get the shovel! _How about a blow up hammer? They're fun..._ All right, but I get to hit you first... _Deal! You can't hit wands properly!_ Who says? If I hit you then the hammer will blow up and you can't hit me! _No fair!_ Yes it is... The server's annoying when it doesn't let you on, isn't it?_

_No, Tzal didn't have it in for me at the end of the last chapter. At least I don't_ think_ he did! (Looks around nervously.) You will find out why Draco is looking into Ellen's file, and whether Ginny will find out in this chapter!_

_Angie Bangie- chapter 6 was cheesy... I don't know where it came from... Glad you still liked it!_

_Slytherinvenom- you love it that much? Great! My Draco's yum all right!_ ;-)_ Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing, deal?_

_Isador- glad you liked it! Talented... I can live with that!_ :-)_ Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter!_

_RandomSmirf13- I updated as soon as I possibly could, just like you said! Glad you love my story!_

_1 in hall of freaks- well, as you would have found out from the last few chapters, the two people that gave Ginny and Draco the necklaces were not both of their children! Their descriptions were made to confuse and trick you! I think it worked..._

_Darla- I knew you'd like Storm! I'm glad you liked the forest reserve too! I'll keep on writing if people keep reading!_

_laughinggurl- thanks! I'm glad you like the chapters being long! Incredible job on my writing, huh? Thanks!_ :-)What about me? It isn't fair! I've had enough, now I want my shareeeeeeee! _Shut up Tzal, you can not sing! (Tzal pouts.) I hope this update was soon enough for you!_

_FirePrincessofSlytherin16- glad you love it! Keep reviewing!_ :-)

_The Howler-d people:_

_DRACADEMENTED_

_KAT_

_STORMY NIGHTS_

_BEGO2223_

_EL CHIKITA JOULES_

_ENTRANCER_

_BLISSFULXSIN_

_ALLYLOVESHARRY_

_LADY SNAKE_

_LULABEAR222_

_JOJO BOBO_

_WHERE ARE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS? If you do not review soon then you will ALL be in VERY _**BIG**_ TROUBLE!_ You better do as she says, she can get VERY angry... It's not pretty to see, but fun to watch! Ha, ha, ha! You better review!

_You do realise that once you review for two or more chapters, you are legally bound to review for EVERY chapter thereafter! All of you above have done so, and I EXPECT reviews from ALL of you! I have your souls, and to get them back, you must review! Thankyou... If you do not review, then I will be forced to e-mail each and every one of you continuously until you comply with my demands! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Starts coughing miserably.)_

_I do not own:_

_Crocodile Dundee_

_Finding Nemo (actually, I do, but yeah...)_

_Shrek (I own both! DONKEY RULES!)_

_Monster's Inc._

_William Shakespeare (I wish!)_

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Mrs Malfoy. Please, come in," Mr Lovegood said, smiling at her. Ginny walked into his office, and sat down on the indicated chair. "I'm glad you replied to my letter. I have been meaning to thank you for sending John to us. He's been invaluable. Well, when he finally sees that not every suicide is a murder, and doesn't interrupt, he can be," Mr Lovegood said with a grin. "About your skills... Do you have any journalistic skills?" he asked. Ginny smirked, and produced a resume. Mr Lovegood sighed in relief. "Well, that shows good organisation skills. How fast can you write?"

"Shorthand or longhand?" Ginny asked, producing a parchment and quill. Mr Lovegood grinned.

"Longhand first," he said, and cleared his throat. "The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy sleeping dog," he said. Ginny tried not to laugh, and wrote the sentence in about three seconds. Mr Lovegood checked her writing, making sure that he could read it. He nodded, impressed. "Shorthand now," he said, and repeated the same sentence. Ginny wrote the sentence in two seconds flat. "Well... That takes care of your writing skills. Can I ask how you can write so fast?" he asked her, intrigued.

"When someone doesn't talk for six months, they have to learn how to write really fast to keep up with the conversation. It came really useful during Potions too," she added with a grin. Mr Lovegood laughed.

Not to mention that _I_ helped you too! Tzal added, grinning.

"How are your interviewing skills?"

Oh, they're quite good thankyou. How are yours? Tzal asked Mr Lovegood, then laughed.

"I know how to ask people questions in subtle or direct ways. It depends on whom I am interviewing and on what topic," Ginny said with a small shrug. Mr Lovegood nodded.

"Have you had any other jobs?" He asked.

"Yes. I worked at Fred and George's joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I managed their stocks and products, as well as being the guinea pig for some of them," she added with a grin.

"That must have been a tough job to handle. Why did you leave?"

"My mum made Fred and George fire me after I had an allergic reaction to one of their products," Ginny said. Mr Lovegood nodded.

"How do you think you could be a benefit to _The Quibbler_?" He asked.

"I believe I could be a benefit to _The Quibbler_ because I am an organised, punctual person. I know people in various industries, due to my family and husband. I could help recruit people to jobs suited for them, and as I have friends younger than me, I know what the public and teenagers are looking for in a magazine," Ginny responded, hoping she didn't sound too desperate.

Now all you have to add is 'I'll clean the toilets if you ask me!' and you'll get the job... Tzal drawled sarcastically. Ginny frowned.

I didn't sound that desperate, did I? She asked, sounding worried.

No, I'm just getting bored. I really need to find a constructive outlet for my energy... Tzal said with a sigh. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"It is important for journalists to have a good memory, so if you'll memorise these items," Mr Lovegood said, flicking his wand. 6 objects appeared in front of them: a chicken wand, a ball, a quill, a rubber duck, a piece of string and a pocket watch. In five seconds, Mr Lovegood made the objects disappeared and looked at Ginny. "What items were they?" he asked.

"A Muggle ball, a piece of green string, a yellow rubber duck, a chicken wand from my brother's shop, a broken pocket watch, and a brown owl quill," Ginny said. Mr Lovegood nodded, impressed.

"How did you know that the wand was from your brother's shop? Other joke shops are supplying them too," he said, frowning slightly. Ginny smiled.

"Other shops _do_ supply them, but only my brothers' chickens have the toe-tag on their foot. It also says how the chicken died, but no one really looks down at the foot, which is a shame, because they're quite funny. The chicken wand you had died from chicken nugget poisoning," Ginny said with a grin. Mr Lovegood frowned and made the objects appear again. He saw the toe-tag on the chicken's foot and read the minuscule writing, finding that the chicken had indeed 'died' from chicken nugget poisoning. He laughed to himself, then looked back to Ginny.

"If you'll follow me," he said, leading her through a side door. Loud noises were coming from the magically run machines. "They're printing tomorrow's edition!" Mr Lovegood yelled over the noise. Ginny nodded. Suddenly, beeping came from a machine nearby and lights began flashing brightly. "Quick! This way!" Mr Lovegood yelled, running over to the machine, Ginny following. "It's the main printer! Fix it!" He yelled over the noise, grinning. Ginny brought Tzal out and made the lights and beeping stop. "All right. What would you do now?" Mr Lovegood asked, quite relieved that the noise had stopped. Ginny walked over to the side panel, and opened it. She saw the problem immediately and pulled the spanner out of the cogs, going back over to Mr Lovegood, who didn't seem that surprised.

"If you put that spanner in again, even for a test, the machine won't survive," Ginny said. Mr Lovegood nodded.

"I know. Luckily you're the last interviewee. You'd be surprised how many people just panicked over that. The three people before you all panicked and Apparated away before the interview was finished. There's another machine with an actual problem, not a test. Can you see that one too?" Ginny nodded immediately, grinning. She put the spanner back in the toolbox after getting Tzal to clean it. Mr Lovegood led her over to a larger machine, and opened the side panel for her. Smoke rose out of it, rising quickly. Ginny waved a hand in front of her face, and looked in the machine. It looked like some of the wires had been chewed on!

Tzal? Is there a mouse or a rat in there? Ginny asked. Tzal looked inside and came back out, spluttering from smoke inhalation.

Yes, a really big mouse with two kids! Tzal said, trying to breathe properly.

"What do you think is wrong?" Mr Lovegood asked her.

"There's a mouse with two babies inside the machine, and they're eating the wires. I can get them out if you like," Ginny offered. Mr Lovegood nodded, and stepped back. He didn't like mice. Ginny put Tzal in the machine and floated the three mice up to the opening. The mice squeaked loudly, until Ginny told them through Tzal to be quiet.

_Are there any other mice in this building?_ She asked.

_Two in the kitchen. Lots of crumbs and food in there._ The mother answered.

_Thankyou. I'll take you somewhere safe, but you have to promise not to come back, understood? A cat's going to be here tomorrow, and you don't want to be eaten, do you?_ Ginny asked. The mother squeaked in fright, until Ginny quietened her again.

"If you don't mind Mr Lovegood, I'll take them home with me. I suggest that you buy a cat as soon as possible, just in case there are more mice around," Ginny said. Mr Lovegood nodded. Ginny put the three mice in one of her pockets.

"I'll get one brought in tomorrow. Is the problem fixed now?" he asked, indicating to the machine.

"All you need to do now is get in a repairer to fix the wires magically and it will be fixed," Ginny said with a grin. Mr Lovegood nodded.

"What would you like to see next?" he asked her, already knowing that she had the job.

"The kitchen please," Ginny said.

Guess what? Tzal asked, happily.

What? Ginny asked as she followed Mr Lovegood to the kitchen.

I know if you've got the job or not, Tzal said in a singsong voice.

Don't tell me! I want it to be a surprise and I want Mr Lovegood to tell me. Ginny said. Tzal pouted.

"This is the kitchen. It's not much, and it's not very tidy but it does the job," Mr Lovegood said with a grin. Ginny looked around at the kitchen and tried not to wince.

No wonder there's mice! Look at that piece of cake! Is that mould? Tzal said, peering at the table.

I don't think that's cake Tzal... Ginny said with a small shudder.

"Are you all right? You've gone green," Mr Lovegood said, waving a hand in front of Ginny's face. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"I'm all right. Do you mind if I just clean this now? I know that there's going to be mice in here..." She said. Mr Lovegood nodded, and backed over to the door.

"Call me when you're finished. I'll be reading your resume in my office," Mr Lovegood, saying the only reason he could think of for getting away from the mice-ridden kitchen. Ginny nodded, and closed the door after his quickly retreating body.

Ugh... I think I worked out what that mould was... Tzal said with a shudder. I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we _please_ clean it now? I can practically _feel _the bacteria on me. He said with a shudder. Ginny grimaced, nodding. She waved him, and the sink started running water, a cloth began to clean the mouldy table, and the dishes stacked themselves on the sink, ready to be washed. A broom started sweeping the floor.

Better get the mice out first. Ginny said, and opened all of the cupboard doors, squeaking. One mouse poked its nose out of a cupboard, and soon the second one did too.

_You're sure we won't be hunted?_ One asked, sounding unsure. Ginny nodded.

_I promise._ She said. After some more reassurance, both of the mice climbed onto her open palm and went into her pocket with the other three. Ginny put her hands on her hips, then made the dishes start washing themselves, and dried at the same time. She made sure that the cupboards were clean before making the dishes go into them. The table was finally cleaned of all of the crumbs and mould, and the floor was swept clean. Once everything was clean, Ginny found her way back to Mr Lovegood's office, and knocked on the open door. He looked up as a bell rang and waved her inside.

"Is it all clean?" he asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yes, it's all done. I put up a parchment on the board with the spells to keep everything clean, I hope you don't mind," Ginny said. Mr Lovegood looked surprised, but shook his head.

"It's perfectly all right. How many mice were there?" he asked.

"Only two, but I think it would still be beneficiary to get a cat," Ginny said.

"Hey Jim! Someone's cleaned the kitchen! It's actually clean! Who'd you get to do it that quick! We were only gone for 15 minutes!" a voice called out, getting closer. John appeared at the doorway, looking shocked. He saw Ginny sitting there, and grinned.

"Hi Mrs Malfoy. Are you still doing the interview?" he asked, looking at Mr Lovegood.

"We were just finishing when you came in John," he replied. John nodded and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry... Did you clean it?" he asked Ginny quickly, who nodded, smiling at him. "Welcome to the team," John said, leaving quickly before Mr Lovegood could yell at him.

"Like I said, he's generally very good... It seems everyone likes you," Mr Lovegood said, looking over Ginny's shoulder to the large group of workers waiting at the door. She looked behind, and smiled at Luna, who was waving at her.

"Jim! The machine's been fixed!" a voice yelled from the side door. It opened to reveal a dirty-looking man. He stopped short when he saw Ginny sitting there. "Sorry! I'll be back in five," he said, starting to go back. Mr Lovegood shook his head, indicating for the man to stay. He sighed, then looked at Ginny, grinning apologetically.

"Sorry about this. Everyone can come in here now!" he yelled loudly. Immediately, every person that worked for _The Quibbler_ came in quickly. Luna stood next to Ginny, and squeezed her hand as a hello. "All right. As you all know, the last three people I've interviewed to work with us failed, miserably, I might add," Mr Lovegood said. A few people laughed. "Yes, I know that the kitchen's clean, and that the machine's are working again. You can all thank Mrs Malfoy for that. You lot are so disgusting that there were mice running around in the kitchen!" Mr Lovegood said, and they looked down at the floor in shame. "There aren't any mice anymore, and if you keep to the instructions that were left on the board, I won't have to fire you!" He said. Ginny realised that he was joking for the most part. He wouldn't fire any of his staff without good reason. "Now, Mrs Malfoy," he said, turning to her. "As John said, 'Welcome to the team'," he said, shaking her hand. A few people cheered happily while others took photos quickly, after all it _was_ their job.

"Thanks Mr Lovegood," Ginny said, grinning.

"Mrs Malfoy? It's Jim," he said. Ginny nodded.

"Only if you call me Ginny," she replied. Jim laughed loudly.

"We're going to get along just fine," he said. Luna hugged Ginny, and pulled her through another side door with more privacy.

"Congratulations Ginny. How'd you fix the machine?" she asked, grinning.

"There were mice eating at the wires," Ginny replied with a shrug. There was a knock at the door, and John stood there with the man who'd interrupted before.

"Mrs Malfoy? Can we come in?" John asked.

"It's Ginny, and yes, you can," Ginny said. John and the man walked into the room.

"I just wanted to say thanks for giving me this job," John said grinning, and shaking her hand.

"I didn't _give_ you this job John, Jim did. I just told you to come here," Ginny said. John shrugged.

"Still, if you hadn't then I would have been stuck at _The Daily Prophet_. I just wanted to say thanks," John said, grinning. The man nudged him, and he nodded. "All right, I know! This is Oliver. He's heard a lot about you. Not from me, I promise!" John said, holding up his hands. Ginny looked at the man beside John, and tried to think of where she'd heard of an Oliver before...

"Oliver? As in Anthony's Oliver?" Ginny asked. Oliver nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Oliver said with a grin.

"I didn't know you worked here! I've been meaning to get Anthony to invite you over, but everyone's been so busy lately! How are you?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"I'm good thankyou ma'am," Oliver said.

"Please, call me Ginny. I can't handle being called ma'am," she said, laughing. Oliver nodded.

"I just wanted to thank you for teaching Anthony how to dance," he said with a smile. Ginny nodded.

"You're welcome. I didn't teach him per say, but you're very welcome Oliver," she said grinning.

"I think we should go out to the kitchen and celebrate now," Luna said. Oliver and John left quickly.

"Are you ok Luna? You look sick," Ginny said, putting a hand to her friend's forehead. Luna shook her head and forced a smile on her face.

"I'm all right..." she said. Ginny shook her head.

"You're lying to me Luna..." Luna's shoulders slumped, and her smile dropped off of her face.

"I know... What's the point of talking if you've got to keep secrets, huh?" she said with a rueful smile. "I'm all right, honestly I am. I'm just worried about Neville. He's been really distant lately, so I've been trying to See what's wrong. All I'm getting is a lot of images that don't make any sense," Luna said with a sigh.

"Have you tried asking Neville what's wrong?" Ginny suggested with a small smile. Luna shook her head and sighed again.

"No... I don't want to let him know that I'm worried," she said.

"Well, try talking to him about it first. He won't be happy that you're not talking to him. Neville likes being talked to, especially by you. Remember that time after Dumbledore's Army when we were all walking back? Neville kept listening to you talking and ended up walking into a wall," Ginny said with a laugh. Luna nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I remember. All right... I'll try to talk to him tonight," she said.

"Luna? Ginny? Are you in there?" Jim called, knocking on the door.

"Yes, we're in here Daddy," Luna called. Jim opened the door.

"Do you want to go home and tell Mr Malfoy about your new job Ginny?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "You start at the beginning of September. Like Hogwarts," Jim said.

"Thanks Jim," Ginny said smiling. Jim nodded and Ginny Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco? Are you home?_ Ginny called.

_I'm in my study!_ He called back. Ginny walked up to his study and walked in, grinning.

"How'd the interview go?" he asked, grinning. Ginny shrugged unhappily.

"All I know is..." she said, pausing for effect, "... that I got the job!" she said grinning. Draco hugged her tightly, and produced a bouquet of roses for her. "Did you know I was going to get the job?" she asked, taking the roses. Draco shook his head.

"No, but I bought them for either way. If you got it then they'd be congratulatory; if not, then you could throw them at me in anger," he said with a shrug. Ginny grinned.

"Thanks for the roses..." she said.

Guess what? We've got five pets! Tzal announced. Draco frowned.

Well if I knew you were going to buy yourself five pets I wouldn't have bothered with the flowers! He said laughing. Ginny smirked sarcastically.

They're not _pets_. I was going to take them to the forest... They're mice. It was either I take them home, or they get killed. Ginny said as she took the five mice out of her pocket, and made sure that they'd stay in the room.

They're not going to grow abnormally huge in the forest and start eating cats, are they? Tzal asked, sounding worried. Draco raised an eyebrow.

No, they'll go into their own environment so they can survive. Where'd that idea come from?

A take-off from the movie Napoleon. I love that little dog! Tzal said with a sigh. Draco shook his head, having no idea what Tzal was talking about.

"What did you get up to while we were gone?" Ginny asked him.

"I was just doing some reading," he said. Ginny saw the file and the St. Mungo's logo on it.

"What were you reading exactly?" she asked, frowning.

"Ellen's medical file. I think I know how to help her..." Draco said quietly. Ginny looked at him in shock then read his scribbled notes. She sank into his chair in shock after reading them.

"How do you know this will work?" she asked, looking at him. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't. It's just theories... I don't have any actual proof..." he said.

It looks like it could work... It's never been done before, but then, there's been no reason to try it... Tzal mused.

So you both think it could work then? Ginny asked. Tzal and Draco nodded. How and when were you planning on trying this out exactly? Ginny asked Draco.

_I told you they're just theories. I don't know how I'm going to try them out yet. I haven't got that far in my thinking. I was going to tell you about this last night, but I didn't want to wake you up. _Draco said. Ginny nodded.

_I've got to think about this... Don't do anything else until I get back, ok? I'm going to the forest..._ Ginny announced, putting the mice into her pocket. _Alone..._ She said when Draco began to get ready. She handed Tzal to Draco and Apparated out of sight.

Well that was nice! Tzal said sarcastically. Draco didn't answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Paemeg! Paemeg, are you here?_ Ginny called out as she walked along the path, carefully carrying the mice. She considered going off the path, but remembered his warning from yesterday.

_I am here Ginerva._ Paemeg said from behind her. Ginny turned around to face the griffin amazed that she hadn't heard him, and certain that he hadn't been there before. _I flew invisible. No one can hear or see then._ Paemeg explained. Ginny nodded. _What is your need of me?_ He asked kindly. Ginny showed him the five mice in her hands. _You have brought them to be here?_ He asked sounding slightly surprised. Ginny nodded.

_Yes, it was either here or they died._ She said. Paemeg nodded.

_Is that not always the case?_ He asked rhetorically. _Follow me._ He said, going off the path. _Do not worry. You will be fine now..._ Paemeg said. Ginny nodded, following him cautiously. He seemed to know where he was leading her, but after about ten minutes of walking, Ginny was lost. She knew that she wouldn't be able to find her way back on her own. Soon, Paemeg stopped in a clearing. It was empty of any creatures, and Ginny realised that she couldn't hear anything; no animals, not even the wind. _Put the mice down in the centre of the clearing._ Paemeg instructed. Ginny did as she was told, and put the mice down, telling them not to move. The mice doubted they would have moved if they could- they were too in awe and shocked to move very far, if at all. _We must leave the clearing and let them make their own land now._ Paemeg said, ushering Ginny out of the clearing quickly. Almost as soon as they'd left the clearing, a bright light surrounded it, blinding them momentarily. After a few minutes, five mice scurried out of the clearing. They stopped in front of Ginny and the mother one looked up at her.

_On behalf of all of us, I, Kerry, thank you. We will remember you._ She said, smiling.

_You're welcome Kerry. Enjoy your time here, and live long._ Ginny said, not knowing where the words came from. Kerry nodded, and ran off with her family.

_Be cautious little one._ Paemeg warned. Ginny looked at him in confusion and saw that he looked distressed for some reason, then he flew away, leaving her alone in the forest. Ginny looked around, then, as if guided by someone or something she started walking deeper into the forest. She came to a stop in a nearby clearing, and saw someone standing there. Ginny recognised her as the girl that gave her the necklace, but she couldn't think of her name. The girl smiled at her, then held out her hand.

"Would you like to come with me?" she asked. Ginny wondered who the person was.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, frowning. The girl's smiled faltered for a second, then something happened. Ginny saw a swirl of colour, and then blackness covered her, but she didn't faint or go anywhere. She had no idea what was happening.

_Draco? Help!_ She called out, but there was no response. When the blackness disappeared, Ginny looked around, but the girl had disappeared. _Hello?_ Ginny called warily. The girl had been there one moment, then the next she'd disappeared. Paemeg landed softly behind her. _Paemeg, do you know what happened?_ She asked. Paemeg shook his head, but Ginny knew he was hiding something. _You're lying to me Paemeg. What happened? Where'd that girl go?_ Paemeg looked at her, clearly upset. _Where did she go?_ She asked again.

_What did she say?_ Paemeg asked urgently. Ginny frowned.

_She asked if I'd like to go with her. What did she mean Paemeg?_ She asked, getting even more confused. Paemeg smiled at her, then placed a talon over her head. _What are you doing?_ Ginny asked. Paemeg quietened her, then closed his eyes. The image of the girl ran through Ginny's head, and she realised that he was going through her memories. _Hey! Get out of my head!_

_Sorry Ginerva. I had to check. I must go... He has to be told immediately, there is no time to waste._ Paemeg said, only confusing Ginny even more. _Before you can use something you must be able to give it something in return. The mice now belong to the forest, and you can go through the forest now as you wish. Yes, you can even leave the path now._ He said, answering her unasked question. He smiled at her reassuringly, then flew off, leaving her alone again. Ginny shook her head and headed back to the path. Ginny grinned when she saw the path and Apparated home to Malfoy Manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus came into the Manor and smiled at Draco.

"Hello Draco. Where is Ginny?" he asked, looking around. Draco frowned at the old man.

"She's gone to the reserve. I would have thought you knew that," he said, smirking. Albus nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"I didn't want to spoil the fun of asking. I might be wrong one day..." Albus said, laughing. Draco nodded.

Yeah right! The day you're wrong is the day I'll... be human! Tzal said, laughing. Albus didn't say anything, he just smiled.

"May I ask why you're here?" Draco asked. Albus nodded.

"You'll find out in a few seconds..." he said, his eyes laughing at Draco's confused face.

_Draco? Help!_ He heard Ginny call out.

"What was that?" Draco asked suddenly. Albus went over to Draco and put his hand on his head.

"Do not worry, Draco. She will be all right," Merlin said, smiling at him kindly. "Wait here for your wife to return," he said, then threw Floo powder into the fireplace, and left to some place that Draco couldn't pronounce.

Draco waited impatiently until he felt Ginny arrive, and rushed into their room, where she was sitting on the bed looking confused to say the very least.

_Are you ok?_ Draco asked, going over to her. Ginny looked at him in surprise, then nodded.

_I'm ok... I think... I'm feeling kind of sick though._ She said, frowning.

What happened? Tzal asked. He quickly went through her mind too, and gasped when he saw what happened. Where'd she go? Tzal asked. Ginny shrugged.

I don't know. Do you know who she is? Paemeg didn't tell me. He just said that he needed to be told, then left after checking it actually happened. Ginny said. Tzal nodded, sighing in relief. Well? Do you know who she is?

No... Tzal answered quickly. Have you thought about what Draco's proposed to try? He asked. Ginny glared, knowing he was changing the subject on purpose.

_Yes, I've thought about it. I think if you believe it will work, then you can try. You'd have to get Charlie's permission first, and try it on something first, just to make sure you won't hurt her._

_Of course._ Draco said with a smirk. _I'd have to try and get the staff to cooperate too. I don't want a Medi-Witch walking in while I'm trying to do it and then get kicked out!_ Ginny laughed.

That may be hard. Unless you get Toni to agree. She might if _you_ tell her the idea Gin... Tzal said, smirking at her. Ginny sighed and nodded.

Did I miss something? Who's Toni and why wouldn't she listen to me? Draco asked, frowning.

Toni is the head Medi-Witch at St. Mungo's. She's helped the Weasley's with everything from a sprained ankle to a hole in the head. Don't even ask... Tzal said quickly. Draco frowned, but nodded anyway. Anyway, Toni doesn't trust many people easily, and will only listen to the Weasley's and Albus. Once Poppy tried to get Toni to try one of her potions on a particular patient, but Toni wouldn't budge until Albus told her to. Another time Toni wouldn't let a patient have a particular food until Molly told her it was all right for her. What's so wrong with a kid having jelly anyway? Tzal asked no one in particular.

Nothing, but the kid was allergic to one of the ingredients, and you know how Toni doesn't like to risk patient's lives over something as trivial as food... Ginny said, grinning.

Food, trivial? Never! How dare you put food down in that manner! Tzal said indignantly.

You haven't even _eaten_ food before, what are you going on about? Ginny asked, shaking her head.

I know. It's not fair is it? Tzal said, hanging his head with a depressed sigh. Besides, who's she to say anything about the welfare of patient's lives? I don't think she's showered for three years! No offence to the woman, but honestly! Is a shower and a can of deodorant such a big thing to ask of? I think most of her patients go into coma's to get away from her smell!

That was mean Tzal. Don't joke about that, Ginny said, glaring at him. Tzal nodded.

Sorry! He apologised quickly, knowing that it hadn't been nice.

_All right... So will you ask this Toni lady for me Gin?_ Draco asked her, grinning.

_Yes, I'll ask her. She'll need solid hard proof before anything happens, and then she'll probably need a demonstration to double check._ Ginny said. Draco nodded and kissed her.

_Thanks._

_You're welcome. Why is this so important to you anyway?_ Ginny asked him. Draco shrugged.

_I just wanted to make Jayde smile, and helping her mum seems the best way to do that. The poor girl hasn't had her mum around for ages, and I'd say she misses her, that's why she's not talking._ Draco said. Ginny was shocked.

"You're doing this just so Jayde will _smile_?" she said, incredulous. He nodded, looking at her to judge her reaction. She grinned at him. "I think I just fell in love with you again and even more... I'm amazed that you're so determined about this!" she said, kissing him passionately.

I think I'm going to cry... Tzal said and began blowing his nose into a tissue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what's wrong with him! One minute he was talking about chess, the next he's going on about how I don't appreciate him!" Mione said, sobbing. Ginny was sympathetic, but couldn't do much to comfort the head in her fireplace. "If this is what he's going to be like I don't think I want to marry him!" Mione said, crying again.

"All right Mione. I'll be there in a minute, ok?" Ginny said. Hermione's head nodded, then she disappeared.

_Draco! I'm going over to Ron and Mione's place ok?_ Ginny called out. Draco appeared at the top of the stairs immediately.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"They argued and now Hermione wants to call off the wedding. I'm going over there to change her mind..." Ginny said sombrely, then blew him a kiss and threw powder into the fireplace.

At least Ginny and I didn't argue until _after_ we were married... He thought, shaking his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny barely stepped out of the fireplace when Hermione flung herself onto her and began crying hysterically. Ginny patted her back sympathetically, and made her sit down on the couch with a large box of tissues.

"I'll get some tea, ok?" she suggested. Mione nodded, crying into another tissue. Ginny went into the kitchen and boiled the kettle quickly.

Tzal? Reckon you could try and get Ron here? Make him come in through the front door if it's possible. Ginny said. Tzal nodded.

If they don't get married, does this mean I can't do the afro for his birthday? He asked.

Well, he might be really depressed by that time, so I'd say if you do that to him, he'd snap, then he'd snap you. So the answer would be a no. Ginny said. Tzal yelled out to Ron desperately.

"Here's your herbal tea," Ginny said, handing Mione the mug carefully. She grabbed her own mug from mid air and sat down next to her friend. "Ok, tell me what happened. From the beginning this time..." she said. Mione nodded and blew her nose again before starting.

"I was sitting on the armchair reading that book on a particular library that offered to hire me," she said, pointing to the book near Ginny. "Ron came in and asked if I wanted to play chess. I said no because I was busy trying to work out which job would be best for the baby's future. He asked me what I meant by that, and I told him that Quidditch players don't get that much money, as most of it goes to the team for their equipment and brooms and things like that. Therefore, I had to get a really good job so we could afford to _have_ this baby and still have enough money to eat. Then he yelled at me how I don't appreciate him, and I'm not supporting him with his choice of job. Then he said something stupid about how I'm too good for him, or I'm out of his league..." she said, hiccupping. Ginny tried not to wince. Ron was really touchy about being poor. He didn't like being poor as a child, and he sure didn't like being poor as an adult...

He would not have been happy with his fiancée telling him that! Tzal said, shaking his head. Ginny just nodded, and continued to listen to Hermione.

"That's silly. I love him, and I don't think he _understands_ that. I mean Ron _knows_ that I love him, but I don't think he understands that I love him no matter what. I'm only worried about his chosen job because I don't want him to come home one night with a broken nose, or find out that a Bludger has knocked him out. I like his nose..." she said, with a laugh, then went serious again. "Even worse he may not return at all and be in the Sahara Desert or something like that! It's a dangerous sport, and I don't want Ron to get hurt. I love him too much, and if he gets hurt then _I'll_ hurt whoever hurt him. They won't make it out of it alive, let me tell you," Mione said, laughing again. Ginny smiled, hoping she was joking. She didn't want her future-sister-in-law to go to Azkaban for killing a Quidditch player! Marcus Flint, was a different matter though...

He's a professional Quidditch player? Since when? Tzal asked, frowning.

I don't think he's an actual _professional_, but he _was_ a Quidditch player, so that still counts! I don't like that guy, he's weird...

Looks like a troll too! Actually, he looks worse than a troll does, and _that's_ saying something! Tzal said, laughing madly. Ginny smirked. Ronnie-kins is home! Tzal announced.

Good, put up an invisible wall. I don't want to have to hurt anyone... Ginny said.

"I think that Ron does understand that you love him, but I don't think he knows why you're opposed to him being a Quidditch player. Have you told him how you feel about that?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? He'd leave before I even got to say that I'm going to worry about him 24/7!" she said with a short laugh.

"He won't if you tie him to a chair..." Ginny said, grinning. Hermione laughed.

"I like that chair to much to do that to it! It's next to my bed so I won't have to go too far to get into it later in the pregnancy..." She said, then, realising she was getting sidetracked, went back to the original topic. "Anyway, Ron wouldn't..." she began to say, then looked up and saw Ron standing at the doorway. Mione's jaw dropped at the sight of him. "What's he doing here?" she asked, glaring at Ginny, who just grinned.

"You two need to talk. There's a barrier up so you can't kill each other..." she said. "Ronald, sit down now," Ginny said, conjuring a chair up for him to sit on. Ron sat down reluctantly. "All right. I know what happened, but I only got Hermione's side of the story, so you tell me what happened Ron," Ginny said, holding a hand up for Mione not to talk. Ron looked away from Hermione, then nodded and started talking.

"I came into the room and asked Mione if she wanted to play a game of chess. She's been getting all worried about the baby and has hardly slept for the past 3 days. It's not good for the baby. Well, Hermione said that she didn't want to play because that she was trying to work out the best job that could help pay for the baby," Ron said. "I asked her what she meant by that, and she told me in her bloody _superior_ way that Quidditch players didn't get much money and it wouldn't be enough to pay for the baby _and_ our food because the money goes to the team for equipment. I tried to tell her that we get _sponsors_ for our things, but she didn't listen, then I yelled and told her that she kept thinking and acting that I wasn't good enough for her. She doesn't realise that I love and want this baby as much, probably more, than she does," Ron said. Mione didn't look at him. "She always acts superior, as if I'm not good or smart enough to be with her... Probably both. Dumb and unworthy, isn't that right Hermione?" He asked her quietly. Hermione looked at him now, shocked.

"Yeah, you _are_ a dumb git! I _do_ love you and I _do_ think your 'worthy' as you put it! You're always trying to prove yourself to me! The best chess player, the best Quidditch player!"

"But not the smartest right?" he asked, yelling. Hermione stood up, looking _very_ pissed off.

"I don't _care_ about that!" Mione yelled back. Ron went quiet in shock. "I don't _care_ that you're not the smartest guy in the world! That's _why_ I love you!" Hermione said, now whispering.

Wow... This is getting good! Now all we need is an ad break so I can get a cup of tea! Tzal said, watching everything with exaggerated interest. (I'm not exaggerating! This is bloody hilarious!)

"You love me _because_ I'm _not_ smart? I find that hard to believe! Or are you happy that I'm not smart so then you don't have anyone competing against you?" Ron asked, glaring. Hermione sank onto the couch in defeat.

"I give up... What's it going to take for you to realise that I love you Ron, whether or not we have any money, or if you're the best at everything. I love you for who you are, that's why I accepted your proposal!" Hermione said, then Apparated away. Tzal took away the invisible barrier quietly.

I don't think that went too well, Ginny said with a frown. Tzal nodded in agreement. Ron fell onto a nearby armchair, stunned.

"Are you ok Ron?" Ginny asked him. Ron looked up at her, unable to say anything. He looked ready to cry, and something in Ginny snapped. "Get up right now Ronald!" she demanded. Ron stared at her, and stood up timidly. "Go and find Hermione right now and apologise for being a jerk. You brought this on yourself. She was not acting superior to you, she was just trying to do what was best for _your_ child! She loves you and the baby more than you give her credit for. Go find her right now or I will curse you so bad that you won't be able to move for a year!" she growled. Ron nodded fearfully then Apparated.

Now _that's_ interesting! Tzal yelled, grinning. Ginny laughed, and Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How'd it go?" Draco asked her.

Bloody excellent! Ron looked like a little baby when Ginny threatened him! Oh... that memory's a keeper! Tzal said, laughing. Draco frowned at Ginny.

"You threatened him?" He asked, smirking. Ginny nodded, grinning.

"He was going to start crying, and I couldn't help it. He told Hermione that she was acting too superior for him and didn't really love him... He should have found her by now, I hope," Ginny said, suddenly afraid that Ron was trying to Apparate everywhere, looking for Hermione.

He's found her. Tzal reassured her.

"You didn't let him cry? That would have been picture worthy!" Draco said with a grin. Ginny hit him playfully, and he rubbed his shoulder.

"Did you get anything else done on your project?" She asked, suddenly serious. Draco nodded and led her up to his study.

"I did what you suggested, and tried it out. Only on a Muggle thing called a dummy though, not something real. It didn't work..." he said frowning, motioning to the pile of ash. Ginny tried not to laugh.

"Of course it wouldn't work! You have to try it on something _real_. Something that lives and breathes!" She said, an idea suddenly forming in her head.

No! No, no, no! I refuse to let you do that! You are NOT going to go through with this Ginny! I won't let you! Draco if you agree to it, I will personally kill you... Tzal said, glaring over at him. Draco looked shocked and confused.

I have no idea what you're going on about. Draco said, frowning. Ginny took advantage of the opportunity when Tzal was distracted. She floated him in mid air, then let her fire go.

(_Kids, do NOT try this at home, or anywhere else for that matter..._

_This is REALLY graphic, so don't read it if you've got a weak stomach..._)

She's going to burn herself, that's what! Tzal said, then looked back to Ginny where a reddish glow was coming from. She was on fire. Ginny! Tzal yelled, fearing the worst.

Draco stared as his wife's body kept burning, but he couldn't move. Her clothes disintegrated, but his legs still didn't move. He watched in shock as her body began to burn. Her body blistered and layers of her skin burnt away. Her skin was red all over, and there were blotches from where her skin had come off. Draco felt sick that she would do this to herself just because of him...

Draco! Stop the flames you idiot! Tzal yelled. Suddenly, Draco could move again. The flames disappeared almost as immediately as he thought of the ice going onto her. She couldn't die. She couldn't...

I'm okay... Ginny's voice said faintly. Then it turned off abruptly and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Draco rushed over to her quickly.

This idea of yours better work Malfoy... Tzal threatened, looking at Ginny. Draco didn't answer, but he was thinking the same thing too.

He stopped time and let his ice flow into her. He closed his eyes, and imagined every part of her damaged body in his mind. He treated it as if it was art, and prayed to every God that it would work... Suddenly, Ginny's burns began to repair, her skin began to grow back slowly, her blisters went back down and her hot skin began to cool down considerably. She started to go blue from the cold, and she began to shiver.

It's not going to work! She's going from one extreme to another. She's going to have a heart attack. She's going to die... Ginny! Get warm again! Tzal yelled desperately. Ginny's mind didn't give any indication of her having heard, but Ginny's body began to take on its natural colour again. Both Tzal and Draco sighed in relief as Ginny woke up, shocked. If you _ever_ do that again, I will kill you! Tzal yelled, glaring at her. You scared me... He said seriously. Ginny nodded, and looked at Draco, who looked angry as well as scared and relieved.

_Don't you _ever_ do that again Ginny! This was not worth it! I refuse to lose you because of something as trivial as getting a child to smile!_ He said, glaring at her. Neither of them noticed a black glow that emitted from Draco's pearl bracelet. Ginny nodded, too tired to talk. She yawned loudly and closed her eyes.

We better take her to bed. If she goes into unconsciousness then she may go into a coma. What is it with this girl and hurting herself? Tzal asked, shaking his head. Draco lifted Ginny up in his arms and carried her to their room. He dressed her carefully and gently laid her in the bed. He was still shocked that she did that because of him...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Apparated to the Burrow, and rushed around, looking for Hermione, ignoring both of his parents. When he saw that she wasn't there, he Apparated to London, where her parents lived. He barely noticed that it was raining as he pounded on the door. Hermione's mother opened the door.

"Is she here?" he asked. Lydia nodded. "Can I see her please Mrs Granger?" Ron asked, wanting to just push past her and find his fiancée. Lydia frowned, then opened the door. Ron thanked her quickly and ran inside. Hermione was in front of the fireplace, crying on the lounge. She saw him and stood up angrily.

"I don't want to see you Ron! Go away!" She yelled. Ron shook his head.

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me!" he said. Lydia closed the doors to the living room and sighed, shaking her head. _The woes of love..._

Hermione would have glared at her mother if she could have seen her. Whose side was she on anyway? She chose to glare at Ron instead.

"I don't want to see or talk to you ever again Ronald. Now leave before I make you!" She said, pulling her wand out. As much as Ron feared that she _would_ do that, he feared Ginny more, and shook his head. "Fine, then _I'll_ leave!" She said, but Ron grabbed her arm, stopping the process. "Let go of me Ronald!" she yelled. He looked at her, and she could see the determination in his eyes.

"Just _listen_ to me Hermione!" Ron said. "I promise that as soon as I've finished, I will leave you alone, ok?" Hermione nodded reluctantly, realising that he wasn't going to go until she'd heard him out. "Please, sit down..." he said, and let go of her. She glared at him and plonked herself onto the couch. "First, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for being such a bloody prat," he said. Hermione huffed at him. "I over reacted and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off at you like that. I'm just nervous about being a father," he said. Hermione didn't say anything to him, so he continued. "I thought about what you said, about the baby's future, and I talked to Albus. He said that our baby would be put in the book as soon as it's born, just like I was... So the schooling future part is taken care of. And if we're running _that_ low on money, I can take a loan out from Gringotts. They've put my name on the waiting list, but they seemed rather amused by it for some reason," he said, shaking his head. Hermione still didn't say anything to him. "Mione? Are you listening?" he asked, unsure if she'd heard anything he'd said. She looked at him, her face unreadable.

"I'm listening. Keep talking," she said. Ron nodded.

"Well, I was walking through Diagon Alley and I saw this..." he said, reaching into his robe. He brought out a small plastic bag and pulled something out from it. "I thought the baby may like it..." he said, showing her the little shirt he'd bought. '_I've got the world's best mum._' It read. Hermione looked at him, smiling. "I know it won't get me off the hook for being a jerk, but I thought I'd try it..." he said. Hermione hugged him, then pulled away and hit him hard.

"If you ever do this to me again, I will leave you and you will not be able to find me, or our baby. Do you understand that Ronald?" she asked. He nodded. "Good," she said and hugged him again. Ron winced when she pulled away and blew her nose noisily. "Oh, don't look at me like that! At least I didn't use your shirt," Hermione said, glaring at him. Ron nodded, smiling sheepishly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny? Draco? Are you home?" Molly called out, sounding worried. Draco left their room and went down to his mother-in-law. "Oh, thank the Gods! Is Ginny ok? I saw her go from 'safe' to 'peril' on the clock. She only just went back to 'safe' though. What happened? Is she all right?" Molly asked, worry creasing her forehead. Draco ran a hand through his hair and tried not to yawn.

"Ginny... burnt herself," he said. Molly glared at him.

"If she'd burnt herself the clock would not have gone onto peril! Do not lie to me!" She said angrily.

"I'm not _lying_ to you! She burnt her _entire_ body, that's why it went to peril!" he shouted, sick of her accusations all the time. Molly paled, then she composed herself.

"How did she burn herself completely? Why aren't you at St. Mungo's? Where is she?" she asked, seeing that he was telling her the truth.

_Draco? Where are you?_ Ginny called out.

"I'm coming Ginny!" he called up the stairs. Molly watched as her son-in-law practically flew up the stairs. She hadn't heard Ginny call for anyone... Narrowing her eyes, Molly climbed up the stairs after Draco.

Draco sat beside Ginny, looking down at her tenderly. He stroked her hair softly.

"I shouldn't have told you about that stupid idea Ginny. I'm sorry. Are you ok now?" he asked, worried. Ginny smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tender... I didn't think it through properly. I'm sorry Draco," she said, crying. Draco knelt beside the bed and held her in his arms.

_I won't let you hurt yourself like that because of me again Ginny..._

_Yes you will. I've still got to have our child, unless you're offering to?_ She asked with a smile.

Hey, _I'd_ carry the kid if I had to stop you from going through that pain! Tzal said seriously. Ginny smiled at him.

I know you would. She winced and cried out as Draco moved his arm on her back.

"What is it? Are you ok Ginny?" he asked quickly.

"My back..." she said, biting her lip in pain.

_I didn't do your back! Why didn't you tell me Ginny? I'm so sorry..._ Draco said as he turned her over carefully. Tzal conjured a chair for Draco, who sat down and ripped Ginny's shirt so he could see all of her burns. _Oh... Sorry..._ Draco tried not to cry as he concentrated and let his element flow into her.

Gin, don't forget to keep your body at the same temperature! Tzal called out. Draco began to 'reconstruct' her skin, and watched as her back began to heal. He didn't see Molly standing at the door, watching with shock until he heard her faint onto the floor. What's Molly doing here? Tzal asked, frowning.

"She saw Ginny go to 'peril' on the clock and came over. She still doesn't trust me so she followed me up here to see what was wrong with Ginny..." Draco said, turning back to his wife. "Tzal, can you take Molly to a spare room please? She'll get in the way when she wakes up," Draco said with a sigh. Tzal floated out of his drawer, and floated Molly down the hallway.

"Is Master Draco all right?" Twila asked from the doorway. She saw Ginny on the bed and her large eyes filled with tears. "What is wrong with Master's Ginny? Is there anything Twila can do?" She asked. Draco sighed in frustration. He was getting too many distractions!

"Can you please go check on Mrs Weasley? She fainted a few minutes ago. She's in one of the spare rooms," Draco said, looking back to Ginny. Twila disappeared with a small pop. The last of her skin grew back, and he quickly checked in his mind that he hadn't missed anything else. After regrowing her legs, Draco sighed in relief and hugged Ginny.

_I'm all right Draco. Thank you for saving me. This is the third time you've saved me you know... All I've done is given you worry lines!_ Ginny said, attempting to joke. Draco managed a weak smile, and he kissed her lightly.

"If we had to have this life all over again I'd save you every time. The only thing I'd change was that I'd kissed you sooner," he whispered. Ginny smiled and kissed him.

_I don't know how you can manage to be so bloody perfect all the time Draco! You always know what to say!_ Ginny said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm only perfect because of you Ginny..." he said. Ginny wanted to hit him, but decided to cry on his shoulder instead.

"You bloody git! I love you," she said, kissing him. This is how Molly found them. She told Twila to leave them then went into their room.

"All right! Explain what is going on with you two, or by the Gods I _swear_ I will go insane! I just saw you with burns all over your back, and now you're practically on top of each other!" Molly said, glaring at them.

_I thought she wanted grandchildren?_ Draco asked, grinning. Ginny smirked.

_Yeah, but she doesn't want to see them being made..._ She replied. _Take mum down to the living room. I've got to put on a new shirt._ She said, looking down at her ripped shirt. Draco nodded, kissed her, then went over to Mrs Weasley.

"We'll explain everything to you in the living room, if you don't mind," he said, smiling politely. Molly sniffed, then went out the door to the living room. Draco rolled his eyes at Ginny, who laughed and waved him away. He shut the doors then went after his mother-in-law. Ginny changed into her shirt painfully, her body still tender from the fire. She promised herself there and then that she would actually think before doing something.

Hear, hear! Let me in! Tzal said. Ginny opened the door and Tzal floated inside. She opened the side door and went down the staircase to the living room quietly, listening for her mother and Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did Ginny burn herself?" Molly asked Draco when he arrived in the living room.

"I'd rather that Ginny told you when she came down. It's a long story," Draco replied.

"Did you burn her?" Molly asked, narrowing her eyes. Draco looked at her in shock.

"No, I didn't burn her. I would never hurt Ginny..." he said.

"But?" Molly said, knowing he was keeping something from her.

"But I was the reason as to why she burnt herself," Draco said.

"So I can't think for myself anymore? I burnt myself of my own accord, no matter what you think Draco! The reason you're thinking of was only an excuse for me to do it. I was curious and stupid. I didn't think. It was my own fault, now do _both_ of you understand that?" Ginny asked, looking from her mother to Draco. They both nodded reluctantly. "Good. Now, would you like a cup of tea, mother? It's going to take a while," Ginny said. Molly nodded.

"Yes, thankyou Ginny," she said. Ginny nodded and in a second, a teapot and three mugs floated into the room. Molly noticed that neither Ginny nor Draco had their wands, but didn't say anything. Ginny poured the tea without touching the pot or mug and floated one over to her mum, who took and drank it cautiously. Ginny sat next to Draco and poured their tea too before taking his hand in hers for comfort.

Well... Molly's not a very happy chappie! She's acting as if she just caught you both doing drugs or something! Mind you, that could probably explain _some_ things... Tzal said, grinning. Ginny shook her head and sighed.

Our taking drugs would not explain _anything_ Tzal! How about you think before you talk?

I can't do two things at once! Tzal protested.

I give up on you Tzal... she said, then looked at her mother.

"What would you like to know first? Why Draco and I are married, how we're floating things and healing burnt body parts or the reason for why I burnt myself?" Ginny asked calmly. Molly looked from Draco to Ginny in shock.

"What do you mean _why_ you're married?" she asked.

"Draco and I married for a reason other than loving each other, and if you know that then you'll understand why we're the way we are," Ginny said. Molly nodded, still shocked. It was beyond her as to why anyone would love for any reason _other_ than love.

"All right, if you think that would help..." she said. Ginny nodded and looked at Draco.

_May be you should start this first. She's not in a very good mood with me..._ Draco said with a boyish grin. Ginny nodded and took a breath.

" Now before I start, I want you to know that I did love Draco when I married him, and I still do. Draco and I are Elemental," Ginny said and began to explain what and who they were. Molly raised an eyebrow at her daughter, and interrupted her quickly.

"I know what the Elemental are Ginny. I've told you hundreds of times that we learnt different things to you when your father and I attended Hogwarts. The curriculum changed to fit around teaching people to defend themselves against You-Know-Who and his followers," Molly said.

"All right... What do you know about them?" Ginny asked and rested into Draco, feeling tired again. Molly closed her eyes, thinking, then she began talking.

"Elemental's are spirits who have a quest to perform on the physical plane. There are at least two Elementals at one time that belong to each other. They will be found near each other, as they can not be apart from the other for a very long time. Once the Elementals have completed their quest, they will have the choice to remain in the physical plane or leave and return to their home plane. Once the two Elements have been found, they must be bound, or else the world will go to Darkness... That's all I remember," Molly said. "So you're saying that you two belong to each other?" Ginny nodded.

"Yes, in more than one way now..." Ginny said with a small grin. Molly frowned in confusion. "You can take this one. I wasn't technically alive," Ginny said to Draco.

"You remember how I saved Ginny when she was forced to cut her wrists and neck?" Draco asked. Molly nodded. She really _hadn't_ forgotten, but she _had_ pushed that event to the back of her mind. "Well I saved her by giving her part of my soul. We swapped part of our souls so she could live and stop bleeding. So now if I die, then so does Ginny, and vice versa," Draco said. Molly looked from him to Ginny in shock. How could they be so _calm_ about it?

"There was also a prophecy made, which is another reason as to why we're married. In fact, that's the main reason..." Ginny realised with a grin. "It goes like this:

_Two the same but different,_

_must be found._

_They must learn to love again,_

_Then be bound._

_If evil is to be defeated,_

_They have to love each other._

_Past death, through life,_

_And always be together._

_One shall have a heart of golden fire,_

_the other a heart of silver ice._

_Their hearts will be surrounded by steel,_

_that only the other can break._

_Their souls are fire of water,_

_Water of earth, and fire on air._

_Element is the name of the pair_," Ginny finished. Molly frowned. She'd heard the prophecy, but she couldn't remember it sounding anything like that...

"All right... So you're Elementals and you married because of it. How are you flying things around?"

"Well, since we're Elemental we received powers to help us on our quest. Telepathy, telekinesis, things like that..." Ginny said. Molly nodded, not really wanting to know what else they'd been given.

"What about your hearing? You seem to hear things that are hundreds of metres away that not even those damned Extendable Ears can hear!" Molly said, trying to make light of the situation. Ginny smiled at her.

"That has nothing to do with Draco and I being who we are. My hearing became more sensitive to noise when I stopped talking..." Ginny said. Molly nodded and looked away, realising what that meant. "Did you know that I tried to tell you about what he was doing to me one time?" Ginny asked suddenly. Molly looked at her daughter in surprise and shock. "He walked in and saw me talking to you, and when he realised what I'd done, he wiped your memory and became 'Saint Potter' again. That's when he started to threaten to kill all of you if I didn't do as he said," Ginny said. Draco hugged her tighter, knowing how hard it must have been for her to tell her mother that she could have stopped Harry but didn't get to.

"If he wiped my memory then why didn't he get a letter telling him about the underage use of magic?" Molly asked, not wanting to believe that she could have done something about it.

"He used _your_ wand so it didn't recognise that he'd done any magic away from Hogwarts. That's why I didn't come down for dinner, saying I had stomach-aches. When I realised that Harry thought I was menstruating I tired to use that excuse as often I could, but even _he_ became suspicious when I lost track and had my periods twice in a month," Ginny said with a short laugh.

"What's that?" Molly asked, looking at the black pearl bracelet on Ginny's wrist. Ginny looked down at it and saw that it was letting out a black glow. When the glow disappeared, she realised that she felt much calmer than before. Draco opened the window to let Jaylin in, who had been tapping for those few moments. Jaylin perched herself on a couch, and looked at Molly, smiling.

_I haven't seen you in centuries! Hello Morgause._ Jaylin asked. Molly looked at Draco and Ginny in shock.

"Can you hear that?" she asked. Ginny nodded, smiling.

_You look different... Oh dear,_ Jaylin said, seeing the resemblance between Ginny and Molly.

_It's all right Jaylin. I think Mum's more in shock that she can hear you than that you called her by a past name..._ Ginny said. Jaylin nodded.

"Mum, this is Jaylin. Jaylin, meet Molly Weasley, my mother," Ginny introduced. Molly stared at the albino phoenix in shock. "Were you here to tell us about our bracelets?" Ginny asked Jaylin, who nodded, smiling again.

_As well as it blocking your emotions for the most part, it also takes emotions away when you're feeling them too much. Like sphere._

_As the pearls were made from negative emotions, they need the same to stay alive. Pain best._

_Not too much though. Hurt me._ Jaylin said.

"What's she talking about?" Molly asked, frowning. "How can a piece of jewellery stop emotions?" she asked confused.

"Our bracelets don't stop the emotions, the magic that they were made from does. Is that right Jaylin?" Ginny asked, who nodded. "They glow when they get too full to hold or block any more emotions. The glow lets the emotions out after changing them into positive energy, I'd say..." Ginny said, looking at Jaylin.

_Yes, that's right Ginny. Very good._ She said, impressed. Ginny grinned, trying not to yawn.

"Did you want to know anything else Mrs Weasley?" Draco asked, seeing that Ginny was tired. As was Molly herself, he noted.

"Not at the moment, thankyou Draco," she said coolly. She looked at Ginny and smiled, leaning forward to pat her hand fondly. "You go to bed now dear. You look tired," she said. Ginny nodded, yawning involuntarily.

Why is Mrs Weasley being so hostile to you Draco? Tzal asked. Draco shrugged.

I married her only daughter and took her away from spending time with them at home? He suggested. No idea actually... Draco said, smirking. Tzal rolled his eyes.

Really? He drawled, shaking his head. Personally I think she thinks that you've lied to her about everything. She believes what Ginny said, but she didn't believe you about Ginny being sick, or her being burnt. Heck, she probably even thinks that you burnt her! Tzal said.

What? Why can't that woman believe that I wouldn't hurt Ginny? Tzal shrugged.

She doesn't think that, now both of you quit it! Draco, say goodbye to Mum. Ginny said, yawning again. Draco smiled at her, then turned to Molly, forcing his smile to stay on his face.

"Goodbye Mrs Weasley. Have a good night," he said, shaking her hand. Molly nodded, then went over to the fireplace. She Flooed to the Burrow quickly. Draco flew Ginny upstairs and tucked her into bed gently, making sure she was ok before getting in beside her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right kids. What first? French? Lemon? Strawberry? Name something and it'll be here," Draco said, smirking. Behind him stood a large machine, that looked much like a refrigerator except it had a large microphone and a box with a bowl sitting inside of it. (Like an ice machine in the fridge.)

"Are you sure about that Uncle Draco? We have big imagination's..." Art said, grinning. Draco laughed. "Salmon cheesecake with tuna ice-cream!" he said loudly, as if to prove it. Suddenly, the bowl began to fill with a pink substance, and once that had solidified into a cheesecake, a tan coloured ice cream began to slurp out. "We! That looks gross!" Art said, laughing. "What is that machine?" he asked, frowning.

"It's an Every Flavour Cheesecake and Ice cream Machine. You've got to eat that now Art..." Draco said. Art pulled a face and shook his head. "All right, but maybe next time you'll know not to get something that you won't eat. It's rude to do that you know..." Draco informed him with a serious wink. Ginny watched him talking to Art with a grin on her face. Draco took the bowl away from the machine, where another one appeared immediately. He walked over to Ginny, smirking. "Want to try some?" he asked. Ginny shook her head, grimacing.

"I don't eat seafood, especially not frozen and made into a cheesecake or ice-cream!" she said. Draco grinned and put some of the ice cream on a spoon. Ginny backed away quickly, shaking her head. "No... Not now. We haven't even eaten anything yet!" she said. Draco smirked and put the spoon back into the bowl, then kissed her lightly, and went over to Jayde, putting the bowl on the table along the way.

"What would you like to try?" he asked, going down so he was at eye level with her. Jayde frowned, concentrating, then whispered something that not even Draco could hear. He looked at Ginny, who was smiling.

_Chocolate cheesecake because it's her favourite ice cream._ Ginny said.

"Chocolate it is!" Draco said. "Do you want to tell the machine, or me?" he asked Jayde, who nodded. "Me?" he asked. Jayde shook her head. "Ok... You're going to have to speak clearly for it to give you anything though," he warned. Jayde smiled and nodded. She held his hand, and Draco led her over to the machine. He lifted her to the microphone.

"Chocolate cheesecake please," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Nothing happened.

"Louder Jayde," Draco said. Jayde nodded and repeated her request, louder this time. The machine rumbled and the bowl began to fill with a piece of chocolate cheesecake. Draco handed it to Jayde, who took it carefully to the table and sat down quietly. She ate a small piece, and pulled a face, shaking her head. "You don't like it?" he asked. Jayde shook her head. "Who wants chocolate cheesecake?" Draco asked. Roger yelled out, and Draco gave him a fresh spoon and floated the bowl over to him. "Want to try again?" Draco asked Jayde, whom nodded, smiling.

"Yes please Uncle Draco," Jayde said, then she frowned. "Will I get into trouble too because I got an ice cream that I didn't like?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, because you don't know what ice cream you like yet. Art knew that he didn't like what he said, and he wasted precious ice cream," Draco said, glaring over at Art, smiling to let him know he was only joking. Art smirked at him. Jayde, reassured, went back over to the machine.

"Strawberry ice cream please," she said, loud enough for the machine to hear. She stood on her tiptoes and took the bowl carefully, then went back over to the table. Lissa tugged on Draco's pants.

"Can we get some too?" Lissa asked. Draco nodded, and smiled as the rest of the kids cheered out happily. Lissa smiled. "Banana ice-cream please!" she said. Draco handed her the bowl, and Lissa sat next to her cousin to eat.

"Chocolate fudge ice-cream!" Art said, and took the bowl away. Reagan looked at the machine thoughtfully, then smiled.

"Wainbow ice-cweam pwease," he said. Draco gave him the bowl and watched as Reagan walked over to the table, then Bliss came up, grinning.

"Caramel ice-cream please!" she said. The bowl filled and she took it over to the table.

_Gin? What do you want?_ Draco asked.

Dumb question! Tzal said, laughing. Peppermint ice cream with M&M's on the side!

_And French cheesecake!_ Ginny added. _Jayde's been waiting patiently, her first._ Draco nodded.

"Did you like the strawberry cheesecake Jayde?" Draco asked her. Jayde shook her head, and handed him the bowl full of the strawberry cheesecake.

"I'll eat it!" Roger called out. Draco floated it over to him, then looked to Jayde again.

"What would you like to try now?" He asked her, smiling. Jayde smiled and cleared her throat before talking into the microphone.

"Peanut butter cheesecake with chocolate chip ice-cream!" she said. Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a thing about her choice of flavours.

_Jayde's favourite sandwich is peanut butter with choc-chip biscuits inside._ Ginny explained.

And you thought Ginny's taste in food was weird! Tzal said, laughing. Ginny glared at him.

_Leave her alone Tzal! Besides, it tastes nice! Even better than a peanut butter sandwich with salt and vinegar chips! Only just though..._ Ginny said. _Can that thing make sandwiches too?_ She asked, grinning. Draco shook his head.

_I don't think so. I hope not!_ He added with a smirk.

"Uncle Draco! Uncle Draco! I like this one!" Jayde called out, smiling.

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised. Jayde nodded. "That's great!" he said, smiling. Suddenly, something cold and slimy hit Draco's face. All of the children went quiet, waiting for his reaction. He looked over to Ginny, who was trying to contain her laughter unsuccessfully. "Prawn and lobster cheesecake with oyster and octopus ice cream!" Draco said. Ginny went green at the thought of it. Draco's order came out of the machine, and he threw a very large spoonful at Ginny, who was already running away from him, trying not to get hit. The ice cream went all over Art, who pouted, then, as Ginny whispered in his ear, he smirked and threw his ice cream at Draco. Tzal laughed hysterically as chocolate fudge ice cream slid through Draco's hair, and down onto his face.

_I never said that we couldn't get helpers..._ Ginny said, smirking.

"Oh... you're going to get it now!" Draco said, throwing the oyster ice cream at her. This time it hit Ginny, who gasped from the cold and smell.

"Ok, kids. I'm going to need your help..." she said. Art and Bliss got their spoons ready immediately, but Reagan was having too much fun eating his to do anything. Jayde went beneath the table to eat her cheesecake and ice cream in peace. Reagan followed; deciding it was a good idea. Tzal filled up Roger's empty bowl with ice cream, and Roger got his spoon ready.

"Don't I get help? I'm going to need help too!" Draco said. Lissa and Hope quickly went over to him, as he was the closest to the ice-cream machine. Draco smirked at Ginny, who smirked back. "Ready?" he asked everyone. Hope and Lissa got their spoons ready.

"Go!" Ginny yelled, and threw her ice cream at Draco. Lissa and Hope threw their ice cream at Draco, who looked at them in shock before being bombarded by Bliss', Roger's and Art's ice cream too. Tzal filled the bowls up as quickly as they ran out, but soon everyone was too slippery from the ice cream to throw any more. Ginny walked over to Draco, smirking, and he didn't see the bowl that was floating behind her. The kids did though and tried not to laugh before they knew what would happen. Ginny smirked at Draco, then kissed him, floating the bowl above his head. As she pulled away, she made the ice cream tip onto his head. Draco winced as it went down his shirt.

"All right, you won this time... Where'd Jayde and Reagan go?" he asked.

"We're under here Uncle Draco," Jayde called out, coming out from under the table. "You made everything messy..." she said, looking around at the ice cream on the walls. Reagan came out, holding his bowl out.

"Can I get some more Unckie Dwaco?" he asked, smiling. Draco nodded and got him some more ice cream. Reagan sat down at the table, seemingly unaware of the mess around him.

"Ok, who wants to help clean up?" Ginny asked, a chorus of groan's following. She looked at Draco, one eyebrow raised. "Why are you groaning? You helped make the mess you can help clean it!" she said. Draco pouted, and nodded reluctantly. Ginny grinned and made a bucket of warm water appear. She tipped it over Draco, who glared and stalked over to her, dripping wet. He hugged her tightly, soaking her body. Ginny just laughed and wriggled out of his grip. She made a small bucket appear in front of everyone except Reagan and Jayde.

"Uncle Draco?" Bliss called. He turned around to his niece, and was covered head to toe in water again. Ginny burst out laughing, and Bliss giggled. Soon, everyone was laughing at him. Draco just smirked at them evilly.

"So you want to play like that?" he asked, making a garden hose appear. Everyone squealed loudly and ran away from him. Draco followed quickly, squirting them. Reagan remained behind to finish his food before he ran after them. Draco squirted Ginny, making her clothes get soaked, before he turned on his nephews and nieces. They shrieked as the water hit them. Ginny gave them each their own little refilling water pistols, and changed Draco's hose into a slightly larger version of the pistols, then began squirting him. Bliss, Jayde and Art grinned at each other. Water pistols they could do... Draco had no idea that Arthur had given them the Muggle toys when they were younger, and they'd spent the next few years perfecting how to use them... They turned on Draco and squirted him at the same time, making water flood over him. Ginny laughed, until they got her too. She grinned and turned on them, getting Tzal to help.

Oh, they're not going to know what hit them! He said, rubbing his hands together evilly. He'd only just found out that he _didn't_ like water... Ginny pulled the pump back, letting out some water. The three children grinned at her small effort, and readied their pistols. Just as they were about to get Ginny, Tzal made a large amount of water go over the top of them, stopping them in their tracks. Ha! That's for getting me wet! Oh, and Ginny too... He added, laughing. Roger wet Draco, his brother joining him, then Lissa and Hope helped them, but they didn't squirt much. Ginny decided to help them. They were her nieces and nephews after all...

_What, so me being your husband means nothing?_ Draco asked as water kept coming towards him.

_During war, love, no! Especially when you're the enemy!_ She said, laughing as she squirted him again.

"Ginny! Draco! Where are you all?" Bill called. He poked his head outside, but didn't see them over at the pool. He heard laughing and shouts from upstairs, and as he looked around, Bill noticed the large wet patches of water everywhere; the stairs, walls and floors were completely saturated. "Geez... Did you get flooded or something mate?" he called out.

"Or something!" Draco called back. "Can you give me some help?" He called. Bill frowned, then followed the water upstairs, and saw why his brother-in-law was so helpless. Draco was backed into a corner, and all of the Weasley kids and Ginny were positively _drenching_ him with water pistols. Bill laughed, then a water pistol appeared in his hand, compliments of Ginny. He grinned and helped everyone soak Draco. "Hey! You're supposed to help me!" Draco said, spluttering. Bill grinned apologetically.

"If you can't beat them, join them... And you and I can not beat this lot!" Bill said. He pulled away from the small army and did something with his wand. Soon, Fleur had arrived with Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Angelica, Katie, George, Percy and Penelope. As soon as they arrived to where Draco was being held hostage, water pistols appeared and they too, helped everyone soak Draco.

_Oh... This has just taken the word 'unfair' to a new level! Can't you get someone to help me?_ Draco asked, groaning with annoyance. Ginny grinned, and kept squirting him. After a few more minutes of letting him suffer, she pulled away and whistled loudly. Everyone stopped tormenting Draco, and looked at her in disappointment.

"According to Draco we're being unfair... How about we choose teams and then see who wins?" Ginny asked, smirking. The boys cheered immediately.

"Guys against girls!" Fred yelled, getting glares from all of the women. "What?"

"We'd have even teams then..." George said. Ginny looked around, realising they were right. She looked at the other women, who nodded.

"All right. Women and girls against the boys," Ginny said, grinning.

"All with the same pistols..." Penelope said, eyeing the large one that Draco was holding.

Just because it's bigger doesn't mean that he can use it any better... Tzal said, then laughed as he realised that what he said had _another_ meaning. Ginny smirked at Draco.

"Hand him over... He's not allowed to play. It'd make the teams uneven..." Draco said, smirking. Ginny shook her head stubbornly. Since not all of her brothers and their wives knew what they were talking about, they just started to organise themselves into the two teams, and waited for them. After a few more minutes of Ginny shaking her head, and Draco trying to get her to hand over _whatever_ he was trying to get, Fred and George let out impatient sighs.

"I bet another three minutes of Ginny saying no before she hands it over..." George said, grinning. Fred shook his head.

"Two minutes and Draco gives up," he said.

"Unckie Dwaco won't give up until Auntie Ginny does..." Reagan announced. "One minute and Auntie Ginny gives up," Reagan said. Fred and George looked at the boy, then at each other.

"We're a bad influence on him..." they said in unison, grinning. Their wives shook their heads.

"What exactly are you going to bet?" Bill asked with interest. Reagan smiled.

"My ice-cweam..." Reagan answered.

"That's okay then! I'll take that bet Reagan," Bill said, offering his hand. Reagan shook it solemnly. Exactly one minute later, Ginny sighed and handed Tzal to Draco, who smirked and floated him to his drawer. Bill groaned, and Reagan smirked at him.

Hey! I want to watch! I promise not to play! I'll just watch! Scouts honour! Tzal yelled, stopping Draco from making him go any further.

"Ten seconds for them giving up..." Roger said. Only the children, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Tzal knew what he meant.

Thanks kid! Please? Tzal asked, battering his eyelashes at Ginny at Draco, and making the biggest puppy dog eyes he could. Ginny grinned, and tried to hold out for longer than 10 seconds.

"All right..." Draco said making it 10 seconds exactly.

"Do you know the winning lotto numbers?" Ginny asked the two twin boys. They just smiled at her mischievously.

"Ten, thirteen, twenty-four, five, one, forty-three, eighteen, thirty-nine..." Lissa said, laughing. Bill looked at her, then quickly wrote the numbers down, just in case.

"You do realise if that's right, I'm going to take you to every country so we can win all the lotteries?" Bill told Lissa, who laughed again.

"All right... Enough about money, who's ready to play?" Draco said, grinning. Ron shook his head. Who would have imagined ever hearing a _Malfoy_ telling people to stop talking about money! "Rules?" Draco asked, looking at Ginny.

"We'll play outside... Don't go inside, don't get someone from your own team, no magic allowed. Don't go in the pool," she said, looking at Bill and Fleur, who grinned. "Don't wreck the roses, or it will be your feet I hang on the mantelpiece... Don't go near the stables, don't get someone from your own team, and don't swap genders just so you can pretend that your side's winning," she said, making Fred and George groan in annoyance.

"You're taking all of the fun out of it Gin!" Fred complained.

"Stop complaining! Another rule is 'don't get someone from your own team'... I think that's it, oh wait... One more..." Ginny said, grinning. She turned to Draco and smirked. No one noticed as the girls began to back away, aiming their guns. Ginny squirted Draco. "Go!" she yelled, running to her team and squirting the guys quickly. They yelled in protest and began to pump their guns to wet them, but the girls were already running out of the door.

Wait for me! I want you all to know that I'm going for the girls! Tzal yelled back to the guys.

Traitor! Draco yelled after him. Tzal grinned.

If you can't beat them, join them, like Bill said... Tzal said, laughing, watching as Hermione squirted Charlie. He grinned, and made the water from all of the girls' guns come out quicker, but only by a bit so the guys wouldn't notice. Ginny did, and grinned at him.

That's against the rules Tzal! She told him, so Draco wouldn't hear. Tzal shrugged.

If I don't get caught, then it's all good. Besides, some rules are made to be broken! He said, grinning back. Ginny nodded and squirted Percy, laughing as he spluttered and tried to wet her. Lissa and Hope were wetting everyone, laughing as they dodged everyone's aims. Roger and Reagan were doing the same, and soon they met. Lissa and Hope glared at their cousins, who glared back. They all readied their pistols, and Tzal counted down for them. On 'one' they squirted each other, laughing again. Tzal laughed, and flew over to where Fleur was trying to squirt Fred, while protecting her hair at the same time. Tzal shook his head, and considered getting a bucket of water to dump over her...

Don't Tzal! You'll get Fred into trouble! Draco called, while Ginny tried to encourage Tzal to do it. Tzal grinned and made a bucket of water appear above Fleur. Fred noticed and called George over, never mind that Fleur managed to drench him at the same time... Tzal waited for George impatiently then made the bucket of water tip all over Fleur, laughing evilly. Fleur screamed at Fred and George, who couldn't contain their laughter.

"You idiots!" she screamed, her French accent thickening as she began to get really angry. The twins kept laughing, and everyone stopped to see what was going on. Fleur began to twirl and dance. Tzal winced.

Uh-oh... I forgot about that... Draco! Close your eyes! Tzal yelled at him. Draco did as he was told, and shut them quickly. Ginny watched as Fleur danced angrily, her hair flying around her. Fred and George stared at Fleur desperately. Ginny looked up at Tzal, who had closed his eyes tightly and was chanting in his head. Don't watch, don't watch, don't watch... He repeated to himself. Ginny made Tzal float over to her hand, and caught him.

What's happening to the guys? She asked, seeing that all of the men, bar Draco, were watching Fleur as desperately as Fred and George.

She's dancing. Remember the Quidditch World Cup with the Veela cheerleaders?

How could I forget? You kept trying to tell them that you could travel into the future... Ginny drawled. Tzal glared at her.

That's not the point! He said. Ginny nodded. Fleur's a Veela, like those cheerleaders... She's enticing the guys to do... something... Wait, I'll check... Tzal said, and floated over to Fleur. Once he was within distance, he bethought her mind, and flew back to Ginny quickly. Apparently Fleur's weakness is her hair... Lucius' was his money, and look what he did when he thought it was gone... It's the same with Fleur with her hair. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wet her hair... Tzal mused.

Do you mean that she's going to try and kill Fred and George? Ginny asked. Tzal shook his head.

I don't think so... I think she's just going to wet the hell out of all of the guys when they get close enough. I hope... He added, frowning. Suddenly, all of the water that Tzal had dumped onto Fleur flew off of her, and drenched the guys from head to toe. Fred and George came out their trance quickly, being the first two to get wet, and began to squirt Fleur. Fleur shook her head and easily ducked past them, swearing at the in French to leave her hair alone. Once everyone had snapped out of their trance-like states, and Ginny had squirted Draco to make him open his eyes, they trudged inside, shivering from the cold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny lit the fireplace with her hands as she made Tzal conjure up towels. Amazingly, all of the water that had been inside before, had disappeared. Twila and the other house-elves worked quickly...

"Jayde... Do you have to tell your Daddy something?" Draco asked. Jayde looked at him in confusion, then smiled and nodded, realising what he meant. Charlie waited patiently.

"I know what cheesecake I like Daddy," she said proudly. "Peanut butter cheesecake with choc-chip ice cream!" she said, smiling.

"That sounds interesting..." Bill said, grinning at her. Jayde smiled at her uncle happily.

"How did you get Peanut Butter cheesecake?" Fred asked. Charlie looked at Draco, who smirked at them all.

"The Every Flavour Cheesecake and Ice Cream Machine," Draco said, smirking. Fred and George raised their eyebrows at him in disbelief, while all of the other adults stared at him blankly.

"There was only one of those ever made..." Fred said.

"How did you get one?" George asked. Draco grinned.

"My Great-Grandad Malfoy stole the blueprints and made an exact replica," he said. Fred and George's faces lit up.

"Do you still have the blueprints?" George asked, his brain already formulating an idea.

"Can we see the machine?" Fred asked, grinning. Draco nodded.

"Ice cream!" Roger yelled out happily, and ran into the dining room, everyone following his enthusiastic lead.

"You've already had two bowls Roger... Are you sure you want more?" Ginny asked, frowning. Roger nodded, smiling.

"I think that two bowls are more than enough Roger," Angelica said. Roger looked at his mother, pouting in disappointment.

"I'm Reagan!" Roger protested. Angelica shook her head.

"Roger... I know my sons, do not try and trick me!" She said, narrowing her eyes. Roger nodded and looked away, mumbling something under his breath. Ginny gasped when she heard what he'd said and stared at him. Roger looked uncomfortable, but didn't say anything else.

_What did he say Ginny?_ Draco asked as her bracelet glowed black brightly.

_He liked me better when I didn't talk..._ Ginny said, looking away from Roger with a tear in her eye.

It's ok Ginny... Roger doesn't know what it means by that... Tzal said, glaring at the toddler.

"I didn't mean it. Don't be angry," Roger said. Ginny nodded, not saying anything. Roger walked over to her, and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry Auntie Ginny," he said. Ginny smiled down at him to let him know that she was ok, then excused herself and, taking a large bowl of peppermint ice cream with M&M's, went into the living room. She abruptly cut off her mind link as memories started flooding her mind...

"Kids, show your folks how to use the ice cream machine..." Draco said and followed Ginny, as no one else knew what had happened. "Ginny? Are you ok?" he asked from the doorway. He could see the black glow of the bracelet.

_Let me in Gin. What's wrong?_ Draco asked, worried. He went over to her and saw that she was crying silently. He wondered how she was able to cry so much (with the bracelet on) and still eat her ice cream at the same time.

I think the bracelet is getting filled up too much so the emotion's spilling over to her. When she's finished crying the bracelet will be replenished, and it will continue to fill up until it gets fill again, etc. Tzal informed him.

_Ginny... Let me see what's upsetting you..._ Draco pushed, trying to get her to talk, or at least open her mind to him. Ginny looked away from him and continued to eat her ice cream. _Ginerva Malfoy... If you don't let me know what's wrong then I'll be forced to punish you..._ Draco said, making a jug of water appear above her head. Ginny didn't even look at it and the water disappeared. Draco smirked and did it again. Just as Ginny made the water evaporate, he squirted her with his water pistol. Ginny yelped and jumped off the lounge.

"Leave me alone Draco. I'm trying to be depressed!" she said as she dried herself. Draco just smirked at her and wet her again. Tzal joined in and put a tickling charm on her.

"This is really annoying! I'm trying to be depressed and you're making me laugh!" Ginny said, trying to glare at them, but instead doubled up with laughter. _Take the spell off Tzal..._ She said, laughing with tears streaming down her face. Tzal grinned.

What will you give me if I do? He asked. Ginny couldn't reply because of her laughter. Oh fine... But you better give me something! Tzal said reluctantly as he took the spell off of her. Ginny went over to Draco and hit his shoulder, his water pistol now thankfully empty. Oh, goody! I get a show! Hit him again! Tzal said, laughing.

"You're a mean... Oh!" Ginny said, throwing her hands up, her eyes narrowed at her husband. Draco smirked.

"I'm a mean _what_?" He asked. Ginny hit his shoulder again. Draco had filled his pistol up, and began wetting her again.

"Draco! Stop wetting me!" She yelled. Draco noticed that she'd kept her mind link off, and her bracelet was still glowing black, but didn't get to say anything to her.

"Hey Ginny, Draco! We're going to eat tuna cheesecake!" Fred called out.

We _have_ to go watch that! Tzal said, pulling them into the dining room. Ginny saw that Fred and George were sitting in front of two bowls filled with a large piece of tuna cheesecake each. She looked away as Reagan yelled go and the twins started eating. Oh... That looks so weird! Ginny! Watch it! Tzal said, grinning. Ginny shook her head. You're missing out on everything! Tzal yelled. Did you _see_ that chunk Draco? It was huge! Tzal called. Draco didn't reply. Oh... George stopped! He's not eating anymore... No fair... Wow! Look at Fred eat that! He's not stopping! Don't tell me he's going to eat George's too! Oh, that's just weird! Tzal said, giving a commentary to the event. They might need a bucket... He said, conjuring up two. Ginny grimaced as she heard them throwing up, and all of the women quickly took the children out of the room.

"Until they get the smell of tuna away our husbands can not come home!" Katie yelled over her shoulder, taking Lissa and Hope into the living room fireplace. Angelica agreed and took Roger and Reagan home. Soon everyone had left, except for Charlie, Jayde, and the twins.

_Draco, when were you planning on visiting Ellen?_ Ginny asked, indicating to Charlie, who was hiding Jayde from Fred and George behind himself. _I'll take Jayde for you..._ Draco nodded, and they went over to Charlie and Jayde.

"Jayde, would you like to come with me? We can play a game if you like," Ginny offered. Jayde looked at her dad, who nodded, then took Ginny's hand and let her lead her upstairs to the guestroom.

"Charlie... Can I talk to you? It's about Ellen..." Draco said. Charlie looked away from his brothers to Draco immediately when he said his wife's name. "Fred and George will be fine. Twila will help them," Draco said, indicating to Twila, who had appeared behind them suddenly. Twila frowned at the two boys, then started to sit them down and clean them up quickly. Charlie nodded, intrigued, and followed Draco up to his study.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should read this first..." Draco said, handing him his notes. Charlie frowned, then read the parchment he was handed. He finished, and looked up at Draco, his eyes filled with anger.

"_You_ think _you_ can fix my wife, when no _doctor_ in the _wizarding_ world can? What kind of _shit_ do you think you're pulling here Malfoy?" Charlie asked, getting up angrily. Draco didn't see Charlie's fist coming towards him, but he felt it...

Ginny came running in, Jayde following at a distance. She stepped in front of Draco before Charlie could hit him again.

"Charles David Weasley! If you hit my husband one more time, I will curse you!" Ginny warned. Charlie's fist dropped, but he still looked angry. "Draco, go play a game with Jayde. I need to talk with my _brother_..." Ginny said, glaring at Charlie. Draco nodded, and took Jayde by the hand, leading her away. Ginny shut the door after them, then turned to Charlie. She began to pull her shirt off, and Charlie turned away quickly. "Oh, turn around, I'm not flashing you. I'm showing you my back you idiot," Ginny said crossly. She'd Glamoured a small part of her back so it would leave a scar. She knew that everyone would want proof of her burns. Charlie turned around warily. Ginny took the Glamour off, and turned around, her scar showing up.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked, frowning. "Did _he_ do this to you?" he asked. Ginny turned around and slapped him. Charlie rubbed his cheek sorely.

"_Never_ say that again Charles! Draco would _never_ hurt me! He's the one that _healed_ me!" Ginny said. "I read his notes, as you did. I knew he'd need proof of it on a human before anyone would believe it, so I burnt myself. _Voluntarily_. I'll admit that I didn't think it through properly, and I burnt all of my body more than I had intended. Ask mum; she saw my back before Draco healed it. It worked, as you can see. No, I didn't Glamour anything else, you can even check if you like," Ginny offered, holding Tzal out to him. Charlie took it warily, and muttered a spell. Ginny's body covered itself in a blue mist, indicating that there were no spells on her.

"All right, so you don't have a Glamour on yourself. _Why_ would you want to burn yourself?" Charlie asked, sinking into a chair in disbelief. Ginny smiled wanly.

"I did it to help my husband. Do you know the only reason he's doing this is for your daughter? He wants to see her smile, and he thinks that her getting Ellen back will make her smile..." Ginny said. Charlie looked at her in surprise.

"He's doing this so Jayde will smile?" he repeated. Ginny nodded, grinning. "Do you want some burn balm for that scar?" Charlie asked, his big brother mode switching on. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm going to need it if you agree for us to help Ellen. Toni won't let us in without proof. You know what she's like..." Charlie nodded absent-mindedly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair wearily.

"I'm going to have to think about this..." he said, getting up. He found Jayde, and took her by the hand, and he left without saying a single word. Ginny shrugged at Draco, sighed, and began cleaning up the toys that had been left around everywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Draco! Can we borrow your house-elf?" Fred asked, grinning.

"Yeah! She's great! Look, we don't even smell like tuna anymore!" George said, offering him his shirt. Draco shook his head.

"I'm all right thanks..." he said, frowning at them.

"You know what you wanted us to do to _Potter_?" George said, whispering so Ginny wouldn't hear. She frowned and walked over to them.

"What _exactly_ did you ask them to do?" Ginny asked, smiling sweetly. Draco grinned at her boyishly, and pushed the twins out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Great one guys..." Draco said, glaring at them. Fred and George grinned apologetically.

"Well, since he's dead, we've decided to do it to Ron instead, for his birthday..." George said.

"Don't worry. We won't do it to the same extreme... We'll soften the blow a bit!" Fred said at Draco's frown.

"Can you imagine what it's going to be like?" George asked, grinning.

"Right before he cuts the cake..." Fred finished, sighing in happiness. Draco shook his head at them, then, seeing that Ginny was coming out of the room, started talking about Quidditch instead. Ginny came down the stairs and glared at him, knowing he changed the subject.

"Since you two don't stink anymore, you can go home. Draco, you need to send that letter to Percy about your business," Ginny reminded him. Draco nodded, then said goodbye to the twins and went up to his study. Ginny turned to her brothers, hands on hips. "All right... What are two planning to do to Ron? It's his birthday! Can't you just do it on another day?"

"His buck's night perhaps?" Fred suggested, grinning. Ginny shook her head.

"That's not what I meant..."

"You have changed our minds, and we will do as you ask..." George said.

"We'll do it on another night, as you said. It might take a bit more planning," Fred said.

"But we will make sure that he _never_ forgets it..." George said, grinning. They went over to the fireplace, talking to each other, then Flooed away.

Thanks Tzal. I think it worked... Ginny said, grinning as soon as they'd left. Tzal gave her a bow, grinning.

All in a day's work. Besides, I didn't want them to upstage me! Tzal said, laughing evilly. Right before the cake, huh? That actually sounds like a good idea... I'll have to make sure it's fireproof so his hair doesn't catch on fire... Tzal mused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mail's here! Get up you two! It's nine o'clock! Tzal yelled, making Ginny sit up and Draco groan in annoyance before rolling over again.

Go away Tzal... Too early... Draco mumbled. Ginny shook her head and began getting out of bed. She went into the bathroom and splashed her face with water to wake herself up. Draco sat up, grinning. Have you done it yet? He whispered to Tzal, who nodded indignantly.

Of course I have! This is _me_ we're talking about! I never miss an opportunity to prank people! He said, grinning. Ginny screamed at her reflection, then stormed into the room, only to find that it was empty, and both Tzal and Draco were gone. She was going to get them for this...

_Draco Malfoy! Get your arse back here! I'm going to rip you limb from limb when I find you!_ Ginny screamed at him. Draco grinned and tried not to laugh. Ginny looked around the room, trying not to look into the mirror. The bats flying around on her face made it fairly difficult to see, and she changed as best as she could, then went out of the room to find where her husband had gone.

She went outside, knowing that he wasn't in the house from a few of the house-elves. She went invisible, then flew above the Manor, and looked around. Turning, she saw where Draco had decided to hide, and grinned. She flew over to the roof quietly. Stopping Tzal from saying anything, Ginny went behind Draco, and grabbed his sides, making him jump. Draco turned, knowing it was Ginny.

"Where are you?" he asked, turning around a few times. Ginny had to stop herself from laughing as he looked in the completely wrong direction, and tried to grab her. "Ginny... Show yourself..." Draco said, floating off of the roof.

Oh! Are we going to fly again? That was fun! Tzal announced. What's that? He asked, frowning down at the ground. Draco went invisible, and floated down to the group of people, frowning. Percy was at the front of the group, banging on the door fiercely.

"Malfoy! Open the door!" he called out. Ginny took hold of Draco's hand, and for a moment he could see her, before she let go, and opened the door with magic. Percy walked in cautiously, the group of people, who Draco recognised as Aurors, following.

_Draco? What's happening? Why are they here?_ Ginny asked, frowning.

"Mr Malfoy! We know you're here!" Percy called out.

_He's got the letter that I sent him obviously..._ Draco noted dryly. _Take Tzal and take the bats off of your face. I'll see what they want._ Ginny floated over and took Tzal from his hand. Draco flew over to the living room, and became visible. He sighed and walked over to the doorway, putting on a business face.

"Minister. May I ask what you are doing in my house uninvited? My wife is upstairs asleep, so I will ask you to remain quiet... Follow me," Draco said, and turned to lead them outside. Percy frowned. He knew that Ginny didn't like to sleep late...

"I'm awake now Draco. You can make as much noise as you like..." Ginny announced, coming downstairs. Draco grinned.

_They're all gone?_

_No thanks to you..._ She replied, glaring. Draco smirked.

_It's war, love... Nothing's fair, especially not the enemy._ He said. Ginny didn't answer, instead, she turned to Percy, smiling.

"What's so important that you had to come here personally?" she asked. Percy cleared his throat, and handed her the letter. Ginny read it, and nodded, frowning up at Percy. "Yes? I think if Draco's willing to talk about the business and closing it down, with any people inside yours for questioning, that doesn't need so many Aurors... Unless you're here to check him out again?" When Percy didn't say anything to prove her wrong, she groaned in annoyance. "For the Gods sakes Percy! You checked _every_ one of his houses when we were finishing school! Wasn't that good enough?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Percy still didn't say anything.

"It's all right Ginny. We'll just stay at his house for the entire time they're searching for something that isn't here..." Draco said. One of the Aurors whispered in Percy's ear quietly.

"Rules? This is the _second_ time you're searching my husband's houses for something that isn't even here! They're all at the shop, as is indicated by the letter that _he_ sent you!" Ginny said, getting worked up. Draco grabbed her hand to try and calm her down. "I'm fine Draco... I'm going outside," she said, leaving quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jaylin? Fawkes? Be careful. There are Aurors here. I don't want you two taken away._ Ginny said, knowing that the Aurors would take away any animals that got in their way. Jaylin was looking slightly larger, Ginny noticed.

_Thankyou for your warning. We will be careful._ Fawkes said. Ginny went down to the stables, and found Anthony putting hay in the stables.

"Hi Anthony..." Ginny said with a sigh. He looked at her, then smiled grimly.

"The Aurors?" he asked. Ginny looked at him, surprised that he knew. "I knew that they would come after Draco sent the letter. Aurors are always suspicious. It's their job..." Anthony said. Ginny nodded. "You met Oliver?" Anthony said. Ginny smiled.

"Yes. He's nice. Why didn't you tell me that he worked at _The Quibbler_?" she asked. Anthony shrugged.

"You didn't ask," he said simply. Storm neighed from the end stall. Anthony walked over to him, and patted his nose fondly from a distance. Ginny followed and looked at the stallion, wondering if he'd let her ride him.

_Mistress... I would be honoured._ Storm said. Anthony looked at Ginny.

"Did you ask Storm something?" he asked.

"I guess I did in a way. Why? Did you hear him answer me?" Ginny asked. Anthony looked away, and patted Storm.

"I'm a Squib, yet I can talk to animals. It's the only form of magic I have. I guess that's why Lucius Malfoy hired me. He didn't like people to have more magic than him, so I didn't tell him about the animals talking to me. You're the third person I've told. Oliver knows, and so does your husband. Draco found out a few years ago when I started to neigh at Storm when he was in a bad mood... I guess it was kind of obvious..." Anthony said, scratching his head with a grin. "Would you like me to saddle you?" He neighed to Storm, who nodded. Storm waited patiently as Anthony put a saddle on him, and Ginny climbed on carefully.

_Do not worry Mistress. I will not hurt you..._ Storm said. Ginny smiled and patted his neck fondly.

_I know._ She replied.

I haven't been on a horse before! Tzal said, grinning. At least I don't think I have... I might have been asleep when Merlin was riding... He said, frowning. Ginny shook her head. Anthony opened the stable door and Storm trotted out elegantly. He trotted into the paddock, and let Ginny get used to the feel of him first. Oh... Now I know why I don't remember this... Tzal said, bumping along, going green. I'll be with Draco... Tzal said, floating away from them. Ginny laughed and held onto the reins slightly tighter as Storm began to go faster.

_Relax Mistress..._ Storm said. Ginny relaxed and let her body move with Storm's movements. She smiled as he began to gallop, and leant down to his body so she wouldn't fall off. She knew what he was going to do. Storm kept galloping, even as the fence came into view. He galloped faster. Ginny shut her eyes. She grinned as she felt air rushing past her and opened her eyes, to watch the ground beneath them. Storm landed gracefully and slowed to a trot as he caught his breath. _Would Mistress like to go into the forest?_ He asked, indicating to the forest in front of them. Ginny smiled.

_Yes please Storm._ Storm cantered into the forest, and went along an old path. As he went deeper in, Ginny began to look around. She quickly tried to look back as she thought she saw a forest nymph. _Was that a nymph Storm?_ She asked. Storm nodded.

_Yes, Mistress. There are many things in the forest. Creatures of all sizes. Do you know if you go through all of this forest, you end up at Hogwarts? There is a portal at the end of the forest, which joins to one in Hogwarts. If you reach it that is._ Storm said, laughing. _Lots of things in the forest to stop people from using the portal. Nymphs one small diversion. Person goes to look for the nymph, doesn't return. Jarvey's are in here too. Mostly for amusement though. They used to catch a Jarvey and make it be obscene to laugh._

_Who is 'they'?_ Ginny asked with a frown.

_Old Master's friends. Not here anymore to hurt creatures... Mistress and Master stopped them._ Storm said with pride. Ginny smiled. Suddenly, Storm stopped, and looked around. _Must go. Danger..._ Storm said. He turned around. _Hold on Mistress._ Storm said, and Ginny grabbed the reins. Storm galloped. Ginny crouched down lowly. Storm didn't stop galloping. The trees thinned out. The fence appeared. Ginny held tighter. Storm leapt over the fence. He landed quickly and began to trot around to calm himself down. Anthony came out quickly.

"I told you not to do that Storm!" he reprimanded. Storm nodded, and began to trot over to him. He whinnied, and Anthony's face softened. "All right. I forgive you. Just tell me next time..." He said, patting his neck softly. "Mistress..." Anthony said, holding a hand out for Ginny. She climbed off of Storm, wondering why Anthony was being so formal. "The Aurors are waiting for you in the stable. They don't look happy. Your brother and husband are not with them," Anthony said. Ginny frowned, and tried to make herself look presentable as she went into the stable. The Aurors were waiting for her in silence. Storm neighed loudly, and reared up. Anthony lost control of his reins, and Storm bolted out of the stables. He galloped into the stables and jumped over the fence, disappearing into the forest. "Sorry... I don't know what came over him," Anthony said to Ginny, frowning. They'd both heard what Storm had said before he'd left. _Danger_.

_Draco?_ Ginny called out. She frowned when he didn't reply. _Tzal?_ Still there was nothing. What was going on?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked at the five Aurors suspiciously. They weren't like normal Aurors. They definitely weren't here to search for Dark artefacts. That he realised when they locked the door behind them. They said something, and Percy's angry look disappeared. Draco realised that they'd put Percy under a Glamour, as his hands were tied up. Percy looked scared. Very scared.

"What do you want?" Draco asked the men, glaring at them. One of the men laughed and said another spell. The five Aurors disappeared, to be replaced with people that worked at the shop that he was trying to close, Draco realised. They were all masked, but they were wearing the 'uniform' of the shop. The leader took Draco's wand forcefully.

_Ginny!_ He called out. He frowned as she didn't respond. As he went to try again, one of the men stopped him.

"That won't work... Not only did we sell Dark artefacts, we also worked with Dark spells. None of your powers will work. Not even the time one. _That_ one was a hard one to try and stop, but we managed it in the end. A few people had to die so we could get what we needed, but it was worth it. Go ahead, try it!" the man said, taunting him. Draco glared and tried to stop time, in vain. "See? Nothing! You finally did something good Wren..." the man said, turning to a bulkier man beside him. Draco frowned. He recognised that voice...

"Zabini? Blaise Zabini?" he said. The man pulled off his mask, and Blaise leered at Draco. "I didn't know you worked at the store..." Draco said, surprised. Blaise laughed.

"Of course you don't! You don't know much about your own businesses, do you Malfoy? Your great father employed me in your sixth year. Why do you think I wasn't at school in your seventh year?" Draco shrugged.

"I assumed that you'd gone to Durmstrang or were hiding out, like everyone else," he said. Blaise laughed cruelly.

"Right!" he drawled. "When we found out that you were planning to close us down, well we had to stop it. That shop is our life. We need that shop. We found out your weakness quite quickly, actually. I was surprised to say the least, when I saw her with you. I thought you'd gone off and married some bimbo from school, like Pansy. But, no! You did _worse_ than Pansy... You married that piece of trash! When I saw you go into that Muggle shop, a few months ago, I knew you'd gone soft... You were laughing, and kissing her in public. A Malfoy never does that. _Never_. She'd either brainwashed you, put a spell on you, or the last option, you, the 'Great' Draco Malfoy, were in love," Blaise said with another cruel laugh. "I started to find out what was wrong with you. The Elementals... Such a privilege for you, wasn't it?" he asked, smirking at Draco.

"Stop rambling and tell me what the _fuck_ you want Zabini," Draco said, glaring at him. Blaise laughed.

"You _still_ don't know? Thick-skulled idiot, aren't you?" Blaise said, then continued. "When I saw you in the ice cream shop, then I knew... Draco Malfoy was in love! It was laughable! _Then_ you had to go and try and close us down," he glared at Percy. "_He_ sent Aurors over in the morning, after he'd gotten your letter, presumably. They tried to take us, but we stopped them. They're in our shop right now, unconscious," Blaise said, smiling madly. Draco began to rummage through his drawers. As if he didn't realise, Blaise kept talking. "We took their guise and walked straight into the Ministry of Magic. When they found out they did try and give us a show. It was impressive, but nothing good. We captured the _Minister of Magic_ and brought him over. We knew that you wouldn't just let us waltz right in... You're still uncannily cautious, even if she softened you," Blaise said in disgust. Suddenly there was a noise at the door, and it flung open, knocking out one of Blaise's men. Tzal floated in frowning.

Hey! What's going on? he said, looking around. Tzal quickly hit one of the guys with a spell before Blaise snatched him out of mid air quickly. Put me down! Let go of me! Tzal yelled. Draco tried to get Tzal, but Blaise punched him and pulled a thin long box out of his robe. No! Not that! No! Not my wand box! Let me go! Don't put me in there! Tzal yelled, but to no effect. Blaise put Tzal in the wand box, who tried desperately to get out, but then the lid was put on, and he went silent. Blaise looked at Percy, smiling evilly.

"We only needed _him_ to get to you... I don't think we'll be needing him anymore..." he said, pointing his wand at Percy. Draco stepped in front of Percy and glared at Blaise.

"You want the shop Zabini?" He asked, holding out a folder to him. Blaise looked at Draco warily. "It's the deed for the shop. Take it..." he said. As Blaise took the folder, Draco blew the Floo Powder into his eyes, and quickly threw some into the fireplace. Blaise shouted for the others to get them as he tried to get the dust out of his eyes, but Draco had already pushed Percy into the flames, and after snatching Tzal's wand box from Blaise, jumped in after him. He yelled a word quickly and the flames disappeared into blackness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Glamour disappeared and was replaced with five men. Ginny only vaguely recognised one of them, the one with black hair and red eyes from rubbing them (Ginny had seen her brother's get red eyes from rubbing them when they tried to impress their girlfriends by pretending to cry), but she didn't recognise the other four men. She called out to Draco again, but he still wasn't answering.

"Trying to call for him won't work. We've blocked up your powers," the black-haired man said. Ginny tried to think of his name as she went through the powers that could help her in vain. When none of them worked, she glared at the man.

"How'd you stop them?" she asked. The man smiled, seeming happy that she asked. Suddenly, she remembered his name: Blaise Zabini. She hadn't seen him in years!

"While you were sleeping, I came in and put a spell on the both of you to restrict your powers as soon as either one of you had seen us. Lucius gave me clearance to come to Malfoy Manor you see, and no one's blocked it yet," Blaise said with a mad grin. "You didn't hear me because I used a levitation spell. It was all well thought of. We didn't want to go to Azkaban like Lucius for being careless..." Blaise said.

"All right... Why do you need me? Do you want money?" Ginny asked, frowning. Blaise shook his head.

"I'm already rich enough, why would _I_ want _your_ money? We want the shop to stay open. We want the deed for the shop. We want to own the shop that we work in," Blaise said.

"And you're going to achieve this by kidnapping me?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Draco's going to come back for you... You're his weakness you see. He saved your brother, and he'll come back for you. Now we just have to wait..." Blaise said, pointing his wand at Anthony who was trying to get out. "You'll have to stay too... We can't risk you going to _Draco_ and telling him what's happened," Blaise said, and one of his men tied Anthony to a post.

"I think Draco would have already realised that you were going to use me for bait Zabini. He's not stupid..." Ginny said shaking her head. Blaise glared at her, then indicated to one of his men, who went to grab Ginny. She kicked him in the stomach and punched Blaise in the face. One of the men finally grabbed her, but not after Ginny had winded him.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" Blaise yelled. Ginny smirked, even as she was tied up the man who had caught her. Anthony looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't know you knew karate," he said. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't. I have six brothers that like to fight..." she said with a grin. Blaise healed his nose as best as he could, then walked over to Ginny and slapped her.

"I think you might have to die first..." he said. Ginny wasn't listening, she'd heard something outside of the stable. She drowned Blaise's voice out, and listened carefully. Anthony had heard it too, and they were both listening carefully, much to Blaise's annoyance.

"_We have come to get you Mistress. Is Anthony there?_" Storm asked. To Blaise's surprise, Ginny started neighing loudly. He turned to one of his men and hit him.

"You didn't stop the language! You will pay for that Wren," he said, hitting him again.

"_Yes, Anthony's here. We're tied to the post near your stable_," Ginny replied. Storm neighed loudly and began to canter loudly. One of the men looked out of a window, and screamed, before running out of the stable quickly. Blaise glared after him, then went over to the window. He paled dramatically, then ran as fast as he could out of the stable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco untied Percy and sat him in the cottage, getting him a glass of water. He took Tzal out of the wand box, who was surprisingly silent.

Tzal? Are you ok? Draco asked, frowning. Tzal just nodded.

"Draco?" Percy said, making him look over at him. "I... I'm sorry... They threatened to... kill Penelope and Bliss if I didn't go with them... I'm sorry..." he said. Draco went over to Percy, and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok. I would have done the same," he said, then used Tzal to make Percy fall asleep. "Tzal, take him upstairs. I'm going to go back," Draco said.

No! You can't go back there. They'll kill Ginny before you could even try to negotiate. Tzal said, remembering what Blaise had thought of when he was in his grasp. Draco shook his head.

I have to try Tzal. I'm not going to let Ginny stay there to die, Draco said, going over to the fireplace. Tzal shook his head, and sighed.

You're making me do this Draco... He said, then hit Draco with a sleeping spell. He floated both Percy and Draco upstairs, then went outside to where Paemeg was waiting. You better be right about this Paemeg, or by the Gods I swear I will kill you myself. Tzal said. Paemeg nodded seriously.

_She will be fine. I have taken care of it... Make sure that they wake up in five minutes and go back to the Manor._ Paemeg said, and flew away. Tzal nodded and went inside to wait impatiently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny could hear hundreds of hooves coming towards the stable. She tried to look out of the window, but she was at such an angle that it was impossible. Soon after Blaise had left, the other three men had followed quickly, leaving Ginny and Anthony to wonder what the animals were going to do to the stable while they were still inside. Just as the hooves seemed to be in distance of stampeding the stable, the noise disappeared. Ginny could hear wings. Big, powerful wings flapping. She heard the five men screaming loudly. The stable door opened and Draco ran inside with Percy following. Draco untied Ginny quickly and hugged her tightly. Percy untied Anthony.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded.

"I'm fine. Zabini slapped me, but I broke his nose, so I'd say I got off fairly lightly. What's happening out there?" she asked.

You'd never believe it! Tzal said, grinning. They went outside and looked up. Storm and about 50 other horses were flying! They cornered Blaise and his men, and flew down to surround them. As they landed, the wings disappeared from their backs. Storm looked disappointed, but he just trotted over to them.

_Mistress. Master. Anthony. Mistress' brother. What would you like us to do with them?_ Storm asked.

We could tie them up, slap them then put them in a wand box... Tzal said, glaring at the five cowering men.

"Percy? Would they get Azkaban for this?" Ginny asked him. Percy thought about it.

"Threatening lives, kidnapping, and also selling and buying Dark artefacts and spells. They'll get 25 years at least," he said. Anthony nodded.

"I'll be fine with that. Let them rot in Azkaban," he said. Ginny looked at Draco. He was thinking about the pros and cons, she could tell that even without being able to read his mind.

"Azkaban," she said, looking to Percy.

"Are you sure? I could just... turn away and not see what happened..." he offered, even though it was against his morals. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Death would be too easy for them Percy. They can suffer in prison," she said. Percy nodded and looked at Draco.

"Azkaban in highest security. I don't want those bastards to see the light of day for 25 years," Draco said finally. Percy nodded. He tied the five men up and used Tzal to make them Apparate to the Ministry of Magic, before Apparating there himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked over at Ron, who was smiling largely. Tzal was smiling too, but for a different reason.

"Thanks Hermione!" Ron said, waving the broom cleaning kit at her. She smiled at him, then turned back to Ginny.

"Are you really going to let Tzal give Ron an afro?" she asked her, grinning. Ginny nodded.

"Yes, I promised. It was either you on Narcy and Sev's wedding, or Ron for his birthday," she said smirking.

"You were going to give me an afro for their wedding? You mean little wand!" Hermione said to Tzal who just grinned apologetically.

Well, just be thankful that Ginny bartered for your hair! Tzal said, laughing. Hermione glared at the wand half-heartedly.

"What did you and Draco get for Ron?" she asked Ginny, who grinned.

"You'll see. He's opening it next," she said.

Ron opened his mother's gift, and grinned as he pulled out a black and orange jumper. It didn't have 'R' on it thankfully.

"Thanks Mum! I'll wear it after practise!" Ron said, hugging her tightly. Molly nodded, smiling. Ron went for Ginny and Draco's present, grinning. "What did you guys get me?" he asked. Ginny smirked and told him to open it. Ron opened the box greedily and pulled out two presents.

"That one's from Tzal..." Draco said, pointing to the smaller one. Ron nodded and opened the bigger one first. It was a photo book, full of pictures of Ron with Hermione, with Ginny, playing Quidditch at school, on the picnic with Hermione when he proposed to her.

"How'd you get pictures of that?" he asked Draco, who smirked and looked over at Colin, who waved cheekily. Ron went through the entire book, and saw that there was a page free. He frowned, but didn't say anything. He finished opening his presents and thanked everyone. Molly brought out the cake, and everyone began singing 'Happy Birthday'. Tzal laughed evilly and began to get to work...

Grow upwards at the front, upwards at the sides, upwards at the back. Curve over... He said to himself, making sure that Ron's hair did as he said.

Fred and George noticed that Ron's hair was growing and stopped singing, trying not to laugh. Once the song had finished, the entire room went quiet watching Ron's hair grow into a large afro. Molly glared at Fred and George, who held up their hands to show her that they didn't have their wands. She looked around, but saw that no one had their wands in their hands. She didn't notice Tzal floating near the ceiling. Ron grinned and blew out the candles as Colin took the photo, focusing more on his hair than the cake. Tzal grinned and turned the lights on, making everyone gasp at Ron's hair, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"You forgot to open Tzal's present Ron," Ginny reminded him. Ron grinned and opened the small present. A mirror? He looked into it, then yelled.

"What happened to my hair?" he yelled. Fred and George burst out laughing, and soon everyone was laughing at Ron. Colin took a photo of Ron running after Fred and George, holding his afro up.

"Draco," Charlie said, going over to him. Draco smirked at the picture Ron was making, then turned to Charlie. "I'll do it... We can visit her tomorrow, and you can see if you can do it. I don't want to get my hopes up and then find out that you can't do it," Charlie said.

"That's understandable. Ginny will have to come with me, because she needs to help with it," Draco said. Charlie nodded, then turned to watch Ron trying to hex Fred and George. They both laughed, dodging his spells easily.

"I better go break this up..." Charlie said, going over to Ron. He grabbed Ron, holding his arms behind his back. "Settle down mate. It wasn't them. They don't have their wands on them..." Charlie said. Ron struggled to get free, but Charlie was stronger than him.

"Lemme go Charlie!" Ron yelled. Charlie held tighter, waiting until Ron had calmed down to let go of him. "Who did this then?" he asked. Everyone held up their hands to show him that they didn't have their wands on them, then Ron remembered Tzal. "Ginerva Malfoy! Get your bloody wand down here right now!" Ron said, glaring at her. Ginny laughed and hugged him tightly instead.

"Happy 18th birthday Ronnie-kins," she said. Ron's shoulders slumped and he frowned.

"At least get him to take it off now. You've got your photos..." Ron said. Ginny smirked.

"So do you... Check the last page of our present," Ginny said. Ron frowned and opened the album. Tzal said something at Colin's camera, and two photos flew out of it. The last page had a picture of Ron blowing out his candles wearing an afro, and another one of him chasing Fred and George, holding up the hair in vain. Ron laughed, and went up to run his hand through his hair. He felt his head, and sighed in relief. The afro was gone.

"All right... I won't hurt anyone. Just don't give me an afro again! It makes me look old," he said, frowning. Ginny laughed and hugged Ron again.

"Cut the cake, dear. Everyone's hungry," Molly said. Ron nodded and cut the cake, careful not to touch the bottom of the cake. Molly took over and began to hand out pieces of cake. She gave Hermione an extra large piece. "For the baby," she said, smiling. Hermione nodded, deciding not to argue, and sat down next to Ginny. She pulled out a large Shakespeare book out of her robe and started to read some of it, before frowning and turning to a different page.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Mione grinned apologetically.

"Ever since I found out about the baby, I haven't stopped reading Shakespeare. I keep trying to read a different story, but I always end up reading '_King Lear_'. I like the story, but I have the feeling that I'm going to be sick of it in eight months!" she said, laughing lightly.

"Have you figured out what job you're going to accept?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, smiling.

"I'm going to apply for the Wizard and Witches University. I've talked to them, and they're letting me teach without even getting a teaching degree! I've also talked to a designer about the bottomless pockets, and they've agreed to use my design. I was also thinking about writing a book on thought wands," Hermione said. "Well, that's if you'll let me use Tzal for a while," she added quickly.

Of course she will! I'm going to be famous! Can we call it 'Tzal: the magic of the thought wands'? Tzal asked, grinning. Ginny smirked.

"You can use him if you put in the dedication that Tzal is a conceited, self-absorbed wand," Ginny said, winking at Mione, who laughed. Tzal folded his arms and glared at Ginny.

"Have either of you seen Percy yet? He was supposed to finish the trial at one, and it's nearly two o'clock!" Penelope said, looking around the room. Ginny shook her head.

"No, sorry. I haven't seen him since I gave my statement yesterday. Don't worry Pen, he'll turn up," Ginny said. As if he knew that they'd been talking about him, Percy walked in. He looked both upset and happy at the same time. Everyone went quiet as they watched him walk over to Penelope and gave her a kiss.

"Well? How long did they get?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"25 years highest security. 20 years with a good behaviour parole," Percy added before everyone could get excited. "Two of the men had killed themselves in their cell rather than go to Azkaban, so we had to wait. That's why it took so long. Sorry for being late Ron," he said, turning to his brother. Ron just shrugged, grinning.

"You missed all the fun of me in an afro, but you'll get a picture of it, I'm sure," he said, looking at Ginny, who grinned at him. Draco sat down, finally getting a piece of cake from Molly. She was still upset at him, it seemed.

"Have you two got them back yet?" Percy asked once everyone had gone back to the party.

"Not yet. They're still working on the counter-potion," Ginny said. "But we can still do art, sing and the language one. It's weird not being able to talk to Draco in my head. I feel... empty, if you know what I mean," she said, trying to find the right words.

I'll agree to that! Your head's empty Ginny! Tzal said laughing. Ginny shook her head.

"Ron? We need to talk to you," Molly said, taking Ron by the arm. He quickly excused himself, and allowed himself to be dragged by his mum into the kitchen. Ginny knew what they were going to talk about: his inheritance. He'd be happy, she thought with a grin.

"Guess what? The photo competition's being judged next week," Colin said, as he set up his camera.

"That's great Colin. You better point that at the door. Ron's going to be a very happy boy in a minute," Ginny informed him. Colin frowned, but turned to the kitchen door and got ready to take photos. In seconds, like Ginny had said, Ron yelled happily and came running out grinning. He grabbed Mione in a hug and kissed her soundly.

"What's going on?" she asked as he pulled away. Ron grinned at her.

"I've got my inheritance. So we're rich. Well, not as poor as we would have been. You can take whatever job you want, not for the money and we can get the baby a crib and a cot, and everything!" Ron said, happily. Hermione smiled at him.

"You got Grandma Ethel's inheritance?" Fred asked. Ron nodded.

"So who got Grandma Phillipa's?" George asked. Ginny cleared her throat, and they looked at her. "You got it?" Ginny nodded.

"We shouldn't be surprised..." Fred said, grinning.

"You were always her favourite..." George finished, laughing.

"How much did you get Ron?" Hermione asked him. Ron grinned.

"7 thousand Galleons. I know it's not a lot, but by the time we use it all up we'll have money coming in from our jobs," Ron added quickly. Hermione smiled.

"7 thousand is more than enough Ron. I'm happy just being with you," she said. Fred, George and Tzal all made gagging sounds, while most of the women sighed happily. Ginny smirked and tried not to laugh at Tzal. Molly quickly admonished her sons, who quietened.

Lucky she can't hear me... Tzal said with a grin, and started gagging again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Ginny! It opens in ten minutes!" Draco said impatiently.

"I'm coming! Would you stop yelling?" Ginny called back.

"Not my fault that we still can't talk..." Draco grumbled. Ginny smirked.

"I heard that Draco!" Draco sighed and started to go into the foyer to hurry Ginny up.

"I'm behind you, you dolt!" Ginny said, scaring him. Draco growled at her, but Ginny just smirked and went into the living room. She threw Floo powder into the fire, and stepped into the green lames, waving at Draco cheekily. "St. Mungo's!" she said, and disappeared. Draco followed her, grumbling about how cheeky wives shouldn't be allowed out of the house.

They met Charlie at the reception desk and followed him upstairs, after getting their 'Visitor' badges.

"Ellen's on the first floor," he said. Ginny wished she could fly. She hated stairs with a vengeance.

I hate them too. I know I can't complain, but stairs are evil! Tzal said, glaring down at the stairs. Ginny laughed. They reached the first floor and Charlie opened the door. Immediately, Toni came out and walked over to them.

"Charlie! How are you?" she said, smiling.

"I'm good thankyou Toni. I've brought my sister and her husband to visit Ellen. Is it all right?" he asked her, smiling boyishly. Toni smiled, then looked over to Ginny and Draco, frowning.

"Any valuables? Dangerous items?" she asked, they shook their heads. "Your wands please," she said, holding out her hand. Ginny and Draco handed over their wands reluctantly. Tzal struggled to get free from Toni.

Last time she had me I almost died from the smell of her clothes! Let me go! Tzal yelled, trying to pull away. Ugh... The smell is unbearable! When did you last have a shower? Tzal yelled at Toni.

"Follow me..." Toni said, leading them to the end of the room, past the hundreds of beds (most filled), to where a single room was. She opened the door and let them go inside. "You have half an hour," she informed them, then shut the door.

Ginny walked over to her sister-in-law and tried not to stare. She'd never known Ellen well as Charlie hadn't introduced her until she was 13 and too busy with school, but she'd had no hate to the woman. She was quiet, but she seemed to love Charlie, and that was all that mattered. Ginny remembered her as pretty, with long hair, but now... Now, Ellen's pretty face was covered in burns, some of it still red, and her skin was peeling. Her hair was starting to grow back in patches and most of her head was bald. From what Ginny could see, her entire body was burnt, covered in the horrific burns that she'd received.

"How did she get burnt so... badly?" Ginny asked quietly. Charlie looked away from his wife, and tried to swallow the lump that was growing in his throat.

"She tried to calm down a female dragon that was spitting fire everywhere. She was trying to protect her eggs and had been getting aggressive as the day went on. Her mate hadn't returned yet so she was really agitated. I think one of the inexperienced trainers tried to go into the pen to feed her instead of throwing the food over like they're supposed to. Ellen saved his life..." Charlie said. "He was transferred and I haven't seen him since," he added, his face going cold.

Draco looked over Ellen, calculating the possibility of healing someone so long after being burnt. He knew he could heal burns, but he'd done it immediately after Ginny had been burnt. He sighed and looked at Charlie and Ginny.

"It will work in theory, but... But I'm not sure if what I'm going to do will work so long after she's been burnt. I'll still try it though. When we've got our powers back that is..." Draco added, making an attempt to grin. Charlie nodded.

"I'll go get Toni so we can tell her," he said and left the room. Ginny looked at Draco.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. Draco shrugged.

"I don't want to give him false hopes in case we can't do it. There is a high probability that we can heal her, but there's still a chance that we can't..." he said. Ginny nodded. Charlie came back in with Toni, who didn't look very happy.

"What's going on? What do you think you're going to try and do to one of my patients?" she asked, glaring at them. Draco looked at Ginny, who sighed inwardly and stepped forward.

"We're going to try and heal Ellen. Not right now as we don't have all of the necessary things," Ginny added as Toni began to speak. "We know what we're doing, we've done it before," Ginny said. "I have proof, if you'll let me have my wand..." Ginny said. Toni frowned and held Tzal tighter.

Air... Must breathe... Tzal gasped.

"I need my wand to remove the Glamour I put up. If I hadn't then you wouldn't have any proof," Ginny said, more to Draco than to Toni.

"I'll do it for you. Where is the Glamour?" she asked. Ginny turned around and lifted the back of her shirt. When she found that she couldn't point at the place and hold her shirt up at the same time, Ginny looked at Charlie.

"You're the only one who's seen it. Point it out for Toni please," she said. Charlie nodded and pointed to the place on her back where the burn was. Toni used her own wand to perform the charm, much to Tzal's delight. The Glamour disappeared to reveal a scabby burn. "Take away the scab and that will be what my entire body was like. Draco healed it and I'm better. I'm walking and doing normal things much sooner than any other patient you've probably had here. I was burnt last week," Ginny said. Toni frowned at her, then turned to Draco.

"What spell did you use?" she asked. Draco looked at Ginny, hoping that she could do something. She gave a small shrug.

Oh, fine! _I'll_ save the day, as usual... Tzal said and thought for a moment. A loud clatter happened outside of the room, and Toni rushed out, her question forgotten.

"Who made this mess?" Toni yelled. The other nurses looked around, but they didn't say anything. Charlie walked out quickly, with Draco and Ginny following.

"We're just going to leave now. I promised to look after my twin nephews," Charlie said. Toni nodded and handed their wands back, before turning to the nurses.

When we get home I'm going to get the polish and get one of you to clean me. That woman's sleeve has got to be one of the most _disgusting_ things I've ever been in! And that's saying something! I mean, I've been in _his_ pants for the Gods sakes! Tzal said, indicating to Draco. Ginny smothered a laugh and followed the two men down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to see the other properties today Ginny?" Draco asked her. Ginny finished brushing her teeth and thought about it for a moment.

"All right..." Ginny called to him from the bathroom. "We need to wait until after 10 o'clock though because Albus and Severus are coming with the potion hopefully," she said as she walked out, a towel wrapped around her body. Draco grinned and closed the door, then walked over to her. Ginny slapped his hands away from the towel and dressed quickly. Draco pouted.

"We've got less than 15 minutes until they're supposed to arrive and I refuse to do anything because the Gods know that they'll walk in," Ginny said, smirking. Draco sighed, then changed out of his pyjamas. Ginny looked over him appreciatively, then left before she could contradict herself. She went down to her study and took Tzal out of her sleeve.

Next time you think thoughts like _that_, I'm going to turn you both into a pair of rabbits! Ginny smirked at him. _His_ thoughts were just as bad! Tzal said shuddering.

"Gin? They're here," Draco called out.

"I'm in the study!" she said and sat in her chair with a sigh. Draco walked in with Albus and Severus following. "Hello... Long time, no see," Ginny said, grinning at the two men. Albus chuckled and Severus smirked at her.

"Well, it's not through fault of my own. _You_ weren't here when I came over," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. Ginny grinned.

"It couldn't be helped. Some mice needed rescuing," she said. Albus nodded.

"Yes... I heard about that. Kerry speaks highly of you," he said, smiling. "Yes, we have the potion Mr Malfoy. However, we are unsure if it works, as there are no people alive at the moment that we know of, that have your ability. So hopefully this will work..." he said.

"You need to drink it at the same time and make sure you drink all of it," Severus said, glaring. Ginny and Draco nodded, then each took a small phial from him. They looked at each other then drank the contents of the phial. Ginny shuddered and tried not to throw it up, then swallowed with difficulty. "I didn't say it would be nice," Severus said at their looks.

"How do you feel? Can you use your powers?" Albus asked. Ginny thought about something and began to lift Severus off of the floor. Severus let out a small yelp, then glared down at Ginny who was smirking at him.

"Put me down or you will pay," Severus said. Ginny just smiled at him sweetly, then indicated for Draco to take over. Draco smirked at Severus, then flew him around the room.

"Can you use your telepathy yet?" Albus asked. Ginny tried for a second, but nothing came. She shook her head. "Don't worry. That will probably come last as you didn't have it until afterwards. Can you use everything else?" he asked. Ginny flew off the ground, and turned into a cat, landing on the ground gracefully. She turned back into her human self and stood up, grinning. Her globe appeared around her body. Jaylin knocked at the window, and Draco opened it as he put Severus on the floor, who tried not to stagger around dizzily. Jaylin flew in with difficulty, Fawkes following looking worried.

_You have returned! Welcome back!_ Jaylin sung joyfully.

_Should you be flying when you're almost ready to give birth?_ Ginny asked, frowning. Fawkes shook his head.

_No, Jaylin shouldn't. She wanted to see that you were all right first._ Fawkes said. _You need to go back Jaylin. It isn't good for the baby for you to be flying around so much..._ He said. Jaylin sighed heavily, then nodded and said goodbye to everyone before flying out again.

"Draco? Where are we going first?" Ginny asked him in Spanish as she went invisible.

"Brazil," he replied, smirking. "We don't have to do the art one right now, do we?" he asked. Albus shook his head. Ginny poked Severus, grinning as he turned around to find where she was. He glared in the wrong direction, then turned back to Albus and Draco.

"No, but we would like to know if it does work," he said. "Could you wait until we leave to do the time spell too?" Albus asked. Ginny nodded.

"If the telepathy doesn't work by tomorrow, then come get us immediately," Severus said. Ginny and Draco nodded.

"Have fun in the Amazon," Albus said, grinning. He and Severus left the room.

"Tell Narcy to visit us sometime Sev!" Ginny called out. She heard Severus mutter an answer about flying wives. "I heard that!" she yelled. Albus chuckled, and soon they'd Flooed back to Hogwarts.

Ginny crept over to Draco and poked him in the side. He jumped and turned invisible quickly before she could poke him again. He walked along the floor quietly and pretended to creep out of the room, knowing that Ginny would fall for it. He flew upwards as she slammed the door shut, smirking when she supposedly locked him out. She turned visible and went over to her desk, Draco following at a safe distance. Draco blew in her ear. Ginny looked around, frowning. Smirking, Draco tapped her other shoulder, making her look around that way instead.

"Draco... Show yourself," she said, glaring. Draco floated up to the roof and smirked, holding back a laugh as she tried to grab him. He made a large bucket filled with cordial appear and tipped it all over Ginny. She cursed at him as the sticky liquid covered her from head to toe. As it was thicker, she couldn't make it evaporate as she had the water. "I'm going to kick your arse Draco. Get off the roof and face me like a man," she growled. Draco became visible and smirked down at her. She threw a paperweight at him, and Draco caught it before it could hit him. He smirked at her, but Ginny was looking at him triumphantly. The paperweight was spelled to stick to him, which meant that he couldn't leave the room until Ginny had taken the 'stealing' spell off of him. She stuck her tongue out at him, then left the room to have another shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You should really go get Draco now... He's going to get angry if you leave him in there for any longer, Tzal advised. Ginny smirked and went to her study slowly. She put her globe up in case he had another bucket ready, and walked inside the room.

"Ready to go?" she asked, grinning when she saw that he was still sitting on the roof. He glared at her. Ginny flew up to him. "It's your own fault... Do you know how hard it is to get _cordial_ out of clothes? And hair for that matter. I still smell like lime cordial!" she said.

Actually... That was me. I changed your shampoo to make it smell like that. Tzal admitted. I like the smell of green cordial. Don't look at me like that! Tzal said when they stared at him. Try and see if your telepathy works... Or the time one, you haven't done that yet... Tzal said to change the subject.

_Draco?_ Ginny called out, grinning when she realised that they could talk to each other now. _Want to go to Brazil?_ she asked him. Draco smirked at her.

_You can't go without me,_ he said. Ginny grinned.

_That's what you think..._ she said, and flew out of the room, taking the spell off of him at the same time. The paperweight dropped to the floor and Draco stopped time just before it could smash into pieces. Ginny flew back into the room, frowning. _What did you do?_ she asked.

"I saved the paperweight," Draco replied. "Why?" he asked, seeing her look. Ginny shrugged.

_I don't know... I just felt something... I think that girl stopped..._ she began, then shook her head. _Don't worry. Just me imagining things._ She said, grinning. _Ready to go now?_ she asked. Draco nodded and took her hand in his.

_We could just stay home today..._ He suggested, grinning wickedly. Ginny laughed and shook her head. _Why not?_ Draco asked, pouting.

_Because we've got tonight and tomorrow night and the night after that, and then the night after that for the next 90 years,_ She replied. _Though I doubt anything will work then..._

That's need to know information and I did _not_ need to know that! Tzal said, grimacing.

_Are you insinuating that I won't be able to..._ Draco began before being cut off.

Again: need to know info! Do _not_ need to know! Let's go to Brazil people! Tzal said. Ginny laughed.

All right... Let's go before Tzal has a heart attack. She said, grinning.

Thank you! Tzal said. Time started again, and they Apparated out of Malfoy Manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Ginny arrived in the middle of the Amazon forest. The heat hit Ginny first, even though it was winter. The Amazon was near the equator, making it a tropical climate. She fanned herself in vain, trying to get cool. Ginny looked around, careful not to touch the spider's web. She could hear the Amazon River close by. Draco began walking through the dense tropical forest, and Ginny followed close behind.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Near Mannus. There's a small village nearby, but at the moment we're near the Malfoy House. It's summer over in England, so it's winter here. It'll probably rain soon, so we better get inside," Draco said, going into a large thicket of trees. When Ginny followed him, she saw a house standing inside the trees. Draco opened the front door and ushered Ginny inside, who was simply glad to just get out of the humidity.

_How do you keep this away from everyone?_ She asked, looking around the foyer. It was filled with antiquities that Ginny was sure had been lost on the Spanish Armada.

_It's spelled to look like a large ruin to Muggles. The locals helped to hide it as well in case people were looking hard enough. They planted those trees out the front hundreds of years ago apparently._ Draco said. Ginny nodded, and began looking in the other rooms, Draco explaining what some things were in certain rooms.

Wow... Is that... It isn't! Tzal said, pulling Ginny over to a room filled with weapons and armour. He stopped in front of a scabbard and grinned. Oh... I haven't seen this in centuries! Tzal said, looking at the old scabbard fondly. Ginny looked at Draco who shrugged.

I never got this far into the room. I was too busy looking at the swords. Draco admitted with a grin.

You mean you don't know what this is? What do they teach you these days? This is the famous scabbard that Nivian made for the legendary King Arthur when she was the Lady of the Lake. This scabbard held Excalibur! Arthur was told that when he went into battle, if he kept the scabbard on then he'd never bleed. At least I think it was that. That was the time that Merlin made me come here, so I don't know the whole story. I've collected fragments of it from other wands, and some Muggle books as well as wizard books, but they all say different things. I guess the best thing to do would be to ask Arthur himself. I'll have to wait then... Tzal said with a sigh.

Would you like the scabbard for your birthday? Draco asked, grinning.

Really? Tzal asked, grinning happily. Draco nodded. Thanks Draco! Wait... When is it my birthday? Tzal asked, frowning. He looked at Ginny, who shrugged. All right... I don't have a birthday. When did you get me?

It was on the 21st of December. I remember because that was Yule and we were learning about it in the History of Magic, Ginny said. Tzal nodded.

That's all right I guess... It's in five months though... He said with a pout.

An early present then? Draco said. Tzal grinned and made the scabbard smaller so he could fit into it.

Do you think it'll work on me too? He asked.

Wands don't bleed, Ginny reminded him. Tzal glared at her.

Well, I _know_ that! I meant maybe if it stops humans from bleeding, then maybe it will make me win every duel I fight in... That would be great! Can we find someone to duel? Tzal asked. Draco shook his head and Tzal pouted.

"We can't because we still have to go to the other 3 properties. You can duel me when we get home," Draco said. "Is that all right with you?"

Yeah... All right... I guess we can see the other properties... Tzal said, grinning. Ginny shook her head at him, then Draco took her hand and they Apparated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we now?" Ginny asked, shielding her face from the hot sun.

Somewhere hot... Tzal said dryly. Ginny smirked at him sarcastically.

"We're in Australia. Don't worry. It's not always like this. This is a pretty hot day... 35 degrees Celsius," Draco said. "I went to one town that had 48 degrees, so this isn't so bad," he said. Ginny's eyebrows rose in shock.

_How can they live in this heat?_ she asked. Draco grinned and shrugged.

_They're all mermaids and mermen and they live in the ocean..._ He said, laughing. Ginny hit him. _It's not that hot really. I'm used to it now I guess. I've been here for ten times for periods of about two weeks. Going back to the coldness of England, that's what's going to get you._ He said, grinning.

"Where are we exactly?" Ginny asked.

"We're in the Blue Mountains in New South Wales. Near Katoomba," Draco said.

"This is the one with the Sydney Opera House, and Harbour Bridge?" Ginny said. Draco nodded. "Where are the kangaroos?"

They don't come up this far. In fact, most _Australian's_ haven't even seen a kangaroo. Stupid Hollywood and tourism ploys! Tzal yelled at no one in particular. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. What? I don't like Crocodile Dundee... Stupid movie... Tzal grumbled.

Yet _you_ cried at the end when he climbed on everyone to get to her... Ginny said. Tzal frowned.

That's not the point... Did you know that some people overseas thought it was a documentary? How annoying would that have been for Paul Hogan's career? Tzal asked.

Ok, definitely enough TV for you Tzal... You're turning into an even weirder version of my dad... Ginny said, shaking her head. Draco laughed at Tzal's face then led them into a house.

"Welcome to the Malfoy's holiday house..." he said, grinning.

_Right! It's bigger than Hogwarts for the Gods sakes!_ Ginny said, looking around. Draco smirked. _I like this one... Lucius never came here, did he?_ Ginny asked. Draco shook his head, surprised.

_Lucius never liked this house for some reason... He always made an excuse every time we came here for a holiday. I thought it had to do with the sun, or something..._ He said with a shrug. Ginny shook her head and grinned at him. _What?_ Draco asked.

_I like this one. We're definitely keeping it._ She said, grinning at him. She turned and ran up the stairs, Draco following. Ginny stopped at the top of the stairs and stood on the banister.

_What are you doing?_ Draco asked, staring at her. She shrugged carefully.

_I don't know really... I feel like flying for some reason... Care to join me?_ She asked, and flipped off the stair case.

Ahhhhh! Put me down! Tzal screamed as the plummeted downwards. Ginny grinned and pulled him out of her sleeve difficultly. It's hard to do things when upside down and falling towards the earth. Wait! Put me back in there! I don't want to die! Tzal yelled. Smirking, Ginny put him back in her sleeve and stopped about a metre above the ground. Don't do that, _ever_ again! Tzal said, glaring. Ginny grinned and went up the stairs again. You're got some serious thrill issues! Tzal yelled. Ginny laughed at him.

_Finding Nemo_... I liked that movie. Bubbles! She said, grinning. Tzal sighed and shook his head.

She's going to go on for hours now... He said with another sigh.

No, I'm not... Bubbles! Ginny repeated, sticking her tongue out at him. Draco shook his head at them.

"If we're going to do this, I would like to get home for dinner before it becomes tomorrow," Draco said with a smirk. Ginny grinned at him and ran the last few steps. "How about you slide down the staircase banister Tzal? It's fun without as much danger. Well, since you're not a male human... That knob really hurts..." Draco said, wincing as a certain memory came up. Ginny laughed and jumped onto the banister.

Put me on the banister! Let me out of your sleeve right now! Tzal said. Ginny smirked and floated him over to the edge of the banister. All right... You can let go now, I've got the right spell. Tzal said. Ginny let him sit on the banister, then turned to Draco, who had climbed up next to her. It's a race! Ready, set, go! Tzal yelled, speeding down the banister. Ginny and Draco jumped off, gaining speed as they hurtled towards the ground.

_Draco? What's the time in England?_ Ginny asked as they were falling. Draco shrugged.

_No idea. I'll check when we're on the ground, if you don't mind!_ He replied, then yelled, grinning as the last few metres came rushing up to him. Ginny yelled and laughed, stopping right before she would have hit. Tzal just yelled.

All right... I may not be a male human, but you're right... That knob hurts... My head is aching... He groaned. Ginny grabbed him. No! If you're going back up that infernal staircase then put me down so I can kiss the ground hello... Tzal said.

I'm not going up again. I'm feeling dizzy.

Good... You should feel dizzy if I have to feel dizzy! Tzal said happily.

"It's lunchtime at home. I have no idea what time it is here though, and I don't really want to find out," Draco said, sitting on the edge of the staircase. "I'm dizzy too... Maybe we should go home and get something to eat..." he said, lying back on the marble stairs. Ginny sat next to him.

What's wrong with the both of you? Tzal asked, frowning. Ginny shrugged, then screamed as pain ripped through her body.

What's wrong? Ginny? Draco asked, looking at her. He looked at Tzal, who thought for a second.

Jaylin! She's having her baby! Tzal yelled, remembering that they would feel her emotion. Calm down Ginny. Breathe! Tzal instructed.

I'm not having a child and I _still_ have to feel the pain! Oh, this arrangement sucks! Ginny groaned.

Yeah, well you've got to get back to Malfoy Manor yet, so shut up and breathe, Tzal said. Ginny did as he said. All right, you can go back now. Tzal said after a few minutes. Draco took Ginny's hand and they Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco went outside to look for Jaylin, and found her in Anthony's arms with Fawkes watching in concern.

_Is she all right?_ Ginny asked. Fawkes nodded.

_She's having our baby._ Fawkes said, then looked back to Jaylin.

"Do you need any help Anthony?" Draco asked. Anthony nodded.

"Lift her onto the table," he said. Draco levitated Jaylin onto the table, and Anthony went over to her, crooning softly.

"It's ok girl. You're going to be ok," he said. Jaylin let out a small song, making Anthony smile. "You're welcome," he said. Jaylin let out a painful song and there was a small cry. Ginny looked at the baby phoenix that Jaylin had just given birth to and smiled happily. The baby was scarlet, like his father, except his tail feathers and a few of his wing feathers were completely white. The baby let out a cry, and Anthony lifted the sticky feather ball to Jaylin.

_Isn't he beautiful? Our baby..._ Jaylin said, a tear falling out of her eye and dropping onto her baby. He sung happily as it became clean and it's feathers softened out. He shook himself, a small white and scarlet feather coming off of his body and landing in front of Anthony. Jaylin sung something to Anthony, who smiled and took the feather.

"Thankyou," he said. Fawkes sung to Anthony happily. "You don't have to do that. Really, you don't," he protested. Fawkes sung again. "All right, if it is what you both want," Anthony relented.

_Our baby will be called Antony, after Anthony the mortal who delivered him,_ Fawkes announced. Antony sung happily, quite pleased with that name. Anthony smiled at the baby phoenix, then looked to Jaylin, who had cried out suddenly. _It is time for her rebirth._ Fawkes said, and everyone stepped back to watch. Jaylin burst into flames, the colour changing from red to blue, making lights go over everyone. Ashes fell to the table, and a baby Jaylin poked her head out, only just bigger than her baby. Antony sang at his mother, and went over to her. He let a tear fall on her, and Jaylin began to grow. She grew back to her normal size.

_That's never happened before... Has it?_ Ginny asked Fawkes, who seemed surprised.

_There was one record of it, but it was finally regarded as myth and not included in any historical books. When the mother births a youngling, and has her rebirth after, then the baby may make the mother her normal self again with a tear. The baby usually does this so it can learn quicker. But there are other reasons as well..._ Fawkes said, and Antony sang in agreement.

_When we will be able to hear little Ant in our heads?_ Draco asked.

_Now will be good. I like Ant. Not little Ant though._ A small voice piped in Draco's head. He grinned at Antony, who sang at him, then turned to Ginny. _You're the one who shared my mother's pain?_ Ant asked. Ginny nodded. _Thank you Ginerva._ Ant said. Ginny smiled at him. He flew over to Ginny awkwardly and let a tear drop form. Ginny shook her head.

_I will save it for when I truly need it. I'm not as sore as I was. Thankyou though Ant,_ She said. Ant smiled and let the tear drop go back, before flying over to his mum again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, can we do the Floo network now?" Ginny asked just as they were about to leave. Draco looked at her with surprise.

"Right now? We're expected at the businesses in ten minutes," he said, looking at his watch. Ginny nodded.

"I know... That's why I want to do it now. I don't want to go and fire someone or something then have them turn up in the dead of the night and try and kill me. I live being alive at the moment, and I don't want that spoiled by dying," Ginny said.

Hear, hear! Life is good, unless it's bed, and then things aren't good! Tzal said cheerfully. Ginny nodded slowly.

Right... That wasn't weird in _any_ way whatsoever... She said smirking at him. Tzal just smiled at her.

Of course it wasn't! This is me we're talking about! Tzal said, laughing.

Exactly... Ginny said, then turned to Draco.

"All right. We'll do it now," he said. He waved his wand and names appeared in the fireplace. Ginny took out all of the Death Eater's names, and any of their family (except for Severus). She took out any people she didn't want to know, or didn't want to know (Pansy Parkinson, for example) and then she let Draco take out anyone else.

"Hurry up Draco! We're supposed to be there in two minutes! We're going to be late!" Ginny said, grinning as he looked at her and glared. He finished taking out names, then waved his wand and threw Floo Powder in. Ginny ducked past him and stepped into the fireplace. Smirking, she stuck her tongue out at him, then disappeared after yelling the business name.

That was evil Ginerva... I'm so proud! Tzal said, laughing. Ginny smirked, then turned to Draco and brushed the soot off of his shoulders quickly.

_I can do it myself, you know._ Draco said. Ginny nodded.

_Yes, I know. I like doing it for you._ She said, grinning. There was a cough behind them, and Ginny turned around to see a person that looked like a butler. He was wearing a tailored suit and was standing so stiff that Ginny wondered if it wasn't because of back problems.

If it's not, then it will be soon! Is he made out of wood or something? Tzal asked, frowning at him.

"Hello Robert. Have you met my wife, Ginerva?" Draco asked smoothly. Robert gave Ginny a barely distinguishable smile, then bowed to her.

"Mistress Ginerva. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said. Ginny wondered whether she had to curtsy or not.

"The pleasure is all mine Robert," she replied, deciding not to curtsy. She smiled at Robert, who had gone back to his stiff-looking position.

"If you will follow me, the board are waiting for you," Robert said, turning around, and walking along the corridor.

_Which business is this one? The travel or sporting?_ Ginny asked suddenly.

_Travel business._ Draco replied. Ginny nodded.

_Got it. Do you have any women working here at all that aren't assigned to the kitchen?_ She asked, seeing that not one of the rooms were occupied by women.

_I doubt it. Lucius didn't like women to be in control much. I must put it to the board to employ some women though. I have to admit that they are better at travelling than men are._ Draco said.

_I'll say! We ask you guys to go somewhere, and when you get lost, you're too proud to ask for directions! Stupid male ego..._ She muttered. Tzal frowned.

Hey! I resent that! Wait... No, you're right. I know for a fact that Merlin got lost when he was a boy trying to go from one side of the forest to the other. And that was _on_ a path for the Gods sakes! It would have been funny to see... He said with a sigh.

"Master Draco and Mistress Ginerva," Robert announced. Ginny tried not to roll her eyes as she walked in.

_I sound so... cheap when he says that! Mistress! Pah! Why not Lady or something?_

Because then you'll sound like a dog! Tzal said, laughing. Ginny smirked at him sarcastically.

_All right you two. Calm down..._ Draco said as he pulled out a chair for Ginny. She sat down gracefully and put Tzal up her sleeve, as he protested loudly. _Would you rather it be Toni's sleeve?_ Draco suggested. Tzal shut up quickly.

"Gentlemen of the board, my wife, Ginerva. Ginerva, the guys on the board," Draco said, smirking.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Ginny said, smiling at them. A few men nodded their heads, most of the younger ones, Ginny noted. Most of the elder men were trying not to glare at her.

Wow... Who _is_ this guy? He's just _oozing_ out chauvinism! Ugh... No wonder he's never had a relationship past five days! Tzal said, looking at the guy across from Ginny. He, unlike his colleagues, was glaring at Ginny whole-heartedly. Draco glared at the man, who didn't seem to notice.

"Julius!" he said, making the man look at him quickly. "Stop glaring at my wife and let me start the meeting," he said, glaring at him. Julius nodded and chose to look at the table instead. "First order of business: profits and losses. Henry," he said, and a man stood up.

"Welcome back Draco. It is good to see you again. Mistress," Henry said, nodding his head in acknowledgment. Ginny hoped that the sound of her teeth grinding couldn't be heard.

"Please, call me Ginerva. All of you," Ginny said. Henry and the other men nodded. She motioned for Henry to continue.

"We are profiting in the Muggle equipment, but only the ones with spells. Apparently wizards don't like to put up tents by themselves," Henry said with a smirk. Draco nodded.

"Don't blame them," a man further down the table muttered.

"Is there something you wanted to add Paul?" Draco asked, looking at the young man. Paul shook his head, grinning apologetically.

"Personally, I don't blame the wizards for not wanting to put up tents by hand. It's time consuming and it usually ensues in arguments between the parents," Ginny said, covering for the man. He smiled at her gratefully and she gave him a small nod in acknowledgment.

_What are you doing?_ Draco asked, frowning.

_Getting supporters. I bet that Julius could turn the entire wizarding community against me! I'd like to have some friends in this business..._ Ginny replied, smirking. Draco nodded and let her continue.

"How large are the tents?" she asked. Henry looked at his notes.

"The most profitable are the four man tents. We also sell two man and six man. The six man tents are sold more during summer when families leave with friends, or have more to pack," Henry said. Ginny nodded.

"That's understandable. What spells do you put on them?" she asked.

"Weather resilient, unbreakable fabric, soundproof on both the inside and outside and the spell that makes the tent go up by itself," Henry said. Ginny nodded.

"Do the six man tents cost more or less than the four man ones when buying from the manufacturers?" Ginny asked. Henry shrugged and looked down the table at a few people. They shrugged too, until Paul stood up.

"The six man tents each cost 20 Galleons more than the four man tents," he said, and sat down again.

"You could get rid of the six man tents all together and make the four man tents expandable. Like people do to cars. If there's more than five people, someone usually makes the car inside bigger so everyone can fit. Do that the same with the tents, and you'll save yourself 20 Galleons. Just make the four man tents an extra Galleon. You don't want to be too expensive, or no one will buy it. But if you keep it at the same price, people will think that the spell's are dodgy and won't buy it anyway," Ginny said. From the response from the men, Draco knew that the idea would pass already.

_You think so? I didn't sound too stupid?_ Ginny asked, worried.

_You were fine, you didn't sound stupid, and you've convinced all of them._

Except Julius. That man has some serious issues! Don't you have a work counsellor? Tzal asked. Draco shook his head. Well you need one! He's starting to scare me... Tzal said shuddering.

"All in favour of the motion?" Draco asked and raised his hand. Paul, Henry and Tzal raised their hands at the same time. Soon, all of the men's hands were raised, bar Julius. "Julius? Why are you opposing this idea?" Draco asked.

"Master Draco. I have worked for your father, and his father before him. Never in my 70 years of working for your family have I seen a woman on the board before. Women and I do not work well together Master Draco," Julius said, looking down at the table still. Ginny tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, but Draco could see that her bracelet was glowing.

Uh-oh... She's angry. You better move soon. Actually, now! Tzal said, practically pushing Draco's chair backwards. The men noticed, and moved their chairs back slightly too. Ginny stood up and looked at the old man before her.

"Are you saying that you will not pass this idea because I am a _woman_?" Ginny asked, keeping her voice cool and calm.

That's even worse... Screaming and anger can be handled, but this? Cool and calm is bad! Tzal said and flew out of her sleeve, going over to Draco. Thankfully no one noticed, as they were watching Ginny and Julius.

Julius sneered up at Ginny, looking a heck of a lot like Lucius, Ginny noticed.

"Yes, that is what I am saying," he said, standing up and glaring at her. Ginny nodded at him.

"Well, I think you should get used to this happening much more often, as I will be attending every one of these meetings from this day onward," she said, smiling at him. A few of the men began to move their chairs back to their original position, while Tzal laughed at them.

She's not finished yet! She's barely even _begun_! He said, laughing evilly. Draco looked at his wife, and noticed that her bracelet had stopped glowing.

You sure Tzal? He asked. Tzal nodded, so Draco stayed where he was.

"In fact, there are going to be a lot more _women_ working in the Malfoy businesses," Ginny said. Julius looked from Ginny to Draco.

"Is she correct Master Draco?" he asked, shocked. Draco nodded. "How can this be? For _seventy_ years there has not been _any_ women in the Malfoy businesses and now overnight you've let this... _woman_ decide to hire women to work!" Julius said, almost popping a vein.

Oh, this is going to be a great argument! Tzal said.

"Julius, I would not have you talk about _my_ wife like that. This decision was not made _overnight_. Ginerva proposed the idea to me, and I have thought about it over a period of three weeks. That is hardly an overnight decision. Do not undermine my wife's or my own authority!" Draco said. Julius looked taken aback, and glared at Ginny.

"Whatever spell you've put on him, take it off this instant!" Julius said.

_What is it with people and claiming that I've spelled you? Why can't it be the other way around for once for the Gods sakes!_ Ginny said, glaring at Julius.

"I have not put a spell on Draco! Just as you haven't had a relationship with _anyone_ in the past four years!" she said, getting angrier. Julius' mouth fell open in shock.

"How did you..." he began, then straightened up and looked at Draco. "I refuse to let anything change. The way we have been in the past has been working fine. Why do we need to change now?" Julius implored. Someone cleared their throat nervously.

"Actually, we haven't been going fine. After the first 20 years, the business has been going into a decline. We need a change or else we will end up in the gutter..." he said, and sat down quickly.

_What's his name?_ Ginny asked Draco.

_He's known as Quasi. Don't ask..._ Draco said, grinning.

"Thankyou Quasi," Ginny said. Quasi nodded, surprised that she knew his name.

"That's... That's not the point. Master, if we allow women to come here, then we will be taken over in minutes!" Julius said. Ginny tried not to laugh.

"Then let's hope that they're better at the job than you are Julius!" Ginny said, smirking at him.

"We will have to change everything Master! The board will have to change, the working times, the pay, everything!" Julius said. Draco nodded and stood up again.

Isn't that the idea? Tzal asked, frowning.

"It is time for a change. We can not afford to be thinking in the last century, when the wizarding and Muggle worlds are moving ahead. We will lag behind in profit, in sales, and eventually, we will... end up in the gutter, as Quasi said," Draco said, nodding at Quasi, who attempted to sink further down into his chair. "Julius, please sit down," Draco said, wanting the meeting to finish before next year. Julius shook his head wearily.

"No. I refuse to accept these changes, and if you do not change your mind, I will have to hand over my resignation," Julius said, hoping that this attempt would change his mind.

"I am sorry that you feel that way, Julius. We need a change. Whether or not you are going to be with us when the change happens is up to you," Draco said. Julius nodded and waved his wand. A small piece of parchment flew over to Draco. Draco let out a sigh then signed the parchment. "Have your things ready to leave within the hour," he said.

"Yes Master Draco. I did not want things to come to this, but I see I am overruled," Julius said, and left the room quickly.

Darn! I wanted a really _big_ argument! Get back here so I can get some entertainment! Tzal yelled after the old man. When the door remained firmly closed, Tzal shook his head and sighed. Draco moved his chair back to the table and Ginny sat down.

"Sorry about that gentleman. I did not want someone to resign because of me," she said. A few of the men just eyed her warily, while others nodded.

"Well, he was going to resign anyway," Paul commented. A few of the men nodded in agreement.

"Is there any new business?" Draco asked.

"I would like to know about the women coming to work for your company," Quasi said suddenly, then blushed, embarrassed at his own daring. Draco looked to Ginny and nodded. She stood up and waved Tzal. A folder appeared in front of each of the men.

"This is the proposal for the women coming to work. I would like you to read over it as soon as possible, then you can all discuss the probability of it happening at the next meeting," Ginny said. "I do not want to impose on your work life. However, it is time for a change, or else you will probably end up in debt for the companies who are supplying your products," Ginny said, and sat down again so they could dwell on what she'd said for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You handled that very well Ginerva,_ Draco said as the men all filed out of the room. She smiled at him and took his hand.

_Thankyou. I didn't like that man Julius, but I didn't want him to be fired because of me..._ Draco shook his head.

_It wasn't because of you, it was because of his stubbornness and backward way of thinking._ He said.

Hello? Can we get to the next business now? I'm bored... Tzal announced. Ginny rolled her eyes. Robert walked in the room and bowed to them.

"Master Draco, Mistress Ginerva. The fireplace is waiting for you," he said. Draco nodded curtly, and they followed him down the corridor to the fireplace. They Flooed to the next business.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Draco," a man said, and bowed to them, grinning. "The meeting is waiting for your arrival. Mrs Malfoy... I am Christopher. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise. Please, call me Ginerva," she said. Christopher nodded.

"Yes, Ginerva. If you'll please follow me," he said, and lead them down a hall. Looking in the rooms, Ginny was pleased to see that women were working here.

_Quidditch is a mixed sport, and there are all-women sports, so it was necessary for Lucius to hire women._ Draco informed her. She smirked.

_Bet he wasn't happy about it..._ Draco smirked in response. Christopher opened the doors and let Ginny and Draco walk in, without being announced. Immediately, the loud noise died down.

"Please, don't stop on my account," Draco said, grinning.

"Hey boss! Told you so!" One man yelled out.

"Shut it Slater!" Draco called to him. Slater grinned at him, his Chudley Cannons shirt flashing brightly. Ginny grinned, knowing she'd like him.

_Told you what?_

_That he'd be working for me one day. We used to joke about it when I was younger._ Draco said, grinning.

"You can all be quiet now!" Draco said, standing at the head of the table. They shut up quickly.

I like this place! Tzal announced, grinning.

"I would like to introduce my wife, Ginerva," Draco said. A few wolf-whistles came from Slater's direction. Ginny smirked at him and he whispered something to the man beside him.

"I wouldn't do that Slater. You'll be meeting my brother soon, and he won't appreciate the comments you're making about me. In fact, my husband won't either," she said, smirking still.

"Brother? Wait a minute... You're a Weasley? Didn't know you married a Weasley, mate! I should really start reading the newspaper..." Slater said with a grin. Ginny laughed. Draco smirked at him.

"Yeah, yeah... We gonna get this thing done or what?" another guy asked, smirking. Draco pulled out a chair for Ginny and she sat down, after moving the paper aeroplane to the table. One guy grinned with a small blush as he reached over and took the plane.

"All right... I think we should take Jonno's idea into phase and get this thing done," Draco said, grinning.

Hear, hear! Tzal called out, grinning.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy. I'm Jika," a lady said, next to her quietly as Draco started the meeting. Ginny looked at Jika and smiled at her.

"Call me Ginerva, please Jika," she said. Jika nodded, grinning.

"I'm the women's representative of the Quidditch work team. Ignore Slater, he's an idiot," Jika said, glaring over at the man, who smirked and poked his tongue out at her when Draco wasn't looking.

_Hey Draco! Jika and Slater like each other!_ Ginny said, smirking.

_How do you know?_ He asked, frowning.

_Female intuition? Oh, it's so obvious! Look at them!_ She replied, grinning.

Yeah... If the sexual tension got any thicker between them I could turn it into a Quaffle and play Quidditch with it! Tzal said, laughing. Let me guess... They're both on the same work team? Tzal asked, smirking at them. Draco grinned and nodded. Her Chudley Cannons socks were the biggest give away... Tzal said, grinning. Ginny laughed, when she realised that Jika was indeed, wearing Chudley Cannon socks, with little Snitches flying around on them. Well, I know what I'm getting Ron for Christmas! Tzal announced. He doesn't have those yet... He said, with a laugh.

"Ginerva... Would you like to say something to the people of the board?" Draco asked, grinning. A few people started chanting 'speech' and grinning, Ginny stood up.

"All right... I'll say something to you all... Something," she said, and smirking, sat down. Slater burst out laughing, his infectious laugh making everyone join in.

"She's a keeper Draco!" Slater called out.

"Seeker actually," Ginny called back, making Slater laugh even harder.

It wasn't that funny... Tzal said, pouting that he wasn't the cause of someone's laughter.

You'll live Tzal!

If not, send flowers! Tzal replied, grinning. Ginny shook her head at him, smirking.

"All right... I'll take it that you don't have a huge plan for this one..." Draco said, smirking once everyone had quietened down.

"Not yet... I didn't hear any of the profits or losses in the company, so I can't decide what has to be done..." Ginny said with a grin. Draco nodded.

"Well... has anyone done that yet?" he asked. Everyone grumbled a few things, making it obvious that they hadn't. A lady cleared her throat and stood up nervously.

"I've got them, sir," she said quietly.

"All right then. Don't call me sir, Nell," he said. The lady nodded.

"Yes, si... Draco," she said, quickly covering her mistake.

_Has she met Quasi? They'd be perfect for each other!_ Ginny said, grinning. Draco smirked.

_Playing Cupid, now are we?_ He asked. Ginny smirked but didn't reply.

"We are profiting in nearly every section. The only loss is the new product, Airball. People aren't taking a liking to it for some reason, but the Quidditch supplies are going through the roof for children's summer toys," Nell said. Draco nodded, and looked to Ginny.

"Any ideas?" he asked. Ginny shrugged.

"What is Airball? I've never heard of it before," she said. Draco looked to someone with a frown.

"If my own wife doesn't know what it is, how is the rest of the wizarding world supposed to know Jonno? It's your job for the advertising, what have you done to promote Airball?" he asked. Jonno stood up, looking very guilty.

"Uh... All of our advertising money to advertise for new products has all gone towards the Quidditch supplies and brooms," Jonno said. Draco narrowed his eyes. Ginny stood up, knowing that he would get angry if something wasn't done soon.

"You could section the money to each work team and only use a certain amount for advertising per month. Advertising should be more word-of-mouth than spending money on it all the time. How much are you spending on advertising each month?" she asked. Nell stood up again.

"On average, per work team, we're spending 60 Galleons a month," she said. Ginny nearly fell over.

"60 _Galleons_? Are you writing it in the sky every month or something? That's way too much for advertising!" she said. She'd never even _seen_ 60 Galleons until she'd started working for Fred and George! There was silence as each person judged her reaction.

"We are spending it on the _Daily Prophet_, _The Quibbler_, and advertising on the Magic Wireless Radio," Jonno said.

"Why? The radio is good, but if you put it in the newspaper _and_ the magazine, people are going to get sick of it and not buy anything! They'll get used to seeing your advertisement each week, and mentally skip over it, just going for the interesting things. You should advertise in _The Quibbler_ and the radio and make the _Daily Prophet_ for sales and end-of-month-stock-take, that kind of thing. If you advertise the Airball thing in _The Quibbler_ then you should make it look enticing for the public... Ok, someone tell me what it actually _is_ now," she said with a smirk. A younger man stood up.

"I'm Barry. Everyone calls me Baz," he introduced himself. Ginny nodded. "Ok... Airball is like Quidditch in the aspect that you have brooms, and bats. People have two teams and a large ball is hit from one person to another. A goal is scored by hitting the ball into a hoop," he said.

"No offence, but is that the best you have?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised. "It's another Quidditch all over! At least make it three teams! What are the rules?" she asked. The woman next to Baz stood up. His sister, Ginny thought as she noted the resemblance between them.

"I'm Sharon. Shaz," she introduced herself. "There are limited rules. A few of the basics, no cursing, hexing or spells allowed. No cheating, pushing, shoving, that kind of thing. That's about it though," Shaz said. Ginny nodded.

"Do any of you have kids?" she asked. They looked at each other. "Teenagers, toddler, any age. Anyone?" she asked again. Two people raised their hands. "You," she said, pointing to the woman. "What does your child do in the morning after breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm Fran. My son, Kyle, usually goes out and plays Quidditch, then annoys me to play with my wand," Fran said with a grin. Ginny nodded. "He's six," she added. Ginny pointed to the man now, who stood up with a grin.

"I'm Erick. Rita plays with her dolls, then usually ends up asking if I can make them talk back or play with her. She's an only child, and is seven next week," Erick said, with a smile.

"Congratulations," Ginny said, then turned back to everyone. "All right... Now you know that children want magic. They _want_ spells, and curses and hexes. Make it more interesting and try to get it away from the Quidditch image. Make the ball duplicate itself, or something! If you don't get your minds off of Quidditch, then you'll never sell a new product, that much is certain," Ginny said. "Do a survey for kids, asking what _they_ want in a new game. 'Something fast' will definitely be a popular response. I know for a fact that my nephew, Art likes trains because he can increase their speed and make them go up a tree, as we found out a few weeks ago," she said with a grin. "And if I hear that you're spending over 50 Galleons for advertising I'll start organising them myself!" she said, with a grin. A few people nodded nervously.

"I think that's all... Is there anything anyone would like to say?" Draco asked, looking at his wife with an amused smirk. She grinned at him.

"Anything!" Slater said, then left the room laughing. Ginny shook her head at him.

"Ginerva?" Jika said before she left. Ginny looked to her. Jika smiled and held out her hand. Ginny shook it. "Welcome to the business," Jika said, grinning.

"Thanks. Glad to be here..." Ginny said, smiling. Jika nodded and left quickly.

"I didn't know the train _actually_ went up the tree... How'd you do it?" Draco asked when everyone was gone. Ginny grinned and Tzal waved at him cheekily.

Thankyou! Thankyou! I'd like to thank my owner, and all of my previous owners! If it wasn't for them, then I'd never have been introduced to the fun challenge of making a train defy gravity! Tzal said, and bowed lowly, grinning. Christopher walked in and looked at them.

"Would you like to go now, or look around for a while?" he asked them, grinning.

"We'll go," Draco said. "We have to visit Charlie and Ellen today," he said. Christopher nodded and led them down to the fireplace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny arrived in Charlie's house and quickly stepped out of the fireplace. She saw Jayde run out of the room.

"Daddy! Auntie Ginny's here!" she called. Charlie grinned at her.

"I told you not to yell inside Missy!" he said, lifting her up. He walked into the living room where both Draco and Ginny were waiting. He saw their faces and nodded, putting Jayde down again. "Jayde, sweetie, I want you to go to your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's house, ok? Tell them that I'll pick you up at eight tonight," he said, kissing her. Jayde nodded solemnly, and went over to the fireplace.

"Bye Auntie Ginny. Bye Uncle Draco," she said quietly. They smiled at her and Jayde threw Floo powder into the flames and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing with a word. Charlie looked to Draco and Ginny.

"Are you sure you've got them back?" Ginny smirked and made a flame appear on her palm. Draco froze it with exaggerated ease, and they handed the ice-flame to Charlie, who looked surprised.

He didn't really believe it before... That's just made him a believer! Tzal said, then began to sing 'I'm a Believer' sounding uncannily like Eddie Murphy.

"I'll distract her, and you can do it. How long will you need?" Charlie asked them.

"An hour at the most. Toni will let us stay in there for that long, won't she?" Draco asked. Charlie shrugged, hoping she would.

All right! That is _enough_ Tzal! Shut it or I will! Ginny said, glaring. Tzal frowned at her, then poked his tongue out. She shook her head, then threw Floo powder into the fireplace, and said 'St. Mungo's', disappearing into the green flames. Draco and Charlie followed, arriving in the hospital seconds later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie! You've brought company again?" Toni asked. Charlie nodded, smiling.

"Yes, we've come to visit Ellen again," he said, handing his wand to her. Tzal struggled in Ginny's grasp. Draco handed his wand over to Toni.

No! She hasn't showered since we last saw her! Who knows when she did _before_ then! Tzal yelled. Toni grabbed Tzal from Ginny, glowering at her. Ginny grinned sheepishly.

"Follow me," Toni said with a sniff and led them down to the room where Ellen was. "You have an hour this time," she said, smiling at Charlie, then frowning at Ginny, shut the door with a bang.

"All right, do what you need to do..." Charlie whispered, keeping a lookout for Toni. Draco and Ginny made their spheres appear with Ellen inside. Ginny frowned as she looked at Ellen's body. It looked different with the sphere...

_Can you see that Draco?_ She asked him. Draco nodded, frowning. Inside the sphere, Ellen looked perfectly well, and her body was white. The only thing that was odd, was a black line in her arm, where a drip was from the hospital's equipment. Carefully, Draco pulled it out of her, then they began to work on her...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you guys finished yet?" Charlie whispered. He looked over at them. Draco and Ginny both had the same intense, concentrating stare on their faces, looking at his wife. He looked through their circle globe things and saw that Ellen's skin was... remaking itself. Skin was going onto her burnt skin and she looked like her normal self. Ginny's hand was on Ellen's arm, emitting a reddish glow, and on Ellen's other arm, Draco's hand was resting, letting out a silver-blue glow. Charlie had no idea what they were doing, but he could see that it was helping his wife. That was all that mattered...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a tired sigh, that turned into a yawn, Draco and Ginny let go of Ellen's arms and stepped back. Charlie came over and looked at his wife. When he saw that all of her body was healed, he turned to them with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said, hugging them. They nodded, too tired to talk. They heard loud footsteps coming towards the room.

"Charlie, grab my hand. Draco, get Ellen. Stop it now!" Ginny said, grabbing Charlie's hand quickly. Draco stopped time and the footsteps stopped. Charlie looked at them, frowning.

"What did you do?" he asked, looking around. Ginny opened the door, and led Charlie outside. Draco grabbed Ellen carefully and carried her out easily. She hardly weighed anything! Ginny took Tzal and Draco's wand out of Toni's grasp and they went down to the fireplace quickly. "What are you doing? What's going on Ginny? Why is nothing moving?" Charlie whispered fiercely.

"We stopped time. Even though I showed her my burns, Toni's not going to understand when Ellen suddenly turns up well," Ginny said.

"We're getting your wife out of here. Take her on a holiday with Jayde, then come back and thank the doctors for healing Ellen. They'll just be happy that they think they did anything to realise that it wasn't them," Draco said. Ginny nodded.

"Tell them not to put monkshood into the drip anymore too. It wasn't helping Ellen at all. She was getting worse because of it, so don't be too surprised if her limbs take a while to get back to normal. It could take up to five years for her to run properly, two at the least," Ginny told Charlie. He just nodded. Everything was beyond his understanding at the moment, but he knew that his sister and her husband were not who everyone thought they were. They were a miracle.

Yeah, it's a miracle that they didn't kill each other! Tzal said to himself, laughing.

When time started again, Charlie, Draco, Ginny and Ellen were already outside of the hospital and they Apparated back to Charlie's house. Charlie took his wife from Draco's grasp and took her upstairs carefully, Draco and Ginny following. Charlie laid her on the bed, then looked at them.

"Thank you both. You don't know how much this means to me," Charlie said and hugged them again. "Do you know when she'll wake up?" he asked, looking back to Ellen.

"Soon. When you get Jayde, she should be awake by the time you're home at eight," Ginny said. "The antidote to monkshood is rosemary, thyme and mint mixed into a tea. Put some of that burn balm on her skin every eight hours too. It will help our work, and she won't feel as tender," Ginny instructed. Charlie nodded. "I'll bring the tea over for you. We've got the herbs at home," she said.

"All right. Does she need to drink it any specific times?" Charlie asked.

"If you do it at the same time as the balm, then that will be fine," Draco said. Ginny frowned and looked out the room's door. "What is it?" Draco asked her. Ginny came back in quickly.

"Mum's here..." she said. Charlie groaned slightly.

"She's going to ask questions. Then she's going to fuss over Ellen for the next few months! We don't need that!" Charlie said. Draco nodded, smirking.

"Don't worry. We'll get you and Ellen out before she sees you," Ginny said, smiling at her older brother. "Draco, take us to one of the houses..." Ginny said quickly. He nodded and lifted Ellen into his arms.

"Charlie? Are you home? I saw Ellen's spoon..." they heard Molly call out. Ginny grabbed Charlie and Draco's arm, and they Apparated with the smallest pop...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all arrived in the front of a house. Ginny looked around. It looked like a pretty ordinary house for a Malfoy to own, she thought, then turned around, and gasped. The view was magnificent! A volcano was in the close distance, and the waves on the beach could be seen for miles on end.

Is that a volcano? It _is_! We're in Hawaii people! Woo-hoo! Tzal yelled, grinning. I want to go surfing! Please, please, please? He begged.

Not yet. We've got to get Charlie, Ellen and Jayde organised first, Ginny said. Tzal nodded with a reluctant sigh. They went inside and looked around.

"Mum decorated this one. Lucius never liked the idea of being so close to a volcano," Draco said.

"That explains the lack of weapons then," Ginny commented dryly, smirking at Draco. He grinned, then began walking up the staircase. Charlie and Ginny followed him, looking around as they did so.

"This is a nice place Malfoy," Charlie said. Draco nodded, placing Ellen on a bed.

"Thanks... It's not mine though. It's yours," he said with a grin. Charlie looked at him like he was crazy. Ginny smiled, thanking Draco silently.

"I... I can't... I can't accept a _house_ from you!" Charlie protested. Draco smirked.

"It's your birthday present then. If you don't take it, I was going to sell it. Besides, this can be your family retreat for when Jayde comes home for the holidays at Hogwarts. You need this place to get away from Molly and the doctors. Ginny and I have no use for it, we have other houses. It is yours," Draco said, making it final. Charlie nodded.

"I don't know what to say... How can I ever thank you?" Charlie asked. Draco laughed.

"The words 'thank' and 'you' will do perfectly," he said with a smirk. "We'll bring Jayde for you. Don't forget the time difference here. Sorry, I don't know what it is..." Draco said. Charlie shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," he said. Draco nodded.

"We'll let you look around then, and we'll see you later with Jayde," Ginny said, hugging her brother. Draco shook Charlie's hand, grinning.

"Congratulations on your new house," he said with a wink, then Ginny and Draco Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for that Draco. It was really nice of you," Ginny said, hugging him, then pulled away with a loud yawn. "Gods, I am tired!" she said. Draco nodded, yawning too.

"Twila!" he called. The house-elf appeared in front of them with a smile.

"Hello Master Draco. Ginny. How is Missus Ellen?" she asked, with a knowing smile.

"Hopefully, she'll be all right," Draco replied. "Can you get some thyme, rosemary, and mint herbs together for Charlie. And if we're not up, wake us up at eight o'clock please," he added. Twila nodded.

"Yes Master Draco. Have a good sleep. Your house arrangements has been taken care of, and it is now in Mr Charlie's name," she said before they could go upstairs. Draco nodded.

"Thankyou Twila," he said, then they flew upstairs. As soon as they climbed into bed, both Ginny and Draco fell asleep immediately.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Draco? Ginny? It's eight o'clock," Twila announced, waking them up. Draco groaned and Ginny got out of bed. Twila disappeared quickly, leaving the herbs on the desk.

"Come on Draco. Get up! We've got to take Jayde to Hawaii," Ginny said, shaking her head at how weird it sounded.

Do we have to go already? Tzal asked, yawning loudly. Ginny nodded. Ok... Draco! Get up, you lazy sod! Tzal yelled at him. Draco rolled over and sat up, glaring at him. Tzal smiled cheekily.

You better shut up, or else you're not coming with us. Draco said, smirking. Tzal nodded.

All I wanted was to go swimming and see the volcano... Is that so much to ask? he said with a sad sniff. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Both of you stop arguing. Draco, get changed. We have less than ten minutes to go, get Jayde _and_ take her to Hawaii. Draco sighed then climbed out of bed and started to get changed. Five minutes later, when they were ready, they Flooed to Bill and Fleur's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bill! Fleur! Where are you?" Ginny called out.

"We're in the lounge room!" Bill yelled. Ginny heard Fleur telling Bill not to yell inside and smirked. They went into the lounge room, and saw Art, Jayde, Bill and Fleur sitting in front of the television, watching _Monsters Inc._

"We're here to take Jayde to Charlie," Ginny said. Bill nodded.

"Be careful. Mum's on a warpath. Determined to find them for some reason," Bill said with a grin. "Apparently, they're in a different country... You wouldn't know anything about that, would you sis'?" Bill asked, smirking. Ginny shook her head with an innocent grin.

"Me? Of course not! I'm an angel, aren't I?" she asked, putting on her 'angelic' look. Tzal laughed.

You wish! You're no more an angel than I am a puppy dog! Tzal said, laughing again.

You're a very cute puppy dog! Ginny replied, laughing at him.

"Auntie Ginny? Where's my Daddy?" Jayde asked quietly, taking her aunt's hand in her own.

"It's a surprise for you," Ginny replied, smiling. Jayde nodded. "We're going to Apparate there, so you'll have to hold onto me very tightly, ok Jayde?" Jayde nodded seriously, and gripped Ginny's hand tighter. Ginny lifted the small girl into her arms and kissed her lightly. "Don't be afraid," she said and Apparated into thin air.

"Thanks for looking after her Bill and Fleur," Draco said, then, he too, Apparated into thin air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet Auntie Ginny?" Jayde asked, too afraid to open her eyes. Ginny smiled and put the girl down on the ground. Tentatively, Jayde opened her eyes.

"Gin? That you?" Charlie called out. Jayde's face brightened at the voice of her dad, and ran to the door he was approaching warily. "Guess so... Hey princess. Did you have fun at your Aunt Fleur's and Uncle Bill's?" he asked her, smiling. Jayde nodded solemnly. Draco appeared beside Ginny, and it took him a moment to steady himself.

"Apparated too quick..." he said, grabbing Ginny's arm for support.

"Where are we Daddy?" Jayde asked quietly, looking around.

"We're in our new holiday house in Hawaii. It's a present for us from your Uncle Draco. You can even see a volcano from your bedroom window," Charlie said, smiling at her. Jayde's eyes widened in surprise. Charlie nodded, and put her down. Jayde waited for a split second before running upstairs to find her room. "You ok now, mate?" Charlie asked Draco, who nodded. Ginny handed Charlie the herbs. "Thanks Gin... Ellen's stirring now. Not fully awake though..." Charlie said with a small sigh.

"We did say it would take a while. She should be waking up soon anyway..." Ginny said, looking at her watch. Suddenly, they heard Jayde call out for Charlie loudly. Charlie's face paled as he bolted up the stairs to find his daughter. He found her in the room that Ellen was in. Jayde looked at him, pointing to her mother in shock. Ellen smiled at Jayde and sat up with some difficulty, wincing from the pain of her tender skin.

"Hello Charlie. Hello Jayde. How is my baby girl?" Ellen asked, her voice sounding raspy. Jayde walked over to her mother as if in a dream, and touched her arm softly, afraid she wasn't real. "It's me sweetie. I'm here..." Ellen said, smiling at her again. Jayde fell into her mother's arms and burst into tears. "It's all right sweetie..." Ellen crooned softly. Draco and Ginny appeared in the room, relieved that Ellen was all right and awake. "I saw you in my dreams," Ellen said, smiling at them. "Thank you," she said. She looked to Charlie, who was on the verge of tears. In all of their years together, Ellen had only seen Charlie cry once, and that was when she'd given birth to their daughter, and he'd held her for the first time. He didn't even cry when his entire arm was burnt a layer deep from a dragon! "How long have I been asleep?" Ellen asked, still comforting Jayde.

"About three months," Charlie said. Three months, five days, twenty minutes, and thirty-six seconds, He thought to himself.

"Well... You didn't go and marry someone else did you?" she asked, smiling. Charlie shook his head, grinning. That was his Ellen. She was back all right!

_So much for getting Jayde to smile. I think I've made her even worse..._ Draco said with a depressed sigh. Ginny patted his shoulder lightly.

_She's happy to see her mum. She'll smile soon enough!_ Ginny said, grinning. Jayde finally stopped hugging her mum, and smiled at her happily. Draco grinned, happy that he'd gotten Jayde to smile. Charlie looked at Draco, and grinned, then went over to his wife.

"We'll see you later. Have a good holiday," Ginny said, hugging Ellen softly, kissing Jayde and giving Charlie a hug. Draco shook Charlie's hand, and said goodbye to the two girls.

"Auntie Ginny! Uncle Draco!" Jayde said suddenly, stopping them from Apparating. "Thank you," she said, smiling at them.

"You're welcome Jayde," Draco said. Ginny said the same, and Jayde hugged them tightly.

How sweet! I think I'm going to cry! Tzal said, sniffing loudly. Ginny smirked and then they Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny?" Twila said. Ginny rolled over and looked at Twila. Time lag was beginning to catch up with her. "It' the first of September. You start working at _The Quibbler_ today," Twila said. Ginny cursed under her breath, then smiled and thanked Twila, who nodded and disappeared. Ginny threw the quilt off her side of the bed and shook Draco, yawning.

_Too early... Why can't I just sleep in?_ Draco grumbled.

_If I have to be up, so do you!_ Ginny said. _It's my first day of work, come on!_ Draco sighed and sat up.

_Tzal's not up! I'm going back to bed!_ Ginny glared at him, and he sighed. _All right! I get to wake Tzal up though!_ Draco said grinning evilly.

_Go ahead..._ Ginny said, heading into the bathroom. Draco smirked and opened Tzal's drawer. Tzal was snoring loudly. Grinning, Draco used his own wand to make mini feather dusters appear. They flew in, and began tickling Tzal.

Hey! Stop tickling! Tzal yelled, jumping up out of his bed. You're going to regret this! Tzal said between his laughs. He made the feather dusters disappear, then flew up in front of Draco and smirked. Draco made his sphere appear, and Tzal glared. That's cheating! He said. Draco just smirked at him. Fine... I'll get you back tonight! Tzal said, floating over to the bathroom door. He went inside to complain to Ginny.

I already know, don't bother complaining. I'm going to be late for my first day of work if I don't hurry! Ginny said before Tzal even opened his mouth to speak. He pouted. You can tell me during my lunch break, and we'll work out a way to get him back, ok?

All right... I'll go and see if any mail's arrived! Tzal said, flying out quickly. He glared at Draco, who grinned at him through his sphere. Tzal flew out of the bedroom, and Draco went over to the bathroom, making his sphere fade. Ginny finished drying herself, and smirked at Draco.

"That was mean to do to Tzal, Draco," she said. He shrugged. "You going to get dressed or not?"

"Better. I've got to go to the travelling business and make sure that people are going to do the things you suggested," Draco said. Ginny nodded.

"Tell them that if they don't, _I'll_ come in every day and make sure they do," she said, smirking.

"At the mere mention of your name they should be running," he said, grinning. He watched as she changed into her work robes and sighed. "Guess I should get dressed then..."

"You're acting like a little kid that doesn't want to go to school!" Ginny said, laughing, then ducked past him and went downstairs before Draco could even pout at her.

Tzal, is there any mail? Ginny asked.

Yeah, there's a few. One from the Photography Competition. Can I open it? Tzal asked, grinning.

All right. Ginny said, walking into the dining room. Tzal opened the large envelope carefully, and stopped the card falling out. Ginny floated the card out to her, and read it.

"Draco!" Ginny called, grinning. "Guess what?"

"What?" Draco asked, walking in. Ginny handed him the card, smirking.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_The Wizards Photography Competition Association invites you to the presentation of the winners._

_The photo you are both shown in is in the Top 5 winners of the competition._

_We congratulate you and hope you can attend the presentation on Saturday night._

_Your photographer will be informed as well._

_Sincerest regards,_

_The Wizards Photography Competition Association._

_RSVP: Wednesday night, by the latest. Owl return._

"Can I buy new robes for it?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"You don't have to ask... I was going to suggest it anyway. We'll go to Diagon Alley on Thursday night," Draco said. Tzal frowned.

Isn't that cutting it a bit late? Go tonight! Tzal said, grinning. I haven't gone clothes shopping since you went to _Muggle where_. I doubt they'll let Ginny wear the miniskirt to the presentation. Tzal said, smirking as he saw Draco's thoughts.

I know... I can dream though! Draco said with a smirk. Ginny shook her head and started eating her breakfast, reading the other letters.

_There's one from Colin. I think he was a _bit_ excited when he wrote it,_ Ginny said, examining his hurried and almost incomprehensible writing. _It says. _'_I got a letter. I'm in the top 5! You two better come, or else I'll hex you personally!_' Ginny grinned.

_Like he'd really curse us! We made him famous!_ Draco said with a smirk. Ginny shook her head.

_He'd curse us if we didn't go to support him._ She said, finishing off her orange and mango juice. _I've got to go... I'll see you tonight. I don't know how long I'll be there._

She doesn't even know what she's there to actually do! Tzal said winking at Draco. Ginny kissed Draco and Apparated, ignoring Tzal's comment. Draco grinned and shook his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny!" Luna called out just as Ginny arrived.

"I'm not late, am I?" she asked, looking at her watch. Luna shook her head, grinning.

"No, you're right on time. Daddy knows what you can do for the magazine! It's going to be great!" Luna said, taking Ginny's arm and leading her up to her father's office.

"Ah, Ginny. How are you?" Jim asked smiling at her. Luna left, closing the door behind her.

"Good thanks Jim. How are you?" Ginny asked, sitting on the chair.

"Good, good. I heard about the advice you gave to Luna about Neville. She talked to him, like you said. Everything's all right now, I think. She didn't give me too many details..." Jim said with a grin. "Yesterday morning, I was talking to your brother, and he told me how you helped him with Hermione. I've been thinking about it, and I think you could have a column in _The Quibbler_ to help people with their problems. Teenagers with acne, parents with toddlers, marriages in trouble, that kind of thing. What do you think?" Jim asked, watching for her reaction.

"I think it's a good idea. I'm not sure how I could help with the acne though..." Ginny said with a grin. She thought for a moment, trying not to sound offensive. "Is the column all I'm employed to do?"

"No, you'd be helping Luna with the layout of the magazine, and making sure people get their jobs done," Jim said. "Is it too much for you to do?" he asked suddenly, frowning.

"No. Not at all. I was just making sure. Could I make a suggestion?" she said, getting an idea. Jim nodded for her to continue. "I think you should offer to hire Colin Creevey as a freelance photographer. He's in the top 5 of the photography competition and he's very good at making photos look brilliant with little effort," Ginny said. Jim nodded.

"Well, as you're going to be taking over my job, I think you should propose that idea to Luna, and see what she has to say to it," Jim said. "You can come in now Luna," he called out with a grin. Luna walked in, not looking the slightest bit guilty.

"I think we should hire Colin too. If word's already out about the top 5 people, then we should owl him right now..." Luna said, then nodded, as if confirming it with herself. "John!" she called out. John appeared immediately. "Can you please owl Mr Colin Creevey, and offer him a job as a freelance photographer?" Luna said. John nodded, said hello to Ginny, then quickly left.

"How about you go and show Ginny what you're planning for next month's edition Luna?" Jim suggested to Luna, who smiled and left with Ginny.

"Daddy's given me my own office," Luna said, indicating to the door with her name on it proudly. She lead Ginny inside, and waved her wand. A painting on the wall turned around, revealing a board with bits of paper and photos on it. "This is the front cover," she said, pointing to the left half. "And this side has all of the magazines articles," she said, flicking her wand, and the right side of the board changed. "That's page two," she said, and continued to flip through the entire magazine. She flicked back near the front, and indicated to a blank column. "That's for your column. We've advertised what you're doing in this month's edition, and we've already had some owls. Only about ten, not that many yet," Luna said. Ginny nodded. "You're getting Daddy's office when he leaves," Luna said, smiling.

"You don't want it?" Ginny asked. Luna shook her head.

"I like the view here. Besides, that office is too big for me," she said with a smile.

"I feel like I'm just taking over everything!" Ginny said, shaking her head in disbelief. Luna shrugged.

"That's the idea. You handled Draco's businesses well, I heard. This is only different because it doesn't belong to your husband," Luna said with a shrug. "What did you think of the layout?" Luna asked, grinning.

"The article on page twelve has a spelling mistake, and page fifteen looks a bit too imposing, but other than that, I think it looks great," Ginny said, smiling at Luna. "I'll have to look over everything in more detail, just in case," she said. Luna nodded.

"I'll get a copy of it to you by tomorrow. I spoke with Neville, like you said," Luna said. Ginny nodded. "He's just worried about what job to chose. He has the opportunity to go to Hogwarts and teach there, or go to St. Mungo's staff. I think he should go to St. Mungo's. He has a better chance of helping his parents there than from Hogwarts," Luna said.

"What aren't you telling me Luna?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Luna grinned.

"We're going out to dinner tonight. He's been even more clumsy than usual, and that only happens when he's really nervous. I didn't See him propose, but I did See our children," she said, smiling.

"That's great Luna! How many children are you having?" Ginny asked.

"One set of twins. Not yet though. I looked older when I gave birth to them," she said. "I looked good!" she said, grinning. "I Saw you and Draco too," Luna said. Ginny nodded for her to continue. "You'd just given birth. There were people around you, then you all disappeared. Then I Saw you in Malfoy Manor with the child. I'm not sure what happens next, but I think I Saw your funeral..." Luna said, scratching her head with a frown. "Sorry... I'm not scaring you, am I?" she asked, suddenly aware of what she was saying. Ginny shook her head.

"No, it's all right. We're all going to die. How many people were at the funeral?" she asked with a grin. Tzal began laughing.

That's right! Find out about your own funeral _and_ increase your ego while you're at it! He said, laughing harder. Ginny smirked.

Why not? She asked. Tzal just laughed in response.

"There were hundreds of people. It was a joined funeral. You and..." she began then stopped.

"Draco," Ginny said. Luna nodded, looking surprised. "Keep going..." Ginny said.

"All of the people from here, and both of Draco's businesses were there. All of your family, and his, friends," she said.

"My family alone is almost 50 people, so I'm not surprised that it's over 100!" Ginny said with a small laugh. Luna shook her head.

"It wasn't over _100_ people, Ginny. There were over 600 people at least. They held it at Hogwarts, and nearly all of the Great Hall was filled. That was without tables too, so it probably means that there was more. I didn't have time to count all of the people. Anyway, I'm not very good at counting. I would have lost count after 300!" Luna said grinning.

"Luna? Ginny?" John called out, opening the door. "It's time," he said. Ginny frowned, wondering what he was going on about, but followed Luna and John up to Jim's office. There was a large cake standing on his desk, with the words '_Goodbye Jim_' written in icing.

I didn't know he was leaving _today_! Ginny thought in shock.

Why do you think he waited until _September_ for you to start working? He needed to get everything ready for you and Luna to handle, Tzal said. Ginny just nodded.

"Speech!" Oliver called out, grinning. Jim grinned as they all started chanting it, then looked at them all in turn.

"All right, I'll do it," he said, standing up. He cleared his throat. "Even though I'm the editor of _The Quibbler_, I'm not very good with words..." he said, getting a few laughs. "As you all obviously know, today is my last day here. My daughter, Luna, and her friend, Ginerva Malfoy, are taking over in my place. I want you to treat them both with the same respect you've all given me. Don't forget that they are not only your friends, but your bosses too. I give them full right to fire any of you!" Jim said, laughing. Most of them grinned, laughing with him. "I want you to listen to all of each other's ideas at meetings, no discriminating, or putting down. The usual rules apply, even though I don't work here," Jim said sternly. "Lastly, I want you all to do your best, and have fun doing it!" People cheered and he cut the cake, handing out pieces. "If this has got poison in it I'm going to be forced to fire you Oliver!" he called out, grinning. Oliver blushed. A few people clapped Jim on the back. Soon, they'd all left, leaving Ginny and Luna alone with Jim.

"Goodbye Jim," Ginny said, hugging him. "I won't let you down," she said. Tzal sniffed loudly.

I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry, he said, then began crying.

"I know you won't let me down. I have faith in you. In both of you," he said, smiling at them. "Don't be sad, I finally get to retire. I'm going to rest for a while before I go exploring the rest of the world I haven't seen," he said, winking at Luna, who smiled. "I'm sorry Ginny. I read the letters that you got for your column. _Someone_ put them on my 'in' pile," he called out.

"I already said sorry about that Jim! I thought they were for you!" John called back. Ginny and Jim grinned. Jim flicked his wand, and everything that was in his office joined together and shrunk. He picked up the small cube and put it in his pocket, then flicked his wand again. A tray labelled 'In' appeared on the desk.

"There's the letters for you. Luna and I'll leave you to it," he said, grinning. "Have fun," he said with a wink. Ginny smiled and went over to her desk. "One more thing Ginny," Jim said, stopping at the door. He flicked his wand at the door. His name disappeared, and was replaced with '_Ginerva Malfoy_'. "Enjoy working at _The Quibbler_," he said, then left, closing the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco? I'm too tired to go shopping tonight!" Ginny called out as she arrived in the living room.

"All right! I was going to say the same thing!" Draco called back as he walked downstairs to meet her. "Tough day?" he asked. Ginny sighed and nodded. "Want to tell me about it?"

"I'm taking over Jim's job, I have a column now and I don't know if I can do it..." she said, sighing. Draco hugged her.

"You'll do just fine," he said, smirking. Ginny laughed.

"Stop lying," she said.

Excuse me! Attention people! Colin just arrived in the lounge room, Tzal announced. Ginny and Draco went into the lounge room and saw Colin dusting off his robes.

"Hi Colin. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, frowning. Colin looked at them, grinning.

"I wanted to thank you for the job offer. It was one of the first ones I received. There's a few more..." he said, pulling out a large stack of letters from his pocket. "Ok, there's more than a few," he admitted, grinning.

"Do you know which one you're going to choose yet?" Draco asked.

"Probably the one for _The Quibbler_. It's the best offer so far. I get to do freelance photos which means I still have time to take other photos. I was thinking of taking photo's professionally. Portraits of people," he said. Ginny nodded.

"That would be good. How much would you charge?" she asked, grinning.

"Probably a Galleon or two. Not too much so people can't afford it, but so small that people think I'm cheap," he said.

"Three Galleons would be better then. Not one," Draco said.

"All right. I was wondering if I could use your photo from the competition as a starting point..." he said, sounding nervous.

"Oh, I don't know..." Draco said with a frown. Ginny hit him.

"Ignore him Colin. Of course you can use it. You don't want our copy do you?" she asked, indicating to the photo above the fireplace behind him. Colin smiled, then shook his head.

"No. I've got other copies. I just wanted to get your permission before I did anything permanent," he said. "Are you coming on Saturday?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ginny said, smiling at him.

I would! Honestly, face it! The world, or a competition? I'd take the world, with a side order of the competition. If you have the world, then you could just make a competition every day if you wanted! teal said, grinning. Ginny shook her head at him.

"All right. I'm going to go now. I've got to lots of things to do!" Colin said, Apparating away.

Well, that was nice! No goodbye or nothing! He didn't even say hello to me! Tzal said, crying.

Shut it Tzal. Draco said, shaking his head. Ginny yawned.

"I'm going to bed after dinner. I'm exhausted," she said. Draco nodded, agreeing with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight Draco. 'Night Tzal," Ginny said, yawning again.

"What, I'm not going to bed now?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but I'm still allowed to say goodnight to you," she said, glaring at him. Draco poked his tongue out. Quickly, Ginny said a spell and Draco's face became stuck like that.

Get a camera! Right now! Tzal yelled, laughing. Ginny, for once, agreed with him, and made a camera appear.

_Gin... Don't..._ Draco said, unable to speak out loud. She smirked at him, then took the photo. A Polaroid came out of the photo, and she put it beneath the quilt so it could work. After a minute, she brought the photo out, laughing.

Let me see! Let me see! Tzal said, jumping up and down. Ginny showed him the photo. You look so funny! I'm using that for your birthday party! Tzal said, laughing. Draco tried to scowl, making his face look even funnier. Tzal laughed so hard that he clutched his stomach and rolled around in his drawer. Ginny grinned and showed Draco the photo. He glared at her the best he could.

_Take this stupid spell off..._ He said. Ginny shook her head.

_Nope. You can go to sleep like that,_ she said, smirking. Draco walked over to her.

_Well, I was planning on getting you into the miniskirt, but if my face is like this..._ He said. Ginny smirked and took the spell off of him. Tzal grimaced.

Too much info! Bad thoughts! No pictures! We've already gone through this! Tzal yelled, flying into his drawer quickly. Ginny laughed, and kissed Draco quickly. I thought you were exhausted anyway! Tzal yelled at her. She shrugged.

I've got enough energy left... She said, then broke off the mind link with Tzal as she lead her husband over to the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about this one?" Ginny asked Draco, handing him a dress robe. He made a face. "What's wrong with this one?" she asked with a sigh. It had taken less than half an hour for her to pick out a suitable dress, but _two_ hours later Draco still hadn't picked his dress robe!

"I don't like the cut of it..." he said with a pout. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're acting like a little boy who hasn't been given his favourite lollipop!" she said.

"I happen to like lollipops," Draco said with a smirk. Ginny threw her arms up in the air.

"Fine! I'll go home, and I'll expect to see you next week with a suitable robe!" She said, taking the Portkey out of her pocket. Draco grabbed her arm.

"How about this... You pick out a robe that you think I'll like and I'll wear it, no matter what," he said. Ginny smirked. "Not in pink. Black or green. I'll even wear grey, but not pink!" he said. Ginny and Tzal pouted.

You're no fun... What's a party without a guy in a pink robe? Tzal said, grinning.

"All right. Go to the cubicle and I'll get a robe for you," she said, pushing him towards the changeroom. Draco went in and Tzal rubbed his hands evilly.

All right. Where's the pink robes? He asked, grinning. Ginny shook her head, then went down to the bottom of the pile that Draco had made, and pulled out the black robe that she'd originally picked out. He's going to love it... Tzal said, laughing. Ginny smirked and made him straighten out the creases. She went over to the changeroom.

"Draco? I've got one," she said. He opened the door, and took it from her with a playful grin. He pouted when she shook her head, and shut the door for him. Sighing, Draco changed into the robe, and looked at his reflection. He grinned and shook his head. She'd given him the very first one she'd chosen. He shrugged, it looked better than it did then. Maybe it was bad lighting.

_Yeah right. You just wanted to waste all of this time to make me annoyed. We could have been home by now. You would have helped me change into _and_ out of my new dress, but no... Mr-I-can't-choose-anything wasted time!_ Ginny said, grinning when Draco practically flew out of the stall.

_I'm ready!_ He said, going over to the counter. He paid for his robes and made Ginny put the Portkey away, Apparating to Malfoy Manor quickly.

"We're out of the shop! I'm shocked," she said, grinning. "So shocked that I won't be able to move for the next few days," she added, smirking. Draco just grinned.

_I promise that you won't afterwards..._ He said. Tzal shook his head as they flew upstairs.

Teenagers! Male teenagers at that! Always thinking with their... hormones, Tzal said, smirking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Colin!" Ginny said, waving to him. He grinned and waved back to her, going over to them.

"Wow... You look great Gin," Colin said, hugging her. She was wearing a champagne coloured dress, with lipstick, nail polish and shoes to match. Her hair was flowing out in lots of tiny curls. Tzal was hanging from her waist in a sash, getting a very different view of the party, in his opinion. "How long did it take to do your hair?" he asked, frowning.

"Not as long as Draco took to do his," Ginny said with a laugh. Draco scowled at her. "I used my wand, so it was done in about a minute," she said with a shrug. Tzal bowed.

You're welcome! Beauty and hair specialist! Tzal said, blowing out kisses to his 'audience'. Ginny smirked at him.

"It didn't take me more than five minutes to do my hair," Draco said. Ginny grinned.

"Sure, sure Malfoy," Colin said, laughing. "Five minutes is an awful long time for you to do the 'I just got out of bed' look," he said with a grin. Draco smirked at him.

"Who says I didn't?" he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Ginny shook her head.

Men and their egos... She groaned. Tzal nodded, grinning.

"They're going to present the winners in a few minutes. We've got our own table," Colin said excitedly, leading them over to a table, with large 'Reserved' signs on them. "Do you want a drink?" he asked them, seeing the waiter go past.

"No, thankyou Colin. You just sit here and try to relax," Ginny said, patting his hand. Colin nodded.

"I don't think I can relax too much, or else the adrenalin will wear off. I'll probably faint if that goes!" he said, laughing. Soon, a person walked onto the stage and used his wand to make his voice project louder. He coughed once to get everyone's attention. Five veiled photo frames appeared behind him. They were all the same size, so it wouldn't indicate beforehand who had won what place.

"The Wizards Photography Association welcomes everyone tonight, and wishes all of the photographer's good luck with their photos!" he said, and a large round of applause broke out. "My name is West, and I will be presenting the winners with their trophies tonight!" West said, getting more applause. He smiled, then cleared his throat again. "The fourth runner up for the Wizards Photography Competition is..." he said, pausing as he tried to open a large purple envelope. "Gareth May!" he said. Applause rang out as Gareth's photo was unvelied and he walked up to the stage and received his trophy award. His photo was of a house in the sunset. Only the palm tree beside it gave any indication of the weather being bad as it was swaying violently towards the house. He bowed to everyone, then sat at his seat again. "The third runner up tonight is... Rodney Teer!" Rodney walked up to the stage, grinning as he took his award, and his photo was unveiled. Two people were ice skating at night, one single light on them, showing half of each person as if they were one.

"Thanks to everyone who helped me!" he called out before leaving the stage. West glared at him, then turned to his audience.

"The second runner up tonight is... Yvette Par!" he called out. The young woman walked up to the stage smiling. Her photo of a child playing Quidditch was unveiled. She took her award then turned to the crowd, where a large group of her friends clapped loudly, before exiting the stage. Ginny looked at Colin, who looked so nervous she thought he was going to have a cardiac arrest.

"Calm down Colin. You're sweating everywhere," she said. Colin nodded, and didn't do anything. Ginny sighed, and made the sweat patches disappear for him. Draco smirked at her.

"The _first_ runner up for the Wizards Photography Competition is..." West said, opening the envelope with an exaggerated flick of his wand. He took a breath and opened his mouth. "Colin Creevey!" he said. Colin's jaw dropped. Draco shook his hand, grinning, and Ginny hugged him, almost having to push him up to the stage to collect his award. His photo of Draco and Ginny was unveiled, the only still photo so far. Colin shook West's hand as he collected his trophy. "Congratulations," West said, smiling at him.

"Thanks..." Colin said. Everyone's applause was ringing in his head, even as he staggered off the stage to his seat. He barely heard that Gabrielle Delacour won first place. Nor did he see her photo of Jayde Weasley, looking very sad and solemn as she blinked up at her Aunt's camera.

"Congratulations Gabrielle!" Ginny said, hugging her sister-in-law.

"'Ank you Ginnee," Gabrielle said. Ginny grinned, and began speaking in French.

"I really like your photo of Jayde. When did you take it?" she asked. Gabrielle seemed surprised, but smiled and answered her anyway.

"Last month. She's a beautiful child, and I wanted the world to see how she was affected by her parents. She grew up too quickly for a nine-year-old, in my opinion," Gabrielle said, with a rueful smile. "Well, now she's a ten-year-old... Your French is very good," she said.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, smiling.

"Ginny. I think Colin's in shock still," Draco said, looking at Colin's face, not realising he was speaking in French. Ginny looked at Colin, then, excusing herself, went over to her friend quickly.

"Colin? Are you okay?" Ginny asked, remembering to speak in English. She slapped his face slightly. Colin jerked back quickly. "Are you all right Colin?" He nodded. "What's wrong? Surely, you can't be in shock about the award still? It's been half an hour!" Ginny said smiling at him.

"The shock of that won't wear out until tomorrow I think," he said with a grin. "Who's that?" he asked, indicating to the photo of Jayde. Ginny smiled.

"That's Jayde. My niece," she said. "Why?"

"I... I feel like I've met her before..." he said, frowning.

"Did you meet her at Ron's birthday party?" Ginny asked. Colin shook his head.

"No. I would have remembered if I'd seen her," he said. "Who's daughter is she?" he asked, looking at Ginny. She smiled.

"Charlie's," she said. "She's a beautiful girl, don't you think?" Ginny said. Colin nodded, and looked back to the photo, trying to figure out why he felt like he'd known her all of his life.

Jayde's ten. Colin's seventeen. Subtract them and you've got seven years left... That sounds about right... Tzal mused. Ginny frowned.

What sounds right? She asked. Tzal looked away quickly.

Nothing. Just working on my maths... Making sure I can still add and subtract... You're seventeen, and Draco's eighteen. Add them together and you've got thirty-five, he said, as if to prove it. Ginny frowned, but didn't push the topic any further. She looked at Colin again, then to Tzal, who didn't meet her look.

"Ginerva... May I have this dance?" Draco asked, holding a hand out for her. Ginny took it, wondering what he was going on about. There was no music, no dancefloor, nothing.

_I beg to differ. We have everything... Each other is enough,_ he said, kissing her hand with a grin. His other hand was playing with his necklace, she noted vaguely.

_All right... Since when did you become Mr Romantic, and in public?_ She asked with a smirk. Draco grinned and shrugged, letting go of his necklace for the moment.

_I feel like dancing..._ Draco said, leading her out to the balcony. He spun her around, then brought her back to his body, smiling. Ginny shook her head, smiling then put her arm on his shoulder, letting him start dancing.

Oblivious to anyone else, they didn't notice as Colin brought out a camera from his robe pocket and took photo upon photo of them, dancing as if they were the only two people in the world. He shut the curtains with a flick of his wand, letting them dance the rest of the evening away without any interruptions. Colin smiled, then turned back to the party. He walked over to Gabrielle to talk to her about her photo, and Jayde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right! Time for sleep! Tzal said, yawning largely. All that spinning's made me feel really dizzy and tired... He complained with another yawn. Draco smirked at him, though he had to agree. He was dizzy from just seeing Ginny twirl!

"Then imagine how _I_ feel!" she said, to both of them. She collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't think I can get changed... I'm tired..." she said, yawning as she curled up into a ball. Draco helped Ginny change into her pyjamas before geting undressed himself. He smiled when he saw that Ginny was already asleep, and made Tzal take the make up off for her, before climbing into the bed beside her, and wrapping his arms around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere else in the world..._

Pansy stepped inside of the prison with a grimace. It had taken a while for her to _persuade_ the guard to let her see him. _No visitors after hours! It's a stupid rule anyway... _Night time was the only time she could get away from her _fiancée_ without being questioned. Pansy still couldn't believe that she'd had to _lower_ herself and her standards, to actually date Gregory Goyle (of all men!), let alone accept a _marriage_ proposal from him! He'd seemed happy enough, his sorry excuse of a brain not realising that she was faking happiness and joy over his proposal. She still shuddered with disgust with the thought of the wedding night. She'd only just managed to put it off so far with the excuse of her period, and '_if he loved her, he'd wait_', even though they both knew that she'd slept with anyone and everyone during school.

She sighed and looked around as she was lead to his cell. Apart from the smell and disgusting living arrangements, Azkaban prison could now be considered to be as normal as any other prison, now that the Dementors were gone; that she was glad of. She stepped inside the prison cell and looked at the man she was visiting, grimacing again. He was no longer a man, a mere shell of his former confident and handsome self. He looked at her, not saying a thing. Stalking over to him, she stared down at him with a smirk.

"Well, well, well. Look at you now, Blaise Zabini..." she drawled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _Ok... I know, I shouldn't leave everyone hanging there, but I will... I wanted to get this one out a.s.a.p. because I won't be able to update for at least two weeks. I have so much work I have to do during them, so I probably won't have enough time to write! I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me!_

Hurt her! Well, not too much, or else I won't be able to come back... Wait... No, don't hurt her. If you hurt her, you hurt me, and I don't like pain... Well, I like _causing_ it to bad people...

_All right... Settle down Tzal! Get a grip!_

I guess you're right... I still can't believe you put me in my wand box! I take it back! Hurt her! Hurt her badly! I want revenge!

_Shut up..._

_I know you may be confused with how Draco and Ginny healed the burns, so I will try and explain it for you... As well as Draco healing them with his 'ice', he also uses the 'art' of his powers to 'draw' skin back on in his mind. (The note with the list of their powers says 'any type of art', and the body is a work of art. Anything, natural or man-made could be considered as artwork, so the human body is no different.) As Draco used his element, Ginny's body (or Ellen's, whoever you remember better) began to cool down with it. Therefore, she had to warm it up to the normal temperature so her body wouldn't go into shock and she'd have a heart attack._

_I hope that explained it well enough, if not, review and ask questions. I'll try and answer as beest as I can, but remember that I'm not a doctor, and this IS a ficticious piece of work!_

_Ok, enough by me... Review!_

Yeah! Review bad things so you can hurt her!

_Besides, I didn't put you in the wand box. That was Blaise..._

Ok then... Hurt Blaise! Hurt him bad! I want revengeeeeeeeeee!

_You're weird..._

Right... Says she that's talking to herself on the computer!

_You're insinuating that you're me?_

No... Yes... I don't know. I'm confused! (sighs) Just review!

_You heard him people! The review button is calling to you... Press it and use the buttons on the keyboard to write! REVIEW!_

And you think I'm weird!

_Don't forget to review! No shovels allowed!_

Blow up toy hammers are though! They're fun!

_What is it with you and blow up hammers? (Tzal shrugs)_

You started it, not me...

_I did? Oh well... (Brings out a toy hammer and hits Tzal)_

Hey! No hitting! _(Brings out bigger toy hammer and hits me)_

_I thought you said no hitting?_

Oh well... _(Hits me again- I glare evilly)_

_Ok... just review and then your memory will be erased and you won't have to remember this conversation! (Laughs evilly, then coughs)_

Weird... _(Whispers- I heard that!) _Review!

_(What can I say? I had chocolate..._

_84 pages! _And_ on chocolate! Well, not the whole time. I can only wish! I'm weirding myself out...)_

Weirding's not a word! We've already gone through this!

_I know that... So why bring it up again?_

For fun?

_That's a good enough reason for me... (Hits him with a HUGE toy hammer!)_

_All right... Bye people! Yes, I'm really going this time!_

It's about time!

_Shut it Tzal... Bye! (Waves cheerfully and hits Tzal with toy hammer when he's not looking...)_

_Ok, now I'm really going... Bye!_)


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue.

(a/n: _Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm happy that you all still like my work!_

_Someone read my profile! I was bored, and it's getting REALLY long! SOMEONE READ IT! Please? Does anyone read the answers to reviews that I give? Just want to know..._

_I would just like to mention that I bought, read and finished all of HBP when it came out! It took me five hours to read, and I bawled my eyes out at the end! Just in case you wanted to know... _They didn't, so be quiet!_ No! Me, be quiet? Never!_

_entrancer- _Masterpiece? Me? Ok..._ Not you! (Tzal pouts) I couldn't believe it was 84 pages either- it made me tired just thinking about it! I've been thinking about changing it to make it into my own story, but it wouldn't make a lot of sense, I'd have to add a lot things for it to be understood why it's 'controversial' for Harry to do what he did... Does that make sense?_ No, nothing you say makes any sense..._ You're just upset because you weren't the 'masterpiece'..._

_Isador- I'm glad you still like the plot and characters! It should seem to be harder for me to keep this up every week, but it's like second nature now, I just know instinctively what's going to happen to all of the characters, why it happens, and everything else... I'm not making any sense about much today, am I? Sorry! Thanks for your review..._

_Shyla- Glad you love it! Keep reviewing!_

_AllylovesHarry- it's ok, I was just in a weird mood when I Howler'd everyone... sorry! I won't flame anyone anymore... Well, I might, but I'll try not to... No, you can not have your soul back, it's mine. It in the contract that you signed when you first reviewed. I know you wouldn't have seen it- it's in invisible ink. It clearly states '**After my second review, I will hand my soul over to Nival Vixen. If I don't review every time thereafter, Nival Vixen can use my soul for blackmail. I also understand that my soul is a non-refundable item.**' So you see, I have no choice- it's the contract, and your soul is sitting on my shelf with all of my McDonald's toys, and the other's souls too... Tzal's not very happy that you 'claim' to have one like him... (Stage whispers- He's jealous...) I hope Matthias isn't as talkative as Tzal, or as loud! Lol._

_Jojo Bobo- thank you! It's hard to always be fantastic! Oh, wait, you meant the chapter... Yes, I knew that... Ha, ha, ha, ha. It's ok that you didn't review before, and no, you can't have your soul back either... I'm happy that you still like all of my ideas! When all of the 25 chapters are up, I'm going to be very lonely... Do you realise that I'll most likely, probably, hopefully have all of this story finished by the end of October (Ah!), December at the latest! That's scary..._

_1 in hall of freaks- I hope this update was quick enough for you. You realise that by only writing something small you sound like a story junkie? Kind of... I'm just weird; ignore that thing about being a junkie... (Tzal shakes head and hits me with a toy hammer.)_

_fulldark- I hope you're up to here! I'm glad you think my story is amazing! It's good to have new blood... I mean... I want your soul... I mean... Yes... (Pulls horns from head, then smiles sweetly.) Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

_Review again! My story's almost done. Almost..._

_Slytherinsexkitten129- I'm glad you loved the chapter! I had fun writing Julius, but I doubt that he'll return anytime soon... I liked making Ginny stand up for herself. Draco knew that Ginny could do it, and saw that she had everything under control, so he let her do her stuff! So you want to know about Colin and Jayde, huh? You have to wait! So sorry! _No, you're not..._ Oh, well..._

_Like Totally Like- insanely ooc? Never had it described quite like that before... I suppose it makes sense though, considering me! Glad you love it! Keep reviewing!_

_Red9889- I put the people in order that they review so no, you weren't first. Sorry! 3 or 4 days? Well, it took me longer to write it, so we're nowhere near even! Everyone ganged up on Ginny... Can't remember that part. That's not too surprising though! Ha, ha, ha, ha!_

_SilverUnicorn66- you do realise I'm going to take that seriously, and this chapter will be longer than the last one now? Well, I'm only half joking because I have no idea how long this one will end up! The Colin and Jayde bit is supposed to be mysterious, and I'm not going to tell you what it's about, so nah:-P One of your favourite stories? I'm honoured!_

_Little-munchkin-poo- I don't think I can write why Pansy visited Blaise... It's personal... Just kidding! I'm not sure if there will be anything more on them... Maybe, but I know for sure there will be in the sequel, so you may have to wait! Sorry! I know, I'm mean. The Shovelhood, huh? Sounds like a hit! _That was in no way funny._ Yes it was, you just didn't see the funny side of it! _Please! I looked at _all_ sides of it! Not one side was remotely funny!_ Fine, that's your opinion. Go away. _No. By the way, I did want to hex her, but she threatened me with my wand box again, so I couldn't._ Shovels can be used to hit characters, just not me! _Or me! That's against all rules in the Shovelhood._ You don't know that, be quiet! Hitting Blaise is always good fun! Lol._

_Safire Cappy- I'm glad you decided to review! It wasn't a wasted review! I loved it! _The sad thing is, she really did... Personally I think it was a waste too. You didn't even say how much you liked me!_ Shut up Tzal. I made you review in the first place because I have your soul in my possession, and I'm sure you'd like it back, wouldn't you? (Dangles soul above your head, laughing evilly.) _You've just taken 'weird' to a new extreme._ Oh goody! I've always wanted to do that! (Tzal shakes his head while I smile and wave at non-existent people.) All right, if you don't want to review next time, then don't. _I want her to though! I want to be noticed! Give me attention!_ No, Tzal._

_GoddessofNight419- I hope you didn't get too many nightmares about Harry! Keep reviewing!_

_blissfulsinx- I didn't even think of it until you wrote it, but no, Colin and Ellen are not related in any way, and neither are Colin and Charlie. Jayde looks like Ellen, but she's got Charlie's eyes._

_White Wolf- I like rhetorical questions, they're fun! _:-)_ I asked questions before if anyone wanted a sequel, because I wasn't sure whether people wanted me to keep writing or not. Everyone obviously did so there _will _be a sequel! I will update as soon as I possibly can, again, there _is_ going to be a sequel, and I'm glad you love my story! Tzal says hi. _I _can_ say my own 'hi's' you know! Hi!_ Happy now? You said your hello, now go away. _Never!

_Aisling Angel- here's your update! Thanks for your review!_

_Tempestuous- I'm sorry about the whole Ginerva-Ginevra thing. I already started calling her Ginerva before I found out that it was wrong, and I didn't want to change it halfway through. As for Narcissa's nickname being Narcy, would you prefer Cissa instead? I don't mind changing her name, as I do realise that it does sound slightly 'kiddish'. Not too sure about a name for a house elf though... _:-)_ Do those two small mistakes make it _that_ painful to read? I hope not!_

_If you want, on the Draco and Ginny (dot) com site I have changed Ginny's name to Ginevra, but it is fairly far behind, as I just posted Chapter Four, and I doubt I will call Narcissa 'Narcy' there... As for the OOC, I wrote this story long before any real information about the two main characters was released in a Harry Potter book. There was the usual knowledge of Draco smirking a lot and Ginny being quiet and totally in love with Harry, but that was really all. I started writing this on paper 2 years ago, and then both typing and posting this and last year, so I haven't been able to keep with the relevant information that has been given by JK Rowling. I am sorry if this offends you, but may I also remind you that this is a fan fiction work, and the same guidelines do not always appear as with JK Rowling's work._

_Thank you for your truthful review! I hope I answered your review! _Well, not really as there wasn't a question to answer..._ Shut up, I've got the Goddess of all headaches, and you're only making it worse... _I've got the headache too, you know... You're right, it is getting worse... I'll be quiet willingly now.

_(The headache's gone, so no need to worry people!)_

_For all the hormonal people, there is smut further on. Non descriptive, so don't get too excited!_

_This chapter's going to be a small one, because I hardly have any time to do anything, and when I do, I'm so exhausted, I'm usually asleep. I would apologise for this being late, but I had exams, so get off my case! Just kidding people!_

_I won't Howler anyone anymore, unless of course I don't get one review! Then I'll cry and EVERYONE will be Howler'd! _

_I don't own chess, checkers, Snakes and Ladders, Backgammon, Tic-Tac-Toe, Ludo, Pachessi, Tricky Triangle, and Noughts and Crosses, and S.O.S._

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Twenty**

Ginny walked into her office and sat down. Her 'in' tray was almost overflowing with letters. Ginny sighed and grabbed the first letter. Luna popped her head in and smiled at her.

"Hi Ginny! Wow... That's really full! If you want, I can organise them into groups and similar topic if you want. It's a simple spell. Daddy taught it to me to help with my homework," Luna said.

"Thank you Luna. That would be a great help!" Ginny said with a smile. Luna said the spell, and all of the letters began to organise themselves.

"How do you like the name '_Dear Ginny_' for the column title?" Luna asked.

"I like it," Ginny said with a grin.

"Good. I'll leave you to it then..." Luna said, shaking her head as more letters arrived and organised themselves too. "Have fun Ginny," she said, closing the door. Ginny started reading the letters in the 'boy trouble' pile.

Why can't there be a 'girl trouble' pile? Why does it always have to be the guys that are the trouble? Tzal asked, frowning.

There is a 'girl trouble' pile Tzal.

Oh... Didn't see that. Wow, the entire one letter! And the guys are in trouble how many times? One hundred? Tzal asked sarcastically. Ginny shrugged.

Guys don't like to complain. It makes them seem less of a man probably. They don't want to wreck their ego by admitting that they've had to ask for help with their girlfriend or boyfriend. Ginny said absent-mindedly as she started reading the lone letter in the 'girl trouble' pile. She frowned, then read the letter again.

'_I love my wife, but I have the feeling she's cheating on me. How do I confront her about it without getting hexed?_' Easy! Take her wand away from her, tie her to a piece of furniture then ask her when you're not within kicking, spitting or hitting distance! Tzal said, grinning. Ginny shook her head at him, then wrote an answer similar.

_After you've taken her wand away, _ask_ her. Don't accuse her of cheating- ask._

Oh... That's no fun! Tzal said, pouting. Ginny shrugged.

I doubt that he's looking for a 'fun' answer Tzal. It's his marriage and his wife. Tzal shrugged.

Fine... What's the next letter then? He asked, making one float up. Ginny read it.

Somehow, I don't think they've got the right concept of this column... She said with a grin.

'_Dear Ginny, will you go on a date with me?_' I don't think he's got the right _magazine_, let alone column! He wants the one in _Playwizard_! Tzal said, laughing.

You're a weird wand Tzal... Ginny said, raising an eyebrow at him. Tzal smirked and bowed.

Why thankyou! He said. How many more of those letters do you have? He asked, seeing the pile that he'd taken the letter from. He began counting as Ginny started reading a letter from a different pile. Thirty-six! What, did they put your photo in the advertisement too? Tzal asked, incredulous.

I don't think so... Ginny said, answering a letter, and getting another. Tzal, do you know how to get rid of acne?

I've never had it before... Tzal said with a shrug. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. No, I don't know how to get rid of acne. Tell them to go to Madam Pomfrey, or try one of those products they're selling in the Muggle world to reduce pores or whatever they do... Tzal said. Ginny nodded and replied to that letter. How many letters are you going to reply to in one column? He asked suddenly.

No idea... How many do you think I could get in? Tzal thought about it for a moment.

Well, judging on the size of your writing, and the length of a basic reply, probably about twenty each week, if you're lucky. So it would take about a month to get through all of these alone. That actually depends on the size of your column. How big _is_ it? Tzal asked. Ginny shrugged.

I think Luna made it half a page...

That means you'll get forty, if you're lucky. Tzal said. Ginny nodded. More letters appeared and organised themselves.

Well, I could do forty each week if everyone would just stop sending letters. It's going to take me years to get through this! I didn't realise so many people had so many problems! Ginny said as more arrived. She sighed, then kept working.

Ginny shook her head when she heard Tzal snoring. At first she thought he was joking, then realised that Tzal was indeed, asleep. She sighed and looked at her watch. Two hours until lunchtime...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny?" John said, sticking his head into the office. "Are you in there?" he asked, trying to see over the piles and piles of letters.

"Yes, I'm at my desk John..." Ginny replied. John walked over to her.

"How many letters did you get? It looked like _everyone_ in the wizarding world's written to you!" John exclaimed, looking shocked. "That pile's huge! What is it?" he asked.

"That pile is the one for guy's asking me out on a date. Which reminds me..." She said, burning all of the letters in that pile. "I've already written at the top of my column for them to stop asking as I'm married. I just hope they get the message!" Ginny said, grinning. "At the moment there's just over two hundred letters..." she said with a sigh. "I've answered thirty and read forty," Ginny said. More letters appeared and went into different piles. One pile increased largely. "I've got to tell Luna to make a jokes page or something... I've had about fifty letters alone with people telling me their jokes! Some are really crude too..." Ginny said with a smirk. "One of them had a laughing spell on it. And I believe that my brother's have sent me some of them," she said, shaking her head.

"I'll take them for you..." John said, grabbing the letters out of the tray. "It's time for lunch. Do you want something brought to you, or do you want to come down to the lunch room?" he asked. Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked at the mounds of envelopes on her desk.

"I'll go down to the lunch room," she said, standing up.

Did I hear the word 'lunch'? Tzal asked. Ginny grinned and shook her head at him.

Now you decide to wake up! Your snoring has been annoying me for the past two hours!

Sorry. So is it time for lunch or not? Tzal asked, grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes then followed John to the lunchroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco? Are you home?_ Ginny called out when she arrived in the lounge room.

_I'm in your study._ Draco replied, sounding annoyed. Ginny went to her study and saw Draco stuck to a quill. _All I tried to do was borrow a ruddy quill and I get stuck here for half the day!_ He complained. Ginny smirked at him.

_Why didn't you call me?_ She asked, going over to him. Draco glared at her.

_Because then you would have been as smug as you are now._ He said. Ginny burst out laughing. Draco huffed and crossed his arms. _When you're ready..._

_You look so funny! Why'd you grab the purple quill?_ She asked, laughing still.

_It was the closest one..._ He grumbled. Ginny stopped laughing and took the spell off of him.

_Here I was hoping that you would try and steal the chair..._ She said, grinning. Draco sat on the chair, smirking.

_You only had to ask..._ He said, kissing her.

Oh Gods... What have we said about _those_ kind of pictures? Tzal exclaimed, going green. Ginny laughed and put him on the desk, then sat on Draco's lap, smirking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up and looked around. Ginny was gone, and there was a note beside him.

_Draco,_

_My mum is coming over later today._

_I won't be able to be there, sorry!_

_The column's got so many letters that I'll be busy until leaving time!_

_I am sorry about this Draco._

_Owl me,_

_Gin._

Draco groaned in annoyance, then rolled over again, hoping to go to sleep. When sleep didn't come, Draco climbed out of bed and trudged into the bathroom to have a shower. He didn't want Molly coming over while Ginny wasn't there. She'd probably think that he'd locked her outside or something!

_No, she wouldn't Draco. You're as pessimistic as Tzal!_

_I try,_ he replied, smirking. _Why didn't you wake me up?_ He asked yawning.

_I tried to. You grumbled about being sick and wanting cookies before rolling over and going to sleep again. You've got to start getting up earlier. You've got two business' to run now..._ She said, grinning. She waited for his response, knowing what it would be.

_You sound like my mother..._ He replied, smirking at her. Ginny poked her tongue out at him.

_Knew you were going to say that. Narcy's coming over tomorrow by the way. Try and wake up before ten... Knowing your mother, she'll probably be there at eight to say bye to me, and to annoy you for the rest of the day until you drag your lazy butt out of bed!_

_Funny..._

_Who said I was joking?_ Ginny said, smirking. Draco rolled his eyes at her, and turned the link off. He finished his shower, dried, changed into clothes and went down to the dining room.

"Master Draco? Your breakfast is ready for you," Twila said. "Mrs Weasley is coming over at lunchtime today," she said. Draco nodded.

"Yes, I know. Thank you Twila," he said and sat down. He didn't want Molly to come over, because he knew that sooner or later the topic of why she didn't trust or like him would come up. He sighed inwardly. Better to get it over and done with before it became an ever bigger and uglier problem. He finished his breakfast and read last week's edition of _The Quibbler_, grinning when he saw the advertisement for Ginny's column.

_'Dear Ginny'?_ He said, smirking at her. She smirked.

_I had no hand in naming it, and besides that's all people are writing at the beginning of every letter! For once I just one to read 'to' or 'hello'! Heck, I'd even take 'G'day'! Dear Ginny, dear Ginny, dear Ginny... I'm going to hit the next person that says 'Dear Ginny!'_ She said, shaking her head in disbelief. _Are you going to be ok with Mum today or did you want me to try and come over?_ She asked suddenly.

_Well, I'd usually say no and beg you to come over, but I think you'll end up so stressed that you're wasting time listen to your mother's rambling's that you'll throw something through a window!_ He said, smirking. Ginny nodded, grinning.

Yeah, and it will probably be me! Wait, I'm giving you ideas... It will probably be that ugly looking statue near the window here... What _is_ that thing? Tzal asked, peering over at the statue.

_It's supposed to be modern Muggle art, I think._ Ginny said, shrugging. _So you sure you'll be all right?_ She asked Draco again. He nodded.

_I'll be fine. If I'm not then I'll say that I was supposed to meet you for lunch or I have a meeting at work. I'll think of something, but I'm sure I won't need it_, he added with a grin. Ginny rolled her eyes.

_Sure you won't. Don't say that you're meeting me for lunch because I already owled Mum telling her that I wouldn't be able to come for lunch._ Ginny said. Draco groaned in annoyance.

_All right... That means I can't skip lunch now!_ He said. Ginny smirked and cut him off.

I think I worked out what the statue's supposed to be now! Tzal announced. No one answered him. Hello? I worked out what it means! Give me some attention damn it! He said, frowning.

All right. What does it mean? Draco asked, sounding as bored as possible.

I think it's supposed to be a person bending backwards... Well either that, or it's the weirdest looking animal _I've_ ever seen! And that's saying something! I've seen a Boggart in it's true form for the God's sakes! Tzal said dramatically.

Really? What did it look like? In fact, _how_ did you see a Boggart in its true form? Draco asked with a frown. Tzal grinned

I don't want to spoil your imaginative workings by telling you what it is. If I said it was a little worm, you wouldn't believe me, because you've got this image of it being a huge monster. As for _how_... I wasn't scared of anything, I wasn't with anyone, and I didn't have a wand box then... Evil wand box, he muttered, glaring into space. Well, it was also the fact that I scared the Boggart. They can talk, you know. It's quite funny what Boggart's are scared of. _All_ of them are scared the same small thing.

Which is? Draco asked, too intrigued to be bothered that Tzal was making everything so dramatic.

They're scared that someone will find out what their true form is, and their image will be shattered into millions of tiny fragments. Worms with ego's have to live up to their reputations of being big and horrifying monsters, Tzal said. Draco frowned.

Are you telling me that a Boggart _is_ a worm? He asked. Tzal smirked and turned off the connection with a wink. Draco shook his head and finished his breakfast, then went outside. Twila appeared in front of him, looking both nervous and angry.

"Twila tried to stop them Master, but the nasty men wouldn't do as Twila said," she said, pointing over to the group of uniformed men walking over.

"It's all right Twila. I'll see what they want," he said. Twila nodded, then with a glare at the men, disappeared.

"Mr Malfoy!" the head person said, looking angry. "Where did you hide Ellen Weasley?" he asked, glaring.

"If you'll excuse me, I usually don't answer to people that have entered my home without my say so, that have been rude to my staff, and accuse me of things without even introducing themselves properly. Now leave my property before I call the Minister of Magic personally," he said, glaring at the man. When the man didn't move, Draco told Tzal to get Percy for him.

"Your _father_ may have had sway over Fudge, but that does not mean that you can influence the Minister of Magic with your money," the man snarled at him. Draco tried not to laugh at the man's obvious lack of knowledge, and kept his glare on his face.

"You're right about that, but as he _is_ my brother-in-law, and of the person you accused me of hiding, so he'll probably be quite concerned about the matter and want to handle it personally. In fact, here he comes now," Draco said, smirking over the man's shoulder. The man didn't look, but his a few of his colleagues did, and one of them tapped his shoulder quickly.

"It's him. It's the Minister of Magic," the smaller man whispered. The head man looked around, and seeing Percy striding towards them, tried not to go pale and show that he was shocked.

"Draco," Percy said, shaking his hand with a grin. "How are you? What's going on? Ginny didn't say much," he said frowning. Draco indicated to the group of men in front of him.

"These men have come onto my property without permission, they were rude to my house-elf, who was not happy, to say the least, _and_ they accused me of hiding Ellen. To top it off, they haven't even introduced themselves, so I have no idea who they are, or where they're from," Draco said. Percy obviously knew at least one of the men, as he was shaking his head at him.

"I told you not to do anything Jack. I _told_ you that Draco had nothing to do with Ellen's disappearance. They're doctor's from St. Mungo's, Draco. Ellen's gone missing, and you were supposedly the last person to see her, along with Ginny and Charlie. As they can't find Charlie, the doctors made you their top suspect," Percy said, sounding apologetic and annoyed. "Come on Jack. Go back to work, and I'm sure Mr Malfoy won't press any charges," Percy said, giving the older man a nudge. Jack Disapparated, as did the rest of the men he had come with. Percy turned to Draco with a sigh. "Sorry about that Draco. I already know what you did. Charlie contacted me, and told me what happened. I can't go telling the doctor's though; they'll tell Mum, and she'll go crazy. She's still not happy that Charlie left without telling her anything, so she's got the doctors worked up, saying that they lost a patient, and all of that crap. I honestly believe that she's just _trying_ to cause more paperwork for me. Where is Charlie? I want to owl him to come back!" Percy said with a laugh.

"Can't tell you that Percy. Sorry for getting you out of the office, but they were really getting on my nerves. Poor Twila. She was _not_ happy with those men at all. I think that if they ever try to come back she'd use her magic on them. I wonder if she'd take money to do that. It would be interesting to see what she does," Draco said smirking. Percy laughed.

"I'd pay to watch! I've got to go," he said as beeps came from inside his robe. Groaning, he pulled out a small black box, like a Muggle beeper. "Well, my paperwork just increased to 200 contracts. Why can't people just work out things on their own? I'm not going to be able to take a holiday for another 5 years at the rate this is going!" Percy complained and Disapparated with a sigh. Draco shook his head, then looked at his pocket watch.

"All this fuss, and it's not even twelve! Waste of time," he grumbled, then went down to the stables, his original place of destination. He opened the stable door, and walked inside, not seeing Anthony anywhere. He didn't see Storm either, he noted, looking around. Pushing the side door, he walked out into the paddock, and saw Anthony riding Storm. When Anthony saw Draco, he paled slightly, and told Storm to stop. He climbed off of the stallion's back and walked him over to the stable.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just exercising him. He hasn't been out for ages, and then he asked me to ride him, and there was no one around, and I didn't know you were coming down here, so I just started riding him. It won't happen again, sir," Anthony said quickly. Draco grinned.

"Settle down Anthony! I've told you to call me Draco. I don't mind if you ride him, as long as you make sure that Storm's okay with it. In fact, I doubt that I'll ever have time to ride him, so why don't you have him? You can keep him here and exercise him, but he'll be yours," Draco said, rubbing Storm's neck tenderly. "Well, if it's all right with Storm that is." Storm nuzzled him.

_Thank you Master,_ the horse said with a smile. Draco nodded, satisfied.

"He's yours. No arguing Anthony," Draco said. Anthony nodded. "Oh, and invite Oliver over. You're having dinner with us tomorrow night," he said. Anthony opened his mouth to protest, but Draco held up a hand to silence him. "Did you have any pressing engagements?" Anthony shook his head. "Then it's final. You and Oliver are having dinner at the Manor tomorrow," Draco said with a grin.

"Thank you sir," Anthony said grinning. "Sorry, Draco," he corrected himself.

"It's all right. Do you mind if I just ride Storm once more? I need to find something out," Draco explained. Anthony nodded and handed the reins to Draco.

"You can ride him any time you like, Draco. I don't think I'll ever be able to think of him as mine," Anthony said, then told Storm to go before Draco could say anything.

_What would you like to find out?_

_Where did you take Ginny before the event with Zabini? She's been dreaming about the forest a lot. Something about a portal._

_I did not wish for that to happen. I only meant for her to know what was in the forest, not for any nightmares to come to her. I apologise._

_It's all right Storm._ Draco said. Suddenly, Storm stopped and cocked his head to one side. _What is it? Is something wrong?_ Storm shook his head, then turned around, going back to the stables.

_Ginny's mother is here._ Storm said. Draco grimaced.

_So, we can't go for that ride I presume?_ He asked with a grin. Storm shook his head.

_Old Master should not fear Ginny's mother. I do not fear my mate's mother._

_That's because she died three years ago._ Draco said. This wasn't really helping.

_Even so, I was not afraid of her when she was living. It would be scary to see her now though._ Storm said, and stopped in the stables. Draco climbed off, and, after saying goodbye to Anthony and Storm, tried to make himself look presentable before going up to the Manor.

"There you are Draco. I was wondering whether you'd left when your house-elf told you I was here," Molly said, with a sniff. "I already know that Ginny's not here, so let's try and get this over and done with quickly. Arthur expects me to be here for an hour at least, and wants a full report when I get home. I can't believe that he's forcing me to do this," she said with an icy glare to no where in particular. Draco nodded, then indicated to the lounge.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked. Molly nodded, then sat on the lounge. Twila came in with a tray of biscuits and tea.

"You can start off the conversation, I don't feel like talking," Molly said, taking one of the biscuits. Draco sighed and took a breath to steady his nerves.

"Why are you so hostile to me? Well, not hostile, but you're cold towards me, no matter what I do to try and make you see that I love Ginny," he said, looking at her. He refrained from wiping his sweaty hands, telling himself off silently for being so... emotionally distressed about this. Molly finished her biscuit, and even then didn't answer for the longest time. Finally, Draco wiped his hands, but didn't sigh in annoyance, knowing that Molly would definitely not answer his question then.

"_You_ love Ginny? Yet, you are a Malfoy, and as Lucius often said, they have no hearts, and can not love. No, let me finish," she said as he began to say something. Draco shut his mouth, then listened. "Ever since she met you, you and your family has made her life miserable, whether or not it was giving her the diary, or calling her names in the hall at school. You went out of your way to make _my daughter's_ life as close to hell as possible. Our families have hated each other for centuries, and you think that by marrying Ginny, my Ginny, you can make that go away overnight? Your father made my husband's life miserable, always degrading him, taunting him about his clothes, his hobbies; in fact, Lucius taunted Arthur about anything. He was also the one that gave my daughter the diary that ruined her life. You don't know what it's like to have your life ruined at eleven, do you? She was shattered, and became a shell of her former self. Before your family came near her, she was happy, laughing and friendly. After that one incident, she became pale, thin and I didn't hear her laugh for three years. _Three_ years! That's enough to send any person crazy with worry. She didn't smile, or laugh. She cried. Every night for three years, she cried," Molly said. Draco nodded.

"I know that Mrs Weasley. I am not my father, and whatever he said about Malfoy's may indeed be right, but I proud myself on being my mother's son as well. Sirius Black was her family, and you saw how much the man loved _Potter_. I am not only a Malfoy, as you seem to think, but I am a Black as well. It was your daughter that made me realise that, and for that I am forever grateful to her," he said. Before he could continue, Molly cut in.

"So you only married her because she made you feel obliged? You just wanted to show her that you were grateful, and greedy, so you married Ginny, is that it?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, you didn't let me finish Mrs Weasley," he said, his voice cold. "I am not Lucius, even though I may look like him, and you seem to think that I am him, I am not Lucius. I fought alongside Ginny in the war and I helped her kill Voldemort, and Potter. I have saved her life more than the one time you know of. I have let her make her own decisions, and she has often helped me with decisions. My businesses, for example, are now introducing new policies and work ethics because of a _single_ meeting that Ginny attended. I can only apologise for what Lucius did to your husband, but as I had no hand in it, I doubt anyone would take my apology too seriously, or hardly think it necessary. What else? Oh, yes. You say that Ginny was a shell of her former self. You and your family can claim responsibility for _that_ one. You didn't go near her for three months! She wasn't given any comfort, any emotion from any of you, except the constant knowledge that you were all afraid of her! You stopped talking when she walked into a room, you didn't hug her, you didn't even _look_ at her properly. You can not blame my family, or myself, for that. It was your responsibility to be caring and her comfort. Have you taken a look at her recently Molly? She laughs at least once _every_ day. She hasn't cried since we argued, and before that, because of her miscarriage," Draco said. At this, Molly scoffed. "Yes?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"There was no _miscarriage_. I doubt there even _was_ a baby. _All_ women in the Weasley, and Prewett family have had their babies when they discovered they were pregnant. Not _one_ of them had a miscarriage," she said. Draco stared at her.

"She was _stabbed_ Mrs Weasley. You should not talk of things you know nothing about. She was lucky to survive, yet you accuse her of faking a miscarriage?" he asked, incredulous. If she weren't a woman, _and_ his wife's mother, he would have slapped her by now.

"I... I didn't know. No one... no one told me," she stammered. "You only said that she lost the baby, not how..." she said, thinking back.

"All of this still has no reason for why you're not... yourself with me," Draco said, trying to get the conversation back on course. Molly narrowed her eyes at him, then sighed and stopped glaring.

"Some of it is... Since she met you, she's been in danger. Like you said, you've saved her many times. She's burnt her entire body, she's been kidnapped, now I find out she's been stabbed. You've not only put my baby's life in danger; you've lied to me about it too. I don't believe that stuff about you healing her body, no matter if you _are_ an Elemental or not," she said with a sniff.

"We haven't wanted to worry you, but I can see that was fruitless. I'll tell you everything you want to know," Draco said. He quickly told Ginny what was happening.

_All right, tell her. She's not going to be happy._

_She's not happy now._ Draco replied with a smirk. _I've got to listen to your mother, so go away dear._ He said, grinning. Ginny poked her tongue out at him, then shut him out.

"What don't I know about Ginny that you know?" Molly asked. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure what you _do_ know, so maybe if you tell me what you know, then I can tell you what you don't," Draco said. Molly nodded.

"All right. I now know that Harry Potter raped her, but I don't know when that started. She was almost killed by Harry after being kidnapped by him. I found that out from Ron. You saved her, supposedly, when her wrists and neck was cut, although I don't see how that was possible. You almost died, or were supposed to have your soul taken out or something like that..." Molly said with a frown. "The details are a bit sketchy on that one. You two supposedly have telepathy, but I haven't seen anything to prove that," she said with a sniff.

"I don't see how we can prove something that's in our minds Molly. If you like, you could ask me something about you that only Ginny would know, and you don't think she would have told me," Draco suggested. Molly looked at him suspiciously, then nodded.

"All right. Tell me what _you_ think my favourite recipe is," she said. Draco frowned. Favourite recipe?

"Meatloaf?" he guessed, having no idea. Molly gave a small smile.

"Ask Ginny," she said. Draco nodded.

_Ginny? Molly wants to know if we've got telepathy, so this is a lovely test. What's your mother's favourite recipe?_ He asked. _Oh, and I've told Anthony to invite Oliver over for dinner tomorrow,_ he added. Ginny then smirked at him.

_I'll tell Oliver. Her favourite recipe is chocolate cake with a fudge centre and chocolate icing._

_Do you think if I asked nicely that she'd make some?_ Draco asked, his mouth watering.

_I know the recipe, so I can make it for you if you like._

_I love you!_ He exclaimed, grinning.

_It's because of the cake, isn't it?_ She asked, smirking. Draco nodded, then cut her off.

"Chocolate cake with a fudge centre and chocolate icing," Draco said, grinning. Molly narrowed her eyes, then nodded. "That's what Ginny said, isn't she right?" He asked her with a frown.

"No, you were right. I didn't think it would take five minutes to ask, that's all," she said.

"Oh, I asked Ginny if she'd make me some. I'm a sucker for chocolate," he said with a grin. Molly nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure... I think that's all I know. What don't I know?"

"Potter started raping Ginny the month before she stopped talking. That was October. When Ginny was forced to cut her throat and wrists, I used my power as an Elemental to stop it and heal her. I'm still not too sure about everything but I think I fixed her mind as well... Due to that event, our souls are bound together, and if I die, then so will Ginny, because part of my soul is with hers, and vice versa. You can not ask me to prove that one, because of two reasons. One, I will not put my wife at risk to prove to you something about our souls, and two, I have no will for Ginny or myself to die this young. When Harry kidnapped Ginny, she killed him, but he hit me with the Dementor hex. Because I saved Ginny that time, the spell didn't work, because I had her soul with mine. I don't think there's much else to tell you. Potter raped her, McGonagall tried to kill us, Voldemort tried to kill us, Lucius stabbed her, and she had the miscarriage. Ginny and Pansy have fought over me. Hermione's slapped Pansy over Ginny, and Ron's punched Potter because of Ginny. Ginny almost killed me, or in the very least threatened to leave me, when I got jealous of something stupid. Skeeter tried to show that our marriage was a fake, which it is not. I think that's all," Draco said.

"What about Ellen? I know you two did something. Where is she? What did you do? Where's Charlie and Jayde gone?" she asked, her voice rising slightly with each word. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We healed Ellen's burns, then took them all away so they could get to know each other again without the media and doctors hailing a medical miracle. That's all. They didn't want anyone to find them, or talk to anyone, so we helped them with that," Draco said with a small shrug.

"Charlie doesn't even want to see me? His own mother?" Molly asked her face stern as well as disappointed. Draco nodded.

"He said no one, even you Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry," Draco said. Molly nodded with a sad sniff. "They're coming back soon, why don't you just let them have their holiday?" he suggested.

"I suppose so," Molly said. "Where are they at least?" she asked.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley, I can't tell you that," Draco said. Molly sniffed indignantly then stood up.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, I'm going to have to leave," she said.

"I promised I wouldn't tell Mrs Weasley, surely you can understand that? I promised I wouldn't tell _anyone_, not even you. I haven't told anyone," Draco said. Molly nodded.

"I understand, but I am his _mother_. Don't you think I have a right to know where he is?"

"Of course you do. He just wants time alone with _his_ family for a while, don't you think that's _his_ right, as a father?" Draco asked. "Please, sit down Mrs Weasley," Draco said. Molly sat reluctantly.

"I just wish I knew he was all right," she sobbed, her eyes filling with tears.

"I can ask him to send you a postcard if you'd like. I won't promise anything, because I have no control over Charlie, but I'll ask him," Draco said. Molly smiled at him.

"Thank you, dear! That would be lovely!" she said, dabbing away at her tears. "I have an appointment to attend, so I should go," she said, sounding sorry. She hugged Draco tightly. "Thank you for talking with me Draco," she said, smiling. Draco smiled back.

"You're welcome Mrs Weasley. It was my pleasure," he replied.

"Call me Molly," she said. "Bye dear," she said then Disapparated after he'd said goodbye.

_Now that wasn't so bad, was it?_ Ginny asked Draco with a smile. Draco frowned.

_I guess... So do you want to come home for lunch now?_ He asked.

_No, thanks. I swear if I get any more offers for a date, I'm going to send them a letter back with a curse on it!_ Ginny said, shaking her head. Draco grinned.

_Have fun with that... I better go see Charlie. I won't have time after tomorrow. I have to start working again..._ He said with a pout. Ginny smirked.

_Welcome to the world of working class people!_ She said, then broke the connection off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Flooed to Hawaii, and stepped out of the fireplace quickly.

"Charlie?" he called. Charlie walked in, grinning.

"Hey Draco. Here for a holiday?" he asked.

"I wish. How is Ellen?" Draco asked. Charlie smiled.

"Great. She just went out with Jayde for ice cream. Apparently, the store down the road makes peanut butter ice cream," Charlie said with a grin. They both heard the door open and female voices drifted into the room.

"Charlie?" Ellen called out.

"In the living room. Draco's here," Charlie called back. Jayde ran in and hugged her uncle tightly, forgetting about her ice cream. Charlie winced as Jayde pulled away, her ice cream all over Draco's clothes. "Sorry about that Draco," he said.

"It's all right. I know a spell. Want to see?" Draco asked Jayde, who nodded enthusiastically. He waved his wand, and the ice cream disappeared from his robes, then appeared on Jayde's face. "Wrong spell..." Draco said with a grin. Charlie began laughing as Jayde pouted. "Just kidding. This is the proper one," he said, and waved his wand again. The ice cream flew back onto Draco's clothes, and then back onto the cone Jayde was holding. "Better?" he asked as she frowned, then licked the ice cream. Jayde nodded, and continued to eat her ice cream. "Hello Ellen," Draco said when Ellen walked in, smiling. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm feeling better than I have for the last few months," she replied with a smile.

"Are you still using that balm and the herbs?" Draco asked. Ellen nodded.

"Yes... They're working perfectly. Thank Ginny for me, will you?" she asked.

"I will," he replied.

"So if you're not here for a holiday, why are you here?" Charlie asked.

"Molly's worried about you, and she set the doctors on me this morning. She wants to know that you're all right, and doesn't believe Ginny or myself," Draco said with a grin. "I told her I'd ask you to send a postcard or a letter," he said. Charlie sighed.

"We're leaving soon, she can't just wait?" Draco shook his head.

"Apparently not," he replied.

"I'll send a letter. If I send a postcard she'll know where we are," Charlie said.

"Can you send one to the doctors too? They might stop thinking of me as a suspect," Draco said with a grin.

"What's a suspect?" Jayde asked, frowning.

"It's a person that is in trouble for doing something wrong," Draco replied.

"Oh," Jayde said, and went back to eating her ice cream.

"You excited about next month?" Charlie asked. "Ron and Hermione's wedding?" he prompted when Draco looked at him blankly.

"Yes. I want to see what Fred and George are going to do to him on the buck's night," Draco said, smirking evilly. Charlie laughed.

"Nothing short of amazing, knowing those two. How is everyone?" Ellen asked.

"They're all good. Hermione's driving Ron crazy by reading Shakespeare all day and night, then wants liquorice at odd times of the night," Draco said, grinning. Ellen nodded.

"Ellen always wanted pickled onions..." Charlie said, frowning. "I can't even _look_ at a pickled onion anymore without running for the hills," he said with a laugh. "I suppose that's better than liquorice. Ron won't be happy. He hates liquorice with a vengeance!" Charlie said, grinning. "How about everyone else?"

"Bill and Fleur are in France for a while, visiting Fleur's family. Fred and George have locked themselves in the lab, working on a new project, so Katie and Angelica aren't happy about it. Ginny's offered to look after both sets of twins so that they can try and get their husbands outside of the shop sometime this century," Draco said with a grin. "Percy's overloaded with paperwork, and Penelope's threatening divorce if he doesn't stop working for at least one night," he finished.

"Poor Penelope. I guess we should get back to work soon. The dragon's aren't going to tame themselves," Ellen said with a grin.

"They could try. It'd make everything so much easier," Charlie said, grinning back at her.

"Mummy? Can we go see the volcano again?" Jayde asked, tugging on her mother's skirt.

"I'm sorry sweetie, Mummy's tired after that walk to the shops," Ellen said, sounding sorry. Jayde nodded. "Do you want Mummy to help you wash up?" she offered. Jayde nodded, smiling. Ellen lifted her up, then carried her upstairs to the bathroom after saying goodbye to Draco.

"Bye Ellen. Bye Jayde," Draco called. Jayde waved to him, smiling. Draco smiled, then turned to Charlie. "I better go now. I've got dinner with Ginny," he said, grinning. Charlie shook his head.

"All right. I don't want to know any more... Have a nice dinner," he said.

"I didn't actually mean _dinner_," Draco said with a wink then Disapparated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny arrived at home after an exhausting day. She just wanted to go upstairs and sleep, and sleep, and sleep.

Me too... Tzal said.

You slept the entire day, what are you on about? Ginny asked him. Tzal grinned with a shrug.

Well, there goes my sympathy...

"Ginny?" Twila said before she could go anywhere. Ginny looked at the house-elf. "Master Draco wants Ginny to give Ginny's wand to me, then go upstairs to Master's bedroom. He has a surprise for you," she said in a hushed tone. Ginny nodded, and gave Tzal to Twila before going upstairs.

I want to see what the surprise is! Tzal said, and tried to get out of Twila's grip. Twila clicked her fingers, and Tzal stopped moving. You're mean to use magic on me Twila, Tzal said with a pout.

"Twila is only doing what Master Draco asks of her," she said, but Tzal could tell she was happy to make him immobile.

_Draco?_ Ginny called, opening the bedroom door. Hundreds of candles were lit and giving out a romantic glow. There were rose petals everywhere, but Ginny couldn't see Draco. _Where are you?_ She asked him, frowning. _If this is the way you're trying to get sex, I don't think it's going to work... _He appeared in front of her, grinning.

_Well that's a shame..._ He said with a mock pout. _This wasn't for sex, so don't worry. I know you're tired, and I wanted to do something to help you relax,_ he said, grinning. The door shut behind her softly. _If you'll let me take off your robe, I have a bath ready and waiting..._ Draco said. Ginny let him undress her, then followed him in shock to the bathroom. The bath had some rose petals floating on the surface, and there were candles along the rim of the bath. Draco helped her into the bath, and kissed her before rolling his pants up and sitting behind her. Draco began to massage her shoulders, and Ginny sighed in content.

"That feels nice..." she moaned.

_I'm glad, as it's supposed to..._ He replied with a smirk. _Relax, and no talking._ He said. Ginny was all too happy to oblige, and closed her eyes. Draco worked out the knots in Ginny's shoulders, listening as she moaned in delight. _I'm lucky I'm still clothed, or I'd be in there with you,_ he said, grinning.

_Uh huh... Don't stop._ Ginny moaned, not really listening to him. Draco grinned and kissed her forehead lightly, then began to massage her neck. _Did you just hit a nerve?_ Ginny asked suddenly, a few minutes later. Draco shrugged.

_No idea. Why?_

_I feel horny..._ Ginny said, grinning at him. _Either get in the bath, or I'm going to get out and rip your clothes off..._ She said seriously. Draco nodded with a smirk, then took his shirt off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry... I didn't hurt you did I?_ Ginny asked. Draco shook his head, grinning. _Can we get rid of these rose petals now? They're sticking to my body..._ She said, peeling off the rose petals from her stomach. Draco grinned then eagerly helped her to take the rest off her.

_Human rose... It was good seeing you take control like that..._ He whispered, kissing her. Ginny laughed beneath him before responding to his kiss.

_I'm utterly exhausted... Next time tell me to stop after the second time so I can catch my breath..._ She said with a grin. Draco smirked and kissed her.

_I don't know the third time was even better. Where were we for that one?_ He asked. Ginny blushed.

_The first time was in the bath, the second was on the bathroom bench, the third time was against the door, fourth on the bed. That was some nerve you hit,_ Ginny said with a grin.

_Got enough energy for me to hit it again?_ He asked. She laughed, then kissed him. _I'll take that as a yes..._ He said, pulling her onto his body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco? You've got to get up. You've got work," Ginny said. Draco mumbled something incoherent, as he rolled over, but Ginny understood him. "No, you can't stay home. Get up Draco," she said.

_I don't want to get up. I lost all my energy yesterday,_ he said with a smirk. _We could just pretend to be sick and do it all over again..._ He suggested. Ginny walked out of the bathroom, tying her hair in a bun. She sighed and kissed Draco.

_No, now get up. If you've got enough energy to have sex all day you've got enough to go to work. We can have sex when you get home, ok? We'll have to be quick though because Anthony and Oliver are coming over for dinner, remember?_ Draco nodded.

_So you promise to have sex with me?_ He asked, pouting. Ginny laughed and kissed him again.

_All right... I promise to have sex with you when you get home,_ she said, holding her hand up. _Now get up._ Draco sighed and sat up. Tzal floated in the room.

Finally! Do you know how cold it is out there? I missed my drawer! Tzal said, on the verge of tears. I hope you're happy! Since you spoiled _my_ night, I have to ask... How was your night? He asked with a smirk. Draco smirked at him. Like _that_ was it? I've _really_ got to stop watching daytime TV... Tzal said, shaking his head.

I agree. Coming Draco? I want to have breakfast with you for once, Ginny said. Draco nodded and went into the bathroom. Hurry up because I'm leaving soon!

Can I stay home? Tzal asked, yawning. Ginny shook her head. Why not?

Because you have to help me pick out Draco's birthday present. It's in two months and I want to find him something nice. Ginny replied. Tzal grinned and rubbed his hands together evilly.

Excellent! A pink poodle? No, too annoying... How about a quill that always runs out? No, waste of ink... Clothes? He's already got too many... What does he need? Tzal asked.

Is that a rhetorical question, or are you actually asking me? Ginny asked, grinning.

Well, it was intentionally a rhetorical question, but you can answer if you know, Tzal said.

I don't know!

Then you just wasted a perfectly good rhetorical question! Tzal said. Tapping came from the window, and Ginny opened it without turning around. An owl landed on the desk and dropped a letter onto it, then flew out of the window. Ginny closed the window behind it, then walked over to the letter and grinned when she saw what it was. Oh! Hermione and Ron's wedding invite! Open it! Tzal said, clapping his hands. Ginny shook her head.

I'll wait for Draco to come out. Tzal pouted. A few minutes later, Draco walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his body.

Well, finally! Open it now! Please? Tzal begged. Draco looked at Ginny, wondering what he was going on about.

"Hermione and Ron's wedding invitation. It came while you were in the shower," Ginny said. Draco nodded. "You want to open it?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

"I'm all wet... Okay, no I'm not," he said as Tzal dried him with a quick spell. He took the envelope from Ginny and opened it. He read the invitation, then passed it to her.

_Dear Mr Draco and Mrs Ginerva Malfoy,_

_You are invited to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's wedding._

_The date of the wedding is the 31st of October._

_We hope you will be able to attend._

_RSVP: 20th of September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione and Ron_

_P.S. Hen and buck's night will not be happening._

"Why aren't they doing a hen's or buck's night? We've got to have something," Ginny said. Draco stopped changing and looked at her, grinning.

"You try to convince Hermione, and I'll convince Ron," Draco said. "I want to see what Fred and George are going to do to him. I'm sure I heard them talking about chickens," he said with a grin. Ginny shook her head.

"I'll see if I can talk to her during my lunch break... Oh wait, I can't. We've got a meeting," she said with a sigh. "It'll have to be after work then," she said reluctantly.

"Uh-uh. You promised me sex," Draco said with a smirk as he finished changing. Ginny grinned.

"I said when you get home I'll have sex with you. Nowhere in that did I say that I had to be home too..." She said, laughing at his confused look. "I'll send you _lovely_ pictures if I'm not home, and you can do the rest..." she said, trying not to laugh. Draco looked confused, until he realised what she meant, then he looked shocked, disappointed and slightly aroused at the thought of it. "I'm just joking. No need to get all sulky. I'll be home as soon as I've convinced Hermione, ok? Who knows, Ron may take more convincing than Hermione, and I'll get home before you," she said with a smile. "Come on, I'm hungry. I want food..." she said, leaving. Draco followed her, and grabbed her before she could go any further.

_That was mean Ginerva. Saying you were going to send me pictures, then withdrawing the offer..._ He said, kissing her passionately. Ginny laughed.

_I didn't want you to think about that before work..._ She said. Draco frowned.

_I was thinking about it before I even woke up. You could have been more obliging..._ He said with a pout. Ginny grinned, then kissed his cheek and went into the dining room. _I still want sex!_ Draco called out, then groaned in annoyance, and followed her. Ginny smirked at him.

_Well I'm sore from yesterday, so you can wait a few hours at least. Now eat your breakfast,_ she said with a grin.

"Master Draco? Your paper is with your breakfast, and Ginny's reading the mail," Twila said.

"Thank you Twila," Draco said, then sat beside his wife. He read the headlines of _The Daily Prophet_ quickly, then picked up _The Quibbler_. He turned to Ginny's column immediately. "How many people have offered you for dates?" he asked, seeing the big announcement of her happy marriage at the top of the page in red. Ginny took it off him, and read it quickly, grinning.

"Well, if anyone misses that, they're blind!" she said. "At the last count it was 250. There's probably more, as that was last Friday," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Any signed ones? I want their names, addresses, and mother's maiden name!" Draco said, grinning.

Ok, I see the first two, but why their mother's maiden name? Tzal asked frowning. Draco shrugged.

No apparent reason, just for the fun of it. So were there any signed ones? He asked Ginny.

"That's for me to know, and for you to beg for," she said, then kissed him. "I've got to go. Have a nice day at work," Ginny said grinning.

"I'm sure I will. You have a good day. Don't stress over the letters," he said. Ginny nodded with a sigh. "Bye dear. Love you," Draco said, kissing her again.

"Love you too," she said, then Apparated to her office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one said they loved me! Tzal said, crossing his arms.

Love you Tzal. Happy? Ginny asked. Tzal looked thoughtful then nodded, grinning. Good, now talk to me seriously. What should I get for Draco's birthday?

When am I not serious? Tzal asked. Oh, wait. Don't answer that. I see your point... Birthday, birthday. A tie? A plant? No, not a plant... Tzal said, shaking his head.

"That you Ginny?" John asked, sticking his head in the office. "Hey. Thought I heard someone Apparating. Well, that and Luna told me you'd arrived," he said with a grin. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You look confused..." he said.

"I'm trying to figure out what I should buy Draco for his birthday," she said. John grinned.

"The classic example of what do you buy someone who has everything?" he said. Ginny nodded. "Why not book a table at his favourite restaurant?" John suggested.

"Draco only does restaurants for business meetings. Even then he does it grudgingly. He's adamant that the waiters don't serve him for half an hour on purpose," Ginny said with a smile. John nodded.

"That tends to happen. They want you to spend all of your Galleons on drinks while they take ages to make your food," John said. "All right, how about a pet?"

"I already did that for our anniversary," she said grinning. John frowned, then scratched his head.

"Does he like jewellery?" John asked, his frown deepening.

"We've got bracelets, necklaces and rings. I think that's enough," Ginny said. He nodded.

"A quill and parchment set?" John suggested. Ginny grinned, remembering the Quill Borrowing Incident, then shook her head. "Broom cleaning kit?" he said.

"He's already got two," she said. John sighed.

"I doubt you'll want to buy him clothes. I'd bet he's already got more than enough of those," John said with a grin. Ginny nodded. "What about a wireless? Does he have one of those?" John asked. Ginny thought about it, then grinned.

"Not that I know of. Thank you John!" Ginny said, smiling.

"It's all right. What're friends for?" he said, grinning, then left. Ginny burnt the pile of 'dates', then began to answer her letters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny? It's time for the meeting," Luna said, smiling at her. Ginny put her quill down gratefully, and stood up, stretching slightly. "Tired?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded. "Thought so. After the meeting, I want you to go home and sleep. It's obvious that you didn't sleep much last night," Luna said with a grin. Ginny frowned.

"Obvious how?" she asked. Luna closed the door behind her, and walked over to Ginny.

"You've been in a good mood all day, even when I told you that the entire layout of the magazine's going to have to be arranged to fit in the jokes and recipe section. You usually would have stressed over that. Then there's also the fact that apart from looking immensely happy and smug, you look exhausted. Tell that husband of yours not to keep you up so late on a work night," Luna said, grinning. Ginny smirked at her friend.

"Who said _he_ kept _me_ up? It was the other way around, thank you very much! Poor Draco. He didn't get much sleep either, and he's got two business' to run," she said with a grin.

"Naughty Ginny... Guess what?" Luna said, grinning. She'd obviously been waiting to say something for a while, but had been waiting to catch Ginny to tell her.

"What?" Ginny asked, grinning back.

"Neville proposed to me!" she said, smiling. Ginny hugged Luna tightly.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! When did he propose? How?" she asked Luna.

"He proposed two night's ago on a night picnic. It was really romantic..." Luna said wistfully. "I haven't wanted to tell anyone because of Hermione and Ron's upcoming wedding, but I saw you, and I just had to tell you," Luna said.

"You two coming? We're waiting!" John called, sticking his head in the door.

'We're coming John! Hold your horses!" Ginny said. John grinned, then disappeared from the doorway. "I wish you both well Luna. You're going to be happy together," she said. Luna nodded.

"I know. I've Seen it. I must say that I look good at forty," Luna added with a grin as they headed out of Ginny's office.

"I probably look a mess!" Ginny said with a laugh. Luna smiled at her sadly, but didn't say anything as they entered the meeting room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny finished her lunch with a thankful sigh that the meeting had finally finished. The meeting had been important, but why did it have to be so _boring_? She'd spent most of the time trying not to fall asleep!

"Ginny? Are you here?" Colin called, poking his head inside. He grinned when he saw her, then walked in. "Hey. Guess what?" he asked, grinning broadly. "I've just bought a place for my portrait shop to open! I signed the dotted line and handed the money over today!" Colin said, trying to contain his feeling to jump all over the place. Ginny grinned and hugged him.

"I'm proud of you Colin! Congratulations!" She said.

Seem to be saying that word a lot lately, don't you? Tzal said, laughing.

"Thanks Ginny. I've already got everything set up in here," he said, indicating to his head. "Do you want to come see it? Please?" he begged.

"I'll have to ask Luna," she said, caving in to his puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead! You're supposed to be going home anyway Ginny. I want photos of the shop Colin!" Luna called. Ginny grinned.

Sometimes I wonder what that woman _doesn't_ know! Tzal said, shaking his head as they Apparated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco? Are you busy? You've got to come see Colin's shop,_ Ginny said.

Well, it's really more of a really wide hallway, Tzal said, looking around. Draco looked at his watch and grinned.

_I'll be there in ten minutes._ Draco turned to the board meeting, and looked at everyone. Thanks to Ginny, women were now being hired by Malfoy Enterprises and working in places that men usually did. Personally, Draco thought that most of the women did better jobs than the men who had been working there for 5 years! His secretary, Elaine, was a sixty-year-old woman, and kept him on his toes more often than not. She'd already asked him when he was going to have a child, because she absolutely _adored_ children.

"We need to wrap this meeting up soon. I have a pressing engagement to attend to in ten minutes," Draco said. The men and few women nodded and stopped talking. Gods it was good owning your own business! "Well, since we're all finished, I can go. Goodbye," Draco said, and Apparated.

"Hey Draco! How'd you know I was here?" Colin asked, grinning. "Oh well, it doesn't matter! Come on, I'll give you a tour with Ginny!" Colin said, the grin not leaving his face. "That's obviously the entrance," he said, pointing to the front door. "I was going to put people portraits along that wall, like this," he said, and used his wand to put small boxes along the left wall. "The boxes represent that picture frames and where they'll go," he added unnecessarily. Draco and Ginny nodded, and watched as he turned to the right wall. "This side I was going to do put animal and landscape portraits on, the sizes to match that wall," he said, and a copy of the boxes from the left wall flew over to the right, showing what he meant.

"What's going up there?" Ginny asked, pointing to the wall above the door at the end of the shop. Colin grinned and pointed his wand at it. A hook appeared in the middle of the wall, and a large framed picture hung itself on it. "When we said you could use our photo for the shop, we didn't mean as the focal point Colin!" Ginny said, shaking her head.

"I thought it looked nice up there. Too big, do you think?" Colin asked with a frown.

"No, it's fine Colin. Ginny's just being modest," Draco said, reassuring the younger man. Colin nodded, smiling again. "Congratulations on buying this place," he said, smiling.

"Thanks. So do you think I'll get enough exposure to everyone here? At first I thought it was too far away from Hogsmeade for everyone to notice. I sat here every day for an entire week to see how many carriages go by and how many people walked past. It wasn't a lot of people, but I'm sure they'll come after I open. Do you think they will?" Colin asked, suddenly nervous.

"You'll have to brighten up the outside to make it more attractive to the public, but I'm sure you'll get lots of people," Draco said. Colin nodded.

"You could have a big opening with a 10 per cent discount. I'll see if I can get an advertisement in _The Quibbler_ for less if you want, so you don't spend all of your money on advertising," Ginny said.

"I'd really like that Ginny. Thanks. You too Draco. Thank you both so much! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to do this," he said, hugging them both. Ginny grinned and patted his back.

"You would have found a way to do this and more Colin. Don't worry, everything will be fine, ok?" Ginny said as she pulled away. Colin nodded, grinning.

"You better get back to work now. Sorry for interrupting, but I had to show someone," Colin said, grinning. "Dennis said that he'll help me during the holidays and on Hogsmeade weekends if he can," Colin said. Draco grinned, remembering his brother. They'd been fun to watch, annoying the hell out of Potter each and every day.

"Well, like you said, we better go. Sorry for leaving so soon," Ginny said, hugging Colin again. Draco shook Colin's hand, then they Disapparated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What did you think?_ Ginny asked as they arrived in her office.

_I thought it was good, just like I said. What have you been busting to tell me?_ Draco asked, grinning.

_Luna and Neville are getting married. He proposed to her two night's ago,_ Ginny said.

_Two weddings? Does this mean I have to wear a suit twice? After wearing one for my wedding I shouldn't have to wear one ever again,_ Draco complained with a pout.

You think _that's_ bad? _I'm_ still waiting for someone to ask _my_ opinion of Colin's shop! Tzal said grumpily. Ginny sighed.

You're both acting like sulky children! Would you please stop it? I don't have enough energy to deal with _both_ of you. I think I might ask Hermione about the hen's night tomorrow. If I do it after work then I won't be able to stay awake for dinner. Ginny said with a yawn.

I doubt you'll be able to stay awake for the rest of the day. Which reminds me, why are we here? Luna told you to go home! Tzal said. Ginny let out a tired laugh.

_I forgot... _Draco took Ginny's arm and Apparated to Malfoy Manor. _What are you doing Draco?_ Ginny asked sleepily when he lifted her up.

_I'm carrying you upstairs, and then I'm going to put you in bed._ Draco said. Ginny nodded rested her head against his chest. Amazingly, she was asleep by the time Draco opened their bedroom door. Smiling, he undressed her then began to dress her in her pyjamas.

What's this about a business trip? Tzal asked. Draco glared at him, and finished dressing Ginny into her pyjamas before answering.

You shouldn't be going through my head like that, Tzal. It's rude you know, Draco said. Tzal just nodded and waved for him to answer the question. I'm supposed to be going to Saudi Arabia to propose the idea of tents on flying carpets. _So you can sleep in comfort as you travel_! He said, shaking his head. Tzal grinned.

That sounds like fun. How do you hold the tent down? Tzal asked.

There's a spell that kind of sews the fabric of the tent down to the carpet. So you think it's a good idea? Draco asked with a frown.

I think it sounds fun. I'm not too sure about the 'good idea' part. If they go to war again, it's hardly going to be frightening, is it? A whole bunch of flying tents... Then I suppose that they could do something like the Trojan Horse. That was brilliant. Stupid Muggles taking over the glory of it and making it look like a myth! Tzal grumbled. Draco grinned and shook his head.

All right. Don't tell Ginny. I want to tell her. Draco said sternly. I mean it Tzal.

All right! Don't get your boxers in a twist! I won't tell Ginny about your business trip. You're such a spoilsport! He grumbled. Draco smirked and then Apparated back to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginny?_ Draco called as he arrived back home. He frowned when she didn't answer, then went up to the bedroom. Ginny wasn't there.

_Sorry, Draco! I'm in the kitchen,_ Ginny called out. Draco wondered why she was there, but Ginny didn't tell him why, so he made his way down to the kitchen in the house-elf quarters. He stopped at the door when he saw what his wife was doing. He smirked and flew over to her, grabbing her around the waist. Ginny smirked and turned in his arms. _Hello to you too._

_Why are you cooking? Wait, more importantly, what are you cooking? It smells great._ Draco said. He looked over Ginny's shoulder and grinned. _Are those dumplings?_

No, it's fried duck. Of course they're dumplings! Tzal said sarcastically.

_Ignore Tzal. He's still grumpy because no one asked his opinion of Colin's shop,_ Ginny said with a grin. Tzal raised an eyebrow at her.

I wasn't grumpy because of _that_. I _was_ grumpy because no one said hello to me and for the fact that I can't eat those dumplings! Now I'm extra grumpy! Thank you so _very_ much for reminding me of that! Tzal said, folding his arms. Ginny groaned and shook her head.

Remind me next time not to let you in the kitchen with me, ok Tzal? She asked. You always get annoyed because you can't eat, and you end up annoying me!

The next time you decide to cook, we all would have forgotten that, so you'll bring me nevertheless, Tzal said, smirking.

_So what else is for dinner?_ Draco asked, diverting the conversation.

_Corned beef with mashed potato, pumpkin and gravy. I feel like a roast..._

You don't look like a roast, Tzal commented dryly, then laughed at his own joke. Ginny shook her head and Draco smirked at the wand. You're all no fun! Speaking of no fun, Draco, I believe you have something to tell Ginny... Tzal prompted. Ginny looked from Tzal to Draco, frowning.

"I have to go on a business trip to Saudi Arabia," Draco said.

"Okay... How long is it for?" Ginny asked.

"Five days... I tried to get someone else to go, but the board are adamant that I go personally," Draco said with a sigh. Ginny grinned and shook her head at him.

"You don't have to fit your work around me, Draco. I'll be fine. I'll probably be so busy at _The Quibbler _that I'll forget I'm even married!" she said laughing. "What's the trip for?"

"I've got to try and convince them to buy a new style of tent that will fit onto a flying carpet," Draco said. Ginny grinned as she heard his thoughts.

"I don't think it sounds stupid. I'm sure they'll love it," she said, kissing the tip of his nose. "Now shoo so I can finish making dinner before Anthony and Oliver arrive," she said, waving him out of the kitchen. Draco walked over to the door, then stopped and smirked at her.

_You look really sexy in that apron,_ he said with a wink, then left quickly. Ginny smiled and shook her head, knowing that she was almost literally _covered _in flour and herbs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Anthony, Oliver. Nice to meet you," Draco said, shaking his hand.

"Umm... Nice to meet you too," Oliver said, smiling.

"Can I offer you a drink? Butterbeer, Firewhisky, Scotch, pumpkin juice?" Draco asked.

"Just pumpkin juice thanks," Oliver said nervously.

"Anthony?" Draco asked.

"The same, thank you," Anthony said. He grabbed Oliver's hand to reassure him. "Settle down Ol. You don't have a reason to be nervous, ok?" Anthony asked. Oliver nodded unconvincingly, and then managed a weak smile.

"Hi Anthony! Hi Oliver! How are you both?" Ginny asked, coming out from a side door. She smiled at them, and pretended not to notice that Oliver had almost jumped a metre into the air.

"We're fine, thank you, Ginny," Anthony answered. She nodded, smiling still.

"Have you got drinks? Oh, good. Dinner's almost ready. Draco," she said. Draco nodded, and led the two men into the dining room as Ginny went through the side door to the kitchen. After a few seconds of an uncomfortable silence for Oliver, Ginny came in, the trays of food floating in front of her. The trays landed on the table perfectly and the lids rose and disappeared. Steam rose from the dishes. "Enjoy," Ginny said, sounding proud.

"Did you make _all_ of this?" Oliver asked his shock and awe surpassing his nervousness. Ginny nodded.

"Yes, I made all of it. All from family recipes, so if it's wrong, you can all blame my grandmother or mum," Ginny said with a smirk. Anthony laughed and Oliver smiled. "How long have you been working at _The Quibbler_ Oliver?" Ginny asked as they started eating.

"Two years. I started as a freelance photographer, then realised my pictures were... bad. I've been interested in mechanics and Muggle equipment for a long time, so I managed to convince Jim to let me try and fix one of the machines one day. I've been the equipment operator ever since," Oliver said with a smile. Ginny nodded, impressed.

"What kind of Muggle equipment? Cars or machinery?" Draco asked. Tzal sighed as he watched everyone eating roast corned beef. He sighed even louder when a dumpling was eaten.

"Mostly machinery, but I've fiddled around with a few cars," Oliver said.

_You should introduce him to your Dad,_ Draco said with a smirk. Ginny nodded.

"What kind of cars?" Draco asked Oliver.

"Older ones; a Chevy, two or three Jaguar's," Oliver replied.

"Did you get them to work magic?" Ginny asked. He nodded slightly. "I won't tell Percy," she said with a grin as she realised what was wrong.

"Thank you," Oliver replied with obvious relief.

"What have you been up to lately Anthony?" Draco asked him.

"I've been helping the animals in the forest. They're trying to do something, but I can't tell you what it is," Anthony said, sounding apologetic. Draco nodded in understanding. "I saw you riding Storm yesterday. You looked very natural on him," Anthony said, smiling at Ginny.

"Thank you. You don't mind that I rode him? I couldn't see you anywhere, so I just asked Storm," Ginny said. Anthony nodded.

"You don't have to ask permission. Storm's his own horse," Anthony replied, laughing.

"You can talk to animals too?" Oliver asked, sounding surprised. Ginny nodded. "I thought Anthony was the only one who could. Looks like I was wrong," Oliver said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner they all went into the dining room and Draco poured a Firewhisky for Anthony, and a Butterbeer for everyone else before sitting next to Ginny.

"Have you seen Ant lately? Jaylin and Fawkes are teaching him how to fly," Anthony said smiling.

"I was going to see them tomorrow. I haven't had enough time to do much for myself lately," Ginny said with a smile.

"It's been really busy at The Quibbler lately. The machine's have been working overtime, so have the printers," Oliver said, laughing. Ginny smirked at the joke. Suddenly, her bracelet started to glow.

_What's wrong Ginny?_ Draco asked. She shrugged.

_I've been worrying about a lot lately, all this talk of work just made it overflow, I guess,_ Ginny replied. _Can we talk about something else?_

"I've got a business trip coming up," Draco announced.

"For Malfoy Enterprises?" Oliver asked. Anthony took another swig of his Firewhisky. Draco nodded. "Where is it to?"

"Saudi Arabia for five days," Draco replied.

"Why do you even work? You've got enough money for you both to live until you were 600 and still have money leftover!" Anthony slurred, the Firewhisky taking affect. "You don't even need half of what you own to live comfortably! You've got nine _bloody_ properties for the Gods sakes!" Anthony slurred again, before his eyes closed and he fell into a drunken sleep.

He's really going to regret that in the morning, not to mention the huge headache he's going to have... Tzal said shaking his head.

_Must have been the Firewhisky... Do you think I should make him a potion for the hangover?_ Ginny asked with a frown. Draco nodded, noticing that she was blocking him out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I'll be back in a moment," Ginny announced, standing and leaving.

"Was it something Anthony said?" Oliver asked, sounding scared. Draco shook his head.

"Apparently Potter used to drink a lot before he raped her," Draco said. "You probably don't know what I mean by that," he said. Oliver shook his head.

"Anthony's already told me what he did to her," Oliver said.

"He told you? Without even telling us? For the Gods sakes, I thought he had more sense than to tell a reporter!" Draco said his voice completely serious. Oliver's eyes narrowed.

"So you think because of the job I have that my boyfriend can't trust me to keep a secret?" he asked, his voice raising slightly. Anthony didn't even stir.

_Draco, shut up! I work with Oliver and I do _not _want you to do something all noble and stupid! I can take care of myself, _Ginny said sternly. Draco sighed inwardly, but didn't reply to Oliver's question. Seconds later, Ginny returned, glaring at Draco.

"It isn't that Draco thinks you can't be trusted, or that Anthony can't be. It's just he's very over protective of me and we both decided long ago that the world isn't ready to know the truth about Harry Potter and what he did to me. You believe it because you know me, but most of the wizarding world still think that Harry Potter is a hero and should be given an Order of Merlin. They wouldn't believe the truth about him because they are too afraid to think that someone that they trusted and loved for so long could do that to someone," Ginny said. "I made this for Anthony. Make sure he drinks all of it tomorrow morning, ok? It will help with the headache," Ginny explained. Oliver nodded. "I'm going to take Anthony to the front," she said, then lifted Anthony and floated him to the foyer.

"Thank you for dinner. It was lovely. Thanks for the drinks," Oliver said to Draco, attempting to keep his normal tone.

"You're welcome. Look," he said sighing. "I'm sorry about before. I just don't want Ginny to be reminded of Potter anymore. She doesn't need to be hassled," Draco said. Oliver nodded.

"I understand. I would be the same if it happened to Anthony. Sorry about his comment, by the way. He doesn't like drinking usually... I think he's just worried about the adoption. We're applying to adopt a child, and we get the results back next week," Oliver said, smiling.

"Congratulations. I'm sure you'll be fine," Draco said, then ushered Oliver to the front. Ginny smiled at them, and hugged Oliver tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work, ok?" Oliver nodded, smiling. "Oh, and congratulations on the adoption," she said with a wink.

"How did you..." Oliver began to ask, then just smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry. I don't think I want to know anyway. Thanks," he said. "Bye. Have a nice night," Oliver said, then, grabbing Anthony's arm, he Disapparated. Draco looked at Ginny and smirked.

_What?_ She asked warily, frowning.

_You promised me sex..._ He said grinning.

_You can not be serious! I'm exhausted! You cook a roast and see how energetic you feel afterwards!_

_It was a good roast..._

Well, aren't _you_ just the lucky one? I wanted some, but no! Tzal said. Stop glaring at me like that! Go upstairs, play between the sheets and make my drawer soundproof beforehand! Ginny laughed, then went upstairs to do as he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've already told you I don't want a birthday party!_ Draco groaned. Ginny smirked at him.

_I know that..._

_Then _why_ am I still having one?_

_Because both of our mother's wants one, and you have to invite _all_ of the wizarding society. Never mind the fact that we don't want one, or the fact the surprise that I was going to give you that night is now ruined..._ Ginny said. _At least it's after your business trip. I don't want this party as much as you don't._

That doesn't make any sense... Tzal announced. Ginny shrugged. Tzal looked to Draco for support.

_What surprise were you going to give me?_ Draco asked smirking at her. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him suggestively. _Oh, that's not fair! Can't we just pretend that we're not home and let everyone leave?_

_We could try, but knowing my mother, she'll beat the door down to find us. I can't believe we have to invite _all _of the wizarding society! Other than family, I hardly know any of the other guests!_ Draco smirked.

_Neither do I. That's the point of having a birthday ball. To invite people you don't know and have the worst time imaginable. Then there's also the fact that you have to try and remember to say their wife's name and not their mistress's._ Ginny laughed.

_I'll be there, so that'll be enough. Just don't touch _anything_ Fred and George give you! I think the last person who did is still trying to talk with the clouds._

There's nothing wrong with that! The clouds are very imaginative, and the stories they can tell you are amazing! Tzal said.

Right... It might be okay for you, but he was trying to talk to their reflection in puddles when he found he couldn't fly that high, talk and stay airborne all at the same time. Ginny explained.

Puddles? He's talking to the clouds in puddles? Ok, that's weird! Tzal said, shaking his head. How does he expect them to answer when he's nowhere near them? Tzal asked. Draco shook his head in disbelief and walked into the ensuite to have a shower.

"Draco! Hurry up! You've been in there for half an hour!" Ginny said. Draco smirked and waited. A few minutes later, Ginny walked in the bathroom looking annoyed. "Would you hurry up?" she said. Draco nodded. "What are you looking so smug about?" she asked frowning. He smirked at her, then flicked his hand. Warm water washed all over her, drenching Ginny from head to foot. She gasped loudly. "Oh, you are going to get it!" she yelled, then waved her hand quickly. Draco yelped as the shower turned freezing cold. "Now get out," Ginny said. She stalked out of the ensuite, completely dry.

Next time use jelly. That can't be dried with her magic, and I'll refuse to take it off her. Tzal said helpfully. Draco smirked and got out of the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco heard a small pop from behind him, and turned around.

"Hello Mother. Hello Severus. How are you both?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, thankyou," Narcissa answered. Severus raised an eyebrow at her, then looked at Draco.

"Your mother has a cold, and she won't let me make a potion for her," Severus said, half-glaring at her. Narcissa smiled at him.

"I told you I don't want it. They taste horrible!"

"You can't be sick for my birthday ball mum. If I have to go to it, then so do you," Draco said. Narcissa frowned.

"You don't want a birthday ball?" she asked. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when have I ever showed interest in dances, especially to celebrate my age rising?" he drawled. Severus smirked at him, but quickly turned it into a frown when Narcissa glared over at him.

"You're turning nineteen. That's hardly turning fifty, for the Gods sakes!" Narcissa said.

"I thought you were still 29 mother," Draco said grinning. Narcissa glared at him.

"Don't glare at him Cissa... He can't help being immature," Severus said smirking at Draco.

"Cissa?" Draco questioned. Narcissa had the decency to blush slightly, then turned to Severus, glaring at him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that when they can hear? Ginny's fond of calling me Narcy, and I didn't want to offend her by saying I'd rather Cissa instead," Narcissa explained.

"There's no need to think of offending me Narcissa. I only called you Narcy because I thought that was your nickname," Ginny said, appearing out of nowhere. Tzal smirked.

You scared the hell out of Severus! Bet he's wondering how you got here? Thankyou! Tzal said, bowing and waving to his 'applauders'. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"If you want me to call you Cissa, I will," she said, smiling at her mother-in-law.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer it," Narcissa said.

"Not at all Cissa. Have you offered lunch yet Draco?" Ginny asked him. Draco shook his head. "Where are your manners? Lunch is in the dining room," she said to Severus and Narcissa. They nodded and left.

"I thought you weren't coming home for lunch?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Well, as I'm hungry, and I doubt there's anything edible left at work, I decided to come home. Good thing I did too, or else you all would have starved!" Ginny said, then went to the dining room. Tzal laughed because he felt like laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jaylin? Are you out here?_ Ginny called, not seeing her in the tree.

_Not in tree. Above you._ Jaylin replied. Ginny looked up and saw Jaylin flying. Antony and Fawkes were beside her.

_Hello Ginerva!_ Ant called happily. He fell slightly, then flew up higher.

_Hello Ant. You're very good at flying._ Fawkes looked at his son proudly.

_Thank you Ginerva._ Ant said, singing joyfully.

_I brought your herbs for you._ Ginny said, then put the herbs nearby.

_Thank you Ginny. Hello Tzal,_ Jaylin said, smiling.

Hi Jaylin! Hi Fawkes, Ant. At least someone gives me some recognition! Tzal said, glowering at Ginny. She smirked at him.

I'll be talking to you when Draco leaves, don't worry! Five days straight... Ginny said with a sigh. Tzal rubbed his hands together evilly.

Excellent... He said, then laughed evilly. Ginny shook her head at him.

_Bye! See you all later!_ She said to the phoenix's. They said goodbye to Ginny and Tzal, then flew away. Tzal started humming a tune that Ginny didn't recognise. What are you humming?

No idea. Does it sound evil? He asked grinning.

Not one bit. Tzal shrugged his shoulders in defeat, then started humming the tune again, adding galloping noises in every so often. Ginny grinned then went down to the stables.

_Hello Storm. Is Anthony here? I haven't seen him for two days,_ Ginny said with a frown.

_Anthony not here. Sick and ashamed. We heard what happened at your food eating._ Storm said shaking his head. Ginny shrugged.

_Most of what he said was true, so I'm not too bothered. Oliver hasn't said anything about Anthony being sick..._ She said frowning. _Tell Draco I'll be back for lunch, please,_ Ginny said and Apparated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny? What are you doing here? It's your day off! Go home!" Luna said, smiling. "Oliver's out with the machines, as usual," she said. Ginny nodded.

"Thanks Luna," she said, then went to the editing room.

How did she know? We only _just_ decided to come here! That's scary... Tzal announced, shaking his head. Ginny grinned.

Just accept it. It's easier than trying to explain it.

"Oliver?" Ginny said, nudging his leg with her foot. Oliver slid out from underneath the machine and looked at her, his face covered in dirt. "I heard that Anthony's sick. Is he ok?" She asked in concern.

"He's fine. Just a cold. Yesterday was his day off, and I was supposed to owl you today. I knew I forgot something! Sorry Ginny. He's not going to get into trouble or something because of me, is he?" Oliver asked frowning. Ginny shook her head.

"No, I was just wondering if he was ok. I'll tell Draco. Do you need to be here? That printer doesn't need to be used to print this week's edition..." Ginny said. Oliver shrugged. "Go home and take Anthony some chicken soup. It will help him get better," Ginny explained. Oliver nodded and stood up quickly.

"I'm going, I'm going... He's still feeling guilty about what he said at dinner the other night."

"Tell him not to worry about anything. Most of it was true anyway..." she said with a grin. "Tell him to get better soon. Draco's leaving for Saudi Arabia the day after his birthday. You two are coming to the ball, I presume?" she asked, smiling.

"If we get an invite we'll be there," Oliver said. Ginny pulled a scroll from her pocket and handed it to Oliver then left him standing there.

"Luna? Can you tell everyone to check their pigeon holes when they come in tomorrow?" Ginny said and gave her a scroll as well. Luna read it, smiling.

"I finally get an excuse to take Neville shopping!" She said. "He won't let me go with him to get his suit," Luna said. "Oh well, at least I know it's not going to be pink..." she added laughing.

"You should just worry about your dress, not his suit," Ginny said grinning. She waved Tzal, and scrolls flew into everyone's pigeonhole. "I've got to try and send one to nearly _everyone_ in the next two days so we have enough time for RSVP's to come back and organise everything. It's going to be a hectic week..." Ginny said with a sigh. "Bye Luna," she said then Disapparated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two days, owls from wizards world-wide flew to Malfoy Manor to accept the invitation to Draco Malfoy's nineteenth birthday ball. With disappointment, Ginny found an owl from Mr and Mrs Goyle, saying the Gregory and Pansy would _love_ to attend Draco's ball.

I could just make their names disappear from the list... Tzal said grinning. Ginny shook her head.

You are kidding aren't you? If that happens, then every person that knows them are going to ask of them constantly, because Pansy would have bragged to everyone that she's going to Draco's ball. I don't want her here, but I sure as hell don't want people asking about her!

Fair point... Can we at least make it a masquerade ball so we don't have to see her face?

No, that's next year's party for his twentieth... I mean, we could just tell her it's a masquerade so she can cover her ugly mug, but I doubt she'll wear it once she sees no one else is. Who's Mr Ken? Tzal shrugged.

Barbie's husband? No idea honestly... Tzal replied shrugging again.

All right... Draco leaves soon, Ginny thought sadly, then reprimanded herself and continued working.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco dear! How _lovely_ to see you!" an old woman screeched, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek loudly. Draco winced.

"Hello Mrs Figg. How are your cats?" he asked politely.

"Fine, fine," she said, waving off the question. "How old are you turning? Twenty? Oh, nineteen. That's right. Nineteen and you're already married!" she announced. Draco nodded. "Hello Ginny! I haven't seen you in ages! I still can't believe you married Draco! It was a shock, let me tell you! I saw it in the newspaper, and I didn't think it was real until I read it in _The Quibbler_!" Arabella said. "Congratulations anyway dear! Now, where's the bar?" she asked.

"It's in the ballroom down the corridor to your left Mrs Figg," Ginny said politely. Arabella nodded and left. Another couple walked to the front door and shook Draco and Ginny's hands politely.

_Who are they?_ Ginny asked. Draco shrugged.

_No idea. Probably friends of my mother's. Which reminds me. Don't go anywhere near my mother tonight. She's going to try and make you meet all of her friends, most of them she doesn't remember. There's literally hundreds, so stay away from her._ Draco warned. Ginny nodded.

_All right... What time did we say we were closing the doors on the invites?_ She asked, looking at the clock on the wall. It was one minute to seven.

_Seven exactly._ Draco replied. Just as the first chime struck, Pansy and Gregory walked up the stairs.

"Hello Draco darling! It's excellent to see you!" Pansy tittered as she kissed his cheek. Ginny forced a smile on her face and looked at Gregory.

"It's a pleasure to see you Gregory. How are you?" she asked.

"Good, thank you Ginerva," he said in a deep voice that shocked Ginny. She'd never really listened when he'd talked before... "How are you?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, thank you," she replied.

_It's a shame he had to get stuck with her..._ Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Hello," Pansy said to Ginny, her face hard and cold. Ginny kept her smile on her face and shook Pansy's hand politely.

"Thank you for coming," Ginny said. Pansy nodded, then sniffed and grabbed Gregory's arm, pulling him away. "I'm going to go find Luna and Neville, ok? They're probably lonely. Let Colin take at least one photo of you, ok Draco?" Ginny asked, kissing him.

"All right. I'll go with you. I need to see a friendly familiar face. Ron looks so happy to be out of the house..." he said, grinning. Ginny nodded.

"Hermione went to the library as soon as they got here. Apparently, we've got a less battered version of Shakespeare than she does," Ginny said, grinning. Draco smirked and slipped his arm around her waist before walking down to the ballroom.

"Ginny! Draco! All of the reporters are going nuts because they couldn't find you two for a picture!" Charlie yelled over the noise of the band. Draco and Ginny nodded.

_Looks like we're going to have to post-pone the familiar face part of the night..._ She said with a sigh. _Remind me to check the house before we go to bed tonight. I don't want any bugs to be left behind._ Ginny said. Draco nodded, agreeing. They walked over to where the reporters were standing eagerly and impatiently.

"Mrs Malfoy! Over here!"

"Give us a smile for the camera!"

"Hi Ginny!" John called grinning. "Hi Draco!" He added, grinning still. "Oh, yeah. Smile for the camera!" He yelled trying not to laugh. Ginny heard Draco sigh and watched as he waved his wand. Every reporter went silent, though not through any will of their own.

"All of you follow me. I will not take the spell off until we are clear of the ballroom. You will not spoil the night for others just because you need to meet your deadlines. Once you have finished with the photos, you can all leave, unless your invitation says that you can stay," Draco said, then led the group to another room with Ginny beside him.

_For the next ten minutes, we're going to be asked to smile continously. Feel free to curse someone that says smile more than three times._ Draco said with a smirk. Ginny laughed. _I'm not joking. One time is good, twice in case of mistakes, the third is for the front cover. There is no fourth picture. If anyone asks for it, look away._

Fortunately, everyone already knew not to ask for more than three pictures, and the photo's were done fairly quickly. Ginny and Draco went back into the ballroom twenty minutes later, with a smaller group of the reporters follwing than they had led out. As one reporter tried to follow, a barrier went up and he couldn't get past.

"Mister will not follow without permission. Mister will go home now," Twila said. The reporter glared down at her, then Disapparated. Twila grinned as the other reporters Disapparated quickly.

"There you two are! Can a get a photo of you two dancing?" Colin asked grinning.

"All right. I really wish you would let us pay you for doing this Colin. That's the entire point of hiring a photographer, so you can take photos and overcharge us," Ginny said with a laugh. Colin shook his head.

"I already told you that I want you to pay me. You've already done enough for me!" Colin said, then held his camera up. Ginny shook her head and let Draco lead her out to the dance floor. "Don't forget to smile!" Colin called after them. Ginny grinded her teeth.

"If I hear someone telling me to smile one more time, I'm going to hex them," she muttered.

"Smile Ginny!" Fred called, dancing past with Angelica.

"Smile Ginny!" George mimicked as he danced with Katie.

"Colin! Take the photo so I can curse my brothers!" Ginny said. Draco grinned.

"Get a photo of that too!" He called.

"I will once you two shut up and dance!" Colin called back. Ginny laughed. Draco spun her out, brought her back to him and dipped her down. Colin took the picture and grinned. "All right!" he yelled. Ginny poked her tongue out at Draco then went over to Fred and George. Katie and Angelica conveniently left to powder their noses.

I get to have some fun tonight! Tzal sang happily and went through some of the hexes he knew. Got one... Ok, say 'Grano extremo'.

Extreme pimple? Ginny asked, then smirked and said the spell. Tzal laughed evilly as Fred and George's faces filled with large pimples. Oh, that looks nasty! Good work Tzal.

Evil work, I think you mean! Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! He said, doing an impression of Dr. Evil. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, then reminded herself, yet again, to take away the television.

"Excellent spell Ginny! Where'd you learn it?" Dennis asked eagerly, rushing over to her.

"At school, which is where you should be... Did I send an invite to you?" Ginny asked frowning.

"I'm Colin's guest. Dumbledore's letting me have tomorrow night off, and I had to sign a contract saying I wouldn't leave the party until Sna... Professor Snape and his wife leave, and that I wouldn't drink any alcohol. Do you remember the squid?" Dennis asked in excitement. Ginny nodded warily. "Well, he's really fond of me, and Hagrid's letting me do a project on him. He's going to teach me how to talk to the squid!" Dennis said grinning. "Was the spell you used Grano extremo? I know some people that would really like to be hexed with that. Well, in other people's opinions anyway! Bye Ginny!" Dennis said then went away. Ginny shook her head.

_He's very... active._ Ginny said. Draco smirked at her.

_What gave you that impression?_ He asked sarcastically.

_The fact that he made it from this side of the room to the other side in five seconds while it was crowded. I doubt I could walk across this room in five seconds while it was empty!_ Ginny said grinning. Fred and George walked over to her, their pimple-covered faces looking annoyed.

"How do we get this off of us? We were going to snog our wives all night," Fred said with a pout.

"Hermione's in the library. She'll get it off for you. If not, use a Glamour," Ginny said. Fred and George glared at her, then left muttering. "Don't even think of it!" Ginny yelled after them.

"Ginny! There you are! Where's the birthday boy?" Molly asked, smiling.

"Draco's coming over now," Ginny said, indicating to her husband, who was desperately trying to avoid his mother and her 'friends'.

"You're right, that boy is active," he said, puffing slightly. Ginny grinned. "Hello Molly. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, thank you Draco. I brought your birthday present, but I couldn't find anywhere to put it. The table's overflowing," Molly said, indicating over to the table, literally overflowing with presents of all sizes and shapes.

"It's all right. There's a spell so nothing will fall off. You could throw an egg on top of everything and it would stay there until everything was opened. Which reminds me... I should tell the kids to stop throwing their food at the presents. I'll open your present now, if you'd like that better Molly," Draco added when Ginny told him what Molly really meant. Molly smiled at him and pulled a large wrapped box from her robe.

"Those pockets of Hermione's were a great invention, weren't they? I couldn't imagine my life without it anymore," Molly said as she passed the box to him.

_At least you know it's not a jumper. Well, hopefully,_ Ginny added grinning. Draco smirked at her, then opened the box. _What is it?_

_A Muggle radio turned into a wireless._ Ginny smiled, blocked her thoughts from Draco and cursed _very_ loudly.

"Thank you Molly! It's a great gift! I haven't got a wireless. Thanks," he said, hugging her.

"That's all right, dear. I noticed you didn't have one, so Arthur tinkered with this old radio and set it to the wizarding stations. It also gets the Muggle ones apparently," she said, smiling. "I better go sort out the children for you. I think the sauce might stain some of the wrappings," she said then left quickly.

"All right. What's wrong?" Draco asked Ginny. She smiled.

"Nothing. Percy's coming over," she said.

"Happy birthday Draco. How are you?" Percy asked grinning.

"Surprisingly good, thanks Percy. How's your paperwork going?" Draco asked with a smirk. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Same as usual. Up to 300 a day now," he said wearily.

_When is it his birthday?_ Draco asked Ginny suddenly.

_Next week. He doesn't like announcing his age to the world, but as he's the Minister for Magic that's going to be hard this year. Tzal, remind me to make it the front cover for next week's edition, ok?_ Tzal nodded and began laughing evilly again.

_You're going to get a sore throat from doing that all the time, you know._ Draco warned him. Tzal shrugged.

I'm sure I'll live... Let's go save Severus. Dennis is sticking to him like honey and glue. I wonder what that would taste like? Tzal asked grinning as Ginny went over to her father-in-law.

"There you are Severus! You promised a dance with me; did you forget?" Ginny asked him grinning. Severus sighed in relief, and walked over to her briskly.

"Thank you. I was about to attempt the killing curse on myself just to get away from his constant chatter!" he said smirking. Ginny smirked.

"We should introduce him to Pansy... I would love to see that..." Ginny said grinning. "I might actually do that," she thought out loud, then called Dennis over. He came over eagerly, smiling. "Hi Dennis. Could you do something for me? Can you annoy Pansy Parkinson for me?" Dennis frowned. "You know, the one that turned into a fur ball at the graduation that you were supposedly not allowed to attend," Ginny said with a wink. Dennis went a bright red, then smiled and nodded.

"You're not going to tell on me, are you Professor?" Dennis asked. Severus shook his head quickly. "Thanks!" Dennis said, and rushed over to Pansy.

"If I did 'tell on him', as he so eloquently put it, then I'd have to put up with him in detention, and only one of us will walk out of there alive," Severus said grimly. Ginny smirked and kept dancing with him. Both Ginny and Severus noticed that Narcissa was walking over at the same time. They tried to move away from her, but ended up getting caught in the crowd, and Cissa walked over to them, smiling brightly.

"Hello Ginny! I haven't seen you all night. You told me you weren't going to dance tonight, Severus," she said, turning to her husband.

"I made him do it to get away from Dennis Creevey. He's talking with Pansy at the moment. She looks about ready to strangle him," Ginny said, then left quickly when Cissa turned to look. Severus grabbed his wife's hand and whispered in her ear. She smirked and turned around. "I would love to dance with you," she said and led him back onto the dance floor.

_Draco, can you get on of your mother's friends to dance with Dennis? If he's going to chew someone's ear off all night, it might as well be someone he doesn't know. Pansy looks ready to kill him..._ Ginny said. Draco nodded, and headed over to the group of ladies that were all ooh-ing and aah-ing over Severus' ability to dance, and complaining why _their_ husbands wouldn't dance with _them_.

"Would one of you ladies like to dance with a friend of my wife's?" Draco asked them, smiling charmingly. One of the younger ladies smiled and came forward. "Thank you Gertrude. He's quite talkative, I hope you don't mind?" he asked. Gertrude shook her head. "You'll like him. The squid threw him into the lake as well," Draco said. Gertrude blushed slightly. "Dennis, there you are. This is my friend Gertrude. Apparently the squid is fond of you both," he said smirking.

"He threw you into the lake too?" Dennis asked grinning.

"Yes. He threw me back out too," Gertrude said, laughing lightly.

"Have a nice night," Draco said, then went to find Ginny. He found her talking with Quasi and glancing over to Nell every so often.

_What are you doing?_ He asked grinning.

_Trying to match-make. I just need to get them to have _one_ dance! Only one and they'll be talking for the rest of the night._

_All right... I'll do it._ Draco said, shaking his head. Ginny smiled at him. Draco went over to the band and requested a particular song.

Oh! I hate that dance! You never know which way to turn, and everyone always runs out of breath from talking and swapping partners all the time! Tzal grumbled. It's a dancers way of playing pass the parcel! I hated that game too, I never won anything good! Ginny shook her head at him.

What are you going on about?

You know, that really old dance that people have to swap partners every thirty seconds or something. I haven't seen it in centuries!

_Good idea Draco._ Ginny said. He smirked at her.

"Would you like to dance with me, Quasi?" Ginny asked. Quasi nodded warily.

"Nell, would you care to have this dance with me?" Draco asked her, smiling charmingly. Nell nodded and took his hand. The band started playing, and the dance began. Everyone in the circle began dancing with their partner, and after a while, they swapped, making it easy for everyone to socialise.

Nell went to Gregory, and Draco found himself dancing with his mother.

"Draco. Is it always customary for hosts to avoid and ignore their mothers?" Cissa asked with a glare.

"Usually, yes. I didn't want to be stuck talking to your friends for the entire night," Draco replied. Cissa smirked at him, then moved on to Gregory.

Ginny had to make her way around the circle of dancers before she could dance with Draco.

"Well, Nell's finally dancing with Quasi. That's the second time I've danced with Severus tonight. I didn't think I'd ever see that happen," she said, smiling at him brightly.

_All right, what's going on?_

_Pansy's in two dancers time..._

Can I do something to her? Tzal asked grinning. Ginny shook her head.

No, we've already let you hex two people tonight.

Fred and George? They're almost one person for the Gods sakes! And the pimples are all gone! Just let me do _something_ to her! Please? Tzal begged.

"I'll see you after the dance," Draco said, kissing Ginny before she went to Gregory.

"Your wife is very beautiful," Elaine said, smiling at him.

"Thank you Elaine. How are you?" Draco asked his secretary.

"Fine, fine. My legs are getting tired, but I promised myself to have at least one dance with you tonight. I wanted to see who your wife was. When are you two going to have children?" Elaine asked sternly. Draco heard Ginny laugh, but she covered it with a cough and continued to dance with Gregory.

"When we are ready Elaine, we will have a child," Draco replied.

"I adore children! They're so sweet," Elaine said smiling, then she went over to Gregory.

"Draco! I've been waiting all night to dance with you!" Pansy said. Draco supressed a shudder and Ginny glared at Pansy. Tzal kept begging to do something to Pansy.

Please?

You can't. Imagine if people found out that their host's wife hexed guests that had done nothing yet. They'd never come back, Ginny said. Draco smirked.

Be my guest! I'd _love_ for none of these people to come back! Tzal sighed when Ginny told him that Draco wasn't being serious.

What do you mean she hasn't done anything yet? She's dancing with your husband!

Just like the other hundreds of girls have... You can't do anything unless she does something first. It's the rule, Tzal.

Well the rule's stupid, and I'm more than willing to break it! Tzal said grumpily, realising that Ginny really wasn't going to let him hex Pansy. You're not fun!

I'm sure I've _never_ heard you say that before... Ginny said, rolling her eyes at his immature behaviour.

"Hello Anthony," Ginny said, smiling at him.

"Hello," he mumbled quietly.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ginny asked. Anthony nodded.

"Thanks for the idea of chicken soup," Oliver said, next to them.

"You're welcome," Ginny said, then turned back to Anthony. "You're still upset about dinner the other night?" she asked him. Anthony looked away briefly before nodding. "Well, don't be. Draco doesn't care, and neither do I. We know what we have, and we're grateful for it, believe me. We don't have nine properties anyway; we sold one and gave another one to Charlie," she said, smiling. Anthony nodded, and Ginny sighed shaking her head. "Anthony McLeary! If you don't stop being such a stubborn arse, I'm going to have to fire you. Accept that you said something while you were drunk, and deal with it! We have, so you can too," Ginny said, then went on to Oliver, who looked shocked, scared and slightly impressed.

"You're not really going to fire him, are you?" He asked. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Hopefully not... How'd the adoption go?" She asked.

"Good. We were accepted, and we get to choose a child on Monday. We're excited, though by Anthony's face you'd think the world's just ended," Oliver said shaking his head.

"Congratulations. You're going to make wonderful parents," she said, smiling. Oliver blushed slightly, then Ginny went on to the next dancer.

Soon enough, Nell was dancing with Draco again, and the dance ended.

_I agree with Tzal... That is one of the most out-of-breath dances I've ever done!_

_Well, I can think of some other 'dances' that we could lose breath on..._ Draco replied smirking at her. Ginny blushed slightly.

When's this ball thingy end? I'm exhausted... Tzal said yawning widely.

_Once I've finished opening the presents..._

_I'm going out for some air._ Ginny announced, and went out the back quickly before Draco could protest.

You can swear now... Tzal said smugly.

Oh, shut up. I can not believe my mum bought him a wireless! I bloody told her _I_ was buying him that! Tzal, give me something to strangle... Ginny said with a sigh and proceeded to strangle the pillow that he conjured for her.

Feel better now? Tzal asked frowning. Ginny grinned.

A bit... What the hell am I going to give him? It's just lucky that it's customary for me to give him my present last... She said with a sigh. Tzal frowned again.

I've never heard of that before... Who told you that? He asked.

Cissa. She says it's customary for the wife to present her gift last. The way she said it, I think she meant when everyone was gone... Let's go find something, shall we? Ginny asked then she Apparated aimlessly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello Ginerva. I have been waiting for you._ Paemeg said, smiling down at her.

_Hello Paemeg. How did you know I was coming?_ Ginny asked with a frown. Paemeg smiled again.

_It is not necessary for you to know how I knew. Boy-Dragon's present is waiting in the cottage for you._ Paemeg announced.

_Thank you._

_Do not let boy-Dragon open it until every present has been opened._ Paemeg warned. Ginny nodded, then went down the path to the cottage. She went inside and saw a box sitting on the table. Grabbing it, Ginny Disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are Ginny! We're waiting for you so Draco can open his presents!" Cissa said and pulled Ginny into the ballroom. "He wants to open your present first."

"No, it's all right. I wouldn't want to spoil the tradition," Ginny said quickly.

_Why can't I open your first? What's in it?_ Draco asked grinning.

_You can't because I said so. It's a surprise present, so I'm not going to tell you what it is. People are waiting for you to start opening presents..._ Ginny prompted him. Draco smirked, then began opening his presents.

How much toast does everyone think we eat? That's the tenth bloody toaster! Tzal said in shock. Ginny shook her head grinning.

The toaster's not too bad, at least we can have one in every house or something... But the amount of hair gel is atrocious! Sixteen bottles and counting! Draco hardly even uses hair gel, for the Gods sakes!

At least no one's bought him a lunchbox... Wait, someone did... Who buys a nineteen-year-old a _lunchbox_?

Both sets of twins did. I think Fred and George put their own 'present' in it... Ginny said with a smirk.

This one's from Pansy and Gregory... Champagne? Well, that's going straight back to them! Tzal said shaking his head in disgust.

It's Pansy's birthday soon, so remind me to give it back to her... Draco said with an evil smirk. Tzal laughed.

This is the last one! Finally! Tzal said a while later. Sheets? And in red too... That's just not going to match your decor in any of the houses! Oh, wait, it will in the one in Australia... I liked that house. I still can't believe you actually _jumped_ off the staircase! Willingly too! Tzal said shaking his head at them. They both smirked at him.

"It's your turn now, Ginerva," Cissa said smiling at her. Ginny passed the present to Draco who kissed her, then turned to the box eagerly. Draco opened the box, then closed the lid and smirked at her.

Oh, Gods, I know that look. I'm not sure I want to know what's in there... Ginny said to Tzal, who just laughed. He already knew...

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate my birthday. We hope to see you soon," Draco said smiling at everyone charmingly.

_Not too soon,_ he added silently smirking. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Over the next ten minutes people Flooed, Apparated or walked out of Malfoy Manor to catch the Knight Bus home. Once they were gone, Draco bid his mother and Severus goodbye. Ginny managed to pull Dennis away from Gertrude and tell him that he had to go. She turned to Draco smirking smugly.

_What do you look so smug about?_ He asked her grinning.

_Nell left with Quasi._ She replied. _Told you that they'd hit it off..._

_I know you did. About the present that you gave me... We definitely need to use it. Right now,_ he added and grabbed the box smirking at her.

What did Paemeg put in the box? Ginny asked Tzal in concern. Tzal smirked evilly.

It's a surprise... I can't wait to see your face! Tzal said laughing. Ginny had no choice but to follow Draco upstairs.

"I'm going to get changed. These robes are so uncomfortable!" Draco groaned and looked down at his dress robes in disgust. "Next year I'm going to pretend I'm on holiday and leave instructions for anyone who tries to find us to be demolished..." He said smirking as he changed quickly. "Are you ok? You look... apprehensive," he said frowning at his wife's expression.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Ginny said with a weary smile. Draco nodded and waved his wand. A table appeared in the middle of the room. Ginny frowned inwardly. A _table_? What does he want _that_ for? Draco opened the box and put the contents on the table. Ginny's mouth fell open in shock. Tzal began laughing uncontrollably.

_It's a travelling game? _She thought in surprise.

A ten-in-one travelling game to be exact, Tzal said smugly. Draco didn't hear anything as he set up the chess game and waited for her to begin. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's your birthday, you go first. I'm going to get changed first, ok?" Draco nodded.

Can I play? Please, please, please? Tzal begged grinning. Draco shrugged with a nod, not seeing any harm in it.

(Some time later)

Yes! I won, I won! Tzal cried happily. Ginny smirked, having watched most of the game.

That's because you cheated. Tzal silenced her and smirked.

There's no need for you to spoil my fun. Besides, I'm going to let him win the next one...

No, you're not. It's my turn, Ginny said, then moved him out of the way and started playing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginny. Gin, get up._ Draco said, nudging her slightly. Ginny opened an eye sleepily and looked at him.

_Why are you up? It's 7 o'clock in the morning..._ She said, looking over to her clock._ You're never up this early._ Draco smirked.

_I know. Shocking, isn't it? I just wanted to remind you that I have to leave after lunch for the business trip._ Ginny sat up quickly.

_I knew I forgot something! Why didn't you tell me last night?_ She asked, awake now. Draco shrugged.

_I didn't think of it. Twila had to remind me,_ he admitted with a grin.

_So what do you want to do today?_ She asked. Draco smirked at her.

_Well, it _was_ my birthday yesterday..._ Ginny laughed and kissed him.

_Since you suggested it so nicely..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Draco? Ginny?" Twila called before entering the room. She heard Ginny laughing and Draco running around. He opened the door with his robe on and Twila could see Ginny over on the bed with the sheets pulled up. "It is 11 o'clock. Master Draco has to have lunch and leave at 12 o'clock," Twila said. Draco nodded.

"Thank you, Twila. Could you bring our lunch up to the room please?" he asked. Twila nodded, and Draco shut the door. He went over to the bed, noticing Ginny's pale look. "Come here," he said, and gathered Ginny in his arms. "I'm not going away for long. I'll be back by Friday lunch time. I promise, ok?" he whispered. Ginny nodded and sniffed.

"I know. I'm just being silly... It's just... Five days! Oh Gods, I'm going to miss you," she said, half laughing, half crying. Draco kissed her cheek.

"If you didn't, then I'd be worried," he said with a smirk. "So, sex or food?"

No! Take away the first option! I love my drawer and all, but this is getting to be too much! I'm getting claustrophobic in here! Tzal said, then opened the drawer and flew out. Now get dressed, have a lovely lunch, and I'll see you before you leave. I need some fresh air... He said, then flew outside. Ginny shook her head, then began to get changed.

_Lunch is coming up..._ She said, just as she finished. Draco opened the door and a few seconds later, a house-elf appeared with a large tray.

"Here is Master Draco and Ginny's lunch," he piped, then left after giving the tray to Draco. Ginny shut the door behind Draco and took the tray from him.

"Thank you! Now, let's see what we have for lunch..." she said, taking the lid off. "Well, I know what _I'm_ having, but you'll have to go get another one!" she said, seeing the assortment of food. Draco came up behind her and took the mini sandwich off the tray. "Hey! That was mine!" Ginny said. She put the tray down and jumped on him to get the sandwich from him. Draco smirked and ate it. Ginny growled at him, and mashed another sandwich on his face.

"Oh, you're in trouble now!" Draco said, wiping the bread from his face. He picked up a finger bun and walked towards her. Ginny grinned.

"You wouldn't waste a finger bun just to win this," she said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"_Wouldn't_ I now?" he asked, and put the icing all in her hair. He opened it, and then put the butter on top of the icing. Ginny's eyes went wide with shock.

"I just washed that yesterday!" She cried, wincing as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Draco smirked at her. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, then grabbed the chocolate cake from the platter.

"No! Not the chocolate cake! Don't waste that!" He said, but his plea fell on deaf ears, and Ginny managed to get the cake in his hair, on his face, _and_ down his back. "Oh, that was just a waste of perfectly good cake!"

"You wasted a finger bun!" Ginny retorted. Draco nodded, getting bits of cake everywhere.

"But that wasn't _chocolate_, was it? You do not waste chocolate, under _any_ circumstances!" He said, almost hysterical.

"There's more left, and you can help me clean this finger bun out of my hair. The cake's going to take a while to get off," Ginny said with a smirk as she led him to the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Draco. Have a safe trip. Love you," Ginny said, kissing him hotly. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Love you too. I'll talk to you tonight, ok?"

"Ok..." Ginny hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'll be home on Friday when you get home. It's my day off," she said, then kissed him again and let go.

Bye! Bring us lots of presents! Tzal called. Draco smirked at the wand.

Bye Tzal. I'll bring you a present. Don't annoy Ginny too much, ok? Tzal nodded with a sigh. Suddenly, an owl flew inside and landed on Ginny not too carefully. In it's talons was a green envelope; a Caller. The envelope opened, and words strung out of it. (Just like a Howler, except nicer.)

"Goodbye, dear! Have a safe trip! Sorry we couldn't be there to say goodbye personally! Molly and Arthur," the envelope said, then turned into a flower.

_Looks like you're back in Mum's good books,_ Ginny said smirking. Draco grinned, then kissed her once more.

"I've got to go now. I'll see you on Friday. Love you Gin," Draco said, then Disapparated to the Malfoy Enterprises branch in Saudi Arabia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat outside of the boardroom, bored. He'd spent the last two days presenting the idea of tents on the carpet, and now he had to wait for their decision. He'd been waiting for over two hours already! Smirking, he reached into his bottomless pocket and pulled out the travelling game that Ginny had bought him. He started to play Snakes and Ladders. Feeling bored after a few minutes, he cast a spell on the game, making the rules change around. Draco smirked when the ladder turned into a slide, and his figure slid down to the bottom. He turned the snakes around, so when his figure stepped on one, the snake bit him and threw him up to where his ended.

One of the board members came out looking nervous, then he watched Draco with obvious amusement. Seeing what he'd done to the game, he called his colleagues out from the room in Arabic. They came out warily, hoping Draco hadn't hurt their representative.

"Mr Malfoy?" the representative asked. Draco looked up, and quickly put the game away when he saw who it was.

"Have you come to a decision about our proposition?" He asked, standing up. The men nodded, and led Draco into the board room. He heard some of the men talking to the representative in Arabic softly, and only caught a few words like 'game' and 'better'. Shrugging inwardly, he sat down and waited for their response.

"We have decided not to accept the idea. We don't think it would be a... valuable object for our community," the man said. Draco nodded.

"I understand," he said. It was a stupid idea anyway... He thought ironically.

"However..." the man continued. "We do like that game you have brought. It can get very boring carpet riding. All there is to see is the sky. Sometimes the scenery is good, but most of the time it is very... monotonous." The men all nodded in agreement. "Then there's also the fact that our children get very restless. That kind of game would be very helpful for parents, and our people on a whole. Is there any other games besides the Snakes and Ladders one?" he asked. The men sat up, interested now.

Feeling surprised to say the least, Draco pulled the game from his pocket and opened it.

"There's chess, checkers, Snakes and Ladders, Backgammon, Tic Tac Toe, Ludo, Pachessi, Tricky Triangle, S.O.S and Noughts and Crosses. I made the Snakes and Ladders game opposite, and magical. I'm going to change all of the games to make them more appropriate for the modern wizard. The chess game, will of course, have the normal chess pieces as in the wizard's chess. The checkers will be moved by hand, as they are usually, but once the person reaches the opposite side, they will be automatically 'kinged'," Draco said, changing everything off the top of his head.

Two hours later, the board and Draco had organised everything from the smallest detail of the colour of the checker piece, to the largest detail of changing the rules of Snakes and Ladders.

"We will meet you again tomorrow, Mr Malfoy, to discuss the design of the box then?" the representative asked. Draco nodded.

"Yes, I will be here tomorrow. On Friday we will go through the advertising part of it," he instructed. The man nodded.

"That is good, Mr Malfoy," he said.

"It's good doing business with you," Draco said, shaking his hand. He Apparated to the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco flopped onto the bed and looked around, feeling lethargic and lonely. Really shouldn't have got the big room, he mused with an ironic smile.

_Ginny? Are you up?_ He asked quietly, aware of the time difference.

_Yes. How are you? Did they accept the flying tent idea?_ Ginny asked, making sure she didn't sound tired. It was early, but she'd been waiting for him all night.

_I'm feeling better now. Remind me next time to get a small room so I don't feel so lonely._ He said with a smirk. _They didn't accept the proposal. Don't blame them... It was a stupid idea._ Draco said shaking his head.

_So you can come home then?_ Ginny asked warily. He didn't sound like he was coming home... Draco shook his head.

_No... They saw the game you bought me, and they loved it so much we're redesigning everything to 'suit the modern day wizard'._

_That's great, Draco!_ Ginny said smiling. _You're still coming home on Friday, aren't you?_ She asked, suddenly worried that he would have to stay.

_I'll be there on Friday. Don't worry about that. _Draco said with a smile. He looked at his watch. He hadn't bothered to change it to suit the time zone, as there were always a lot of clocks around. _It's two o'clock Ginny! Go to bed!_ He said adamantly. Ginny nodded.

_I will. Goodnight Draco._

_Say hi to Tzal to for me. Goodnight love,_ Draco said, then turned the mind link off.

Well, at least he said hi to me this time... Tzal said yawning widely. Ginny nodded and headed off down to the guestroom. She'd taken to sleeping there because the bed was smaller, and she didn't feel so lonely. She'd been right about working though. She'd hardly had any time to eat, let alone miss Draco. The nights were completely different altogether. They seemed longer, colder and lonelier without Draco, and she often woke up in the middle of the night before falling back to a fitful sleep.

Ginny climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, then willed sleep to come quicker than it had for the last two nights.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday came too slowly for both Ginny and Draco. Thursday dragged on and Friday morning seemed endless. Ginny sighed and looked at her watch again. 11:50. She sighed again. It seemed like it had been 11:50 for the past 5 minutes!

I'm going to tie your sleeve to your shirt if you look at your watch again! Tzal threatened, feeling dizzy from being lifted up constantly. Ginny nodded, but didn't answer. She looked at the clock on the wall. 11:51.

"Ginny? Is Ginny all right?" Twila asked, sounding concerned. Ginny nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine Twila. Is lunch ready for when Draco arrives?" she asked.

"Yes, it is ready, as it was the last times you asked," Twila reminded her gently.

"How many times have I asked you?" Ginny asked.

"That was Ginny's fourth time," Twila said smiling. 11:53.

"Sorry Twila," Ginny said.

"Twila will leave Ginny alone now," Twila said and disappeared. Ginny sat down on the couch. Feeling restless, she stood up again. 11:54.

"Are you ok, Ginny?" Anthony asked, coming over. Ginny nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking that?" she muttered under her breath.

Probably because you just paced for a minute flat, Tzal said dryly. Ginny stopped pacing.

"Sorry. I just can't wait for Draco to arrive," she said to Anthony, grinning sheepishly. 11:56.

"It's ok. Everyone's like that with someone they love," he said smiling. Ginny nodded. "I've got to go feed the horses. I'll see you later, ok?"

"All right. Bye," Ginny said, and watched as Anthony left.

There's only three minutes left! Calm yourself down! Tzal said. Why don't you go and fly around for a bit? He asked. Ginny shook her head.

I don't want to miss his arrival, she said. Tzal sighed in defeat.

Fine! At least just sit down. He said. Ginny sat down then stood up again, shaking her head. You're acting as if this is your first date, for the Gods sakes! You're _married_ to the man! Tzal said.

Don't I know it? Ginny said with a smirk. Tzal rolled his eyes. 11:58. Two minutes...

How long do you think I can keep telling you to stop being a schoolgirl? Tzal asked. Ginny grinned.

Another minute, if you're lucky. Tzal smirked.

You're on... Where was I? Oh, yes. You're _married_ to the man! Honestly! Just because he's been away for five days, it doesn't mean you should be acting this way! You're stronger than that! Tzal said, enjoying himself thoroughly. Which reminds me... I've lost count. How long have you been married to him? Tzal asked frowning.

About a year... Ginny said. 11:59.

Ok... So when _is_ the anniversary? He asked. Ginny shook her head.

I'm not telling you. You'll probably try to hex us or something! She said grinning. Tzal gave a nonchalant shrug.

So what if I did? You wouldn't look as bad as Pansy does on a normal day! He replied laughing. Ginny smirked. Almost here... Half a minute and counting! Well, I'm not going to count as I'm too lazy to go backwards from thirty!

Not to mention the fact that you'd probably get confused and start counting upwards instead... Ginny added. Tzal just laughed.

Twenty seconds... He said. After humming a tune, he cleared his throat noisily. Ten, nine, eight, seven. Who really likes counting backwards? Two, one! Tzal said, and exactly on time, Draco Apparated. Before he could get his footing, Ginny pulled him to her and kissed him.

_I swear if you leave me for that long again... I'm going to follow you._ She said. Draco smirked.

_I wouldn't mind that..._ He replied and pulled her even closer.

"Miss me?" Draco asked when they pulled away, grinning. Ginny smiled, too happy to see him to rise to the bait. "Twila!" He called. Twila appeared and smiled at Draco.

"Twila is glad to see Master Draco again. How was your trip?" she asked him.

"I'll talk about it later. Make sure no one comes up for the next three hours," Draco instructed. Twila nodded. Ginny managed to thank her before she was pulled upstairs by Draco.

Put me away first! I don't want to get trampled on! Tzal yelled. Ginny flicked her hand and Tzal's drawer opened. He floated into it, grumbling about hormones.

Draco managed to pull Ginny's robe off without damaging it, but her shirt and skirt weren't so lucky. They were ripped almost to shreds, but Ginny didn't give him a chance to repair them, and pulled him to the bed.

_I haven't slept in here for four nights. I was so lonely..._ Ginny said, kissing him hungrily.

_At least you were here. There was no room service at the hotel. I was even tempted to try and cook something myself!_ Draco said smirking. Ginny laughed. _So what did you miss most about me?_ He asked, kissing her neck. She moaned.

_I missed you... Nothing specific. Just you. Only you..._ Ginny whispered and kissed him again. She couldn't get enough of him, of his body. _What about you? What did you miss about me?_ She asked, breathless. He smirked.

_I missed everything about you. Your smile, laugh, even the dimples that you're adamant you don't have..._ Draco replied. Ginny laughed. _Enough foreplay..._ He panted heavily, then pushed into her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly Flooed to Malfoy Manor at 3:30. She looked around, not really expecting Ginny or Draco to be there yet. Twila noticed Molly there, but didn't do anything. Twila didn't see Molly walking upstairs.

Ginny had told her that Draco would be home from his business trip at 4:30 exactly, and that she'd be there at 4 o'clock. Molly had been told to come over at 4:30, but she wanted to surprise them by being early for both of their arrivals.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny managed to lift herself from the bed and smirked at her husband.

_We've been up here for 3 and a half hours,_ she said, seeing the time. Draco nodded, still on the bed. He pushed the sheet down further down his body, sweat making it stick to his muscular body. (Couldn't resist putting that there... Lol.)

_Do you expect any less?_ He asked her. Ginny laughed and kissed him.

_Mum will be here soon... I told her to come at 4:30._

_We've got another hour then..._ Draco said smirking. She shook her head.

"Can't. I told her 4:30, so she'll probably be here at 4," Ginny said, getting out of the warm bed. Draco groaned and reluctantly followed her over. "I actually said you wouldn't be here until 4:30," Ginny said with a grin. Draco sighed.

"You shouldn't have lied to her, Gin. I only just managed to patch things up with her... She's going to kill me if she finds out," he said shaking his head.

"I love you, she'll understand," Ginny replied. Draco looked at her imploringly.

_All right, I'm sorry... _Ginny said grinning. She kissed him lightly.

_Just don't tell her next time_, he replied. Suddenly the door burst open with a bang. They saw Molly standing there, wand drawn and looking _very_ angry. When she saw them standing there naked, she paled, then went red and quickly rushed away from the door.

"It's called _knocking_, Mum!" Ginny yelled after her, and shut the door with a slam.

"That was weird..." Draco said. Ginny laughed and threw his boxers to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly walked up the stairs quicker, hearing noises floating down that definitely weren't from a house-elf. When she reached the landing, she followed the direction of the noise, and soon came to Draco and Ginny's room. Molly frowned. They weren't supposed to be home yet...

"She's going to kill me if she finds out," she heard Draco say. Molly narrowed her eyes, and cursed the large, thick doors.

"I love you, she'll understand," Molly heard a woman's voice reply. Draco Malfoy was cheating on _her_ daughter! And after everything they'd talked about! She'd _trusted_ him!

Molly opened the door with a bang, her wand drawn out. It took a few seconds for the picture in front of her to sink in and register in her brain. Her daughter and son-in-law were standing there... completely naked! She paled, then blushed and rushed downstairs.

"It's called _knocking_, Mum!" she heard Ginny yell, and the door slammed shut. Now grateful for the large, thick doors, Molly went down to the living room and sat down in shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she still here, Gin?" Draco asked once they'd finished getting changed. Ginny nodded.

"Living room. We'll use our stairs," she replied, leading him down to the living room. They walked in and saw Molly sitting down, shocked. "Why'd you do that, Mum?" Ginny asked, straight to the point. Molly looked up at them, blushing slightly.

"I thought Draco was in there with another woman..." Molly said softly. Draco's jaw dropped in shock. His face went blank and cold as he regained his composure.

_After everything we talked about, she _still_ doesn't trust me?_ He thought in shock.

"If that's what you still think about me, then I don't think I can stay here any longer," Draco said coldly, then turned to Ginny.

_I'm going to the reserve for a few months._

_I'm coming with you. Wait. Go pack our things, I've got to talk to Mother,_ Ginny said. Draco nodded and went upstairs to pack. Ginny turned to her mother angrily. Her eyes blazed, and her bracelet glowed so much that the entire room went dark for a few seconds.

"If you accuse my husband of anything _ever_ again, I will disown you, and never talk to you again. Do you understand me? I will not let you see your grandchild when it's born, and I will not relent. Even if it's an accusation of giving me a headache or cheating on me, I will _never_ talk, speak or recognise you as my mother again. Now leave our house and do not return until you realise what you've done. Draco and I won't be here, and do not try and find us or contact us in any way whatsoever. Think about it long and hard, Mother," Ginny said, then left Molly standing there in shock. "Twila," Ginny called. Twila appeared.

"What does Ginny want Twila to do for her?" Twila asked.

"Draco and I are leaving for a while. Take care of everything while we're gone," Ginny said. Twila nodded. "Don't tell my mother where we are, under _any_ circumstances," Ginny said. Draco appeared beside her, with their suitcases in his pocket.

"Yes, Ginny. Does Master Draco want Twila to tell Master's mother where he is gone?" Twila asked.

"If you think it necessary, and as long as y ou make sure she won't tell Ginny's mother," Draco said after thinking about it. Twila nodded.

"Twila will miss you both. Goodbye," she said.

"Goodbye Twila," Ginny said. Draco handed Tzal to her, who was thankfully silent.

"Goodbye," Draco said to Twila. She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Twila will keep everything tidy for your return," she said. They both nodded and Disapparated. Twila turned around, and saw Molly standing there, tears in her eyes. Twila narrowed her eyes at the woman who had made her Master and Mistress leave. Molly Disapparated.

Malfoy Manor wouldn't see the return of Draco and Ginny for many months...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _Hope you liked it! Don't hurt me!_

No, hurt Blaise instead! He's in Azkaban... It's not nice there. (Shudders.)

_No shite, Sherlock! That's the entire point of Azkaban! It's the wizard's Alcatraz... And just like that, only one wizard ever escaped!_

_To all of the smut-wanting people... Get your mind out of the gutter! Just kidding... I told you it wasn't descriptive! Don't glare at me like that!_

Right... I didn't get much dialogue in this chapter...

_Stop complaining! There was an entire chapter that I didn't have you in, so at least it's not as bad as that!_

It's almost that bad! Wait! What chapter didn't you have me in at all?

_Three, I think. You weren't a main, main character then._

What do you mean by _that_? I am the mainest main character in the world! I demand to see my lawyer!

_There are three problems with that... One, 'mainest' isn't a word. Two, you don't have any legal representative other than me..._

_That's _helpful!

_And two, you don't have any eyes to see your lawyer _with

I refuse to go over this with you, yet _again_, so I'm leaving!

_Goodbye, good riddance!_

Yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard _that_ before! Just tell them what's going to be in the next chapter so we can start writing it!

_By 'we', you mean 'me', I presume?_

Exactly: me. I'm the genius behind this masterpiece, so give me credit, flowers, chocolates and attention! Actually, _she_ can have the chocolate; I better give her _something_ for writing my genius...

_All right, I don't care. I like chocolate, and anyway, you're only giving it to me because _you_ can't eat it yourself!_

And if I am?

_I don't mind; I get the chocolate! Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_

No. That wasn't the time for the evil laugh... (Shakes head.)

_Oh well... 56 pages now! Yay..._

_Review now!_

Pretty please with a cherry on top? I don't like cherries... They're evil...

_Right..._

It's true! Cherries are evil...

_I know this chapter's not as long as the last few have been, but I wanted to get it up as soon as I could so you wouldn't have to wait for ages and ages for it. Only 4 chapter's left... Actually, there might be more chapters. Unless you're all fine with me skipping a year or two to get to the ending. I could just speed the chapters up a bit though..._

_All right, next chapter may include:_

_What Draco and Ginny do at the reserve,_

_The other 4 properties,_

_Ron's buck night, and Fred and George's prank on him,_

_Mione's birthday,_

_Airball,_

_And other exciting things to look forward to!_

_If you think of anything you think I've missed- tell me! I'll probably forget if you don't!_

_Half-naked Draco was for Hannah and Ally... (and myself, but that's not the point.) Lol._

_Review now pretty please!_


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, but I'm willing to negotiate.

(a/n: _Sorry for the delay everyone! It was my birthday and then I was studying and doing my end of year exams... FIVE of them... (Mutters.) Wish me luck with the results! I'm going to need it!_

_Thanks to all of my reviewers! Love you all! Hugs!_

_White Wolf- Yes, you are going to lose your soul now. I hope you don't mind:-) Tzal's ego is already the size of Europe, plus more! If he did write this it would be from his point of view, and I don't think a story in someone's sleeve will be any good..._

_Slyhterinsexkitten129- really sucks that she doesn't trust him, but you'll find out why soon enough! Colin and Jayde may come up later in the chapter, but I'm not making any promises! The orders for the board games are really long... I'm first on the list! ;-)_

_jojo bobo- Thanks... I will keep writing as long as people keep reviewing!_

_PotentialTempest- Glad you like it! Molly did have that coming... Not being a nice person, is she?_

_KJ Capricorn- I wouldn't mind sending Tzal to St. Mungo's, but myself? No thanks..._ Hey, I heard that! _I'm sure you did... Thanks for using the spell on me... (Pouts.) I had pimples for three whole days! You're just lucky it wasn't for my end of school dinner!_

_Isador- thank you! (Me blushing.) I will try to keep up the good work._

_little-munchkin-poo- well, if I didn't have Draco for five days straight I'd shag him before and after he left too! There was contraceptive involved... Hit Blaise as much as you like and putting Pansy in the enchanted dungeon with Voldemort wouldn't be a very good idea. The whor... I mean, she'll probably end up pregnant... (Shudder.) I'll update asap, I promise! Just don't hurt me!_

_blissfulxsin- thanks..._

_Red9889- well, I did say that the half-naked Draco was for you... (Winks.) You eloped with the diving board! Good on you! Any little diving boards going to be bouncing around? LOL. Molly walking in on them... ROTFL. I was trying not to laugh my head off as I wrote it! Yes, your point did get through... You didn't bug me in an email... (Cries.)_

_Darla- thank you! Glad you still think it's fabulous! Keep reviewing and keep in touch, ok:-)_

_Aisling Angel- 'please review soon'? If you meant update, then I will... :D_

_Ashley- ok, ok, ok, ok... (Wink.) One more review and your soul's mine! Just thought you might like to know... Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

_There is some explicit language in this. Don't say I didn't warn you, because I did..._

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Draco arrived at the cottage after another hectic day at work. He was being constantly pelted by owls at work telling him to go back to Malfoy Manor. Ginny was getting the same and she was constantly stressed at work, trying to organise which letters were from her family and which one's weren't. As much as they would have liked to do as her brothers letters said, neither of them had received an owl from Molly herself. Over the past few weeks however, the letters had dwindled down considerably, but that didn't mean they still weren't coming.

_Gin? You home?_ Draco called. Ginny came out, a rolling pin at her side. Draco eyed the cooking utensil then looked at her warily.

_Fred and George again. I think they're randomly Apparating to try and find us. I almost walked in here just as they Disapparated. They didn't see me, or else they'd all be here right now. I swear, if I wasn't as stubborn as I am, I would have given up by now and just gone home..._ Ginny said shaking her head.

"I think four months of being stubborn is quite enough," Albus said, appearing out of thin air. Ginny jumped a metre into the air and attempted to calm herself down once she had landed. Ginny floated the rolling pin back into the kitchen before it fell to the ground.

Good way to give us all cardiac arrests! Tzal shouted, just as scared as Ginny. Albus just smiled at him, eyes twinkling, then turned back to Ginny and Draco, sombre again.

"Your mother is very upset that you haven't returned," he said. Ginny nodded.

"We know that, Albus. _We're_ still waiting for an apology from her," she replied.

Hello? No one cares that I practically just had a heart attack? You're all heartless! Tzal yelled, then flew upstairs. Draco shook his head at the wand's behaviour.

_Yet he's the one that can't possibly have a heart attack..._ He said. Ginny smirked.

_Don't worry. I'll tell him we're going Christmas shopping tomorrow and he'll be happy._ Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

_It's not Christmas for another six months, Ginny._

_Oh, I know that. All of the shops are having their 'end-of-financial-year' sale to get rid of stock. Everything goes down to at least half price._ Draco raised an eyebrow at her again.

_You do realise we have enough money to buy it at the full price?_ He said. Ginny grinned and shrugged.

_It's easier to buy it now. Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil Tzal's fun,_ Ginny said. Tzal came flying back downstairs.

I get to go shopping! I finally get to go somewhere! How _dare_ you try and convince Ginny to not go shopping! This is the only time I get to actually talk to help her decide with presents! Tzal said, scolding Draco. He held up a hand and backed up.

"If you're finished, we can back to the original topic of conversation," Albus said quietly. Ginny looked at him angrily.

"I am not going back until she has apologised to Draco!" She said.

"You're certain?" Albus asked. Ginny nodded adamantly. He sighed then looked at Draco, who nodded, agreeing with Ginny. "All right then... At least come to Hermione and Ron's wedding. They were quite upset that you withdrew your RSVP," Albus said.

"We'll be sitting on the bride's side then. We don't want to see Molly," Draco said. Albus sighed again then nodded.

"If you wish," he said. "Good bye," he said and Disapparated.

Ginny turned to Draco and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and she sighed.

"Why do things always happen to us?" She asked so softly that Draco barely heard her.

If they didn't happen then life would be pretty boring... Tzal said. Can we really go shopping tomorrow? He asked happily. Ginny nodded, not moving from Draco's embrace. Tzal started to talk then stopped so suddenly that both Draco and Ginny looked at him. We should go now. Albus is talking to Molly and somehow I think the information of where you are 'slipped' out into the conversation... Tzal said shaking his head. He flew two packed and ready suitcases down the stairs to them and sighed loudly before they Disapparated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where are we exactly? Tzal asked, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. He almost had to yell over the noise of a nearby train.

We're in China, Draco replied. Ginny looked at the house in front of them and grinned.

China as in 'China-China'? Tzal asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

No, Tzal. China as in the china used for dishes. He replied. Ginny had, in the meantime, gone up to the front door and was waiting impatiently for Draco to hurry up.

Well, aren't you just the comedian? Tzal retorted sarcastically. Draco smirked and walked to the front door. He opened the door and they went inside quickly. The noise from the city blocked out with the thick doors. Neither of them heard the loud bang from behind the door. Fred and George appeared then Disapparated again with disappointment.

_Where are we in China?_ Ginny asked Draco. He had to think for a moment, having not been in this house since a young child. Tzal flew upstairs.

_Beijing. We're between the _Temple of Heaven_ and the Beijing Railway station._ Draco said. _Father came here when the Aurors were looking for him. It was easier for him to escape from them in the middle of a city full with Muggles. Aurors wouldn't dare try and stop anyone in case the Muggles were hurt._

Whoa! You have _got_ to see this view! It's bloody fantastic! Tzal yelled. They went upstairs and looked out the window that Tzal was floating in front of. Ginny's jaw dropped. The _Temple of Heaven_ was in plain sight and Tzal was right, it looked fantastic! I told you so! I'm right, aren't I? Tzal said grinning.

If we tell you that you're right, we won't live it down, Draco said smirking at him. Tzal crossed his arms.

That's not the point. I was right, I deserve credit for being right! Tzal said. Ginny shook her head at them, then went to a different room. When she saw the large bed, she collapsed on it and soon fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've searched _everywhere_, Ron," Fred said.

"Everywhere, and we still can't find them," George finished wearily. Ron looked at his brothers.

"All right. You better tell Mum then," he said. Fred and George nodded and yet again Disapparated into thin air with a loud bang.

"They still haven't found them, have they?" Hermione asked as she came in the room. Ron frowned at her.

"You shouldn't be up, Mione. Sit down, please," he added, remembering fully her mood swings. However, Hermione just sighed and nodded then sat down. "No, they haven't found them yet. They've almost literally Apparated around the world, yet they still can't find them. They both spelled their work places so we couldn't be let in, and neither of them have answered our owls," Ron said sighing. He sat beside his fiancee and put an arm around her as she leant her head on him.

"Molly told me that Dumbledore found them today, but when she went there they were gone. They both said that they're going to sit on my side of the wedding and to keep Molly away from them, or else they won't come," Hermione said. "Do any of you actually know _why_ they're not talking with her?" she asked, realising that she didn't know.

"I... uh... No, actually. I don't have the foggiest idea what's going on. I just got a letter from Mum telling me to tell them to come back, so I did it. I didn't think to ask why they disappeared, or why Mum was so intent on getting them to come back without having to do anything herself," Ron said. He frowned, obviously troubled by this now.

"Do you know where the book is?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ron didn't have to ask what book she was referring to, and passed the Shakespeare book to her and made the tin of liquorice fly into the room. "Thank you, love," she said and kissed him before opening both book and tin. Immediately after she'd done that, Hermione grabbed his hand and placed it on her enlarged stomach. He felt their baby kicking and smiled yet again at the wonder of it. "You should go see your mother. I'll be fine, Ron. Go," Hermione said and turned back to her book and liquorice.

"All right then, I'll go. Bye," he said and kissed her on the head before Disapparating with a small pop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum? Are you home?" Ron called. There was no answer, but Arthur walked into the kitchen and looked at his son, smiling ironically.

"Hello Ron. I take it this isn't a leisure visit?" he asked. Ron looked slightly embarrassed. Ever since the baby had begun to show, he'd rarely left the house, only leaving for Quidditch practices and games, but even then it was reluctantly.

"No, sorry Dad... I was... Do you know where Mum is?" Ron asked. Arthur patted the stool beside him and Ron sat down.

"She's probably at Albus' again begging him to convince Ginny and Draco to come back. You're here to ask _why_ they're fighting?" Arthur asked. Ron nodded, surprised at how his father knew. "I was surprised it took you so long... All of your brothers have come over the past two weeks wondering why as well. Once they found out, both Charlie and Bill refused to send any letters, as did Percy due to his amount at work. Fred and George are still Apparating, though only because your mother threatened them. Molly's copied all of their letters to send every hour to Draco and Ginny's workplaces. I've been trying to stop them, but there's that many that it is difficult, and most of them still get through," Arthur said with a sigh. Ron frowned. If his brothers were all stopping, and his _father_ was even going against what Molly was saying, then what happened must have been _really_ bad!

"What really happened?" He asked. Arthur sighed again.

"Your mother accused Draco of cheating on Ginny and even then refused to apologise when she realised her mistake. After all he has done for Ginny; Molly still refuses to believe that he loves her. I know how much that would have hurt them..." Arthur said. Ron looked at him with a frown. "Draco's very hard on himself when it comes to emotions and love, as he doesn't want to be the person his father was. Ginny's like her mother and would do _anything_ for the person she loves. Molly can't believe that and so, she thinks the worst when it comes to their relationship," Arthur said.

"What motives did mum have to accuse Malfoy of cheating on Ginny?" Ron asked, wanting to get all sides of the story.

"Draco arrived home earlier than Ginny had told her. It was Ginny's day off and she wanted to spend some time with Draco presumably. Molly went there earlier than Ginny had told her to and found them... together in their room. She heard the wrong part of the conversation, and assumed that Draco had lied to Ginny then came home early to be with another woman," Arthur said.

"Oh..." Ron said.

"Indeed... So what do you intend to do about it?" Arthur asked his son, raising an eyebrow at him. Ron sighed wearily.

"I'm going to go home to my fiancee and let mum sort out her own problems," he replied then said goodbye to his dad and Disapparated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron arrived at his house and saw Hermione engrossed in her book. He sat beside her and began thinking. He could understand why Ginny and Draco were upset... If his mother accused him of cheating he'd probably be as stubborn and angry as they were. He shook his head then looked at Hermione.

"I'm going out for a while, ok Mione?" he said. She nodded absent-mindedly. Ron Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Is that you, Master Draco?" a voice asked. Ron looked around and saw Twila coming into the room.

"No, it's not Draco. It's Ron..." he answered. Twila looked at him, then cocked her head to one side before righting herself and nodding.

"Mister Ron's mother has tried to trick Twila into telling her where they is, but Twila has her own magic to make sure people are who they are supposed to be," Twila said. Ron nodded.

"Sounds like something my mum would do," he said with a small grin. "Are... are you allowed to tell me where they've gone? I promise I won't tell my mum..." Ron said quickly seeing Twila's change of face.

"Ginny told Twila not to tell her mother where they are, but she didn't say anything about her brother..." Twila thought out loud. She had a stern look on her face, which soon softened after she'd thought of a solution. "If Mister Ron promises Twila not to tell Mister's mother or anyone who would tell Mister's mother, then Twila will tell Mister Ron. Mister Ron is aware of the consequences?" Twila asked him before he could speak.

"Consequences?" Ron queried.

"If a person makes a deal with a house-elf, they must keep it or else _very_ bad, bad things happen to person," Twila said. Ron frowned.

"What kind of things?" he asked.

"It depends on the person," someone said behind him. Ron glared at Hermione.

"You shouldn't be up, Hermione!" He said. Hermione glared right back at him.

"Stop coddling me, Ronald! I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself!"

"Why are you out?" Ron asked backing down from her angry glare.

"You never leave the house anymore. I wanted to know where you were going," Hermione said with a shrug. Twila looked from Hermione to Ron then sighed.

"What kind of things will happen to me?" Ron asked her. Hermione didn't reply for a moment, almost regretting speaking. For once she didn't want to reply to a question.

"You... You could lose Quidditch games, your job, me, the baby... Like I said, it depends on the person," Hermione said quickly, as if the faster she replied the less Ron would hear.

"I could lose you and the baby?" Ron asked, his face so pale that his freckles became transparent. Hermione gave a small nod. He shook his head.

"No. I won't risk either of you over a promise," he said and turned to Twila. "Sorry for wasting your time," he said then went over to Hermione.

"Mister Ron," Twila said before he could Disapparate. Ron looked at her. "They is now on one of their properties that Mister's sister hasn't seen," Twila said.

"Thank you," Hermione said. Twila nodded briefly then left quickly. Ron and Hermione Disapparated back to their house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How does that help us?" Ron asked as soon as they arrived. Hermione smiled at him then flicked her wand as she sat down carefully. A book flew into the room, almost hitting Ron on the head. He read the title. _Pureblood families from the 12th century._

"Page 284," Hermione said. Ron sat down and opened the large book to the page she'd indicated. "Read the third paragraph from the top," Hermione instructed. Ron nodded and cleared his throat.

"The Malfoy family. Lucius Malfoy is now deceased. Narcissa Malfoy is now married to Severus Snape (see page 562). Their son, Draco Malfoy is married to Ginerva Weasley. Draco has inherited nine properties from his parents and a reserve from his grandparents. The nine properties are listed below..." Ron said. He scanned the page and found the list of the properties. "England, Paris, Belgium, Australia, Brazil, Hawaii, China, New Zealand, and Africa. The house in Hawaii was given as a present to Charlie Weasley (see page 309). I didn't know we were in here," Ron said and flipped to the back of the book. Hermione sighed and began thinking out loud.

"Well, the first one is obviously Malfoy Manor. I know Ginny's been to Paris and Belgium. They've been to Hawaii, because Charlie owns that one now. I remember Tzal complaining about something to do with a staircase in Australia, so that one's out. So it's either Brazil, China, New Zealand, or Africa..." She said, then looked at Ron who was reading the information frowning.

"I didn't know that Aunt Ada had a miscarriage... And who's this Uncle Agnes? Oh, he's the accountant... You're in here, Mione!" he said grinning at her. Hermione nodded.

"I know... Did you still want to find Ginny and Draco or not?" She asked, feeling tired.

"Yes... I'll go to those four places. I'll see you soon," Ron said kissing her.

"I'm coming with you," Hermione said. She tried to get up, but failed.

"No, you're not. You've had too much excitement for one day," he said. Hermione scowled at him but kissed Ron once more before he Apparated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron arrived in Brazil but couldn't find the house. Using a spell he tried to find the house. When he was directed to an overgrowth of vines, Ron cursed and Apparated again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron found himself in front of a large house in China. There was some kind of temple nearby, but Ron simply went up the stairs and rang the bell. The door opened and Ron looked at Draco, shocked that he would actually open the door without knowing who it was.

"Twila told us you were coming. It took you long enough... Come in," Draco said and opened the door further. Ron walked into the house and looked around. Draco shut the door behind him and led him to the living room. There were five large armchairs in the room and some small tables with cushions placed in front of them.

"This is a nice place..." Ron said, impressed.

"Thanks... He's here, Gin," Draco said. It was only then that Ron realised his sister was sitting on one of the large armchairs. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Did mum send you to bring us back?" Ginny asked. Ron shook his head.

"No. I came here to talk to you. I'm not trying to pressure you or get you to come back. Mum can do that on her own," Ron replied. Ginny nodded briefly then stood up. Draco sat on the armchair and pulled her onto his lap. She leant into him then looked at her brother.

"All right. You can talk to us..." She said, indicating to an armchair. Ron sat down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny patiently waited for Ron to start talking. She knew he wouldn't have left Hermione to find them unless he had something important to say.

_You ok?_ Draco asked. Ginny nodded and held his hand in her own.

_I'm fine... I just want this to be over,_ she said with a sigh.

Well, _I_ want to go shopping! You promised we'd go today and we haven't gone yet! Tzal said crossing his arms. Ginny shook her head at him.

We'll go, like I said we would. Just be patient. Tzal laughed.

"Dumbledore told us about you wanting to sit on Hermione's side at the wedding," Ron said.

"We have reason to, surely you understand that," Draco said, his voice neutral and businesslike. Ron suddenly saw how Draco managed to run two businesses effectively. He nodded.

"I understand why you want to. I'm not too upset. I just want you both to be there," Ron said with a smile. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're _not_ upset? I can hardly believe that, Ronald!" Ron shrugged slightly.

"It really doesn't matter where you sit. As long as you come and I get to see you before and after I get married I'll be happy," he said grinning.

_Did you hear that?_ Ginny asked. Draco looked at her.

_I didn't hear anything. Why?_

_I just heard the traffic outside. I usually can't hear it when the door's closed..._ She replied.

The door's closed... Tzal said with a frown. There was no one there but I could see something shiny.

_A Glamour._ Draco said. Ginny nodded.

_Mum's here,_ she said.

"Besides, you're Hermione's friend as well as my sister, so you could just sit in the aisle and not pick either side," Ron said.

"That won't be necessary," Molly said from behind him. Ron looked at her in surprise.

"Mum? How'd you get here?" He asked her. Molly rolled her eyes at him.

"I placed a simple tracking spell on you. It wasn't that hard. You trust your father far too much," she said.

"You mean that Dad put a tracking spell on me?" Ron asked frowning.

"No, that was _me_. Now go home to you fiancee and let me sort out my own problems," Molly demanded. Ron stood up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You put a _spell_ on me so you could find them? You've _really_ sunk low, mum," Ron said then Disapparated in disgust.

_Should we go or let her talk?_ Draco asked Ginny. She sighed wearily.

_I don't know anymore, Draco. I just don't know..._ Draco kissed her and held her tighter on his lap.

_It's all right, Ginny. We'll just hear her out. If we don't like what she's saying we'll leave, ok?_ Ginny nodded.

"I've thought about what you said, and I realise that I was wrong in what I did. I wanted something to be wrong so I presumed the worst about both of you... I shouldn't have done it and I know that now," Molly said. When she didn't say anything else, Ginny glared at her.

"You still haven't said what we want to hear, mum," Ginny said. Molly narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I am still your mother!"

"I have _every_ right to talk to you like that! After what you did _you_ have no right to be my mother!" Ginny retorted, getting angrier. Her bracelet was glowing fiercely. "It's been _four_ fucking months, and you _still_ haven't apologised! We've been waiting for you to just say you're sorry and you're too stubborn and pig headed to do even that!" Ginny said and turned invisible. Draco sighed.

"Goodbye Molly," he said, then turned invisible too. With an angry bang, Molly Disapparated into thin air. Draco turned visible again.

_All right. She's gone now, Ginny. Come here..._ Draco said over to where Ginny was. Ginny turned visible and fell into his arms sobbing.

_Why can't she just say sorry and let that be that?_ Ginny sobbed. Draco picked his wife up and cradled her against his chest.

She still thinks that what she did was right and she won't apologise as long as she thinks that. She's stubborn, like you said... I've never wanted to curse someone so much! Well, except maybe Potter and Pansy... And Cho and Zabini... And the thing that tried to eat me that lives in the swamp your brothers' made... Tzal said glaring at the memory.

Tzal, shut up. Draco said sternly. Tzal sighed and flew upstairs.

I still want to go shopping! He yelled.

What part of '_shut up_' don't you understand? Ginny yelled at him.

I'm quiet, Tzal said meekly. Ginny sighed and yawned widely.

_Why don't you sleep now and I'll get everything ready so we can go somewhere else?_ Draco suggested. She nodded and was soon asleep. Draco laid Ginny gently on one of the lounges and called Tzal down silently. Tzal came down reluctantly.

What do you want? He asked glaring at him.

Make sure that Molly didn't put a spell on us, please. Draco said. Tzal did so then shook his head.

There's nothing there. Do you want anything else? He asked.

Look after Ginny until I get back. If she gets hurt or taken I'm going to rip out your core then put you into your wand box, understand me? Tzal paled dramatically and nodded.

All right! No need to get violent! Tzal said. Draco glared at him then Apparated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peko!" Draco called when he'd arrived. A house-elf appeared and bowed to him.

"Greetings, Master Draco. What would Master Draco like Peko to do for him?" the house-elf asked eagerly.

"Get everyone ready. I'm bringing my wife here shortly," Draco said. Peko nodded.

"Does Master Draco need anything else?" Peko asked. Draco shook his head. Peko whistled loudly and a small group of house-elves appeared in front of him. "Get everyone ready for Master Draco and Master's wife's arrival," Peko said.

"Thank you, Peko. I will be back in ten minutes," Draco said. Peko nodded and Draco Disapparated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So where are we going? Tzal asked Draco.

You'll see when we get there, Draco replied as he finished packing their things.

_Draco?_ Ginny called from the living room.

_Coming,_ he said and flew downstairs. _Are you all right?_

"Yes... Sorry. I forgot where we were for a moment," Ginny said grinning apologetically.

"It's okay. I've got everything ready for the next place. Do you still want to come?" Draco asked.

"All right... Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

You can't tell her! You haven't told me for the last five minutes so Ginny isn't allowed to know! Tzal interrupted. Draco smirked at him.

"You'll see," he said to Ginny and took her hand. They Disapparated into thin air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Draco appeared inside a house. Compared to the others, this one seemed relatively smaller, but much more loved. Ginny looked at Draco, who was trying hard not to grin too broadly.

_Where are we, Draco?_ She asked suspiciously. He just grinned further and didn't reply.

"Peko!" Draco called. A house-elf appeared and bowed deeply.

"Master Draco. Greetings, Master's wife. How can Peko be of Master and Master's wife's service?" Peko asked.

"Please, just call me Ginny," Ginny said. Peko bowed again.

"Peko will do as Ginny asks," he said.

"Have you done as I asked, Peko?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Master Draco. If Master Draco and Ginny will follow Peko to the drawing room," Peko said and began to walk down a long hallway.

_Where are we?_ Ginny asked again. Draco grinned.

_Well, as you don't recognise it, this would be one of the properties you haven't been to, wouldn't you think?_ Draco asked, glancing at her sidelong.

_Stop being so damn annoying Draco, and just tell me where the hell we are!_ Ginny said glaring.

_You'll see... We're almost there._

Be patient, Tzal said smugly, using her earlier words. Ginny rolled her eyes.

_I should have known that was going to come back and bite me in the..._

"We is here. What does Master Draco want Peko to do now?" Peko asked. Ginny saw the large doors and wondered why they were closed. Every other door they had passed had been open.

"Join the others now," Draco instructed. Peko bowed to Draco and Ginny, then with a click of his long fingers, he disappeared.

_Others? How many house-elves do you have here?_ Ginny asked.

_Who said anything about house-elves?_ Draco said grinning. Before Ginny could reply, he put his hand over her eyes and opened the doors in front of them.

"Draco!" hundreds of voices yelled and ran over to them. Draco took his hand from Ginny's eyes and she opened them to see hundreds of children crowding around them.

"I would like to introduce my wife... Ginny, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Ginny," Draco said. There were shouts of 'Hi Ginny!' from everywhere at once.

_We're in Africa... Jinja, Uganda to be precise. It's where the Nile meets Lake Victoria,_ Draco said. _All of these children are orphans because of AIDS..._

_Oh... How did your father allow this?_

_This used to be mother's house. Father never came here, not once. He didn't know that mother had any properties. Not all of the properties were Father's,_ Draco explained. He smiled down at a little girl of five, who was tugging his robes, but unlike the other children, she was silent, mainly because her thumb was presently in her mouth.

"Hello Cheri. How are you?" He asked softly. Cheri smiled at him and took her thumb from her mouth. She held up the teddy bear that was in her other hand. "What happened to Teddy?" he asked. Cheri frowned and her bottom lip trembled.

"It was Yowe. He pulled Cheri's teddy's eye off and won't give it back so we can fix it," an older girl said when Cheri still didn't answer.

_Can I do something to help?_ Ginny asked Draco. He nodded and stood up.

"Would anyone like to see some magic?" Ginny asked the children, smiling. They nodded and bustled around her eagerly. Tzal grinned and thought '_Accio_'. Suddenly, a small black ball flew into the room. Teddy's eye. In a second, the eye was sewn back on Teddy as if nothing had happened.

Thank you! Thank you! I'm here all week! Tzal said, taking a bow. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Cheri laughed happily and pulled Ginny's skirt. Ginny knelt beside the young girl.

"Thank you," Cheri whispered quietly.

"You're welcome, Cheri," Ginny said.

"Yoweri..." Draco said. A boy looked at Draco, his eyes blazing defiance.

"What?" He growled.

"Why did you pull the eye off of Cheri's teddy?" Draco asked.

"Dunno. Just did it... It's just a stupid ball! It's not like it's real anyway! All of these losers look up to you like you're some sort of God! You're just a stupid rich kid who likes to control other's lives!" Yoweri said, his temper flaring. Draco looked at the boy in front of him calmly.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Draco asked Ginny, who smiled slightly.

_You're a guy, and you don't know? He's probably hit puberty and wants attention... Aren't hormones wonderful?_ She asked sarcastically. Draco smirked at her.

_Depends what hormones you're talking about..._

What have we said about _those_ images? Tzal screamed. Draco laughed at the wand then made his mind turn to Yoweri again.

"All right, Yoweri. Follow me. We'll have a talk," Draco said. Yoweri paled, his dark face filling with fright. Before Draco could say anything, Ginny intervened.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you. Draco won't yell at you, I promise," she said, smiling at the young boy reassuredly. Yoweri nodded slightly, some colour returning to his face. Draco walked out the room, Yoweri and Ginny following. The other children went outside to play, and only Cheri stayed inside to play with her newly repaired Teddy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit down, Yoweri," Draco said. The young boy looked to Ginny, who smiled and nodded. Yoweri sat in the chair and waited. "You're 13 years old, aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah... So?" Yoweri asked.

"That makes you older than most of the other children here, doesn't it?" Yoweri nodded, too wary to act proud of this fact. Draco looked at him. "Do you think it's very responsible of you to be teaching the children that are smaller and younger than you that it's ok to steal? You stole Cheri's teddy's eye and by refusing to give it back and apologise, you just gave the other kids an excuse to steal. If next week Jackson steals one of Lea's pencils and refuses to give it back, he can simply say 'Yoweri did it, so why can't I?', and he'll probably get away with it," Draco said.

"I am not responsible for _them_! Their yours to look after, not mine!" Yoweri said angrily.

"I am aware of that, Yoweri. Do you really expect me to be here every single day, year after year? I have other repsonsibilities now. I have other properties that need to be looked after and a job. I need to balance all of my time so I can spend enough time in each place to make sure everything is running properly. Why else do you think I have the older children in charge? They all have the responsibility to look after things while I'm not here. Your sister is one of them, as I'm sure you know," Draco said. Yoweri crossed his arms and muttered something incoherent. Draco looked to Ginny.

_I don't think you need to know what he said... Keep talking._

"Are you sorry for stealing the teddy's eye?" Draco asked.

"I guess," Yoweri said unconvincingly. Draco raised an eyebrow at the boy, who simply glared at him.

_Let me deal with it,_ Ginny suggested. Draco nodded.

"Yoweri," she said. The boy looked at her. "Could you do something for me?" Ginny asked. Yoweri nodded warily. "Can you look after Cheri?"

"Wh... What?" Yoweri asked, confused. "Why?"

"Cheri is smaller and younger than most of the children here and she can be easily influenced. I know you're a responsible boy and I'm sure you didn't mean to steal Teddy's eye. I mean, you would have no use for it, would you?" she asked. Yoweri shook his head.

_What are you doing?_ Draco asked.

_You'll see... Mum did this to Ron when he stole my fairy doll. It's the main reason why he's so protective of me,_ Ginny replied grinning.

"Since Cheri is so small, she'll need someone to look after her. Since we can rely on you, Draco and I know that Cheri will be safe. Can we trust you to look after her properly, Yoweri?" Ginny asked.

"Uhh... Y... Yes..." Yoweri stammered.

"This means you'll have to make sure no one steals anything from her, and make sure she doesn't get hurt. You have to protect her like you would protect yourself, understood?" Ginny asked.

"I understand," Yoweri said.

"So you'll do this then?" Ginny asked. Yoweri nodded.

"I'll look after Cheri," he said solemnly.

"That's good. Thank you, Yoweri. You'll have to apologise to Cheri in front of everyone first, just so we know you're sincere, ok? Apologise like you mean it," Ginny added. The boy nodded and looked to Draco.

"You can go now, Yoweri," Draco said. "We'll be out in a moment." Yoweri nodded and left quickly.

_That was confusing... _I_ would have said yes!_ Draco said.

_You always say yes to me,_ Ginny said smirking at him. Tzal sighed then blocked his eyes and ears.

_You bet I do..._ Draco replied, looking at her suggestively. _So, did Ron really steal a fairy doll from you?_ He asked grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

_He was five years old... Leave him alone. Come on, we better go and see if he's apologised._ She said then left the room. Draco followed her reluctantly.

And you think that Yoweri isn't mature? Tzal asked shaking his head.

I never said that he was immature, Draco said with a frown. He's just... I don't think there's a word for what I'm thinking of, he said shaking his head.

"Cheri?" Yoweri said quietly, making the young girl look up at him and smile. By this time, the children had come back inside. They watched him quietly. "I'm sorry for stealing your teddy's eye... Forgive me?" He asked. Cheri nodded and smiling, hugged his leg.

"Thank you, Yoweri," Ginny said quietly. Yoweri nodded to her then sat next to Cheri. A girl came over to Ginny. It was the same girl that had told them who had taken the eye, she noticed.

_That's Yoweri's sister, Kala,_ Draco said.

"Ginny?" Kala asked, sounding nervous.

"Yes, Kala?" Ginny asked smiling at her.

"How did you get him to apologise? Yowe's _never_ apologised to anyone before," she said in shock.

"I just told him to be responsible and look after Cheri... Your brother's a good boy, he's just trying to find out what's happening to him... I'm sure you were the same a few years ago," Ginny said. Kala gave a small nod, then looked to Draco.

"I guess I was," she said smiling. "Well, thank you, Ginny. I appreciate you helping him," Kala said, then went back to the other children.

_What was that about?_ Ginny asked Draco.

_Kala thought she was in love with me a few years ago and tried to kiss me..._ Draco said. _We talked about it and she's over it. She's due to be married in a few month's time._

_Ok... Do you have brooms here? I feel like going for a ride..._ Ginny said suddenly and stopped playing with her necklace. Draco nodded.

"Peko," Draco called and the house elf rushed over, bowing low.

"What would Master Draco like Peko to do?"

"Get the brooms ready for my wife and I, please," Draco instructed. Peko bowed again and left quickly.

Ginny followed Draco outside and saw a large river flowing into a lake.

Is that the Nile? Tzal asked sounding excited. I've never seen the Nile before! He said grinning happily.

It's part of the Nile, Draco replied. You'll get a better view of it if you come flying with us.

Bring on the brooms! Tzal said. Peko rushed over, carrying two brooms that were of unfamiliar make to Ginny. Considering the amount of times she'd been dragged into a Quidditch store by her brothers, this was fairly surprising. Peko gave them a broom each then bowed and left them. Looking at the dark wood, Ginny tried to think of what it could be, but failed to recognise it as any of the brands she knew of. The broom was amazingly light, the tail was perfect and the handle felt like it had been tailored to fit her hands.

_What model is it?_ She asked Draco.

_It's a new prototype Malfoy Enterprises has been working on. It's called the AEolus 5000._ He said, looking at the brooms fondly.

_AEolus, as in the wind god, AEolus?_ Ginny asked. Draco nodded smiling.

_The guys have been working on it for years for me. It had to be hidden from Father because he hated anything to do with the business besides profit. We've probably spent more money on these than Malfoy Manor is worth..._ Draco mused with a grin. _Ready to go?_ As curious as she was to try the new broom, Ginny refrained herself

_I can't ride something that's so expensive, Draco! I'll probably break it or something!_ She said. Draco shook his head and smiled at her.

"A broom is made for riding on, Ginerva... You'll turn down the chance to be the first person in the entire _world_ to ride this broom?" He asked.

Please go on it! I want to go flying! Tzal interjected before she could say no. Ginny looked at the broom in her hands longingly.

"Oh... All right. Only a short flight though. I don't want anything bad to happen to the broom," she said reluctantly. Draco nodded.

"Understandable," he said and mounted the broom. Ginny did the same to her broom and they lifted up into the air.

What's she going to say when she finds out that it's her birthday present? Tzal asked Draco quietly, smirking. Draco grinned.

Don't tell her and I'll tell you a secret... He said. Tzal nodded eagerly. I've bought fourteen brooms for Ron's Quidditch team as his wedding present from me, Draco said. One for each player, including reserves. Tzal could have been knocked over by a feather, he was so in shock.

By the Gods! Tzal exclaimed. You've been _busting_ to tell someone that, haven't you? Tzal asked grinning. Draco smirked at him in response.

Ginny flew around, looking at the river and lake below them. She flew over to Draco, who was looking immensely smug for some reason.

_What did you do?_ She asked narrowing her eyes at him. Draco feigned innocence and looked at her.

_I haven't done anything... What do you think of the broom?_ He asked, changing the subject. Ginny shook her head at his obviousness before answering.

_It responds to the slightest touch and I'd say it would be faster than the Firebolt if I actually flew it properly..._ She said with a shrug. _Now tell me what you've done._ Draco smirked and flew over to her.

"What makes you think that I've done anything?" He asked.

"You're looking too smug to be trusted..." Ginny replied. "Fred and George always look like that when they've done something wrong," she said. Draco just smirked.

"Well, I haven't done anything, so you're wrong," he replied. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, then flew around him in circles. Once he was dizzy, she stopped suddenly.

"Tell me what you did," she said smirking at him. Draco held his head in one hand and tried to make the world stop spinning.

No... Tzal, bit of help? He asked when his stomach started to lurch. Tzal grimaced and healed him quickly, more for his own benefit than Draco's.

That was mean, Ginny... What if he'd become sick? He asked. Ginny smirked.

Then I would have moved... She replied.

_Bloody typical that you'd show your true colours now..._ Draco said smirking. _You're not getting your birthday present now..._

_Birthday present? It's not my birthday for a month, Draco._

_You're point being? You were going to go Christmas shopping today and it's only the end of July!_ He said. Ginny would have replied, had Tzal not interrupted.

Which reminds me... You said we were going to go shopping today! It's 3 o'clock in London so the shops will be closed by the time we decide to get anything done! Tzal complained. Ginny rolled her eyes and glared at Draco for reminding Tzal.

_We'll go tomorrow for the entire day, ok? It's a Thursday, so it means late night shopping._ Ginny reminded him before he could complain further.

Well... If you promise? Tzal asked. Ginny nodded. All right! He said grinning. Can we go back down now? I am positive I heard the word 'dinner'... Tzal said, looking down below them. Bad dizziness...

_I'll race you down..._ Draco said smirking at her.

_I don't know... I haven't tried it out properly. I don't have enough control over the broom yet..._

Good thinking. We don't want to get killed... Tzal said sounding nervous.

_All right then... If you're scared,_ Draco said trying to provoke Ginny. She glared at him.

_I'm not scared! I just don't want to race until I have proper control over the broom!_ Ginny said and flew down to the house. Draco flew after her and landed gracefully beside her.

_Sorry, Gin... I feel like a kid when I come here... Guess it shows,_ he said with a slight grin. Ginny shook her head at him and kissed him.

_Then it's good I'm here to be responsible, huh?_ She said smirking. Draco rolled his eyes and put an arm around her.

_Don't get cocky, young lady,_ he said. Ginny burst out laughing. Draco simply looked at her when she continued to laugh. _I didn't think I was that funny..._ Tzal grinned.

What gave you the idea it was _you_ making her laugh? He asked.

Tzal! Take the... spell off me... Right now! Ginny said.

You're no fun... Tzal grumbled and took the spell off of her reluctantly. I just wanted someone to laugh... I don't think either of you have laughed for the entire four months we've been avoiding Molly, he said. Ginny's mind blocked both of them immediately and her bracelet began to glow black. You can thank me now, Tzal said to Draco.

What should I thank you for? Draco asked.

That thing's been filling up _every single_ day for the past four months... She was going to blow sometime soon. I just made it at me instead of at you. No thanks are needed, just money, Tzal said bowing mockingly. Draco rolled his eyes.

What use do _you_ have for money?

Absolutely none, but it's shiny and pretty! Tzal said laughing. Draco shook his head at the wand and led Ginny inside.

Ginny slept off the emotions from her bracelet and missed dinner, much to Tzal's disappointment, even though he'd gone to dinner with Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night feeling surprisingly refreshed and unfortuntely, awake. Looking around in the dim light, she saw that Draco was sleeping beside her and she could hear Tzal's snores from his drawer. Seeing the time, she groaned in annoyance. It was 2 o'clock in the morning... With a sigh, she slipped out of the bed and changed quietly. Ginny walked out of the room and as soon as she entered the drawing room, Peko appeared, looking anxious.

"What is Ginny doing out of bed? Ginny should be asleep! Peko will be in trouble if Ginny gets hurt," Peko said in hushed, scared tones.

"It's all right, Peko. I won't let you get into trouble... I won't hurt myself," Ginny said. Peko wrung his hands, still looking anxious. "I was just going out to fly on the brooms for a while. You can keep watch if you are that scared," Ginny offered, hoping the house elf wouldn't start hurting himself like Dobby frequently did.

"Peko will watch Ginny, so Ginny does not get hurt," Peko said and followed her outside. Ginny mounted the broomstick and rose into the air steadily. She shook her head at the house elf below and started to fly around, looking over the grounds. There was a playground and a sandpit for the children to play in, Ginny noticed. There was also a tyre swing hanging from a large tree and a basketball court.

Wanting to test the ability of the broom, Ginny flew slightly faster. The wind blew her hair everywhere and she grinned then urged the broom to go faster. She flew as fast as the broom could possibly go, restricting what she could see. Ginny didn't see the tree until she was too close to stop herself from hitting it.

With a crash, Ginny's body hit the tree and her vision went fuzzy before leaving her in total blackness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up as Ginny crashed into the tree and looked around for her. Ignoring the fact that he was barely dressed, he ran outside to look for Ginny. He heard Peko yelling nearby and ran over in that direction. Peko was standing over Ginny, looking frightened. Ginny wasn't moving...

Draco moved the house elf out of the way and looked at Ginny. He picked her up in his arms.

"_What_ happened to her?" He asked Peko coldly. The house elf whimpered and sobbed hysterically.

What the hell happened? Tzal asked, who had flown out mere seconds behind Draco. Peko didn't answer. With a frustrated sigh, Tzal stupified the house elf and hovered over him for a moment. Ginny was flying on the broom and went too fast for him to see where she was going. Then she crashed into the tree, Tzal said. Draco Apparated to St. Mungo's immediately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched as they took Ginny away, the doctors' not letting him go with her. Tzal, only just realising that Draco was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, conjured up some clothes for him.

Why does it always happen to Ginny? Draco asked Tzal.

How the hell am _I_ supposed to know? I'm just a wand! I don't know why the Gods do things! He replied. Draco sighed.

I'm not sure there _are_ Gods anymore... Tzal went to hit him, but then shook his head and made Draco fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Draco. We meet again," Evan said, smiling at him. Draco raised an eyebrow at Evan. He looked the same as he had the last time they had met.

His white hair was shoulder length and tied at the back in a pony tail. His eyes looked to be metallic and changed constantly from blue to green and silver to black, then every possible colour in between. When Evan looked at him, his eyes went a blue colour. Like Evelyyn, Evan also went bare foot. His shirt and pants were of the same white material that Evelyyn's were made of, but unlike Evelyyn, the thin diamond-studded band around his head, didn't go down between his eyebrows, but up to his hair, defying all laws of gravity and physics.

"What did you do to Ginny?" Draco asked, glaring at Evan.

"I have done nothing to your wife, Draco. _She_ chose to fly, _she_ chose to go fast on a broom over which she had hardly no control. _I _have done nothing to her," Evan replied frostily. "Sit down," he commanded. Against his own will, Draco sat on a chair.

"What do you want with me?" He asked. Evan looked at him, his face softening for a moment.

"It is my wife that would like to talk to you, not myself," Evan said. "We just thought it best to prepare you before meeting her," he said. Draco looked at him sceptically.

"Why?" He asked. Evan smiled, but Draco didn't think there was much to smile about.

_Ginny was in hospital and here he was having to talk to Gods... Their timing kind of sucked..._

"You will see," Evan said and left the room through a door that hadn't been there beforehand. After a few moments of Draco waiting impatiently, the door opened and a lady walked in. He almost mistook her for Ginny until he realised her eyes were silver, not blue, and her hair was a different colour than Ginny's was. He stood up, not really knowing why.

"Hello, Draco. I am Evelyyn," the lady said smiling at him. Draco almost fell over in shock.

_She had the same dimple in her left cheek that Ginny had!_

"Who are you?" He asked in shock and fear. Evelyyn frowned at him slightly.

"I am Evelyyn," she repeated. Draco nodded.

"I heard _that_. Who are you? Who are your parents?" He asked. Evelyyn started slightly, then she waved a hand and Draco's eyes closed.

Evan walked back into the room and looked down at Draco.

"It is done... Now we need to do her," Draco heard Evan say before his mind went blank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked around and wondered why she was meeting Evelyyn, yet again.

"Hello Ginerva. I hope you are well," Evelyyn said smiling at her.

"Well, _this_ me is ok... My body, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be too good," Ginny replied remembering that she had crashed into a rather large tree.

"Your body will heal soon enough. It is a minor injury," Evelyyn said.

"No offence or anything, but what did you want from me?" Ginny asked.

"You are to meet my husband," Evelyyn said smiling at Ginny.

"All right... Why?"

"No particular reason," Evelyyn said vaguely and left the room through a door that hadn't been there moments before. Soon after, a boy with white hair walked in to the room. His eyes were like Evelyyn's, but they were mainly blue in colour, rather than silver. He looked a lot like Draco, Ginny noticed.

"Hello Ginerva. How are you?" He asked.

"I guess I'll be all right..." She replied.

"I'm sure you will be," Evan replied, smirking at her.

"_Who _are you?" She whispered in shock as she struggled to maintain her balance.

"I am Evan," he replied, still smirking.

"But... you just looked... Who are your parents?" Ginny asked. Evan shook his head with a sigh and waved his hand. Ginny's eyes closed against her own will.

"Is it done, love?" She heard Evan ask.

"It is done..." Evelyyn replied, then Ginny's mind went blank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up and looked around the hospital's waiting room.

Has anyone come out about Ginny yet? Draco asked Tzal immediately.

Not yet... They should be in a moment, Tzal replied. As he finished his sentence, a doctor and nurse came out of the room they had taken Ginny into.

"Is she all right?" Draco asked, going over to them quickly.

"Your wife is fine, Mr Malfoy. We managed to heal her leg before any permanent damage could occur. It was broken," the doctor explained at Draco's confused look.

"Can I see her yet?" He asked. The doctor shook his head.

"You will have to wait until she is awake," the doctor said. A series of loud beeps were heard and the doctor excused himself quickly.

"Mr Malfoy? About your wife... If she sustains another injury to her leg and it breaks again, the doctor's won't be able to heal it," the nurse said softly.

"Why?" Draco asked, confused. The maximum amount of spells allowed on one part of the body before they became totally useless was four times. _Everybody_ knew that.

"Your wife has broken her leg three times before. Once as a child and two times over the last year," the nurse explained. Draco nodded and the nurse left quietly.

It was because of Potter, wasn't it? Draco asked Tzal when he sat down. Tzal gave an angry nod, looking angrier than Draco had ever seen him look before. What did that bastard do to her?

What _didn't_ he do to her? The first time her leg broke it was when she was attempting to run away from him in the Forbidden Forest. The second time he hit her so hard that she fell down a staircase... Tzal said and he bristled with raw anger. Draco clenched his fists tightly and suddenly his sphere appeared around him. It disappeared quickly due to shock.

Looking down, Draco noticed that his pearl bracelet had been taken off. He knew that it couldn't have been taken off manually and that no amount of magic could remove it either, as both Ginny and himself had tried that since they'd received the bracelets, but now... Now, it was simply gone as if it had never been there in the first place.

_Draco? Where are you?_ Ginny asked.

_I'm here... I'm coming,_ Draco replied and walked into her room, ignoring the doctors.

"Mr Malfoy! You can not come in unless the patient is awake," a doctor whispered furiously. Draco motioned to Ginny, who was awake and sitting up in bed.

"Is there a problem, doctor?" Ginny asked glaring at him. The doctor shook his head and left the room quickly, closing the door behind him.

"Are you all right, Ginny?" Draco asked.

_I'm fine... My leg's a little sore though,_ she replied, looking down at her leg. _What happened to it?_

_It was broken._

_Oh... That's my last one. I suppose I had better not break my leg again,_ she said with a hint of a smile. Draco scowled at her. _Don't worry about it, Draco... I'll be fine,_ Ginny said.

_I'm sure you will be..._ Draco said smirking. Ginny shook her head at a memory that she knew she shouldn't remember, then smiled as the memory was lost.

_Where's my bracelet?_ She asked, not feeling it on her wrist. Draco shrugged.

_Mine's gone too..._

_There must be a reason for it. Those things couldn't just come off on the spur of the moment,_ Ginny said then yawned widely. _I'm tired. Did they say I could go yet?_

_They haven't said anything to me yet. I'll go ask,_ Draco said and stuck his head out the door.

"Doctor? May I take my wife home now?" Draco asked one of the passing doctor's.

"Ask Dr. John," the medic replied and pointed over to a doctor. When Draco saw who it was, he narrowed his eyes and walked over to John, the same doctor that had accused him of kidnapping Ellen.

"Doctor John. I'm taking my wife home now," Draco said not even bothering to ask. John looked at him for a moment before realising who he was.

"That's fine, Mr Malfoy. One of the nurses should have told you that she could go home by now..." John said with a frown and looked down at a clipboard to check. "Oh, sorry... That was my job," he said then muttered some obscenities under his breath.

_My, that man knows some really crude words! And some are about you... Stupid jerk. He _really_ doesn't like you. What on earth did you do to him?_

_Before he accused me of kidnapping Ellen, I'd never met him before. How could I do anything to someone I've never met?_ Draco asked.

You'd be surprised how many people _have_ done that... Tzal muttered darkly. Draco shook his head and walked back into Ginny's room.

_Uh, huh. So can we go now? I'm tired and these beds are really uncomfortable..._ Ginny said yawning. Remembering Peko, she looked at Draco sharply. _You didn't get Peko in trouble, did you? It wasn't his fault..._ Ginny said.

_He should have looked after you,_ Draco replied coldly.

_It was not his fault! I went too fast, that's all. I did this, not Peko._ Ginny said adamantly.

_I was just worried about you, Gin..._ Draco said relenting with a sigh. She smiled at him and held his face in her hands, stroking his scar.

_I know... Let's go home now._

_You might want to get changed out of the hospital robe first..._ Draco said with a smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and closed the curtains around them so she could get changed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Draco! Peko is sorry! Peko did not mean to let Master's Ginny get hurt!" Peko said quickly when they arrived home. Ginny elbowed Draco.

_Be nice..._ She warned.

"I forgive you, Peko. I know you didn't mean it..." Draco said. Peko's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, Master! Thank you! Is Master's Ginny, better?" Peko asked looking at her.

"I'm fine, thank you, Peko." she replied. Peko hugged her then let go. He looked at Draco and trembled with fear.

"Peko has bad news for Master Draco..." Peko said in a squeaky voice.

"What is it?" Draco asked, sighing.

"It is about Master Draco's business... You are needed in straight away," Peko said. Draco looked at Ginny who nodded.

_I'll be fine, Draco. Just go._ She said waving him away. Draco kissed her and Disapparated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he walked into Malfoy Enterprises.

"Uh... Mr Malfoy... Your wife's mother has been telling people not to buy the travel game. It's causing sales to drop dramatically," Jika said, straight to the point. Draco looked at her in shock.

"Molly's been doing _what_?" He repeated.

"She said that she did it to get a meeting with you. She's waiting outside," Slater said. Suddenly, Ginny Apparated into the room.

_What's wrong?_ She asked. _I could feel your anger even from Africa..._

_Your mother's been telling people not to buy the travel game..._ Draco replied. Ginny's face went hard.

"Hello Ginevra," Slater said uncomfortably. Both Draco and Ginny were looking so angry that not even _he_ wanted to say anything!

"Hello, Slater. Send my mother in please and all of you leave," Ginny demanded. They left quickly.

"Gin, go invisible. I'll deal with this, ok?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded once and turned invisible.

Molly walked into the room. Draco looked at her coldly.

"Please, sit down," he said. She did so, adjusting her bag on her lap. "Why are you telling people not to buy the game, Mrs Weasley?" Draco asked.

"I did it so I could talk to you... I wanted to talk about the whole misunderstanding," she said.

"As good as your intentions may have been, Mrs Weasley, you have _no_ right to intrude on my workplace in such a manner and cause the employees of this company losses due to your wish to _talk_," Draco replied frostily. "If you have a complaint about the game, then you may go to the productions manager and talk it over with her. If not, then please dissist in your comments and leave the building..."

"You do know why she married you, don't you? It wasn't for love, or even just because of the Elemental thing... It was so she could get protection from Potter and to get back at me. She doesn't love you. She can't," Molly hissed. Draco stood up, towering over her.

"I will not allow you to talk to me thus in my own workplace. Leave now, Mrs Weasley," Draco demanded coldly. Molly shivered and seeing the look in his eyes, fled through the door. Ginny's sphere appeared and she became visible.

_How _dare_ she talk about things she doesn't know? She had no fucking right to say that!_ She cursed. Draco took Ginny's hand and soon her sphere disappeared.

Hate to break it to you, but I don't think Molly's in full control of herself, Tzal said suddenly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny arrived in the Burrow and called out for her father. Arthur came out warily, surprised that she had come.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Ginny smiled at him.

"I can't stay for a chat, Dad. Where's mum?" She asked. Molly came out of the kitchen, looking at her daughter in shock. Ginny hugged her father and whispered in his ear, "Go to Malfoy Manor. Now." Sensing the urgency in her voice, Arthur nodded briefly.

"I'll leave you two to talk," he said and Apparated.

Ginny walked over to her mother smiling.

"I'm sorry about all of this, mum..." Molly nodded her eyes filling with tears. Ginny stopped time. "Lirale, come to me!" Ginny yelled in Elementa. Lirale appeared quickly and looked at her.

"What is wrong?" She asked immediately.

"There's something wrong with my mum," Ginny said. "Tzal said mum fought what ever it was in Draco's office, but he couldn't see it before because it muffled his powers..."

"All right... I'll see what's wrong," Lirale said. She reached out a hand to Molly's forehead, then withdrew it sharply as a single finger touched her. "I... I can't deal with something like this. Someone I know can though..." Lirale said, seeming to think to herself out loud. She smiled at Ginny. "Don't worry, I will return with her by tomorrow night the latest," Lirale said and took Molly's arm in a gloved hand before disappearing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _A cliffhanger! (Laughs evilly) Yes..._

_---------------_

_The information of orphans in Uganda I found in the 2004 Encarta Encyclopedia. (I don't own the Microsoft Corporation, don't hurt me...) "_According to 1997 data, as many as 11 per cent of children in Uganda were orphaned by Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome, part of a widespread orphan crisis in Sub-Saharan Africa._" Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome is AIDS, for those that don't know._

_'Cheri' is named after an African painter of the Democratic Republic of Congo. 'Yoweri' is named after an Ugandan president. I just borrowed the names, so don't expect the Yoweri in this story to go on and become President, ok?_

_---------------_

_If anyone wants to draw any pictures for ANYTHING at all in this story, then PLEASE send them to me so I can post them on my picture site! Even if it's a picture of Tzal!_

Why wouldn't anyone want a picture of me?

_Ummm... No comment..._

_The site's getting lonely... If you don't draw anything then _**I**_ will attempt to draw! (Be ready for stick figures people!)_

_There may be more than 25 chapters now... I've currently realised at the amount of information and events that still need to happen, it just won't be ending that soon... More for you, I guess. If anyone has serious issues with this, review and tell me why. But then, I may be able to compact everything and give you the last 3 chapters with a 5 million word count each... Hey, it could happen... You'd all just have to wait a _very_ long time for the three chapters then!_

I'll make a deal with you all... If you all keep reviewing, I will keep writing this story until it's finished. If I don't get any reviews, then I will stop writing... Deal?

---------------

Next chapter: what happens to Molly, the other property, a wedding and a birthday.

---------------

_Thank you all for reading! Please, press the little review button! It will make you feel alllll better! He, he, he, he... Ok, I'm going now... _Review! Or else I'll think of a _really_ mean spell...

_Right... Please review. (Puppy dog eyes that no one can refuse.) That should get you all to review! Now, please don't hesitate to prove me right! Bye!_)


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks... Please, don't sue me, I have no money...

(a/n: _Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hugs and chocolate for you all! Ok, maybe not the chocolate..._

_If I haven't replied to your review, then tell me and I'll reply:-)_

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Twenty-two.**

_Do you think she's going to be all right?_ Ginny asked Draco for the twentieth time as she started pacing the room, yet again.

_I'm sure your mum will be fine,_ Draco replied and attempted to get Ginny to sit down, without much success. It was bad enough having everyone looking worried and needing reassurance without Ginny adding to it by pacing continuously.

"She never paces unless she's worried..." Draco heard Charlie mutter to Bill, who just nodded silently and held Fleur tighter. Fleur sighed and unwrapped herself from her husband.

"I can not take zis any longer! What is wrong with your mother?" She asked, her French accent becoming thicker as her anger and annoyance increased.

"We're not sure yet. All we know is that there was something inside of her that was making her act... unlike she usually does," Draco responded vaguely.

Tzal had been extremely tight-lipped about the details and still hadn't told them much. Draco wasn't sure what was worse; that they didn't know or that _Tzal_ wasn't telling them...

Oh, stop it! You'll find out soon enough! Stop pacing, Ginerva! You're making _everyone_ dizzy, Tzal snapped. Ginny stopped then sat down next to Draco and continued to fidget.

_I'm sorry. I'm just worried about mum. What if she can't be healed?_ She asked and stood up again. With a sigh, Draco stood and led her from the room.

_You're making everyone nervous. Try to calm yourself down. We know that you're worried, but you need to reign it in a bit. Why don't you go do something? It will take your mind off of your mum..._ Draco cajoled. Ginny shook her head adamantly.

_I don't want to miss her. I'll just calm down,_ she said with a weak smile. Draco kissed her lightly then they walked back into the lounge room. Ginny went over to Arthur, who was sitting in the darkest corner of the room, not saying anything. He was staring at the glass of Firewhisky in his hand.

"Are you ok, dad?" She asked softly. He looked at her, and Ginny could see that he had been crying.

"I'm just worried about your mother, that's all... I should have noticed that _something_ was wrong with her. I just thought it was... Well, I thought that it was that time of the month..." He said quietly and shook his head. "Typical..." Arthur laughed cruelly and gulped the rest of the Firewhisky. The glass refilled itself yet again and Ginny walked back over to Draco.

"Ginny, I think they're coming," Moody called from outside of the room. Everyone went outside as fast as they could manage after having sat down for most of the day. Fred and George Apparated into the foyer with a loud bang, scaring everyone.

"Sorry about that," George said grinning.

"Didn't mean to do it so loud," Fred finished, looking just as sheepish as George was.

"How about you walk next time? You've got legs, use them, for the Gods sakes!" Katie said crossly.

"They're coming," Moody said. His eye was almost popping out he was straining so hard to see. In a few moments, Lirale and Molly appeared. It looked like Molly was asleep and her eyes were closed tightly. "Who are you?" Moody asked, his eye looking behind Molly for a moment before it turned to Lirale.

"I'm Lirale, Ginerva's kindred spirit..." Everyone excepting Moody and Draco looked at Ginny in shock. "When Molly wakes up, she won't know what has happened to her for the past four months. Apparently, her last memory was talking with Draco. It was before Draco's birthday party. A long time ago, I know... There are also parts of her memory that the being seemed to have taken as well when she felt a particularly strong emotion," Lirale said. "We have modified her memory slightly so that she thinks she hit her head on leaving Malfoy Manor and is only just waking up. You will have to put these past four months behind you and act as if nothing has changed. Molly will awaken once I have left," Lirale said. "Any questions?" She asked smiling at everyone.

"What was the thing that was..." Fred started to ask.

"Making her behave like she was?" George finished.

"The proper word for it is extremely hard to pronounce, but it was much like an Otherworld being. It feeds off of negative emotions. Although the being was making Molly like that, it was feeding off of an emotion that was already there. However, it may have been as small as a single grain of sand, so it may have not been Molly's full opinion. Before you overreact, think about this. Have any of you thought that you didn't like someone? Even for a millisecond... You may have become their friend later on, but for that one split second before knowing the person properly, you just didn't like them. It may have been the way they looked, or how they acted," she said.

All of the women looked away from their husbands for the briefest of moments, knowing exactly what Lirale meant.

"Feeling like that for a split second, the being would have grabbed it and multiplied it. It would have kept multiplying itself until all you thought about was that one feeling... It's actually quite amazing that Molly survived that long under the being's influence. You should all be very proud that she was able to sustain herself for so long..." Lirale said.

"Will there be any damage to her mentally?" Arthur asked suddenly. He seemed amazingly sober after the amount of Firewhisky he'd had.

"No, there will be no damage. However, if you find that there's anything wrong with Molly, tell Ginny and I will help her to fix it," Lirale said. They nodded and she turned to Moody, smiling. "Are you satisfied that she is well?" She asked. Moody looked surprised for a second then nodded gruffly.

Ginny was almost positive she heard him say 'I'm getting too old for this', but as no one else heard anything she dismissed it, turning her attention back to her mother.

"If there are no more questions, I should leave... Farewell," Lirale said. She looked at Molly, her eyes briefly looking past Molly before she smiled at the old woman. She leant towards her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for being so strong, my friend." In a quick movement, Lirale hugged Molly then disappeared into thin air, leaving Molly standing there. Molly's eyes opened and she looked at everyone smiling wearily.

"Hello, mum," Ginny said smiling at her. "Do you remember anything?" Ginny asked. Molly frowned for a moment, thinking.

"I remember talking with Draco, then... I think I hit my head," Molly replied.

"You hit it pretty hard," Fred said putting an arm around his mother. George wrapped his arm around her too.

"There was a lump on your head the size of an egg," George added.

"Yeah, a very pretty purple egg," Fred finished with a wink. Molly looked slightly perplexed for a moment then she smiled and hugged her sons tightly.

"Where's Arthur?" She asked pulling away from them. Arthur walked out so he was in her view and smiled slightly. "Oh, my love... I dreamt of you," she said and hugged him. Arthur started to cry in her arms and refused to let go of her, even when she tried to talk to their children.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked into her office and sat down. Almost immediately an owl arrived. With a small sigh she looked at it before opening it eagerly, wondering why Draco was sending her a letter...

_What's the letter for?_ She asked. Draco grinned.

_You'll see..._ Was all he said. Ginny unfolded the letter and almost went into shock.

_A holiday? To New Zealand? Why? What for? Did I miss our anniversary again?_ Ginny asked frowning. Draco smirked and shook his head.

_No, you didn't forget anything. There's no reason for it. I just thought that you might want a holiday from everything... So do you want to go on the holiday?_ He asked.

_I don't know, to be honest..._

"Yes, you can go on the holiday..." Luna said as she popped her head in Ginny's office. "When you're done can I talk to you about next week's edition? I think there's something wrong with page 15," Luna added as she left.

Ok, that's freaky. Did you tell Luna about the holiday? Tzal asked Draco who shook his head.

No. I only just decided about it this morning, Draco replied.

More letters appeared in Ginny's inbox and she sighed.

_I better get to work now... I don't want to have a day off without doing as much as I can possibly do before hand. When's the holiday?_

_Next Monday..._ Draco replied. Ginny sighed again then left her office to see the problem with page 15.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oliver?" Ginny called out as she walked into the machinery room. Oliver popped his head out from one of the older machines at the back and waved to her, almost oblivious to the overhead fan. "There's a fan above your head Oliver. Don't get hit!" Ginny called. Oliver laughed.

"It's not a Muggle one. I kind of invented it... Watch!" He called back over the loud noise and lifted his hand to the fan. Trying not to wince, Ginny watched as the fan's blades moved up and around his hand, still spinning the entire time.

Ginny made her way down to Oliver and smiled at him.

"That's really good, Oliver... Are you going to try and put it out on the market?" She asked. Oliver shrugged and shook his head slightly.

"I already tried. I was dismissed as soon as they saw my profession. Apparently, wizards don't like other wizards that enjoy Muggle machinery..." Oliver said reluctantly. Ginny nodded.

"I understand completely... It's the same with my father. Who rejected you?" She asked.

"It was actually Malfoy Enterprises... But it was when Lucius was in charge, not your husband," he added quickly.

"Oh, really? Well, did you want to set up a meeting with him? I'm sure Draco would oblige me, if not, well then you can have a meeting with me... I am a Malfoy, after all," Ginny said and gave Oliver a trademark smirk that he didn't doubt it one bit.

"Umm... Ok, that would be good. Thanks, Ginny," he said genuinely. She smiled then frowned for a moment.

"I've forgotten what I came here to ask you..." She said in disbelief.

You came to ask about his adoption and their child... Tzal reminded her.

Thanks... I can't believe I actually forgot that! I've never forgotten anything before! Unfortunately... She thought darkly then ignored that part of her mind and turned her thoughts back to happier things, if only to make Tzal happy.

"I didn't get to ask you after Draco's birthday... How did the adoption go?" Ginny asked smiling at Oliver. Oliver beamed broadly.

"It went great. Anthony and I are the proud parents of a six-year-old girl called Becca. She's a brunette and has blue eyes. I've got a picture of her somewhere," Oliver said as he rummaged through his overalls to find the photograph. He eventually did and showed Ginny a picture of a very happy brunette girl with Oliver and Anthony. "She's half Muggle and half wizard. Both of her parents are unknown though..." Oliver said with a sad smile.

"Congratulations. She's a beautiful girl," Ginny said and hugged him. Oliver blushed brightly. "Did you want to bring her over this weekend so she can meet everyone?" Ginny asked him.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose," Oliver said quickly. Ginny laughed.

"I seriously doubt you'd do that, Oliver! You have to come over... I say that not only as your friend but as your boss," Ginny said with a wink. Oliver grinned.

"All right then... I'll tell Anthony and Becca when I get home," he said.

"Good," Ginny said and left him to continue working.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco? We've got to invite everyone over this weekend._ Ginny said.

_Ok... Why exactly?_ Draco asked. She grinned.

_Because I want to say goodbye to them all together and so they can meet Becca._

_Becca? Who's that?_

_Oliver and Anthony's daughter. They adopted her, remember?_

_Oh, yeah... How'd we forget about that?_ Draco asked shaking his head. Tzal smirked at them.

I think it had something to do with the fact that soon after Molly went... weird and you didn't really _think_ about anything for about four or five months... Tzal said. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

_Be quiet, Tzal... So did you want me to invite everyone, or did you want to do it personally?_ Ginny asked Draco.

_I'll do it,_ Draco replied. Ginny smiled at him.

_Thank you... I'll see you tonight, ok?_ Draco nodded and they went back to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, would you stop complaining?" Ginny said with a groan as Draco complained yet again.

"It's not my wedding, why should I have to wear a tuxedo?" Draco asked frowning. Ginny looked at him and shook her head.

"You have to because your Ron's bloody best man!" She said. "Besides, if I have to wear a dress, then you have to wear a tuxedo... How do I look?" Ginny asked him and twirled in her bridesmaid dress. Draco grinned at her.

"Beautiful..." Ginny smiled at him then stopped twirling and looked in the mirror. She shook her head slightly.

"I really do not like this dress... Lilac just does _not_ suit my hair," she grumbled. "I look like a ruddy lavender bush set on fire," Ginny muttered. Draco laughed and hugged his wife.

"You smell much better though," he said and winked at her.

"How about this... You wear my dress and I'll wear your suit?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head.

Bad mental picture! I mean have you _seen_ how pale his legs are? He'll scare the guests away! You think you look bad, Draco would look ten times worse! Tzal said and shook his head.

Do I take that as a compliment or an insult? Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Master Draco? Ginny? Are you ready?" Twila asked from outside.

"Nearly done, Twila... Why?" Ginny asked.

"Master Ron's guests are starting to arrive," Twila replied. Frowning, Ginny looked over Draco to see the time.

"Shit... Thanks Twila!" Ginny called and quickly put her shoes on.

"Calm down, Ginny..." Draco said and wrapped his arms around her. "You look fine. Now go downstairs so you can get all that junk put on your face," he said with a wink. Ginny shook her head.

"I would just like to inform you that Cissa has pictures of you in a dress and make-up, Draco!" She called then left smirking. Tzal laughed all the way downstairs and wouldn't let Draco try to ask Ginny what exactly she meant by that...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny smiled at Bill and Charlie who were keeping guard and went into the bride's room.

"You look beautiful, Mione..."

"Thanks Ginny... You look nice too," she said reluctantly and raised her eyebrow at the dress. Ginny noticed and grinned.

"Can I please change the colour of this?" Ginny begged her. Hermione started laughing and nodded.

"I don't know what I was thinking..." She said and shook her head.

Ginny sighed gratefully and changed the dress to a light blue colour instead.

"Did you get them, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny handed her the tin of licorice and her Shakespeare book, then reached into her robe.

"Something borrowed," she said giving Hermione a white quill. Hermione laughed.

"This isn't one from your study, is it?" She asked laughing. Ginny just smirked and winked at her.

"Something blue," she said and gave her a blue pearl hair pin.

"That's beautiful, Ginny... Where did you get this?" Hermione asked looking from the pearl pin to Ginny.

"It was my mother's. I want you to wear it," Molly said smiling at her soon-to-be-daughter.

"Thank you, Molly!" Hermione said and flung her arms around her.

This is going to be so romantic! Tzal said and blew his nose, sobbing. Ginny shook her head at him.

Already, Tzal? Get some self-control, will you? Tzal just blew his nose again.

"Something old," Ginny said and pulled out an old necklace that her grandmother on Arthur's side had worn on her wedding day. Molly clipped it around Hermione's neck, tears forming in her eyes.

"You look lovely, dear," she said and controlled her tears, not wanting her make-up to be ruined.

"And last, but not least, something new," Ginny said and produced a tiara from her robe. She placed the tiara on Hermione's head and smiled at her. "You look beautiful," she said and hugged her friend. "Now, if you hurt my brother, I'm going to let Tzal on you," Ginny said with a smirk. "Oh, I don't mean he'll kill you or anything. He'll just talk," Ginny said laughing.

And talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk, and talk! Then I'll talk some more, just to make sure you didn't miss anything! Tzal said then laughed evilly.

Hermione winced and shook her head.

Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies... I need to go threaten Ronnie-kins! Tzal said, bowing cheekily before flying out the door and down the hallway.

Ginny just shook her head and got her make-up done.

"Hermione?" A new voice called out from outside of the door.

"Helen?" Hermione called in excitement and opened the door to let her sister in.

_Hermione! You look beautiful!_ Helen said in sign language. Hermione blushed.

_Thank you, Helen! Let me change the colour of your dress... I really don't know what I was thinking with that colour, _Hermione said shaking her head. Helen laughed and watched as her sister changed her dress to a light blue colour.

_Thank you, Hermione._ Helen said in relief. Hermione grinned.

_You're welcome. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine,_ she said and led her over to Ginny. _Ginny, this is Helen. Helen, this is my best friend, Ginny._

_Hello, Helen. It's a pleasure to meet you. How are you? _Ginny asked.

_I'm good, thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you too,_ Helen said smiling at Ginny. _It's kind of awkward when no one knows sign language and don't understand when you can't hear them when their back is faced to you..._ Helen said then shrugged. _But, it doesn't matter anyway._ She said.

_Have you met my husband, Draco?_ Ginny asked her. _He's the one with blonde hair and silver eyes._ Helen blushed.

_I met him. He's very handsome,_ she said. Ginny laughed.

_Don't tell him that. His ego's already big enough!_ She said with a wink. _How old are you?_ Ginny asked her.

_I'm turning twelve this year,_ Helen replied. _How old are you?_ She asked grinning.

_Eighteen this year._ Ginny replied. _Can you read lips?_ Ginny asked. Helen nodded.

_Why?_ She asked. Ginny smirked.

_I was just wondering. It would be a very good talent to use to spy on people,_ she said with a wink. Helen grinned. _Are you going to Hogwarts?_ Ginny asked her. Helen shrugged.

_I haven't gotten a letter yet. But Hermione got her letter when she turned twelve anyway, so I'm not too worried._ Helen said. _I better get my make up done now._ Helen said and went over to the other mirror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got ten minutes," Bill said from the other side of the door. Tzal flew inside. Hermione nervously chewed licorice like there was no tomorrow.

"Mione? I think you should cut down on the licorice... Ron's not going to kiss you if you've been eating so much licorice," Ginny said.

She did a spell that made Hermione's breath not smell or taste like licorice then took the tin away from her gently.

"All right, Hermione... Come on, you can do this," Ginny heard Hermione tell herself. She tried not to laugh. "How were all of you before your weddings?" Hermione asked them.

"Angry," Narcissa said briefly.

"Nervous and happy," Molly said smiling at the memory.

"Nervous, happy, and excited," Ginny said.

"Oh... I only feel nervous," Hermione said going pale. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said and rushed into the adjoining bathroom.

Not the dress! Tzal yelled and rushed after her. Ginny followed in time to see Hermione throw up. She winced slightly then moved her friend's hair and veil out of the way.

"Mione? It's all right to feel nervous... You love Ron, don't you?" Ginny asked her quietly.

"Yes..." Hermione said then threw up again.

"Well, he loves you too. You just have to think of him as you're walking down the aisle, then you'll feel better, ok? Just think of how much you love each other," Ginny said and said the spell again. "Do you want a calming spell?" She asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm all right... Thank you, Ginny," she said. She got off the floor and straightened her dress then hugged Ginny awkwardly. "Ok, I'm ready now..." She announced and walked back out into the room.

"Are you all right, dear?" Molly asked fussing over Hermione.

"I'm fine now, thank you, Molly," Hermione said smiling at her.

"It's almost time," Charlie said from outside the door. Everyone looked at Hermione, but she didn't show any intention to throw up again. She smiled at everyone happily.

"Thank you all so much for coming," she said and hugged them as tight as she could, due to the baby.

"You're very welcome, dearie... Now we better go sit down before everything starts," Molly said and left with Narcissa quickly.

"Mione, your flowergirls are here," Bill called.

"Come in!" Hermione called. Bliss and Jayde walked in looking happy.

"Aunt Mione? Why's Aunty Ginny wearing blue and we're wearing purple?" Bliss asked, frowning.

"It's to show that you're a different part of the ceremony... Don't you like purple?" Hermione asked Bliss.

"Yes, it's my favourite colour!" Bliss said happily.

"And you look very lovely in it too," Ginny said smiling at her niece. "How are you Jayde?" She asked looking at the young girl. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Not really... I'm trying to remember when to throw the flowers. Is it every second or third step?" Jayde asked looking at her aunt.

"I'm not too sure about that, Jayde..." Ginny said, frowning. "I'll ask Tzal. He knows far too much about weddings, in my opinion," Ginny added with a wink. Jayde laughed.

That's not very nice! It's not my fault every couple I've been with has married at some point! I blame the hormones! Tzal said. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. It's every second step, Tzal said with a sigh.

"Every second step, Jayde," Ginny said grinning.

"Thank you, Aunty Ginny. Thank you too, Tzal," Jayde said happily.

Glad to be of help _and_ be recognised when the thanks are given out! Tzal said taking a bow. Jayde giggled.

"It's time," Charlie said, knocking on the door. Hermione took a deep breath.

"We're ready," she called out. The doors opened and Charlie and Bill looked at them, smiling broadly.

"You all look beautiful," Bill said. He ushered Hermione's father inside, then went with Charlie to the ceremony room.

"That young man was right, you look beautiful," he said looking at Hermione. He wiped a tear from his eye and kissed her cheek.

"You all remember what to do?" Hermione asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes," they all replied.

They all walked out. Bliss and Jayde stood in front of the doors and waited until the music started to start walking down the long white carpet. Every second step, they let flowers fall down to the floor. Helen and Ginny followed them and they walked down the carpet smiling.

Ginny heard Draco suck a breath in and looked at him. He was looking at her in the same way he had when they'd gotten married.

_You look so beautiful, Ginny..._ He said quietly. She smiled at him.

_Thank you, Draco. You don't look so bad yourself,_ she said with a wink. Tzal blew his nose again.

So much love... He said and cried again.

Ginny and Helen stopped and everyone looked back to watch Hermione walk down the aisle. Tzal blew his nose and started crying even more.

Draco nudged Ron slightly and Ron let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He stared at Hermione as she came closer to him. She looked even more beautiful than usual!

Hermione's father kissed her softly, then gave her hand to Ron's before sitting down.

"You are all gathered here today to witness the union of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," Albus began.

Ron repeated the words Albus told him, still feeling as if he was in a daydream. He waited as Hermione repeated the words and they both said 'I do'.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Albus said looking down at the young couple before him happily.

Ron kissed his wife eagerly and cheers erupted around them. They pulled away and Hermione smiled at him.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled back at her and kissed her hand softly.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said and they went down the aisle.

Ginny and Draco held hands as they followed their brother and sister-in-law. They watched as Hermione threw the boquet. Helen caught it and blushed brightly as everyone cheered. Ron and Hermione climbed into the carriage and waved as it took off.

"Wasn't that just a wonderful ceremony?" Molly asked them, dabbing at her eyes.

"Yes, it was," Draco replied.

"Oh, dear... Arthur's talking to Hermione's parents. I'll just go make sure that they're all right," Molly said then went over to her husband.

"Ginny," Helen called. Ginny and Draco went over to her. "Wasn't that great?" She asked grinning. "Hi, Draco," Helen said blushing.

_Hello, Helen._ Draco said in sign language, smiling at her.

_It was great. Ron and Hermione looked happy,_ Ginny said to her. Helen nodded.

_Yeah, they did. I can't believe I caught the boquet! It seemed too far away for me to ctach it, then it just kind of floated into my hands!_ Helen said. Ginny grinned at her.

_The boquet is charmed to really go to whoever is going to get married next,_ Ginny told her._ The flowers won't die until you get married._ Helen stared in shocked amazement.

_Really? That's amazing! I'm going to go tell Mum and Dad! Bye Ginny! Bye Draco!_ She said and rushed over to her parents.

Slowly, people started to leave, still talking about the wedding ceremony.

Mr and Mrs Granger left with Helen, Arthur and Molly going with them. Severus and Narcissa left soon after with Albus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sighed in relief as the last person left and shut the doors. She thanked the house-elves for cleaning the Manor so quickly then went upstairs wearily. Tzal blew his nose noisily.

That was such a wonderful wedding! He said and sniffed. Ginny grinned at him then put him in his drawer. Tzal blew his nose again as his drawer closed.

Draco walked in the room and closed the door as he smiled at Ginny.

_What are you smiling at?_ She asked as she took her shoes off. He walked over to her and kissed her hungrily.

_My beautiful wife,_ he answered then helped her undress...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked into Luna's office and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Luna. How are you?" She asked sitting beside her. Luna shrugged slightly.

"Not feeling too good... Something's wrong with the world," Luna replied vaguely and excused herself.

I know you told me to just accept Luna saying things, but _that_ weirded me out! Tzal said. Frowning, Ginny shook herself slightly.

She's right though. There's something wrong with the world... Can you feel that? Ginny asked. Tzal looked around for a moment before seeing her pale face.

What's wrong, Ginny? Are you sick? He asked checking her body temperature.

I'm fine... I... I just had a really bad feeling. Something bad's going to happen... I don't like it... Ginny replied frowning. Tzal frowned too then was about to speak when Ginny interrupted him.

_Everything's going to change..._

Tzal didn't reply, not recognising the voice that had come out of Ginny's mind. He watched her for the rest of the day but nothing else happened and Tzal eventually calmed himself down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginny! I'm home!_ Draco called. Ginny grinned and flew downstairs quickly. She hugged Draco tightly and kissed him. _Hello to you too..._ He murmured smirking at her.

_Oh, shut up... How was your day?_ She asked.

_It just got a whole of a lot better,_ Draco replied. Ginny laughed and looked at him.

_That bad, huh? Oh well... I've got dinner upstairs for us. Hungry?_ Draco smirked at her.

_Not for food..._ He replied and flew them upstairs.

Don't you dare! Let me out of the bloody room first! Tzal yelled as they flew into the room. Ginny smirked at him and opened his drawer. Tzal flew out and glared at them angrily. Just because you got a bad feeling doesn't mean that you can disturb _my_ quiet time! Tzal shouted and flew out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_Bad feeling?_ Draco asked raising an eyebrow at Ginny. She looked away and shrugged slightly.

_I just got a really bad feeling today... Like something bad was going to happen and everything would change. I just don't want to think about it..._

_And fucking me would help you with that?_ Draco asked almost surprised. Ginny nodded looking at him, tears in her eyes.

_Please, Draco... I just need some normalcy. Just for tonight... I don't want to think about it. Please?_ She begged. Draco hugged her in his arms and kissed her. Leading Ginny over to their bed, Draco made sure that she wouldn't think about anything bad for the rest of the night...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up the next morning and smiled at her sleeping husband. She kissed him softly and he stirred beneath her but didn't wake up. Ginny slipped out of the bed and changed quickly before going downstairs.

The mail and breakfast were already sitting on the table as usual and Ginny read the letters before going to grab _The Quibbler_. However, the headline on _The Daily Prophet_ made her stop in her tracks. It had her name on it...

I wouldn't read it if I were you... Tzal warned her then hid beneath the table in fear. Raising her eyebrows at her wand, Ginny read the article, her face turning pale from fear to red in anger as memories flooded her mind. Her sphere surrounded her body and started to glow gold, getting brighter as the words from the short article imprinted itself in her mind.

_What the fuck?_ Ginny cursed loudly. Draco woke up abruptly feeling how angry she was.

_What's wrong?_ He asked as he flew down to the living room. Ginny didn't answer she simply pointed down at the newspaper on the floor, her face inbetween a shade of white fear and red rage. Not even Tzal was saying a word...

Draco wondered why she was so emotional that her sphere was glowing such a bright gold then picked up the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and read the headline, his face going completely white and his own sphere appeared, the silver light almost blinding Ginny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The horror of Ginny Weasley's life: the fates are against her...**

**By your favourite reporter, Rita Skeeter!**

_As you are all aware, the events at Hogwarts over the last few years have involved You-Know-Who and Harry Potter... First there was the unofficial claim that the Philosopher's Stone had been attempted to be stolen for the cause of You-Know-Who by a rogue teacher, Professor Quirrel, who died in mysterious circumstances. Then there was the Chamber of Secrets... However, not only did this particular event involve the likes of You-Know-Who and Harry Potter, but also a Miss Ginerva Weasley (now Mrs Ginerva Malfoy, for those that don't know)._

_You may wonder how Ginevra got mixed up in the whole affair, indeed I did when I found out... Apparently, Ginerva was communicating to the younger version of You-Know-Who through the means of a diary. Before you accuse her of being a Dark witch, or a Death Eater, Ginerva supposedly did this all unintentionally, not knowing who she was really talking to... She was an innocent 11-year-old girl who had been put through more than what most normal wizards or witches experience in a lifetime, with the exception of You-Know-Who's followers, of course. Ginerva was an innocent, sweet girl whose childhood was cut short due to the evil workings of You-Know-Who._

_However, the events over the next few years of her life may cause you to rethink just how innocent and sweet Ginerva Malfoy really is..._

_After her first year, Ginny spent most of her time studying and avoiding other students, who were avoiding her just the same. In her fourth year, there was the incident in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry, that they are _still_ denying, as always..._

_However, in her sixth and seventh year, Ginerva Weasley made a startling change. She refused to speak. It was this way for six months, until with the help of Draco Malfoy, Ginerva recovered and was able to speak again. According to one of my nameless sources, Hannah and Harry Potter broke up a few weeks, or days, before Ginny started speaking. It was about this time that Draco Malfoy and Ginny started to date, as well._

_But wait, there is more... The thing that makes this even more suspicious is that Ginerva was able to speak once Harry Potter died..._

_The details about Potter's death are still sketchy and unknown, but there are rumours flying around that Ginny was the cause of his death. The other interesting detail about Ginerva's life is that along with Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore names them as the two main reasons for Voldemort's downfall and death, but there is no real evidence to support his claim..._

_How do we not know that Ginerva and Malfoy were followers of You-Know-Who and are hiding him out in one of their many houses? How can we be sure that Ginerva wasn't put under an Unforgivable so she would marry Draco, or speak again?_

_Ginerva is no longer sweet and innocent, if she ever was... Ginerva is an evil witch who should reform her ways if she thinks that she can show her face in wizarding public again._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The newspaper froze in Draco's hands and Ginny went over to the fireplace then threw in some Floo powder. Neither of their sphere's disappeared.

"Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and the Weasley's!" She yelled.

Ten heads appeared in the fireplace and looked at her. By the looks on their faces, Ginny knew that they had read the newspaper too. They all seemed ready to march down to the Ministry and kill Rita Skeeter themselves. Except Dumbledore, of course. But he looked as angry as she'd ever seen him.

"Come over now... Leave the children at home. I don't want them to hear this..." Ginny said. The heads nodded then one by one, they all disappeared. Ginny paced the room angrily, muttering under her breath. "Knew something bad was going to happen," she muttered and continued to pace.

Sorry to interrupt your ranting and muttering, but Draco's gone... Tzal said, sounding slightly scared. Looking around, Ginny realised that he was right.

_Draco?_ Ginny called out, but there was no reply. Draco had cut the mind link off. Far from being worried for her husband, she was almost positive that he'd gone to the _Daily Prophet_ himself. She just hoped that he'd leave enough of Rita Skeeter for her to deal with... She started pacing and muttering things again.

Albus appeared with Severus and Narcissa and they tried to calm her down. Eventually, Ginny's sphere disappeared, but she was still glowing gold somehow. All of her family was there, looking as angry as she was and if it was possible, they would have started glowing in anger too...

_Let us in! You're hurting..._ Jaylin called from outside.

_Open the window, Ginerva!_ Ant called. The window opened with a large smash, sending glass everywhere. The three phoenix's flew in immediately and landed around Ginny, their wings covering her body. As they sung, blue flames wrapped around Ginny's body. When the flames had gone, the phoenix's stopped singing and even though she was still glowing gold, Ginny looked considerably calmer, as did everyone else in the room.

"Twila!" Ginny called. The house-elf appeared, trembling. "Where's Draco?" Ginny asked, just to make sure that she was correct.

"Master has gone to the _Daily Prophet_. Master said not to worry about him and he'll bring..." Twila said then stammered almost as if she didn't want to say the next words. "Master said that he would bring that awful, lying, bitch of a whore back..." She whispered.

"Thank you, Twila... When Draco and Rita Skeeter come here, I would like you to make sure that Rita does not leave without our consent, understood?" Ginny asked. Twila nodded, determination filling her wide eyes. "Thank you, Twila. You may go now," Ginny said. Twila disappeared quickly.

After a few more minutes of enraged silence, Draco appeared with Rita Skeeter, looking as angry as he had before. Seeing everyone there, Rita tried to run out of the living room. Twila and four other house-elves appeared and a barrier formed around Rita immobilising her. Ginny walked over to her smirking evilly. Everyone followed her looking every bit as evil as Ginny.

"Would you like to see how _evil_ I really can be, Skeeter?" Ginny sneered at her. Rita gulped and paled dramatically.

Oh, this is going to be a good fight! I'm going for three minutes before Rita starts bawling her eyes out and cries for her mummy! Tzal called out to no one.

"Umm, Ginny? Sorry to interrupt your evil moment, but I think my water just broke..." Hermione said as she looked down at the small pool of water beneath her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _I am so sorry for taking this long and not giving you all a longer chapter! I had _MAJOR_ writer's block!_

_I will not be stopping _The Elemental Prophecies_ to do _The Vampiress and Veelan_, I promise! Now, please review!_)


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Don't bother trying to sue me, I have no money...

(a/n: _Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hugs and chocolate for you all! Ok, maybe not the chocolate..._

_If I haven't replied to your review, then tell me and I'll reply:-)_

_VERY sorry for not updating sooner! You can take away all of my cookie privileges if you want... ((Sigh.))_

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Twenty-three.**

Ginny looked at Hermione in shock for a second.

"You what?" Ron asked in disbelief. He looked from his wife to the pool of water beneath her then started to panic. "By the Gods! What do we do?" He started yelling. Tzal sighed, then hit Ron with a stunning spell, if only to save his ears.

"All right. Bill, Charlie, you two stay here with this," Ginny commanded, indicating to Rita. "Draco and I will stay too, we can't go out in public glowing, especially after _that_ article..." Ginny growled.

"We're staying too," Snape said. Ginny nodded her thanks.

"Mum, Dad. Take Ron and Hermione to St. Mungo's right now. Albus, you go with them. Fred and George, you two can stay. Everyone else, either go with Hermione to the hospital, or go home to your children. We'll call you when it's time to deal with Rita," Ginny said.

Everyone nodded then disappeared their own ways. Albus helped Molly and Arthur move Hermione and Ron together and then after he'd said a spell to make sure nothing would happen to the baby mid-flight, they Apparated.

"You realise that if you do anything to me, then people will get suspicious. They'll think the article is true," Rita said to Ginny once everyone had left. Ginny turned to Rita, her body glowing brighter still.

"I never said that _I_ would do anything to you..." Ginny sneered. "Twila! Get this piece of filth out of my sight," she said. Twila nodded then dragged Rita away with more force than necessary.

"Draco? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Percy asked him, the only brother besides the twins to have stayed. Ginny nodded then left with Fred, George, Severus and Narcissa.

"Well? What do you want to say?" Draco asked after Percy was silent for a few minutes.

"When I got into my office this morning, I found a house-elf there. She said that she was from you. As a birthday present," Percy said frowning.

"Yego heard about all of the things that you had to do at the office and volunteered to belong to you. I agreed and since I hadn't given you a present for your birthday, decided to make her a late present... Happy birthday," Draco said with a smirk. Percy nodded in shock. "You don't like her?" He asked.

"Oh, yes... She's very efficient at cleaning and organising... It's just, I've never had a house-elf before. I didn't know what to do this morning. I feel rude and lazy when I ask for a coffee," Percy said shaking his head. Draco laughed at him.

"Well, there's one rule when it comes to house-elves; give them respect and they'll return it. Oh, and don't give them Butterbeer or coffee to drink, they go nuts," Draco said shaking his head. "Talk to Yego. Introduce yourself to her and ask about what kind of work she would like to do. They really like it when you give them choices..." Draco said.

"All right then... Is there anything else I should do?" Percy asked.

"If you'd like to, you can offer Yego to stay at your house. I'd say your office isn't the right kind of environment for a house-elf to be sleeping in. But tell Penelope first. You don't want to get home and see her attacking poor Yego..." Draco said frowning. Percy nodded.

"All right... Say bye to Ginny for me. Thank you, Draco," Percy said and shook Draco's hand before Apparating.

_He could have just said bye to me himself,_ Ginny said crossly as they went back into the room.

_Well, I'm sure he was remembering how _evil_ you can be,_ Draco said, smirking at her. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

Lovely mature people we have here! How are you two going to deal with Skeeter if you can't even deal with each other, for the Gods sakes? Tzal grumbled.

Oh, Rita is a completely different matter... She's going to be _dealt with_ in the most mature way possible. Well, without lawyers that is, Ginny said smirking evilly. Tzal shivered involuntarily at the malice in her voice.

"What are we going to do with her?" Fred and George asked grinning at Rita evilly. Ginny smirked.

"How quick can you make The potion?" She asked them. They looked at each other and grinned. Draco looked between them, wondering what 'The' potion was...

"It'll be done in twenty minutes," George said. Rita paled looking between the twins and Ginny nervously.

"You can't force me to take a potion. It's against the law..." She stammered fearfully. Ginny smirked at her.

"Oh, we won't be forcing _you_ to take anything, don't worry about _that_..." Ginny drawled.

Draco was slightly confused, wondering what was going on. The twins however, seemed to know what she was going on about as they looked at Ginny happily.

"You're really going to? Finally!" They said and Ginny got Tzal to conjour up a cauldron with the neccessary ingredients. Severus went over to help the twins, an evil gleam in his eye when he realised what they were going to make.

"I'm not sure I want to stay for this... The potion..." Narcissa said shaking her head, making Rita pale further. "I'll see you two tomorrow for lunch, all right?" Narcissa said, hugging Ginny and Draco. She gave them a light peck on the cheek then went over to Severus. "I'll see you back at Hogwarts... Enjoy playing with your new friends," she said teasingly. Severus smirked at her then gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and watched as she Flooed.

_What the hell is going on?_ Draco asked his wife in confusion. _What potion are they going to make?_ Ginny smirked at him before replying.

_Nightmare potion..._ Draco just looked at her blankly. _Tzal, if you please..._

The twins have been making a Nightmare Potion since their seventh year. It turns a person into their enemies worst nightmare... It's like a Boggart in a bottle. Genius, really... They've been _dying_ to try it on Ginny for ages... Looks like they've finally got their wish. Although, _I_ wouldn't mind taking that potion and facing Skeeter! Oh well... I can get pictures instead, Tzal said laughing evilly. Draco shook his head for a moment.

How exactly does the potion recognise someone as their enemy? He asked.

Ginny stalked over to Rita and glared at her, making her close her eyes in fear. This gave Fred and George the opportunity to snip off some of Rita's hair discreetly.

Never mind about that last question... Draco drawled watching as the twins put the hair in the cauldron.

Has it been twenty minutes yet? Tzal asked excitedly after a few more ingredients were dropped into the cauldron.

Not yet... It's only been three. Calm yourself down, Tzal, Ginny said grinning at him.

I'll calm down when the twins do! They look like they're going to overflow in a second, Tzal drawled smirking at them. Which reminds me... You said that we were going to go shopping and we _still_ haven't! I want to go shopping! Tzal whined.

How in the Gods names does _that_ remind you of shopping? Draco asked.

No idea... It just did... Tzal said with a shrug.

After that article, I doubt we'll be allowed in public for a while, Tzal... Ginny said. Tzal glared at Rita.

That's it! First she publishes that load of crap and now I can't even go shopping! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT WOMAN! Tzal yelled loudly and flew at her. Rita screamed as Tzal hurtled towards her and ducked the missile-like wand.

"Stop it!" She screeched as Tzal continued to try and hit her, the tip of him glowing dangerously.

"I'm not doing anything, Skeeter... You just really pissed off my wand, so he's going to hurt you," Ginny said calmly with a shrug.

"How can I have pissed off your _wand_? It's a stick, for the Gods sakes!"

I'll show you a _stick _you stupid little shop-taking-away cow! Tzal yelled and cursed her. Rita went limp and her body started to cover itself in Bat Bogey's. Her skin began to turn green and bright purple polka dots showed up. Rita's hair began to turn purple. Ginny winced slightly.

"What did your wand _do_ to her?" Fred and George asked in shock.

"Bat Bogey Hex combined with Petrificus Totalus. I think that's also Jelly legs and an ogre spell as well... And apparently he's not finished yet," Ginny replied as she heard Tzal muttering another spell under his breath.

Suddenly, a small lobster-looking animal appeared and everyone able to back away from it, did so. That left Rita Skeeter completely in at the small animal's will.

Tzal muttered another spell at the Mackled Malaclaw and it grew three times larger than its normal size. Everyone backed away some more, not wanting to be bitten by the creature. If anyone was bitten by a Malaclaw, they would be unlucky for a week after being bitten. Presumably by making it larger Tzal was also increasing the unlucky period...

Now, go over to that limp one over there, Tzal instructed the Malaclaw. The lobster-like creature went over to Rita's limp body and bit her five times in a succession. Tzal gave the '_very good_'Malaclaw a crustacean to eat then made it disappear. Now five times the three times larger I made it... Fifteen weeks of bad luck! Oh, I want to be there for _every single_ day just to see that little witch go downhill! Tzal said laughing happily.

_I think it's disturbing that he likes to hurt people so much... Should we take him to a psychologist?_ Ginny asked Draco looking at him. Draco shook his head.

_We wouldn't want to put that person in St. Mungo's just because of Tzal..._ He drawled, smirking at the still laughing wand.

I wouldn't put someone in St. Mungo's just because they're my therapist... I'd make them so traumatised they'd have to go to the Muggle world! Tzal said and laughed evilly.

_I think we should have just given Tzal to Rita instead of this potion..._ Draco said, eyebrow raised. Ginny agreed with him silently and smirked. Draco winked at her and she flushed quickly.

Oh, you two are wrong! Go get a room! Tzal yelled at them when he saw the images Draco was projecting at Ginny.

Don't mind if we do... Ginny replied smirking at the wand. She cut the link to Tzal then took Draco's hand.

"We'll be back in half an hour," Ginny said then led Draco out of the room, smirking. Fred and George shook their heads after them. Even Severus shook his head.

"It's bad enough being his step father without having to know what they're going to do during half an hour!" He muttered and the twins just laughed.

Tzal shook his head as he watched Rita trying to slip out of the room unnoticed. Instead of telling the three men, he just waited for Twila to get Rita.

"You do not have Master's and Mrs' permission to leave!" Twila yelled and a barrier formed around Rita again. Rita glared at the house-elf.

"This is against the law, you know! You can't hold me here aginst my will! They can't do this to me!" Rita yelled at the house-elf. Twila glared at the woman and went over to her, her finger pointed at her.

"DO NOT SPEAK BAD OF MY FAMILY!" Twila yelled at her loudly. A loud bang was heard and the barrier disappeared as Twila started to hurt Rita.

As much as this is entertaining me, I think you should stop it, Twila... Ginny and Draco are going to organise a nightmare potion for her... Tzal said gently. Twila sighed then got off of Rita reluctantly.

"Master Tzal is right... Twila will not hurt Skeeter unless Skeeter tries to escape again," Twila said reluctantly and the barrier went up. Before she left, Twila turned and glared at Rita again. "The house-elves know what you wrote and if you ever come onto one of Master's properties again, you will not go out alive," Twila hissed quite venomusly for a house-elf.

"GINNY! WE'RE DONE!" Fred and George yelled in fifteen minutes.

Tell them to get everyone and to wait... Ginny told Tzal then the mind link cut off again.

She says to get everyone and wait, Tzal informed Severus, Fred and George.

The twins sighed reluctantly and looked at their watches before going over to the fireplace. As Severus was still a lovely shade of green, Tzal entertained both himself and the twins by making Snape's face change colours.

Snape was completely oblivious and unaware to what was making the twins shake with barely suppressed laughter, but just thought that it was one of their odd behaviours and let them continue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron listened in fear as his wife continued to scream loudly. It sounded like she was dying! He paced nervously, looking to the door every moment that her screams ceased. Every time they started again and he continued to pace in worry.

Molly had tried unsuccessfully to calm Ron down ever since they arrived. Arthur had tried to as well, but also to no avail. Ron had been pacing restlessly for over an hour. The other half an hour he'd spent sitting fidgeting before getting up to pace, yet again.

The screams stopped yet again, but this time they didn't return. Ron stopped pacing hopefully and a doctor came out of the delivery room.

"Your wife knows a lot of cuss words, Mr. Weasley," the doctor said with a smile. "You should be lucky that you weren't in there. We barely managed to take the wand off of her," she said shaking her head.

"Is she all right?" Ron asked immediately, looking over the doctor's shoulder to try and get even a glimpse into the room.

"Your wife is fine, as is your daughter. You can go in and see them now," the doctor said smiling gently.

Ron nodded and went over to the door. He looked into the room carefully, in case they'd given Hermione her wand back. When he saw her pale and tired face, he walked over to her quickly to make sure for himself that she was all right.

"Hermione," Ron said when he was beside her. His wife looked at him, smiling. She was holding their baby in her arms gently. "She's beautiful," Ron said, his heart swelling with fatherly pride. "Takes after her mother," he said softly with a wink as he kissed Hermione's forehead.

"She's got your hair," Hermione said in a tired voice, caressing their daughter's fuzzy red hair. "Hello Molly. Hello Arthur," she said wearily. Molly smiled, tears in her eyes as she walked over to the bed. Arthur followed her proudly.

"Oh, isn't she adorable," Molly cooed at the baby. Arthur agreed genuinely, smiling at his youngest son's first child.

"Mum, maybe you should let Hermione get some rest," Ron said and gently took their daughter from his wife's arms, making sure to hold her as per the instructions from Hermione and his mother.

"Yes, of course dear. I _do_ remember how tiring it is giving birth," she said with a smile. Molly kissed Hermione lightly then led Arthur out of the room.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but we have to write your daughter's name in our book so she can be put down for Hogwarts immediately," the doctor said as she came back into the room.

"Cordelia Rose Weasley," Hermione said in a firm voice.

"Cordelia?" Ron asked.

Hermione just smiled and nodded, slumping back onto the bed, weariness taking over. Ron brushed her hair off of her forehead and wondered at how beautiful she still looked, even after three hours of being in labor.

"You should let her get some rest now, Mr. Weasley. Your wife will be fine and I am sure that the rest of your family will want to know about your daughter," a doctor said. Ron nodded then kissed Hermione and whispered a soft goodbye. She mumbled something that sounded like a farewell, then her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

Ron smiled and shook his head, walking out to the waiting room. Molly looked up and walked over to him quickly.

"What did you name her?" She asked.

"Our beautiful girl is named Cordelia," he said proudly. Molly's face broke into a large smile and she hugged her youngest son tightly, making poor Ron gasp for breath. When she finally let go of him, Arthur hugged him too, though not as hard thankfully and congratulated him, yet again.

"When can we see our granddaughter again?" Arthur asked smiling at him.

"I'm not sure... They said to let Hermione rest, but they haven't told me about Cordelia yet," Ron said, the smile still not having left his face.

"Mr. Weasley? Your daughter will be in the nursery room until your wife wakes up. Then you will be given the all-clear to take both of them home," a nurse nearby said kindly.

"Thank you... Do you mind if I use your Floo network? I want to tell all of the family about my daughter," Ron said proudly. The nurse just smiled knowingly, then led him over to the fireplace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny smirked at her husband when she heard Fred and George yell again.

_They're getting impatient... Think we should make them suffer any more?_ She asked him. Draco smirked at her. They were both fully dressed and had only been talking for the past twenty minutes.

_They can wait a few more minutes,_ he said then kissed her. Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around him. Draco's hand slid up her leg and she moaned softly.

_Ok, enough before we actually _do_ do something..._ Ginny said smirking at him.

_Well, I'm not complaining,_ Draco said huskily. Ginny just smirked at him again then shook her head and untangled herself from him. _Come on, Ginny..._ He whined, attempting to do puppy dog eyes.

"Don't try it... It doesn't suit you," she said with a wink then led him downstairs again. As they entered the room, Ginny readjusted her skirt, grinning guility.

"We don't want to know any details!" Fred and George yelled quickly.

"Oh, I'm sure you _all_ want to know what we did..." Ginny drawled. Severus shook his head quickly. Rita crossed her arms and glared at them.

"If you're planning on kidnapping me, do you really think it's appropriate for you two to be up there screwing?" She sneered. Ginny walked over to her, glaring evilly.

"I am not kidnapping you, Skeeter. I am just _getting an interview _done so you can apologise for your earlier article... Isn't that right?" She asked.

"I wouldn't apologise if you paid me a million Galleons," Rita sneered. Ginny laughed, shaking her head.

"No one ever would in theory... If I had one million Galleons right here, I am positive that your beady little eyes would be absolutely bulging and you'd be itching to get to it, wouldn't you Skeeter?" Ginny sneered. Rita tried to look indifferent, but failed when she looked around for the said Galleons.

_It's _always_ about money, isn't it? First Lucius, now her..._ Ginny said and sighed. _Can't we just become poor so everyone will leave us alone?_ Ginny asked Draco, sounding hopeful.

_I don't think it would work..._ He said and took her hand.

_Oh well... I better get on with this potion,_ Ginny said then went over to where Severus, Fred and George where waiting. Tzal was hovering around, ready to get pictures.

"Ginny!" Ron's face appeared in the fireplace and Fred and George jumped, holding their chests.

"Warn us next time you're going to go screaming the bloody house down!" They said in unison. Ron just grinned, not looking at all sorry.

"Hermione's just given birth to our daughter... We named her Cordelia," Ron said grinning.

"Congratulations!" The twins exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations, Ron... Say hello to Hermione for us and make sure that she doesn't get too worked up! She's going to be a fine mother," Ginny said. Ron grinned.

"Thanks! See you all on the weekend! I've got to owl Neville and Luna!" He said excitedly then shut off the network.

"When did the happy couple find out about their baby?" Rita asked after a few seconds.

"Be quiet Skeeter," Ginny sneered at her.

"Just because I want to interview your brother and sister-in-law and the attention's not on you it doesn't give you the right to shut me up!" Rita said loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled. Tzal put a silencing spell on her, just for good measure and watched, laughing evilly as Rita tried to talk, only succeeding in making herself look like a goldfish instead.

"You haven't put anything dangerous in this, have you?" Ginny asked looking at the twins and Severus. She looked at the vial in her hand but didn't dare to sniff it. She knew the ingredients for this potion and also knew that they did _not_ smell nice when they were mixed together!

"Only the neccessary ingredients to get the correct result," Snape replied smoothly.

"Of course," Ginny drawled and drank the potion quickly. She looked at Rita and smirked as she felt her body begin to change.

Tzal laughed evilly and Rita screamed loudly, then there was a loud thud...

"Who would have thought it?" Fred asked George shaking his head. They looked at the unconscious reporter on the floor.

Me! Pick me! I would have! Tzal yelled and waved his arms depserately.

"I know... I mean honestly! She's supposed to be this _great_ reporter and all..." George said.

"And her worst nightmare is Hermione with a jar and a wand!" Fred finished and they shook their heads, grins forming on their faces. They didn't seem to be able to take it any longer, and both burst out laughing hysterically.

"I believe we can use this to our advantage, Forge..." George said grinning evilly. Fred smirked and nodded.

"Definitely... Ginny? We're going to go now... Make sure Rita gets back to her office before someone notices something," Fred warned her. Ginny/Hermione nodded.

"I know. I'll just get the house-elves to clean her up... I can't stand to look at her," she said, glaring at Rita in disgust. Twila appeared, and looking just as digusted, used her own magic to clean Rita's wet clothes.

"Is it all right with Ginny if Twila takes Skeeter back?" Twila asked when she'd finished.

"I would appreciated it, Twila. Thank you," Ginny said. Twila nodded then grabbed Rita's shirt and dragged her out of the room. Twila clicked her fingers and with a small pop they both disappeared.

_I hope she doesn't do anything overly drastic to Skeeter..._ Draco said with a frown. Ginny looked at him in surprise.

_You think that Twila would hurt Skeeter?_ She asked. Draco gave a small shrug.

_She might... Excepting when Lucius was around, I've never seen Twila look so angry before,_ he mused then smirked at her. _So, what's it feel like to be a little know-it-all?_ He asked, as Ginny was still in Hermione's form.

_Funny..._ Ginny drawled. The potion wore off quickly and Ginny was back to her normal self. She shook herself for a second to make sure that everything fitted properly then went over to Severus.

"Thank you for your help... I'm sure the twins will want your help again sometime soon," she said smirking. Severus smirked back at her.

"I look forward to it... Goodbye Ginny, Draco," he said then went over to the fireplace.

Severus disappeared and soon enough, Fred and George left too.

So... Now that Skeeter's been dealt with, can we go shopping? Tzal asked grinning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Anthony... Where's Oliver and Becca?" Ginny asked not seeing them. Anthony looked behind him for a moment.

"Hey. Oliver's trying to convince Becca to come inside..." He said with a sigh. Ginny frowned.

"What's wrong? Is she scared?" She asked.

"We have no idea..." Anthony said, shaking his head.

"I'll go see if I can convince her... Draco's in the living room," Ginny said and let Anthony into the house.

She went out to see Oliver crouching beside a young girl, who looked frightened to death. She was gripping the broomstick tightly and she looked like she was about to start crying.

"Hi Oliver. Is everything all right?" Ginny asked. Oliver stood up and looked down to his adopted daughter.

"She was fine all morning and now... She saw this place and refuses to move," he said shaking his head slightly. Ginny nodded and dropped to Becca's level. She smiled at her, but the girl refused to look up at her.

"Hello Becca... I'm Ginny..." Ginny said quietly. Becca looked at her for a moment, fear playing in her eyes. "It's all right, I won't hurt you. Did you want to come inside? All of my nieces and nephews have come to see you," Ginny said smiling. Becca shook her head, still not saying anything. "Would you mind leaving us for a moment, please Oliver? She'll be fine, I promise," Ginny said smiling at him.

With an extremely reluctant nod, Oliver looked at Becca once more then went over to the front entrance to the Manor, watching them.

Becca looked at Ginny in fear, wondering what she was going to do to her. Ginny just smiled gently and tried not to scare the young girl any further.

"Would you like to see some magic, Becca?" She asked smiling knowingly. Becca just gave a reluctant nod, still wary.

Tzal, if you will...

Always glad to be of service, he said with a grin. In an extreme display of showing off, Tzal conjured up a pony. Becca gave a yelp and scrambled away quickly.

Nice one to play on her fear, Tzal... Ginny drawled then made the horse disappear. Becca relaxed and tried not to cry.

"You don't like horses?" Ginny asked her quietly. Becca gave a sad nod, looking down at the ground, tears rolling down her face. "It's all right, Becca," Ginny said kindly. "Everyone's afraid of something," she said. At this Becca shook her head.

"Anthony and Oliver aren't afraid of anything," she whispered quietly.

"I'm sure they are scared of _some_thing, Becca," Ginny said, waving Oliver over. "You're scared of something, aren't you Oliver?" Ginny asked. Oliver looked at Ginny for a moment then at Becca, and comprehension dawned on his face. He nodded, going red slightly.

"Scared of the dark..." He said. Becca looked up at Oliver in surprise.

"Really?" She asked softly. Oliver nodded.

"Since I was six," he informed her.

"Oh... So you're not upset that I don't like horses?" Becca asked quietly.

It was then that Oliver realised that he and Anthony had covered Becca's room with pony wallpaper. They'd wondered why Becca wasn't sleeping in her own room, but had put it down to being scared of a new house and parents.

"Of course I'm not upset! You should have told us sooner, Becca," Oliver said smiling at her. "What do _you _like? We'll pick out the wallpaper all together this time," Oliver said.

Becca smiled happily and giggled as Oliver lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"I like Qudditch," Becca said and hugged Oliver's hands as he strolled to the front door of the mansion.

"Aunty Ginny! Where's Becca? I want to meet her!" Art called, coming outside.

He stopped when he saw Oliver and stared at the young girl on the man's shoulders. Oliver put Becca on the ground again and Ginny walked over to introduce them.

"Art, this is Becca. Becca this is Arthur, my nephew. He likes Quidditch too," Ginny said grinning at them.

"Really? What's your favourite broom?" Art asked Becca.

"Nimbus 2001, duh!" Becca replied. Oliver shook his head as they walked away, discussing and arguing over Quidditch brooms and teams.

"I'm going to go in and find Anthony, ok?" Oliver said.

"All right... I'll wait out here for a bit to make sure that they don't get lost," Ginny replied. Oliver nodded and went inside.

"Ginny! What's taking you so long?" Draco called as he came outside.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him, deja vu hitting her.

That was weird... There's a glitch in the Matrix! Tzal said laughing.

You watch far too many Muggle movies, Tzal... Ginny said shaking her head at her wand.

What the hell is the Matrix! Draco asked in confusion.

Don't worry yourself over it, Ginny said.

_Don't worry about it_! Why not? It's a great movie! I mean, they went sideways from the original plot in the second movie, but they're still great movies!

There's _more_ than _one_? Draco asked in shock. Why would the Muggles bother making movies about the same thing more than once! He asked.

_Like I said, don't worry yourself over it... The Muggle mind is far too complex for you to comprehend,_ Ginny said smirking at her husband. Draco scowled at her.

_Do you want to go on holiday or not?_ He asked.

Do _not_ answer that! Tzal yelled at Ginny desperately. He turned to Draco, glaring. Are you _insane_! You don't _ever_ give Ginny an option like that! She'd say 'no' just to spite me! Which reminds me, we _still_ haven't gone shopping!

And we still haven't taken that hour of silence you promised us last year, Ginny said smirking at him.

Hey! You can't just shut me up like that! I want to go shopping dammit! Tzal said angrily. Can I ask something before you start screaming at me about shopping? Where's Twila? She went to drop Skeeter off yesterday and I haven't seen her since... Tzal said, his anger fading quickly.

Ginny started in surprise. She'd just assumed that Twila had returned and gone to the kitchen, as she usually did. From the look on Draco's face, she knew he'd realised the same thing.

Simultaneously, they started to call out for Twila. With a loud pop, Twila appeared behind them.

"Ginny and Master Draco called for Twila?" Twila asked.

"Yes, we did... We were wondering where you'd gotten to. Have you only just come back to the Manor?" Ginny asked.

Twila blushed slightly and her large eyes looked down to the dirt in front of them.

"Yes, Twila did only just get back... Twila had... _trouble _getting Skeeter back to her work," she said.

"What did you do to Skeeter?" Draco asked looking down at the blushing and angry house-elf.

"Twila made sure she would not hurt Ginny and Master Draco again!" Twila said angrily. "Skeeter has no job. The lobster thingy that Tzal conjured made evil Skeeter lose her job," Twila informed them.

Really? Oh, I wish I'd seen that! Tzal said with a reluctant sigh.

"Twila took pictures for Tzal," Twila said smirking evilly.

Excellent! You're the best house-elf _ever_! I'm going to go look at them right now! Tzal said and disappeared with the small vial that Twila produced for him.

"Now that Tzal's sorted out, tell us what you did to Skeeter," Draco said sternly.

"Twila took Skeeter to her work, like Master and Ginny said... Twila made sure that Skeeter wrote an apology to Master and Ginny and Twila made sure that Skeeter gave it to her work master and to print it immediately. Twila put a spell on it so it can not be changed or taken away from the printer or the people reading it," Twila said.

"That shouldn't have taken you an entire night, Twila. What else did you do?" Draco asked.

"Twila stayed at Skeeter's work until she left. That is how Twila knew that Skeeter was fired... Twila followed Skeeter to her house and Twila brought the rest of Master's house-elves when it was later at night, so Master and Ginny would not miss out on their dinner..." Twila said.

"_Then _what happened?" Draco asked when she didn't continue to talk. Ginny put a hand on his arm to soothe him and he relaxed slightly.

"Twila and Master's house-elves did magic on Skeeter," Twila said softly. "We did the Family Protection Curse on Skeeter. We will not take it off; not even if you beat us!" Twila said in determination. Draco just stared at the house-elf in shock.

"We would never beat you, Twila!" Ginny said shocked. Twila shook her head and sniffed noisily.

"Ginny does not know what the Family Protection Curse is, else Ginny would not say that," Twila said.

Ginny frowned. As Draco still wasn't saying anything, she called Tzal back. He appeared, laughing.

Those pictures were excellent! The close up of her face! Pure perfection in an evil kind of way, Tzal said shaking his head in content. You called? Tzal asked Ginny.

What is the Family Protection Curse? She asked.

You didn't really... Did you? Tzal asked Twila in shock.

Ginny coughed slightly to get his attention.

The Family Protection Curse... Right. It is a very complex spell and can only be performed by house-elves or other beings that are loyally bound to a particular family. The spell makes the entire family protected against the person whom the spell is directed at. In this case, Skeeter will never be able to come within 10 metres of you without causing herself some kind of harm. She will never be able to write one false word against anyone in your family line, the Weasley's included now. Even if she still had her job, Skeeter wouldn't be able to interview you. She won't even be able to walk down Diagon Alley if you're nearby... If the spell is done correctly, it can also protect others that are loyal to your family, like Oliver and Anthony, or Colin or Neville and Luna. John could probably be counted too... Who thought to do this spell? Tzal asked in admiration.

"Twila thought of it, but all of Master's house-elves did the spell," Twila replied.

_All_ of them? Including the ones in the other properties? Tzal asked. Twila nodded. That's over 100 house-elves! Does this also include the house-elves from the Hawaiian house? Tzal asked.

"Yes... _All_ of Master's house-elves. Even Dobby helped," Twila said.

Oh, Skeeter is screwed! Does anyone mind if I go convince Skeeter to go to Diagon Alley? And can we go to the ice-cream shop for three hours or so? Tzal asked evilly, laughing.

I think sending Tzal to a therapist is a good idea, Draco announced, his eyebrow raised at the wand.

It's a good idea, but do you really think you can convince Skeeter to go to Diagon Alley? Ginny asked, ignoring Draco's comment. Tzal grinned.

Of course, I can! Tzal said indignantly. Meet you in Diagon Alley in half an hour, Tzal said disappearing into thin air.

"What is Master and Ginny going to do to Twila?" Twila asked nervously.

"I think a bonus pay and extra holidays are sufficient," Ginny said with a smirk.

"No! Twila can not accept Master and Ginny's money! Twila already has enough holidays," Twila insisted.

"I'm not asking you to accept the money, Twila. I'm giving it to you. The holidays are non-negotiable as well," Ginny said. "That goes for _all_ of the house-elves that helped with the spell," Ginny added.

"Yes Ginny... We thank you," Twila said with a bow, then she disappeared.

"Aunty Ginny? Have you seen Art?" Jayde asked as she came out of the mansion. "He was supposed to come find Becca, but he hasn't come back," Jayde said frowning. "I want to meet her too," she said with a pout.

"Don't worry, Jayde. You'll meet Becca soon enough. Let's go find them. They're probably in the broom shed," Ginny said.

Jayde wandered down to the broom shed, Ginny and Draco following. Ginny grinned as she heard both Becca and Arthur making broom-like noises as they ran around the shed happily, straddling a broom each.

"You're going to end up flying if you run any faster, you know," Draco said seriously.

"Will they really, Uncle Draco?" Jayde asked, holding his hand.

"It's a magical broom, so it's possible..." Draco replied with a shrug. "Come on you two... We're going to Diagon Alley to give a reporter a hard time," he said, stopping the two children from running around in circles anymore.

"Is that the evil reporter that my Daddies don't like?" Becca asked. "She was mean to you and my Daddies aren't going to read the stupid Prophet anymore," Becca said, obviously quoting their words.

"Well, that's nice of them... So do you want to help us annoy the evil reporter?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Yeah!" The three children said happily.

"Well, we need to get _everyone_ to come to Diagon Alley with us... We're going out for ice-cream," Ginny said. "Can you help us get everyone?" Ginny asked them.

Art, Jayde and Becca nodded solemnly then ran off to find their cousins, friends and the adults.

_This is going to be fun,_ Draco said evilly as they walked up to the Manor.

_Of course it is... Tzal thought it up,_ Ginny replied. Draco laughed.

_So what ice-cream are you getting this time?_

_I'm not going to get any if you eat mine again,_ Ginny said scowling at her husband.

_Well, how about I get two lots of ice-cream for myself and then you can get your own?_ Draco suggested.

They waited in the Manor's entrance foyer for everyone to arrive.

"Why can't I have the two lots of ice-cream?" Ginny asked with a pout.

"Because then you'll look like a pig," Fred suggested for her.

"Oh, bugger off Fred... Did the kids tell you that we're going to Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah... Something about annoying the evil reporter?" Fred asked smirking.

"If the evil reporter is Skeeter, like we think it is," George said.

"_And _we get ice-cream that will, _of course_ be bought for us," Fred added.

"Then we're in," they said in unison.

"What are you in exactly?" Angelica and Katie asked, coming up behind their husbands.

"Ice-cweam?" Roger asked looking up at Draco and Ginny hopefully.

"We're going to make Skeeter suffer some more, and yes there's ice-cream," Draco said giving Roger a wink.

"Ice-cream!" The two younger sets of twins said happily.

"Did someone say ice-cream?" Penelope asked coming into the entrance foyer.

"What is it with all of you and ice-cream?" Draco asked as the rest of the Weasley's came into the room and looked hopeful at the word 'ice-cream'.

"What's wrong with ice-cream?" Oliver asked as he entered the room with Anthony and Becca.

"Nothing..." Draco said shaking his head.

"Can we go now? All of this ice-cream talk is making me hungry," Ginny said pouting.

They all Apparated to Diagon Alley with the children, who were instructed to hold on tightly and _not_ let go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy? Can we not do that again? That was scary," Bliss said with a small whimper to Percy.

"You will have to do that again sometime, love," Percy said softly. "But it does get easier and not so scary after a few times," he said with a smile.

"Who wants ice-cream?" Draco asked. All of the kids yelled happily and ran down to the ice-cream shop laughing happily.

Have you convinced Rita yet, Tzal? Ginny asked him.

She's coming around... Tzal said a smirk evident even in his voice. She has a sudden yearning for ice-cream and can't remember for the life of her where all of her ice-cream went... Tzal said laughing. The cravings should kick in any moment now... Oh, there they are. You better make sure that those kids aren't in the store when she's coming... Or even better, make them all go outside as she's coming and we'll get to see Rita flyyyyyy! Tzal said dramatically.

_We better get the orders done quickly. Rita's coming,_ Ginny informed Draco.

"Ok, kids... You all know what you want?" He asked. They all nodded enthusiastically. "Great, now line up and tell the nice person what ice-cream you would like," he said. They quickly lined up and began ordering.

"Would you mind getting a few more staff out here? We're in a hurry to see a flying spectacle and it will be here in a few minutes," Ginny asked the person behind the counter sweetly.

"Of course," she said, then called out through the back door for back-up staff. Immediately, three more people came out and helped to serve both the adults and children.

In about three minutes, all twenty-six of the adults and children were served and outside eating their ice-cream, Cordelia not being old enough to eat ice-cream properly.

"Look Mummy! She's coming!" Jayde exclaimed, pointing to Skeeter who was almost charging down the alley.

A few witches and wizards nearby heard her and looked to where she was pointing. As most of the the wizarding community had read the article involving Ginny and Draco, they all watched with interest as Rita came closer to the couple, and most likely, closer to danger.

Rita's gonna fly! Rita's gonna fly! Watch her scream! Watch her yell! Rita's gonna fly over the clouds! Tzal sang happily, flying above Rita discreetly. Oh, she thinks that this is bad... Things can only get worse! Tzal said grinning at Rita's dishellved appearance.

Rita's robes were ripped and torn, her hair was a mess and one of the lenses from her glasses had broken. She was wearing odd socks, not that was bad, but it was odd due to the fact that one sock was an ankle sock and the other one seemed to be a stocking...

Rita walked down Diagon Alley and people immediately began to whisper about how she'd lost her job and gone so far down hill in just _one_ day. They stopped whispering as she was only a mere 20 metres away from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, both of whom were ignoring Skeeter and eating their ice-creams contently. Rita stuck her nose up when she saw them and continued to walk. Well, at least, she tried to...

Hope, Lissa, Regan and Roger had all walked over to her eager to see is Skeeter could really fly over the clouds like Tzal had said. As the four small children approached her, Rita looked at them warily. Then with a smirk, she looked up at Draco and Ginny.

"You think that sending these little _pathetic _children to me is going to make me start running?" She sneered.

Whispers from witches along the street rose up, consisting of '_how rude!_' and '_how dare she speak about those adorable children in that way!_' Even the wizards looked appalled at her words.

"Don't talk about _our_ children that way!" Angelica and Katie yelled at her, drawing their wands.

Rita ignored them, then continued to walk. However as she came up to the ten metre mark from the four twins, she flew back a few metres. With a determined glare, she walked further and faster, but again was thrown back.

Disappointed, the four twins called over their cousins. Becca, Bliss, Art and Jayde walked over to them, Becca holding Jayde's hand happily. They watched in delight as Rita tried again and again to walk past them, continually being thrown back. Egged on by Tzal, Ginny walked over to the children.

"Don't you come near me, you fucking bitch! You bloody kidnapped me!" Rita yelled at Ginny hysterically. Ginny heard Hermione put a silencing spell around herself and Cordelia, who had finally managed to go to sleep.

"Come on, kids... I don't want you to hear that kind of language," Ginny said, ushering them all back to their parents.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Skeeter yelled.

"_I_ did nothing to you, Miss Skeeter. Now, if you do not mind, I am trying to enjoy a day out with my famliy..." Ginny drawled then went back to everyone.

"I know you did something to me!" Rita yelled as Ginny walked away. She tried to follow, but when she got too close, Rita was thrown back a few metres. "Don't think I don't know what you did to me, you slut!" Rita called to provoke her.

"Don't call my wife that, you sorry excuse for a witch!" Draco yelled at her angrily.

"What are you going to do about it!" Rita taunted. Draco's hand went to his robe, but Ginny put a hand on his arm.

_Don't... We'll just walk straight past her,_ she said with an evil smirk.

_Not even one curse?_

_As much as I would like you too, I don't think that you should do that in front of so many witnesses,_ Ginny replied.

"Come on, I want to go to Gringotts," Ginny said. Fred and George got up quickly, grinning broadly.

"Well, we've got to check our accounts..." Fred said.

"And I'm sure the kids want to go on the carts again," George said, the children all agreeing quickly.

"Come on, Dad! I want to go to Gringotts!" Art said, pulling Bill by the hand.

"But this is my day off..." Bill grumbled. Tzal frowned then did a Cheering Charm on him. "Oh, why not?" Bill said shaking his head. He grabbed Fleur's hand and they went along with Art. Taking insipration from their cousin, the other children proceeded to do the same to their parents.

"Could you keep them quiet, please?" Hermione said in a hushed voice. "I only just got Cordelia quiet and Skeeter was bl... _very_ lucky that I managed to put up a silencing spell. If she'd woken Cordelia up, I would have dealt with her myself," she muttered.

Can I help! Please, please, please? Tzal begged. It was far too easy to get her to come down here and nothing really bad has happened after the Malaclaw... He muttered in disappointment.

Skeeter lost her job... That job was all she's known for twenty years. I think that's bad in her books, Ginny commented.

Not bad enough in _my_ books though! Tzal said cheerfully and proceeded to pull everyone in the direction of Gringotts and past Skeeter.

As Bill, Fleur and Art went past Skeeter she moved back a metre or two. Percy, Penelope and Bliss were 'forced' to move beside them and she moved back further. Soon, everyone, bar Draco and Ginny themselves, were stuck at a little over 10 metres from Rita. As Draco and Ginny walked to make the space between them all under ten metres, Rita was literally thrown into the air. She managed to fly over twenty metres before landing at the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"What happened to her?" Molly asked in confusion. Ginny and Draco didn't answer, but kept walking to Gringotts.

"Did you see the way she flew!" Art said in excitement to Becca.

"The funniest part was when she tried to flap to stay up there!" Becca said laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Ginny finished in Gringotts surprisingly quickly, considering the amount of people they had with them. The children loved the dragons, Ara and Tek, who gave them a fire display proudly.

Tzal was actually sick and had changed Griphook's office from the usual granite and stones into pink trees with blue leaves. Griphook had still been trying to change it back as they were leaving, muttering about his neon green coloured hair.

Ginny and Draco managed to escape Tzal's sickness, but the others weren't so lucky...

Becca, Bliss and Jayde had begged their parents to keep their hair purple for just a while longer, and Art tried to encourage his mother to keep her robes the baby blue colour it had changed to. She was adamant about changing it back, saying it didn't match her shoes and handbag...

Ellen went into a fit of laughter when she saw that Charlie was attempting to do the Highland Fling and apparently didn't stop laughing about it until after they'd returned to their home.

Percy had been hit with a very powerful Cheering Charm and didn't stop smiling and being joyful and overly happy for five _very _long hours...

Tzal had made Hermione fall asleep and Ron took her home immediately with Cordelia in his arms.

Molly and Arthur managed to unglue their hands eventually, though no one seemed to notice as they continued to hold hands anyway. Fred and George weren't so lucky... They'd been pulling faces behind Griphook's back and they were stuck like that for two hours afterwards.

They all left Gringotts and went their separate ways, seeing that Skeeter had gone home. Fred and George invited themselves to Malfoy Manor and left with Ginny, Draco, Anthony, Oliver and Becca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Oliver, Anthony and Draco talked, Ginny played with Becca happily. Fred and George talked to each other for a while, then went over to Ginny.

"Ginny, we need to talk with you," they said smiling at her. Ginny looked at them for a moment, then followed them outside after telling Draco to play with Becca.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing's wrong... We want to give you a proposition," they said grinning at her.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at them, but as she was curious, she waited patiently.

"We want to make a product with Tzal's help..." George said.

"After we've finished doing the Nightmare Potion, of course," Fred added. George nodded.

"Of course... Once that's done, we want to use Tzal to make a few products," George said.

Like what? It's not going to be something girly and stupid, is it? Tzal asked.

"We want to make a potion that makes people turn different colours... Like you did to Severus this morning," they said.

_What_ did you do to Severus? Ginny asked Tzal sternly.

Nothing! Well, nothing much... I just made his face turn different colours. Green faces can get boring once you've seen them for so long! Tzal added quickly. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Anything else?" She asked the twins.

"The afro spell was good," Fred said.

"And the spells that he did today at Gringotts," George added.

"And the ones he did on Skeeter this morning before the Malaclaw," Fred said.

"That's all," they said then nodded in confirmation.

I can do that! Let me do that! Please, please, please! I want to help make pranks! Tzal said quickly, then turned it into a chant and repeated it over and over.

"So does this mean that you want to borrow Tzal for a certain amount of time, or just get him when you need him?" Ginny asked, ignoring Tzal.

"A certain amount of time, if you think you won't need him," the twins said with a grin. "A week at most..." They added.

You'll have to make sure that no one's going to try and kill you while I'm gone... Tzal added, breaking from his chant. Maybe if you make a sign that says '_I'm wandless_' people might leave you alone, he said then scoffed loudly.

I wish that could happen! Ginny said rolling her eyes at Tzal.

It was just a theory! I know that it wouldn't work anyway... He said.

Uh huh... Do you want to go with them or not? Ginny asked.

YES! Tzal said happily, grinning broadly.

"All right... When do you want him?" Ginny asked them.

"Now would be good. We want to start straight away," the twins said with guilty grins. "That means that you can have your holiday without Tzal," they added.

Right _now_? But that means I miss out on dinner! Tzal complained. And I miss out on the holiday too!

"We _do_ have food at the shop, Tzal," Fred and George said grinning. "Besides, do you really want to be with those two while they can't control their hormones?" They asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

I see your point... Tzal said with a smirk. If the food isn't directly from Katie, Angelica then I'm not going to eat it! Tzal warned as he floated over to them. Bye Ginny! Bye Draco! He said waving.

Bye Tzal. Have fun, Draco said, having heard the conversation due to Ginny.

You bet I will! Tzal said grinning happily.

"Bye. Don't give them too many dangerous ideas," Ginny warned Tzal.

Tzal just smirked and laughed evilly as they Disapparated.

_Katie and Angelica are going to kill me..._ Ginny said shaking her head.

_Why would they do that?_ Draco asked in confusion.

_They want to see their husbands, and I just took away at least a week of that from them..._ Ginny replied with a sigh.

"Auntie Ginny, where's Tzal gone?" Becca asked, taking her hand. Ginny smiled at Becca calling her 'auntie' but as Oliver and Anthony didn't correct her, neither did she.

"He's gone to help Fred and George with their jokes... Tzal should be back in a few days," Ginny said.

"Is he going to have fun? I didn't always like it when I had to go," Becca said quietly.

"Oh, he's going to have the time of his life... Why didn't you like leaving sometimes?" Ginny asked softly.

"People didn't like me when I went with them... Only my Daddies love me," Becca said with a sad sniff.

"That's not true... Draco and I love you, and our family loves you too," Ginny said.

"You think so?" Becca asked softly, hope filling her small voice.

"I know so!" Ginny said with a smile. She hugged Becca tightly.

"Becca?" Anthony said quietly.

Becca pulled away from Ginny and looked at him. Anthony went down so he was at eye level with her.

"Oliver and I love you and we're both _very_ happy that you know that," he said smiling at his daughter.

He hugged her too and Oliver came over and hugged them both.

"We're going to leave now, ok? We'll see you both next week after your holiday," Oliver said grinning at them.

"You're leaving too?" Becca asked them.

"We'll come back, just like Tzal will," Draco said smiling at the young girl softly.

"Oh, all right then... Have fun, Auntie Ginny and Uncle Draco!" Becca said happily waving at them as she Disapparated with her parents.

"She's a sweet kid," Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah... Want to know something?" Draco asked her.

_What?_ Ginny asked curiously.

_We've got a week all to ourselves..._ He said smirking broadly.

_Yeah... I'm going to miss Tzal,_ Ginny said with a sigh to cover her smirk.

_I guess I'm just going to have to make you forget all about him then, aren't I?_ Draco said kissing her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rita walked into the prison and grimaced at the grim, dark and _disgusting_ picture she was being presented with. She'd managed to get in with her journalist clearance, even though she was no longer a journalist. News like that didn't travel to _this_ part of the world in a few hours fortunately.

"You've come on a good day for 'im, Miz Skeeter," the guard said giving her a toothless grin.

She just looked down her nose at him then nodded and walked down the corridor to the prisoner's cell.

The man in the corner of the cell didn't even look over at her when the door creaked open slowly.

"It's been a while since you've come Pansy..." He muttered.

"I'm sure it has been a while, but I am not Mrs. Goyle, Mr. Zabini," Rita drawled.

"So she did marry the fool then... How quickly she forgets her promises," he murmured. Then as if Blaise realised that she was there, he looked at Skeeter, a wary and ironic smile on his face. "Rita Skeeter... To what _pleasure_ do I owe to this visit?" He asked her, charm filling his voice.

Even though the guard had said that Blaise was having a good day, she was still surprised at how well he could present himself, even in _this_ place!

"I want information..." Rita said.

"Information will cost you, you do realise this?" Blaise asked. Rita raised an eyebrow at him.

"What use do you have for money in here, Mr. Zabini?" She asked with a sneer.

"Call me Blaise... It's hard being alone in here, as you must understand, and what the information will cost you has _nothing_ to do with money..." He said looking her over with a feral and predatory look in his eyes.

Rita felt vulnerable, but she wouldn't show _him_ that. Instead, she drew herself up and gave a nod.

"Very well, Blaise... I want you to tell me _everything_ you know about Draco and Ginerva Malfoy," she said.

"Payment first," Blaise said stalking over to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _Done in fourteen pages! I'm FINALLY getting over my writer's block! Yay!_

_Another cliffhanger involving Blaise! You all hate me now, don't you? (Smirk.)_

_It might be me, but I think it's funny how Blaise is getting more time in this story while he's in Azkaban than when he was at Hogwarts! Ha, ha, ha..._

_Ok, now review and tell me how good it was to finally have a chapter and how mean I am to leave you with a cliffhanger... _:-)

Why did I have to go away? You're not even telling them about my adventures with Fred and George!

_Of course not... That might be mentioned in the next chapter._

_Might be mentioned_! Fine! I refuse to talk to you!

_Yes! Quick, review now before Tzal changes his mind!_

_P.S. You are _not_ allowed to take away my cookie privileges anymore!_)


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Please don't sue me!

(a/n: _Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hugs for all of you!_

_If I haven't replied to your review, then tell me and I'll reply:-)_

_Sorry for not updating sooner! I am still getting over my writer's block and there are little bits of it still hanging around... (Kicks writer's block.)_

_In case you're confused, or even if you didn't notice, I actually changed the summary for this story so it would all fit, but I still used the two winning summaries from Nickel and Little-munchkin-poo. Hope no one minds!_

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Twenty-four.**

"Please! Master Draco _must_ let Twila go with Master and Ginny!" Twila pleaded yet _again_.

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples. Twila had consistently asked if she could go to New Zealand with them after Tzal had gone with the twins.

"Please, Master Draco!" Twila begged.

_Draco, just say yes... It will make Twila happy._

_You're supposed to be asleep!_ Draco said frowning at his wife. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat up in bed. She threw on a robe then went downstairs.

"You can come with us Twila," Ginny said. Twila smiled broadly.

"Twila thanks you Ginny!" She said then disappeared quickly.

"You don't have to be up this early, Gin... Go back to bed," Draco said.

"Good morning to you too..." Ginny said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Good morning... Now go back to bed," Draco said smirking.

"I'm up now. No point in trying to get back to sleep," Ginny said with a shrug. "Why are _you_ up this early?" She asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Draco said quickly. Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

"_No reason_, huh? Then why are you dressed to go out?" She asked.

_I was just going to go outside,_ Draco said.

_Stop lying to me!_

_It's a surprise, all right? I didn't want you to find out so I tried to get up early..._ _Then Twila caught me going downstairs and you woke up._ _I'm sorry for lying,_ Draco said with a sigh.

_Oh... Sorry about yelling at you,_ Ginny said sheepishly. _Look, let me get changed then I'll go out to Diagon Alley for the day and you can do whatever you were going to do, ok?_ She suggested.

_All right... Just make sure that you come back by lunch,_ Draco said grinning at her.

Ginny grinned then went upstairs to get changed. She wondered what Draco was planning then decided not to think about it and just wait to be surprised.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny wandered down Diagon Alley, feeling bored. Shopping wasn't as much fun without Tzal around... She'd bought a few things, but it didn't feel the same without Tzal's criticism and jokes.

She sighed and went into the ice-cream parlour. Eating her mint-chocolate ice cream with M and M's by herself wasn't as fun without Draco to try and steal it from her... Gods, she was _bored_!

Looking at her watch, Ginny gratefully saw that it was 12 o'clock and Apparated back to the Manor.

"Close your eyes!" Draco said immediately. Ginny did as he said and frowned when she felt a blindfold cover her eyes.

"Hello to you too, Draco," she said with a pout. Draco kissed her, grinning when he tasted mint and chocolate.

"Hello... You had ice-cream without me?" He asked.

"It wasn't any fun on my own, believe me," Ginny said with a sigh.

"That's not good," Draco said absent-mindedly.

_Are you listening to me?_ Ginny asked frowning at him.

"Of course I am, love..." Draco replied.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Draco said immediately.

_All right... Can I at least get Twila to put the shopping bags in our room?_ Ginny asked, wondering what on earth her husband was doing.

"Hello Ginny. Twila will take Ginny's bags," Twila said smiling.

"Thank you, Twila," Ginny said and let go of the bags carefully, her eyes still closed.

"Ginny is welcome," Twila said then left quickly.

_Where are we, Draco?_ Ginny asked after a moment.

"What?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Where are we? This isn't the Manor," Ginny said, not recognising the smell of the place.

"Just a minute..." Draco muttered and Ginny heard him whisper a spell that she didn't recognise.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she felt her clothing change. Not disappear as she might have expected, but change completely. She felt what she was wearing with a frown. "_Why_ am I in a dress?" Ginny asked.

"In a minute, love," Draco said, the tone of his voice making her feel anxious and go quiet.

Ginny wondered what could be going on and tried to think of something; _anything_, to explain her husband's odd behaviour, but could come up with nothing...

"Ok, you can take the blindfold off now, but don't open your eyes yet," Draco said, smiling at her.

He could tell that she was trying to think of what could be happening and by the frown on her face, knew that she hadn't thought of anything. Draco was extremely grateful for this, as he didn't want everything to be ruined before anything could happen!

Ginny took off the blindfold but kept her eyes closed, as Draco had instructed. He took the blindfold from her and held her hand, guiding her down a staircase carefully.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Ginny asked at the bottom of the staircase, having had _quite_ enough!

_Patience, love..._ Draco soothed her.

_Five more minutes of this and my patience is going to run out, Draco..._ Ginny said with a sigh, reluctantly doing as he said.

_I promise it won't take _that_ long,_ Draco said with a smile.

_Thank the Gods... So are you going to tell me what you've been doing all morning?_ Ginny asked with a smirk.

"No... You can open your eyes now," Draco said grinning.

Ginny opened her eyes and stared at everyone in the large ballroom, her mouth falling open. _Everyone_ Draco and Ginny knew were there, from their family to Lirale and Elaril. Even Dumbledore was there.

Icicles were hanging from the ceiling and snow was drifting down from the ceiling. There was a large ice statue of Cupid and the tables were covered in white tablecloths. Everything in the room was white...

In fact, looking at them all, Ginny realised that _everyone_ was dressed in white, even Severus! Looking down at her own clothes, she saw that she was in a white dress similar to the one she had worn in the forest on their graduation night in the House. Ginny looked at Draco in wonder and saw that he was wearing a white tuxedo... Grinning at her broadly, he went down on one knee.

"Ginevra, will you marry me again?" Draco asked smiling.

"Of course I will!" Ginny said hugging him tightly. Colin began taking photos immediately.

Thank Gods she said yes! Do you know how hard it was for me to keep quiet about this? Tzal said breathing a sigh of relief as he floated over to them.

Hello Tzal... Shopping wasn't any fun without you, Ginny said with a grin.

You went shopping _without_ me? Tzal asked in shock.

It was the only way she was going to get out of the Manor... Draco said with a shrug.

Well, that's all right then! I guess I can forgive you... Congratulations on your marriage proposal, Tzal said grinning at Draco before floating back to Merlin.

_Draco... Why are you doing all of this?_ Ginny asked him, trying not to sound ungrateful or get him upset.

_I didn't get to do it the first time, and everything was all rushed... I wanted to get married to you again with everyone we knew there,_ Draco said smiling at her.

_Thank you... How long did it take for you to get all of this set up?_ Ginny asked looking around the elaborate room.

_I've been organising it since the kids asked why they couldn't come to our wedding..._

_But... That was _months_ ago!_ Ginny said in shock.

"I know... It took a while to tell everyone when you weren't nearby," Draco said smiling at her.

"How did you get everyone to keep quiet about it?" Ginny asked in amazement.

"With great difficulty..." Draco replied grinning. He kissed her hand and led her down to greet everyone.

"Aunty Ginny! You look so pretty!" Bliss said hugging Ginny tightly.

"Thank you Bliss... You look very pretty, is that a new dress?" Ginny asked. Bliss nodded, grinning broadly.

"Yes, Mummy and Daddy let me pick it out on my own," Bliss said proudly.

"Aunty Ginny! Uncle Draco got Mum _and_ Dad to wear white," Art said giggling at Bill and Fleur.

"And you as well," Ginny noted, smiling down at her nephew.

"Of course! Mum says I look veree handsome, don't you agree?" Art asked, putting on his French accent with a grin.

"Definitely... Is that you Jayde? You look beautiful!" Ginny said in surprise and Jayde smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Aunty Ginny... I like this dress," Jayde said shyly looking down at her simple, yet elegant dress. "Colin thought I was 12," Jayde said giggling.

"Auntie Ginny! Uncie Dwake!" Roger said pulling on her dress. "I in white too!" Roger said proudly.

"Me too!" Regan said, causing Lissa and Hope to loudly state that they were too.

"Yes, you're all in white and you all look very beautiful and handsome," Ginny said smiling at them. "You look very pretty too, Becca," Ginny said to Becca, who had been standing to the side quietly.

"Thank you, Aunty Ginny," Becca said happily, hugging her tightly. "You look so beautiful!" She breathed in awe.

"Thank you, Becca... We better go see everyone's parents before they get jealous at the lack of attention," Ginny said going over to everyone.

"Congratulations, dear! You both look so lovely!" Molly said, hugging Ginny then Draco tightly.

"Thanks Mum," Ginny said smiling at her.

"Congratulations Ginny," Arthur said smiling at his daughter proudly. He hugged her just as tight as Molly had then let her go and shook Draco's hand firmly.

"Ginny, Draco... Congratulations again... This place is amazing," Charlie said grinning at them. Ellen nudged him and she hugged Ginny.

"Congratulations, Ginny... You look beautiful, even if Charlie can't say so," Ellen said with a grin.

"Thank you, Ellen... You look lovely. Jayde looks beautiful in her dress," Ginny said.

"Thank you... It was my wedding dress. She's been eyeing it for so long that I couldn't help but give it to her," Ellen said smiling at her daughter.

"Ginnee... You look beau!" Fleur said hugging Ginny tightly. "Gabrielle is here too... I think she is talking with zat John," Fleur said looking around. She waved her sister over, John following her eagerly.

"Hello Ginny! You look wonderful! When Draco told me all of this... I must admit I was jealous!" Gabrielle said grinning. "This is magnificent and everyone looks so nice!" She said grinning at John for a moment, who blushed.

"Thank you, Gabrielle... You look wonderful too," Ginny said hugging her. "Hello John..." Ginny said grinning at him.

"Hi Ginny. Congratulations on getting remarried," John said smiling at her. "Congratulations Draco," he said shaking his hand firmly.

"Thanks..." Draco said smirking as they left, talking to each other.

_Now who's playing matchmaker?_ Ginny asked smirking at him.

_That reminds me... Nell is here with Quasi... But we better get through the rest of the family first. Severus is _not_ happy that Mum made him wear white,_ Draco said smirking evilly.

_I'll bet he isn't... He's probably wishing he can go home and get back into his black robes again!_ Ginny said laughing.

"Bill... Even your earring is white!" Ginny said in shock, grinning at him. "You look nice in white... You should wear it more often," Ginny said smiling at her brother. Bill muttered something under his breath and she laughed. "It doesn't make your freckles show up that much!"

"Yeah? I've never _seen_ this freckle before," Bill said pointing to a freckle on his face.

"No wonder... If you _had_ been able to see it, I would have gone to get a doctor to put your eye back in your skull," Ginny drawled smirking at him. Bill laughed and hugged Ginny.

"Come on, Gin-bug... You know you're the only one I'd wear _willingly _white for," he said quietly so Fleur wouldn't hear. He put her back on the ground and winked at her with a grin.

"Thanks Bill," Ginny said smiling at him.

"Congratulations mate... I told you she'd say yes," Bill said shaking Draco's hand.

"I never asked you if Ginny would or not," Draco replied with a grin.

"Technicalities," Bill said with a wink.

"Ginny! When are you coming to say hello to your favourite brothers?" Fred and George called.

"I've already talked to them!" Ginny called back smirking at them. The twins walked down to her immediately.

"Well, that wasn't very nice! And after we dressed up for you!" Fred and George said hugging Ginny tightly.

"You know I was joking!" Ginny said laughing as they picked her up.

"A joke is only a joke when it's funny!" Fred and George said as they put her down. "Congratulations," they said, shaking both Ginny and Draco's hands eagerly. "Good one to make _us_ look bad!" They muttered.

As she watched them walk away, Ginny saw a snow covered mountain through the window.

"Draco, where _are_ we exactly?" She asked him.

"New Zealand," Draco said grinning.

"Ginny! You look wonderful! Wasn't this a brilliant idea? My Draco is so _romantic_," Narcissa cooed, just to annoy her son.

"Mother... I already said I was sorry," Draco said.

"Sorry? What for?" Ginny asked him in surprise.

"Draco," Narcissa said glaring at him. "Wouldn't let me help with _anything_... Not one part of this! Not even the roses or the ice statue!" Narcissa said.

"Oh... Well, I'm sure he just wanted to make it more personal," Ginny said smiling at Narcissa. "You look lovely... And how _ever _did you manage to get Severus to wear white?" She asked feigning shock.

"Funny... Your humour outstands me," Severus drawled. "You should be grateful that I'm even here, let alone wearing _white_!" Severus said with a shudder.

"It was quite easy actually... A few well-placed threats and bribes and he couldn't get the suit on quick enough," Narcissa said with a laugh, leading him away.

Draco sighed in relief.

_Thank you, Ginny... She's been giving me the cold shoulder since I told her that I wanted to do this on my own,_ Draco said shaking his head.

_You're welcome, love... It was the least I could do._

"Ginny, Draco! You both look so nice!" Penelope said hugging them both. "Thank you so much for giving Percy the house-elf. She has been such a great help! He actually had time to go shopping with us," Penelope said grinning.

"You're welcome," Draco said smiling at her. "So, how was it shopping?" He asked Percy who just grinned.

"I got to help choose Penelope's dress and she looks wonderful," Percy said giving his wife a kiss.

"Oh, isn't he just sweet?" Penelope said with a laugh as she led him onto the dance floor.

_By the time we get to the actual ceremony, we wouldn't have danced once!_ Draco complained.

You're_ complaining about _not _dancing?_ Ginny asked smirking at him.

_Funny, Ginny..._ Draco drawled, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her lightly.

"Oh, come on! We finally get to talk to you two and you're snogging!" Ron said making them pull them apart.

"We're busy, Weasley," Draco said smirking at him.

"Yeah, well you've got the rest of the trip to be busy..." Ron said with a wince. "I want to show off my beautiful girls to you," Ron said grinning.

"I wish you would stop showing us off, Ron! I haven't blushed so much since you stared at me during those Ball's at Hogwarts," Hermione exclaimed, still smiling.

"Cordelia looks beautiful, just like her mum," Ron said proudly, kissing Hermione, who went red again.

"Come on, Ginny... Let's leave Ron and his _girls_ alone," Draco said, smirking at them as he led her onto the dance floor.

"Draco?" Ginny said looking at him. "I love you," she said smiling at him.

"I know," he said smirking at her. "I love you more," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck softly.

They heard someone laughing nearby and looked to where the noise came from. Nell and Quasi were dancing there, talking to each other animatedly.

"Draco, Ginerva... Congratulations," Albus said appearing beside them, smiling kindly.

"Hello Albus. Thank you... Are you performing the ceremony again?" Ginny asked smiling at him.

"That is for me to know and for you to worry about," Albus said with a wink, chuckling.

"Great... Is Tzal still with you?" Ginny asked.

Of course I am! Where else would I be? Tzal muttered. Hermione's _thankfully_ closed her mind, and you two have been playing googly eyes at each other since you came down the staircase! Tzal said.

We have not! I haven't had time to play 'googly eyes' with Draco yet... Ginny replied smirking at her wand.

Doesn't mean you haven't tried... Tzal said making gagging noises. Honestly, the amount of love in this one room would be almost disgusting if I wasn't such a romantic! Tzal said with a grin.

Well, if you don't complain I promise that I will have a day off from Draco to go shopping with you during this holiday, all right? Ginny asked, knowing that would make him happy.

Really? An entire day? Tzal asked eagerly. At what price? Tzal asked suspiciously.

Yes, an entire day. At the price of you not complaining during the holiday, Ginny replied. Deal?

Done! Tzal said grinning broadly. I get to go shopping! I get to go shopping! I get... What's that noise? Tzal asked, stopping halfway through his song and dance to look around the room, frowning.

Ginny listened and heard loud yells coming from outside. She recognised the voice and her shoulders fell in annoyance.

"Rita Skeeter," Ginny said with a sigh. "We better go and deal with her," she said, taking Draco's hand.

"Come on, Gin... This is your day you shouldn't have to deal with her," Draco said.

"It's _our_ day, thank you very much! And if we don't deal with her now then she's going to be around for the rest of the holiday!" Ginny said.

"Twila will deal with her," Draco said, trying to stop Ginny.

"Oh, all right..." Ginny relented and stopped walking. "We're never going to be able to have a normal day, are we?" She asked her husband with a sigh.

"Probably not..." Draco replied, kissing her.

Ginny heard a loud bang from outside the ballroom and pulled away from Draco quickly.

"Do you think Twila will be all right, Draco? I should go out there," Ginny said, pulling away and heading up the stairs.

"Wait!" Dumbledore's voice called out and Ginny stopped as he appeared in front of her. "Ginerva... I assure you that Twila has everything under control... I will go and help her, you stay here and enjoy your party," Albus said smiling at her. Ginny nodded reluctantly.

"Just make sure she doesn't kill Rita, all right?" Ginny said with a grin, and then went back down.

"That's going to be hard to stop," she heard Albus mutter as he headed up the stairs.

"What did he say?" Draco asked Ginny, taking her hand in his own.

"He's going to go and help Twila and make sure that she doesn't kill Rita," Ginny said.

"Wouldn't be a loss if she did though," Draco muttered smirking.

"Don't I know it?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

She looked back up the stairs and saw that Albus had left the door open slightly. Frowning, Ginny moved so her sight was looking directly out the door. The door slammed shut just as she saw a flash of something red and blonde that look a lot like hair... Shaking her head, she went back to Draco and smiled at him, to reassure him.

"Don't worry... I was just seeing things," Ginny said smiling.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked, putting a hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine, Draco," Ginny said and kissed him lightly. "So when exactly are we getting married?" She asked grinning.

"Ginny, want to know something funny?" George asked, coming over with Katie.

"What?" Ginny asked warily.

"We sent a present to Skeeter," George said grinning.

"A congratulatory 'losing your job' present," Fred added, smirking.

"_What_ did you do?" Katie and Angelica asked them shaking their heads.

"We just sent her some photo's of Hermione looking dangerous with a jar and wand," Fred and George said laughing, then pulled their wives to the dance floor.

_Now that would have been good to get some photos of!_ Draco said laughing.

_It's disappointing that they didn't tell us sooner, or else we could have,_ Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Hello Ginny. Hello Draco. How are you both?" Lirale asked, appearing beside them.

"We're fine thank you, Lirale," Ginny said smiling at her.

"Elaril, would you stop doing that please? You will scare the children," Lirale admonished her husband, turning to see him quickly stop pulling faces and glowing eerily at the children in front of him.

"Go on, scat," he said grinning at them. The children all laughed and giggled, then ran off quickly to inform their parents of the glowing angel.

"So how have you two been?" Draco asked grinning at them.

"Great... We've been to hundreds of places," Elaril said grinning broadly.

"Elaril's dragged me to nearly every place in those Muggle maps... I'm quite tired of travelling; yet he never seems to tire of it... Nor anything else really," Lirale added with a sly wink at him.

"Well, if he's anything like Draco in that aspect, I don't doubt it," Ginny said smirking.

"Why are you two making fun of us?" Draco asked Ginny feigning hurt, pouting at her.

"We still love you," Ginny said kissing her husband lightly.

"We need to speak with Merlin... We will see you later at the ceremony," Lirale said, then led Elaril away.

"Draco?" Ginny said, making him look at her. "Thank you," she said softly, kissing him passionately.

"You are very welcome, love," he said with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'd only ever do this for you," Draco said with a wink.

"I should think so..." Ginny said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked kissing her again.

"I would love to," Ginny replied and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"Hello Ginny. Hello Draco," Luna said smiling at them. Neville was beside her, grinning broadly.

"Hi Luna. Hi Neville... You look so handsome, is that a new suit?" Ginny asked grinning at him.

"Yes, Luna helped me pick it out... I'm hopeless at shopping," Neville said with a grin. "She got the shopkeeper to put some extra stain-proof spells on it too... I haven't spilt anything on it yet, but I probably will soon... Snape's here," he said with a laugh.

"Now, now... Don't be mean to my father-in-law," Ginny said with a wink.

"How's the magazine running without Ginny?" Draco asked Luna with a grin.

"Fine, fine... Apart from those letters... How many people want to go out with you? It's getting quite annoying, you know," Luna said shaking her head.

"You've only been doing it for two days! I hope you're burning the letters," Ginny added shaking her head.

"Some of them I'm returning, because I know for a fact that they've got girlfriends," Luna said with a sly smirk.

"That's just going to create more letters for me Luna!" Ginny groaned in annoyance.

"Don't worry... I'm sure they'll find some way to sort out their boyfriends," Luna said, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"They'd better, or else I'm going to throw that horrible little piece of art at the wall," Ginny muttered loathingly.

Oh, can I do it? Please? I _hate_ that thing! It keeps looking at me weirdly and I'm starting to get freaked... Tzal admitted with a shudder.

_It's looking at you _weirdly Draco said raising an eyebrow at him.

_Is _weirdly_ even a word?_ Ginny asked frowning.

Not very likely, but it still sounds good! Tzal said grinning at her.

Right... So did you actually do those spells for Fred and George, or was it just a ruse to get you away so you didn't spill the beans? Ginny asked Tzal.

A little from column a; a little from column b... Tzal said smirking. They're naming them after me, you know! _Tzal's Tricks_... They're going to be best sellers and when they're filthy rich, I just hope they remember where the spells came from! Tzal yelled over to the twins.

"Draco, I do believe that it is time..." Albus said from behind them.

"Already? Thank you, Albus... Tzal, can you go with Albus please?" Draco asked.

Tzal floated over to Albus grudgingly, muttering the whole time.

"Thank you. I will get everyone's attention while you get changed," Albus said with a smile.

"Thank you... Come with me, Ginny," Draco whispered in her ear, guiding her off the dance floor and out of the ballroom.

"Where are we going? Why do we have to get changed?" Ginny asked as he led them down a corridor.

_You'll see, love,_ Draco said with a mysterious smile.

He stopped a door then opened it for her, letting Ginny enter first before following after her.

_Isn't this against all wedding superstitions?_ Ginny asked raising her eyebrow at him.

_Probably, but this isn't a normal wedding, now is it?_ Draco replied. _Close your eyes; I want this to be a surprise..._

Ginny shut her eyes and waited expectantly. She heard Draco moving some things around and restrained her curiosity, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

_Can I open them now?_ Ginny asked when nothing had happened after a few minutes.

_Patience... No, not yet... Don't worry; I've almost got it,_ Draco said with a grin.

_Got what?_ Ginny asked with a smirk, but Draco didn't reply.

"This... Open," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny opened her eyes and stared at the dress that was floating in front of her.

The dress was pure white and was elegantly cut, even though it seemed simple. The top of the dress had thick straps, with a low v-neck cut, and looked as though it would fit Ginny's body perfectly. The bottom part of the dress flowed out slightly and looking at it, Ginny saw that the dress had been stitched with a very fine thread... It looked so fine that Ginny wasn't even sure if she could touch it.

"The stiches are made from spider's silk. Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it! It's beautiful, Draco!" Ginny said kissing him. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome, love... We'd better not keep them waiting," he said reluctantly, stepping away from her.

Ginny changed into her dress carefully, pausing to sneak glances at her husband, grinning when she caught him looking back at her.

"Ready?" Draco asked after he'd finished changing into his white suit.

"Yes... Let me just fix your tie," Ginny said, redoing the tie quickly, kissing him on the lips lightly before taking his arm. "All right, I'm ready now... I'm not nervous, isn't that odd?" She asked as they left the room.

_Not really, you _are_ marrying _me_ after all..._ Draco replied smirking with a wink.

_I know. I was really nervous the first time though,_ Ginny said with a small pout.

_We're here,_ Draco said as they stopped at the ballroom entrance. _Ready, love?_ He asked smiling at her.

_With you, always..._ Ginny replied, kissing him again.

_One more thing before we go in..._ Draco said, pulling away reluctantly. He pulled a quill from his pocket and transfigured it into a white flower, placing it behind his wife's ear. _You look beautiful, Ginny..._

Ginny grinned and watched as Draco opened the doors. The tables and dance floor had disappeared, now replaced with rows upon rows of seats on either side of a long white carpet.

Soft music floated down from the band on the stage and the progression began, the onlookers watching eagerly.

Ginny watched as her nieces and nephews walked ahead of them, all dressed in their white suits and dresses. They looked so happy to be part of the ceremony and she could practically feel Draco grinning at how happy he'd made them. Hermione and Ron walked behind them, Fred and Angelica following, with George and Katie next. Percy and Penelope walked after them, Bill and Fleur following. Charlie walked down the aisle with Ellen proudly, whispering sweet words to calm her nerves at all of the people watching them.

Once they were all seated in the two front rows, Severus, Narcissa, Molly and Arthur walked up the aisle to Draco and Ginny. The four bowed to the couple, who both bowed back, Ginny trying to keep a straight face. When they straightened properly, Molly and Arthur offered their arms to Draco, who took them gracefully with a nod of acknowledgement. Severus and Narcissa also offered Ginny their arms. She took it with a smile and they walked down the aisle together, following Draco and her parents.

The music stopped and Merlin smiled at the six people.

"Who does offer Ginerva Molly Weasley?" Merlin asked.

"We offer Ginerva Molly Weasley, and do so willingly," Molly and Arthur said in unison.

"And who does offer Draco Lucius Malfoy?" He asked.

"We offer Draco Lucius Malfoy, and do so willingly," Severus and Narcissa said together.

"Those who offer willingly, please be seated," Merlin said and the four parents sat on their chairs. "Those who are being offered, please kneel," he said.

Ginny and Draco knelt facing each other and held hands, waiting for his next words.

"Do you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, accept to be bound by marriage to Draco Lucius Malfoy, forever and always?" Merlin asked her.

"I accept to be bound by marriage to Draco Lucius Malfoy, forever and always," Ginny said smiling at her husband.

"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, accept to be bound by marriage to Ginerva Molly Weasley, forever and always?"

"I accept to be bound by marriage to Ginerva Molly Weasley, forever and always," Draco said smiling at his wife.

_I love you, Draco,_ Ginny said softly, listening for Merlin's words.

_I love you too, Ginerva,_ Draco replied, kissing one of her hands.

"In front of these witnesses, you have shown your acceptance and willingness to be bound to each other by marriage... Will you now agree to be bound in front of these witnesses?" Merlin asked them.

"We agree," Ginny and Draco said.

Merlin gave a nod to his wife, and Nivian stepped forward, placing one hand on each of their shoulders lightly.

"Fire," she said clearly, her voice being echoed by another's.

Fire surrounded Ginny and Draco and a collective gasp went through the guests.

"Earth," Nivian said, again her voice being echoed.

Four trees grew at North, East, South and West respectively, white flowers blooming from the branches.

"Air," She said.

A gust of wind blew over the guests and straight to the couple, making the flowers twirl off the trees and float gently around them, never falling.

"Water," Nivian said, finishing calling the elements.

Water sprinkled from non-existent clouds above them, showering them gently.

"Bind them forever and always," Nivian instructed clearly and as one, all of the elements crowded around the couple.

With a large burst of pure white light, the four elements fused together, binding Draco and Ginny together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations to Draco and Ginny!" Arthur said, lifting his champagne glass, everyone copying his movement and toasting the newly remarried couple.

A few people started eating their food, while others went to the dance floor and a few more went off to secluded corners of the room to talk quietly.

"It was a lovely ceremony, Draco," Molly said smiling at him fondly.

Presents! Tzal yelled happily, seeing the large table of presents. You should get remarried every year! Could you imagine the amount of useless gifts that you could sell on the black market? Tzal said gleefully. I wonder if Moody will let me use his eye for a moment... That big present is just _begging_ to be ripped open!

"Thank you, Molly... Do you agree, mother?" Draco asked looking at his mother for her approval.

"Yes, it was very nice," Narcissa said reluctantly.

"I do wish that you would have told me sooner, though Draco... I didn't even know about any of this until I got the invitation sent to me," Molly said shaking her head.

"You didn't tell Molly when you told me?" Narcissa asked quietly. "Thank you for telling me," she said just as quietly with a joyful smile and kissed his cheek, then dragged Severus to the dance floor.

_Well, next time I do anything, I'm going to make sure that Mum knows before your mum,_ Draco said smirking. _Now she's not annoyed at me..._

_Yeah, but my mother will be if she finds out that you didn't tell her when you told Cissa,_ Ginny said grinning at him.

Can I open the presents yet? Tzal asked.

Are any of the presents addressed to you? Draco asked.

Tzal scanned the large table full of presents carefully.

Yes! There are _three _for me! He said in excitement.

Then you can open them in the changing room... We don't want people to get suspicious when three presents randomly lose their wrappings, Draco said.

Yeah, I know... No opening the presents in front of the ignorant wizards and witches... Tzal said in an absent-minded tone, floating discreetly over to the present table. Three presents disappeared from the table and Tzal floated out of the room, again with discretion.

_He's going to be happy for days on end..._ Ginny said smirking at her husband.

_He should be... I got him that bloody night light he keeps whinging for,_ Draco muttered.

"Narcissa, I already told you that I do not want to dance!" Severus said adamantly. Narcissa smirked at him.

"And I will continue to use the same threats that made you wear white until you dance with me..." She said.

"Fine... Two dances and that is _all_," Severus said, taking her offered hand.

"Three dances it is," Narcissa said with a laugh as they began to dance.

"Hi Ginny! Hey Draco! This all looks great!" Colin said grinning at them. "Can I get a few more photo's of you?" He asked.

"All right," Ginny said with an exaggerated sigh.

Colin grinned and started taking photo's of them quickly.

"That should be enough," Colin said as a film finished.

"How's your shop going?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it's going good... I have quite a lot of customers, thanks to your advertisement," he said grinning. "And now that I've got Dennis working for me now, I can have more time to go out and get some pictures. Personally, I think he does it just to see Gertrude. She works at Diagon Alley and they've gone to lunch nearly every day since the holidays started," Colin said grinning over at his brother and Gertrude.

"So they're dating, are they?" Ginny asked.

"No, they're still 'just friends' but that will probably change in a few weeks... I can see Narcissa dancing with Severus... I've _got _to get a picture of that!" Colin said with a laugh as he headed off.

"Would you care to dance?" Draco asked his wife.

"Gladly," Ginny said and took his offered hand.

"Come on Arthur, we're dancing," Molly said grinning at her husband.

"All right, love..." Arthur said smiling at her and guiding her to the dance floor.

"Luna, do you want to dance? We better stay to the edge though, I don't want to hurt anyone again," Neville added.

"You will be fine," Luna said smiling at him and they went to the middle of the dance floor.

People finished eating and everyone danced to the invisible string band until they tired. No one noticed as the groom and bride ate their dinner, nor as they left the ballroom.

_They're going to kill us when they find that we're not there,_ Ginny said laughing as she kissed her husband fiercely. _Thank you so much for doing this Draco._

_Again, you're very welcome... I'm sure they won't really kill us for leaving, love,_ he muttered, wrapping his arms around her.

_I don't know... This is _our _mother's we're talking about,_ Ginny said smirking.

_True. How about we go back and say goodnight to everyone? Do you think they'll forgive us then? _Draco asked.

_Probably... Do you want to go to the changing room first? I want to see if Tzal is okay._

_All right._ He said and led her to the changing room.

"Tzal, are you in here?" Ginny called as she opened the door.

They walked inside to see three wands floating above an open and glowing box.

Tzal? Who are your friends? Ginny asked, looking at her wand then to the other two. And why does that one look just like you? She asked frowning.

One of my presents was a memory box... Tzal said, floating over to them. This is one of my memories. That's me, and the other wand is Stella. He said, pointing to the two wands.

Stella? As in a girl wand Stella? Draco asked.

Of course... Do you think a guy would call himself Stella? Well, ok... Some might, but that's not the point... Yes, Stella is a female wand...

Friend of yours? Draco asked with a smirk.

Yes, actually... She was my girlfriend. Then one day she left me and I haven't seen her since... She didn't even leave me a note... I've been thinking of her a lot lately, with all of the weddings and babies... Tzal said with a sigh.

Maybe she had to leave in a hurry and didn't have time to write a note... Ginny suggested.

Tzal just nodded sadly, looking at his memory again.

_We better get back now before they find we've gone,_ Draco said. Ginny nodded.

Cheer up, Tzal... I'm sure she meant to leave you a note, she said and hugged her wand before leaving with Draco.

People in love are always so optimistic... It's not nice to be so happy when someone's so depressed! Tzal yelled after them then floated back to the box and shut it with a bang. Bloody memories popping up like that... Haven't seen her in over eight hundred years anyway... Tzal muttered.

"Master Tzal?" Twila piped from the doorway, coming in cautiously.

Hello Twila... Did Ginny send you here? Tzal asked and Twila shook her head.

"No, Twila heard Master Tzal talking with Ginny and Master Draco... May Twila ask who Stella is?" she asked timidly.

She's one of the most powerful wands in the world, as well as the most beautiful, Tzal said with a grin. Though she would never admit it. She hated it when I said she was beautiful... Her name isn't actually Stella, you know. She changed it in the 10th century from Constellation to Stella... I suggested Consuella, but she never listened to me... I don't blame her! He said with a laugh.

"Is Master Tzal angry with his Stella?" Twila asked.

Don't let Stella hear you say that... She's not _my_ Stella... She's very much her own wand, Tzal said with a wistful sigh. I'm not angry with her... I never was, actually. I was just confused and hurt. I mean, is it so hard to write a note saying where you're going or even goodbye? I just want to know if she's all right... No one's seen her and I'm just worried that she's done something daring again and got herself killed...

"How does Master Tzal know that his Stella is not dead?" Twila asked, sitting on the ground before him looking at him in interest.

I'm positive that if she had died, I would have known or felt _something_... The other wands think I'm crazy for thinking that she's still alive after all this time, but I just can't believe that she's gone. She was so strong... She could hold her human form for three days straight! Tzal said proudly. But that was a long time ago, so she can probably hold it for even longer now... I haven't been in my human form for so long... He said with a sad sigh.

"Can Master Tzal show Twila his human form?" Twila asked excitedly.

I _could_... It wears me out and I doubt I'll have much energy for a few days... You sure Ginny didn't send you here? She would love me to get worn out during her honeymoon, Tzal said with a laugh. All right, I'll see if I can do it...

In five minutes, a human was standing in front of Twila. His brown hair was put back in a ponytail and his blue eyes looked friendly. He was pale and quite thin, but he was smiling broadly. In fact, it looked like he had been born to smile; his face was so lit up from the smile.

"It worked... Took me a while longer, I'll admit, but that's to be expected after so long... Hmmm... I wonder if I can get some food," Tzal pondered with a sly grin, looking at the door.

"Master Tzal?" Twila said and he looked at her.

"Sorry Twila... So, what do you think?" He asked grinning at her.

"Twila thinks that Master Tzal can not get food, because he does not have an invitation to Master Draco and Ginny's wedding..." Twila said.

"Not the question I was asking, but that'll do for now... I think it's starting to wear..." Tzal began to say and with a small pop, he was in his wand form again.

Bugger... I was able to stay like that for two days, you know. Oh, well... I might as well go back to the party. I think I'll be able to con Ginny into eating some dumplings, Tzal said floating to the door. He dropped to the floor before moving a metre and Twila walked over to him. Ok... Would you mind carrying me to the party please? I forgot how tiring being a human could be, Tzal muttered. And don't forget my presents, please... Draco and Ginny got me a night-light, did you know? He asked as Twila picked him and his presents up.

"Yes, Master Tzal, Twila knew," Twila said quietly and soon Tzal was snoring in her hand. She shook her head, her elf ears flapping, and went back to the ballroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny? Twila has brought Tzal for her," Twila said.

"What happened to him? Is he all right?" Ginny asked immediately, sensing that he was quite deep in his sleep.

"Twila asked Master Tzal to show her some magic and it wore him out. Twila apologises and will go beat herself," Twila said, her head hanging.

"Nonsense, Twila... Tzal chose to show you, probably knowing how tiring it would be and it was his own choice in doing so. There is no need for you to hurt yourself, is that understood?" Ginny asked sternly.

"Yes, Ginny," Twila said with a nod.

"Good... Was someone helping you before with Skeeter?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny... Master Merlin helped Twila," she said.

"Oh... All right then. Thank you, Twila," Ginny said with a smile.

Twila gave a bow, then left Tzal and his presents with Ginny before leaving.

"You ready to leave yet?" Draco whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Definitely," Ginny replied, turning to kiss him.

"Great... I'll get everyone to pack up," Draco said grinning.

"If you do not mind, Draco, I will get everyone's attention..." Merlin said beside them.

"Go ahead," Draco said with a nod.

"Attention!" Merlin called out. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at him immediately. "The bride and groom are now leaving, so if you will all adjourn to the foyer quickly, we can fare them well," Merlin instructed.

"Well, that was quick," Ginny said with a smirk, as everyone started to get their things and leave the ballroom, talking to each other.

"I'm not letting you two leave until I've said hello," Jika said, going over to Ginny and Draco.

"Hello Jika... I haven't seen you in a while," Ginny said with a smile.

"Well, the Chudley Cannon's have been climbing up the Quidditch hoop and I haven't been able to get a game off," Jika said with a grin.

"Not that she's tried," Slater muttered smirking at Draco.

"Oh, shut up Slater," Jika grumbled. "Congratulations on your remarriage," she said smiling at them.

"Thank you, Jika... Should some congratulations be in order for you?" Ginny asked grinning; having seen Slater put his arm around Jika's waist.

"No," Jika said and glared at Slater, who just smirked at her, and kissed her cheek.

"All right, you two... Take it outside so I can talk to them," Draco's secretary, Elaine said, giving Jika and Slater a small shove to the door.

"All right, Elaine... See you later, boss!" Slater called, dragging a scowling Jika out of the ballroom.

"So, when are you two going to have a child? I need someone to spoil rotten," Elaine said cheerfully, smiling at them.

"Not for a while yet, Elaine. But you can always spoil Cordelia rotten if you like. She's my newest niece," Ginny said smiling at her.

"I don't have to spoil her, your brother's already doing that," Elaine said with a smile. "She's a lucky child to have such a loving father," she said. "I do adore children," she added wistfully.

Ginny turned her head as she heard a small noise nearby, but didn't see anything and just assumed that Tzal was just snoring loudly again.

"Well, I don't want to have to wait for any more than two years for you two to have a child, is that understood?" Elaine asked looking at them sternly.

"Yes, Elaine... I'll work on it every day of our honeymoon," Draco said with a smirk.

"Don't be smart with me, boy... I have pictures of you in diapers," Elaine threatened then kissed Ginny's cheek and left the ballroom, Ginny and Draco following her.

"Uncle Draco! Aunty Ginny!" seven voices called from behind them, their nieces and nephews running and stopping in front of them abruptly, panting for breath.

"Thank you for inviting us to your second wedding," Art said with a smile.

"And thank you for the peanut butter cheesecake," Jayde said.

"The chocolate cake was better though," Bliss said grinning.

"I liked the French cheesecake," Becca said smiling at Draco and Ginny.

"Did you like our presents?" The four twins asked, tugging on Ginny's dress and Draco's suit.

"We haven't opened them yet... When we open them afterwards, we will tell you just how much we like them, ok?" Ginny said smiling at them.

"Oh... All right..." The twins said with small sighs.

"We were all allowed to pick them out ourselves," Becca said proudly.

"Mummy wouldn't let Daddy help us though," Lissa and Hope said.

"Our parents are calling us," Art said, nudging Bliss.

"We're coming!" Bliss called exasperatedly, shaking her head.

They all thanked Draco and Ginny once more before running back to their parents.

"Throw the bouquet!" Someone called out.

"I would do that if I had one," Ginny said grinning.

"Here you are, love," Draco said, producing a bouquet of white flowers out of thin air.

"You didn't get these from Fred and George's shop, did you? Their ones blow up when they're thrown..." Ginny muttered as she turned around to get ready to throw the flowers.

"They're not from there, don't worry," Draco said smirking at her.

Ginny grinned at him and with a small sigh, began to count.

"One... Two... Three!" She threw the bouquet over her head and turn to watch as it flew into the crowd of eager girls.

Surprisingly, no hexes were thrown and the bouquet calmly floated down to Nell, who blushed. Quasi went red as a few men clapped him on the back, grinning knowingly.

_Gods, I am good..._ Ginny said grinning smugly as Nell went over to Quasi.

_I'll tell you how good you are when we're in the limo..._ Draco said smirking at her.

"Bye everyone!" Ginny called, waving to them.

Draco did the same, and then opened the door for her. Ginny slid into the car and Draco followed quickly, shutting the door firmly before kissing his wife soundly.

_I still can't believe you did all of this for me, Draco,_ Ginny said grinning at him.

_And why is that?_ Draco asked with an eyebrow raised.

_Mostly because you haven't said one word about it and I am so lucky to have you..._

_Likewise,_ Draco said winking at her.

She laughed and kissed him softly. She silenced their part of the limousine and put Tzal on the other seat before helping Draco out of his suit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzal woke up with a tired yawn, and stretching, looked around the room he was in. Seeing the clothes on the floor, he shook his head and flew off the bedside table to the bed. Ginny and Draco were naked, a thin sheet draped over them.

You two are going to get sick if you don't get something warmer on you... Tzal muttered as he conjured a quilt for them, and covered them in it.

Ginny moved closer to Draco, who wrapped his arm around her, his head resting on her neck lightly.

Gods, they're in love even while they're asleep! I'm going to ask Merlin about Stella... He might know something, Tzal muttered. He wrote a quick note and put it on the bedside table, then disappeared.

"Hello Tzal... What are you doing here?" Nivian asked smiling at him.

Hello Nivian... Can I talk to Merlin please? Tzal asked.

"Well, he is busy with someone at the moment... Perhaps I can help?" she asked.

Do you know if Stella is alive? Tzal asked.

Nivian's smile faltered for a moment, before she smiled at Tzal brightly.

"On second thoughts, perhaps it would be best if you talked to Merlin now," she said, leading him down the corridor.

I thought you said he was busy with someone else? Tzal asked, floating after her.

Nivian didn't reply and opened the door on her left, looking inside.

"Merlin, dear... Tzal is here to ask you about Stella," Nivian said looking at her husband meaningfully.

"Oh... Well, he'd best come in then," Merlin said with a sigh. "Actually, just wait a moment, will you Tzal?" He corrected himself quickly, and Nivian closed the door smiling at Tzal.

Who are you hiding from me? Tzal asked frowning at them.

"No one that you know," Nivian said cryptically.

Fine... I'm not even going to ask... Tzal said shaking his head.

"Come in, Tzal," Merlin said and Nivian opened the door for Tzal.

He floated into the room and looked around, in case the person hadn't left yet. Not seeing anyone, Tzal gave a small sigh and floated over to Merlin.

"So, you want to know about Stella?" Merlin asked.

Yes... Do you know if she's alive? No one's heard anything of her for over 800 years and I'm worried about her, Tzal said.

"Why are you asking me about her after so long?" Merlin asked.

The first hundred years I didn't worry about her, because I was too hurt over her leaving me without telling me... And because she can look after herself... Then you gave me my first assignment with Arthur, so I didn't really have time to worry about her. The amount of times that boy was almost killed... Tzal muttered shaking his head. And when I finished that assignment, you made me come here into the future and I didn't get to ask you about her before you put me in that bloody wand box for fifty years! And when I did get out with Ginny, I was trying to comfort her over Riddle, and then trying to save her life. She's catching up to Arthur in the 'target to be killed' department... Tzal muttered.

"So you're saying that I've made sure you haven't asked about Stella?" Merlin asked.

I wasn't saying that to start with, but now that you've mentioned it... Yes, Tzal said.

"Well, you're right... When I found you all those years ago you were still heartbroken and any time that I did attempt to bring the subject up, you would close yourself up and wouldn't speak to me... Which, I do admit, was a bonus at times," Merlin said with a smirk.

Shut up, Merlin... So you didn't talk to me about it because I would get upset? Tzal asked.

"In the short term, yes, that was the reason... Then after your assignment with Arthur, I did not have time to talk to you about Stella. We were approaching the only time that I could bring you here to the future. The next one would have occurred in 100 years, and by that time we would have been too late and there would have been no person for you to attend to," Merlin said.

So that's why you stuck me in a wand box for _fifty_ years? You could have at least asked Edgar to get me out every once in a while! Those things are very claustrophobic, you know... Tzal muttered.

"I'm sure they are... Have I answered your question now, or is there something else you'd like to ask?" Merlin asked.

Is she still alive? Tzal asked.

"I am not sure that you are ready for that answer, my dear friend," Merlin said with a smile.

I think after eight hundred years I am ready, Albus, Tzal said dryly. But if you don't want to tell me, then I will just go back to Ginny and Draco.

"Very well... Have a safe return, Tzal," Merlin said.

Thanks... Bye Nivian! Tzal called and disappeared into thin air.

"Does that answer your questions, Stella?" Merlin asked looking to an empty spot nearby.

_Yes... I should return now. Thank you, Merlin,_ a female voice said and in less than half a second, she had disappeared.

Nivian walked in the room and put a hand on her husband's shoulder comfortingly.

_What you did was right, Merlin... It needed to happen for them to do their job effectively._

_I know... But that does not mean that they can't make me feel guilty for it,_ Merlin muttered with a small smile and shake of his head.

Nivian laughed softly and kissed him.

_You did very well at the ceremony today, love... It was beautiful,_ Merlin said smiling at her.

_Thank you... I didn't do it all on my own though,_ she said with a grin. _Did you thank them too?_

_I was going to do it once Stella left, but then Tzal came. Aren't they on holiday now?_ Merlin asked.

_They decided to rest here after the ceremony. They're going to leave tomorrow instead,_ Nivian replied.

_I'll thank them in the morning then. I do not want to disturb their 'rest',_ Merlin said with a smirk. _Perhaps we should go rest too..._ He said, making Nivian laugh again.

_You _really_ know how to make me feel wanted! All right, love,_ she said kissing him again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _Wasn't that just such a romantic chapter :Blows nose: My favourite part was when Rita Skeeter got her butt kicked by Twila :Laughs evilly and smirks:_

_This chapter was 17 pages long!_

I get to go shopping in the next chapter! Yay!

_Uh... Yes, of course you do!_

Why are you taking that tone with me? Can't I go shopping? Ginny promised that she'd take me shopping!

_I know she did... I told her to promise you..._

Then why can't I go shopping?

_I didn't say you couldn't:Evil laugh:_

Damn you and your mind games!

_Be nice or I will make Ginny conveniently forget about her promise..._

All right, I'll be nice... Just tell the readers to review before I end up hexing you.

_You wouldn't dare..._

I would, but then I would risk going into my wand box. Let's just agree that I said I would never hex you and leave it at that, shall we?

_Good idea..._

_Please review!_)


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Please don't sue me!

(a/n: _Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hugs for all of you!_

_If I haven't replied to your review, then tell me and I'll reply:-)_

_In the last chapter, Draco and Ginny got remarried in New Zealand. Tzal gets three presents and makes a deal to not complain during their honeymoon in exchange for an entire day out shopping... Tzal did have a girlfriend, Stella, who disappeared over eight hundred years ago. Tzal talks to Merlin and Nivian about it and when he leaves, Merlin talks to someone called Stella..._

_Sorry about this chapter being so late! My muse came back from holiday though! (Hugs muse tightly, then chains muse to computer. Ha! Can't get away now, can you?)_

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Twenty-five.**

Would you hurry up? If we don't leave soon then all of the good bargains are going to be taken! Tzal yelled from the doorway. Ginny and Draco rolled their eyes at him and walked even slower to the door, just to annoy him. If you do not hurry then I am going to _make_ you! Tzal threatened.

All right, all right... Calm down Tzal! Ginny said shaking her head at him.

Who can calm down when there's shopping to be done? Tzal cried dramatically.

Right... Are you sure that I can't stay here? Draco asked Ginny, who glared.

_If I have to be with him for the entire night, then you can be too..._ She said smirking at him.

Why do you make being with me for a day sound so tiring? I'm not _that_ much of a handful!

You haven't been on the receiving end of yourself before, have you? Ginny drawled.

It's a bit hard for me to achieve that so I'll pretend it's a rhetorical question... Now can we _please_ leave? It's already ten o'clock!

They actually name it 'Midnight Sales' for a _reason_, you know Tzal... Because the sales start at _midnight_! Ginny yelled.

So what? People are already going to be lining up at the front of the stores... We have to get there early! Tzal protested.

Somehow, I think two hours is more than enough time, Tzal... Draco drawled.

_Let's just Apparate before Tzal has a heart attack_, Ginny said shaking her head when Tzal began to hyperventilate.

Ginny grabbed Tzal and put him up her sleeve before Apparating, Draco following quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See? I _told_ you there'd be people waiting already! Tzal said crossly when he saw a large group of people waiting at the front of a department store.

Yes, well these people don't have a social life, or a life that includes sleeping... Draco drawled smirking at the eagerly waiting Muggle women.

He saw a few men standing next to their wives, yawning widely. They nodded to him, grinning knowingly as they saw Ginny beside him.

_I bet that none of them have annoying talking wands that drag them out to midnight sales at every chance they get either... Lucky people..._ Ginny said grinning.

Can we get closer to the doors please? Tzal pleaded. It'll be warmer there...

They moved closer, not wanting to get too close to the crazed, bargain-desperate women. Putting an arm around Ginny, Draco rubbed her shoulder lightly, trying to provide some warmth.

Thank you... Why aren't we in New Zealand? Tzal asked curiously.

We couldn't find any stores that had midnight sales advertised for tonight, Draco replied.

Then where are we? Tzal asked.

Across the sea, Draco said with a smirk. We're in Australia, he said at Tzal's look.

Why the heck are there so many security guards? Tzal muttered, having floated above the building for a few minutes.

"They're coming!" a woman said eagerly and pushed her way to the front door.

"Get out of the way! I was here before you!" another one yelled.

Draco noticed that their husbands all took a step back and didn't try to intervene at all.

"Never get between two women and shopping sales," Ginny heard one of them mutter.

A clock chimed midnight loudly and with a wince, the security guard touched a button. The doors slid open...

Their argument forgotten, both women just glared at each other and ran inside quickly. The other women ran inside too, not just to escape from the cold night.

Draco and Ginny went in after everyone else, not too eager to be trampled by bargain hunting women. It seemed that the women had multiplied within seconds as hundreds of people hurried to different stores, the bright lights and 'sale' signs making their feet walk faster than should have been possible.

"Where'd all the people come from?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"There are five other entrances to this floor of the shopping mall... All together, there are fifteen entrances to the three floors. All of them were full when we opened the doors," the security guard informed them.

"Why are there so many security guards?" Draco asked curiously.

"You're obviously new to the midnight sales," the man replied with a small laugh, then his look became serious. "Some people don't come here to shop. They come here to steal... Last year alone there were two bashings and both people had their things stolen. They mostly target people with things that they can't afford themselves. DVD players, X-Boxes, Playstation 2, iPods, MP3 players... You know, those kinds of things," the guard informed them.

"Well we're definitely not getting those," Draco muttered, Ginny nodding in agreement.

"Some advice. The first supermarket you see, go inside and buy calico bags. Put anything you buy into those. Don't get any plastic shopping bags with the store label on the side. If you can't get any calico bags, use brown paper bags... If you're going to get any clothes, try to get something from a shop that has more than one of the same item... _Don't_ talk about what you've bought, or what you're going to buy. Try not to flash your money around or else you'll find the next time that you go to your wallet that you've been pick pocketed," the guard said. "And try not to go anywhere alone, even the bathroom. I mean it..." he said at their looks. "When you're walking around in crowded places, protect your body, your head included... Bargain crazed people have sharp elbows," the guard said with a smile. "Look, I don't mean to scare you or stop you from shopping... Just warning you," he said apologetically.

"It's fine... Thanks," Ginny said smiling at him.

"Well, sorry to keep you back... Have fun shopping!" he said, going back to the door.

Nice guy... He wasn't wrong about the sharp elbows, Tzal muttered, seeing a few women wrestling over a dress further down at a shop advertising 'everything eighty per cent off'.

_Perhaps we should go to a shop that doesn't sell those things he said... Or anywhere else for that matter,_ Draco said as they walked past the two women who were now screaming and scratching over the dress.

Another woman sneaked in and grabbed the dress, hurrying over to the counter and paying for it before the other two could do anything. When the women saw that she'd stolen the dress from them, they snarled at her, advancing slowly. The woman just smirked, grabbed the bag with the dress and ran from the shop quickly.

_Remind me again why we chose to go to a midnight sale?_ Ginny muttered.

Draco pulled her to the side and the two women ran past, just a blur in their vision.

_We could just stop time, grab the things we want and then get out of here..._ Draco suggested.

_I second that..._ Ginny said as she saw someone yelling at another person.

They walked further down the shops where more people appeared. The security guard was right. Elbows slammed into people. Feet kicked, people yelled. It was like being surrounded by mindless animals whose only objectives were to get the best bargains possible.

Supermarket to the left! Tzal yelled over the noise.

Seeing an opening, Ginny pulled Draco into the store quickly.

They've got honey carrots on special! What? Tzal asked, seeing their looks.

We're just getting the calico bags, all right? Ginny muttered.

Half an hour later, they walked out of the store, half of the bags they had bought filled with groceries, chocolate and honey carrots included.

We get a roast! We get a roast! Tzal sang happily. Clothes store is coming up ahead... Ninety percent off and more than one item of clothing, Tzal said grinning.

We should have got one of those things... Draco muttered, seeing people walking around with their shopping in trolleys.

Could you imagine the amount of people you could knock over with one of those? Tzal asked eagerly. Store to the right!

Ginny and Draco quickly turned right and went into the store, managing to only hit one person.

Looking around the store, Ginny saw some skirts that she liked. Going over there with Draco following, she looked through the rack of clothes and pulled out a few items before replacing them with a frown.

"What about this one?" Draco asked, pulling out a pale green skirt.

"That's nice," Ginny said approvingly with a nod.

She took it from him, held the skirt by the top edges and placed it against her waist. Seeing that it would fit around her body, she grinned and kissed Draco lightly.

"Thank you, love," she said.

"You're very welcome... Do you think they have changing rooms here?" he asked huskily.

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think they would appreciate both of us going in there if they did have them," she muttered grinning.

"Hello. May I help you?" a store assistant asked with a smile.

"No, thank you. We're just looking," Ginny said.

The assistant nodded and went to the next couple, asking the same question.

"What about this shirt?" Ginny asked Draco, pulling it out and showing the dark green shirt to him.

"For you or me?" Draco asked with a frown.

Considering this store is a _ladies _clothing shop, I think the answer to that would be obvious, Tzal muttered smirking.

"For me," Ginny said with a smile, realising that someone could be listening and would be suspicious if she didn't respond out loud.

"It looks nice," Draco said nodding, grinning at her.

Ginny did the same thing as she had done with the skirt to check if it would fit her, then nodded.

"All right... I'll go buy these then we'll go to a store for you," Ginny said grinning at him.

Draco rolled his eyes and followed her to the counter, the security guard's warnings still in his mind.

Ginny paid for the items and put them in the calico bag, denying the shop assistant's offer of their labelled bags.

"I think we should find a trolley to put these in... They're starting to strain my arm," Ginny said.

Wordlessly, Draco took the bags from Ginny and asked Tzal to find them a trolley.

Further down to the left! Wait, it's gone... he muttered, cursing at the Muggle. Got one! he said, putting a spell on it to make sure that no Muggles saw it until Ginny and Draco got to it.

Draco put the bags into the trolley and pushed it awkwardly.

"Do you want me to push the trolley?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe you should... I'll probably end up hitting into people," Draco said with a grin, giving her control of the trolley.

There's a store further down called _Ice_... Tzal said with a laugh.

We'll look in there first... Then we can shopping for me, Draco said quickly.

Ginny shook her head at him and pushed the trolley into the small store.

Is this a kid's store? she asked, seeing the small items of clothing.

It **says** sizes ten to sixteen... Tzal said with a frown, going to check the sign again.

Looking at a nearby dress, Ginny pulled it off the rack and put it against her body. It didn't even cover half of her body!

"This is a size fourteen?" she muttered in shock and disgust.

That looks like a size ten! Tzal said staring at the tiny dress. Maybe it is a kid's store and they just advertised wrong?

You think kid's wear this? Draco muttered, seeing a mini skirt nearby.

I hope not... Tzal said, feeling sick.

"Can I help you?" an assistant asked.

Ginny thrust the 'dress' back onto the rack.

"Not at all... Thank you," Ginny muttered, pushing the trolley out of the store.

She felt ill. She was a healthy size, wasn't she?

Looking back at the store, she saw a picture of a woman on the front wearing their clothes. A man was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around the woman.

Ginny could see her ribs! The woman was practically a skeleton! _That_ was what people thought was healthy and attractive! The woman looked like she hadn't eaten anything more than carrots and lettuce in years! Men found that attractive? Girls thought they had to look like _that_ in order to be thought of as beautiful? They thought they had to look like a skeleton to have a guy hold them? What was the Muggle world coming to?

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny, kissing her cheek softly.

"Are you all right now?" he asked softly.

"No," Ginny said, still feeling ill. She turned away from the picture and looked at her husband. "Do you find that attractive?" she asked, indicating to the poster.

"Not one bit..." Draco said in disgust. "Come on. Let's go find proper clothes," he muttered, taking control of the trolley again and leading Ginny away.

Tzal, find a store with _real_ clothes in it, he said quietly.

_Rockmans _is to the left, Tzal said, shaking his head to try and get rid of the image of the skeleton woman.

With a nod, Draco managed to turn the trolley into the store without hitting anyone. Stopping the trolley he looked at his wife. She still looked ill and still doubted herself.

"Gin... Look around," he said quietly.

Ginny blinked a few times, looking around at the average, _normal_ sized clothes she was seeing. Letting out a small breath of relief, Ginny linked her arm in Draco's.

_Thank you... Sorry,_ she said quietly.

_There is absolutely nothing you should be sorry about Ginny..._ Draco said seriously.

What do you think of these pants? Would they look good on me? Tzal asked grinning as he stopped next to a pair of pinstriped pants.

They're not pants for men, Tzal, Ginny said with a small laugh.

They'd probably look better on you anyway... Tzal muttered in disappointment.

"They _are_ nice pants," Draco said grinning. "And they've got a dressing room," he added in a lower tone, winking at her.

Ginny shook her head and pulled out a pair that was her size.

It comes with a jacket! Pinstripe suit! Tzal said laughing. Hmm... All you'll need is the hat and you'll look like those Mafia guys in Hollywood, he said, rubbing his hands eagerly. Looking around, Tzal found the hat he was looking for and discreetly floated it over to Ginny, making it seem like a gush of wind.

Ginny put the hat on and grinned at Draco, who wolf whistled with a wink.

"Very nice, love," he said, making Ginny blush.

"Thanks..." she said.

Buying the pants, jacket and hat Ginny smirked at Draco.

"We'll go shopping for you now," she said.

"I thought you weren't going to buy a swimming costume?" he asked.

"I'm not... We're going shopping for you, not shopping for me for you," Ginny said grinning.

That actually makes sense in a weird way... Tzal said shaking his head.

What men's clothing stores are around? Ginny asked, despite Draco's protests.

There's one coming up soon. You have to turn into the left intersection, Tzal said. They should put traffic lights in these places. And put in lines like they do on the roads... Oh! They've got cars for kids! Can I get one? _Please_? Tzal begged.

And _how_ do you suggest we get one when we don't have a child? Draco drawled.

Go make a baby! Tzal demanded.

I already suggested it, but Ginny wouldn't... Draco said pouting.

Ginny rolled her eyes and they turned to the left.

Where now? she asked, ignoring both of their demands.

_Mensland_ is right in front... Tzal said reluctantly.

"That's a nice shirt... What do you think?" Ginny asked Draco holding up a shirt to him.

"It'd look better on you," Draco said.

A sales assistant heard and smirked.

"He is right, of course. That shirt is not your... husband's style," he said, noticing their rings. "My name is Brian. I'll be your assistant... Are you looking for something in particular, or just browsing?" Brian asked smiling at them.

"We were just browsing, but perhaps you could help my husband. He is quite picky about the clothes he wears," Ginny said, smirking at Draco who gave a brief scowl.

"I understand completely..." Brain said smiling again. "If you'll follow me," he said, leading them further into the shop. "Considering how pale you are, I would normally suggest something bright to bring out colour in your cheeks, but I doubt you would want something like that. We have some very nice greens, blacks and blues... There are shirts, as well as pants and jackets. Did you want a suit, or just something simpler?" Brian asked Draco.

"A green shirt and a black suit," Draco replied.

"Excellent," he said. Looking Draco up and down, he frowned then smiled, turning to a rack of shirts. "This _should_ fit you," Brian said more to himself, pulling out a green shirt and putting it against Draco. "Maybe a size bigger... How tight do you want the pants to be?" he asked Ginny with a grin.

"Comfortable for him, but not so much that every woman is going to stare at him when we go out," she said after a moment, grinning at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sigh.

This guy is _good_... Tzal said as he watched Brian sort through the various pants, suits and jackets.

He sized each of them up, deciding which one would suit the customer. Ten minutes later, Brian handed Draco two sets of suits, three shirts and a tie, just in case.

"You can try them on in the dressing room over there," Brian said indicating over to the curtains at the back of the room.

_I don't want to leave you out here alone..._ Draco said to Ginny.

_I can look after myself, Draco. Go get changed,_ she said with a smile.

"Be right back," he muttered, going over to the dressing room.

In a few minutes, Draco came out of the small cubicle, dressed in one of the suits.

"What do you think?" he asked Ginny, who couldn't stop staring at him.

"I don't think you looked that good on our wedding day," she muttered, smirking at him.

"The other one didn't fit, did it?" Brian asked with a grin.

"It was too short," Draco said.

"Where's the tie?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"Couldn't tie it properly," Draco muttered, going red slightly.

"How much is the suit and tie?" Ginny asked Brian as Draco went back into the dressing room to get changed.

"One hundred dollars all together," he replied in a quiet tone, aware that there were other people in the store.

"That'll be fine," she said, taking out her wallet.

Tzal, can you make sure no one sees? she asked him quietly.

Done... That suit looks good. Think Brian could get one for me? Tzal asked with a laugh.

And you would wear it when exactly? Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

It's always good to at least _say_ you've got a suit getting eaten by moths... Tzal replied grinning.

Draco shook his head and left the dressing room. He handed the suits and tie to Brian, who quickly separated them and put the suit that Draco had worn into a brown paper bag, as requested.

"Thank you very much. It was a pleasure doing business with you," Brian said smiling at them.

"Likewise," Ginny said. "You really enjoy your job, don't you?" she asked grinning at him.

"I enjoy helping people..." Brian replied with a shrug.

"That's always a good trait to have... If you're ever in need of a job, call us, okay?" Ginny asked, pulling out a business card from her pocket and handing it to him.

"London? As in _London_ in _England_?" Brian asked in surprise.

"The one and the same," Ginny said, slightly amused at his surprise. "Goodbye Brian. Hope to hear from you soon," she said, leaving with Draco.

_Where'd you get the business card from?_ Draco asked Ginny as they left.

_Tzal, who else?_ Ginny said, smirking as Tzal bowed mockingly.

_Funny... Where do you want to go now?_ Draco asked Ginny.

_We should probably go somewhere for Tzal, since this was his idea..._ she muttered, wincing as someone stepped on the back of her foot.

The food court is upstairs! Tzal said immediately.

I refuse to go to a food court when all you'd do is complain that you can't eat anything... There's a toy store nearby, Ginny said, seeing the sign up ahead.

Toy store! Can I get those monkeys in a barrel? Or dominoes? Ooh... I could multiply them and strategically place them around the entire manor! Tzal said, laughing evilly. Or I could get air hockey... I wonder if Twila would play against me? he asked.

Shaking her head, Ginny turned into the toy store and watched as Tzal zoomed along all of the aisles eagerly.

A toy kitten! Can I get one? Please? Look at the beautiful wittle kitty cat! Tzal gushed.

I think I'd rather he got the dominoes... Draco muttered, smirking at Ginny.

_Oh. My. God_! They've got a Mr. Bean teddy bear and lunchbox! Tzal said, rushing over to it. And it comes with a colouring book and _everything_! Never mind the cat, I want this! he said in excitement. Is that a night light? Ooh! Can I get this? Please, please, please? Tzal begged.

All right... You might want to let me pick it up for you though... I think the Muggles could get suspicious if a Mr. Bean lunchbox and teddy bear started floating around in a toy store, Ginny said grinning at him.

Don't care... They can think that it's a UFO for all I care! _I'm getting a Mr. Bean teddy bear_! _Do dah, do dah_! Tzal sang.

He's going to be happy for weeks on end... Draco said grinning as Ginny bought the Mr. Bean package.

You bet I am! Tzal said, doing a dance as he hugged the lunchbox and teddy bear.

Can we go back to the hotel now? Or did you want to look at the other floor too? Ginny asked, holding back a yawn.

There are a few kids' stores, two bookshops and a cinema up there. We can go back now... Personally, I want to go back to the manor and set up Teddy's bed and my new night light! Tzal said eagerly.

Don't go just yet... Wait until we've Apparated to the hotel, all right? Ginny asked.

Tzal sighed but nodded reluctantly.

Someone ran past, knocking Ginny to the floor. Not stopping to apologise, the man kept running. Draco quickly helped Ginny off the floor and pulled her to him as two security guards ran past, one of them the man they'd talked to before.

_Are you all right?_ Draco asked Ginny.

She was trembling slightly, but nodded.

_Just a bit shaken... It's all right. We better go see if those security guards are all right. I think I saw a knife in that guy's pocket,_ Ginny muttered and they followed the security guards quickly.

Not really caring who saw, Draco and Ginny let Tzal control the trolley as they ran beside it. Going through the automatic sliding doors, they both looked around for the security guards and the man with the knife. Seeing the man running away from the second security guard further down the parking lot, Ginny grabbed Tzal and pointed him at the man.

A speed hump should do... A really _big_ speed hump, Tzal muttered and a speed hump rose out of the bitumen, tripping the man over. His head knocked the ground, but was only knocked unconscious. The security guard handcuffed him and Ginny looked around for Draco.

_Ginny, quick!_ Draco called.

Going over to where he was, Ginny gasped in shock. The security guard who had talked to them earlier was lying on the floor, blood seeping out of a stab wound from his chest.

_We should heal him... He'll be too out of it to realise that we're doing any magic on him,_ Ginny said.

_We're going to get into trouble for it,_ Draco said.

Who cares? You're going to get into trouble for letting me control the trolley anyway! And you can't just let this nice guy bleed to death on the concrete!

I hate to admit it, but he's right... I'll heal the wound. Have to make it look like one of the Muggle doctors did it... Ginny muttered to herself, opening the man's shirt. A few medical supplies appeared beside her. He'll need some pain relief, Tzal...

Yeah... I wouldn't want that thing to go through my chest without being drugged first either, Tzal said, looking at the needle beside Ginny. He put the spell on the man and looked away as Ginny began to heal the wound with both her wand and the needle.

Draco, hold him down... Ginny said as she threaded through the last part of the wound. She made Tzal heal the wound and keep it from getting infection. As she finished the spells an owl swooped by, dropping two envelopes beside them.

We should leave before the drugs wear off... Tzal muttered, seeing that the other security guard was coming back.

Ginny and Draco nodded. Grabbing the bags from the trolley, they Apparated quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flopping onto their bed, Draco and Ginny sighed. They were tired from shopping all night and the adrenaline from everything that had just happened was starting to wear off.

Twila appeared with a pop and looked at them anxiously.

"Is Master and Ginny all right?" she asked, taking the bags from them.

Ginny and Draco sighed, shocked and out of breath. The adrenaline wore off quickly and they both fell asleep soon after Twila had asked her question.

They're fine... Or they will be with a good night's rest. In the meantime I want my Mr. Bean pack! Tzal said and it floated to him quickly.

He grinned and went to the bedside table, opening his temporary drawer and shrinking the Mr. Bean teddy bear. Going inside, he made the night light shrink too and set it by his miniature lamp. Creating a small bed for the teddy, he set it in there fondly.

Everything is complete for my drawer domination! Tzal murmured, laughing evilly.

Hearing his words, Twila shook her head and finished putting the bags beside the bed. With a sigh, she made Tzal's drawer silent so he would not wake her Master and Ginny, then with a wave of her hand, they were both dressed in their pyjamas, void of socks and shoes. Another wave and the blanket covered Draco and Ginny as they slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rita nursed her sore head and arm, wondering how on earth it still managed to hurt three days _after_ the Malfoy's bloody re-marriage! She stretched her arm gingerly and cursed when pain flowed through her arm.

Disgruntled, she went over to her cauldron and stirred the potion inside.

Blaise had better be right about the potion being able to remove the curse on her, Rita thought. If it _didn't_ work then she was out of options...

_Avada Kedavra_ would work at a distance, but it was too risky with their annoying time-stopping power! They'd get out of it alive and she'd be in a cell right next to Blaise...

Flipping through the book she'd bought in Knockturn Alley, another potion caught Rita's eye.

Reading the description, her eyes gleamed eagerly. It was _perfect_! She could use it from a distance too... The outcomes were worth the hardships. She didn't need _that_ much blood, and it came back anyway...

Looking down at the time duration, Rita's face fell. She wasn't sure if she'd even be _alive_ that long!

Thinking of everything they had done to her, Rita's eyes hardened in determination. She would do this potion _and_ get her revenge! As soon as the stupid spell had worn off from the Malaclaw, she would make the potion.

She was going to get her revenge, even if it killed her in the process...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _only eight pages... At least it's a chapter done! Besides, it's longer than some other chapters I've read!_

_I don't own any of the stores mentioned in the shopping scene. _

_The store called _Ice_ that has the small clothing is actually a true story. I went in there to see if they had anything I could wear to my end of year formal. At a size fourteen on average, I didn't think it would be a problem. I am the right weight for someone of my height. I was absolutely **disgusted **at the clothing they had inside. A dress they had labelled at "size fourteen" was too small to even fit around my arm! The clothing they had at 'large' looked to be no bigger than a size ten. As you do, I put a dress against me to see if it would fit and it didn't even cover a half of my body... I was disgusted and it made me feel horrible, so I did what Ginny did. I left the store and went to _Rockmans_ instead... (These are Australian sizes. I don't know what they are in other countries...) I am not putting down what stores stock and sell... I am just against the promotion of skeletons as being attractive..._

_Just a small note... I spelt _unconscious _right the first time! I really hate spelling that word... Evil word... -glares at the word-_

Yeah... That won't make people think you're weird...

_Talking to you already established that fact, Tzal!_

You're saying that people think you're weird because of me? Should I be upset about that?

_You're evil, you know that?_

Yes, actually... I tell myself that every day. Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha!

_Well... Be quiet or I'll steal your Mr. Bean teddy for myself._

I'm quiet!

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Apologies again for it being so late!_

_Please review!_)


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Please don't sue me!

(a/n: _Thank you to the _**nine**_ people who reviewed! Hugs for all of you!_

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Twenty-six.**

Ginny sighed and finished packing her suitcase.

_I can't believe we have to postpone the rest of our honeymoon just to be put on trial..._ she muttered, still in disbelief.

Glaring at the two letters they had received the night before, she wished that the Ministry hadn't used fire-proof parchment. In an effort to make her feel better, Tzal made the letters fly up to the ceiling.

Draco came out of the bathroom, muttering to himself about the same thing.

Can we take the shampoo and soap? Tzal asked eagerly.

Already taken... Draco replied, putting the small bottles in his suitcase. Why couldn't your brother do anything to stop the trial? We saved the guy's life, for the Gods sakes! he muttered.

Ginny didn't reply. The letters floated down from the ceiling and yet again, she tried to burn them unsuccessfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy._

_Wizard law 3.0 Muggle Affairs decrees that any wizard or witch who does magic in the vicinity of more than ten Muggles will be put on trial for misuse of magic._

_You are being prosecuted for doing the following while in a heavily populated Muggle area:_

_1. Apparating to a Muggle shopping centre while Muggles were nearby_

_2. Allowing your wand to roam free in a Muggle shopping centre_

_3. Making a shopping trolley unseen to Muggles_

_4. Giving a Muggle a magically-produced business card_

_5. Making your money unseen to Muggles other than the store assistant_

_6. Making a shopping trolley move with use of magic_

_7. Creating a speed hump in order to stop a Muggle_

_8. Drugging a Muggle in order to heal them with magic_

_9. Healing a Muggle with magic instead of allowing the Muggle emergency services to attend the Muggle_

_10. Disapparating away from the shopping centre right next to Muggles_

_You are expected to arrive at the Ministry of Magic promptly at one o'clock tomorrow._

_Head of Muggle Affairs,_

_D. Cooper_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock outside chimed midnight and with a sigh, Ginny grabbed her bag and Tzal floated up her sleeve. Taking her husband's hand, they Apparated to London.

Blinking in the sudden contrast from dark to light, Draco and Ginny headed over to the telephone booth and dialled a number. They waited impatiently as they dropped into the Minstry's foyer. Handing their wands to the Auror, Draco and Ginny were led down a series of passageways.

What, no hello? No biscuits or tea either! Complain of jet lag and faint. Maybe then they'll give you something to eat, Tzal said.

Somehow I think they'd hex me so I would stand up, rather than give me food, Ginny said somberley.

_They try to hex you and they'll be on the ground so fast, they won't know what hit them,_ Draco snarled.

Ginny smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"Wait here," the Auror said, going through a door on the right.

We should run for it, just to spite them, Tzal said grinning. Or not... he muttered at their looks.

"Bring in the prisoners," a voice demanded.

_Prisoners? We came here of our own free will, damn it! I refuse to be called a prisoner!_

_Draco, calm down. Your sphere's up,_ Ginny said soothingly.

Reluctantly, Draco calmed down and his sphere disappeared as the Auror came back to get them.

"Follow me," he said, going inside again.

Ginny and Draco followed him and sat on the two uncomfortable chairs provided.

There's not even any cushioning on it! Even the chairs in the lobby are more comfortable than these! Tzal exclaimed.

Tzal, stop complaining about everything. You're making me nervous, Ginny said.

Grumbling one more time, he shut up reluctantly, sighing heavily instead.

Ginny and Draco looked at the table of witches and wizards. Not recognising any of them, Ginny wondered why there was not one wizard on the Board who would defend them.

"We know that you have received our letter. Do you deny the claims that are against the both of you?" They turned their attention to the wizard sitting at the middle of the table.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked. "You can't just bloody interrupt our honeymoon, drag us down here and then not bloody introduce yourselves!" he said angrily. The wizard gave a cold smile.

"So you were on your honeymoon, were you? I _do_ apologise," he said, sounding anything but apologetic. "I am Delgar Cooper," he said, not bothering to introduce the others. "Do you deny the claims?" Cooper asked, his tone flat and cold. "Once you have denied these claims, our trial can begin, and your ... trip to Azkaban may be a lot shorter," he said with a cruel smile.

"Just a gods' damned minute!" Ginny said, glaring angrily and looking uneerily like Molly that even Tzal shrank back in fear. "Who the **fuck** do you think you are? Do you have any idea who the hell you're dealing with? You can't threaten us with Azkaban!" she said angrily.

"I believe that I have already introduced myself, Mrs. Malfoy. I assure you, I am quite aware of who you both are, and I believe that I just did threaten you with Azkaban," Cooper replied coldly. "Now if you would kindly _sit_ back **down**," he said, emphasising the words with small flicks of his wand, making Ginny seated in her seat unwillingly, "we can continue with the trial."

"If you value your life, you had better take the charm off of my wife **immediately**," Draco snarled, anger in his eyes, even as ice surrounded his hands.

"Threatening a Ministry employee will be added to the list of crimes," Cooper said, a small amount of joy evident in his voice. "You will talk willingly, or Veritaserum will be administered by force," he said sternly.

_I don't want to take Veritaserum, Draco..._ Ginny said desperately, thinking of all of the things they would make her confess. Visions of Tom and Harry ran through her and she shuddered, trying to push the thoughts away.

_You won't have to take anything, love. I won't let them do that to you,_ Draco said soothingly.

Would someone let me throw around a few hexes here? I'm bored! Tzal whined. Where's Percy? Isn't he supposed to be here, as Minister of Magic? he asked with a frown. And you need a lawyer ... Preferably one with some knowledge of the law, Tzal added. Who do you want me to get first? Percy? Arthur? Albus? The Wizard of Oz? I could get Molly and she'd _freak_ ... I'd _love_ to see her let loose on this guy! He's creepy and so very, very cold, Tzal said, emphasising his words with a shiver.

"I will take your lack of response as an affirmative for the Veritaserum to be applied," Cooper said, smirking evilly.

Get **everyone** Tzal, Draco said sternly, and glared up at the Head of Muggle Affairs.

"You can't give us anything until our lawyer arrives," Draco said firmly.

Ginny and Draco winced as Tzal let out a loud call to everyone, as requested. Cooper didn't see, as he was whispering to a witch to his side. She gave a small nod, then they both straightened themselves, turning their attention back to them.

"Very well. We will send for a lawyer for you," Cooper said.

He nodded to the Auror who had led them in. The Auror returned the nod and left the room quickly.

"As there is no Auror present, we are able to continue this trial with the permission of the highest ranking Ministry employee. Who just so happens to be myself," Cooper said, an evil smile on his face. "Permission granted... Now, do you or do you not deny your crimes?" Cooper asked again. "Or shall I send for the Veritaserum? And let me assure you, the potion will arrive faster than the lawyer," he sneered.

_Who the fuck is this guy? Have we insulted him before or something?_ Ginny asked Draco, bewildered and still on her chair.

_I haven't seen him before in my life..._

_Myabe if he sends for the Veritaserum that will give everyone a few extra minutes to get here,_ Ginny said, worry evident in her voice.

Tzal, make everyone hurry the hell up, Draco said, then looked at Cooper, his face blank.

"We refuse to say anything to you without a lawyer," Draco said, his voice cold and stern.

"And you agree, Mrs. Malfoy?" Cooper asked, his eyes shining at the possibility of being able to administer Veritaserum on them.

"Of course," Ginny said, glaring at him defiantly. "You have no right to ask us _anything_ without our lawyer, Cooper!" she said angrily, trying to drag out time.

"Oh, but I do, Mrs. Malfoy. As I have already pointed out, there is no Auror here, and everyone on this board agrees with me that answers must be sought, no matter the method," Cooper said.

"Answers about **what**? There's been worse crimes than Muggles seeing our kind Apparating before and no Veristaserum was forced on those people!" Ginny said, glaring again.

"Yes, both those people do not have the same file record as you two do. Son of a self-proclaimed Death Eater, a woman who was taken over by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at age eleven. How do we know that you're both not loyal followers to You-Know-Who?" Cooper said sternly.

Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes, swearing in Spanish under her breath. Cooper ignored her, then nodded to a wizard nearby.

"The Veritaserum will be here presently," he announced as the wizard ran off quickly, then turned to talk to the witch beside him, dismissing and ignoring Draco and Ginny.

Any chance I can hex this jerk? Tzal asked eagerly, glaring full heartedly at Cooper.

No... That'll give him more reason to do this, Ginny muttered reluctantly. _Draco, let me take the serum first, ok?_ she said, looking at him.

_No bloody way, Ginny!_ Draco went to protest, but Ginny glared at him.

_Just shut up and let me take it, all right?_

_What are you going to do?_ Draco asked with a frown, realising that she was thinking of a plan.

Ginny didn't reply, hearing the returning footsteps of the wizard with the Veritaserum.

"Thank you... Now, who would like to take the potion first?" Cooper asked, standing up. "First, I will have to take the wands away from you so that you don't try anything foolish or that would further incriminate you," he added, disarming both of them silently.

Put me down! Let me go! Tzal yelled.

Ginny and Draco stood up and watched helplessly as their wands were placed on the table. Cooper stood in front of them, smirking evilly.

"I will take it first," Ginny said quickly, stepping forward.

"Interesting," Cooper said with a smile, opening the vial.

Ginny swallowed nervously and opened her mouth, drinking the liquid with a small grimace. She opened her mouth again to show Cooper that it was gone, and he nodded.

"You can understand what I am saying?" Cooper asked, his voice slightly blurry, but audible enough for her to hear what he was saying.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Your full name is Ginerva Molly Malfoy, nee Weasley?" Cooper asked.

"Yes," she said.

"You are married to Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Are all of these questions necessary?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am just verifying the information we have. Now be silent," Cooper said with a glare.

"Where were you last night at midnight?" Cooper asked.

"A shopping centre in Australia," Ginny replied.

"You Apparated there?"

"We couldn't very well walk, could we?" Draco muttered.

Cooper slapped Draco across the face, making him stumble into his chair.

"I said for you to be **silent**!" Cooper hissed.

"Mr. Cooper!" a wizard said, fear evident in his voice.

"What is it?" he hissed, glaring at him.

The wizard just pointed to the door, too afraid to reply. Cooper turned quickly, paling at what he saw.

Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's were at the door, glaring at him.

"You think we would just let you do this to us?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"You're still under the serum! You're both still under trial, no matter who you bring here!" Cooper said, still pale.

"We happen to disagree with that, Cooper," Molly said smoothly, walking over to him.

"Any bets on how long it takes him to start crying?" Fred muttered to George with a grin.

Katie and Angelica were too angry with Cooper to glare at them in warning, so George cheerfully replied.

"Five minutes. Mum's got her diplomatic face on... And we both know how fast that one changes to the Ultimate Look," George said, Fred shuddering in response.

"I'm going for three," Ron muttered beside them, ignoring Hermione's look at him.

"As I am sure you're aware, by law, you are not allowed to administer Veritaserum to any persons on trial without a lawyer present, no matter who the highest Ministry employee is," Molly said, levelling him with a glare.

"Yes, but in extreme circumstances, laws may be put aside, as is necessary for the well being of the public," Cooper said, returning her glare.

"What extreme circumstances would allow for my daughter and son-in-law to be put under the Truth Serum? Apparating near Muggles is hardly an _extreme_ circumstance, Delgar!" Molly said angrily.

"It is when they are offering gods' damned jobs to them!" Delgar said, pointing at Ginny and Draco.

He yelped loudly when a small fire started to creep up his arm, then started to bang his arm in order to stop the flames from spreading.

"You have evidence of this?" Molly asked once he'd finished, a blackened hole in his robes.

"Yes actually, we do," Cooper said proudly, motioning to a nearby wizard.

Molly frowned and watched as the other wizard left the room quickly, a smug smirk on his face. He returned with the two Muggles from the shopping centre, Brian and the security guard. They were both looking around, wide eyed, the guard looking a pale sick colour.

"He shouldn't be here! He should be recovering in a hospital!" Draco hissed at Delgar angrily.

"He was a witness to your crimes," Cooper said plainly.

"He was also stabbed _yesterday_! I would think that your trial could hold off until he was well enough to be here!" Draco said angrily.

"We could not risk you leaving the country," Delgar said.

"Why the fuck would we leave when we've done **nothing** wrong?" Draco said, glaring at him.

Albus is here... I give Cooper two minutes before he breaks down, Tzal said, a smug smile on his face.

"Delgar Cooper! Would you mind explaining exactly **what** is going on here? Why have you brought these ... innocents to a trial that should not even be taking place?" Albus asked angrily, walking straight into the room, Severus and Narcissa straight behind him.

"A-Albus!" Delgar stammered, turning pale.

"I wouldn't mind an answer to that myself," Percy added as he came into the trial room with the Auror and lawyer.

"Minister!" Delgar said, paling further.

Percy just glared at him, sitting down on a row of seats behind Ginevra.

"Please, continue your questioning. I would like to know what is going on myself," he said.

Delgar broke out into a visible sweat, wiping his forehead nervously.

Molly's getting the Ultimate Look! I bet that he's going to start screaming like a little baby! Tzal said cheerfully. With a small grunt of effort, he wrenched himself out of Cooper's grasp, floating over to Ginny and into her pocket, eager to watch the festivities.

"How ... What ..." Delgar stammered over the questions, staring at the wand in Ginny's pocket in shock.

"Delgar Cooper, explain yourself this instant!" Albus bellowed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are ... being put under trial for ... using magic, Apparating near Muggles... and offering Muggles jobs..." Cooper stammered, still sweating and no longer sneering.

"Veritaserum has been used," Snape murmured to Albus, indicating to Ginny, who still looked hazy.

"Is it true that you offered these two Muggles jobs?" Percy asked Ginny, overhearing what Snape had said.

"I offered Brian a job, but I was not going to let him into our world, as Delgar has done. We have a franchise in the Muggle world," Ginny replied.

"What is your reason for bringing Muggles into our world?" Percy asked Cooper.

"They were witnesses to their crimes," Delgar said, confident now.

"The security guard should be in a hospital, not here!" Draco said, seeing how pale the man was.

"He was a witness to your crime," Delgar repeated.

"As I said before, he was also stabbed yesterday! You cannot just expect anyone, especially a Muggle at that, to be well enough to attend a trial that shouldn't even be happening, for the gods' sakes!" Draco said angrily.

"You're not a Medic, so how would you know what is good for someone, Death Eater?" Cooper hissed.

He got as far as saying 'Death Eat...' when he was punched in the face. He fell to the ground, clutching his broken nose, his eyes watering in pain.

"You leave them alone!" Ellen said, glaring down at Cooper angrily.

"Ellen..." Charlie began to say to his wife, then quickly shut up as she glared at him too.

"I will not let this _slug_ insult the people that saved my life!" Ellen spat angrily.

Delgar stood up weakly, repaired his nose and cleaned himself with two muttered spells, glared at Ellen's back, then looked to Draco and Ginny again.

"Did you or did you not perform surgery on this man while another Muggle was nearby?" Delgar asked, looking straight at Ginny in triumph.

"I performed surgery on him to save his life. His security partner was preoccupied with the stabber and too far away to see us do anything. I couldn't let him die after he'd been so kind to us," Ginny replied.

"You didn't call the Muggle authorities so they could save his life, did you?" Cooper asked.

"There was no time. We had to help him. Muggles can not get to places as quickly as we do," she said.

"You can sit down, if you like. Would you like something to eat or drink? I have no doubt that you would be tired after your ordeals," Albus said to the security guard kindly.

He just nodded and sat down next to Albus, a state of shock visible on his face.

"Can I have water, please? Do you have water here?" he asked.

"Of course. What is your name?" Albus asked, producing a glass of water and handing it to him.

"Henry Gold," he replied, drinking the water deeply.

"Is everything she says true?" Albus asked.

"I don't know... I was in shock when ... when they helped me, I suppose. The doctors said that I was lucky to have had someone to help me. If they hadn't helped me, I'd probably be six feet under and pushing up daisies," Henry muttered.

"Your partner, did he see anything?" Albus asked.

"No, he was busy with the little shit that stabbed me... Excuse my language," he said quickly.

"It's quite all right, I am sure that you would be quite angry with the person that hurt you," Albus said in an understanding tone.

"Of course I am! He stole from the shops, stabbed me and put me in hospital. All he'll get is two years for stabbing and stealing... I'll get laid off my job, have a pain in my side every time the wind blows a certain way, never able to get a proper paying job again and I'll probably have to go on the dole," Henry muttered in disgust.

"You like your job?"

"I liked it better when I actually had it," Henry said.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to deal with this noise that seems to be assailing my ears," Albus said, striding over to Delgar, who had finally broken down and was weeping like a child.

"What do we do with the Muggles?" Snape asked Albus quietly.

"Leave them for a moment. Offer them food and drink. I doubt Delgar has given them any such luxuries," Albus replied, looking down at the said man. "Delgar, people of the board, follow me this instant," he said, leading them out of the room.

Unwillingly, Delgar and the other wizards and witches followed him, including the Auror and the young man who had brought in the Muggles. The door shut behind them firmly.

Fred and George were on the door in an instant, Tzal barely a second behind them, hovering above their heads, all three eager to hear what was happening inside.

"Fred! George! Get back here!" Katie and Angelica said, shaking their heads.

"Sometimes I really can't believe we married them..." Katie muttered.

"I still can't believe they're actually parents," Angelica said with a grin.

They both looked to their husbands, relented with sighs and sank into chairs, muttering to themselves again.

Draco went over to Ginny quickly, the room going quiet as they heard his question.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Draco asked, looking into her cloudy eyes.

"I'm tired of all of this. I'm annoyed that we always get accused of things when we haven't done anything wrong. I don't think I can handle another accusation. I just want to go to sleep," Ginny replied, the serum still working through her.

The quiet turned into a shocked silence and everyone could only watch as Ginny burst into tears.

Draco held her tightly, whispering in her ear. He sat down on a nearby chair, rocking her in his arms.

"Don't worry, Ginny... We'll get out of here when this is done. We'll go to the reserve for a few months, okay?" he murmured to her soothingly.

"That will not be necessary. Accomodation has been set up for you in the House," Albus said, walking through the open door, the others following, completely pale and in shock.

Fred, George and Tzal looked at them, then to each other in shock, wondering just what had happened.

"The trial is closed," Delgar whispered.

"And?" Albus prompted, glaring at him.

"I apologise for interrupting your honeymoon, and for putting you through all of this," Cooper said quickly.

"You lie," Ginny said quietly, her anger still evident in her voice.

"I..." Cooper went to argue, but was cut off.

"You are not sorry, even after what Albus has told you and shown you. You are just saying that you are sorry. You don't mean one word that comes out of your mouth!" Ginny said angrily.

Everyone winced as Ginny's voice raised with each word she said, eventually getting to the point where she was screaming at the cowering wizard.

"You do not know the meaning of the word, and yet you use it every day. The entire world has lost the meaning of the words, sorry, please, and thank you. They are just words of habit, no meaning is put into them! The world is spiralling out of control with every fake word that pours out of your horrible mouth! You poison the air with your lies and when everything is crashing around you, you will blame everyone but the one who is really to blame! You will never blame yourself for your own mistakes and terrible deeds. It is not just your human nature that causes that, but your own warped and twisted mind that lies to you each and every day that you are right, you are never wrong, you are never doing anything wrong! You can't even tell what is right and wrong anymore, there's too much grey in your soul for you to know..." Ginny said.

Her voice stopped and her eyes widened in surprise, before shutting and she fainted. Tzal quickly made her float so she wouldn't hurt herself and Draco picked her up, both of them seeming to disappear into thin air. The candle stopped flickering and Albus nodded to someone who wasn't there, then turned to everyone.

"You can deal with them, I presume?" Albus asked Percy, referring to Delgar and his accomplices.

"Y... Yes, of course," Percy said in shock.

He composed himself quickly, then led them out into the corridor, where a group of Aurors were waiting.

"Brian, Henry, please follow my colleague and his wife. They will help you," Albus said, indicating to Snape and Narcissa.

"May you please thank your daughter for helping me? I really appreciate it," Henry said to Molly, who nodded, a tear in her eye.

"Of course. I'm glad I raised her to do the right thing," Molly said, smiling.

"So am I," Henry said with a grin, then followed Snape, Narcissa and Brian across the corridor to a different room.

The door shut behind the four, and Albus turned to the gathered Weasley's.

"Ginny and Draco will not return for a year... They need to heal, both on the inside and the outside. There is too much bad in the world for their high emotional states to deal with at the moment. They need to get away from everything that they have known, been put through and seen against their will..." Albus said.

"Where will they go?" Molly asked immediately.

"They will be in the House with myself, Nivian, and others who can look after their needs properly," Merlin replied.

"Will they be the same when they come out?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"They _will_ be slightly different. They will be vulnerable and a bit naive," Albus said, then continued, ignoring Ron's questioning look at that part. "You must not forget that they will have been away from both the Muggle and wizarding world for a long time, and so they will not have any idea of what has been happening while they are gone," he answered Ron's unspoken question.

What about me? I'm not staying down here without Ginny and Draco for a whole year! Tzal said.

_I will take you to them, do not worry_, Merlin replied with a smile.

Let me just go get my drawer... Tzal said, disappearing before he could protest.

"Will we be able to go see them?" Arthur asked Albus.

"I'm afraid you will not be able to see them, but I can tell you how they are doing every week..."

"What will they be doing?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Training for their next challenge in life," Albus replied simply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have two choices. You can stay here in the wizarding world, now that you have seen it, or you can return to the Muggle world. If you choose the second, I will erase your memory of this world and everything that has happened in it. I am sure that you understand, we can not have Muggles going around telling others of our world," Snape said.

"Like the Matrix," Brian muttered to himself, a smile on his face as he shook his head.

"Sorry?" Narcissa asked with a frown, wondering what the May Tricks were.

"Nevermind," Brian said with another smile.

"What will I do here?" Henry asked curiously.

"Albus, the man you were talking to before, suggested that we need an International view at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for magic folk," Snape said at their confused looks. "A Muggle view is sorely needed in Muggle Studies, as there are only wizards attempting to know what you view us as," Snape added.

"What about me?" Brian asked, just as curious as Henry.

"Madam Malkins' could use your help. She is currently understaffed, and Ginny highly recommended your taste in clothing... Once Ginny and Draco return, you can decide if you would like to continue with your jobs, or help them in another way that you think may suit you better," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Where are they going?" Brian and Henry asked in unison.

"They're taking an extended honeymoon, as the one they were on was interrupted so rudely by that little..."

"Narcissa!" Severus warned, smirking at her.

"Oh, yes I know..." Narcissa replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Would you care to stay here, or would you like to return to your world?" Severus asked them.

"Before you answer, do either of you have any family or close relatives?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm an only child, and any family I have left disappeared without a trace when my parents died," Brian said, a surprisingly small amount of anger in his voice.

"My wife died two years ago. We had no children," Henry said with a small cough in effort to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry for both of your losses," Narcissa said tenderly, touching their arms in a show of sympathy.

"I'd like to stay here," Brian said.

"So would I," Henry added with a nod.

"Very well... If you will both close your eyes, I will perform a spell on you that will let you show our world properly," Severus said.

Henry and Brian closed their eyes tightly, neither one wanting to admit that they were as nervous as hell. A small rush of air seemed to fly through their bodies, a red light showing through their eyelids.

"You can open now," Narcissa said with a smile.

Brian and Henry opened their eyes, but didn't see anything different about the room.

Noticing their disappointment, Severus smirked at them.

"Just wait until you walk outside..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up in the House, still curled up in Draco's arms. She realised that she was shaking slightly; one of the signs that the Veritaserum was finally leaving her system.

_Draco? What happened to me?_ she asked, too tired to talk out loud.

_You yelled at Cooper, then fainted. I think it was because of the Veritaserum,_ Draco replied.

You told Cooper off, all right! It was great! I got it all on tape if you want! Tzal said cheerfully, floating over to them.

"Tzal, leave us for a moment," Merlin said.

I only just got here, and you're already telling me to get away from them! I was worried about Ginny too, you know!

I'm fine, Tzal. I can stand now, Draco, she added in amusement.

Draco helped her to stand properly, putting an arm around her waist protectively.

You sure you're okay? Tzal asked, obviously worried.

Ginny smiled at him and nodded.

"Tzal..." Merlin said sternly when he didn't move.

Yeah, yeah... I know! I'm gone, he muttered, flying out of the room.

"You did not have to be so harsh with Tzal, Merlin," Nivian said as she shut the door behind him.

"If I am not harsh with him then he would not think it was me," Merlin replied, his eyes twinkling.

_What are we doing here?_ Ginny asked. _Why can't we just stay at the reserve?_

"You will not get the necessary training while staying at the reserve..." Merlin said.

"What training? Is there going to be another war?" Draco asked with a frown.

"No, dear child... There will not be another war in your lifetime," Nivian said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

_What kind of training are we going to be doing then?_ Ginny asked.

"Mental, emotional, and physical training," Merlin answered.

"And why do we need this training?" Draco asked.

"So you will be ready to have your child," Nivian replied.

_WHAT?_ Draco and Ginny said, both fainting to the floor.

"That definitely went well," a female voice said sarcastically.

A blonde boy and a strawberry blone girl appeared between Merlin and Nivian.

"At any age, as well as in any era, it is always a shock to learn that you will be bearing a child," Nivian said with a smile. "You will know the same shock and joy when you bring your own child into the world."

"I can't believe they both fainted," the boy said, trying to redirect the topic of conversation quickly. "Was it a result of the combined shock due to their linked minds, or just a natural reaction?" he asked.

"It was mostly their combined shock..." Merlin replied absent mindedly.

"You must return now," Albus said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah... We know! We're gone," the girl said with a smirk, and they both disappeared into thin air.

Merlin shook his head after they'd left, then flicked his finger gently. Draco and Ginny lifted off the ground, floated through the door and down the corridor.

Why are they floating? Why aren't they awake? What happened in there? What did you do? Tzal asked as Draco and Ginny floated past him, unconscious.

"Perhaps their training should begin tomorrow, once they've had time to think everything over," Nivian suggested.

"I suppose one more day could not hurt," Merlin replied, then went to calm Tzal down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _Thanks for reading! Ten pages long..._

_I finally worked out how I can get the ending I want... We're almost there! I can reach out and touch it! Well... I almost can!_

_I got my muse back again. Someone gave her a file and she broke the chains off my computer - I found her on my holiday!_

----------

You could have left me in the room too... What did I miss out on anyway? And why were they unconscious?

They were unconscious because they fainted.

No, really?

Oh, sarcasm! Haven't heard _that_ before! ...

Neither have I! Fancy that! _Shock! Horror! Gasp!_

You're so funny! Not.

You say that now, but you will bow before me when I rule the world! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!

I'm the one that's going to rule the world... The world's not big enough for your ego.

True...

----------

Ha, did a plug!

I'm starting up a Role Playing Game on Live Journal.

The objective of the game is world domination...

I'll put the entry requirements up on my profile and my Live Journal - I will also write which positions have been taken. (_My stalkers were given first pick - see, that's what you miss out on!_)

You won't have to have an account on Live Journal to play, but you'll need to be reasonable about language and everything... I don't want to get into trouble!

This will be changed if people aren't playing nice ...

In a game about world domination, right... -raises eyesbrow-

Well, you know what I mean!

If you want to join, just send me a Private Message or email me.

----------

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_)


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Please don't sue me!

(a/n: _Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!_

_Previously: Draco and Ginny are put on trial for Apparating near Muggles, offering a Muggle a job, and healing one while another was nearby. After Ginny is given Veritaserum, her family arrives, along with Albus, Severus and Narcissa. Ginny yells at Delgar Cooper, then faints. Draco and Ginny go to the House, where they find out that they will be doing training for a year in preparation for their child. Henry and Brian are offered to stay in the wizarding world._

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Sunlight poured in through the window, waking Ginny up. She groaned in annoyance at being woken up so early, her head feeling sore. She rolled closer to Draco, trying to get to sleep again. Failing miserably, she sat up with a huff, and looked around at the unfamiliar room. Everything was white and blinding...

"Draco, wake up!" Ginny said, nudging him awake.

He just muttered at her, then rolled away from the light. Ginny heard him mutter a few more times, then watched as he sat up, an annoyed look on his face.

"Why did you have to wake me up so early?" Draco whined. "Now I can't get back to sleep!"

That part isn't Ginny's fault... Tzal informed him, yawning slightly. It's the House. As soon as you wake up, that's it, you're up until night.

"Well she still woke me up in the first place," Draco muttered, wincing at the brightness of the room.

Again, not really her fault. When Ginny wakes up, so do you. Same happens for her too if you happen to ever wake up earlier than Ginny does, Tzal said with a smirk.

How do you know all of this? Draco asked, an eyebrow raised.

I haven't been in that bloody wand box for my entire life, you know! Tzal said indignantly, yet still sounding happy.

Are you feeling all right, Tzal? Ginny asked with a frown. You would have left in a huff if we'd said that comment before... Why are you so happy?

I might just leave then! Tzal said, folding his arms and poking his tongue out at them.

"How did we get in here? I don't remember coming in here last night," Draco said with a yawn.

You both fainted and Merlin brought you here...

"And we fainted because of what?" Ginny asked.

Because Nivian and Merlin told you that you're here to prepare for having a child! I can't believe you both forgot! Tzal said, shaking his head at them.

"What if we don't think we're ready to have a child?" Ginny asked.

I seriously doubt that anyone is ever _really_ ready to have a child! Tzal pondered with a frown. People may want the child and prepare for the arrival for the kid, but that doesn't mean that they're ready for the late nights, early mornings, being woken up at different times of the day and night, never getting a moment's rest, having the baby puke on you and smelling of it for weeks on end...

"All right! We get the picture, Tzal!" Ginny said with a groan.

Are you sure? I can keep going on about it! he said with a grin.

"NO!" Draco and Ginny said immediately.

Nice way to shut me down, Tzal said with a sniff.

"You're just like a child sometimes... I swear, you're going to be more of a handful than the child will be!" Ginny said, shaking her head.

I'm just helping you prepare! Tzal said with a grin.

"Sure you are..." Ginny drawled, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tzal ignored her and went back into his drawer, returning with a scroll.

This is your schedule for today, he said floating it to them.

"_Meditating_?" Draco said, frowning. "Why would we need to do that?"

Tzal rolled his eyes at Draco, then shook his head.

You obviously need to meditate if you don't know the answer to that! Tzal muttered, flying out of the room.

Where are you going? Ginny asked, hurrying after him.

I've got my own training to do, Tzal said proudly, grinning. I get to work on my hexes since you two _never_ let me do any!

Ginny shook her head and watched as Tzal floated down the corridor quickly.

_Ginny. We're supposed to meet Lirale and Elaril at seven_, Draco said.

_Lucky I got up then, isn't it?_ Ginny replied with a smirk.

_When I've had four cups of coffee and have woken up properly, then I'll agree with that_, Draco muttered.

"I am sorry to inform you that there is no coffee at the House," Merlin said with a smile.

_What?! What's the quickest way out of here?_ Draco asked in shock.

"You also are not allowed to leave until you are ready," Merlin added.

"Ready for what?" Ginny asked quickly before Draco could start ranting.

"For the world," Merlin replied.

"We've been living in it long enough, what makes you decide _now_ that we're not ready for it?" Draco asked.

"You may think that you are ready for it, but the world will go into a decline and neither of you will be able to handle it," Merlin said seriously.

"How can it decline more than it already has?" Draco muttered.

"I will show you," Merlin said, taking them into a nearby room.

As he opened the door, they heard rushing water and looked in. A waterfall was running down the end wall, spilling into a large calm lake in the centre of the room.

"Please, sit down and watch the lake," Merlin instructed, guiding them to the edge of the water.

Ginny sat next to Draco, holding his hand slightly as she watched the water, trying not to feel nervous.

Murmuring a few words, Merlin waved his hand over the water. It rippled slightly, showing scenes that were definitely _not_ their reflections.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world was filthy.

People lived on the street, so covered in dirt that they seemed to blend in with their surroundings. People walked by them, seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were human beings too. The homeless blended into the background even more, eventually disappearing from human sight, no matter how long they stayed there, begging for coins.

People were killed daily. Murdered, bombs, terrorism, guns, suicide; everything that seemed to go wrong with human life had gone wrong in such a short amount of time.

People were kidnapped, tortured, raped. The world was a cruel and cold place and no matter which way a person turned, an unfamiliar face was beside them, glaring at them with even crueller and colder eyes. No one was friendly, neighbours no longer knew each other, friends fought constantly, marriages fell apart and children grew up jaded.

Parks, nature, forests. All fell to the bottomless pit of human life. Trees were cut down, destroyed, burnt, made into furniture for a population that was constantly expanding. The few protected wildlife parks left in the world were shortening every day, land being bought as if was something that mortals thought they owned. Just because they lived on the earth, it did not mean that they owned it, anymore than a fish owns the ocean...

Goverments used 'protection' as excuses for war against countries that had nothing to hurt them with. War broke out in every corner of the world, some lasting for years, others finishing only once bombs had been used. People cried for the loss of their loved ones, not really understanding why either side was fighting. They both fought for what they believed in, yet both sides died for a cause that no one else could understand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Enough!_ Ginny yelled, shock reverberating around her mind and body. _Please, no more! I can not handle seeing this ... hatred for life. Does every mortal have it?_

"No. The hatred is instilled in many, but there are a few that simply do not have the ability to sink into that hatred. The hate outweighs all else, and it will eventually consume the world. The ones that think that are fighting the hate, are mostly helping the fight in war. There are fewer still who try to give their children all of the love they can, in the hope that they will do the same to their children, and so on. It is an ongoing struggle, and it is not just with the Muggles. The wizarding world is a part of it as well," Merlin said quietly. "It has definitely been improved since you both started helping, but it is simply not enough. The world needs your child sooner rather than later," he said.

"We'll go work on that right now," Draco said, standing.

"You can not," Merlin said. "It is nearly impossible for any mortal to become impregnated while at the House," he informed them.

"Nearly impossible is not impossible. Therefore, we're going to keep on trying until Gin gets pregnant," Draco said, pulling his wife up beside him.

Ginny laughed, shaking her head, then sat down again. Draco pouted and sat beside her, resting his head on his hand.

"Fine... What training do we have to do?"

"Your training schedule has been given to you, so you may check there. I will get Nivian for you," Merlin said then left the room.

"We are doing meditation and yoga first," Ginny said to Draco.

"Yoga? What good's that going to do?" Draco muttered.

"It strengthens and stretches your muscles, increasing flexibility. It is also extremely relaxing," Nivian said behind them.

Nivian smiled at Draco's expression, then waved her hand slightly. Draco and Ginevra's clothes changed into shorts and singlets, and two blue mats appeared at their feet.

"Why am I wearing _tights_?" Draco ground out.

"You are wearing shorts, not tights," Nivian replied.

_You look sexy anyway,_ Ginny said with a grin.

_I'm wearing tights though!_ Draco whined.

_So? You still look sexy,_ Ginny replied, winking at him.

"I think that we can get started now," Nivian interrupted.

Soft music floated out of nowhere and Nivian began to take them through various yoga techniques.

After about fifteen minutes she started to end the session, using a relaxation technique.

"You need to lie on your back for this and keep your palms facing upwards," she instructed softly.

Doing as she said, Ginny and Draco waited, then closed their eyes as Nivian continued to instruct them.

"Now, continue to breath through your nose and just relax," she said.

After a few minutes, Nivian smiled down at them.

"Now, turn one your side and move that leg up to a ninety degree angle, then sit up slowly."

They sat up slowly, feeling surprised at how relaxed they felt, yet energetic at the same time.

"How do you feel?" Nivian asked with a soft smile.

"Great," Draco said, Ginny nodding in agreement.

"Good. Now you are relaxed enough to start meditating," Nivian said. "Sit up with your back straight. Relax your neck and shoulders," she instructed. "Close your eyes and just relax," she said softly. "Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. If your mind is filled with thoughts, that is fine. It is natural to think and it will take some time before you are able to empty your mind properly. For now, just recognise the thought and let it fade. It sometimes helps if you think of two different colours as you breathe in and out. Green in, blue out, green in, blue out..."

Seeing that they were doing as she instructed, Nivian stood up slowly and quietly left the room. Neither Ginny nor Draco noticed that she'd left, still concentrating on their breathing. Nivian walked into an adjoining room and looked through the two-way mirror.

"They are doing fine. You do not have to watch them," she said, looking to the girl beside her.

"I know, Nivian," the girl said with a sigh. "Tzal's calling, I should go," she murmured, fading away silently.

Nivian sighed, a sad look on her face. Shaking her head, she returned to where Ginny and Draco were sitting.

"I think that is enough for now. You _will_ eventually learn to sit without needing to move or think," she said, smiling at them both.

Draco muttered about something under his breath, but looked abashed when Nivian raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked, nudging her husband behind her.

"Now, you should go and rest in your room. Tzal will get you when your next lesson is to begin," Nivian said with a smile.

Ginny pulled Draco down to their room, cursing at him in her mind.

_You didn't have to be rude to Nivian. It's not her fault you can't meditate!_

_You weren't too good either!_

_I never said I was,_ Ginny said with a smirk.

Gods, you two are still lovey-dovey, even after all this time! Tzal muttered, shaking his head.

What **are** you going on about, Tzal? Ginny asked, frowning at him.

Oh... Uh, never mind! Have a great rest and all that, Tzal muttered, flying down the hallway like his wandbox was after him.

_That was weird... Well, weirder than usual_, Ginny said.

_Yeah. You think he's sick or something?_ Draco asked, a frown on his face.

_I hope not. Remember last time he was sick? I don't remember if we apologised to Griphook about his office,_ Ginny mused.

_I think we did,_ Draco said with a shrug, shutting their bedroom door.

He smirked as Ginny flopped on to the bed, and watched as she tried to get to sleep in vain.

"I can't get to sleep when you're watching me like that," Ginny said, glaring at him half-heartedly.

"No, you can't fall asleep full stop. Remember what Tzal said this morning? Once you're up, you're awake until night," Draco said, smirking as she threw a pillow at him.

He caught it easily, then sat next to Ginny, hitting her with it every time she tried to fall asleep.

"You're being a jerk," Ginny grumbled.

"Love you too," Draco replied, kissing her lightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You realise this isn't going to help, don't you?" the boy asked the girl, watching her face as she watched Draco and Ginny play around.

"I know that, Evan. Everyone keeps telling me that so there is no way I could _not_ know!" the girl muttered.

"Evelynn, you're going to freeze if you don't calm down," Evan muttered, taking her hand in his.

Slowly, her body temperature returned to normal and the cool air became warm again.

"We should go check on Tzal and Stella, make sure they're doing all right," Evelynn said with a reluctant sigh.

Evan grinned slightly, then kissed her hand and led her away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly looked at the clock for what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour. Still, Ginny and Draco were set at 'unknown'. She was not sure what scared her the most, the fact that where ever they were couldn't be found, even with magic, or the fact that they'd be wherever that was for an entire year.

"Molly, dear," Arthur called.

"I'm coming, love," she replied, hurrying out to the lounge room, wiping her tears away.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern, seeing her puffy and red eyes.

Molly took a deep breath, intending to say that she was fine.

"I just can't believe they're not here! What if something happens to them and we can't get to them? What if something happens to us and they can't get here?" Molly asked, crying on Arthur's shoulder.

"You could just pretend that they're on a very long holiday," Arthur suggested. "A second, third and fourth honeymoon," he added with a slight smile.

Molly hiccuped, laughing softly between her tears.

"It might work for a while," she mused, closing her eyes and hugging Arthur fondly.

Suddenly she pulled away, looking around with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, frowning at her actions.

"I thought I heard someone call me Grandma," Molly said, shaking her head. "They'll be fine, won't they, Arthur? Albus is looking after them, after all," she said with a smile.

Arthur hugged his wife, and although he was surprised at her sudden change of attitude, he didn't say anything against it, happy that she was no longer crying. He kissed her forehead lightly and offered to make lunch for them.

"It's all right, dear. Gives me something to do," Molly said with another smile. "I'll call you when it's done. Can you Floo Fred and George and tell them I want to talk with them?" she asked as he went to leave.

"Of course," Arthur said, curious but patient enough to wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she found out about our stash?" Fred asked George quietly, both wondering why their mother wanted to talk to them.

"I don't think so. We put Unplottable spells on it. And besides, it's only a few sweets and things," George replied, just as softly.

"You two _could_ just go over there and see what this is all about, you know," Katie said, sighing.

"She probably just wants to see you about Ginny and Draco," Angelica said.

"We doubt it, but we'll go now anyway," Fred and George replied, kissing their wives and Apparating away with a loud bang.

Fred and George knocked on the front door, suddenly feeling nervous. Arthur opened the door, his face grave, and only adding to their fears.

"What's wrong?" they asked immediately.

"Nothing wrong, really... Your mother's been cooking desserts all day and won't let me have anything except a few sandwhiches," Arthur grumbled. "Honestly, she's got every single dessert in there she's ever made and I get a few sandwiches!"

He loved his wife's cooking far too much to risk complaining to her, and not getting anything at all.

Fred and George looked at each other in surprise, then let their father usher them into the kitchen. Molly shooed him out when he tried to grab a muffin.

"What's up, Mum?" the twins asked cheerfully, hoping that they weren't going to get into trouble.

"I want to make a deal with you," Molly said, not looking away from the stove.

Frowning, yet curious, they encouraged her to continue talking.

"If I cook products for your store, I want it to be named after me," Molly said, testing the sweet smelling liquid in the pot. "If you think it is necessary, you can add whatever jokes and pranks you want to it," she added.

Grinning, Fred and George looked at the food assortments around them.

"Well, we'd better try everything before we agree to your proposal!" they said eagerly, each pulling a plate towards them.

"If they get to try all of this cooking, then I should be able to as well!" Arthur said immediately, putting his hands on their shoulders, making it impossible for them to take a bite out of the tarts and muffins in their hands.

"All right, dear," Molly said with a smile. "I could never leave you out."

Arthur didn't reply, already taking a bite of the chocolate torte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George managed to Floo home, their arms full with the food they hadn't had the room to test, as well as contracts that their mother had done up for them.

They couldn't respond to their wives questions, barely able to get past the amount of food they'd eaten. They fell asleep on the couch, murmuring things about food in their sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Burrow, Arthur was amazed that the twins hadn't finished everything in sight. At least he'd had enough sense to stop eating when he felt full. Despite the fact that there was still a piece of chocolate torte sitting on the table, Arthur found that he couldn't fit it in. He didn't even want to try, knowing that his stomach would explode if he did. But it **did** look very lonely, sitting there all by itself... He _might_ be able to fit it in if he had enough willpower.

"Are you all right, love?" Molly asked in concern, seeing that her husband hadn't moved from the table since he'd sat there a few hours ago. He was just staring at the chocolate torte in front of him...

"Fine," Arthur replied, his mind obviously on the torte in front of him, and not on his wife.

Molly frowned, looking from her husband to the chocolate torte. She hadn't had any of the food she'd spent all day cooking, it was her right that she should at least have one piece of chocolate torte. Grinning, she took the torte and bit into it before Arthur even realised what had happened.

"Molly!" Arthur yelped, standing up and trying to get the rest of the cake from her.

Swallowing the delicious cake, Molly laughed at him and Apparated upstairs. Arthur appeared beside her in seconds, wanting to glare at her, but too entranced by her smiling face. It had been a long time since she'd had that look in her eyes too. Surprising her, Arthur kissed Molly. She melted in his arms and wondered if she should cook chocolate torte more often...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry looked at the castle before him nervously. He had felt extremely nervous on seeing the _creatures_ that pulled the carriage, but they seemed docile and tame. Albus had informed him that the Thestrals could only be seen by those who had witnessed a death. Henry wondered what kind of magic created something like that to happen, but didn't question it, too eager to look around at everything they were passing.

Brian was seated beside Henry, also staring at the Thestrals, forest and castle in awe. He couldn't believe that something like this actually existed and everyone in the ... Muggle world was so ignorant to it all! They had been taken to Diagon Alley and it had thrived with so much life and noise, he was surprised that no Muggles had heard anything! He'd been introduced to Madam Malkin, who seemed very pleased and eager to meet him. He wondered exactly what Ginny had told her about him. He'd agreed to see the school, eager to see exactly what a school for magic looked like.

Albus looked at the two men before him, and smiled in amusement at their awe. He had felt the same way when he'd first seen the castle, and the world of magic. He still remembered it, even if he had been only a few months old. The carriage came to a stop in front of the entrance. Stepping out of the carriage with ease, Albus lead Brian and Henry into the castle.

"The portraits are moving," Brian said, staring at Sir Cadogan riding through a few different portraits.

"Yes, it is a simple spell done on the paint used. Photographs also have the ability to move when used with the correct forumla," Albus said, heading down a corridor.

"Headmaster!" a first year girl ran up to Albus, looking slightly worried.

"Hello Jayde. How can I help you?" Albus asked.

"Are Aunty Ginny and Uncle Draco going to be okay? Dad wouldn't tell me much and I couldn't find any more information about what happened," Jayde said with a frown.

"More information?" Albus asked curiously.

"Yeah, from _her_..." Jayde said, emphasising the word.

"Oh, I see. Well, I can assure you that they will be perfectly fine. I will be looking after them," Merlin said.

"They may need your help when they return though," Albus said with a smile.

"Okay," Jayde said. She turned her attention to the two Muggles beside Albus, smiling brightly. "Hi Henry. Hi Brian! Aunty Ginny really liked you two, huh?" Jayde asked with a grin.

Brian and Henry just looked at Jayde, wondering how she knew their names.

"Well, I've got to go! See ya!" Jayde said, grinning as she ran off.

"How... How'd she know our names?" Brian asked. "Did you tell her?" he asked Albus.

Albus shook his head.

"No, I haven't spoken to young Jayde for a while, unfortunately. She is a very bright child, and has an uncanny ability to see things others don't. She will be a very powerful witch when she's finished her tutelage," Albus mused.

"I have the feeling you don't mean her schooling here," Henry said with a smile.

Albus just looked at him with twinkling eyes, then continued down the corridor.

"_Cockroach Clusters_," he said clearly, the statue winding upwards and revealing a staircase.

Brian stared for a moment, then followed Henry and Albus onto the _moving_ staircase.

Dumbledore opened the door to his office, ushering the two men inside. He indicated to the chairs in front of his desk, then watched as they looked at all of the various items he'd collected throughout his long years of life.

"What is this?" Brian asked curiously, looking at the Pensieve in the cupboard.

"A Pensieve. It allows me to store my thoughts and memories and have more room in my mind to think properly," Albus said with a smile.

Brian just nodded, not knowing what to say. Henry looked at the portraits with interest, surprised when a Headmistress' portrait snapped at him for touching her dress.

"Do you mind?! This dress is expensive and I don't want you touching it!" she screeched.

"Sorry!" Henry said, flushing as he quickly sat in front of Albus' desk.

"It is quite all right. She tends to get cranky when she is awoken before twelve," Albus said kindly. He waited until Brian had sat down to continue talking. "You will both need to sign contracts. They are quite simple, really. They are just to verify that you are Muggle, agree that you are here of your own free will, and accept the jobs that you have been assigned to. The contracts are for a year, so you can change jobs or renew them after that time is up," Albus said, then passed them a contract each.

Both Brian and Henry read over it and signed the bottom line.

"What kind of things do I need to do? I'm not sure I'll be a very good teacher," Henry said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"You will be fine," Albus said, reassuring him. "You will need to read the text books that have been assigned to the Muggle Studies subject. You can write your views on them and correct anything you like. You will be able to benefit students, as there are only wizards teaching them, and although most have lived in the Muggle world, they still do not know much about it. Electricity is quite a problem for them to understand, I believe," Albus said with a smile. "You should also contact Arthur Weasley at the Ministry. He's the head of the Department of Muggle Artifacts," Albus said. "You can use the Floo system now if you like," he added, indicating to the fireplace.

Henry took a deep breath, then nodded. He went over to the fireplace and threw in the powder, as Albus instructed, then stepped into the green flames and Flooed to Arthur Weasley's office.

"Will he be all right?" Brian asked, staring at the fire as it changed from green to its normal red-orangey colour.

"He will be perfectly fine," Albus said with a smile. "A little bit of soot and a small shock that he made it. The shock will fade soon enough," he said.

Arthur's head popped into the fireplace, making Brian jump slightly.

"Hello there, Brian! Henry's arrived here safely. He's a little shocked, I think, but he's fine otherwise!" Arthur said brightly, smiling at Albus and Brian. "He'll be as good as new after a cup of tea."

"Indeed. Enjoy your talk, Arthur. Henry will need to be back by seven. He needs to be at dinner tonight," Albus said.

"Righty-oh! Talk to you later, Albus! Bye Brian," Arthur said then disappeared again.

"Wow, that was amazing," Brian said with a grin.

"Yes, it is quite ingenius. It has made wizarding life a lot easier, instead of having to Apparate everywhere," Albus agreed.

"When do I start with Madam Malkin's? And do I have to sleep here?" Brian asked, eager to see everything that this wonderous place had to offer.

"You can start on Monday morning, if you would like. Madam Malkin has kindly agreed to let you have a few days to get adjusted to everything here. You will not be staying here. There are apartments available in Diagon Alley. If you have any Muggle money, you can exchange it for our currency. I do believe that the Australian dollar is doing quite well, two Sickles for every dollar... You will be able to purchase your own house after six months of living here, that is, if you would like the extra room," Albus said with a smile.

"When will I be able to use the Floo system?" Brian asked eagerly, looking to the fireplace again.

"You will be able to Floo as soon as you have a fireplace and Floo powder in your possession," Albus said, smiling in amusement again. "You may use it now to go back to Madam Malkin's," he said with a nod at Brian's incredulous look. "You can call me on the Floo at any time to ask questions," Albus said. "You may come here to visit Henry, or myself, if you so wish," he added.

Brian nodded, then stood and went to the fireplace, Albus behind him.

"A word of advice, Brian," Albus said seriously. "I suggest that you do not go into Knockturn Alley unless it is absolutely necessary, and preferrably with a wizard or witch. The people there will recognise you as a Muggle immediately, and they will try to mislead and confuse you," Albus said.

"All right. I'll stick to Diagon Alley," Brian said with a grin. "Thanks for this, Albus!"

"You're welcome, Brian. I hope you enjoy your new life," Albus said, then threw the Floo powder into the fire for him.

Before Brian could step in, there was a knock at Albus' door and Albus put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I won't be a moment, Brian. Please wait before you Floo," Albus said, then opened the door. "Good morning, Jacqui," he said, smiling at her. "Please, come in."

"Sorry, I saw you with the two Muggles earlier, but this is really important!" a young woman replied, entering his office.

"It is quite all right," Albus said. "Brian, this is Professor Jacqui Nash. Jacqui, this is Brian. He'll be working at Madam Malkin's for the next year. Jacqui's the new Transfiguration teacher," Albus introduced.

"What happened to the old one?" Brian asked, but was met with an uncomfortable silence. "Never mind... It's nice to meet you," he said, shaking Jacqui's hand and grinning at the brunette.

"Likewise," Jacqui said, giving him her own grin.

"What was the important news you had, Jacqui?" Albus prompted, seeing their hands linger for a little longer than necessary, and the looks they kept giving each other.

It looked like Brian would be making quite a few trips to Hogwarts now...

"Oh! Jayde Weasley... She just managed to transfigure my desk into some _thing_ and I have no idea how she did it, or how to change it back!" Jacqui said. "I'm not even sure she had her wand in her hand either," she muttered.

"Very well. I will be down momentarily. Try to keep the students calm," Albus said, then ushered Jacqui out of the office.

"I should be going. I'll come back later in the week, if you don't mind," Brian said, looking at the door Jacqui had just left through.

"That will be fine," Albus said, a knowing smile on his face.

Brian stepped into the green flames, then Flooed to Madam Malkin's.

Albus left to the Transfiguration classroom. He would really have to get Nivian to test Jayde soon. Her power was coming too quickly, and far too soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _end of this chapter!_

I got to hex things! Do dah, do dah!

Thank you for that mature introduction, Tzal.

You're welcome, I'm available for weddings too! (Bows)

I don't think people would let you ruin their wedding. You'd be too annoyed that you couldn't eat the cake!

Maybe... Why do they have to have cake anyways? Why do they have to eat when I'm there? Hide the food, then I can do my speech, have a dance and leave. Then you can all eat again!

You're talking about this like it would actually _happen_... It wouldn't!

Yes it would! People LOVE me! I swear they do! Really, I get lots of fan mail!

Right... Well, maybe if people reviewed, then you can see how much fan mail you supposedly get!

REVIEW! Send me fan mail! You don't have to talk about the chapter at all! Well, you'd have to talk about the parts that **I'm** in, of course! But other than that, you should be okay... Well, you might want to comment on that chocolate torte. Or Jayde's power... But you can just comment on how great I am! That's just as good - even better, really!

I swear his ego's going to be bigger than a planet soon...

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!_)


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Don't sue me!

(a/n: _Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!_

_Previously: Ginny and Draco wake up in the House and find out that they can't leave for a year, when their training is finished. Merlin shows them how the world goes into a decline, and they agree to stay at the House. They do yoga and meditate, not knowing they are being watched through a two-way mirror. Evan and Evelyyn watch them after they finish their first part of training, then go to check on Tzal and Stella. Molly cooks a feast, making a deal with Fred and George to sell her products. Apparently, Molly's chocolate torte is an aphrodisiac, too. Henry and Brian go to Hogwarts after meeting Madam Malkin in Diagon Alley. They meet Jayde, who is a first year now. After signing their contracts, Albus suggests for Henry to meet with Arthur to get an understanding of how wizards perceive Muggles. Before Brian can use the Floo to get to Madam Malkin's, Jacqui Nash, the new Transfiguration teacher, comes into Albus' office, worried about something that Jayde created. Brian and Jacqui obviously like each other, but Albus gets Jacqui to return to her class, and Brian Floo's to Madam Malkin's._

_I'm almost done! I hope you enjoy everything that happens!_

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"There is no need for you to be scared, Jayde. It is not painful," Albus assured her with a smile.

Jayde nodded solemnly, just grateful she hadn't been expelled. She hadn't _meant_ to change Professor Nash's table into a small round, green, horned monster. The fact that it had one eye hadn't helped either. Her Muggle-born classmates knew immediately that it was a character from _Monsters Inc._, but no one had time to explain that to Professor Nash, who had left the room faster than a Firebolt.

Albus had returned to the classroom and on seeing the 'monster', laughed softly before changing it back. He'd then requested to talk to Jayde. Petrified that she was going to get expelled, or detention, Jayde had followed him quietly, wondering what her parents would say.

Surprising her, Albus had just told her that he wanted someone to test her power. Jayde had agreed, but was shocked to hear the clock stop chiming, the bell stop ringing and the various birds stop chirping. It seemed that everything around them had stopped. Everything was still, except for the single white candle sitting on Dumbledore's table.

"You just need to walk to the candle. I will be right behind you," Albus said, smiling again.

She nodded again, then walked towards the candle, holding her breath. As the white hole seemed to grow, Jayde shut her eyes tightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can open your eyes now, dear," Nivian said kindly, smiling down at her.

Jayde opened her eyes and stared at the _whiteness_ of everything around her. She looked behind to Albus, who had changed slightly. Recognising his face from her wizard cards, Jayde's mouth fell open.

"Merlin?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Merlin chuckled softly, then nodded.

"I am quite pleased that you recognised me. You have been enjoying chocolate frogs, I presume?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye, much like the one Albus often had.

"Yes," Jayde said, still shocked that _Merlin_ was standing behind her.

"Come with me, dear," Nivian said, taking Jayde's hand and leading her down a corridor.

Nivian! Where's... Oh! Jayde, I didn't know you were here! Tzal said cheerfully, smiling at her.

"Hello, Tzal," Jayde said with a frown, her head cocked to one side as she scrutinized him. "You're ... different," she said.

You noticed?! Not even Ginny and Draco noticed! Jeez, I'll have to get them for that! Tzal said with a grin.

"You seem sad too," Jayde murmured, almost as if she hadn't heard him.

"Nivian, I think Jayde needs to be tested. Now," a girl said, appearing beside Nivian.

Jayde looked at the older girl, her eyes wide in surprise and recognition.

"I think that you are right, Evelyyn," Nivian said, waving a hand over Jayde's forehead.

Before she could say anything, Jayde's eyes closed and she drooped slightly, asleep. Tzal floated her into the testing room, then looked to Nivian and Evelyyn.

Where's Evan? Tzal asked.

"In the training room," Nivian replied.

"I'll stay here. Tell Evan I'll be by in a few hours," Evelyyn said, looking at Jayde.

Tzal just nodded and floated out of the room, the door closing behind him.

Nivian looked to Evelyyn. "You do realise the consequences if she tells everyone who you are?"

"Yes, I know. I'm not erasing her memory, she'll need it later on," Evelyyn replied criptically.

"Very well," Nivian replied, sighing softly.

Evelyyn placed her hand on Jayde's forehead and watched as Jayde woke up, looking at them through eyes that were far older than her eleven-year-old age.

"Ladies, doth thou ken my love?" 'Jayde' asked.

"Thy name may aide us, lady," Evelyyn replied, not seeming surprised at the change.

"Juliette," Jayde replied, nodding her head gracefully.

"I thought so," Evelyyn murmured. "My guest needs to come in," she said to Nivian.

"I had wondered why you brought him, and at this particular time," Nivian mused, leaving the room quickly.

In less than a minute, Nivian returned, Colin beside her.

"Is that Jayde? What's she doing here? Where's Charlie and Ellen?" Colin asked quickly, too quick for any answers to be supplied.

At hearing his voice, Juliette jumped up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I have missed thee so," she murmured, smiling at him lovingly.

Colin stared in surprise, and didn't notice when Nivian placed her hand over his forehead until he fell asleep. Evelyyn repeated the action, and Colin opened his eyes, staring down at Juliette with eyes a few years older than hers.

"Juliette?" he asked, hugging her and swinging her around. "My love, I have been searching for thee!" he said, hugging her again.

"I know, Romeo," Juliette said lovingly.

"Excuse me," Evelyyn said, the star-crossed lovers looking at her. "Now that you have found each other, it would be wise for you to control their power bursts. You have seen the world through their eyes, and it is necessary for them to be restrained properly. If it is released before due time, then the world will not benefit from it."

"Consider it done, Lady," Juliette said with a slight curtsy.

"I must also warn you that it is not appropriate for you to air your love at this age. It is illegal to be with one under the age of sixteen," Evelyyn informed them.

"They will stop true love?" Romeo asked.

"Nay, they do not. True love has the ability to wait, as is the case with you. You have both waited centuries to be together. Now that you are together, surely a few years until Jayde is of age will not hurt?" Evelyyn countered.

"Very well. We shall wait," Romeo and Juliette said reluctantly.

"I thank both of you," Evelyyn said, then placed her hands on their foreheads.

Colin and Jayde let go of each other and Nivian woke them up.

"Colin? What are you doing here? Are you getting tested too?" Jayde asked, smiling at him.

"I think I must be," Colin replied with his own smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny kept her eyes closed, wishing that she hadn't woken up, and wishing that she could just fall back to sleep again. She felt Draco stirring beside her, and sighed inwardly, knowing that he'd soon start complaining about the early hour, just as he had for the past few weeks.

_Gin! It's way too early! Why'd you have to wake up for?_ Draco whined, rolling over and looking at her through sleep-ridden eyes.

_I asked myself the same damned thing_, Ginny muttered as she dressed, quite annoyed at his whinging.

Both of you stop it. No one's awake enough to deal with this this early in the morning. Go get breakfast; you'll feel better then, Tzal said, shooing them out of the room once Draco had finished getting changed.

Tzal grumbled to himself then gave himself a small shake and followed them down to the dining room.

Ginny sat at the table, wishing that she could hear something about the real world. There were no newspapers here, nor a wireless. No information came in at all. Someone could have died and she wouldn't have known about it! She was getting restless, bored, and annoyed. After only four weeks, Ginny just wanted to go _home_.

Nivian walked in, immediately sensing the tension in the room. Had she been a few hundred years younger, she would have left the room just as quietly as she had entered. Unfortunately, she knew that unresolved feelings never produced good results in the House, so she sat between Ginny and Draco, taking a cup of herbal tea.

"Would you be able to explain what is going on in a calm and rational manner?" she asked them quietly, keeping her voice calm and soothing.

"Probably not," Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Considering I have no idea what's going on, I doubt it," Draco added.

Oh, I know! Pick me! Tzal yelled, floating up and down and waving his arms about.

"Tzal," Nivian warned, levelling him with a single withering look.

Tzal stopped jumping up and down and quietly floated down to Ginny, his head hung.

"How did you **do** that?" Ginny asked, looking at Tzal in surprise.

"I have respect for him, and he respects me. Of course, there's always the fact that I know how to make him a normal _non-talking_ wand," Nivian said, a smirk on her face.

Tzal stiffened and floated out of the room as fast as he possibly could.

Ginny laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Feeling better?" Nivian asked with a smile.

Ginny sighed and nodded, looking down at her hands on her lap.

"Sorry about before," she murmured. "I'm just feeling restless and ... _something_. Oh, I don't know."

"Come with me," Nivian said, offering her an understanding smile.

Ginny nodded and followed Nivian out of the room, sending Draco an apologetic look. Once they were both gone, Tzal floated back into the room warily.

"So, she can make you into a normal wand, huh?" Draco asked, smirking at him.

Oh, shut up, Tzal muttered, setting himself down on the chair beside Draco.

Draco's eyes widened as Tzal turned himself into a human. His brown hair had grown longer, now past his shoulders. Again, it was pulled into a loose ponytail. His blue eyes lit up when he saw the food in front of him and Tzal eagerly grabbed a mug of coffee.

"Are you sure you should be drinking coffee?" Draco asked.

"Probably not," Tzal said, sipping at it and grimacing at the taste. "Eww. Give me hot chocolate any day!" He started to hume a tune as he grabbed a crumpet. "Can't believe you two are arguing already. It's been what, a month? You're supposed to be training and all," he said, munching the crumpet with a look of pure delight onhis face. "Gods, this tastes good," he muttered, then continued. "And then you argue because you can't learn to keep your mouth shut!" Tzal said.

"You think this is **my** fault?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"Pretty much," Tzal said with a brief nod. "You obviously didn't see that you're whining in the morning is really pissing Ginny off. She can't help the time she wakes up, and she can't help the fact that you wake up at the same, yet every day for the past **month** you've complained about it. Honestly, mate. Whinge once or twice and **get over it**!"

"I can't believe I'm getting advice from a **wand**," Draco muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, just be thankful you're getting advice!" Tzal said, pointing a piece of crust from toast at him.

"It can't **all** be my fault! I mean, yeah, I get that the whinging is annoying, but still..."

"No, the rest of it is just Ginny herself. She's getting annoyed at being in the House. Ginny's worried about the family too, since there's no way for her to contact them here," Tzal said with a shrug. "Is that all you want? I am _really_ hungry," he said, taking another piece of toast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nivian led Ginny down a corridor and into a nearby room, closing the door behind them.

_All white,_ Ginny thought to herself with a sigh. _Why is there no __**colour**__ in this place?_

"Colours generate a particular emotion. The white colour can seem a bit boring and wearing at first, but you do get used to it after a while," Nivian replied.

"What do you mean they generate emotions?" Ginny asked, frowning.

"Colours affect the way you feel. For example, the colour green represents life, growth and fertility. It usually makes people feel safe," Nivian said, a green ball of light appearing and flowing into Ginny's body.

She felt herself smile, and it felt as if a large blanket was wrapped around her, protecting her from the world.

"However, green can also represent jealousy, greed and a lust for money," Nivian added, a darker green orb appearing and shooting into Ginny.

Her gut clenched as jealousy coursed through her. Greed filled her body and mind; she wanted more money, more clothes, more of **everything**!

"Red is interpreted as blood, danger and strength on one hand, passion, love and desire on another," Nivian continued, two red balls appearing, one lighter than the other.

The darker one shot into Ginny, and she wanted war, she wanted the strength of fighting to fill her. Then she could almost literally smell and taste blood. It seemed to cover her hands, her body, her face, staining her entire body red. The lighter ball flowed into her, replacing the blood with lust, her body soaring as desire pulsed through her. Love for Draco filled her body and she felt like she could fly up with the clouds.

"A dull yellow colour can be interpreted as sickness, caution, and decay. Light yellow, on the other hand, is associated with joy, intellect and, sometimes, food," Nivian said, two yellow orbs appearing, one darker than the other.

As before, the dark one shot into Ginny, filling her with the emotion it was associated with. She felt weak, sickness flowing through her body. She was too weak to stand properly, it felt like her body was decaying from the inside out. Falling to her knees, caution took over her mind and she was careful not to let anyone near her. She was too cautious to breathe in properly. The second orb flowed into her. Joy at being alive filled her body and she stood, a bright smile on her face. Knowledge came at her from every direction, her mind sharp and clear. A sudden urge for food overcame Ginny and she heard her stomach growling at her.

"Neither dark blue, nor light blue represent anything bad, but both are different from each other. Dark blue," Nivian said, a dark blue orb appearing, "represents integrity, seriousness and expertise. Light blue, on the other hand," a light blue orb appeared, glowing softly, "has healing properties, promotes tranquility, and increases understanding," Nivian said. She continued, even as the dark blue orb flew ito Ginny. "Blue also has its own meanings. It symbolises trust, loyalty and wisdom, just to name a few," Nivian said with a small smile.

Honesty flowed through Ginny and she gave a nod, seriousness following next. Expertise seemed to pulse through her with every move and motion she made. The light blue orb flowed into Ginny. Her doubts were eased and her negative thoughts were replaced with understanding. They needed to be in the House. It was neccessary, she realised, a calm coming over her.

"Black is associated with elegance, power and formality. The negative aspects it associates with are death, evil, and fear," Nivian said, two identically jet black orbs appearing.

The first one pushed into Ginny. Fear filled her body and images of Tom and Harry ran through her mind. She shivered, cowering on the floor. The feeling of evil increased and she began to rock with the emotion. Death beckoned to her, even as the second orb flew into her. Power filled her, reassuring her of her own strength. She stood, no longer afraid, elegance shown with every action she made. Formality had her bowing her head respectfully to Nivian, who just smiled as if it amused her.

The feelings faded, but Nivian continued on to the last colour.

"White shows light, goodness, and innocence. White is a perfect colour. It can balance out or enhance the other colours. Faith and purity are also associated with white," Nivian said, and for a moment, the room seemed to pulse with the simple blinding colour that was white.

Ginny sat on the floor and nodded.

"You **did** ask," Nivian said with a smile, offering a hand to help her up.

"I know," Ginny said with a sigh. "I should go apologise to Draco now," she murmured, rubbing her face with a tired sigh.

"Today is Sunday, you should have the day off and rest. Spend some time with your husband. You will both benefit from it," Nivian said knowingly, smiling at Ginny as she opened the door for her.

Ginny returned her smile tentatively, then went back to the dining room. Tzal was a wand again, groaning at how full he felt. Nivian led him away, Tzal complaining about indigestion the entire time. Draco looked at Ginny, worry etched on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, standing and hurrying over to her.

Not replying, Ginny just hugged him. Draco was slightly perplexed, but returned her hug, a smile on his face.

"Sorry for being cold to you before," she said, kissing him tenderly.

"I'm sorry for whinging all the time. I'll try to stop," Draco replied, looking sheepish.

"Nivian's given us the day off," Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh, has she now?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised. "Well I think I should meditate for a few hours, then do some yoga and martial arts, and then read the nutrition books," he said, smirking as Ginny scowled at him.

"Fine, you do that. I'll be in our room getting undressed," she said with a laugh, hurrying away before he could say anything. Draco was running after her in a moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George had sold out of the chocolate torte in less than two hours. They weren't too surprised, considering what they'd done in order to get it advertised, but Molly was estatic.

Arthur looked at the empty torte stand, wondering if he should be happy or annoyed that so many people had bought them. It was his day off, he'd been waiting in a line for nearly three hours and he hadn't even been able to get _near_ the damned stand to get a torte!

Molly's cookies had done just as well, as had the homemade apple sauce, and the chocolate-chip muffins. Arthur was happy for her, but he really wanted another piece of chocolate torte. He hadn't been allowed in the kitchen since they'd started to sell!

Sighing, Arthur went over to the counter, where Fred and George were busy trying to serve their customers. He helped out as much as he could, still sour about not getting any torte.

When business started to finally die down after a few hours, Arthur said goodbye to Fred and George, Apparating back to the Burrow.

"Is that you, Arthur?" Molly asked with a bright smile as she came out of the kitchen.

Despite his disappointment, Arthur couldn't help but smile at his lovely wife. She had flour on her forehead, her cheeks were flushed from the kitchen's heat, and she was smiling at him as if she was the luckiest woman in the world.

"You look lovely, dear," Arthur murmured, kissing her cheek.

Molly blushed brightly, smiling at him.

"I have a gift for you," she said, suddenly feeling shy.

She couldn't believe that she was still shy with him after all of these years. Molly felt like she had when she'd first seen him in his Quidditch robes, giddy and giggling.

Arthur thought for a minute, going through his mental list to see if there was an occassion he'd accidentally missed. Molly smiled at his expression, then grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. A chocolate torte was sitting on the table, his name on the top in chocolate icing.

"Thank you for being so patient with me," Molly said, kissing him.

Arthur just stared at the chocolate torte, grinning broadly.

"You mean I stood in line for three hours, and you were here making one for me?"

"You stood in a line for my cake?" Molly asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course!" Arthur said with another grin.

He kissed his wife tenderly, sitting in front of the torte and cutting them both a piece each. Molly just smiled and took the offered slice, sitting across from him.

"Would you stand in line for the roast I'm cooking tonight?"

"With apple sauce?" Arthur asked, his mouth already watering at the thought. "Definitely."

"What about for the vanilla slice that's for dessert?" she asked, a grin on her face.

"Yes!" Arthur said, overjoyed at the fact he was getting to desserts in one day.

"Would you stand in a line for me?" Molly asked, giggling when Arthur looked at her.

"Love, I'd camp out for months to just get a kiss from you. Then I'd Apparate away with you so no one else could tempt you away from me," Arthur said seriously, kissing her.

Her heart full with love, Molly kissed him back and led him upstairs for the second time that week.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna looked at John, who was chatting away to Oliver eagerly. She smiled slightly, then called both of them over.

"We're ahead of schedule for this month's issue. You can both have today off," she said.

"But it's the middle of the week," John said, surprised.

"I know that," Luna said, grinning at him. "You don't really want to spend this lovely day stuck inside, do you? Go meet with your lady friend," she said, shooing him over to the Floo.

Oliver laughed as John was pushed into the green flames, then folded his arms and looked at Luna.

"You too, Ol. Anthony's been lonely without Ginny and Draco here. Take him out for ice cream, and show Becca the wizarding park. She'll love it," Luna said, waving him away.

"You can't stay here when you're telling us to leave," Oliver said, grinning at her.

"I'm just finishing this letter, then I'll be leaving too. Have a good day with your family," Luna said, smiling.

Oliver's heart filled at the word 'family', then Apparated with a small pop.

Luna replied to the letter, then out her robe off and Apparated to her house.

"Lu, that you?" Neville asked, grinning at her as he walked out of the greenhouse. "What are you doing home so early?" he asked, looking at his watch to ensure he had the right time.

"I gave everyone the day off," Luna said with a smile.

She kissed her husband lightly, then looked over his shoulder curiously.

"What are you working on?" she asked.

"A new breed of snapdragon," Neville said, grinning broadly. "I'd show it to you, but it's a bit testy and might bite you," he said, rubbing his own bite marks subconsciously.

"Do you want to go out for lunch with me?" Luna asked.

"Remember what happened last time we went out for lunch?" he replied, looking uneasy.

Luna remembered very well. The waiter had not been happy when Neville had accidentally spilt his pumpkin soup all over his new robes, and they'd had to replace a dinner set after he'd bumped into a table.

"I can order out then," Luna said happily.

Neville sighed in relief and nodded gratefully.

"Okay. Thanks, Lu," he said, kissing her cheek.

Grinning, Luna went to Floo the Chinese restaurant, and Neville went back into the greenhouse to calm the snapdragon down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is your class going, Henry?" Albus asked him with a smile.

"Really well," Henry said, grinning. "They're all so eager to learn about Muggles, it's disconcerting. I'm almost can't wait until it's the end of the week," he said with a small laugh.

"That is understandable, but you will find that the months go by very fast," Albus said, smiling. "The student's curiosity is quite founded. You and Brian are the first Muggles to enter our world and be allowed to stay since we first started interbreeding," Albus said.

Henry looked surprised about that for a moment, then looked genuinely honoured at the fact.

"You had a lot to do with it, didn't you?" Henry asked Albus, remembering how the power he'd had over the Cooper guy.

"Partly," Albus replied cryptically, a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't bother asking him what he means," Severus said from his place beside Henry. "He never gives out straight answers," he muttered.

Henry just nodded, Albus chuckling heartily.

Brian looked over at Albus for a moment, then returned his attention to Jacqui.

"So how was your week? Did Jayde do anything else?" he asked.

"My week was fine. Oddly enough, she hasn't done anything. It's like she's just repressing all of this power she has," Jacqui said, shaking her head. "I've been trying to get her to do wandless magic, but she refuses to even try."

"Professor Nash," Albus said, interrupting their conversation. "I would like to speak with you after dinner. Brian, you can come too and Floo back to your apartment," he added.

"All right," Brian said with a nod.

Jacqui nodded too, then returned to her dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzal grumbled at the fact that he was training at six on a Friday morning, but then Evelyyn shot a hex at him and he didn't have time to grumble, quickly putting up a barrier. She shot a hex at the 'person' he was guarding, then shot another one at him. He was quick, but he wasn't _that_ quick, especially while in this mortal form. Tzal hit the ground in a Full Body bind. He returned to his wand form.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Tzal," Evelyyn said.

How the heck am I supposed to guard something that isn't real? I've seen blades of grass with more personality than this stupid bag! Tzal muttered, shooting a hex at the dummy beside him.

"I can make it real if you like. How about an ignorant Muggle, whinging and complaining and fainting at every spell you use? You can try to explain at every interval that you're not just a voice in their head, and that magic is real. Is that what you want to do this early in your training?" Evelyyn asked, smirking down at him.

Fine. You win, Tzal muttered.

"Good. Now return to your human form and we'll continue. You need to be able to hold this form for at least five hours straight while hexing, or else you'll be useless," Evelyyn said.

Tzal usually would have complained about how harsh her words were, but he understood that she was trying to get him angry enough to do exactly that. He returned to human form and tied his hair back quickly, facing her.

"Bring it on," he said with a grin.

Evelyyn smirked and shot a spell at the dummy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco rolled over, waking up before Ginny for once. He grinned at her still sleeping form, kissing her temple softly. Ginny woke up moments later, and looked at him.

"What are you so happy about?" she murmured, yawning.

"We managed to sleep in after seven," he said.

"Well, considering how long you kept me up last night, I'm not surprised," Ginny drawled.

"**I** kept _you_ up, did I?" Draco asked, smirking at her.

"That's the story I'm sticking to," Ginny said with a nod. "We better go check in with Nivian," she said, sitting up and grabbing her shirt from the floor.

Draco ran a finger along her spine, watching as she shivered.

"Sure you want to leave so soon? It is a Sunday after all," he murmured, hugging her from behind.

"Tempting," Ginny said, pretending to think about it for a while.

Draco chuckled against her skin, taking off her shirt and trailing kisses along her.

Tzal, you up to being a messenger for us? Draco asked.

My eyes are shut and I'm not coming back in here for the rest of the day. Open my drawer, Tzal said, shaking his head.

Light flooded Tzal's drawer and he screwed his eyes shut, flying out and towards the door. After hitting into the bedpost a few times, Tzal opened one eye warily and flew straight at the door, not daring to look around him.

I swear they still have the hormones of teenagers, he muttered, shaking himself all over.

"Did you expect anything less?" Merlin asked, laughing lightly.

Probably should have expected they'd be like this when Lirale and Elaril are still going at it after so long, Tzal muttered.

He changed into a human in the blink of an eye, Merlin nodding, impressed at his action.

"Well, Evelyyn says I have to train to be in my human form, so I'll be in the dining room!" Tzal said cheerfully, walking down the corridor.

"You can stop worrying now, love," Nivian said, touching Merlin's shoulder and smiling at him.

"You would think I would be able to stop worrying about people, after living with them for so long, but it is one fault I fear I will never lose," Merlin said with a sigh.

"Then embrace it and do not fear it," Nivian said with another smile. "They will be all right, you know that."

Merlin sighed again and nodded, hugging her. With a murmured word, they disappeared to their room.

"Everyone's in love! Make me feel left out, why don't you?" Tzal muttered, then grabbed a crumpet and a cup of tea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early Wednesday morning, Nivian watched as Ginny and Draco began their meditation. They slipped into a trance as easily as they took their next breath. Smiling, Nivian left the room, knowing they would be fine with Evelyyn watching over them.

Evelyyn watched Draco and Ginny for a moment, then sat facing them, her hands on their foreheads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Ginny asked Draco, looking around at the place they were in.

A light grey mist surrounded them. Words and images appeared then faded in an instant. Ginny looked at Draco and saw that he was glowing silver. Looking at herself, Ginny saw that she was glowing gold.

"You are in the third plane of existence," a voice replied behind them.

They turned to see Evelyyn, smiling at them. She was shining brightly, pure white light pulsing around her evenly, almost as if it was in time with her heartbeat.

"The _third _plane? What happened to the second one?" Ginny asked.

"You mastered the second plane years ago," Evelyyn said, smiling again. "You remember what happened after McGonagall made you cut yourself?" she asked.

"We answered those questions in her mind," Draco replied.

"No, not in Ginny's mind," Evelyyn replied, shaking her head. "You both went to the second plane of existence. Since you have proved your love for one another, you are able to return there in a moment. The third plane called the mental plane and deals directly with thought," Evelyyn said. "If you do not say what you think, then the words or images will appear here for all to see," she said.

An image of Evan appeared and she smiled, waving a hand through the image and watching as it wafted away.

Ginny's family appeared in the mist and she took a step towards them, even though she knew that they weren't real. They faded away and she looked at Draco.

"I miss them," she murmured.

"I know, love. I miss them too," Draco replied, hugging her as best as he could in his astral form.

Words appeared near Evelyyn, but they disappeared quickly.

"Do we need to do a quest here too?" Ginny asked after taking a moment to regain her composure.

"No, it is not necessary in this plane. However, you will need to show that thoughts do not govern your actions. You both need to stay here for an hour's duration without leaving this area. If you get lost in the mist, you may not be able to return," Evelyyn said sternly. "Just remember that everything here comes from _your_ thoughts," she said, then disappeared into the fog.

Ginny and Draco sat down in the mist and started to meditate. For fifteen minutes, pure fear kept their thoughts at bay, yet as they started to relax into the meditation, their thoughts began to return, accompanied by words and images. Ginny focused on her breathing, even as her mind drifted to her family.

"Ginny," Molly said, smiling at her.

Surprised that she could see even with her eyes closed, Ginny tried to ignore her mother's image.

"Why don't you come over here? I've made your favourite dessert," Molly cajoled.

"No," Ginny said forcefully, her mother disappearing into the mist.

Draco was having an equally hard time trying to get thoughts of his mother out of his head. Once he finally did, he turned to look at Ginny, finding that the mist had crept between them. He had no idea where she was. He started to panic, and images of Ginny bloodied and in pain surrounded him. He calmed himself down after a moment, then stayed where he was. He didn't want to get lost in the mist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evelyyn watched their struggles quietly, not moving to help or reassure them once. Evan held her hand when Ginny stood up, only releasing her when Ginny had sat again, returning to her meditation.

"You should not hold me here when you are as eager to see them complete their training as I am!" Evelyyn hissed.

"I know, love. But if you do return, then they won't complete their training, will they?" Evan replied practically.

She glowered at him for a moment, **really **disliking it when he was practical, and even worse, when he was _right_ about it. Evelyyn relented, sighing with a nod.

"Very well," she said, hugging him to her.

"I saw the image you had of me," Evan murmured, grinning at her.

"It was just your face," Evelyyn said, blushing.

"You remember what we were doing when I looked like that, don't you?" he said, chuckling against her skin when she tried to come up with a lame excuse.

"Evan, I swear you are going to get us kicked out of here," she said, knowing how lame it was, yet not wanting him to stop.

"I guess you're right," Evan replied, moving away from her.

She glared at him then grabbed his astral bodsy, pulling him back to her.

"I told you not to tease me on the upper planes," she growled.

"I wasn't teasing you," Evan replied, holding his hands up.

Evelyyn glared again then dropped him. He fell through the planes and landed in his body with a bump.

In the House, Evan started laughing softly, then grabbed their wands and went to his room. Nivian and Merlin watched him curiously, but didn't ask anything, simply returning to watching their charges.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mist between them faded away, and Ginny turned to see Draco unharmed. Relief washed through her and she hurried over to him, hugging him as best as she could in their astral bodies.

_You scared me_. Words floated above Ginny's head before she had time to say them.

Grinning, Draco kissed her forehead, words appearing near him.

_Me too, love._

A small cough was heard beside them, words disappearing before they had the chance to read them. Ginny and Draco grinned at Evelyyn guiltily, then stopped hugging and turned to look at her.

"Your hour is up. Return to the Earth plane," she instructed, touching their foreheads.

Ginny and Draco disappeared, and before more words could appear, Evelyyn disappeared to give Evan a good scolding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nivian helped Ginny and Draco stand, well aware of how they would be feeling after the time they had just spent in the third plane.

"How long were we in there?" Ginny asked in confusion, seeing their shadows stretching across the wall.

When they had started to meditate, their shadows had barely been away from them!

"Four hours," Nivian replied. "It will take a while for you to differentiate between the times. An hour on this plane is approximately fifteen minutes there, but it does change with each plane you visit," she informed them.

"You should continue your studies now," Merlin advised them, ushering them out of the room quickly.

_I can't believe this. Twenty years old and still studying_, Draco grumbled.

Ginny laughed, knowing he was more worried about his age rather than the studying part.

_Well, I'm almost twenty and studying too, love. A lot of people our age are studying too,_ she said, grinning at him.

_But they're not studying to become parents, are they?_ Draco pointed out, smirking.

Ginny frowned and shrugged.

"Could be. Come on, I want to read Dr. Seuss again," Ginny said with a laugh, pulling him to the library.

"I pity our poor child, having to eat green eggs and ham," Draco said, laughing at the face Ginny gave him.

"Nothing wrong with green eggs and ham, as long as you don't think about it," Ginny said.

_I like green eggs and ham! I like them, Sam I am!_ Tzal sang. Hmm. I should be a singer, don't you think?

"No way! Even more people will be out to kill us then!" Ginny said, shaking her head.

I'm not **that** bad! Tzal muttered, pouting at them.

Draco just raised an eyebrow at him, then grabbed a book off the shelf for Ginny. He sat on the large armchair, Ginny sitting between his legs. They began to read the storybook out loud, calming Tzal down enough to get him to sit and listen eagerly.

_We should try that technique on Tzal sometime, love_, Nivian said with a grin at Merlin.

_It __**does**__ seem effective_, Merlin agreed with a nod. _But you can read it, a wizard of my reputation can't be seen reading a book like that_, he said, laughing at the glare Nivian gave him.

They left the room as silently as they entered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _I hope you liked the chapter. The colour meanings were taken from:_

www (dot) color-wheel-pro (dot) com / color-meaning (dot) html

My singing isn't bad! Someone has to like my singing! ANYONE?!

Uhh... I don't think I've seen Tzal cry before. Well, weddings excluded. (Does anyone know what to do with a crying wand?)

You offer them a tissue and let them cry!

All right. Here's a tissue for you, now have fun crying!

Have fun? What are you, insane? Who has FUN _crying_

People that cry when they're happy?

Well... They don't count!

Righty-oh then! I think Tzal needs reviews and cookies to cheer up.

Thank you to the entire two people who gave me fan mail! To the rest of you ... You'll get what's coming to you! Mainly a lot of acne and no anti-acne gel!

And that's the cue for Tzal to start laughing evilly, but I think he's still too upset about how bad his singing is to do an evil laugh.

My singing ISN'T bad!

Of course it isn't, Tzal. Here's another tissue for you.

_If anyone has any questions or opinions that you want discussed, then please review WITH your email address OR __**sign in**__ and I will try to help!_

_I will try to update the next chapter soon!_

_Thanks again for reading!_)


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Please don't sue me!

(a/n: _Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!_

_Thank you to the readers that pointed out my mistake of McGonagall and Jayde ... They're fixed now and I feel really stupid for not noticing it myself! Apart from those two inconsistencies, nothing else is changed._

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The months went by quickly, and even though Molly was constantly busy with the twins' and selling her new products, she still missed Ginny daily. Her only daughter was getting stronger, both physically and mentally, according to the weekly reports from Albus, and she was proud of that, but it didn't make her miss Ginny any less.

Arthur watched as Molly got distracted, yet again. Fearing that the muffins would burn while she was like that, he went over to her, hugging her.

"You all right, love?" he murmured.

"Fine. Just missing Ginny a lot. It's been seven months," Molly said, sighing.

"I know. I miss her as much as you do. The entire family misses her," Arthur said.

Molly nodded, moving away to get the muffins out of the oven. In minutes, they were all iced and she began to wrap them up, leaving a few for her husband.

Arthur grinned happily as he saw Molly put some aside for him.

"I'll get everyone over for lunch, okay love?" Arthur asked.

"All right," Molly said with a grateful nod.

The Gods knew that she would be too busy with the rest of her children, as well as her grandchildren, to be upset about Ginny.

Arthur hurried over to the Floo, talking with Bill and Charlie first, and then calling Penelope, Katie and Angelica. Hermione answered the fireplace, Cordelia in her arms. Arthur then Flooed Luna, and Anthony. They all agreed to come over in an hour's time.

As Molly finished the muffins, she started preparing sandwiches, vegetables and soup for lunch. Arthur helped as best as he could, eventually leaving to set the table instead.

Bill and Fleur arrived first, Art with them, grumbling about not being at Hogwarts yet. Fleur reminded him that he could go to Beaubaxton, but Art didn't reply, still sore that Jayde was at Hogwarts and he wasn't.

Charlie and Ellen arrived, Ellen looking healthy and happy. She was happy that she'd been well enough to see Jayde off to Hogwarts, and didn't mind that she'd already been called in to see Dumbledore twice. Her daughter was powerful, that much had been evident since she was a baby. Both Charlie and Ellen were looking forward to both of them working with the dragons again.

Penelope arrived with Bliss, telling Molly and Arthur that Percy would be coming a while later. She'd talked to Yego, the house-elf, who had promised to get Percy to the Burrow for lunch, since he had been in a meeting when Penelope had Flooed his office.

Katie and Angelica arrived, immediately going over to talk to Fleur. Hope, Lissa, Roger and Reagan were pulling their fathers along, walking steadily. Fred and George, despite upset about having to close their shop when business was booming, were proud of their children. They just couldn't wait to teach them all of the pranks they knew. Along with lessons on how not to get caught, or if the need be, how to get out of a punishment from your mother.

Ron and Hermione arrived next, Cordelia asleep in her baby bouncer. She soon woke to the sound of her cousins, and began bouncing along the floor happily, gurgling as Art and Bliss called her name. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, talking quietly as they watched their daughter carefully.

Luna and Neville Apparated to the kitchen, coming inside. Ron and Hermione started talking to Neville about his parents, and his advances in Herbology, while Luna and Molly talked in the kitchen.

Everyone was seated within minutes of arrival, and Luna helped Molly serve lunch. They ate, talking to each other over the table, trying not to remember how it had been the last time they'd done this with Draco and Ginny present.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco groaned in annoyance as he woke up early. He looked at Ginny, who was sleeping peacefully, then looked at the time, surprised beyond belief that he'd woken up before her. With a yawn, Ginny woke up. Stretching, she sat up and looked at Draco, who seemed to have gone into shock.

"You all right?" Ginny asked him with a frown.

"I woke up before you," Draco said.

And we're all so happy about it, Tzal grumbled, yawning. Let me out of here, would you? My teddy bear's attacking the lamp again.

Raising her eyebrow, Ginny opened Tzal's drawer. The miniature Mr. Bean teddy was indeed attacking Tzal's lamp.

"Okay, that's more than slightly odd," Ginny drawled.

"I'll say. When did it happen before?" Draco asked, looking over Ginny's shoulder.

While they were preoccupied, Tzal changed into human form and sat on the bed without alerting them to his presence.

"A few days ago. Something about him trying to hibernate and the light keeps him awake," Tzal said.

"Hey!" Ginny said, pulling the sheet up. "Warn us when you do that!" she growled.

"More fun this way," Tzal said with a shrug. "Who's up for breakfast?" he asked cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling at them.

"My god. Your eyes even twinkle like Albus' do," Draco groaned.

"Really? I've been trying to get them to do that for ages!" Tzal said, grinning. "Must be the topic of food that makes them do it," he mused.

"Right... Well, when you turn back into your little wand self, then we can go for food. I'm not getting changed in front of you while you're like that," Ginny said, drawing the sheet around her tighter.

Tzal rolled his eyes and turned back to his normal wand self.

I'm not little! he protested, folding his arms.

"Of course not," Ginny replied, smirking at him as she changed into her white clothing.

Tzal muttered under his breath, then poked Draco's arm.

Hurry up would you? I'm hungry! he whined.

Draco pulled the white tunic and pants on, and then opened the door for a very eager Tzal.

"Thank you!" Tzal said with a mocking bow as he walked out of the room.

He practically ran down to the dining room.

"Don't run in the house!" Ginny called after him.

Tzal just laughed and sat down at the table. Pouring a glass of juice, he grabbed a crumpet and buttered it quickly.

"You better chew that properly. You'll get indigestion again," Draco said as he sat next to Tzal.

"Don't care," Tzal said between chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Ginny admonished, hitting him on the head lightly.

"Jeez, you two are in parental mode this morning, aren't you?" Tzal asked with a smirk, drinking his juice.

Ginny just glowered at him. Tzal decided to listen to them, and ate his food slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're both progressing very well," Nivian said a few days later.

Draco and Ginny had just returned from the Buddhic plane: wisdom. They simply nodded at her statement, still in awe. Tzal walked into the room, and then looked at them with a smirk.

"Told you that you'd have an interesting morning," he said, winking at them.

"I think they need a moment to regain their composure, Tzal. Come, tell me what spells you've been working on this week," Nivian said, leading him out of the room again.

It took a few hours for Draco and Ginny to return from their trance-like state. They finally stood up and left the room, going to where Tzal and Nivian were still talking.

"I think Nivian's ears are going to drop off if you keep talking to her like this, Tzal," Ginny said with a grin.

"Nice to see you too," Tzal said, folding his arms in a huff.

"It's quite all right," Nivian said with a light laugh. "I enjoy talking with Tzal as much as I ever did," she said.

"I'm glad someone appreciates my conversation!" Tzal said, grinning at Nivian.

"I appreciate it when your conversation involves something other than food," Draco piped up, smirking.

"You're both ganging up on me! Nivian!" Tzal whined, pointing at Draco and Ginny.

Draco and Ginny laughed, then hugged Tzal tightly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you two okay? You've never hugged me before," Tzal said, still hugging them back.

"Keep complaining and we'll get Nivian to take away your food privileges," Ginny said with a laugh, hugging him again.

Tzal shut up quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Headmaster!" Jayde called, hurrying over to Albus as he was opening his office stairway.

"Yes, Jayde?" he asked, smiling at her.

She didn't answer until she was inside Albus' office.

"Juliette's been talking to me in class again," Jayde said with a sigh.

"Juliette," Merlin said sternly.

"I have done no wrong," Juliette said defensively, folding her arms. "Romeo is doing the same!"

"And that makes it right for you to do the same thing?" Merlin asked with a pointed look. "Honestly, with the amount of time you two have spent on the Earth, I would have thought that you would know better than that."

Juliette flushed guiltily, then sighed.

"I am _bored_," she said. "I have nothing to occupy my time. I do not know why thee allows her to continue her tutelage! We art more powerful than any of the mortals here," Juliette said.

A knock at the door had Juliette retreating back into Jayde.

"Come in," Albus called.

Moody entered the office and glanced at Jayde for a moment, both of his eyes focusing on her subconsciously. As he realised what he was seeing, Moody stared at her in shock.

"You know who the other spirit is?" Moody asked Albus.

"Yes, I am quite aware of who she is," he replied, an amused smile on his face.

"I have not left, thou dost know!" Juliette growled.

"Indeed. You are still in trouble Juliette, so do not use that tone with me," Merlin said sternly.

"Professor? Can you just give her something to do? I can't talk to myself in class anymore, people are getting suspicious," Jayde said.

"The foul mouthed little girls are teasing us too," Juliette said, sounding angry.

"Juliette!" Jayde said, flushing; she hadn't wanted Albus to know about that.

"Both of you desist your quarrelling this instant," Albus said sternly, glaring at Jayde and Juliette. "Juliette, you will start training with Professor Moody every weekend in the arts of defence and weaponry. You will also stop talking to Jayde in public, or when others are nearby," he added. "Jayde, if Juliette doesn't comply with this rule, you will tell me immediately, and she will stop training, and return to the fourth plane for a few more years," Albus said. "Is this understood?"

"Aye, Headmaster," they both replied.

"I will deal with the bullying tonight. Don't worry, I will not mention any names," Albus added at Jayde's pale look. "I will also talk with Romeo," he added when Juliette went to say something. "It's a lovely day outside, try to enjoy it," he said with a friendly smile.

"Yes, Headmaster," Jayde said, hurrying out of his office.

"Romeo and Juliette? Are they really needed, Albus?" Moody asked as he sat across from him.

"More than you realise," Albus muttered, rubbing his eyes wearily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This week is Herbology week, and today I have a very special guest here to talk with you about a new breed of snapdragon," Sprout said, pride filling her voice. "He graduated from Hogwarts, just as you will in a few years' time. Everyone say a big hello to Neville Longbottom!" she said, clapping her hands loudly.

Neville went red at the attention he was getting from the students and his former teacher.

"Hi everyone," he said, giving them all a tentative smile from his seat at the front. "The snapdragon is a very popular Muggle species of plant, because of its looks. The wizarding species however, wasn't discovered until a few months ago. I was in a swampland with my wife, who was looking for Snifflegrobers, and I was attacked by this plant before you," Neville said, indicating to the snoring yellow-orange snapdragon in the pot on the table.

"Did you get any scars?" a boy asked eagerly, grinning.

"Yes, actually," Neville said, his ears going red.

At the students insistence, he showed them the bite marks along his arms, both old and new ones.

"Will it bite us now?" a girl asked, edging away from the plant warily.

"No," Neville said with a smile. "It's quite tame now. I tried various ways to tame the plant, like the ones you will learn about in your third year, but it was very stubborn, and resisted anything I tried to do. I was at dinner a few weeks ago with a friend of mine, who is a dragon breeder in Romania. I pestered him for a while, and he told me how they tamed dragons. With his help, I invented a new way to tame the snapdragon, which proved that it's more animal than plant," Neville said, sounding proud.

"You know a dragon tamer?" someone asked, sounding excited.

"Don't you know a dragon tamer, Jayde?" a girl asked her.

"My father works in Romania. He's the one Neville's talking about," Jayde said with a nod.

"Wouldn't want a daughter like her," a different girl sniggered.

"That's quite enough!" Sprout said with a glare at the girl.

The girl just smirked, satisfied. Sprout was renowned for her tolerance, and the girl knew that she wouldn't get detention, maybe just a few House points taken off. She hadn't counted on Neville being there, though.

"I think a week's detention should suffice," Neville said.

"You're not a teacher, you can't do that," the girl protested quickly.

"I was hoping to wait until dinner, but I suppose now would be fine," Sprout said with a sigh. "Mr. Longbottom is to be your new Herbology teacher. I am retiring at the end of the week," she said, smiling at the class. "You were very lucky to get Mr. Longbottom. He is a very busy and famous man, now that he's discovered a new plant," she added, smiling at her former student with pride.

The same girl sniggered at this. Sprout turned to her, her normal cheerful face fading away to be replaced with one full of anger. She could tolerate a lot of things, but sneering at Herbology was one thing she absolutely detested from students.

"I have had quite enough of you, Kendra! You will receive a week's detention with Professor Snape, and one hundred House points will be deducted for your insolent manner," Sprout snarled, glaring at her.

Kendra paled, then glared at Jayde, as if it was all her fault.

Neville frowned, knowing exactly how bullies worked, having been the victim of one for a lot of his life. He knew that as soon as Kendra caught Jayde out of the class, she would work on her self-esteem, and make her feel completely worthless. He was caught between wanting to help Jayde, and knowing that an adult's influence sometimes did little more than fuel the bully's torments.

"Jayde, stay after class," Neville said.

Sprout glanced at him for a moment, then nodded to Jayde to do as he instructed.

"Yes, Professor Longbottom," Jayde said dutifully.

With a grin at the title, Neville continued to talk about the snapdragon and other plants and adventures he'd been a part of since his graduation from Hogwarts.

The class ended and Kendra pushed Jayde as she left the class. Jayde clenched her jaw, then made her way to the front, where Neville and Poppy were talking.

"Your lesson was very interesting, Neville. I think a few of the students will become Herbologists after your tutelage," Poppy said with a smile.

Neville laughed, then shook his head.

"It would be nice, but I think they're just eager for adventure while they can't play Quidditch," he replied.

"I'll let you talk with Jayde, shall I?" Poppy asked, stepping away.

"It is fine, Poppy. You can stay, I'd like you to contribute," Neville said.

He turned to Jayde and smiled at her.

"How long have they been bullying you, Jayde?" he asked. "I promise not to tell anyone," he added when she shook her head.

"Few weeks," she muttered. "I can handle it though. Don't tell Mum or Dad, please!" she pleaded.

"Calm down, Jayde," Neville said in a soothing tone. "Why did they start teasing you?"

"I started talking to myself during Potions, and Uncle Severus pointed it out," Jayde said.

"Uncle Severus?" Poppy repeated, surprised at the term of affection.

"He's Uncle Draco's step father," Jayde said. "They'll stop their teasing soon enough. If I ignore them, then they'll get bored and stop," she said firmly.

"I told myself that too," Neville said quietly.

"_You_ were bullied?" Jayde asked, incredulous.

Neville nodded solemnly.

"I'm quite clumsy, that's why I sat down for the entire lesson. I was scared of Professor Snape, so that just made my nerves worse when I was in Potions. I was teased for most of my time here at Hogwarts, even though I tried to ignore it. I fought back with both fists and words, but nothing seemed to work," Neville said.

"Why did they stop teasing you?" Jayde asked curiously.

"We graduated," Neville said simply, shrugging. "Now, I'm a world-famous Herbologist, and one of them works at the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley."

"If they do not desist in their teasing, I shall be forced to take action," Juliette said.

"Juliette!" Jayde scolded, then looked to Neville and Poppy, her face red.

"It's all right, Jayde. I've talked to Colin and Romeo. Dumbledore made sure that the teachers knew about you when he realised that Jacqui was trying to get you to release your power," Neville replied.

"He could have told me," Jayde muttered, crossing her arms.

"Juliette, what would you do to stop the bullying?" Poppy asked curiously.

"I would do that which was needed," Juliette replied, a glint in her eye.

Poppy shivered at the malice in her voice, suddenly wishing that she hadn't asked.

"What should I do? If nothing worked for you, then what can I do?" Jayde asked, sitting at her desk, feeling hopeless.

"You're not me, Jayde," Neville replied. "And those bullies are not the same as the ones that bullied me," he added. "Maybe you will think of something that will work. Often, people that bully don't like the person they victimise. It could be because of something they have that the bully doesn't have, but a lot of the time, the bully is just insecure about themselves. They want to feel powerful, and they feel powerful by teasing someone and getting control over them," Neville said.

At this, Jayde sat up and thanked Neville with a hug. She hurried out of the Greenhouses without another word, a look of determination on her face.

"What did I say?" Neville asked Poppy, both of them looking perplexed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry watched the class, a smile on his face. They truly were eager to learn more about Muggles, and the Muggle world. Sometimes he didn't know where to start, there was so much to tell them!

"Open your books on page thirty-five," Henry instructed. "Chapter two is called _Muggles and wizards_. I hope you've all read it, as it was your homework," he said with a grin. "Hands up who didn't read it."

A few people raised their hands guiltily.

"You can start reading out loud to the class then, Nate. Read the first paragraph, then point out any things you think are incorrect. That goes the same for the rest of you. Oh, and both Houses loses ten points for each student who didn't complete their homework," Henry said. "You're all old enough and ugly enough to know better."

Nate paled as Gryffindor house lost fifty points. Clearing his throat, he stood up and started reading the first paragraph.

"Muggles view wizards as old and wizened men, who have large pointed hats, long white or grey beards, and often carry a large staff's of wood that seem to act as their wand would. Most Muggles believe that wizards are fictional characters, " Nate said.

"Stop," Henry said sharply. "Why did I stop him from reading further, Reilly?" he asked, another student who hadn't done his homework.

"Because wizards are fictional?" Reilly asked.

"No. Nate, read the line again, and listen this time, Reilly," Henry said sternly.

"Most Muggles believe that wizards are fictional characters," Nate repeated.

"_Most _Muggles? Why not all of them?" Reilly asked, the answer to Henry's question coming to him as he actually listened to his classmate.

"Very good. Now, why do you think that it says that, Ciara?" Henry asked.

Ciara was yet another student who hadn't done her homework, nor most of the homework for the year. In fact, seeing Ciara in class over the past eight months, Henry was sure that she'd only joined this class to get attention from the males in the class. She was a pretty girl, but she didn't apply herself to the work. She'd spent a few weeks doing her makeup and hair in class, until Henry had taken off a hundred points after asking her the same question five times. Henry tried his best to get her involved in the work because the other students had joined the class due to interest. Just because she wasn't interested, it didn't mean that the others had to be affected by her rude attitude.

"I don't know," Ciara said, sounding offended that she'd been addressed.

Henry's jaw twitched. He was a very patient man, but this _immature_ little _girl_ was _really_ getting on his nerves.

"Fine," Henry said, frustrated. "Everyone, take a break. Ciara, stay behind," he said.

The other students dawdled, obviously wanting to watch or hear what was going to happen. Henry didn't notice the Extendable Ear that one student left in his desk.

"Ciara, why on earth did you join this class if you refuse to do any of the work or participate in class?" Henry asked, straight to the point.

She just shrugged in response.

"That is not an answer. You have stretched my patience very thin, young lady! You will fail this class if you don't pull your socks up and start doing some work! Do you realise what that means? You will _never_ graduate, and you will never get a job that you will like. People care about your _grades_ in the real world, Ciara. They won't matter if you've got a pretty face, because there are hundreds of other girls out there who are prettier than you are. Your looks alone will not get you anywhere," Henry said, his tone softening again.

"This is a stupid subject. I don't give a shit about Muggles," Ciara said, glaring at him, making sure that he knew her statement included Henry himself.

He ignored that part of her comment.

"Then why did you choose to do this class?" Henry asked, looking at her.

Ciara sighed, flipped her hair back and folded her arms with a pout.

"If I have to ask you one more time, I will take away two hundred House points, Ciara," Henry said sternly.

She bit her lip, frowning. Everyone would hate her if that happened...

"I thought Nate would notice me if I was closer to him," she muttered. "I seriously think he's blind or something!"

"I doubt he's blind, he read that paragraph perfectly well," Henry said. "He probably does notice you, but while you're drawing attention to yourself in this way, I don't think he's noticing you for the reasons you want."

Ciara just gave a brief nod for him to continue talking.

"Well, you're losing House points weekly because you haven't been doing the work, so I doubt anyone's happy about that. Since you didn't say anything earlier, that means you're now stuck in this class, and you can't change to a subject that you'd actually enjoy. So what do you think this means?" he asked, looking at her pointedly.

"I have to pass the subject," Ciara said, sighing.

"How are you going to do that?" Henry asked. "Certainly not by drawing on your parchment," he added, indicating to the parchment covered in hearts.

Ciara went bright red, and erased the hearts quickly with her wand.

"I'm going to have to do the work," she said. "I just don't get it most of the time!" she said, pouting.

"That's what the class discussion is for. Ask questions and the others will help you. If they can't help you, or you still don't understand, then you can come to me for help. You are a bright girl, you just need to stop focusing on Nate and how you look when you're around him," Henry said. He continued at Ciara's shocked look, "Honestly, most guys don't really care what you look like. If you're hygienic and presentable, that's usually enough for them."

"Yeah, right. What about all those girls in _Playwizard_? They're beautiful and guys like them!" Ciara protested.

"Exactly, guys _like_ them. Although, with the girls in _Playwizard_, I don't think that guys use their brains," Henry said, a flush tainting his cheeks. "They don't love them like they could love other girls. Now, if you are quite finished, we can return to the original topic of conversation about you failing this class," he added sternly.

"I'll do the work, and I'll listen in class," Ciara said quickly.

"Good. I will hold you to that statement, Ciara. I don't want to see any of my students fail," Henry said.

Sighing, he went to open the door where the other students were waiting, crowded around the Extendable Ear.

"Give me that," Henry said, holding out his hand.

A few girls giggled when Nate when bright red, passing the Ear to Henry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jayde held her wand at the ready. It had taken longer than she thought to get Kendra to accept a duel. She knew that Albus wouldn't approve of what she was doing, that's why she didn't tell him.

As he'd promised, Albus had announced a school-wide ban on bullying. It did catch a few bullies, but it seemed that it hadn't been enough, as the day after, Kendra had started bullying Jayde with even more determination.

"Ready?" a girl asked, looking to them. They nodded their agreement. "Duel!"

Two students were on the lookout for Professors, but mere seconds into the duel, they abandoned their posts and were watching the two girls intently.

"What is going on here?" a cold voice drawled behind them.

Jayde dropped her wand on hearing Severus' voice. She was going to get expelled, and her parents were going to be told for sure. She was in deep trouble.

Kendra recovered from her shock, then turned to Snape, innocence written across her face.

"She just attacked me for no reason, sir! I was protecting myself," Kendra said.

Severus was a suspicious person, and he always figured that anyone who looked too innocent (the Weasley twins being a fine example) was most likely to be guilty, especially when the person had received a week's detention with him. He glared at Kendra, then looked to Jayde, who had paled considerably.

"All of you come with me," he snarled, ushering them down to the dungeons. "Duelling is against school rules, I would have thought you would have known that, as Gryffindor's," Snape said, looking at them sternly.

A few students started sniffling. They were silenced with a glare.

"Kendra, Jayde, you two stay here. The rest of you report to Professor Nash. Tell her _exactly_ what happened, or you will be serving detention with me until you graduate," he snarled at them.

The group of first years ran off, leaving Kendra and Jayde to their fate.

"Kendra, explain your version of events," Severus said, settling himself on his chair and looking at her sternly.

Kendra didn't know that he was looking into her mind as she rattled off a long-winded explanation of how Jayde was crazy, and had just attacked her in the corridor.

Snape cut Kendra off with a growl as she started saying it was most likely influence from Jayde's family. The girl obviously didn't know that he was related to her. By blood or marriage, it didn't matter. She was still his family, and he was inclined to hit Kendra over the head for talking about his niece that way.

Putting a silencing and immobilising spell on Kendra, Snape turned to Jayde.

"Your version of events, Jayde?" he asked.

Stumbling over her words at first, her fear of expulsion making her incoherent, Jayde's voice got stronger with the anger she felt. She explained how Kendra had teased her, and how she'd come to the conclusion that a duel would solve everything, because then Kendra would either be stronger than her, or weaker, and would stop teasing her.

Juliette was surprised when Severus looked into Jayde's mind, but she realised how much Jayde trusted this man when she started telling him the truth, and let him continue his search unhindered.

Snape went over to his fireplace and called for Albus. He arrived in a matter of seconds, despite having come from his office and not through the flames.

"Well, it looks like some explaining needs to be done," Albus said with a sigh. He undid the immobilisation spell on Kendra, but wisely kept the silencing one on her.

"I already have their true testimonies, Headmaster," Severus said, pulling away two wisps from his forehead.

Albus nodded, then allowed one white wisp float into his forehead. His eyes shot open, burning with anger as he watched Kendra pushing Jayde, teasing her and mocking her at every available opportunity.

Jayde's wisp came next, and again he was angry, but at the fact that she didn't come to him with her problems.

He tried every year to help the students as best as he could, yet somehow, it never seemed to be enough.

"Very well, Severus. Thank you for getting me. I will deal with them," Albus said, then ushered both of the girls up to his office.

Jayde trembled in fear. She didn't want to be expelled. She hadn't even finished her first year yet!

Albus sat at his desk, scrutinising both of the girls over his half-moon glasses. With a flick of his hand, the silencing spell disappeared from Kendra's mouth.

"I didn't do anything!" she said immediately.

"Be quiet, or I will put a permanent silencing spell on you, Kendra Gires," Albus said, his tone even and calm, which scared Kendra even more than shouting would have.

"But ... " Kendra began.

Albus interrupted her. "You lied as soon as the spell was taken off, so how can I trust anything else you say?" he asked, sounding disappointed in her. "I will be forced to get Veritaserum if you continue to lie."

Kendra paled and nodded.

"Neither of you will be expelled," he continued before they could breathe a sigh of relief, "however you both participated in a duel, which is forbidden at Hogwarts. You both know this, so you blatantly disregarded the rules. You will both serve detention with Argus Filch in the Forbidden Forest for the next two weeks. Your parents will also be informed of what has occurred, that includes your bullying, Kendra," Albus added when she looked far too happy for his liking. "If anything like this occurs again, you will both get far sterner punishments, is that understood?" he asked, looking at both of them.

"Yes, Headmaster," they answered dutifully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzal moved the dummy away from Evelyyn's spell. He wished he had time to grumble about the damned dummy, which was now talking and kept questioning him every five minutes what was going on. He sent a silencing spell at it, then put a strong barrier around the damned thing, focusing his attention on Evelyyn's attack.

A loud noise sounded, and Tzal turned around quickly, to see his dummy dead on the floor, Evan having captured and 'killed' it while he wasn't watching.

"Don't complain about Evan coming into the battle, Tzal. More often than not, there will be two or more people," Evelyyn said as Tzal opened his mouth.

He smirked at her, then said what he was going to say originally.

"Thank bloody gods you killed it! Can I kill it next time?" Tzal asked eagerly.

"I think you'd be a little too eager to kill the dummy, Tzal," Evan commented, smirking at him.

"That's the point, isn't it?" Tzal asked with a grin.

"You're staying on defence. Don't whinge," Evelyyn said sharply.

The dummy was repaired and began talking as soon as Tzal gave Evan its mouth again.

"Where am I? What is that stick? What's happening? Why are you getting hurt? Should I call a doctor? Who are you? What are you doing here? What's that person doing over there?"

"Gods, are you sure I can't kill the damned thing?" Tzal muttered, sending another spell at Evelyyn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sank to the floor, rubbing his bruised arm with a wince. Ginny had really progressed with the martial arts! As proud as he was, Draco wasn't sure that his body could handle another beating.

"Come on, Draco! I've still got energy," Ginny said, walking over to him.

"I've got energy, but I don't think my body will let me hurt it anymore," Draco groaned, lying down now.

With a sigh, Ginny sat next to him and started to rub his chest to ease the pain.

"Poor baby," she said, kissing him.

"Now _that_ I've got energy for," Draco murmured, rolling over and pressing her into the mat beneath them.

"Bad people! Stop!" Tzal cried, covering his eyes as he walked into the room.

"Go away, Tzal," Draco growled, glaring at him.

"No can do!" he replied cheerfully. "Merlin's coming and wanted me to warn you ... Personally, I think he just wanted me to have nightmares about you two doing ... _ewww_," he said, shuddering.

Sighing, Ginny stood up and helped Draco up, smirking at Tzal.

"Thank you, Tzal," Merlin said as he entered the room. "You can return to Nivian now."

"I'm a messenger boy now," Tzal grumbled, but left the room quickly.

"I'd like a demonstration of your fighting techniques," Merlin said with a smile, then settled down on an invisible chair to watch them.

Draco groaned in annoyance, but held his fists up properly and faced Ginny.

They started fighting, kicking and punching at each other.

"Just a moment," Merlin said, stopping the fight midway. "You're not fighting to your full potential," he said to Draco. "It's because she's your wife, isn't it?" he murmured, not needing a response.

He murmured to himself for a moment, then after a moment, Ginny's body changed. She didn't feel any different, everything was still normal as far as she was concerned, but the gasp Draco emitted, and the look he gave her told her that Merlin had just made her look like someone that Draco **really** hated.

"Now fight properly," Merlin instructed, taking the immobilisation spell off them.

Without any warning, Draco started fighting Ginny, ignoring the pain his body was sending, and ignoring his mind shouting that it was really Ginny.

She defended herself, trying to get in an opportunity to retaliate. She finally did, and a series of blows, kicks and punches ensued from both herself and Draco.

Merlin had to stop the fight again, but this time because it seemed that it wouldn't end. He removed the Glamour from Ginny, who was as out of breath and sore as her husband.

"You must remember that when you leave the House, you will have enemies that will know how to fight. They may not have the same face, but that doesn't make them any less dangerous," Merlin said, looking to Draco. "You should both return to your room now. Relax for the rest of the night. Meditate if you like," Merlin said with a smile, ushering them out of the room.

"I think I need to soak in a bath for the next four months while we're here," Ginny groaned.

"All right. We'll stay in the bath for four months," Draco said with a smirk.

"I said nothing about you coming in the bath with me," she replied, giving him a smirk of her own.

"But I did," he murmured, kissing her neck. "I have every intention of finishing what we were starting in there when Tzal so rudely interrupted us," Draco said, hugging her from behind.

"You have to catch me first," Ginny said with a laugh, running out of his grasp.

She ran to their room, flopping onto the bed. She was too tired and sore to run or hide anywhere.

"Draco?" she asked as he came into the room.

"That's the opposite of running, Gin love," he said with a smirk.

She watched in appreciation as he took off his tunic.

"Too sore to run," Ginny said with a shrug, then continued her question. "Who did Merlin make me look like?"

Draco's jaw clenched, the muscles in his back tightened, and he turned away from her abruptly.

"It was Harry, wasn't it?" she asked quietly, going over to him.

Ginny kissed his back lightly, hugging him. She turned him around, took his hand and led him to the bathroom to make him feel better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian had barely finished serving yet another customer when the door chimed to let him know that someone else was walking in. With thanks and a smile the elderly lady paid for her robes, gave him a tip, then left. Brian put the Galleons away, then looked up with a smile for the new customer.

"Jacqui," he said, sounding delighted. "How can I help you?" Brian asked, realising that he was still working.

"I've already got enough robes. I was wondering what time you finished work," she said with a wink.

He cleared his throat as his cheeks went pink. Brian looked adorable, in Jacqui's opinion.

"He's been working overtime, so Brian can leave with you now, Jacqui dear," Madam Malkin said, coming out from the back, and smiling at them.

"Hello, Maggie. Pleasure to see you again," Jacqui said with a smile of her own.

"Thank you, Jacqui dear. I always enjoy seeing you," Madam Malkin said, chuckling softly. "Now get young Brian out of here before any of the old dears come back for another peek at him."

Brian went bright red.

"I can do that," Jacqui said with a wink.

She took the measuring tape off Brain, then led him out of the store with a laugh. She Apparated them to his flat, and not for the first time, Brian wished that he could Apparate too. Then he decided that thinking was overrated anyway, and thanked the gods he'd met Jacqui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise let out a growl as someone came over to his cell.

"Miz Skeeter's here to see ya. Play nice," the guard sneered, then turned to Rita. "Call out if yer need help, like last time," he said.

Rita scowled at the guard for bringing it up _again_. The scar had eventually healed, leaving a white mark on her neck where Blaise had tried to scratch her throat out. It had been a while since that blasted spell had worn off, but her luck still seemed to be on a downward spiral, especially if her marriage to Blaise Zabini was to be considered. She kept the marriage secret, not only for her own reputation - what was left of it - but because she didn't want anyone to know that she was associating herself with the likes of Zabini. Someone might get suspicious, especially when her plan would finally come into effect.

"Can I go into his cell?" Rita asked.

"Rules now, miz. Can't let yer in his cell," the guard said.

"For the gods' sakes," Rita muttered, bringing out five Galleons.

"Now miz, that's just plain rude, thinking I'd accept a bribe like ... thank you," the guard said, taking the twenty Galleons and opening the cell. He locked the cell after she went in, then moved down the hall to give them the limited privacy the prison offered the newlyweds.

"Just because I married you, it doesn't mean I love you, Zabini. This is purely professional, understood?" Rita said, but she still put her notebook aside for later.

"Shut up," Blaise growled, practically leaping onto her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _thanks to Alex for helping me with the Ciara / Henry conversation about guys. :D_

_Hope you liked the chapter!_

Of course they liked the chapter! I was in it.

And the _ego of the year award _goes to Tzal! I doubt anyone will be shocked.

Is there chocolate in the award?

No, Tzal. It's a plastic figurine.

No chocolate? Well that's just the dumbest reward I've ever heard of!

I have to agree with you there, Tzal.

Of course you do! I got the _ego of the year award_. I demand respect.

You **demand** it, do you?! Must I remind you that I, like Nivian, also have the ability to make you a non-talking wand?

I would like respect?

Better. Now would you go turn your lamp off before your teddy bear tries to eat it again?

Dark is bad.

Change your lamp into a night light then. The light wouldn't be bright enough to keep the bear awake, but it'll keep the night away. Happy now?

Thank you! Hugs!

You're welcome. Now go to sleep.

Good night people! I love you all! And I love chocolate. And I love my bed, and my teddy bear, and my night light, and the armchair in the corner... Why do I have an armchair? I can't sit when I'm a wand, and when I'm human that'll be too small. Who got me the armchair?!

The armchair is for the bear, now go to sleep, Tzal.

Snores...

_I hope you liked the chapter!_)


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Please don't sue me!

(a/n: _Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!_

_Just a note: Tzal is a wand that can turn into a human. He is not a human that can turn into a wand. It's practically impossible, and __**very**__ painful._

_I posted an outtake from between chapters 28 and 29 - it's on this site, so if you want to read it, go right ahead! It's called _Elemental Prophecies outtake: Chocolate torte

_I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

**Chapter Thirty**

Jayde drank her water quickly, grateful for the small break. She and Juliette had managed to get Moody and Severus to fight each other, but they both knew that the two Professor's would realise that they had been played. It would only be a matter of time before they would have to return to the fight.

It happened almost five seconds after their spells flew at each other. Moody looked at Severus in what seemed to be surprise, his magical swivelling around to see Jayde drinking water while watching them. Severus raised his eyebrow, cancelled his spell, then turned on his niece and shot a spell at her.

Juliette put up a barrier, the water bottle on the ground instantly. She started to fence against Moody, while protecting herself against the spells Severus was shooting at her. By now, it was almost second nature to have a wand in one hand and a sword in the other.

Juliette and Jayde had been practising defense spells, weaponry, and martial arts for just over a month. It had given them both something to look forward to after classes, and on the weekends. Not only did it help them keep fit, but it also gave them an outlet for the anger they had towards Kendra, and the other students who were still teasing Jayde.

They'd found out about Jayde's extra training, but since they didn't know what it was really about, they all assumed that she was just getting tutoring from the teachers, and that had caused teasing of how 'dumb' Jayde was.

Snape needed a Calming Draught daily just so he wouldn't kill some students. He had been petitioning Albus since Jayde had started her training to get her transferred to the Slytherin house instead. None of his students would tease her, that was for sure! Albus looked like he was finally getting worn down, but Severus hoped that he would agree before something drastic happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up with a yawn. Draco was already awake and just starting to get changed, his body seemingly oblivious to the cold outside of the blanket.

"Tuesday morning bad. Don't want to get out of bed. Too warm," she muttered, rolling over.

I think you two have switched personalities, Tzal muttered, looking from Ginny to Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Give me a warming spell and I'll be fine," Ginny murmured, smirking at him.

Tzal rolled his eyes, but did as she asked. In minutes, Ginny was out of bed and changing quickly.

"Still cold," she said, rubbing her arms.

"You're only cold because you think it's cold," Tzal said, in his human form once more.

"No, I'm cold because it is cold," Ginny countered, still rubbing her arms.

Tzal just shook his head and muttered at her.

"Well, that's my arguing done for the day. Who's up for breakfast?" Tzal asked, grinning.

Without waiting for an answer, Tzal ran out of the room, eager to get to the dining room.

Draco and Ginny followed him quickly. By the time they arrived, Tzal was already onto his second piece of toast, and was halfway through his cup of tea.

"Have you even chewed?" Ginny muttered as she sat next to him.

"Once or twice," Tzal said with a shrug.

"You're going to get indigestion again," Draco drawled, taking his own piece of toast and a fruit.

Tzal muttered something, but chewed properly.

_Indigestion was bad. It meant he couldn't have a second or third breakfast until lunch!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early Saturday morning, Molly looked at the parchment of statistics, almost surprised at how well her goods were selling. The chocolate torte sales were through the roof, the muffins were a shade behind, and all of the other products seemed to be catching up at a record speed. Fanning herself a few times, Molly began to calculate her profits.

Arthur came running downstairs as he heard Molly scream. Instead of finding a disaster as he'd anticipated, she looked to be shocked and ... happy?

"What is it, love?" he asked, puffing.

"I didn't think it was right. It couldn't be right, but I checked it all five times over. It has to be right..." Molly was muttering, seemingly oblivious to her husband. "I can't believe it's right," she muttered.

Arthur watched in shock as Molly paced a few times, then grabbed her arm. She jumped, as if surprised to see him there.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her.

"We're rich," Molly breathed heavily, her eyes wide.

Albus Flooed to the Burrow for the weekly meeting. He frowned, finding it slightly odd that Molly and Arthur weren't waiting for him in the lounge room, as they had for the past nine months. He checked his pocket watch, then headed to the kitchen.

"Is everything all right?" Albus asked with a frown, seeing how pale they both were.

Seeing him, Molly hurried over to the table and grabbed a few parchments. Arthur practically fell onto a chair, staring at nothing.

"Can you make sure I'm right?" she asked, her hands trembling.

"Right about what, Molly?"

"The profits," she replied, now sitting beside her husband, watching Albus anxiously.

With a slightly raised eyebrow, Albus sat at the kitchen table and began to look over the profit parchment.

Molly couldn't sit still. _She couldn't be right. She'd checked it five times! What if she was wrong? What would happen then? Would she ever feel the same, knowing how she'd felt in that one moment when she thought she was rich?_ She nervously waited for Albus to finish calculating, tapping her foot, wringing her hands, folding, unfolding and re-folding the various tea towels around the kitchen.

"It seems that you have a very large sum of money now, Mrs. Weasley. Your profits come in at five thousand Galleons, and they seem to be increasing," Albus said, looking to the changing profit parchment.

Arthur just stared at Albus. Molly felt like she couldn't breathe. _All of the years she'd spent cooking for her family and suddenly she gets __**five thousand Galleons **__for it?!_

"I'll leave Ginny and Draco's report here, and leave you two to talk I think," Albus said, then Flooed away, smiling broadly.

"Five thousand Galleons," Arthur muttered, still in shock.

"Well, I sure haven't seen that much money before," Charlie commented, his eyes wide. Molly jumped.

The Weasley family had Flooed over to the Burrow for Albus' weekly report, as was becoming custom, and had watched Molly pace the kitchen nervously. Arthur had seemingly looked straight through them. It had been enough to worry Charlie and Bill, so they'd encouraged the children to be very quiet while they waited to see what was wrong.

"Boys! You could have told me you were there!" Molly scolded, her face red.

"What will you do with ze money?" Fleur asked.

"Grandma!" Bliss called, ignoring the adults talk.

She didn't really understand what was going on, but she knew that her Grandma was standing there looking upset. Bliss decided to give her a hug and make her feel better. As soon as Bliss was hugging Molly, all of her cousins decided to do the same. Art decided to hug his Grandpa instead.

"We'll talk about it later. We'll read Ginny's report and then go out for lunch," Arthur said, hugging Art in return.

"I don't want to go out for lunch. I'll just whip up something!" Molly protested quickly, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't prepared the food yet.

"Nonsense, Mother!" Fred and George exclaimed, grinning at her. "You don't have to cook, or clean up after us!" they cajoled. "If you say no, then we'll make the biggest mess you've ever seen. Won't we, kids?" Fred and George asked.

Reoger and Reagan yelled in agreement immediately.

"Don't encourage your fathers!" Katie and Angelica tried to say, but the yelling children didn't hear a word.

"Looks like you have to go out for lunch now, Mum," Ron said, hugging her.

"Yes, I suppose so," Molly said with a sigh.

Laughing, Fred and George hugged their mother, then Disapparated, the rest of the family following in an instant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What on earth are you two doing?" Tzal asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the odd position Draco and Ginny were in.

"Practising yoga. Or it could be that Muggle game _Twister_. I'm not too sure at the moment," Ginny replied with a grin.

Draco didn't say anything, his face the very image of concentration.

"Oh, come on! You didn't even notice!" Tzal whined.

"Notice what?" Ginny asked after a few more stretches.

"I raised my eyebrow! I've been trying to perfect that for weeks and you didn't even congratulate me or anything!" Tzal said, pouting.

"You got pouting down pat," Ginny replied with a soft laugh.

"Really? That one's harder to do... All of the muscles I have to use! It's exhausting," he said.

"Try doing _this_, **then** you can talk about exhausting," Draco muttered, wincing as he held a particularly painful pose.

"I think that's enough for today," Nivian said, walking into the room with a smile. "Hello, Tzal. Have you come to practise too?"

Tzal took another look at the painful positions Ginny and Draco were holding, then quickly shook his head.

"No way! I'm going to get dinner," he said, practically running out of the room.

Ginny sighed, then stretched to relax her body.

"That last one was painful," she groaned.

Draco nodded in agreement, wincing as his neck cracked from the movement.

"You should lie down for half an hour to relax your muscles. Tzal will get you for dinner. I am quite sure that he would not argue with getting a second dinner," Nivian said, amusement in her eyes and tone.

She left the room, closing the door behind her.

"He'll probably start asking for a third dinner too," Draco muttered, lying on the mat.

"Actually, Tzal will probably be far too excited at the prospect of getting a second dessert to think about a third dinner," Ginny said with a laugh, lying next to him.

"True..." he murmured, yawning widely.

"Of course it's true," Ginny murmured, too sore to think about what she was saying.

Draco would have raised an eyebrow at her, but he was falling asleep and couldn't be bothered with the motion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP!" Tzal yelled, jumping on the mat beside them.

Neither Draco nor Ginny moved.

"This really isn't bouncy enough! A mat should be more like a mattress in its springy-ness," he muttered, disappointed.

After a few spells, he started jumping again, grinning broadly. This time, Ginny and Draco moved a few centimetres off the mattress.

"Quit it!" Draco yelled, swiping at Tzal and missing by a long shot.

"Missed me!" Tzal taunted with a laugh. "You got to get up now! It's dinner time!"

"Don't want dinner, go away," Draco muttered, rolling over.

"You don't want dinner?!" Tzal asked, so shocked that he stopped jumping up and down. "Are you sick, or just crazy?"

"Neither. Not hungry. Bugger off," Draco groaned, hitting at him again.

"Gods, you really have no hand-eye coordination when you're tired, do you?" Tzal asked, now floating above them, yet still in his human form.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Draco asked blearily as he saw what Tzal was doing.

"Probably not," Tzal replied with a cheerful shrug. "Get up now! I want dinner and I can't have dinner while you're still in here resting!"

"Why not?" Ginevra asked.

"Nivian said so!" Tzal replied, jumping on the mattress once more.

"Fine! I'm up, I'm up!" Ginevra groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with a sigh.

"No! Want more rest," Draco complained, but sat up himself and rubbed his eyes.

Due to the 'no sleep before sundown' policy that the House had, Ginevra and Draco had merely rested their bodies and minds, and were still very tired after their long day, especially considering Ginevra had accidentally woken up at dawn that morning.

They blearily followed Tzal down to the dining room and ate their meal in silence, Tzal's cheerfulness at having a second dinner and dessert not even enough to make them pay much attention to what was happening around them.

Nivian watched them with an amused look.

"Perhaps you should go to bed. It is after sundown now, and I think you both need the rest," she said.

Ginny and Draco agreed immediately and left, yawning widely.

Tzal watched after them with a slight frown.

"Oh well. More food for me!" he said cheerfully, reaching for another roll.

Nivian just shook her head at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _Really sorry for the VERY late and VERY short chapter, but I wanted to post something. I've got writer's block again. It should go soon!_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_P.S. It's my birthday, so you all have to be nice to me..._)


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Please don't sue me!

(a/n: _Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! Apologies for taking so long._

_Chapter is un-beta'd. Any mistakes belong to me, and me alone.  
_

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

...

**Chapter Thirty One**

...

Albus looked at Jayde, who was lying on the hospital bed, finally asleep. It had taken Madam Pomfrey over an hour to heal all of the bruises on Jayde's body, and some of them were so bad that she would need to use a healing salve for the next week to get the discolouration to fade entirely.

Jayde had been awake during the entire time Pomfrey was healing her, but her pain was too great for Juliette to say what had happened. She had been so bruised that Madam Pomfrey hadn't even been able to give her a healing or relaxing potion without causing her more pain.

She had been found at the bottom of the stairs near the Gryffindor Tower, almost an hour after the accident, according to Madam Pomfrey. As of yet, no one had owned up, but Severus could hazard a guess as to who was responsible.

"I will have the House transfer forms ready in the morning. Jayde can stay in the hospital wing overnight," Albus said.

"It didn't have to get to this, Albus!" Severus said angrily. "I told you _weeks_ ago that she should transfer!"

"I know, Severus. I was hoping that it would not get to this. An old fool's hope, I suppose," Albus murmured with a heavy sigh. "Come to my office in the morning and we can sign the parchment with her Head of House," he said.

"My patient needs her rest now," Pomfrey added when Severus looked like he was about to say something.

"I'll tell Professor Nash," Albus said.

"She won't be happy either," Severus muttered, rubbing his temples wearily.

He was suddenly feeling his age, and it showed on his face.

"I know. I was foolish, and for that I will pay," Albus murmured. "Come, friend, and we will leave Madam Pomfrey to her work," he said, leading Severus out of the hospital wing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't be upset, Tzal. You are going home after so long here," Nivian said with a smile.

"I'm going to miss the food!" Tzal said, crying into Nivian's shoulder. "Oh, you and Merlin too," he added sheepishly.

"Of course," Nivian said with a laugh.

"Where are Ginny and Draco? We can only open the portal at a specific time," Merlin murmured.

"They will be here on time, do not fret," Nivian replied, touching his cheek softly.

Ginny and Draco arrived, walking down to Nivian and Merlin. They both seemed calm, but the way they were holding each other's hands tightly indicated their anxiety and nerves.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, let them say goodbye first," Nivian murmured, hugging both Ginny and Draco. "Be safe, all right? I will worry if you put yourselves into risky situations without at least considering the consequences," Nivian said, a slight grin on her face.

"You will worry anyway, dear. Now, let them go. The portal ... " Merlin began.

"Can only be opened at a specific time. I am aware of it, Merlin," Nivian said.

Merlin ushered Draco and Ginny to the candle. He lit it without even looking at it, and turned to them.

"Be careful. And try not to overwhelm yourselves with too much at once."

"The portal, Merlin," Tzal mocked, grinning at him.

"Tzal, my friend. I am sure I will miss you sometime," Merlin said, a hint of a laugh in his tone.

"I am sure I will do the same for you," Tzal replied, hugging Merlin briefly. "Right, who's ready to go home?"

"I am," Ginny said, looking at Draco with a smile.

He nodded in response.

"Tzal, you will have to stay in your wand form. If you go back as a human, then you will be forced to stay in that form," Merlin added when Tzal went to complain.

"Fine," Tzal muttered, pouting as he faded into his wand form.

A white candle appeared, and Merlin lit it with a single thought. A bright circle of white light appeared around the candle, and time stopped around them.

"Ginny, you should take hold of Tzal, in case he gets lost in the time portal again," Merlin muttered.

It was just that one time, _and_ it was hundreds of years ago! Tzal protested.

Ginny just grinned and tucked Tzal into her sleeve. She held Draco's hand, and then they followed Merlin into the light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: _I am aware that it is a short chapter, and long over due. I have extreme writer's block in regards to this particular work of fan fiction, but thought it best to update with something, just to show that I am still working on it._

_Thank you for reading_.)


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Please don't sue me!

(a/n: _Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!_

_Again, this work is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine._

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

...

**Chapter Thirty Two**

...

The light faded, and Ginny blinked a few times to adjust her eyes properly.

"Ginny? Oh, my Ginny!" she heard Molly yell, and within seconds, Ginny was being suffocated in her mother's arms.

She let out a small scream, her body not used to the physical contact after so long.

"Stop, you're hurting her!" Draco said, his voice urgent.

Ginny was let go of quickly, and she grabbed Draco's hand quickly, her eyes wide and her breath shallow.

Are you all right, Ginny? Tzal asked, floating out of her sleeve quickly. I was almost suffocated by her! And I think I heard a crack. Am I broken anywhere? he asked quickly, not letting Ginny answer his first question.

"You're fine, Ginny. Just breathe," Draco murmured softly, his eyes locked on hers.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Are you all right, dear?" Molly asked softly, hovering nearby.

Ginny nodded, not looking away from Draco.

Tzal floated between their gaze.

Can you just check, and tell me if I'm I broken? I might need urgent medical attention! Tzal whined.

You're not broken, you're fine, Ginny replied briefly.

You didn't even look at me! This is wand abuse!

Tzal, if you were in pain, we'd feel it, we'd hear more about it, and you would know. You are fine, now be quiet, Draco said.

Where's Jayde? Even Art's here, but Jayde couldn't make it? That's weird. Where is Jayde? Tzal asked, now directing his question to Art.

"She's in the hospital wing. No one's allowed to see her though," Art said, frowning.

"What happened?" Draco and Ginny asked immediately.

"The teachers told us that she fell down some stairs..." Art answered, trailing off.

"What do the other students tell you?" Ginny asked, taking Draco's hand as he started to pulse with anger.

"That she was hexed and pushed down the stairs," Art replied, looking down at his feet. "The staircases did all they could, and even Peeves tried to stop her, but she still went down three of the staircases."

"Give us a moment, please," Ginny said, her own anger starting to rise.

With concerned looks to Ginny and Draco, their family left quickly as they started to glow brightly.

Come on, calm down a bit. You'll explode the house if you don't, and I like this place! Tzal said, hovering around them nervously. I'm sure Jayde's fine, and Albus is looking after her.

_Albus_, Draco said to Ginny.

She nodded, and with a small pop, they Apparated to Hogsmeade. They both jumped at the loud bang behind them.

"Don't Apparate without me like that! Geez, do you do know how hard it is for me to follow you two around?" Tzal said loudly, stretching his arms.

"Don't be so loud, Tzal. It's too much to handle at the moment," Ginny whispered, her head starting to ache already.

"Not being loud," he muttered. "Sorry," he added sheepishly when Draco glared at him. "So why are we at the Hog's Head?" he asked, seeing where they were.

"Aberforth can get us into Hogwarts," Ginny replied, heading into the grimy pub.

"Just don't touch anything," Tzal muttered as he walked in behind them and saw the dust and grime covering everything.

"Aberforth! We need your help to get into Hogwarts," Ginny said, smiling at Albus' brother as he came to the bar.

"Took you long enough. Albus has been waiting - impatiently, at that - for almost two hours!" Aberforth muttered, leading them to the portrait.

"Thanks, Aberforth," Ginny said.

"Thank you," Draco added as he followed his wife into the portrait hole.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell Albus he owes me," Aberforth muttered, closing the portrait after them.

* * *

"What happened to her, Albus?" Ginny asked, looking down at Jayde's battered form.

Jayde's skin was tinged black, purple and yellow, depending which bruise Ginny looked at. One particularly large one on her legs was still black in the middle, the outside of the bruise was only just beginning to fade to a yellow colour.

"So far as I can tell, Jayde was hexed and pushed down the stairs. Pushing her down the stairs may have been unintentional though," Albus said.

"That doesn't make it any better," Tzal muttered.

Silent for this whole time, Draco stood up suddenly and headed to the door. "I'll be right back," he murmured, leaving the office without another word.

Ginny shrugged at Tzal, who looked to her in confusion.

"Do you know who hexed Jayde?" Ginny asked. Albus didn't answer, and she turned to face him, anger radiating from her. "Who hexed Jayde?" she repeated, her anger increasing without Draco there to calm her.

"Not again... Calm down, Ginny. You're angry, but you don't really want Hogwarts to explode, do you? There's innocent children out there, and they don't want to be blown up either," Tzal added quickly, stepping between Ginny and Albus.

"Not all of them are innocent," Ginny muttered, but she still turned around and focused her attention on her niece once more.

Tzal heaved a sigh of relief and turned back into his wand form, floating above Jayde.

Broken leg, that's why its still bruised. Cracked ribs... She came close to puncturing her lung, Tzal murmured, checking her over one limb at a time. Slight concussion, various scrapes and cuts. Broken arm and wrist where she fell on it. What was she hexed with, Albus? Tzal asked, turning to face him.

"Petrificus Totalus. She had no way of defending herself or stopping herself from falling, that's why she has so many more injuries than she should. The spell prevented her from breaking her neck though, so that is one small mercy," Albus said, sighing heavily as he rubbed his hand over his face wearily.

There was a brief and curt knock at the door, and a moment later Snape stepped inside.

"Headmaster, I have Jayde's transfer papers. Both of her parents have signed it and when she wakes up, Jayde can sign and it will be complete," Snape said, handing him the scroll.

"Thank you, Severus," Albus said, pocketing the scroll.

"Ginevra, a pleasure to see you, I am sorry that they are under these circumstances. You have my word that this will never happen again. I will take proper care of Jayde, and ensure that no more harm befalls her," Snape said, his voice grim with determination.

"Thank you. I appreciate that, Severus," Ginny murmured.

He nodded in response, then left once more.

Well, that should have been done months ago! You know how long this bullying has been going on, Albus, Tzal said, glaring at him.

"Yes, I did know. I simply hoped that it would pass over, as others have over the years," Albus said, sighing softly. "Perhaps I am getting too old for this."

Nonsense, poopy pants! Tzal exclaimed loudly.

Albus shook his head at Tzal and sighed once more.

"We would like to talk to the person responsible for this," Draco said, his tone curt.

"There were no witnesses save Jayde herself, and until she wakes up, we have no way of knowing who it was," Albus said with a shake of his head.

"You should know better than that, Albus... The castle itself was a witness," Ginny murmured, looking to the stoned walls.

Think that means they want to be left alone, don't you? Tzal asked Albus with a grin.

Albus nodded and without a word, he left the hospital wing. Tzal floated after him quickly, muttering about cranky old men.

"Are you sure, love? It'll take a lot of power and energy we don't really have at the moment," Draco murmured, his gaze not leaving Jayde's battered form.

"I'm sure. We are doing this," Ginny replied.

Draco nodded. He had expected nothing less, but still wanted to check first. In their present state, they weren't strong enough to last longer than five minutes with the walls. He doubted Ginny would stop after five minutes, and neither would he. _They would find out who had done this to Jayde, and that person __**would**__ be punished_...

Standing facing the wall, both Ginny and Draco placed their hands on the stones. Seconds later, their spheres surrounded them, and they concentrated intently.

_Cut from earth, shaped and moulded, created into place, into being. Children and adults fill halls, stand between, on top, beneath rocks and stone. Magic flows, history created, worlds collide, love grows_.

Ginny frowned slightly, lines appearing above her closed eyes as she concentrated harder in order to get further into the future. The beginning of the castle was all well and nice, but neither she nor Draco had the time to dwell on it.

_Red-headed children multiply and fill stone areas. Laughter, joy, pain, shame_...

_Further, please_, Ginny pleaded.

_We need to see what happened to Jayde_, Draco added silently.

A picture formed in their minds, albeit a messy and almost incomprehensible one. It was created using the point of view of all of the stones who had been present, so Jayde's face couldn't be seen as she stood in front of a girl who's face was also obscured.

Words were formed by one of the girls, and then Jayde's entire body stiffened. Hands appeared on her shoulders and then Jayde was falling down the staircases. The stairs hurried to right themselves so she wouldn't fall off the edge.

_Who was the one who pushed her_? Ginny asked as the stones continued to follow Jayde's falling frozen form.

The view changed and Jayde faded as another girl's face appeared in their minds.

Hey, I just saw that girl outside! Tzal said in surprise. What? he added when both Ginny and Draco's surprise pulled them out of their spheres forcibly and they glared at him. Albus said he was tired of my chatter, and wanted me to see how you were both going. You've been almost five whole minutes. Was that the girl who pushed Jayde? Tzal asked.

Draco nodded as he sank to the ground, suddenly feeling exhausted. Beside him, Ginny slumped against the wall, her head dropping as exhaustion claimed her.

Oh, man! Now I have to pick you both up! Do you know how much you weigh?! Tzal complained loudly even as he levitated them both to separate beds. Alllllllllbus! They found out who hurt Jayde! Tzal yelled.

Albus opened the door to the hospital wing and walked over to Tzal quickly. He saw Draco and Ginny lying on beds, but didn't comment on that. "Who did it? Who hurt Jayde?" he asked, sounding impatient and angry.

That Kendra girl we just saw outside... I knew I shouldn't have given her a lollipop, Tzal muttered sourly.

Albus straightened his back, the twinkle in his eye now a stern hard look, and he turned on his heel abruptly. "Stay here and look after Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Tzal," he said quietly.

Don't do anything rash! Remember your calming exercises! Tzal yelled after him as Albus strode out of the hospital wing.

...

End of the thirty-second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading!

...


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Please don't sue me!

(a/n: _Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! Apologies for taking so long._

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_)

...

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Ginny woke up, blinking in the bright morning light. Looking to her left, she saw Draco on the bed beside her, his eyes beginning to open as well.

"Finally! You two have been asleep for eighteen hours straight," Tzal muttered, his lanky frame on an armchair between their beds.

"Why aren't you in your wand form?" Draco asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Sticky-fingered children," he replied grumpily. "I mean that literally," he added sourly, rubbing his arms as if they were still sticky. "Can we go now? I'm bored," Tzal whined.

Ignoring him, Ginny looked around the hospital wing. "Where's Jayde?" she asked, not seeing her niece in the hospital wing.

"She woke up this morning. Severus and Albus took her to get settled in to Slytherin an hour or so ago," Tzal said, standing and stretching his arms.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I'm pleased to see you awake. If you wouldn't mind sitting up, I can return the beds to their normal sizes," Madam Pomfrey said, her wand ready.

Draco and Ginny sat up as requested, the beds shrinking considerably beneath them.

"Albus would like to see you before you go. Would you like to go now? I can have food brought up if you'd prefer," she offered, smiling kindly.

"Food!" Tzal said excitedly, sitting down on the armchair once more. "You need your strength," he added when Draco and Ginny just looked at him.

...

"Thank you for what you have done," Albus said, sounding tired as he looked at them from across his desk.

There was a knock on the door, and a moment later, Jayde walked in. Slytherin green robes attired her rather than red and gold trim.

"Hello Aunt Ginny, Uncle Draco. How are you feeling?" she asked, looking worried.

"We're better. How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Aren't you meant to be resting?" Tzal added, frowning at her.

Jayde grinned, the action betraying her innocence. "I've rested enough, so I left the dungeons after Professor Snape put wards up."

"_After_? But those things are practically impossible to get out of," Draco said, not knowing whether he was impressed or concerned.

"Not for Juliette," Jayde replied.

Albus coughed slightly, redirecting their attention. "If you wouldn't mind continuing this conversation another time that I cannot hear you, it would be much appreciated," he said, a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry, Professor," Jayde said sweetly.

"Madam Pomfrey said that you wanted to talk to us?" Draco prompted the Headmaster.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for what you have done, and reassure you that everything is being done to ensure that there is no further bullying," Albus replied.

For Jayde, or everyone? Tzal asked.

"Everyone. The students have all realised the seriousness of this situation and I am sure that they will stop any future bullying on their own accord. However," Albus added sternly when Draco scoffed slightly, "new wards against bullying have been set up and will alert myself or the closest teacher of the event. What has happened to Jayde will not happen again."

Ginny and Draco thanked Dumbledore for his assurances. They said goodbye to both Jayde and Albus before leaving via Floo.

Despite their eighteen hour rest, Ginny and Draco were still tired when they returned to Malfoy Manor. Feeling exhausted, they Apparated to their bedroom. The journey used the last of their energy, and they slept once more.

Oh, come on! Again? And you didn't even take your shoes off! You had to have enough energy for that at least! Tzal muttered, taking their shoes off himself.

Leaving their room, Tzal went down to the kitchens. _The moment Ginny and Draco woke up, he was going to feed them until they got their energy back. All of this sleeping just wasn't acceptable_!

...

Tzal kept his promise, and the moment they woke up, Draco and Ginny were kept awake with food. When it wasn't food, it was something else. The house-elves needed them to attend to things at their houses across the globe, repairs needed to be assented to, the orphanage in Africa needed more medical supplies. When that had finished, Ginny replied to owls from their friends for invitations to luncheons and dinners and coffee catch-ups. For an entire two months, Ginny and Draco were never left alone.

Draco woke up and sighed, still feeling exhausted. A scroll was already floating beside him detailing their day's activities. He slumped down onto the mattress and looked at Ginny, who was just waking up. She looked as exhausted as he felt. Not even meditating and resting for an hour the day before had put much of a dent in their tiredness.

"Come on, love. Let's get out of here," Draco murmured.

She nodded and they Apparated seconds before Tzal opened his drawer.

Not caring that they had arrived at their destination in their pyjamas, Draco and Ginny walked hand in hand to their Amazon house, the vines parting to let them inside.

The sun was still down, so they immediately went to bed and slept together, arms and legs entwined.

...

Tzal paced the foyer, muttering under his breath. He knew where Draco and Ginny were, he'd known since they left a week ago. He'd tried to follow, but they'd set the wards so he couldn't get inside. The moment Tzal had told Albus what they'd done, the old wizard had just looked at him over his half-moon glasses and told him that he'd expected them to do something like this some time ago.

Apparently, it was **his** fault that Draco and Ginny had gone AWOL. They'd needed time to rest, and he'd made them go out every day for two straight months. _It wasn't like he'd made them go out at wand point! Well, except that one time_...

"Sit down. They'll be back when they're ready," Twila said, a chair appearing.

He sat down reluctantly, thanking her for the chair.

"Would Master Tzal like something to eat?" she asked.

Tzal sighed and shook his head. He had no appetite.

"Is Master Tzal sick?" Twila asked in shock.

"No, I just ... I'm just not hungry," he muttered.

Twila nodded, still not looking convinced. She went to the kitchens quietly, leaving Tzal to sit there and wait.

...

End of the thirty-third chapter

Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

...


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of Harry Potter and associated trademarks. Please don't sue me!

_Read on, oh faithful ones!_

...

**Chapter Thirty Four**

...

"I'm pregnant."

WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE! Tzal exclaimed, his wand form dropping almost a metre in the air at his shock and surprise.

_Why the hell not? We've been away for a month, we've been having sex for a lot longer than that and we're allowed to get pregnant if we want to_!

"Draco, calm down, would you?" Ginny said, taking his hand and giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm pregnant, Tzal, and we wanted to tell you first," she added, looking at turned into his human form, collapsing into a chair for dramatic effect.

"Just how pregnant are you?" Tzal asked, looking up at Ginny.

"About a month," she replied, her smile broadening.

Tzal looked at them critically, wondering if they were ready, wondering if _they_ thought they were ready. _He'd waited for them to return to the Manor for almost two months, and minutes after they did, they dropped this bombshell on him_! As he watched them, Tzal began to smile as he realised something very important. "You're pregnant, right?"

"We just said that, didn't we?" Draco muttered, looking at Ginny in disbelief.

"**Yes**, Tzal, I'm pregnant," Ginny replied, frowning slightly as she wondered what Tzal was thinking.

"So... That means you need to go shopping!" he said, grinning.

"You... But... _Tzal_!" Draco stumbled, speechless. "How... How on earth did your warped mind get to that conclusion?"

"Shopping is very therapeutic for wands who haven't done magic in two whole months because _someone_ purposely left them behind and went to the Amazon!" Tzal replied, glaring.

"We needed the time off, Tzal. You have to understand that," Ginny said.

"I understand it. Doesn't mean I have to like it," he added, turning away with a huff.

"Come on, love. Let's go tell your parents, then we'll go to Hogwarts to let Mother and Severus know," Draco murmured, squeezing Ginny's hand. He could see how upset Tzal's response had made her, and he was close to throttling the wand for it.

"You're... You're not leaving without me again, are you?" Tzal asked quietly.

"Not unless you want me to leave without you," Ginny replied.

In three seconds flat, Tzal was in his wand form and in Ginny's sleeve. After this, we're going shopping, right?

With a shake of his head, Draco took Ginny's hand and they Apparated to the Burrow.

...

Molly almost suffocated Ginny in a hug when she was told. Arthur was shaking Draco's hand amiably enough, and eventually pried his wife away from their daughter.

"Congratulations, Ginny. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother," Arthur said as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Dad. I hope so..."

Ginny smiled, biting her tongue to stop from laughing. Tzal was all but vibrating in her sleeve, his excitement to go shopping taking on physical form as he did his own impression of jumping up and down in impatience. Looking to Draco, Ginny quickly made excuses for them so her mother would stop detailing every minute of her labour experiences to her poor husband.

They Apparated to Hogsmeade, making their way to Hogwarts to inform Severus and Narcissa of the news. They were very happy for them, and Narcissa conspired with Tzal over the best baby shops, which only set his excitement off further. Draco and Ginny barely had time to tell Albus the news before Tzal tried to drag them away.

Before the excited wand managed to implode himself or something equally ridiculous, Ginny and Draco Apparated to Diagon Alley to go shopping.

...

Almost three hours later, they returned to the Manor, bags upon bags shrunken and placed in pockets. Twila took almost half an hour to return the excessive amount of bags to their original size.

Tzal, in his human form, immediately began to dig through the bags to find the chocolate he'd bought.

Draco, who had collapsed on the chaise in the foyer, opened an eye wearily to watch him rummage through the bags. _Why don't you just use magic_?

"More fun this way," Tzal murmured, grinning briefly.

_Meanwhile, your chocolate is probably melting and ruining all of the clothes we bought_, Draco added, smirking slightly when Tzal yelped in fear, immediately Accioing the chocolate to him.

Curled beside Draco, Ginny briefly wondered if Tzal was more worried about the chocolate melting or ruining the baby's clothes.

He'd insisted on buying clothes that weren't gender specific, and they'd returned with an abundance of clothes in green, yellow, beige, orange, white, and every other colour that _wasn't_ blue or pink. And then there were the clothes and shoes and tiny little socks that were decorated with patterns. Ginny was sure she'd be seeing stripes for the rest of the month.

The cot was being delivered in a month's time, in the next week someone was being interviewed (_interviewed, for goodness sakes_!) to help decorate the baby's room, and Tzal had mysteriously disappeared for half an hour, so who knew what would come out of that?

"Come on, love. Let's go to bed," Draco murmured, Apparating her upstairs a moment later.

Ginny barely managed to take her shoes off, and crawled under the covers fully clothed. Pulling the blanket over her head, she sighed contently when she felt Draco's arms wrap around her body, and fell asleep.

By the time Tzal had taken the wrapping off his chocolate and discovered it wasn't melted, _thank you very much_!, Draco and Ginny had already gone upstairs. Deciding that it wouldn't be a good thing to disturb them and push his luck, Tzal went outside to talk with Anthony, biting off a few squares of his chocolate happily.

Twila called a few house elves to help her with the bags, designating cleaning roles to others so a room could be chosen for the nursery before the decorator would arrive next week.

...

_Seven months later_...

Keeping her eyes closed, Ginny wondered if she could get away with pretending to still be asleep. Draco sighed, his arm moving from her body, so she figured that no, she couldn't get away with it. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a grumpy pout.

"You woke up first, don't look at me like that," he mumbled, turning over so his face was on his pillow.

"Suffocating yourself isn't going to make it stop, you know. Tzal will probably follow your ghost around until everything's done," Ginny said with a grin.

Draco opened an eye to glare at her.

A parchment was floating above them, detailing the day's activities and appointments. They'd already slept through two of the activities, and Tzal wouldn't be happy if they missed a third.

"Come on, let's get up," Ginny muttered. "I just hope one activity involves toast with some sort syrup," she added, sitting up slowly and holding her swollen at her swollen ankles, she repressed a sigh.

_Just once this week, it would be nice to wear a pair of footwear that **didn't** have expansion charms_. Slipping her feet into her sandals, Ginny waited patiently for Draco to get up. She could probably stand up on her own, but Draco liked to help her stand if only to do _something_.

Sighing heavily, Draco sat up as well. Once he was dressed, he moved around the bed, helping Ginny stand carefully.

"There you go, love," he murmured, kissing her gently.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling briefly.

Her hand quickly moved to her stomach when the baby kicked.

"All right, you'll be getting food soon," Ginny murmured, rubbing her stomach as she made her way out of the bedroom and down to the dining room.

Draco snatched the floating scroll from above the mattress and followed her quickly.

Tzal was already waiting in the dining room, two empty plates and a tea set in front of him.

"Well, finally! You had ten minutes left before the scroll itself attacked you," he muttered, hurrying to stand and pull out a chair for Ginny.

"Attack me?" Ginny asked, slightly concerned. None of his _other_ scrolls had attacked her. Yet.

"Well, not _you_. It would have attacked Draco relentlessly though," Tzal replied with a cheerful grin.

Draco's answering glower was ignored, and Tzal returned his attention back to Ginny. Placing the scroll on the table, Draco served breakfast.

"I've already had first **and** second breakfast, and ... I lost count of how many cups of tea I've had."

"Master Tzal has drunk seven cups of tea. Eight, if you finish that one," Twila said suddenly, appearing in the dining room behind Draco.

"Well, mustn't leave it on an odd number," he said, drinking the last of his tea in a large gulp.

A coughing attack followed a moment later, forcing Tzal to return to his wand form.

"You shouldn't have drunk that so quickly; don't give me that look," Draco said, rolling his eyes as he bit into his toast.

Tzal gave a huff and left the room.

"Your mail, Master Draco," Twila said, placing a few envelopes beside him.

Seeing Tzal's scroll on the table, Twila took it before anyone noticed, and quickly read the contents. A small click of her fingers had the details changing, and she replaced the scroll where it was only moments ago.

...

"I don't see why you're so upset that we're here, Tzal. It was on your scroll as an activity for the day," Draco said, glaring at the wand.

"I swear on my own life that I did not write **this** on the scroll!" Tzal replied, huffing and crossing his arms.

"It's just a Quidditch game, Tzal. You don't need to be so dramatic about it," Ginny replied, her eyes on the players as they flew overhead. "Come on! Get the Quaffle off her already!"

Tzal didn't reply, but seemed placated when Draco bought him some food. Soon enough, he was standing, yelling at the players with Ginny and Draco.

A foul was called on one of the Irish team's players, and both Draco and Tzal started yelling at the referee. Between them, Ginny was sitting on her seat, her face slightly pale.

"Draco?" she called.

He was still intent on yelling at the referee that he didn't hear her.

"Draco!" That got his attention and he looked at her. "I think my water just broke."

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded for a moment. Draco looked below Ginny and saw the small puddle. "Oh. You're early... You know you're early, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of that," she said with an amused expression that quickly turned pained as a contraction started. "Can we get to St. Mungo's now?"

Tzal immediately turned into his wand form, carefully Disapparating them both to the hospital.

...

"Push, Mrs. Malfoy."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?"

Outside of the delivery room, Draco was pacing the corridor anxiously. The healers had made him stay outside when Ginny tried to hex him. He was holding Tzal now, since her hex had missed him and singed a healer's robes instead.

You can let go of me now. I couldn't stop the hex in time, but that healer was lucky that his robes were all that got singed...

Draco let go of Tzal, moving to sit in a chair and watch the door. Seconds later, he was on his feet and pacing once more.

You're making me dizzy, Draco. Sit down already!

Again, Draco moved to sit down. Another loud scream filtered out of the room, and he was back on his feet, pacing in worry.

After fire calling Molly and Arthur, and then his own mother and Severus, Draco hurried to return to his original spot in case he'd missed something. Within minutes, a small crowd of familiar faces had arrived to wait with him. Arthur gave him a knowing look, understanding all too well the anxiety that he was going through.

Hours passed, and Draco managed to stay seated long enough for Tzal to hit him with a calming spell. It wore off too quickly, and Tzal turned into human self, just so he could shut his eyes and not see Draco continuously pacing the floor.

More time passed, and Narcissa all but forced Draco at wand point to eat and drink something. Molly coerced him to sleep for a small while, but within an hour, Draco woke up abruptly, thinking he'd missed something.

There was more screaming, a string of hexes that made Draco grateful Ginny didn't have Tzal with her. Some time later, they heard a baby's cry filtering out of the room.

"Can I go in yet?" Draco asked, standing in front of the door.

I don't know; I'm not a doctor, Tzal murmured.

"Wait until the healer comes. And move back a few steps so you don't get hit by the door," Arthur added, rubbing his forehead of a reminiscent pain.

Hearing footsteps, Draco hurried to step back as Arthur had suggested. A healer pushed open the door, stepped out of the room and smiled at Draco, looking tired but pleased.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy. You have a healthy baby girl. Your wife is calling for you," she added, leading him into the room.

Tzal followed Draco into the room, keeping close to his sleeve.

Sitting up on the bed, Ginny was covered in sweat, looking absolutely exhausted and immensely pleased at the same time. In her arms was their daughter, not yet wrapped in a blanket.

Moving to them, Draco looked in his wife's arms to see their daughter, all splotchy red skin and wrinkles, and a small amount of blonde hair on her head. Her hands and fingers were so tiny, and he was suddenly terrified at the thought of this tiny and beautiful and fragile person leaving the room and being harmed in any way.

"Do you want to hold our daughter, Draco?" Ginny asked softly, watching the expressions as they flitted through his eyes.

He nodded, still too emotional for words.

Before you do that, I have something for you. Beside them, Tzal turned into his human form and presented Ginny with a forest green blanket."I thought you'd like a personalised blanket instead of the hospital ones, and it took me twenty minutes to finally decide on that one! There were so many pretty ones, and I swear there was one that had diamonds in it, which is just weird and painful, and ..." Tzal trailed off when he saw them staring at him. "What?"

"Thank you for the gift, Tzal. It's wonderful and very thoughtful of you," Ginny said warmly, smiling at him.

Accepting the blanket wordlessly, Draco sat down on the bed and let Ginny carefully place their daughter in his arms. Under Ginny's instructions, he supported her head gently. She was so tiny, and he felt ridiculously large.

_Oh gods, what if he dropped her_?

His heart was pounding so hard and he wondered if he was ready for this. Draco suddenly felt so helpless, and looking down at the baby girl in his arms, he had no idea if he would be good enough for her.

"Rock her gently, like this," Tzal said softly, cradling his arms and rocking from side to side.

Draco nodded, his mouth dry with nerves, and began to copy the motion slowly, inch by inch. He was sure he was doing it wrong, and she'd fly out of his arms if he even moved a tiny bit faster.

Slowly, he began to relax, still gently rocking her. In minutes, he was almost completely relaxed, and Draco noticed the change in the way his baby seemed to melt against his body, her eyes closed.

"Do you want me to go get everyone?" Tzal asked Ginny, who hadn't taken her eyes off Draco and their baby.

"Yes, please. Maybe just a few at a time," she added.

Within minutes, everyone was crowded in the room, alternating between congratulations and cooing over the newborn. Tzal looked slightly sheepish when Ginny looked over at him, but she doubted that she would have waited had it been the other way around.

Surrounded by their family, their daughter with them, Draco and Ginny were both happy and terrified at the same time, hoping that they would be good parents to their child. At the very least, they both knew that the tiny and beautiful child they had brought into the world would be loved.

"Have you decided on a name?" the healer's question made everyone go quiet and look to the new parents, waiting to find out the name of their new granddaughter, niece, or cousin.

...

In Hogwarts, Albus picked up his quill and wrote a new name in the book.

_Adriana Evelyn Malfoy_.

He wondered what trials and evil Adriana would have to face during her life, and if, like her parents, she could overcome them.

...

**The end!**

...

Yes, this is truly the end of this story. It's been seven whole years (started in 2004), and while I admit that I was one of those who thought I would _never_ finish, I finally have!

I just want to say a huge **thank you** to everyone who read this story, and I truly hope that you have enjoyed the journey.

I'm hoping to edit the story in the future and tidy it up, so it looks somewhat presentable!

And don't worry, I'll be back eventually.

...


End file.
